


Of Blood And Roses

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Blessings of Magic: The Norn's Goddess [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Southern Belle, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 290,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: Sequel to Balance on the Head of a Pin. The bond complete, Loki takes Lauren to Asgard to get her away from the dangers of Midgard. But when strange events start happening and Lauren is suddenly more than she once was, will she be able to understand and come to terms with who she is in the grand plan of the Norns, or will the jealousy of another steal away the happiness Loki has only just found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warnings: Fluff, smut, NSFW

## Chapter One

 

* * *

There was a wrenching feeling like her stomach was trying to lead the way to wherever it was they were going. Pain from the blow to her head had Lauren moaning in distress.

“Almost there, darling. A few seconds more.”

The voice seemed to come from very far away, but she curled into it, desperate to keep her stomach from succeeding in leaving her body. When it all came to a halt, Lauren gave a hard gasp and prayed not to vomit.

Softness pressed to her lips, then cool, soothing magic slipped down her throat and settled everything, letting her stomach return to its original location.

When his mouth lifted, Lauren kept her eyes closed but smiled until the cut in her mouth pulled and murmured, “Loki…”

***

Knelt to a knee on the golden floor of the observatory dome, Loki cradled Lauren to him and gently touched her cheek. “Can you open your eyes, my love?”

“Head hurts,” she whimpered.

“I know, darling. I will take care of everything once were are in the palace. Once I know you are safe.” Still, he traced his fingers over the bruises, numbing her skin.

She relaxed again, slipping back into the semi-conscious state she’d been in when they left Midgard.

“Loki,” Thor murmured. “She would not want to be seen in such a state, and you have her blood on your face.”

Loki cared not about the blood on his face, but his brother was not wrong. Lauren would hate if the first impression people had of her was one of her less than immaculate. Not because she was vain, mind you, but because she would want to put her best foot forward. He pulled the cape from his back and draped it over her.

“Why not just use your magic and clean her up as you are want to?” Thor asked.

“Because,” Heimdall answered before Loki could, “he intends to take her to the pools.”

Loki only smirked at the observant Guardian, but Thor chuckled, patting Loki’s shoulder when he got to his feet. “Ah. I should have guessed. You are smart to do so.”

“I would have done so even had she not been injured. It will accelerate her conversion, bringing her further into our world and closer to her true self.” Loki made certain his cape covered her adequately, cradled her close, and brought her bruised cheek to his chest.

“I called for them to bring horses,” Heimdall murmured.

Loki glanced at the big male in the golden armour. There was compassion in his eyes and soft affection when he looked at Lauren. “Thank you, Guardian.”

“No _poofing_?” Thor waved his hand.

“You saw the trauma the magic of the Bifröst caused. Until she is fully healed, I dare not risk it.” Loki brushed her unmarked cheek. “He struck her so hard. I fear there is damage to her head I am not seeing. Until I can take her to the healing pools, I will not do more than primary care.”

Hoofbeats racing down the bridge had Loki’s head snapping up. There were far more than needed, and a low warning growl rumbled in his chest.

“Loki.” Thor held up his hand and peered at him quizzically. “We are home. There is no danger here.”

He relaxed but only a little when the four people strode into the observatory. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif. He should have suspected.

“My King!” they cried out together and rushed toward Thor only to jolt to a stop when Loki stepped back.

Holding Lauren tightly to him, he summoned his staff to his right hand. Edgy and defensive, Loki took a second step in retreat and brought the weapon to bear.

“Loki. Brother.” Thor let his hammer drop to the ground. “No one here wishes your Lady any harm.”

“There has been trouble,” Hogun murmured. “Should we call a healer?”

“I can heal my own,” Loki snarled.

“Of course, my prince,” Heimdall said softly, moving to stand with Loki. “Hogun meant no insult.”

Loki looked to Heimdall, to the golden eyes which saw much, and found understanding. “I am… uncertain,” he said so only Heimdall would hear him.

“You are bonded all of a day. That you are wary of those powerful enough to harm your Lady when she has, already, seen harm is not an oddity. Come.” Heimdall motioned toward the door with his sword. “I will see you to your horse. Then, you can see to your wife.”

The three warriors exchange a look of incredulity at the word wife.

“It’s not… possible,” whispered Fandral.

“The binding is finished? Already?” Volstagg asked, looking at Thor.

“Just. Last eve she took the final step,” Thor smiled fondly at Lauren. “She is a remarkable woman.”

Loki ignored them all, moving when Heimdall did, keeping the Guardian between himself and the others. Lauren whimpered, the pain in her side beginning to throb through their bond. Her brow furrowed, and she mewled a sound of distress.

“Thor!” Loki snapped, striding purposefully toward the doorway and vanishing his staff. “We must go!”

“Take my mount,” Sif said, appearing on the opposite side of Heimdall. “He has the smoothest gait and won’t jar the Lady Lauren.” She motioned to the chestnut with the four white socks.

With a nod, Loki transferred Lauren to Thor’s arms and stepped astride Sif’s gelding. The horse shifted restlessly, but Sif was there to keep him calm. Thor transferred her back, but Loki’s cape slipped, revealing the blood which had dried on her throat and caked the torque around her neck.

The four gasped, but it was Sif who placed her hand on his boot. “Tell me they are dead.”

“There was no other outcome for the ones who hurt her.” Loki gently tucked his cape around Lauren’s shoulder and brought her close to him.

Sif nodded before swinging into the saddle of a big white mare. The Warriors Three mounted around them, and Thor swung astride another gelding at his side.

Loki focused on Heimdall, the Guardian standing in the doorway, and gave him a nod of thanks. “Heimdall.”

“Welcome home, Prince,” Heimdall said and tilted his head.

“Sif,” Loki murmured, turning her gelding to face the city. “My _Ástvinur_ has shown me the error of my youthful misdeeds. I sincerely apologize for taking your hair.”

Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open in shock, but she nodded slowly. “Thank you… prince.”

“My dear, Sif,” Loki smirked. “When have you _ever_ called me prince?” Without waiting, he set his heels to the gelding’s sides and took off down the bridge at a gallop.

As expressed, he had quite a smooth gate, the gelding, but when each hoof connected with the ground, it sent vibration through the horse’s frame and caused Lauren to flinch.

Loki sent a wisp of green magic tumbling around the equine’s hooves and between one beat and the next, all sound ended as he began to run an inch above the surface.

The gelding’s ears flicked, and he snorted, a large dark eye rolling back to look at Loki.

“Easy. You are fine,” Loki murmured to the horse. “Just run for me.”

He snorted again and stretched out, his strides lengthening as they ate up the ground.

Loki released the reins, allowing the horse to do his job, and lifted his now free hand to Lauren’s cheek. “My heart,” he murmured, stroking her face. “Open your eyes, my heart.”

“Loki,” she whimpered.

“We are on the rainbow bridge, my darling. Do you not want to see it?”

Her lashes fluttered open, but before she could look down and likely grow dizzy from their speed, he turned her chin to look toward the city.

“Oh my… stars,” she whispered, the wind nearly stealing her words. “How beautiful.”

“Welcome home, beloved.” He gently kissed her temple and let the wind wisk the tears from his eyes long before they could fall.

Her head tilted back on his shoulder to peer up at the sky. “Amazin’. It’s just like you showed me.” A smile curled her lips but her lashes fluttered closed, and she drifted again.

“We are almost there, my heart. Soon you will be well, and then we can rest.” The sun had not yet crested the world, dawn a few hours yet from breaking, so when the gelding left the bridge to race through the streets of the city and climb his way toward the palace, there were few to see their arrival.

At one time, he would have been put out by such a homecoming. No fanfare. No pomp. No revelry. No joyful shouting or flowers spilled at his feet. At one time, nothing would have satisfied him more than returning home as the saviour of Asgard. As the prince worthy of both throne and exaltation.

Today, he could not have cared less that no one witnessed his return. His mind had a singular focus. A singular task. Nothing and no one mattered but seeing Lauren reached the healing pools beneath the palace.

The twisting maze of streets fell away behind him as his steed ran without flattering. Once the initial shock had worn off, it appeared Sif’s mount enjoyed the lack of sound created by his airborne hooves.

He put quite a bit of distance between himself and the others, leaving Thor to his escort. But Loki felt better without others too near.

Perhaps Heimdall was correct. Maybe it was the newness of the binding and the injuries Lauren had received which made him anxious. Still, he could not shake the feral feeling welling inside him. The need to protect, provide, and claim was overwhelming as if the instincts of the wolf he’d worn had not faded when his body had resumed its human shape.

Something about it seemed… different, but Loki could not put his finger on the how.

He pushed the thoughts aside when he arrived at the steps to the palace, and the gelding slowed to a halt, his feet gradually returning to the ground. The guards on duty came to attention, his helmet and horns hard to mistake.

Loki threw his leg over the horse’s neck and dropped lightly to the ground. “Thank you, swift one,” he murmured to the horse. It wickered and walked off toward the stables, blowing only a little.

He could not wait for Lauren to be well. She would adore them, the horses of Asgard. They could run for hours and never tire. Jump heights unimagined by humans. He would take her to the barns and let her choose her own. A mare, perhaps. Something with spirit but without the bullheadedness of the males.

“Prince Loki.” The two approaching guards drew his attention. “We were not aware of your return.”

“Have things changed so much I am required to announce my comings and goings?” he snapped. “Remove yourselves from my path. My _Ástvinur_ requires my attention.”

They had drawn close enough to catch sight of the blood on his face, but Lauren was well covered with her bruises hidden against his chest.

Still, they asked, “Do… you require a healer, highness?”

“I do not.” He walked past them, continuing up the stairs and through the high doors of the entrance hall.

A clatter behind him announced the arrival of the others, but he was already striding away through the Hall of the Ancients. A voice called to him from the shadows, but Loki paid it no heed, continuing on past the early risen servants when a familiar face caught his eye.

“Selvina,” he called out to the woman who had been housekeeper to the palace for as long as he could remember.

“Prince Loki!” she gasped and curtsied deeply. “We did not expect you back yet. The King was going to send word so we could prepare for your arrival.”

Loki stepped beyond the shadows yet blanketing the hall. “Expectations changed when they tried to take what is mine,” he growled softly.

She inhaled sharply, her eyes darting to the blood on his face, then down to the woman cradled in his arms. “I… I will see your rooms prepared at once.”

“Thank you, Selvina. Lauren and I will be in the caverns.”

“Oh, the poor dear. Will she be alright?”

Loki looked down at Lauren, at the dark bruises of fatigue beneath her eyes. “She will be. See food and mead are also waiting. We will return in one hour.”

“Yes, my lord.” She bowed again as he walked away, heading for the stairwell which would lead down into the caverns where the healing pools waited.

“Loki.”

He stopped. “Now is not a good time, Father.”

“How badly is she injured?” Odin asked, stepping into the corridor at Loki’s back.

“I have taken care of what I could be certain of. She took a blow to the head and when we travelled the Bifröst it… hurt her.”

“I see. You know which pool to use?” Odin asked, moving closer.

“I remember my lessons,” he snarled. “I am not some child.”

“You are still my child,” Odin murmured. “You have said so yourself.”

Loki looked at the ceiling and sighed in resignation. “I was a son of Odin for many years, but there are also many harsh words and harmful actions between us. This is not the time to discuss reconciliation, Father.”

“You are correct, of course. Might I at least… see her?”

Odin took another step closer, and Loki turned his head to see his father over his shoulder. “Not now. It would… distress her to have anyone see her so.”

“I care not for the nature of her dishevelment,” Odin scoffed. “I wish only to see the woman who will save my son.”

“And so you shall. After she is healed.” Loki walked on, avoiding any more arguments. He would not allow anything but the most favourable first impression. She was his wife and a Princess of Asgard. Already rumours would fly to become fodder for the masses of how he arrived here, bloodied, wearing his battle gear, with his unconscious _Ástvinur_ in his arms and gone straight to the pools.

People would judge him for losing her, for having her stolen out from underneath his nose, but once they met her, saw her, grew to know her, they would see how special and lovely and unique she was. They would no longer be surprised someone had tried to take her from him. It should be no surprise they failed.

Two guards stood watch at the entrance to the caverns. They straightened but made no move to stop or question him. He was their prince once more and went where he wanted when he wanted.

Soft lights flared one by one as he descended into the moist heat of the cavern. While these pools, hot springs really, were for private use by the royal family, they did drain together into one giant mineral spring which was available for the public to use at will.

Bathing in the water of the combined pools would cure much of what ailed one, but the two pools beneath the palace were unique. Each worked in its own mysterious way. One healed the body. One restored magic. Both trickled over into a waterfall which drained out through stone, mixing and diluting the waters with runoff from the underground springs until they became the healing spring for the city.

His Father believed he was only here for the first, but he would lead Lauren through both before he took her to their chambers. Odin was not yet aware of Lauren’s state as his bonded or he would not have questioned Loki’s choice of pool. Had she still been of Midgard, allowing her to bathe in the waters of magic could have been dangerous, but as she was now of Asgard, the waters would only bring her closer to her true self.

Her radiant beauty would shine for all to see.

He paused at the base of the stairs and breathed deeply of the mineral scents and warmth, the musty cave smell which would last forever. A flick of his finger sealed the doorway to keep out would be intruders. Another shed him of his clothes. A third had a handful of candles flickering on a rock outcropping.

Loki let his cape fall to the rock and walked into the water with Lauren still fully clothed. She hissed when her feet came in contact with the warmth, then whimpered when he sank deeper still, making his way across the sandy bottom until he was chest deep and Lauren floated in his gentle hold.

He cupped and poured handfuls of the water over her damaged cheek, tenderly stroked wet fingers over her blackened eye, watching as the bruises faded away. He freed her hair and washed the blood from her throat. The water glowed softly, a milky white which hid much of her from view, and he continued to card his fingers through her hair, letting the water work until her lashes fluttered open.

“Loki?”

He smiled and cupped her cheek. “Welcome back, my heart.”

“Where… where are we?” she asked, allowing her feet to fall down until she found the sandy bottom. “What is this place?”

“The Pools of Neth,” he murmured, stroking her wet hair back from her face. “You were injured, my love. I feared more severely than I could fix. So I brought you home. To Asgard.”

“So… I didn’t dream the bridge or the city?” Her gaze dropped to his bare chest, and her hands soon followed.

“No, darling.” His body stirred with her tender touch.

“And the water is really glowin’ like a lit up milk bath?”

He chuckled at her description. “It is.”

“Is there a reason I’m still dressed?”

He waved his hand, and she wasn’t. “Your reaction to the magic of the Bifrost concerned me. Often, a head wound can be hard to detect, even for me, but can make one sick when such powerful magic is used. I would have had to take you to an actual healer or bring you here, to be certain of your recovery. I chose here.” He cupped her face and bent to kiss her hungrily before sweeping Lauren off her feet and heading for the pool’s edge.

“Loki,” she moaned and buried her face in his throat.

“I am only switching pools, my love. Then I will return to what I started.” He walked from the water and up a gentle incline to find the smaller of the two pools. Here the water was a soft lavender, warmer than the first, and at its deepest came to his shoulders. Stepping down into it, he felt the surge of renewing strength begin to flow through his veins.

Lauren groaned in delight and threw her head back. “Oh… wow…”

“The first pool was for healing the body. But this one renews magic and the heart of an Asgardian. Being in it will speed your conversion. You will grow stronger, faster, become harder to injure,” he whispered and delicately touched her throat. “You will heal with a swiftness not known to man. Your beauty will know no limits. You shall be a goddess. My goddess,” he crooned, pulling her out in the pool with him until she had to cling to him to stay afloat.

Her arms went around his neck. Her breasts flattened against his chest. Her thighs brushed against his, and he knew she could feel his arousal. “Once you are fully of Asgard, I will worry less about silly things like shoving at guns,” he scolded.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” she muttered.

“Most definitely not,” Loki grumbled but kissed the tip of her nose. He took his hands over her back and down her side, trailing his fingertips over the place where she'd been wounded. “You terrified me today. Watching the blood soak into your dress.” He nuzzled his nose beneath her chin. “Watching it run down your throat… It was terrifying, Lauren.”

She tilted her chin back and tightened her hold, almost purring when he kissed a path along her jaw to suck lightly at her pulse. “I wasn't scared. I knew you'd come. I heard you howl and it was like all my fear melted away.”

“You were rather calm,” he murmured, nipping her ear. “Even bloodied and bruised you were...  magnificent. Still,” he sank his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back to see her heavy-lidded eyes, “I’d prefer you not do it again.”

“So would I. Loki… I feel…” She shuddered, and her eyes gleamed with his magic.

“How do you feel?” he whispered and bit at her jaw.

“Warm and… like somethin’ is strokin’ my nerves.”

He jacked her up to bring his mouth to her breasts and began to lap at them slowly, biting gently to make her nipples harden. “It’s the magic flowing through your veins. Exquisite, isn’t it?”

“Oh… god…” she moaned. Her legs lifted to wrap around his waist and her scorching hot core came to rest against his hard cock.

Loki growled and dropped her down to take her mouth, kissing her hungrily again as he moved them through the water to the edge where he pressed her back against the smooth basin and began to rock his hips into her. “The water enhances your senses. It sends its magic bubbling up inside you like a geyser until it crests and pours back out. Those who are truly powerful can spend much time soaking in the waters. Those whose magic is less need only minutes before it becomes too intense. Shall we test your limits, darling? Shall we see how strong you are?”

“Loki,” she whimpered, burying her hands in his hair. “It feels so good.”

He grinned at the flush forming on her face. “The water, pet?” He rocked his hips into her core and adored her shudder. “Or is it something else you are speaking of?”

She opened her eyes enough to show him the gleam of green emeralds. “Both.”

Loki growled excitedly. “My little minx. Are you trying to seduce me?”

Her lids lifted a little more, and she smiled a curl of lips so sultry it stole his breath. “I assure you, sir. I don’t need to try.”

“No. You certainly do not,” Loki murmured, nipping his teeth into her bottom lip before pulling her from the wall to lift her up and sit her on the ledge.

Her body gleamed, sheets of lavender water cascading back into the pool and splashing over Loki’s chest. Her hands were on his shoulders, his held her waist, gentle but firm. He stepped between her knees, nudging them apart, and brought his hand up to caress her side. The tender touch made her giggle, but he paid it little mind, needing to be assured she was whole from the wound she’d taken.

“Loki.” Lauren cupped his cheeks and lifted his chin. She smiled when their gazes locked. “I’m fine. I promise. I feel… really, really good actually. Really good.”

“Really good, darling?” He smirked up at her. “Are you certain you could not feel… _better_?”

Her feet and lower legs dangled in the water still, keeping her connected to the pool’s magic, but Loki pressed her knees further apart. The slow glide of his fingers up her thighs had her panting and quaking, her desire growing to connect them through his heart stone, the torque a shining adornment around her throat.

“I’m pretty sure I could feel better,” Lauren sighed, carding her fingers through his hair when he began to press sucking kisses to her abdomen.

“Oh, I know you could,” he chuckled and dragged his tongue over her serpents. He delved lower, licked and nipped and sucked at her thighs. Her scent flourished to mix with the minerals in the air, and it was heavenly. “You smell divine, my love.”

He looked up, watched her face as he nudged her closer to the edge of the pool, and slicked his tongue up her core. Her breath burst out on a moan and a shudder and her hands clenched in his hair, but Loki was lost to the taste of her. Too intent on forcing more of those sultry little moans from her lips, he paid the sharp tugging of his scalp no mind.

He licked at the ambrosia flowing from her, savouring every drop as her cries grew louder, and the tension of her core grew tighter. She moaned, and it echoed, making him chuckle when embarrassment fluttered in his heart stone.

“Don’t laugh!” she scolded only to jolt when he brought his hand to her slick folds and pressed his fingers deep.

“I like laughing with you, pet.” He stroked his fingers through her walls and curled them up into the special spot inside her. She gasped, and he grinned. “But I like making you moan as well. Will you come for me, love? Come apart on my fingers so that I can bring you back into this pool and have you come apart on my cock.”

“God, Loki!” she cried out, then mewled like a kitten when he caught the hard berry of her nipple between his lips and worried it with his teeth. “Enough!” she choked, dragging his head back by his hair. “I just want you, peaches!”

She kicked off the ledge, falling into his arms, and nearly sending them both under when he stumbled backward.

“Lauren,” he murmured, locking his arm around her waist to keep her still when she fought to bring her legs around him. “Wait.”

“No. I want you,” she whined and took her teeth to his throat.

“Dammit, woman! You'll have me in a moment! For one bloody second will you look at me?” he barked.

She jerked back in shock. “Loki!”

Hurt laced her voice. “I'm sorry, my love, but I need you to look at me,” he murmured and cupped her cheek.

_What was that_? He frowned as he peered into her eyes.

“What? What's wrong?” she asked.  

“There is a spark… or…. I thought there was,” he frowned and stroked her cheek. “Whatever was there is gone now.” But he was certain he’d seen something.

“A spark of… of what?” she asked, sounding concerned.

He smiled for he didn't want her to worry. “Of magic, darling.”

She gave a bark of disbelief. “Uh huh.”

Unwilling to argue with her, Loki changed the subject. “Perhaps we should take this back to our room where I can make love to you properly?”

“Because you're so concerned with _proper_ ,” Lauren teased and wrapped him in her thighs. “Please, Loki. Valhalla is callin’. The water feels… delicious. Take me now,” she whispered, licking his mouth before moving down to slick her tongue over the moisture on his chest.

“You're going to be the death of me, woman,” he growled but gave in, shifting his hold to her ass. He lifted her up, notched his head against her opening, and slowly sank her down his cock.

She moaned at the stretch, her forehead coming to rest against his. “God…  every time,” she whimpered. “I love it.”

“You fit me so well, my heart,” he murmured, beginning to rock her gently.

Gentle went out the window the moment she moaned, “Harder.”

Tight walls gripped him with every stroke, fluttered and quaked as he took her hard and fast, standing in the middle of the pool. The magic bubbling in his veins became an intoxicating counterpoint to the singing lust and desire.

Sweat beaded on his brow and dripped from his chin, the heat of the pool nothing compared to what was slamming through his body with every upward thrust of his cock.

Lauren wrapped her arms around him, bringing them as close as possible, causing their bodies to slide together. He could feel the hard points of her nipples drag on his chest. Her nails dug into his back when the pleasure became too much, and she screamed her release, the wave of ecstasy riding her body along with the magic from the pool.

Her body reacted so forcefully, Loki was helpless but to follow, roaring out his own climax when the magic surged back through him.

Gasping for air, he stumbled through the water to grab the pool’s edge and cling to it while Lauren hung limply against his chest.

“Damn…” she breathed against his throat and made him shiver

His body stirred with renewed life and the desire to have her again, causing her sheath to spasm and grip him, doing nothing but stirring the cycle all over. “Woman,” he growled softly when she snorted a giggle. “If you are so insatiable, I'd prefer to hold round two on a flat surface where I will not drown when you wear me out.”

“I wear you out?” she teased, her amusement practically humming on the air. “Who was the one comin’ here for recovery purposes, hm?”

Loki chuckled and grinned at her smile, but when her lashes lifted, his heart skipped a beat. The spark was back but had become a swirl of violet twisting with the green of his magic. She blinked, her lashes brushing the flush on her cheeks brought on by the heat of the pool. Then, they lifted and whatever had been there was gone.

“Loki?” she frowned up at him.

“I am simply astounded by your beauty,” he murmured and it was no lie. The pool had done exactly what he’d wanted it to. “Look at you sparkle.” He took her by the waist, swept her into his arms, and walked out of the pool.

Lauren laughed and threw her arms around him, bussing a kissed to his cheek. “Flirt.”

“Is it flirting when it is the truth?” he asked, letting her body slide to the ground.

Once she was stable, Loki stepped back and waved his hand, producing a full-length mirror. “Look, my darling.” He glided around behind her and pressed himself to her spine. “You are stunning.”

She gave a soft gasp and brought a hand to her lips. “What…? How?”

He stroked his hand up her creamy, soft skin and cupped her breast. The light glow she’d had after finishing their bond had become a radiance, a golden luminescence. He’d dried her hair, and it fell in waves and curls down her back to her waist. Her face had thinned but only a little, sharpening her cheekbones and jawline even further.  

His fingers continued upward to circle around her throat and tilt her head for his lips to walk the line of her jaw. “You bathed in the Waters of Neth. Now, now you are much closer to your true self. You are as you would be had you been born of Asgard. Only a little different, an enhancement of your beauty.” He brushed his fingers on her thigh, needing to touch her for she was just so incredibly soft.

Lauren let her head fall back on his shoulder, nearly purring in pleasure. “Y’all keep touchin’ me like that, we may as well just get back in the water,” she teased, sliding her hands behind her to grip his hips.

“I am considering it,” he murmured, kissing her pulse point.

“Or…” she moaned, “you could show me a little of the palace. Like… the corridors which lead to your rooms?”

She pressed her ass back into his cock with a wiggle that had him gasping for breath. “Minx!” he groaned.

“Not sayin’ I don’t like it down here.” She took in the cavern with its soft glowing lights, luminescent waters, and sparkling roof full of silver flecks. “But… I would like to see somethin’ of the place you grew up in.”

“Would you, now?” he crooned before sinking his teeth gently into her shoulder. “You wish to sightsee instead of staying right here with me?”

“Well, I did say on the way to your room,” she snickered.

“Our. Our chambers, my heart. What is mine is now yours.” He released her slowly, moved around to stand before her and sighed. “Such a pity to cover such perfection.”

“Oh, hush!” she huffed and blushed.

Loki chuckled, but waved a hand and garbed himself in the long day coat he preferred, rather than the armour and cape he had been wearing. “Now you, my love. Whatever shall we put you in, hm?”

“You’re the fashionista, peaches. I’m just the mannequin.”

“And a most fetching mannequin you are.” He stepped forward, placed a gentle kiss on her lips, and let his magic flow, wrapping her in it until he was certain she would be utterly exquisite in the gown he’d created. “There,” he smiled. “Befitting the newest Princess of Asgard.”

Her eyes darted to his, but she made no protest, only glanced toward the mirror and froze. “Oh, my stars!”

She pressed her hands to her waist, to the white fabric and its wide golden belt. The dress, a simple v-neck which showed off her torque, was unadorned except for the belt bearing his symbol in twisted coils and knots, and the clusters of intricate flowers created in gold which capped her shoulders and held her cape in position. It descended in a v part way down her back where a small clasp appeared, both ornamental and to keep her cape from dragging too far behind her. He’d returned Frigga’s bracers to her wrists, the circlet to her brow, and highlighted her features with smoky eyes and her lush, wet mouth. He’d created tiny braids, wrapped them in beads of gold, and left them to catch in the curls he’d tightened in her hair, sweeping half up in her customary tail, while leaving the lower mass to rest on her shoulders and stream down her spine.  

“By the Norns, I want to kiss your mouth until all that shine is worn off,” he growled.

She smirked at him coyly. “When we get where we’re goin’, I just might let you.”

A rumble of hunger left him, and Loki collected her hand, leading her carefully toward the stairs out of the cavern. He flicked a finger at his cape, making it vanish, and a hand at the candles before assisting her up the stairs.

Winding they were, but they did not take long to climb in her enthusiasm. The toes of her boots were silent on the stones, but without hesitation until they reached the turn which showed the exit and she paused.

“I’m… really nervous,” she whispered when he frowned down at her.

He knew, of course, how could he not, but Loki cupped her cheeks. “You have nothing to be nervous about. You will do amazing here. I have complete faith in you,” he whispered and kissed the end of her nose instead of messing up her lips.  

With a little tug, she started forward again, and he led her out into the hall past the two guards on duty. Both snapped to attention, causing their armour and weapons to resound at her back, and sent Lauren scurrying forward to cling to his arm and turn to see what had made the noise.

“Goodness! Y’all gave me such a fright!” she half scolded, half laughed.

Loki watched the mouths of both men fall open in awe and just managed to contain his laughter. Collecting Lauren’s hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “As Thor has so recently reminded me, none who call the palace home would ever dare harm you, _elskan min_. Even if they do make a ruckus.” He smirked at the men as he tucked Lauren’s hand in his elbow and led her away. “Their current posting has them guarding the caves. A most boring posting to be sure as we rarely use it.”

“With how good I feel, I’d think y’all would be down there more often,” she murmured, but her attention was elsewhere, taking in the coffered ceilings, the detailed panelling on the walls, and the heavily carved doors and doorways. “Loki… this is incredible!”

She stopped before an open doorway, but only so she could reach out and touch the animals etched in the wood. “It’s so beautiful.”

“One could say the same of you, little sister,” Thor chuckled, appearing in the doorway. “White. Why am I not surprised?” Thor teased. “It is good to see you well. Come!” He clasped Loki by the shoulder and tugged. “Now that you are healed, there are introductions to be made.”

Loki resisted. “Thor, can this not wait? It was late when we left Midgard and dawn is but hours away. She is fresh from the pools but will grow weary soon enough.”

“You’re doin’ that thing again,” Lauren said.

“What thing, darling?” Loki asked.

“That thing where you talk about me like I’m not standin’ right here. Don’t make me tweak your ear again.”

It was not quite a glare she levelled his way, but it was close enough. “I simply do not wish to wear you out, my heart. It has been a long, emotional day. Introductions could wait.”

She smiled at him, that smile, the sweet one that always saw her getting her way. Then she brought her hand to his face and stroked his jaw, and he knew he was lost. She could have whatever she wanted.

“ _Elskan min_ ,” she purred. “I wouldn’t want to be rude. Just a few minutes? Please?”

He sighed but nodded, glared at Thor, and stepped past his brother into the room, finding precisely who he’d expected to. Though it annoyed him, this deviation of his plans, Loki didn't feel the need to draw weapons to keep people away from her this time.

Volstagg smirked from where he was sat, bent over a half-finished carcass. “What happened to the unyielding God of Mischief? How easy you give in to your woman!” he laughed, causing Hogun to smile, while Fandral, lounging with one leg thrown over the arm of his chair, laughed along with him.

Sif only arched a brow, her demeanour stern but curious from her place beside the fire.

“Have a care how you speak to my brother, Volstagg. Especially as his bonded _Ástvinur_ has been known to be quite vocal in his defense.”

“He’s not wrong,” Lauren said as she stepped out from behind Loki, allowing the four their first real look at the Princess of Asgard.

There was a beat of silence before the mad scramble began. Volstagg stood so swiftly, he nearly turned over the table. Hogun was quick to right it. Fandral tried to exit his chair only to come close to falling on his face in the process.

He was the first to cross the room, coming to a stop when he was a few feet away to offer Lauren a sweeping bow.

Her hand had wrapped around Loki’s elbow, and she’d stepped into him with the first explosion of movement, seeking safety in his shadow when their action disconcerted her.

“Highness,” Fandral crooned, glanced at Loki, and offered his hand. “You are fairer than the softest spring day. I dare say you are more radiant than the moon at its apex. I am _honoured_ to make your acquaintance.”

Lauren blinked at him, a blush rising high in her cheeks when she looked up at Loki.

“Fandral, beloved. One of the Warrior’s Three and Thor’s companion,” Loki supplied.

“Oh!” Her eyes widened in understanding. Mischief blossomed in their green depths, and she smirked up at him for a moment before focusing her attention on Fandral and offering her hand.

He was quick to accept, but before he could actually kiss the back of her hand, she struck.

“Hm. The women of Asgard really are blind. Pretty enough, but I much prefer my brooding dark God,” she murmured softly, in a voice so sweet one could not take insult from it.

Fandral’s head whipped up in shock, his eyes enormous. He stared aghast at Lauren who continued to smile and blink at him with her big doe eyes until Fandral threw his head back and laughed.

“She is definitely a match for the God of Mischief!” he crowed, giving back her hand.

Lauren giggled, Thor’s laughter boomed, and the others joined in, leaving only Sif standing alone.

Loki magicked a cloth for Volstagg before he offered Lauren his hand, allowing Hogun to beat him to it.

“Hogun, highness.” He bowed over her hand.

“Hogun’s hound Ming is the mother of Usun,” Loki murmured, causing Lauren to look at him sharply.

“Really?” she whispered. When he nodded, she turned back to Hogun and threw her arms around the startled man. “Thank you! Thank you so much! Y’all don’t know how much they need him!”

“Lauren, darling. You’ve quite thrown poor Hogun off his game,” Loki chuckled as the man looked at him frantically. “She’s a bit of a hugger.”

“Hush, you!” Lauren huffed, pulling away, her cheeks now quite red. “Usun is a blessin’. You may have thought of him, and Thor may have brought him, but I’m sure Hogun had somethin’ to do with bringin’ him up! Until we can get the kids away from her, he’s their last line of defence!”

Worry instantly filled the heart stone, and Loki cupped her face between his palms. “They are alright, my heart. The others will inform Maria and she will be certain to keep an eye on them. Do you trust me, my love?”

“In everythin’, Loki,” she whispered.

“Then trust me now. I will let nothing happen to the children. Nothing!” he vowed.

“What children?” Volstagg asked.

“Lauren’s niece and nephew are… in an unpleasant situation,” Thor murmured. “One which would not stand on Asgard.”

“Rescue mission?” Volstagg’s eyes lit up.

“Not at this time,” Loki murmured, caressing Lauren’s cheek. “Breathe, my love. I promise they are protected.”

“Okay,” she sighed. “I just… worry.”

“I know. Let us continue the introductions so you can then rest. The portly one is Volstagg.”

“I beg your pardon!” Volstagg pounded a fist to his large midsection. “Tis all muscle!”

“A man with a hearty appetite is appreciated where I come from. Us southerners like to eat, after all,” Lauren offered kindly.

“You are as sweet on the inside as you are lovely on the outside, highness,” Volstagg said, his smile lifting the corners of his moustache.

Lauren blushed and tightened her hold on Loki's arm. “I wish y’all would just call me Lauren. If he can be Thor to everyone, can't I just be Lauren?”

“I'm afraid my love’s title is still a touch… unsettling to her,” Loki said smiling down at Lauren. “But if that is what you wish, darling, I see no harm in it amongst Thor's companions.”

“Because I need your permission to request such a thing?” she scoffed, and Volstagg snickered.

“Mm. I shall reserve the right not to answer loaded questions like that one.” Loki chuckled, collected Lauren’s arm, and moved past the three men and his brother to approach Sif before the fire. “Lady Sif,” Loki smirked. “Meet my _Ástvinur_ , Lauren before I succeed in saying something else foolish.”

“See? You can teach an old dog new tricks,” Lauren teased before turning to Sif.

“I remember you,” Sif murmured and nodded her head. “We met once before.”

“Mostly in passin’, not really an introduction when Thor wanders by and points me out before carryin’ on without so much as a hello,” Lauren laughed. “But I’m ever so pleased to finally meet you. Thor talks about you so much, I can’t help but admire a woman like you.”

Sif looked taken aback before a rather shy smile spread. “He talks about you, too. The woman who tamed the God of Mischief.”

“I wouldn’t call him tame,” Lauren snickered, glancing up at Loki. “Housebroken, maybe?”

“Teasing wench!” Loki gasped and bared his teeth in a snarl. “Watch it, woman.”

“My what big teeth you have,” she quipped.

“I’ll show you teeth,” he growled, snaking his arm around her waist to pull her in and nip into her bottom lip.

Lauren smacked his chest. “Behave you big oaf!”

“Big oaf? I bring you all the way to Asgard, and this is the thanks I get,” he huffed, feigning hurt.

Her brow arched. “Mmm hmm. And what of Asgard have I seen? Caves, walls, and a single room.”

He pulled her in tighter and lowered his head. “Did I not show you the rainbow bridge? A view of the city? _Pleasure_ unimaginable?”

“Loki!” Lauren gasped, her face flushing crimson. “Such a cad.”

“Ah, yes. But I am your cad,” he grinned, brushing their noses together.

“And a terrible tease,” she grumbled but buried her hands in his hair.

“Mmm,” he hummed against her lips. “But a fantastic flirt,” he whispered and kissed her deeply.

“Does this happen a lot?” Sif asked.

Thor snickered. “Yes. They lose themselves in each other, and the world disappears around them.”

“Incredible,” breathed Fandral.

“The bond is solid,” Hogun murmured.

“Have you tried this boar? I swear the meat is succulent as hell!” Volstagg stated.

Loki broke the kiss to lift his head and peer down into Lauren's eyes. A sea of green gazed back, and he smiled. “I swear, nothing here changes,” he murmured for her alone. “It is good to be home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: language

## Chapter Two

 

* * *

Loki watched Lauren speak to Sif with animated hands. As he'd expected, they'd taken to each other like bees to honey, and though Sif had been more contained at first, Lauren’s genuine nature and enthusiasm had easily drawn Sif in.

“She seems happy,” Thor said, handing Loki a horn of mead.

Loki hummed as he lifted it to his mouth and drank. The sweet, smooth taste went down his throat like ambrosia, longed for but never forgotten, and he sighed happily. “You called for the King’s stock.”

“To celebrate your return? Of course, I did!” Thor chuckled and returned to watching Lauren.

Though she spoke with Sif, the others hung on every word, enthralled by her accent and the unique things she said.

“She's quite happy. Nervous at first, but now she's finding her way.”

“Your trip to the pools was clearly a success. Lauren has always been lovely, but now? Loki she shines.”

“There is magic in her.”

“What?” Thor gasped and looked at him sharply. “How? When?”

“I do not know. I saw only a spark, but it is there.”

“But how? She is of Midgard!”

“Her Gran is of Midgard yet sees the future and tells fortunes as easily as one turns the page of a book. There is magic in my Lauren. I just do not know what kind or from whence it came.”

“Ask Father.”

“Perhaps.” He didn't want to, not yet at least. “She doesn't believe me at any rate, and it may be nothing.”

“Or it may become something huge. Do not leave it, Loki. She is special beyond words simply for being your _Ástvinur_. Then she completes the binding in three days? Now, this? Speak to Father. He may have insight or know someone who would.”

He was right, and Loki knew it. That did not make it any easier. There were issues yet unresolved between himself and Odin, and if he could avoid them for a while longer, he would. 

When Lauren yawned for the third time in less than five minutes, Loki made his way toward her. “Come, my love. You grow weary.”

“You steal the bright flower away?” Hogun sighed, and everyone looked at him funny. “What? I cannot be poetic?”

“Stick to what you know. You have not the flare of Fandral,” Sif teased.

“Maybe it just hasn’t had enough time to rub off?” Lauren laughed and took Loki's hand. “I'm really sorry. I am tired. Y’all have been so welcomin’ and nice. I feel like I was nervous for nothin’.”

“We are at your service, Lady Lauren, you need only request our assistance.” Fandral ended his prose with a flourish of a bow.

“I insist on trying this… fried chicken you speak of,” Volstagg stated. “At your convenience, of course,” he finished when Loki glared at him.

“We'll see. If I wouldn't cook for the Avengers, it's highly unlikely I'll cook here. Not even sure if y’alls kitchens are even the same.”

“In a way.” Loki shrugged when she looked at him. “Come, darling. Take your rest, and we can begin again to show you the wonders of Asgard. “

“There will be a feast,” Thor said.

“There is always a feast,” Loki chuckled.

“Not one so momentous,” Thor said. “My brother returns and with his bonded _Ástvinur_. It is a joyous day!”

“Yes, yes. Well, this joyous day can wait until later.” Loki nodded to Thor and the others and led Lauren away.  

Her hand was warm on his arm as he guided her down the halls toward the exterior corridor of the palace which ran the circumference of the building. The vast hall extended outward toward a high railing beneath stone archways which overlooked the courtyard and gave one a view of the mountains.

Lauren gasped and rushed from his side to press her hands to the stone balustrade and gaze at the peaks in the distance. “Oh, wow!”

“It is something, is it not?” Loki chuckled, slipping his hand beneath her hair to lightly rub her back.

“Loki it’s beautiful! Everythin’ is just… oh, it’s so pretty!” She bounced on her toes, excitement making her giggle. “What’s that?” she asked, pointing at the spires in the distance.

“That would be the temple to the Norns.”

“And there?” She pointed toward the swath of green below.

“The Royal Gardens. Mother’s rose garden is around the back of that tower.” He motioned toward the nearest one.

“I want to see everythin’!” she laughed. “What’s that?” She pointed to the long and narrow cluster of buildings off to the side.

Loki moved closer until he could wrap his arms around her waist. “Those, my darling, are the stables.”

“Stables?” she whispered. “Like for Asgardian horses?”

“Indeed.”

She turned toward him and placed her hands on his chest. “Can we go? Please! Please, _elskan min_?” she begged.

Loki laughed loudly and pulled her closer. He brushed her hair back over her shoulder and lightly stroked the thin braid hanging against her cheek. “When you can look at me without such tired eyes, I will happily introduce you to the stables.”

“But…” She pouted, and it was adorable.

“You are too cute, my heart,” he chuckled and cupped her cheek. “It is not as if they are going anywhere, and you do need to rest. The Waters of Neth have advance you closer to your full Asgardian state, but you will still need to eat and sleep as a Midgardian for some time yet.”

The pout became more pronounced, and her hands skimmed up his chest, one to lay over his heart and the other to tangle in his hair. “I'm not _that_ tired, Loki,” she said, looking at him coyly through her lashes.

“I call liar, liar, pet.” He shifted his hand to her nape where he squeezed gently and caused her lashes to flutter with the pleasure of his tender massage. “Think you I am blind to the yawn you just fought off? Lauren,” he scolded, highly amused.

He lowered his head and kissed her softly, sucking her pouting lip between his and worrying it with his teeth. She sighed and melted into him, her head tilting back in surrender. He bit her lush lip again and moved to nibble the edge of her jaw as he worked his way slowly back to her ear.

“Take your rest like a good girl, and I will see you rewarded,” he whispered against her lobe.

“Rewarded… how?” she asked, sighing when he began to slide his tongue along her throat.

She tilted her head for him, and Loki damn near purred his pleasure. “I think you know, dear one.” He bit the cords in her neck and down to the space between her shoulder and throat. “When you wake, we can… _play_.”

“Mmm. I love your games, Loki,” Lauren smiled when he lifted his head, her eyes slumberous.

“Perhaps we’ll invent a new one when you wake,” he crooned and pecked her a kiss.

“Horrible tease,” she huffed when he pulled away.

Loki laughed and drew her from the edge of the balcony, fixing her lips as he went but paused when she shivered. “Cold, darling?”

Lauren nodded, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. “It’s chilly here compared to home.”

“You should have said something earlier.” A flick of his wrist had a plush fur appearing which he wrapped around her shoulders. The soft grey and black pelt fell to her waist, covered her arms, and closed with a small clasp just above the height of her torque, hiding it and much of her from view. “There. Better?”

“Much,” she sighed, pressing a hand into the pelt. “It’s so soft. Is it rabbit?”

“The equivalent of what passes for rabbit on Asgard.” He took her hand and led her onward. “Ours are quite a lot bigger than your Midgardian stock.”

“How much bigger?”

“More in keeping with a midsized dog, I would think.” Her eyes grew large and made him laugh.

“There is a sound I have not heard in an age.”

The voice caused Loki to freeze and turn swiftly around. “Sigyn?”

“Hello, Loki.”

***

Lauren turned to face the woman and was shocked by her loveliness. She shouldn’t have been, really. It seemed the Asgardians were all blessed with winsome features, but this woman was stunning.

Vibrant red hair fell in waves and curls down her back, complimenting the deep green dress she wore. Eyes of amber blazed with sparkles of gold, announcing her a magical creature just like Loki, and peered at Lauren from a face of eloquently placed freckles.

“Sigyn!” he cried and stepped forward to wrap her in a hug.

A pang of jealousy hit Lauren. Just who was this woman who could pull such a reaction from _her_ husband? Who clung to him like she had the right?

“It is so good to see you again, my prince,” she simpered, offering a deep curtsey when Loki released her.

“Now you stop that,” he huffed, pulling her up by her elbows. “Since when have you ever bowed to me?”

“Well, things have changed in these last few years,” Sigyn giggled. “I wasn’t sure what you’d… require of me now.”

The way she said it felt like a slap to Lauren’s face. Had she been his lover? He had confessed to being anything but celibate, but Lauren had never imagined she would have to endure one of his women so soon - or at all - after coming here.

“Stop,” Loki huffed. “You’ve always been my dear friend, Sigyn. That hasn’t changed.”

_Friend_. The word caused half the tension to leave Lauren’s body but not all. Not with the way the redhead winced minutely at his term. Evidently, Sigyn was not as blind as the rest of the women of Asgard to the God of Mischief’s charms. Still, Lauren wasn’t about to let on how rattled the woman made her.

She’d grown up dealing with women who took condescendingly nice to new levels. She could deal with one woman who looked at her man like he was a piece of beef.

Pasting on a smile, Lauren reached out and touched his arm. “Loki, love?”

“Oh! Darling, forgive me.” He took her hand and drew her to his side, his happiness radiating outward in a way she hadn’t seen before. “This is Sigyn. We grew up together. When I wasn’t getting in trouble with Thor, Sigyn and I spent time together studying _seiðr_ under mother’s tutelage.”

“How nice to meet you,” Lauren murmured and held out her hand.

“Sigyn, this,” he smiled down at Lauren his eyes bright and full of adoration which helped steady Lauren further, “is my _Ástvinur_. My beloved Lauren.”

Cool fingers closed around Lauren’s wrist and gripped tightly. She was sure without Frigga’s bracers she would have been bruised.

“The pleasure is mine,” Sigyn smiled. It didn't reach her eyes. “I’m certain Loki has told you all about me.”

“I’m afraid your name’s never come up,” Lauren said with a small shake of her head. The fingers around her wrist twitched. “But we’ve been rather... busy.” She smiled sharply and pulled her arm away. “Loki, _elskan min_ ,” Lauren turned to face him and smiled brightly when she traced her fingers down his chest. “I hate to pull you away from this reunion, but I’m afraid the energy I had after bathin’ in the pools really has worn off.”

“Of course, of course, my sweet.” He caressed her hair. “Until later, Sigyn.”

“Oh, but I-”

Loki was already leading Lauren away, her hand in his and his free one pressed against Lauren’s spine. She glanced back over her shoulder, watched the woman seeth and clench her fists. It appeared she’d just made an enemy, but Lauren couldn’t find it in herself to care. The woman had clearly had aspirations toward Loki at one point in time which hadn’t faded because he’d found his _Ástvinur_.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit you, my love,” Loki murmured softly, nodding to the few people who stopped to stare with their passing.

Lauren grimaced. “Was I that obvious?”

“Only to me,” he smirked, glancing her way. “But then I can read much of you through the stone at your throat. Sigyn has always only been a friend. She was the first one I had who did not sneer at my magic.”

She sighed, feeling guilty now. “I’m sorry. It’s just, I’ve never seen you react that way to anyone and for to be a woman that beautiful was… disconcertin’.”

He tsked softly and drew her from the hall into a curtained alcove where the light from the lanterns couldn’t quite reach. There, he backed her into the wall and pressed his body to hers. “You, sweet, gentle, beautiful Lauren are the only woman I see. Your grace, your goodness, your heart, your face, your body is the only one to which my eyes are drawn. You are the one who holds my heart. My sanity rests in your light. My love for you is beyond compare because no one will measure up to what you are to me. I will, forever more, belong only to you. I worship only you. I _love_ only you.”

He took her mouth in a bruising kiss, one which bespoke passion, possession, and desire. It tore through her, tore her asunder, killed every doubt Sigyn’s presence had placed in her mind until nothing but the fog of lust remained, and she clutched him to her.

His hand went to her thigh, lifted it up, and Loki ground into her right there, right where anyone could walk by and hear what he was doing, but Lauren had ceased to care. She wanted nothing more than to wallow in his love. To soak in the feel of his hands on her skin. To touch him all over.

“Loki, please,” she whispered and moaned when he began a rhythmic thrusting of his hips.

“I will admit, I found your possessiveness rather… stimulating. If she had said something insinuating what would you have done, pet?”

“Loki,” she whimpered, shuddering when his teeth grazed her neck, and his free hand squeezed her breast.

“What… would… you… have… done?” he asked, punctuating each word with a sucking kiss and scrape of teeth.

“I’d a slapped that bitch clear through to Sunday,” she snarled. Lauren’s eyes popped open, gasping in shock. “Oh! I didn’t mean-”

Loki’s mouth stopped her apology. He ate at her lips hungrily before lifting his head. “Possessive and violent. My sweet pet, how you turn me on,” he growled, and Lauren shuddered.

“I swear you’re rubbin’ off on me.” She cried out, a soft moan, when he began to kiss a path from her jaw downward, pushing the edges of the pelt back and freeing the clasp, allowing the pale glow of her torque to gleam in the darkness.

“This right here,” Loki laid his hand on the stone at her throat, “is your reminder of just what you mean to me. It matters little what another person says, what they do, or what they insinuate. You are my heart. Nothing and no one can ever come between us for I am forever yours.”

“Oh, Loki,” Lauren sighed, her eyes filling with tears. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to doubt you.”

“Shh, darling. I know you do not doubt me as I do not doubt you. We are protective of each other, possessive of each other. As we move through this life together, there will be some who will seek to… test how strong our bond is.” He cupped her face and peered down into her eyes. “But know this. I have waited centuries to find you. Nothing is more important to me than you. No one could ever turn my eyes away from your smile. My heart is always going to be yours.”

“ _Elskan min_ ,” she whispered, her heart aching with how much she loved him.

“Now, we are going to our chambers where Selvina, the housekeeper, will have left food and drink for us. I will see you fed, you will sleep, and once you wake, I will have many beautiful and wonderful things to show you.”

“Alright,” Lauren agreed. “And you’ll stay with me?”

He tilted her face up. “My darling, I will always be with you.” His kiss was soft, gentle and sweet, full of love and tenderness, and Lauren let herself fall into the emotions, float on them, until he slowly drew away, lips clinging until the last possible second. He stroked her face and took a step back. “Come, my heart. You need rest.”

Lauren nodded and drew the fur around herself, clutching it closed with one hand, and taking Loki’s outstretched one with the other. He held back the curtain and led her into the hall, drawing her under the protection of his arm. Fatigue had her moving by remote, following where he directed and not paying any particular attention to where they were going.

After what seemed like miles of massive stone columns and huge halls, her curiosity waning the longer they walked, Loki led her past another handful of guards who all came to attention and stared at her so hard she blushed before finally arriving at incredibly tall double doors decorated in gold leaf.

He smirked down at her and motioned to the door with a small flourish, causing her to arch an amused brow.

“Open it,” Loki chuckled.

Lauren looked up at the ornate, intricate doors, the twists and knots connecting from one door to the other in beautiful sculpture and wood carving. Even the handle was of highly polished scroll worked wood which Lauren laid her hand against and gave the door a push. It swung inward, revealing golden floors and a wide hallway. The walls were polished and reflected back her image, causing Lauren to look at Loki in amusement. “Mirrored, peaches? Really?”

“You’d be surprised how much of Asgard is mirrored, darling. It was not necessarily my first choice.” He shooed her in the door and shut it behind them.

Snickering softly, Lauren looked up and took in the coffered ceiling far above. The wood was dark and heavily grained, the ceiling bright white behind the beams. As she walked along, she noticed the inlay of knots and braiding in a deeper, more antique gold which ran along the floor near the wall. The hall opened up into a room unlike any she’d ever seen and set her gasping in amazement.

Bookshelves filled to the brim with books in every shape and size ran from floor to ceiling on either side of an enormous stone fireplace. Deep divans and big chairs sat before it on a rug of greens and golds and creamy whites. Thick furs of black rested on the backs of the dark green chairs, and a single massive pelt of some animal in white with stripes of black and silver lay before the fire.

Lauren had a nearly overwhelming desire to remove her boots and sink her bare toes into that lush pelt. Beyond the chairs and tables of the sitting room were multiple arched windows, doors really, which led out onto another balcony with more stone columns holding up the floor above it.

“This way, sweet.” Loki gave her hand a tug and led her to the right, through another set of open wooden doors into a room with a bed big enough for six people.

“Good sweet night that’s a big bed!” she gasped, staring in amazement. The ornate golden headboard appeared as a tree with wide-spreading branches, and Lauren glanced at Loki in amusement. “I think when you changed out our bed at the house, you may have underestimated the size just a titch.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to brag after all,” he teased, leading her closer.

The rest was relatively similar to what he’d shown her. Gold floors and walls, green and gold sheets and pillows, but there were plush black furs piled at the foot, more covered the floor, while a table with a platter of food and pitchers of drink waited off to the side. Another large fireplace was already aflame in reds and golds of crackling wood, sending heat radiating out into the room. Here windows overlooked the city. They were hung with velvety drapes of vibrant green and gold brocade and Lauren couldn’t help but laugh.

“I think you have a design type, peaches,” she said, letting the wrap she was holding slide off one shoulder and hook at her elbow.

“I like what I like,” Loki chuckled. “Though, I am not averse to changing things if you wish it.”

“Maybe in the future, but it’s so you, Loki. I kind of love it,” she grinned. Movement on the furs at the foot of the bed caught her eye and Lauren gasped. “Oh, how precious.”

Loki turned and hummed softly. “And just where did you come from?”

The little kitten stretched its paws, exposing its claws as it yawned, and blinked open yellow-green eyes. Enthralled, Lauren moved closer and held out her hand. It mewled softly and began to purr loudly when it head-butted her fingers.

She giggled and picked it up, holding the sweet tabby against her cheek. “Oh, aren’t you darlin’!”

Loki stroked a finger over the kitten’s ear. “I think Thor had a hand in his arrival.”

“Thor? Why?”

“Aunt Freyja, who is the Goddess of Love and War, a strange mixture I know, has an affinity for cats. Because of this, most Midgardians would give a new bride a kitten in honour of my Aunt as a wedding gift in hopes she would bless the union. Here, it is done as more a gesture of goodwill, one I could see Thor following through on,” he chuckled, scratching the kitten’s chin.

“Well, he’s absolutely adorable!” Lauren gushed and rubbed noses with the kitten. “Whatever should we name the little cutie?” she asked.

“He does have rather white paws. Perhaps socks or boots would be appropriate.”

Lauren lifted the little fuzzball up to eye level and smiled. “What do you think? Socks or Boots?” He meowed, and she laughed. “I agree! Socks it is!”

Loki stole him from her fingers to Lauren’s annoyed pout, only to place Socks back on the bed. “He shall be fine until you have finished your tour, my love. Come along.” He ushered her toward the closed doors opposite the windows. One led to a washroom with a bath the size of her room at home. There were stairs which led down into the water of a white mosaic pool that steamed with heat. It was big enough to swim in.

Lauren cast Loki a glance and blushed when it became clear her thoughts mirrored his as memories of another pool arose. A stone shower had no handles but appeared to be motion activated, sending water raining down from the ceiling when Loki swept his hand beneath it.

Everything was so close to what she was used to, yet so much more advanced she felt a little hayseed. A pauper among princes.

“It’s all so grand,” she murmured, following him out only to be shown a closet of ridiculous proportions. “Why ever do you need so much space when you always just magic your clothes?”

He chuckled quietly and leaned against the wall. “Not all. Some ceremonial garb I cannot be bothered with reproducing all the little bits of finery. Mostly this space is for you, my love. Though us men have a tendency to stick to as few combinations of attire as possible, the women are like peacocks, constantly colourful and exquisite. It is not uncommon for them to change throughout the day.”

“Seems pretentious,” Lauren murmured but couldn’t stop her giggle. “Though… I won’t complain to wearin’ all these fancy dresses while here. As long as y’all can whip me up a few pairs of yoga pants and tops to get me through my work out, I’ll consent to just about anythin’.”

He waved his hand, and the cases they’d taken to Greenville appeared near her feet. “Everything you could require, my love, along with this.” A snap of fingers had a mat appearing in his palm.

“You just think of everythin’ don’t ya?” she teased and walked toward him.

“Everything of importance.” He straightened off the wall and cupped her shoulders. “Let’s prepare you for bed.”

The light glide of his fingers down her arms made Lauren shiver. He scooped the fur from her arms and placed it on an empty shelf, then his hands went to her waist where they followed the knots of gold to come together beneath her cape and remove her belt. It joined the fur before his fingers were slipping beneath the straps on her shoulders and sliding them over her arms. The entire dress skimmed down her body to the floor, leaving her in naught but a skimpy pair of underwear. It was perhaps the most sensual undressing she’d ever participated in.

A purr of appreciation escaped him, and Loki ducked his head to lap at her nipple before drawing the tightening bud into his mouth.

“Loki!” she gasped and thrust her hands into his hair.

He nuzzled her gently, switched breasts, and treated the other in-kind before drawing reluctantly away and garbing her in a gown of pale gauzy green with a lace border which did more teasing than covering. “How beautiful you look, pet.” He flicked his fingers and her white dress was hanging in the closet, the short boots beneath it, as he led her from the room back toward the enormous bed with the kitten sitting, tail twitching, at the foot.

Between one step and the next, he went from dressed to undressed in only black briefs and encouraged her to sit on the furs as he retrieved the pitcher and platter of food from beneath the windows. By the time he’d returned, Socks had crawled into her lap, his motor running again, and Loki chuckled as he sat beside her.

“You have your first fan, my sweet.” He held out the cup, and Lauren took it gratefully.

The sweet taste of the honey mead had her humming in pleasure with the mild warming of the alcohol down her throat. “It’s likely gonna be mutual adoration,” she snickered.

“Now you have a feline companion on both worlds,” he said, petting the kitten in her lap before plucking a piece of something from the copper bowl on the platter. “Try this, love.”

Lauren eyed what looked like a juicy piece of fruit and leaned forward to take it from his fingers. She wrapped her hand around his wrist to hold him still while she licked and sucked the juice from his skin. “Mm, delicious. What is it?”

“A type of melon which only grows on Asgard.”

She blinked slowly, savouring the flavour, and peered at him from behind her lashes. His eyes were dark green with magic and desire. Lauren smiled and plucked a piece of the fruit from the bowl. It looked sort of like a peach except for being bright pink in colour. “I feel a little like Persephone, eatin’ the seeds of a pomegranate. Now that you’ve fed me, my silver-tongued devil, can I still leave here?”

“Would you want to?” he asked, accepting the fruit from her fingers.

“No,” she whispered, watching his mouth. He sucked on her fingers and followed the path of running juice when it trickled down her wrist.

“Then you should try everything, love. It would be a shame if you could only be bound to Asgard for half the year. Eat your fill. Enjoy. Savour it,” he purred. “So you must stay with me forever.”

She smiled and selected a thick slice of dark bread from the tray, to which Loki added a slathering of what appeared to be butter and preserves. “So much of it looks like what I know, then there are other things,” she motioned to the plate with the bright orange slices of something oblong, “that make me wonder if someone’s tryin’ to do me in.” Biting into the bread, she sighed in pleasure.

“I assure you, darling. Everything here is worth trying and not at all poisonous. You are the Princess of Asgard now.” He reached up and removed the circlet from her hair but left the bracers where they were. “Though I know you find that title… uncomfortable, it is yours. People here will seek to protect you above all others.”

“Why? Why not Thor first? Or you, or Odin?” she asked, smelling a piece of the orange… whatever it was. It smelled vaguely like cheese but with a spicy aftertone, and she tasted it carefully.

“Because, my delicate flower,” he teased and held out a fresh cup of mead when she panted and fanned her mouth, finding the cheese-like substance to be really hot, “Thor, myself, and Odin are well capable of protecting and defending ourselves. You, sweet, are not.”

She drained half the cup and went back to the foods which looked relatively safe, including a bunch of dark red grapes she began to pluck from their stem. His statement had her contemplating what had gone down only hours ago.

“And what if… what if I wanted to learn?” she asked softly, not daring to look at him.

“Then we will teach you,” he offered just as quietly.

“Really?” she whispered, casting him a glance. “I didn’t do very well when Nat taught me before.”

“Or perhaps she simply did not take your strengths into account. I think you would take better to a less… direct fighting style. Something fluid. Something which takes into account the flexibility you hold in that bendy spine of yours.”

“You’d really do that? Teach me to fight and protect myself?” She’d never bothered to ask for anything past the very basics, what with being surrounded by Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. It had seemed… pointless, and she hadn’t wanted to waste anyone’s time.

He frowned and moved the platter out of the way so he could shift closer, resting their thighs together. “My love, while I will always, _always_ be there to come to your rescue, last night has shown me even I can be… late in my arrival. You were taken from me, practically from beneath my nose. If you knew what to do to incapacitate your would-be assailant, you could have called out to me, and I would have been there to keep Montgomery from ever getting his filthy hands on you.”

Lauren bit her lip and played with the kitten’s ear. “Truthfully? I had time, Loki.”

“What?” he gasped.

“I had time. I could have called for you, but I knew you’d kill him. I just knew you would. I thought I could talk him out of it, of takin’ the two of us, but then he said that man had his mama and Darlene, and I knew he couldn’t let us go, but by then the door to the van opened and… they dosed me with somethin’ that knocked me out,” she hurried to get it all out before he could stop her explanation.

“Lauren,” he sighed and cupped her cheek, lifting her watering eyes to his. “You should have called out for me the moment you knew you were in danger. I can promise you, anyone who seeks to do you harm would not die swiftly at my hand. There would have been time to get answers, and I would have, likely, been willing to assist him in the recovery of his women. Perhaps then his mother would still be alive.”

“Oh,” she whispered, tears starting to drip from her eyes. “Oh, I never even thought… Cricket and Davis. This is all my fault.”

“No!” he snapped, taking her face between his palms. “No, Lauren. It’s mine. The entire fiasco is my fault. If I hadn’t paid him in gold and jewels, Mancini would have known nothing of me and therefore nothing of you. I made the initial mistake. Not you. Never you,” he sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. “You’re far too gentle for mistakes.”

She frowned when pain and apology coated his features, right before he slipped from the bed to kneel before her. “Loki?”

“It’s all my fault,” he whispered. “The reason your sister can keep you from Benny and Sara? It’s me. She’s using me as her excuse. The dangerous and unstable Butcher of New York.”

“Don’t you _ever_ refer to yourself like that again!” Lauren snapped. “I refuse to believe anythin’, but you were brainwashed and forced into doin’ what you did because of the sceptre! You are a good man. Are you perfect? No, but then who is? I don’t give a shit what Marabeth says. Those kids are safer with you than with anyone else. When she fucks up, and I believe Marabeth will, we will be there to get Benny and Sara back. I won’t accept anythin’ else! As long as you’re able to keep protectin’ them, that’s all that matters to me.”

He surged to his feet and caught hold of her chin. “Your magic is back, beloved.”

“What?” she gasped, staring at him with wide eyes.

“A curl of violet in the green. It comes and goes with your emotions it seems.”

“But I… that’s not… _huh_?” she finally muttered.

“You lasted far longer in the pool than you should have. I didn’t even catch that fact until now,” he mumbled absently.

“Loki? You’re freakin’ me out, peaches. I don’t have magic. I am the least magical person I know.” And she knew a lot of magical people.

“You do, my love. It is small yet, but it will grow. And you are by far one of the most magical people I know. An _Ástvinur_ who completes the binding in three days? You are inherently magical. It simply didn’t manifest on Earth. Perhaps it has to do with your bloodline,” he muttered, more to himself than her she suspected.

“But I thought… I asked Thor. I was gonna be outnumbered once we had kids! I can’t have magic!”

His gaze shot back to hers and held for a long, intense moment, causing Lauren to wonder just what he saw there before he smiled reassuringly. “Do not fret, _elskan min_. Mayhaps you’re correct, and it will amount to nothing more than a tendril. If it becomes something more, we will teach you to deal with it in the same way we teach you to defend yourself.”

He stroked her hair and stole the kitten from her lap before encouraging her back to her feet and leading her to the side of the bed. The sheets pulled back, and he urged her up and over toward the center while setting Socks on her pillow. A flick of his wrist saw the platter and pitcher returning to the table, the silk skimming up her body, followed by a plush fur which instantly warmed her.

Even he was substantially warmer when he cuddled into her spine and wrapped his arms around her. The curtains closed, the bedroom doors shut, and they were suddenly cocooned in darkness, broken only by the flicker of flames from the glowing red coals.

“Loki?”

“Yes, love?”

“I’m… a little frightened by all this,” she confessed softly, listening as the hard purring of the kitten tried to lull her into sleep.

“The bonds forged between a Dark God and his _Ástvinur_ differ each time. But you, my love. How special you are. How wonderfully, gloriously made you will be. Your beauty is beyond compare. You sing, by the Norns, Lauren, you sing, and it could make the very angels in your Earthly heaven weep. You have a heart so compassionate, so pure, it can no longer be contained by an Earthly shell. You’re a goddess, my love. If you should, fates willing, develop an affinity for magic, we shall help you adjust. There is nothing to be afraid of.”

Lauren sighed, fighting the drooping of her lids and the pull of the purr in her ear for a moment longer. “I trust you, peaches. I always will.”

“Good,” he whispered, nuzzling into her hair. “Because I will do everything in my power to keep your happy and safe. That’s my job now. One I’m determined to succeed at.”

She smiled and threaded her fingers through his, finally letting her tired eyes close. “You do a fine job of that already, Loki.”

“Thank you… my princess,” he whispered as she drifted into dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Smexy, fluff, language.

## Chapter Three

 

* * *

Lauren strolled slowly along beside Loki, Socks held in the crook of her elbow, purring and dozing in equal measure. It was the kitten who had woken her hours later when his tail had tickled her nose and caused her to sneeze.

Loki had chuckled softly, but it seemed he too was happy to have her awake when his hands had begun to roam beneath the sheet. He'd kept his word, playing a new game, one that saw her riding the edge of release in frustration when he'd decided to teach her about delayed gratification.

She'd threatened to delay his gratification for two or three days if he didn't get on with it.

The kitten had learned quickly to move to a safe distance when Loki had returned from beneath the sheet to lock Lauren’s wrists to the headboard and take her hard and wild until she was screaming his name.

Even now, in full view of the people wandering the halls, Lauren felt the lick of heat stroke her spine and smoulder in her belly.

“Mm, beloved. You keep thinking such… _deliciously_ naughty thoughts, I will be required to drag you into an alcove and assuage you of your need,” Loki whispered against her ear, sending an even bigger wave of lust humming down her spine.

“Hush you,” she whispered back and blushed pink. “I swear it's all your fault anyway. I was never like this before you came along and showed me what I was missin’.” Lauren flicked a dismissive hand his way and marvelled momentarily at the sleeve of the jacket he’d made to go with her dress.

The midnight blue gown had been such a shock when it appeared. Lauren was used to white or green or gold, he had a penchant for all three after all, but this was completely different. A blue so dark it was nearly black but with a sheen like oil on water creating rainbows in the fabric. A sheer overlay had golden sparkles and five-pointed stars scattered across the expanse of its nighttime vista. Another belt spanned her waist, but this one was thin, made of links of lustrous gold, with a single square medallion of Loki's symbol to hold the ends together. It rode low on her hips but made Lauren loved how it seemed to shift and move with every step she took in her sparkly slippers. The scoop neck was high, her torque disappearing from view beneath the pretty dress, and she’d looked at Loki in confusion.

Her trickster had only smiled wickedly and explained he and Thor had discussed it, deciding they should inform Odin first before too many others found out. Certainly, Sif and the Warriors Three knew, but they would keep silent, and he was reasonably certain the guards who had so surprised Lauren had been too amazed by her beauty to notice the torque around her throat.

The last had made her blush, again, but Loki never minded. He liked to make her cheeks pink, he’d said, didn't matter which set.

That, of course, had caused her to blush crimson while he'd produced the crowning glory of a coat to go along with the sleeveless masterpiece of a dress.

It’s blue was a shade lighter, more royal with hints of navy and shimmering purple. It was heavily embroidered in threads of the same colours as well as exquisite beads and gleaming blue stones. The fabric was like crushed silk, the most gorgeous thing Lauren had ever seen and while she was happy he’d created something to keep her warm, she was genuinely terrified to wear it. What if she wrecked it? Caught it on something and it tore, or got it dirty? It dragged along behind her like a train, after all.

Loki had only arched a brow and snickered for if he could make it from nothing, how difficult would it be for him to repair it?

Another blush had filled her face because he was right and she was being silly, but lord have mercy! It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever worn. When he’d helped her into it, smoothing the heavy fabric over her shoulders, Lauren had breathed out a shaky breath.

This was it. She was going to see and be seen by everyone as there were bound to be more than a handful of people out and about now, seeing as how it was after midday, the sun was high, and she was certain people had business to attend to.

Of course, Loki had noticed her nerves and scooped the lazy kitten up - he’d made their bed his own and was all four feet in the air napping away still - and placed his soft, sleepy body in her arm like a security blanket. His warmth and constant purr were as soothing in her arm as it had been on Lauren’s pillow, and she’d walked confidently out of their room at Loki’s side.

Ninety minutes later, it was still working, and she’d lost much of her nerves to awe with the size and vastness of the palace.

Palace. It was more like a citadel sitting high over the city in its shining splendour and glory. It was beautiful and grand. The ancientness of stone and wood sat side by side with technology far beyond Lauren’s understanding. Yet each enormous stone pillar with its carvings of runes and interwoven ropes were also simply beyond her knowledge.

Loki had explained how each told a story, were part and partial to the creation of Asgard or a battle fought long ago, but she could no more read them than she could explain the workings of the elevator system they used or the flying boats she saw flitting around the city.

They’d walked through halls with massive stone and gold statues. They looked like the guards who stood at attention throughout the halls but were so tall, she’d nearly fallen over trying to see their faces. One entire floor had been dedicated to the most stunning tropical garden Lauren had ever seen, filled with waterfalls and plants in colours so vibrant they had stolen her breath.

Another had been dark and quiet, the halls walked by men in robes of maroon and deep red.

They’d all eyed her while whispering to each other. Loki had called them scribes, and when he’d motioned to the guards at the end of the hall to open the massive oak doors, she understood why he’d called them that. The library beyond was the biggest she’d ever seen. It appeared to run for miles, which she knew couldn’t be right, but it went on forever and up for three levels. But it had been watching Loki as he grew animated, his eyes bright and smile genuine and quick when he’d shown her his favourite secret alcoves and the vast collection of books in every language within the realms, that she’d loved best. He'd looked so boyish and sweet, she'd loved every second of their time in the library.

Now, they’d made it to the main level and were walking the stately stone balcony where quite a few other couples and groups of people had gathered, making their way toward one of the many wide stairways which led down into the gardens.

Lauren moved closer to Loki when the eyes on them grew intense. She felt a bit like a fish in a fishbowl and tried not to let the twittering, giggling, staring women, or the piercing, assessing, curious eyes of the men get to her. People would nod or smile, but no one approached, and it was wigging her out a little.

“Is this normal?” she finally asked, giving Socks’ bottom a shove when the kitten tried to climb up and perch on her shoulder. He settled there, alert and watching, occasionally brushing his face against her jaw. “They all seem highly invested in our wanderin’, but you’d think one or two would come over and say hi, wouldn’t they?”

He snickered softly, his eyes alight still with how happy he’d been today. “No, pet. You see, they all believe I am courting you still, trying desperately to win the hand of my beloved. Therefore they give us a wide berth. They stay back and gossip, but that gossip pertains only to how beautiful you are. The women cannot believe you are of Midgard, and the men cannot understand how I, the second son and once betrayer, have been so fortunate as to obtain such an _Ástvinur_ ,” he said, lifting her hand to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles. “But fear not, my heart. Once your place at my side is announced, you will be inundated with company. Everyone will seek your favour.”

Unable to hold it back, Lauren giggled and blushed for what felt like the millionth time that day before swatting him lightly on the chest. “You’re puttin’ me on.”

“I assure you, I am not,” he teased, tugging her hand, so she had to skip a step to keep up.

“You’re so bad!” she snickered. “All of them are gonna lose it when they find out the truth, aren’t they?”

“Indeed, my sweet.” He drew her to a stop at the top of the stairs in full view of all those prying eyes. “But then you like it when I’m tricky.” His arm went around her waist and pulled her even closer before he dipped his head and kissed her deeply.

Lauren sighed and let her body flow into his, sway into the robust figure of her God of Mischief. She parted her lips when he asked her to with a sweep of his tongue, and hummed softly in pleasure when his taste filled her mouth.

He broke away slowly, his joy radiating from him in waves. His smile was so beautiful, she could only stare at him in awe.

“What?” he asked. “Have I stolen your senses, love?”

“You’ve stolen my heart,” she whispered. “I love you so much, Loki.”

His eyes grew soft and his smile warmer. “Darling,” he crooned and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. “You humble me when you say such things.”

Brushing her hair over her shoulder and giving Socks a scratch with his finger, Loki tugged the tiny braid against her cheek. It made the kitten a new game when he began to swat at it, causing Lauren to laugh as Loki turned and led her carefully down the stairs into the sun and out onto the carpet of clipped grass.

“This place just gets more and more amazin’,” Lauren sighed. “I can't even think of a better word!”

“Seeing it today through your eyes… I have discovered its magnificence again. I had long grown blind to the wonders of this world but now, watching you today, Lauren…” He pulled her down a path lined with stones where flowers dripped from tall trees in delicate blossoms of pale purple. Beneath the shading boughs, he sat her on a bench and went to his knees before her. “You make it all seem… beautiful, and grand, and mystical again. Not even Frigga could do that for me anymore. Everything through your eyes is….”

He seemed to run out of words, stumble over his silver tongue, and Lauren gently took his face between her palms. “You fit here, peaches. Like a lost puzzle piece findin’ its place.”

“I hardened my heart against it,” he sighed, leaning into her hand. He closed his eyes against the painful memories, crossed his arms over her lap and laid his head on them. “It hurt too much to think about Asgard, mother, all I'd lost.”

Lauren carded her fingers through his hair, letting her nails skim his scalp like she knew he liked and was rewarded with a happy hum of approval. “If I was told I couldn't come back here again after seein’ it now? I'd put up a few walls to protect my heart too.”

“Finding you… has been the greatest blessing of my entire existence,” he whispered.

If she happened to notice the dampness of his eyes, Lauren didn't say anything, just continued to stroke his hair as the light breeze blew and small petals rained down around them. She breathed the crisp air, the scent of the flowers heady and sweet, and let Loki take what he needed, offering comfort even in her silence.

The kitten jumped from her shoulder to the bench and to the ground when they stayed that way a little longer, and began chasing petals, rolling and tumbling in his enthusiasm. Lauren smiled at his antics but didn't move. She would be happy to stay exactly where she was, Loki's head in her lap with his smile content for as long as he needed.

But the moment of serenity didn’t last when a burst of laughter came from somewhere nearby.

He sighed and got to his feet. “Come. I will take you to mother’s garden. It is not, or at least has never been, open to the riffraff to wander through.”

“Riffraff?” Lauren snickered and took his offered hand. “Certainly not everyone is riffraff.”

“You’d be surprised.”

He linked her arm through his and led her on down the stone path. Lauren glanced back to see what had become of her furry friend, only to find the little rascal chasing the tale of her coat as the skimming length caused the petals to lift and swirl, twist and twirl, and Socks to attack in a flurry of flashing feet and gleaming claws.

Laughing softly, she leaned her head against Loki’s shoulder and tightened the hold she had on his arm. “Tell me a story,” she asked.

“A story? Of what?”

“Of when you were a boy. Somethin’ happy. Somethin’ that makes you smile.”

He seemed to think for a moment before a grin lit up his face, and he pulled her from the stone path onto a gravel one where flowers of bright sky blue bloomed beautifully beneath trees of yellow blossoms. “When I was seven, mother began teaching me about _seiðr_. I’d been training with Thor and Father that day but… it hadn’t gone well. I was weaker than Thor though I refused to admit it and between his jabs and Father’s disapproval and the yelling of the trainers in the hall I felt as if I was the biggest failure in all of Asgard.”

Lauren lifted her head to frown at him. “I thought I asked for a happy story.”

“I’m getting there,” he chuckled and stepped off the path to lead her beneath the brilliant yellow flowers. “Mother found me hiding in the garden right…” he ducked beneath a low hanging branch, “here.”

Ducking down, Lauren pushed petals and branches out of the way and stood to find herself surrounded by a sea of yellow. The small bower was like being in the center of a soft sun while standing in an ankle-deep ocean of blue.

He knelt down, tugging her to the ground with him.

“Won’t we crush them?” she asked of the vibrant blue blooms which covered the ground.

He waved off her concerns. “They are hardier than they appear, but if you are worried.” Loki tugged her into his lap.

Lauren sat perched on his thigh and touched the wall of yellow flowers. “If I was gonna hide from the world, I don’t think you could have picked a prettier place.”

“It was a safe spot for it was highly unlikely anyone would come looking. Still, I was here when mother found me. She sat right there,” he nodded to the space across from them, “and told me it was alright to be different. If Thor was bigger and stronger than I, it didn’t make me any less of a person. I had gifts and abilities in other areas where he was lacking. Of course, I did not believe her, being petulant and pouting like the seven-year-old I was and rather desperate to emulate my older brother, but she was unmoved by my attitude. Instead, she took my hands in hers and said I was special. That my future and what I made of it was up to me. And that is when she told me the one and only bit of foresight she ever revealed. She told me I would have a great gift of _seiðr_ and I would do incredible things. Then, she took my hand in hers.”

He collected Lauren’s hand, placing it so it was palm up in his own.

“Mother’s magic was a shining gold, so beautiful. She called forth a tiny flame and set it...” He paused before he finished and looked at her, looked her in the eyes for one long, incredibly intense moment before a sly smirk curled his lips. There was a small flame of green magic, no bigger than a match would produce, dancing on the tip of his index finger.

“Close your eyes,” he murmured.

Lauren did so, something in his telling her not to question him in this. The sudden silence of the dense thicket seemed to hum in her ears. Loki’s warmth radiated up from her perch on his lap and through her back where his arm and body supported her. There was a tenseness to the air, almost as if it were holding its breath. Waiting. Watching. For what, she didn’t know.

Then, she felt the tingle on her palm when his finger stroked the center of it. Warmth spread outwards, licking and flowing over her skin and she gasped softly.

“Open your eyes,” he whispered, his breath washing over her ear right before his nose nuzzled against her cheek.

The light was bright as if the sun truly did shine within their yellow haven. Then she looked down.

“Oh, my stars!” She jerked back, but Loki’s hand kept hers in his, and his arms were tight around her waist.

In the open palm of her hand danced a slightly larger green flame but in its heart twisted a tendril of purple.

“I… I…. Loki… I.” She whimpered, unable to believe what her eyes were showing her.

The fingers of his free hand trailed through the flame, made it flicker and sway, and curl around him. “There… is your magic.”

She burst into tears.

Loki’s hand closed down on hers snuffing out the flame before he tenderly cupped her cheek. “Easy, my love. There is no need to cry. This is wonderful.”

“It’s… not that,” she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Then what?” he asked, brushing the tears from her cheeks and the hair from her face.

“Every time… I turn around… you make me… _special_!”

“Oh, darling,” he chuckled softly even as he soothed her with gentle touches and lowered her down into the flowers. “You are special. Have always been special.”

She hiccuped, snuffled, and tangled her fingers in his hair. “Not like this.”

“Exactly like this.” He traced his fingers over her cheek. “You have always had magic. It is in your very blood and bones. When mother performed this little test with me, my magic appeared in the middle of hers, and I was so excited. She told me then if I’d been unable to wield  _seiðr,_ the flame would have sputtered and died. After, when I was learning from her, I saw her perform the same test with any number of prospective students. Many failed.”

“I still don’t understand where it came from,” she murmured. “Or what to do with it.”

“For now, you do nothing. It will take time to see where your gifts and abilities lie. Until then, we wait.” His fingers had trailed down to her lips.

Lauren watched his eyes darken as he stared at her mouth. His thumb rubbed along her bottom lip, pulled gently, and she licked the tip when it delved a little deeper.

“If I guaranteed no one would be the wiser, would you allow me to make love to you right here where your magic and my magic were first made manifest?” he asked softly.

“You know I would,” she whispered and tightened her arms to encourage him down to her.

Passion and desire filled Lauren’s veins, sending liquid heat singing to her loins when he brushed his mouth over hers. The tenderness was only matched by the gentleness of his touch. He cupped her breast through her gown, his thumb finding the peak with ease, sending tiny bolts of pleasure streaking through her.

“Loki,” she sighed when his mouth journeyed down her throat. She turned her head to give him access to the sensitive place on her neck, right over her pulse. The spot he liked to scrape his teeth and suck on, only to jolt when her gaze connected with another's. “Socks!”

Loki jerked his head up and then growled when he spied the kitten watching just inches away. “Perhaps bringing you along was not such a smart plan.”

Lauren giggled and held out her hand. “C’mon, kitty kitty.”

“Seriously?” he huffed. “You’re going to encourage this atrocious behaviour?”

“What atrocious behaviour?” she asked as she scratched the kitten’s chin.

“He is quite interrupting,” Loki whined, tucking his face against her neck even as his thigh slid between her own. “I was most inclined to play with a pussy of a different variety.”

“Loki!” Lauren gasped, only to giggle and pull away when he nibbled on her neck. “Ah! That tickles!”

“That’s why I did it.” His grin was wide and cheeky, not at all as put out as he’d pretended to sound. “Perhaps we should raincheck this moment for a day when we do not have an audience?”

“Sounds like a plan,” she agreed. “Though it really is so beautiful here.”

He propped himself on an elbow and gazed down at her. “I have not thought of this place and that memory in so long. Yet, I can almost feel her, Frigga, here. I can practically see her sitting there, assuring me I would do great things. Her love…”

He swallowed hard, and Lauren lifted her hand to turn his chin. “She’s still with you, _elskan min_. Even now she smiles down on you. I just know she does.”

“She would have adored you,” he murmured, staring again. “By the Norns you are beautiful. The flowers pale in comparison.”

“You flatter me, sir,” she chuckled, blushing pink even though she should be well used to his compliments by now.

Socks took that moment to pounce on his fingers. “Impatient little scamp,” Loki chuckled and bowled the kitten to his back. “We are going, we are going.”

“Where to next?” Lauren asked as he helped her to her feet. The flowers sprang up like they’d never been crushed, leaving her shaking her head in amazement.

“Mother’s garden. There are the _Voktere_ to meet after all.” He held back the flowers and led her out of their private bower, back onto the path while the kitten went back to menacing the hem of her jacket.

“The little dragons! I’d nearly forgotten,” she said excitedly. “And then… maybe the barns?” Lauren looked up at him coyly through her lashes only to have him burst out laughing.

“I knew you would be all for the barns! I will do my utmost to get us to the barns before Thor comes searching to tell us father is looking for us.”

Lauren bit her lip. “I’m a little nervous meetin’ him. Odin is such a forbbin’ character in most of the stories I’ve heard, either from Thor or yourself. Or even outta those poetic eddas.”

“Do not believe everything you read, darling. After all, look at all that is written about me. Much is fabricated by men who drank poorly made mead,” he snickered. “Father can be formidable, but not to you. He will love you for who you are to me. Then he will love you even more once he knows you for you.”

She glanced up at him. “I hope you’re right.”

“I am.” He motioned down another path which led to an iron gate at the end of a walkway enclosed in leafy branches.

Through the gate, Lauren could see green pathways and arbours covered in roses. Stones encased in moss appeared as giant monoliths, and she inhaled deeply for the scent was intoxicating. “Oh, wow.”

“Mother loved her garden. The hedge maze I created for the party sits just to the left of the gate, and the tree with the _Fortryllende_ flowers grows in its center.”

He swung the gate open, and Lauren walked beneath the arbour full of massive blooms. “Look at the size of them!” she exclaimed, touching one enormous flower.

Loki reached up and broke one perfect rose from the bush, stripped it of thorns, and tucked it behind her ear. “There. You should always have flowers in your hair.”

She laughed and took his hand to tug him inside. The gate swung shut with a clang, sending Socks darting further down the path. “He’s so silly! I forgot how fun kittens were.” Felix was well past the kitten stage and had been for some time.

“He is rather amusing,” Loki smirked fondly at the little rascal.

“Loki?” Thor’s deep voice resonated behind them as the God of Thunder came through the gate. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Though soft, Lauren could hear Loki’s sigh and guessed their reprieve was at an end. “And now you have found me, brother,” he said.

“Father is looking for you. He wishes to meet my exquisite sister.” Thor smiled and shook his head. “You outdo yourself, brother. The women of Asgard will be beating down the door of every seamstress in town to have such exquisite gowns created. Though I doubt any women would do your designs justice besides your stunning _Ástvinur_.”

She tried to do as Thor had been encouraging her only the day before and accept the praise gracefully, but a blush still warmed her cheeks. “Thank you, Thor.”

“And where would he like to hold this introduction?” Loki asked.

“Where do you think?” Thor sighed.

“Throne room. A spectacle then, hmm?”

Lauren didn’t like the sound of that. “Maybe I should get Socks,” she murmured, turning in time to see the kitten scamper around the corner of the path leading away from the hedge maze. “I’ll be right back.” She patted Loki’s arm when he nodded.

“Socks?” she heard Thor ask, but missed whatever Loki’s reply was.

Hurrying after her fleeing feline, Lauren rounded the corner in time to see him rush between the feet of an elderly man, causing him to stumble and fall, sending a basket full of weeds and clippings to scatter across the ground.

“Oh, my! Bad kitty!” she huffed, rushing forward to crouch down at what she assumed was the gardener’s side. “I’m so sorry. Are you hurt? Let me help you.”

“No. No need,” he protested, shaking his head of snowy white hair. “A fine lady like yourself will ruin her dress kneeling in the dirt with me.”

Lauren gave an inelegant snort. “What do I care about a dress if you’re hurt?” She helped him to sit gingerly in the grass. “Are you alright? I can call for help if you aren’t. I’m so sorry my kitten tripped you up.”

He lifted his head, and she noticed the simple white eye patch. Lack of depth perception combined with the antics of a curious kitten could have definitely caused his fall.

“I’m fine, my lady. You shouldn’t trouble yourself.”

His colour seemed okay, but she still worried. “Let me at least help you to that bench and pick up all this. I’d hate for you to get in trouble for a mess not of your makin’.”

“A lady shouldn’t be picking up weeds and cleaning up after old men,” he grumbled.

“Sir, I’ll have you know I’ve been pullin’ weeds, pickin’ and plantin’ gardens, and carin’ for others since I was no bigger than a grasshopper.” Lauren pushed to her feet and gingerly helped him to his. “If that pushes me out of contention for bein’ a lady, well, so be it.”

“Strange indeed for a woman of stature.”

“And why would you think I had any such standin’ here?” she asked as she helped him shuffle toward the bench, curious to know how he’d jumped to _lady_ so quickly.

“Besides your dress?” he chuckled a little. “None but the most revered may walk the former Queen’s garden, which means you are either a guest of his Majesty the King, or his Highness the Prince.”

“How astute,” Lauren giggled and helped him sit again before rushing to clean up the basket which had spilled.

“Did you really weed and work in a garden?” he asked.

“I did. My gran’s in fact. She has a beautiful one, and I enjoyed every minute I spent with her.” She scooped up the last of the weeds and returned the basket to his side where she crouched down at his knee. “Are you certain you’re okay?”

He patted her hand. “It isn’t the first time this old man has taken a tumble. I will be fine. You are an astounding young woman.”

“Then I shouldn’t shock you further by tellin’ you how I’ve even gone so far as to muck out a few stalls in my day?” She laughed outright at his scandalized expression.

“Now I have seen everything!” he gasped, but she could tell he was only kidding.

“I’m Lauren,” she said, holding out her hand.

He stood with grace and ease, and the appearance of an elderly old man fell away, replaced by regal grandeur when his casual clothing became silk and armour and the eyepatch disappeared to become one of carved gold. “Odin, though most call me All-father.”

Lauren blanched and fell on her ass. “Loki!”

***

Her shriek sent his heart to his throat. Having been speaking of the kitten Thor had, indeed, gifted her, they turned as one and charged down the path after Lauren. When he rounded the corner to find her pale at the feet of his father, Loki knew nothing but anger.

“How dare you! I denied you this morning so now you choose to conduct some unsavoury ruse to meet her without me?” Loki barked stepping between them.

“Do not flatter yourself, boy. I was already here and simply took the opportunity presented when she arrived unescorted.”

The condemnation in his father’s voice put his back up. “I assumed she could walk in mother's garden without harassment, or have things changed so much that even in this sanctuary I must be ever vigilant?”

Odin’s anger coated his face. “You must always be vigilant! If she had come to harm because you were inattentive, it would be us who suffered for your failing!”

“Now hold on just one gall darn moment!” Lauren snapped.

Loki turned to find Thor had helped her to her feet, but she brushed him off and stepped around Loki to stand to toe with Odin

“Y’all have some nerve blamin’ him for havin’ faith in you! He talks about Frigga’s garden like it's Eden. How were either of us to know y’all would be lurkin’ round the corner hopin’ to make a fool of the new girl who doesn’t know any better? He does an amazin’ job of protectin’ me, and you have no call to judge him poorly for that!”

Odin looked stunned for one long moment before he spoke again. “He did not do such an amazing job last eve, or you would not have arrived here in need of healing.”

She stiffened and paled again, the colour leaching from her face before rushing back in an angry flush. “That ain't fair! Do you even know what happened? Have you thought to ask? To find out the mistake made was mine, not his? NO!” she bellowed before he could answer. “Cause y’all are too busy thinkin’ the worst of him, like usual, to even contemplate another scenario! You, sir, are no better than a bully. And if this is how you speak to and treat a man you claim as your son, I highly doubt you, and I will have anythin’ more to say to one another.”

She bent to pick up the kitten who spat a hiss at Odin, lifted her chin, glared down her nose, and walked away. “Loki, love. I'll be over here when y’all are finished.”

The three of them watched her stomp away to sit on a flat stone bench out of earshot where she picked a blade of long grass and used it to entertain the kitten.

Only Loki knew how utterly mortified and upset she was. No one would know for looking at her, but inside she shook with agitation.

“My _Ástvinur_ , Father. Well done,” Loki muttered.

“I did tell you she is a spitfire when it comes to Loki’s defence,” Thor chuckled. “You made quite the first impression. Whatever were you thinking?”

“I wanted to discover the real her before the court manners and fawning appeared.” Odin gazed at Lauren thoughtfully.

“You have gotten stupid in your old age,” Loki snarled.

“Brother!” Thor gasped.

But Loki was so far past angry he could no longer hold his tongue. “She is the most genuine and lovely woman. There is nothing false about her. You would have met the real her, slightly shy and nervous, worried about making a poor first impression, but still her, still my Lauren had you but given her a chance. She has no concept of court manners and even less ability to be false in her honesty! How dare you ruin this for her!”

“She has made a rather impressive first impression,” Odin murmured, a smile pulling at his lips. “Frigga would have loved her simply because she gave me hell.” He looked at Thor. “She is stronger than I expected. More so even than your Jane.”

Thor flinched. “She is not my Jane any longer, Father, as you well know. But yes, Lauren is a force to be reckoned with.”

“I don't think anyone has ever called me a bully before,” Odin murmured, the little smile growing.

“Not to your face at least,” Loki muttered, calming slightly, now more concerned with Lauren’s growing anxiety.

His father huffed at him. “I was impressed by her, Loki. She offered assistance without hesitation, disregarded my concern when I said she'd sully her gown, then cleaned as no lady of Asgard ever would. She got her hands dirty without thought,” Odin murmured. “You cannot fault me for wanting a true reading on the woman who will be my son’s salvation. Or for engineering a meeting without expectation when the opportunity arose.”

“She will not _be_ my salvation, Father. She already is.” Loki looked from Lauren to Odin and watched the realization crossed his face.

“Already?”

He'd never heard awe lace his father's voice before. “It took three days for her to complete the binding.”

“She is a wonder to behold,” Thor chuckled.

And she was slowly worrying herself into a frenzy. “I believe you owe my wife an apology.”

It looked as if the idea tasted foul in his mouth, but Odin eventually nodded. Loki headed for her, determined to calm her racing heart before she put herself into a panic attack.

“Lauren, love?” he knelt beside her and worked to unclamp the fist she'd made in the fabric of her gown.

“Oh, my god, Loki,” she whispered. “I yelled at your daddy. I called him a bully, and I yelled at y’alls daddy. What the hell was I thinkin’?” With eyes of jade and skin as white as cream, she rocked slightly, terror invading every part of her.

“No, no, my heart. Don't be frightened. You were magnificent. Never has he been dressed down so thoroughly; except perhaps by my mother.”

“I was so rude! I can't believe I did that. He's gonna hate me, and now I've ruined everythin’,” she sniffled, brushing violently at the tear sliding down her cheek. “Why can't I ever think before I speak?”

“Darling.” He cupped her wobbling chin. “You are a truth speaker. Sometimes these things will just... come out. And he does not hate you. Odin was impressed by you.”

She blinked at him, and her mouth fell open. “Whatever for?”

Every so often her insecurities were so blindingly apparent, they hurt his heart to see. “For everything that you are. For everything that I see in you. Your tender heart full of compassion. Your sweet, caring nature. Your willingness to help no matter the circumstance. And for your fierceness, my love. The soul deep protectiveness you offer to all those who you deem yours. There is a heart of a Marok wolf inside you. When she appears, you're magnificent in your defence.”

“But I yelled at him! A former King!”

“Yes, you did. It was quite amusing,” he chuckled, or at least it was now.

“Peaches!” she huffed, appearing mortified.

“Not many will stand up to him, my love. That you did, knowing who he is, it shows your not a blithering idiot here to simper and fawn and curry favour. You are a strong woman willing to stand up for your beliefs and stand in front of those you love. What more could a father look for in the woman who is the heart of his son?” He reached for her throat and lifted the torque from beneath her dress, laying it flat against the fabric for his father to see. “Come. Meet him again. He owes you an apology.”

“Why would I curry favour?” she asked softly, bringing the purring kitten up to her chin. “I didn't even want a title.”

“Yes, well, you are an oddity in that area, pet,” he snickered and rose to his feet to tug her up with him.

“Oh hush!” she huffed. “I'm not odd.”

“Maybe just a little. After all, what little girl didn't grow up wanting to be a princess?”

She smiled smugly up at him and murmured, “The kind who'd rather have a wolf than a prince.”

“Aren't you fortunate I just happen to be both,” he crooned and kissed her possessively, needing the taste of her on his lips and tongue to wash away the anger his father had induced.

The scent of her perfume filled his head, and he drowned in it, becoming drunk on her in seconds. Her free hand skimmed up his chest, her nails scratching lightly at the space between his collars, before landing softly on the side of his neck. They flexed gently as he kissed her, soothed her, worshiped every inch of her mouth. He was so incredibly hers at that moment he felt rooted like a tree, swaying in the breeze of her wind, drifting with her in a dance as old as time.

When, finally, she broke the sweet kiss to gasp for air, Loki remembered their audience and glanced toward his brother. Thor’s look of longing had little to do with Lauren and all to do with him missing the intimacy of a relationship. For the first time, it occurred to Loki that Thor was likely lonely for the companionship he’d once shared with Jane. He may have friends, but a tankard of ale and a belly full of laughs couldn’t compare to the warmth of a woman well loved in one’s bed.

A glance at his father showed a sad smile, a wistfulness as memories of long ago, and a woman as glorious as Loki’s own, played out before his father’s eyes. Frigga’s death had been hardest on him, but he never let anyone see the aftermath… until now.

Gathering Lauren close beneath his arm, Loki led her toward what remained of his family. Her trembling was apparent to him, but he did not think it translated to the others. Other than her downcast eyes and pale face, there was little to show her nerves.

“My heart,” he murmured and kissed her temple. “Everything will be fine.”

She exhaled and lifted her chin. “I believe you, peaches.”

He hummed his approval and sent his father a warning look. It only seemed to amuse Odin whose smirk grew with every step Loki took until they stood again with his brother and father. “Lauren, _elskan min_ , may I introduce you to Odin, the All-father and former King of Asgard. Father, my _Ástvinur_ , Lauren Annandale now… Odinson.”

Odin’s gaze darted to his before returning to Lauren when he held out his hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, dear one. I apologize if my behaviour upset you.”

“Nice to meet you,” she murmured, placing her hand in his. “That’s alright. You just… startled me is all. When Loki grumbled about people fallin’ at my feet, I didn’t expect you to be the first one.”

Odin gave a bark of surprised laughter. “Well, with how lovely you are, I am not surprised he’s concerned. A beautiful young woman can cause even the oldest of men to make fools of themselves.” He lifted Lauren’s knuckles to his lips, causing her to blush.

“I can see where your sons get their skills of flattery from,” Lauren chuckled.

Odin drew her out from under Loki’s arm and onto his own where he admired her torque for a long moment before heading out of Frigga’s garden. “How do you like our humble home so far?”

“It’s beautiful and far from humble. Though I’d really like to see the horses,” she said, sending a sly glance over her shoulder that had Loki smirking.

“It is not my fault we were interrupted in our tour,” he quipped.  

“Horses?” Odin snickered. “We have the grandeur of the nine realms at your disposal, bazaars and tradesmen, the finest of food and drink, but it is the stables you wish to see?”

“I love horses,” Lauren said softly. “At home, daddy raises racehorses. I’ve been around them all my life.”

“Did Loki speak of my steed? Sleipnir.”

“The horse with eight legs?” Lauren laughed when Odin nodded. “He wouldn’t need to! I’ve known about him since I was old enough to read fables. Does he really have eight legs?”

“Why don’t we go see for yourself?” Odin chuckled and led the way.

Loki listened to them chatter, Lauren growing more excited with every step, while he and Thor trailed in their wake. It gave Loki the opportunity to study the people hovering, hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman he’d brought home. He hadn’t lied when he’d said the women were disbelieving of her origins on Midgard, or that the men were jealous, but there was more to it than that. More than one set of eyes looked at her with lust and intrigue, especially now that she held Odin’s arm like she belonged there, the two of them laughing together as if they’d been acquainted for years not moments.

Her easy acceptance and forgiveness amazed him as it always did, but such was her way. She gave chance after chance. Her sisters were proof of that.

“Well, that ended better than I’d hoped,” Thor murmured.

“Did you know he was already there?” Loki asked.

Thor shook his head. “I did not.”

“Hm.”

“Have you thought any more on asking him of her background? If he knows anything?”

“I have not… but,” he paused, uncertain if he should tell Thor or not.

“But?”

He hesitated for only a moment before speaking. “I gave her the _seiðr_ test.”

“And?” Thor asked excitedly.

“She passed.”

“Not at all surprising,” Thor chuckled. “You saw the spark. The flame was sure to ignite. But how did she take the news?”

“She cried,” Loki smiled as she bent her head toward Odin. “She’s so special but has such a hard time seeing it.”

Thor clapped a hand down on his shoulder. “She will, brother. We will make certain of it.”

“Yes,” Loki murmured, watching her laugh at whatever Odin had told her. “We will.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: language

## Chapter Four

 

* * *

Lauren walked into the shadowed interior and sighed happily. It seemed barns were barns no matter what world you were on. Tall doors, more than double wide, remained opened to allow the light and air to flow from one end all the way to the other along the wide flagstone aisle. The space was, definitely, far fancier than she was used to in her families own cozy barns.

The wood stalls gleamed having been highly polished. Each one had a heavy gold plaque upon the door. The bars were like obsidian veined in gold as were the hardware and latches of each. With high ceilings, the boat-shaped chandeliers seemed odd but somehow fitting where they hung beneath the open beamed wooden ceiling.

“Oh, my,” Lauren breathed, taking in the scent of horse, straw, dust, and feed which filled the air. “It’s so clean!”

Odin chuckled softly. “Yes, it is.”

Heat filled her cheeks. Before Lauren could explain she hadn’t meant she expected it to be dirty, only that she was used to a little dust and dirt even in the tidiest of stables, long faces in a host of colours began appearing over the tops of stall doors. She deserted Odin for the bay whose black ears were pricked in her direction.

“Oh, aren’t you darlin’!” she exclaimed and approached slowly with her hand lifted, letting the pretty horse catch her scent.

She glanced in the stall, admiring the sleek coat and long well formed dark legs. Clearly male, she cooed softly when he nudged her fingers with his velvety muzzle and lipped at her empty palm. “Such a big boy,” she murmured, stroking the little white teardrop snip on the end of his nose. “So handsome.”

He wickered softly, big brown eyes gentle and intelligent.

“Oh, and a flirt too!” she giggled when he lipped at her hair.

Lauren gave his chin a scratch before crouching to let Socks scamper along the aisle. When she straightened, movement behind her had her glancing back to find another beautiful horse, this one a dappled grey with a dark face, stretched as far as possible over their stall door toward her. Laughing softly, she gave the bay’s cheek a last pet before moving across the way to lay her hand on the sweet one’s face.

“You have an affinity for them,” Odin murmured, coming to her side.

“I could spend hours just groomin’ or out in the fields with them. They’re all so special with such individual personalities.” She rubbed her palm against the middle of the dark forehead and gave the silky forelock a tug.

“You seem to have garnered everyone’s attention, my love,” Loki chuckled nodding down the barn.

There was a head over each stall door, all turned her way. It made her giggle when a few stamped a demanding hoof, or whinnied and nodded their heads up and down. A few stalls away, a beautiful red chestnut had leaned all the way over their door to blow at the kitten meowing up at them.

Her heart skipped with happiness, and Lauren made her way to the next pretty face, another bay with a full stripe in blinding white. She worked her way back and forth, greeting each pretty pony. Odin, Thor, and Loki followed in her wake, but she paid them no mind, ignoring, for the most part, the quiet conversation they were having.

The size and loveliness of each colourful steed amazed her. Their deep chests, straight thick legs, and muscle tone showed their strength while shiny, gleaming coats and silky manes expressed their health. Each had soft, warm eyes, so knowing and intelligent. She’d been around magnificent horses her entire life, but these equines were a breed unto themselves.

By the time she made the end of the barn, the light from the other set of doors falling across her legs as she loved on a sweet black mare with a delicate and refined face, she was thoroughly in love with all of them. Whatever conversation had so taken the men’s attention had stalled them at the halfway point, and even though she knew she should probably wait for them to catch up, curiosity had captured her when sand rings and wood rail paddocks caught her attention.

Wandering out into the sun, Socks trotting along with his tail up ahead of her, Lauren made her way toward the paddocks where more sleek horses were grazing. In the distance, she could see a few spindly legged foals playing in the lush grass and smiled at their antics.

She'd always thought the view from the top of the hill looking down over her families lands was the prettiest sight to behold, but the view of rolling hills leading into forests and backdropped by the mountains was by far the most stunning picture Lauren had ever seen.

Here in the yard, stable hands stopped to stare at her before continuing on about their business. Men and women dressed in similar attire to what Loki had created for her the day they’d gone riding, led tacked up horses from other stables out into sand rings or were already putting them through their paces.

But it was the commotion happening inside a round pen with high wood railings which drew her forward to see just what was going on. One raised voice shouted in anger, the other in concern, but it was the bellow of a distressed horse which sent her rushing forward to peer through the opening between the railings.

Inside, sweating and dusty, the most stunning white stallion she’d ever seen was dragging one young man from his feet when he reared high on his hind legs. The boy holding the reins, baby-faced and skinny with light brown hair, jerked hard on the stallion’s face, banging the bit against his teeth, succeeding only in angering the horse further. The second man, dressed in red leather with black hair and a full black beard, held a wicked looking cane switch in his hand which he drew back and laid firmly over the stallion’s flank.

“Get down!” Black Beard growled and hit the horse a second time, bringing the switch down on his hock. “Hold ‘im, Baron! Jerk ‘im down, dammit!”

“I’m trying!” the boy cried as the stallion dragged him around.

A sensitive area, the stallion flinched and leapt away, nearly falling to his knees. He squealed, and the sound was so full of pain, Lauren gasped in horror.

She rushed toward the man-sized opening in the rails and through it. “What the hell do y’all think you’re doin’?” she yelled angrily, reaching for the reins the one called Baron held.

“What the fuck are you doing, woman?” snapped Black Beard. “Get out of there!”

Lauren gave Baron a shove, knocking him away from the horse. She gentled the hold she had on the reins and reached toward the stallion’s cheek, well aware of the big anxious hooves which stopped and dug in the sand. “Hey, easy. Easy now,” she called calmly, brushing her fingers along his face. His red-rimmed eye rolled down to stare warily at her, but Lauren remained quiet and slow in her actions. “It’s okay. I won’t let him hurt you anymore,” she murmured softly, coaxing and soothing with her gentle voice.

His pinned ears lifted, and his head slowly lowered though he remained stiff-legged when he blew out a breath which made his nostrils quiver.

“I asked what you think you’re doing?” Black Beard snarled and stormed closer, causing the stallion to back to the end of the reins.

She followed slowly, calm voice and soft hand lifted, ignoring the idiot who’d caused the horse’s terror.

Apparently, Black Beard disliked being ignored and grabbed her by the arm, wrenching her violently around, causing Lauren to release the irate stallion.

“I’m talking to you, girl!”

Anger rolled off him, but Lauren was just as mad and laid in with both barrels. “What I’m doin’ is fixin’ your mistake! How dare you beat that horse! What the hell’s wrong with you? Can’t you see he doesn’t like the bridle and the bit? It pinches on his nose and is uncomfortable in his mouth! Anyone with even a modicum of horse sense would be able to tell there was a problem, but instead of checkin’ his tack you lay into him with a switch? Are y’all lazy or just plain stupid?” she barked.

“Why you hoyty _bitch_!” he roared. “That horse is nothing but trouble and has been his entire life! You come in here like you know something, but who the hell are you to tell me how to do my job?” He clenched his hand on her arm and raised the switch with the other.

The stallion screamed and lunged forward, stopping an inch from Lauren’s back. His head snaked over her shoulder, and he snapped his teeth closed near the man’s face.

Black Beard jerked away but didn’t release Lauren’s arm. She cried out in pain when he yanked her forward after him.

“Loki!” ripped from her throat.

She stumbled back into the stallion’s chest when her God in all his glory removed the man’s hand from her person.

***

Loki couldn’t help but smile softly while Lauren made her way back and forth across the barn. Each horse, mare and gelding alike, greeted her with curiosity and enthusiasm. Some so enthusiastically, they banged impatiently at their stall doors and called enticingly to her as if urging her to hurry and meet them next.

He’d never seen anything like it and chuckled quietly. “She did say she had an affinity for animals.”

“It is more than a simple affinity. It is a gift,” Odin complimented.

Loki looked at his father in surprise. “You’ve never been one to speak so of anyone.”

“Loki,” Thor cautioned. “Do not be so harsh toward father.”

“No, no, Thor. He is not wrong. Perhaps I grow soft in my old age,” Odin murmured, watching Lauren stroke the nose of another steed. “Your mother… perhaps it is her passing which has taught me to see what my eye has long been blind to. She spoke of her, your Lauren, and her coming.”

“What?” Loki whispered shocked.

“Frigga, she saw her coming.” Odin waved a hand before Loki could ask more questions. “She did not know her name, or what she looked like, or even that she would be of Midgard. Your mother saw only her coming.”

“Why did she never say… anything?” Loki asked. “Had I know… I…”

“You would have changed the course you were taking. The road you walked, though painful for Frigga to witness, was a necessary one.”

“Necessary?” Loki hissed. “It was _necessary_?” He turned away to tightly grip the bars of the closest stall and watched them frost over. “Do you even… have you any clue what I…” He bit his tongue, refusing to speak more about it.

“Loki, brother… tell me what it is that so disconcerts you?” Thor asked, placing his hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“No.” He shook his head. “Evidently, what I have been through, what I have wrought on this world and the world which saw fit to birth my beloved was _necessary_. Therefore, why would I speak of it when it matters in the amount of _nothing_ in the scheme of things? Why would I let anything I may feel in regards to the matter effect me? It brought me Lauren, my _Ástvinur_. The woman who completed the binding of a _brúðr steinn_ in only three days. If I must bear my sins and my scars for her coming, I would do so again.”

“Loki… no, brother. Do not say such things.” Thor turned him around and took him by the shoulders. “If you have sacrificed to get this point, you should speak on it.”

Something about the way he said _sacrificed_ had suspicion furrowing Loki’s brows. “And what would you know of my sacrifices, _dear brother_?”

Thor released him and stepped back beside their father. “Nothing, but not for lack of asking, Loki.”

He flicked a dismissive hand. “What does it matter now? The past is behind us. I look forward. Toward my future.”

“Loki,” Thor sighed but gave up when Loki sent him a hard, frozen stare and refused to say anymore. “If you will not speak of the past, consider the present. Ask father about Lauren.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Must you always be so persistent?”

“Must you always be so resistant?”

“Ask me what?” Odin interrupted before they could deteriorate into bickering.

“It is nothing,” Loki scoffed.

“Lauren has magic. She passed the _seiðr_ test,” Thor said proudly.

Odin frowned. “But… she is of Midgard.”

“Her paternal grandmother is a seer,” Loki added, the irrational desire to throw up his hands almost overwhelming with Thor’s big mouth.

Surprise widened Odin’s one eye. “This is… unusual.”

“We thought it could be how she managed to complete the binding so swiftly,” Thor said.

“No.” Odin shook his head. “That is not it. Many have the gift of _seiðr_ and have been _Ástvinur_. It made no difference in the length of time it took to finish a binding.”

“She is an enigma,” Thor chuckled. “A perfect puzzle for you two to figure out together.”

Loki made to protest, but Odin cut him off. “Yes, excellent. We can track her genealogy as long as we have a starting point.”

“How?” Loki asked, curiosity outweighing frustration.

“There is always a way,” Odin murmured. “Where did she go? She should not wander off before her face and position are known.”

Loki snapped his head up, reaching for Lauren even as he noted the empty barn. Angry raised voices were coming from the yard, and the horses were all starting to fuss with the rising tension. He ran for the door, well aware one of those raised voices was Lauren’s.

When his name screamed through the air, he shifted himself magically in front of her, pain tearing up her arm from the hand he removed swiftly. “It seems you have a death wish, Stabio,” Loki snarled. “How dare you handle the Princess of Asgard in such a way!”

Stabio paled beneath his beard. “Princess?”

Thor cleared the fence and took everything in swiftly “Loki?”

“Brother, if you would be so kind as to check my wife’s arm,” he asked, glaring at Stabio whose wrist was held tightly in his hand. He bent the bastard’s arm back, forcing the man to his knees. His favourite dagger appeared in his hand with a flick of his wrist.

“My prince! I was not aware-”

Loki stuck the blade to Stabio’s throat. “You… do not speak,” he hissed. “Thor!”

“Loki, _elskan min_ ,” Lauren called quietly. “I’m alright. I’m more worried about this big fellow.”

“Show Thor your arm, my heart.” Loki paid little mind to the people who’d gathered on the outside of the pen or his father who’d come through the gate.

“Loki, I-”

Thor cut Lauren’s protest off by taking her hand and shaking his head as he pushed the long coat off her shoulder and down her arm. Loki didn’t have to look, not when Thor hissed and made an irate sound. He knew it was worse than she was letting on; knew even before Thor had checked with how her pain radiated.

“I should cut off your hand for this!”

“I didn't know who she was!” Stabio cried, his pallor becoming a sickly grey.

“By her dress _alone_ you should have been aware she was a lady of this court,” Thor stated.

“What lady charges in and fights down a stallion in a dress like that?”

The only thing that saved the boy's life was the lack of scorn, his question coming as an awe-filled statement.

“You. I am not familiar with you. What is your name?” Loki demanded.

The boy scrambled to his feet and bowed. “Baron, your highness.”

“To answer your question, Baron, the best kind of lady. One whose soft heart leads her down paths she should not be walking unescorted.”

Lauren blushed but didn't look away from Loki's hard eyes. “It couldn't be helped. Not once I heard him scream, Loki.”

She turned her attention to the big white brute whose wary eyes became soft and warm when she coaxed the stallion to lower his head. Her hands were deft and tender when she stripped the bridle from his head and ran her fingers down the side of the stallion's nose.

Anger rolled through her like a wave when she marched to Loki’s side and shoved her fingers, made red with the stallion's blood, in Stabio’s face.

“This! This is how I know what I'm talkin’ about! You've rubbed the poor thing’s face raw with this,” she shook the bridle and threw it at his feet, “ill fittin’ tack! And the bit is so narrow it pinched his gums so badly there are blisters!”

Loki had slowly pulled his dagger back, her rage far more impressive than his threats.

“And then you lay into him with a switch for misbehavin’?” She grabbed it from Stabio’s limp hold and threw it across the round pen. “I'm of half a mind to switch you once in the ass and once in the knee and see how you like it!”

“Is this true?” The voice was his father's and still rang with authority. “You dared beat a son of Sleipnir?”

“He is a menace, your majesty. You know what trouble the wild ones are,” Stabio whined.

Odin seethed. “That does not give you the right to beat them!” he roared. “Your father was the greatest stable master to ever serve during my rule. You, however, have proven yourself unfit for such responsibility!” Odin looked to Thor to make the final decision, the old king deferring to the new.

Thor stepped toward the stallion to see the damage for himself, but the big male only snorted, pinned his ears, and backed swiftly away, but all could see the limp and swelling present to prove Lauren’s accusation.

Loki gave the despicable male a shove, sending him to his ass in the dirt.

“Stabio, for your crimes against the children of Sleipnir I, Thor, King of Asgard, strip you of your title. As for your crime of manhandling the princess, I leave your fate to her _Ástvinur_.”

“No! _Please_ , no!” Stabio begged, but no one listened.

“Darling.” Loki turned toward Lauren where the bruise had formed five ugly welts on her soft skin. “The injury is yours. How would you have him punished?” he asked and closed his hand over her arm, trailing healing magic up into her shoulder.

“I…” She shook her head. “I… can't stand him takin’ his anger out on the horses. Your temper is as black as your beard, sir!” she snapped. “As long as he never sets foot in another of these barns, I'm content.”

“You are too kind, my sweet,” Loki murmured softly and kissed her cheek as he drew her coat back up over her shoulder. “Content you may be, but I am not. Guards! Take him and his switch. Deliver five blows. One for each line of bruises on my _Ástvinur’s_ arm.” Stabio gasped and began to blubber, but Loki only smiled. “Be thankful _I_ do not wield the switch myself, or I assure you, I would strip flesh from bone.”

Lauren blanched but didn't protest when the guards hauled Stabio from the pen.

“Now, darling.” Loki turned his anger on Lauren. “What are you doing wandering off?”

“I'm sorry, Loki, but look at him. Y’all were talkin’, and everythin’ was just so pretty, and I was just gonna go a little way. Then I could hear them yellin’ and _that man_ was hurtin’ him. I had to stop him, Loki! I had to!”

She clutched his coat, her hands shaking with the adrenaline now wearing off. Big green eyes, earnest and full of compassion, watered with unshed tears.

Was he doomed to forever more crumble at the sight of a quivering lip?

He looked from her face to that of the horse, backed as far as possible from everyone in the pen. His ears were pinned flat to his skull unless his gaze fell on Lauren. Then, they instantly pricked forward, swivelling toward the sound of her voice. “Why did I ever think I could find you a sweet mare?” he mumbled. Sighing, he cupped her cheek. “Show me your new charge, beloved.”

Her smile flashed, brilliant and sweet. She turned from him and made her way closer, hands out and lifted as she murmured to the twitchy stallion.

“There’s my big beautiful boy. Oh, your poor nose.”

She continued to make soft sounds, soothing noises and had quiet hands. If anyone watching doubted she knew exactly what she was doing after this, then they were stupid. The stallion was putty in her hands.

He wickered and nuzzled his nose in her palm while eyeing Loki suspiciously.

“Still causing trouble, Snøstrom?” Loki asked as he laid his hand on the big male’s thick neck. It was grey with sweat.  

“Snøstrom? Is that his name?” Lauren had made her way back to his hindquarters and was running gentle fingers along the welt left behind. “He's gonna need this cleaned. That bastard broke the skin!” she hissed angrily and wrapped her hand lightly around his hock. “And this is already swelling.” She turned her head and pointed at the boy. “You, Baron, right?”

“Yes, milady.” He nodded frantically.  

“I need ice and antiseptic and a halter with a padded noseband,” she commanded.

“Lauren, darling,” Loki chuckled and held out a halter exactly as requested.

She blinked at his hand, red slowly tingeing her cheeks. “Oh, right. Would you mind?” She stroked her hand down the white flank, her eyes pleading.

“Anything for you, my heart,” he murmured, lightly brushing her hair back. It was quite dishevelled, her dress now dirty around the hem, and hands covered in smears of mud and blood from the stallion. Somehow, it made her all the more beautiful.

Another brilliant smile curled her lips. She shone from within, and it was not lost upon him the soft gasps and reverent sighs which came from the watching crowd.

Tearing his gaze from her, he eyed the big white. Stabio had been correct in saying Snøstrom was trouble. The stallion had always had a chip on his shoulder, quick to kick or bite, but as Loki had told Lauren’s father, Asgardian steeds were as likely to kill you as look at you when brought in from the wild lands.

This one, though many years from the wilds, still retained the headstrong nature of his sire, Sleipnir, one of but a handful of colts born directly of Odin’s steed. Intelligent, massive, and swifter than the wind, he was so pure of blood no one had dared try and break him to saddle but Loki before his subsequent imprisonment and then banishment.

The stallion snorted once when Loki reached for his nose, then tried to take his hand off with a sharp snap of teeth.

“Hey!” Lauren barked and gave his mane a sharp tug. “Y’all cut that nonsense out. He's only trying to help.”

Snøstrom had never looked more chastised. Head down and ears drooping, he gave Lauren sad eyes and a quivering lip.

“Don't you look at me like that. You're the one actin’ out when Loki’s only tryin’ to make you feel better,” she scolded firmly.

Fighting not to laugh, something for which both Thor and Odin had no such control and were guffawing off to the side, Loki laid his hand on Snøstrom’s hide and healed all his injuries in one go. “There you are, my sweet. He is good as new.”

Still, she ran her palm over the horse’s flank and down to check his hock.

“Doubting me, love?” he teased.

“Never,” she huffed. “More… a habit I guess.” Her hand was gentle on his arm when she slipped past him and held out the halter. “Let’s go.”

Snøstrom dropped his nose through the halter like a trained puppy, completely docile while Lauren buckled it on and quickly checked the fit.

“That's better, isn't it?” she asked, stroking her hand down the stallion's throat.

“Come along, darling. It seems we must get your new steed settled. Baron, for your part in today's excitement, you are now solely responsible for the care and keeping of Snøstrom, starting with a thorough grooming,” Loki decreed.

The boy’s face paled, and shoulders slumped. “Yes, milord,” he murmured.

Lauren attached the lead Loki handed her to the halter, but she was frowning at the boy. “If it's that big a burden, or you're gonna shirk your duties, then you can high tail it out of here with the other one. Either fish or cut bait, Baron.”

The boy looked at Loki in confusion.

“I do believe what my wife is so charmingly trying to say is, if you cannot do the work, we will find someone who will properly see to the princess’s horse.”

The boy paled even further. “No! _No, please_! I-I’ll take excellent care of him, milady! I promise!”

He hurried forward, but Lauren only stared him down when he held out his hand for the lead. “We will get one thing straight between us, Baron before you take charge. If I _ever_ see you yank a pair of reins again as you did today, on any horse, you'll catch the Devil faster than you can say boo. Do you get me?”

Baron swallowed thickly and nodded, though Loki was uncertain just how much of Lauren’s delightful southernisms the boy understood.

“And you,” she poked Snøstrom in the shoulder when the mischievous gleam came to his eye, “had best behave. You’re a son of Sleipnir. Act like it!”

“That would make him proud and arrogant and quite hard-headed,” Odin chuckled. “So perhaps not.”

“Oh,” Lauren murmured. “Then maybe just be nice to Baron. He'll take care of you.”

Snøstrom curved his strong neck around and nudged Lauren with his nose, making quiet little noises of agreement.

“Good boy.” She gave his neck a pat and handed off the lead to the stable lad who took it cautiously and led the stallion away.

“It seems you have made quite a stir, little sister. The news of your championing one of our most unruly stallion's shall spread like wildfire,” Thor snickered.

“I didn't mean to cause trouble,” she said softly, wringing her hands together. “He was just… such a scallywag! Beatin’ on y’alls horse because he was too dumb to see he was hurtin'. Idiot! So chugged full of himself. I was of half a mind to switch him one right upside his fool head!”

Loki watched in amazement as his father’s grin spread to fill his face before Odin tipped his head back and laughed as Loki had not seen him laugh in an age. When he finished, he reached out and took Lauren by the shoulders and planted a kiss on both cheeks.

“You, darling girl, were made for this family. Never have I been more charmed by a bout of temper.”

“And Snøstrom is not our horse, Lauren. He is yours,” Thor beamed.

“Mine! I thought y’all were just,” she waved a hand, “makin’ a statement in general! He's so… perfect. It's like daddy givin’ up his prime stallion. Y’all can't do that.”

“You don't understand, my heart,” Loki said turning her toward him. “When I told your father Asgardian steeds were as likely to kill you as look at you, it was not a jest. It takes time, patience, and trust to break one of our horses to saddle. Every so often we have one who is… more Sleipnir than expected. They are what Stabio referred to as the Wild Ones. These steeds accept only one rider, one partner for their lives. Snøstrom has chosen you.” Her mouth fell open, and Loki cupped her cheeks. “Why I ever thought I could find you something safe and calm…” He laughed and shook his head. “What a fool I am.”

Lauren flushed with pleasure and looked shyly away. “I only wanted to stop his pain. The boy… he was just doin’ as told, but the other man… Loki.” She lifted hard eyes to his. “He liked it.”

“How do you know this?” Odin asked, his frown carving deep lines into his aged face.

“Lauren is a truth speaker, Father,” Thor bragged.

“A Midgardian with _seiðr_ , an _Ástvinur_ who completed a binding in three days, and a truth speaker…” Odin murmured thoughtfully. “Just who are you shaping up to be, girl?”

Fear trickled through her and in turn him when Lauren whispered, “No one. I'm just… me.”

“You are my wife and very dear to my heart,” Loki murmured, drawing her in and kissing the crown of her head. “You did brilliantly, my love. Though I would prefer you did not wander off without escort in the form of a two-legged companion again,” he said, eyeing the kitten who snuck beneath a rail to trot toward them.

The people who'd gathered to watch the happenings in the round pen had dispersed, most with whispered words of amazement for the woman who'd stood against Stabio in a dress fit for a queen without so much as batting an eye.

“I've learned my lesson,” she assured him. “I'm sorry to cause such a fuss.”

“It was a fuss in need of making.” Thor patted her arm. “To find one we trusted to see to the keeping of one of Asgards greatest assets was abusing them…” He shook his head in disgust.

“Stabio’s father has only been retired months at most. This will shame and upset him. I must send a raven. Excuse me.” Odin nodded to the group and swiftly left the pen.

“Father was very close to Stabino, Stabio’s father. Through their combined knowledge you see the bloodlines and stock we have today. This will be a mighty blow to Stabino,” Loki explained.

“I never meant-”

Thor cut her off with a shake of his head. “Better we find out now, publicly and with witnesses, than to have it drag on for months more. The damage, hopefully, will be minimal. Loki?”

“When I have a moment, I will ask around.”

Lauren frowned. “Ask?”

“The horses, darling.”

“Ah. Right. Like with ours by the river.”

“Exactly so,” he grinned and led them all from the pen, sending a trickle of magic over her to smooth out her hair and clean her up, though it seemed to bother her not at all to be dirty and dishevelled.

“Why doesn't someone else ask?”

“Because Loki is the only one who speaks horse,” Thor chuckled.

“A quirk of my magic, brother. Unlike some who study languages such as Flora Colossus during school,” Loki huffed.

“You just wait. One day that will come in handy,” Thor snickered.

“We shall see, brother. For now, darling, let us continue. We'll show you the famed Sleipnir and continue on.” Hopefully, without further excitement.

***

They took her to a large barn off on its own and led her into the dark, quiet interior. There were people here, but they moved silently, almost as if they were afraid to disturb the churchlike quality of the air.

Loki’s guiding hand led her toward the one and only stall, where she peaked inside to the stallion who dozed lightly in the shadows.

A soft squeak of, “Oh, my stars!” escaped her on a whisper for four of his eight legs were cocked in his repose.

Thor chuckled softly and leaned on the door. “Impressive, is he not?”

“He’s gorgeous!” she exclaimed, admiring his deep grey dappling, dark legs, and black mane and tail.

A dark eye cracked open. Then his head lifted and ears twisted toward them. When he straightened to his full height, Lauren gasped.

“He’s so tall!”

Loki chuckled as Sleipnir made his way closer. “More than eight feet at the withers. He’s quite something.”

Lauren stared up in awe as the enormous equine lowered his head over the stall door and blew warm air over her face. “My you’re a big one!”

If a horse could laugh, this one chuckled and brushed his nose against her cheek. She lifted her palms to his face and gently caressed his velvet-soft muzzle.

“He likes you. Which shouldn’t surprise me,” Thor snickered.

Sleipnir turned to Thor and gave him a hard nudge which sent him stumbling back. He lowered his head and turned his face to study Lauren with one large dark eye.

She’d never felt more a fly under the microscope of someone’s perusal than she did when that large dark eye fixed on her. He stared at her, long and hard, before he turned his attention to Loki and wickered out a soft sound.

“She is that,” Loki said just as quietly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“What?” Lauren asked. “What did he say?”

“Sleipnir is highly intelligent, human level intelligent. He says you are both beautiful and wise. The word has been spreading of the woman in the dress of stars who stood against Stabio to protect one of his sons. He is impressed someone so… _small_ could have such bravery in her.” Loki brushed his lips over her ear. “He likes you. That says much of who you are.”

Lauren lifted her hand to lightly brush Sleipnir’s soft cheek. “Really?” He bumped his nose against her shoulder, rocking her back into Loki.

“He doesn’t much like me, so how important could his opinion really be?” Thor scoffed.

She could tell he was teasing though by the way he was scratching the big stallion’s neck. “Maybe if you were nicer,” she joked and leaned over the wide stall door to see all eight feet. “How in the world do you not trip over them?”

“He says practice,” Loki snickered. “I hate to pull you away, darling, but there are things to see to before we must dress for dinner.”

“What things?” she asked, happy to run her fingers over the soft, warm hide.

“We must see to it that Baron is caring properly for Snøstrom, then we, my love, have a date with a seamstress, so you do not have to rely on me to create every gown you wear, as well as speak with Selvina to have your maids assigned-”

“That’s not… I don’t need maids.” She shook her head vigorously. “There’s no need to fuss!”

“Lauren.” He turned her toward him and cupped her face. “You will need them. They will see to your needs when I must attend to other business, as well as assist you in finding your way around the palace.”

“I just… I don’t want the… I… I don’t want…” She closed her eyes, shamefaced and unhappy.

“Don’t want what, love?” Loki asked, his voice worried. “You know I will do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

Lauren sighed and lifted her hands to his chest. “The attention.”

“ _Elskan min_ ,” he crooned.

She flinched. “Attention never goes well for me,” Lauren whispered, feeling inadequate and even worse when Thor’s hands came down on her shoulders.

“Lauren, look at me.”

Slowly, she lifted her eyes to his and fought the burn of tears. “Loki…”

“You can do this. I believe in you, complete faith and trust. You are the bravest, strongest, most talented woman I know. You will shine here. I know it. I _feel_ it!” He stroked her hair back, tilted her chin up, and swept the single tear from her cheek. “I know you had no desire to be a princess. I know this is not what you expected. I must beg your forgiveness for… fudging the truth when I said you could… ignore it. But I believe in you, so strongly, so completely, I would stake my name and my title on your ability to be here, be the princess you were born to be. You are of Asgard, and you are _exactly_ where you are meant to be.”

“Loki…” she breathed, so overwhelmed with his faith in her.

“He’s not wrong, little sister.” Thor stroked his hand down her hair and stepped to the side so she could see him. “You fit here. You are strong and wise. You see things others do not and will be a benefit, nay a _blessing_ to this court. You have already been a blessing to this family.”

“I have?” she whispered.

“You have,” he assured her. “Never have I seen Father take to anyone as he as you. You are a light, little sister. A bright one which has brought laughter back to him after these last years of sadness.”

“You can do this, my love,” Loki said softly. “You have us, you have Odin, and you have four of the greatest warriors of Asgard more than willing to come to your aid. Just be you, my sweet, beautiful darling, and things will be easy.”

Lauren breathed out a shaky breath and took their hands, giving them both a tentative smile. “Guess with that kind of faith, how could I not give it my best?”

“Darling.” Loki caught her chin. “You always do your best. That was never in doubt. We have absolute confidence in you, my love.” He leaned down and took her mouth in a silky soft kiss which left her sighing in bliss when he lifted his head. “Now, onward.”

He motioned to Thor who bent and pressed a soft peck to her cheek. “You are amazingly brave, little sister. I am so very proud of you.”

Sleipnir blew a gentle stream of air over her and lipped her hair.

Loki smiled. “He believes it as well.”

Lauren pressed her cheek to that of the big stallion and looked up into his kind, dark eye. “Thank you,” she whispered. “All of you.”

He wickered softly, no more than a flutter of his nostrils as Loki and Thor drew her away.

“What did he say?” Lauren asked, smiling at Sleipnir over her shoulder while her small kitten scampered along at her heels.

Loki squeezed her fingers. “He called you Lady of Stars and Fire, and invited you to visit often.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: smexy and fluff

## Chapter Five

* * *

Lauren sighed and collapsed onto the divan before the fire in their suite. “I’ve been dressed, measured, poked, prodded, and kitted out for dance competitions, recitals, and debutant duties, but I’ve never been put through such a whirlwind of fabrics and deference like that… ever,” she giggled softly, a little stunned and a lot wore out.

“It has been some time since the royal seamstress has had a lady to dress,” Loki chuckled. “Not since mother. Even then, mother had a very distinct, reserved style to her. Always elegant, but a little… stuffy.”

She scratched the ears of the kitten when he crawled in her lap. “I don’t believe for one minute your mother was ever _stuffy_.”

“Perhaps _restrained_ would be a better term. She was Queen. Her decorum and the appearance she presented had to be without blemish.”

“That sounds… ominous,” she murmured, frowning at him.

Loki sat gracefully at her side and curled around her. “No, no. It wasn’t meant to be. It is different for you, darling. Mother was meant to be Odin’s counterpart, the beacon of propriety. Whereas you, my sweet, are young and beautiful. The ladies are excited to dress you simply because they can… stretch their creative wings. They can be a little more risque in their designs. They will dress you as the young, vibrant _Ástvinur_ you are. The wife of the prince, rather than the king.”

“So I get a little more leeway because I’m only the princess?”

“Indeed. You can have a little more fun with your dress and become a pillar of fashion for the Asgardian people.”

“No pressure,” Lauren chuckled and turned her face up to his.

“None at all,” Loki laughed and leaned down to kiss her only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. “Damn,” he muttered and pecked her a kiss before calling out, “Enter!”

A rather short, very stout woman in a deep red dress of what looked like wool with a dark blue apron wrapped around her wide hips bustled through the door. Her dark hair was swept back and up in a bun, and a set of beaded necklaces hung down her chest.

“Ah, Selvin. Excellent.” Loki got to his feet but motioned Lauren to stay put.

“Highness.” She bobbed a quick curtsey and waved two girls in behind her. “Might I introduce Anitra and Anneke.”

Clearly twins, they appeared to be in their late teens. Their dark hair was neatly tied back with narrow bands of silver, both blushing and hands gripped together before them nervously. They, too, were dressed in gowns of deep red, but instead of aprons, their waists were wrapped in belts of black and gold which dangled down the front of both skirts.

They bobbed much deeper curtseys. “Highness.”

“Hm. And you trust them, Selvina?” Loki asked.

Selvina drew herself up tall and smiled widely. “As they’re my daughters? Yes, Highness.”

“Are you overreaching?” Loki teased.

“I assure you, Highness. They are fully prepared to see to your lady. Both are trained to care for royalty and would have eventually taken over for your mother’s elderly maid, Devina. May the Norns rest her soul.”

Loki arched a brow but nodded and motioned them over. “Selvina is the keeper of this grand house, my heart. She’s been in charge for many years.”

“Tis his kind way of saying I am old, milady,” Selvina chuckled and dropped another curtsey, her daughters mirroring her move.

“I highly doubt that,” Lauren snickered. “As he’d be one to talk.”

“My love!” Loki gasped. “You wound me!”

“Mm, hmm.” Lauren giggled. “It’s a pleasure to meet y’all.”

The twin faces popped up, and their mouths dropped open. “Oh, wow…” one breathed softly.

“She sounds so-” said the other.

“Pretty!” they finished together.

Lauren blushed. “Thank you.”

“Ladies,” Loki smirked, “my lady wife, Lauren.”

“Wife?” whispered Selvina, her brown eyes growing wide and darting to Lauren’s throat. “The binding? It’s finished?”

“It is,” Loki said proudly and brushed Lauren’s hair back to reveal the gold torque.

“How beautiful!” the girls gasped together.

Selvina shot them a look which had them returning to their reserved manner of earlier, but Lauren found them charming and giggled softly.

“Thank you, Selvina. I believe they will do nicely.” Loki nodded toward the bedroom. “You will find bags which need unpacking beyond.”

The two grinned broadly and turned to rush away, but Lauren called out, “Wait! How do I tell y’all apart?”

They giggled together and hurried back to the divan where they curtsied again and dropped down to kneel at her side.

“I'm Anneke, older by a whole minute. Mother says I was kissed by the Norns as I have a beauty mark here, milady.” She pointed to a tiny black speck at the corner of her right eye.

“And I'm Anitra, the _younger_ one,” she teased her sister, “far too tricky to let anyone but my future husband kiss me anywhere, your Highness.”

Her grin was so mischievous, Lauren burst out laughing. “Well, I'm very pleased to make both of y’alls acquaintances,” she said and held out her hand.

The twins exchanged confused glances. “Would you like us to kiss it?” Anneke finally asked.

Lauren snatched her hand back. “No! Oh, I, no not at all!” she exclaimed flushing bright red.

Loki quickly sat back beside her. “Forgive me, my love. I forgot to explain. One does not usually shake hands with the servants.”

Embarrassment made her blush all the harder. “Well, that's just stupid. They're still people, Loki,” she huffed defensively.

“We're sorry!” said Anneke, looking contrite.

“Is this a Midgardian thing?” asked Anitra.

“I apologize, your Highness. Perhaps I was… incorrect in my choice,” Selvina murmured worriedly.

“Oh! No, they’re fine.” Lauren looked down at Socks and wished the floor would open up beneath her. “I’m just not good with… all this princess stuff.”

“Lauren,” Loki cupped her chin, “you are doing very well. If there is fault, it is mine.”

“I’m so gonna blow this dinner tonight,” she sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“You most certainly will not!” Selvina huffed and clapped her hands together. “Girls, the bath. You have an hour at most to get her highness ready.” The twins pushed up swiftly, dropped a curtsey and rushed into the other room. “Now, milady,” she smiled kindly. “The girls will see you bathed, relaxed, and dressed. This court isn’t like the ones of Midgard with all the fancy table manners so do not let that concern you. The Prince will lead you through this evening without incident.” She tilted her head toward Loki.

“You know I will, Selvina.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“But it won’t hurt to see you buffed and polished to your finest,” the housekeeper said, eyeing Loki.

“I have been perfectly capable of _buffing_ and _polishing_ my _Ástvinur_ to this point, Selvina,” he growled softly in warning.

“And you do an exquisite job, Highness, but the act of getting ready for an evening amongst the court is like donning one’s armour. For a lady, the bath, the hair, the makeup, the dressing, all gradually builds the confidence and gives one a sense of power. Did you never wonder why your Lady Mother, the Norns keep her, took her own time in preparations?”

He blinked, clearly stunned by this revelation. “No… I didn’t.”

Selvina hummed and gave a sharp nod. “While we have not the time to do a proper bath, I shall see the girls make her shine, my prince.”

“She already does,” Loki murmured and smiled at Lauren. “Are you alright with this, darling?”

Slowly, Lauren nodded. “It’s… like gettin’ ready with Sadie for mama’s party. A way to buck up my nerves.”

“Then I shall leave you to your preparations. I must seek out an item from the vault at any rate. Selvina, I leave my wife in your capable hands.” Rising from the seat, Loki brought Lauren’s hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Your garments for the evening await on our bed, my heart, and I will be back to get you before the hour is upon us.”

Loki gave Selvina one final look and headed for the door.

Once they closed, Selvina gave a huff and sat down on the divan with a flop. “The Norns know I love him like a son, but that man hovers.”

Lauren gave a surprised bark of laughter. “You're not wrong there.”

“Selvina.” She held out her hand.

“Lauren.” She shook the offered hand. “You seem to know a lot about Earth and our customs.”

“Oh, I do. I do. After meeting miss Jane, I spent time in the library, brushing up on what I could. We’d all thought… well, it wasn’t meant to be, was it?”

She smiled sadly, and Lauren nodded. “They… didn’t fit well when I knew her. Not to say I didn’t like Miss Foster, she was just,” Lauren shrugged and went back to petting her purring kitten, “really focused on her work. With her focused one way and Thor focused the other… it wasn’t a good… fit.”

Selvina chuckled softly. “You are rather observant.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“And not afraid to make a stand when it matters,” she said softly, peering at Lauren curiously. “I can’t imagine someone like Jane rushing in to confront that bully Stabio. Maybe getting help or giving him what for, but I doubt she’d stood before a son of Sleipnir with the same fire you did.”

“You heard about that, huh?” Lauren sighed but had to laugh a little. “Guess this place isn’t so different from the Avenger’s Tower. Gossip spreads like wildfire there, too.”

“Even so, what people are saying is positive.” She cocked her head and scrutinized Lauren for a long moment. “Who are you, lady Lauren that you can find the fire in your heart to stand before a man known for his… less than kind demeanour, but the idea of dinner among the court makes you nervous?”

Lauren recognized curiosity when she saw it and smiled at Selvina. “I’m a nobody. Just a regular girl who got lucky and found a home with the Avengers. I’m Tony, Mr. Stark’s assistant. Basically a glorified secretary. That’s how I met Loki.” She looked toward the door where he’d disappeared. “He was… prickly when we first met, but now… he’s so sweet, so kind and generous. He,” she smiled in memory and blushed with happiness, “saved me when I did somethin’ foolish and just keeps savin’ me. Every damn day. Every day he makes me stronger. Better. He lifts me up.”

The look of awe on Selvina’s face made heat flood Lauren’s. “Sorry for goin’ on. Y’all don’t need to be hearin’ me gush like that.”

“No!” She reached out and took Lauren’s hand. “No. It’s about time someone gushed over him. He’s had a hard life till now. I’m so, so happy he’s found the woman who will love him without condition.”

Tears threatened. “Thank you. Thank you for sayin’ that,” Lauren whispered, squeezing the housekeeper’s hand very tightly. “You don’t know how much that means to me.”

It was like a weight lifted from her shoulders Lauren hadn’t even known existed. Besides Thor, the only person to sincerely and heartfeltly congratulate them was Bucky. To have someone else finally, _finally_ , wish them well… was a relief.

Selvina patted her hand. “I mean it, truly. Now, we must get you in the bath. You let my girls pamper you. You’re a sweet child, but I think you will need the mental armour tonight if only for your own peace of mind.” Rising to her feet, Selvina helped Lauren to hers and giggled. “Your prince certainly knows how to make you shine like a star.”

“Selvina?” Lauren asked softly, placing Socks on the divan.

“Yes, my lady?”

Staring down at her linked fingers Lauren murmured, “You remind me so much of the cook we had at home, and you’ve been ever so kind. Would I be really out of line if I asked to hug you?”

With her head bowed, Lauren didn’t see the soft look of compassion come to the housekeeper’s face, but she did feel the arms when they went around her and pulled her in tight to the woman’s ample bosom.

“It will all be fine. You’ll see. Trust yourself and your love. Neither will lead you wrong,” Selvina murmured as she set Lauren away and cupped her face. “You can trust my girls as well. They will be loyal to you as they would have been to the Queen. They were born for this. And know, if you need someone to talk to, someone to ask advice of should you wish to speak of women things with someone besides your husband - because he is _just_ a man,” she smirked, and Lauren giggled, “I am here to assist you. You need only ask to see me in private.”

“Private?” Lauren frowned.

Selvina nodded. “Out there, my dear, I am the keeper of this house. I am Selvina, your humble servant. But here, child, here I will be a shoulder should you need it.”

Lauren sighed. “The division between servant and served is a little… archaic.”

“Perhaps, but even on your Midgard I highly doubt the Queen is called by her first name or hugs her housekeeper,” Selvina chuckled.

“Oh, we don’t have royalty in America.”

“None?” Selvina gasped when Lauren shook her head.

“Though… I guess you could say the President and the First Lady are… kind of royalty.” Lauren shrugged. “I’ve never really thought about it.”

“You’re a strange people,” Selvina said, but she smiled with the words. “Come, now. Into the bath and we’ll see about the rest of you. That man of yours is very good at taking care of you, but I suspect he is unaware of just how much a woman relishes a little pampering.”

Lauren followed her willingly, feeling better and much less nervous.

When they walked into the bath, she paused for the once clear water was now a milky white and the scent of Amazonia Lily wafted on the air.

She gaped at the twins in amazement. “How did you know?”

“Tis one of our gifts, Highness!” Anitra chirped, her smile bright.

“We were born to be maids to the highest ladies of this court,” Anneke stated. “We are trained in everything from bodywork, to hair, to dressing. Our little bit of magic allows us to mimic perfectly any scent and we noticed yours straight away.”

“It’s Loki’s favourite,” Lauren murmured, blushing again.

“Girls, I leave the lady in your most capable hands. You must be at your best for the time is short, and our Princess must outshine the moons tonight. Consider this practice for tomorrow,” Selvina commanded and assisted Lauren out of her coat.

“What’s tomorrow?” Lauren asked.

“Tomorrow you will be introduced formally to the court and the people. Today you were seen, but tomorrow you will be _known_.”

“That doesn’t help my nerves none, Selvina,” Lauren grumbled.

“Princess? If you’ll please sit?” Anitra motioned to the bench.

“Lauren is fine. My belly is already aflutter enough without addin’ princess to the mix.” She pressed her hand to her stomach but sat on the padded bench which had appeared out of nowhere.

“We could never!” they gasped together, shooting their mother a concerned glance before Anitra began taking the metal bits and things from her hair while Anneke knelt to pull the slippers from Lauren’s feet.

Lauren too looked at Selvina who only arched a brow and made a noncommittal gesture. “It would help me out, quite a lot, if we could just… keep things simple when we’re alone. I grew up in a household where we had staff, but they usually called me Miss Lauren, or when it was only us, just Lauren. I’m not… used to this princess stuff yet.”

“I’m certain your trip to the seamstress was one full of highness this, and princess that, with much arse kissing,” Selvina snicker.

“Mother!” the girls gasped.

Lauren burst out laughing. “Very much so! If I didn’t already know Loki was rich and had enough money to burn a wet mule, I’d a known it the minute we walked through the door with how they brown nosed their way through everthin’. Still, it was kind of fun if exhaustin’. I only ever get to play dress up at home when there’s a party and even then its nothin’ like this.” She stroked her hand down the front of her dress.

Eyes twinkling, Selvina snickered, “Madame Lanche and her people are from Xandar. They have a rather high opinion of themselves, but most Xandarians lead… conservative lifestyles. As a fashion designer on Xandar, Lanche was, let’s just say she was a little too lavish for their tastes, but when Asgard descended to sign agreements with Xandar, she found a people after her own heart.”

“Loki said she’d been keepin’ things moderate for his mama when the Queen was alive and seemed enthusiastic about creatin’ stuff for me that would be a little more… bold, I guess. Am I gonna regret that?” Lauren asked, a smirk twitching her lips.

“Good heavens, no!” Selvina laughed and shook her head. “It has been dreadfully dull around here. No imagination from anyone at court. Dark colours or everything is _brown_.” She made a disgusted noise. “You, darling, shall be a breath of fresh air in this court. Now, I must see the dinner preparations are running smoothly, and things are underway.”

Selvina stepped forward and took Lauren’s hand in hers. “You will do brilliantly. I know it.”

“Thank you again, Selvina,” Lauren smiled and squeezed her fingers.

The woman gave her a quick wink and rushed out. Only then did Lauren realize she’d held the woman up and hoped it didn’t cause her trouble.

“Don’t worry. Mother will be fine,” Anneke offered kindly. “There is a host of people working. She just gets to yell at them and tell them when they’re not doing it right.”

Anitra snickered. “Or not working fast enough.”

Lauren laughed softly but groaned a little when Anneke shifted from the floor to the bench beside her and removed the bracers wrapped around her wrists, then began massaging her hands. “Oh, you’re a godsend.”

“If we had the proper amount of time, we’d see you massaged all over for tonight. As it is, we’ll have to rush a little. ‘Ni?”

“Almost done, ‘Nek,” her twin nodded.

“Once Anitra has your hair free, we'll help you out of the dress and into the bath. She’ll wash your hair for you while I get the oils ready. It will be a quick soak and out of the water where we’ll get you dried off and make your skin glow-”

“Not that you don’t already,” Anitra giggled.

“True, ‘Ni, but don’t interrupt,” Anneke scolded. “Then together we’ll help you dress, Anitra will finish your hair, and I’ll see to it you have a face, not even the Norn’s themselves could resist.”

Again, Lauren felt sucked into a vortex but couldn’t find it in her heart to argue when they looked so eager. “Y’all are so nice. Thank you. Though… I’ve never had anyone bathe me before. Least, not since I was a little gaffer.”

“Really?” they asked.

“Mmm. And I haven’t had staff in the last… four years, so I’m used to doin’ for myself.” Though the gentle pulling of her hair was so nice, Lauren closed her eyes and enjoyed.

“I… don’t understand,” Anitra murmured, causing Lauren to sigh.

“My family is wealthy, but a few years ago we had a… fallin’ out. I moved away, and that’s how I came to work for the Avengers, eventually meetin’ Loki. About a week ago, mama called me home over somethin’ so stupid. Everythin’ kind of, imploded. Loki’d come with me, and I swear if he hadn’t, I’d be plannin’ my weddin’ to a horrible man. But he did and in the course of our time together, he helped me find most of my family again. Some… some may be lost to me, but others I plan on holdin’ close to my heart.” A tear trickled down her cheek, thinking of what was gained and what had slipped out of reach. “I pray to God the babies will be okay,” she whispered.

She missed it when the twins exchanged a worried glance above her head before moving to take her mind off the thing which had made her sad.

“You have lovely hands,” Anneke murmured. “Such fine nails.”

“Loki did them,” Lauren said, smiling a little. “He’s a bit of a fashionista.”

“We don’t know this word,” Anitra said.

“It’s not important,” Lauren snickered, figuring that may be pushing things if she outed her husband as a fashion icon. “He was so… everythin’ for me. When the worst news came to light, he was my rock. I love him… so much,” she whispered hoarsely. “I don’t want to embarrass him.”

“You won’t,” Anneke said. “Now, let’s get you up and in the bath.”

They encouraged her to her feet and had the belt at her waist undone and the dress falling from her shoulders before Lauren could say boo. Giving a sharp eep in surprise, she grabbed the fabric to her chest. “Y’all can’t be in here for this!”

The twins only blinked at her. “Why?”

Lauren flushed bright red. “Because I’m naked!”

Again they only blinked. “Such is the nature of having a bath. One must get undressed to get in the water. Do they do it differently on Midgard?”

“Bathin’ isn’t considered a spectator sport where I’m from!”

“Shy,” Anneke murmured to her sister.

“Modest,” Anitra agreed. “Fine.” They each turned their back and covered their eyes. “Get in. We will not peak.”

Well, now she just felt stupid. “Am I bein’ really unreasonable? This is… normal?”

“Quite,” they said together but didn’t turn around.

“But if you’re uncomfortable-” Anneke began.

“We can modify our duties until you know us better,” Anitra finished.

Sighing, Lauren dropped the dress and pulled free the ties holding the practically non-existent underwear in place. “I don’t mean to be such a ninny. I bet y’all think I’m a hayseed,” she muttered as she got in the bath and sat along the edge where the water was deep enough to cover her breasts.

It smelt amazing, felt even better, and instantly reduced her tension. “Wow.”

“We don’t know what a hayseed is either. You have a very unique vocabulary,” Anitra giggled.

“We quite like it,” Anneke agreed.

“But what is a hayseed?” the first twin asked.

Lauren smirked for she kind of adored them already. They were charming and very easy to talk to, much like their mother had been. “How would Loki put it? Um… a peasant?”

“Goodness, no!” they both gasped. “You must never consider yourself a peasant.”

“I’ve made a fool of myself a few times today. I feel very… uncoothe.”

“Nonsense!” they snorted. “You are simply new to our ways. We’re certain if we were brought to Midgard, we would feel the same way.”

“I suppose so,” Lauren murmured.

“We know so.” Anitra knelt near Lauren’s head. “Now, let us continue. Simply relax, close your eyes if you like, and I will see to your hair.”

Her fingers began working on Lauren’s scalp, and she couldn’t help but moan. “Oh… y’all are an angel. You have magic hands.”

“Only for you, my lady,” Anitra said softly, glancing at her sister and smiling brightly. “Only for you.”

***

Loki walked out the door and waited, listening momentarily as Lauren and Selvina connected. He shook his head a little and smiled. He should have known with how she’d been with her own servants that she’d charm theirs just as quickly.

At the end of the hall were four guards and he motioned two of them over.

“My prince?” the higher ranked of the two bowed deeply.

He waved his hand toward the doors to his chamber. “My _Ástvinur_ prepares for tonight beyond those doors. See that no one enters while I’m gone.”

“What if the King-”

Loki slammed him bodily into the wall. “ _No one_! Not even Thor.”

“Yes, your highness,” he wheezed, and Loki released him.

“Excellent.” He patted the man’s chest. “I shall hold you accountable should anything happen to her before I return. Selvina and her maids are with her. See she remains undisturbed while I visit the vault.” Loki walked away with purpose-filled strides and a smirk twitching his lips.

He’d set a spell on the doors already, one which would allow Selvina out, but it would seal behind her, keeping Lauren safe until he got back. No one approached him in his swift gate as he headed for the stairs he knew far too well.

The last time Loki had been down there, he’d taken his mother’s jewelry, but the items he would be retrieving now were ones he’d thought he’d never bestow. They were for his _Ástvinur_. His very heart, and though he knew she was hesitant still about being a royal, he doubted she’d be able to resist what he had to give her.

The idea of it made him slightly giddy in his headlong rush.

He kept a light touch on Lauren, listening to the fluctuations in her emotions, the wild swings and pangs concerned him, right up until she’d relaxed and _affection_ had filled him. He would bet Midgardian money she’d hugged Selvina, and laughed as he slowed to descend the stairs.

Here the air was cool and quiet as his strides carried him down the golden pathway and past pillars with treasures collected from all over the nine realms. The Tesseract gleamed on one, but he paid it no mind. The drive for power and the never-ending search for _more_ had quelled when he’d found _her_.

The most important aspect of his life. Lauren.

He turned left when he came to the wall which would open to reveal the newly made Destroyer, waiting to defend Asgards precious treasures should he be needed, and came to a halt before a door of gold and steel. Magic flowed in green wisps around it, urging it open, and assisting the door when it proved too slow for Loki’s quickly lowering patience.

The lights gleamed, causing the gems and precious stones within to sparkle brightly against their dark velvet backdrops.

He bypassed his Father’s ceremonial helm, Thor’s crown, and his mother’s. Ignored the walls of earrings, bracelets, necklaces, and tiaras. He continued past the chests full of gold and the drawers full of rings to the very back of the vault where few bothered to venture and stared at the chest of wood and gold sitting beneath a single flickering lantern on a pedestal.

His hopes, his dreams, his greatest fantasies resided in that chest. Even as he lifted his hand to touch the filigree and raised designs, Loki felt his heart swell with joy.

Magic drifted over the lock. The quiet snick of it opening sounded as loud as a gunshot in the silent vault. Loki lifted the lid and gazed upon the gold and gems which glittered within.

They were perfect; exactly as he remembered. Closing the lid, he sealed the chest and turned around to find Thor smirking at him.

“It is rare that I am able to sneak up on you, brother.” He motioned the chest. “I have always been curious about what you hoarded so carefully in that box.”

“Only my very hopes and dreams,” Loki said softly. He shook his head and laughed a little. “Forgive me for my sentiment, Thor. These are days I never imagined, I didn't dare dream would happen.”

“After New York? Neither did I,” Thor said quietly. “It is good. Your happiness makes my heart light.”

“I feel as if I could take on the entire universe and win,” Loki laughed. “She makes me… _joyous_!”

Thor chuckled and gripped Loki by the shoulder, his smile infectious. “You are a lucky son of a bitch.”

“I think all of Asgard will benefit from my luck. She is going to shine tonight. Selvina fairly kicked me from our chambers to see Lauren properly prepared.”

“Already charming the servants, is she?” Thor snickered.

“Completely!” Loki snickered as he moved across the vault to place the chest down on an empty table. Again he magicked it open and stepped aside to allow Thor to see what Loki had only ever shown Frigga.

His brother’s mouth fell open. “Shades of Helheim! Loki!”

Loki grinned proudly. “Exquisite aren't they?”

“She will promptly lose her mind. If she doesn't refuse at least once to wear them, I will eat my helm!” he laughed loudly. “Well done, Loki. That is amazing.”

“Seeing them again… I am stunned at my own ability to choose so wisely.” He lightly touched the gems within. “It was as if I knew her, saw her in every piece.”

“Dwarves?” Thor asked.

“Mm, and the Light Elves, and the Vanir, and a few other realms. I started collecting the moment I finished the _Brúðr Steinn_. Things which called out to me; little bits of hope.”

“Do not stab me for I am going to hug you,” Thor quipped and dragged Loki bodily against him. “I am so happy for you, Loki. You deserve every moment of joy.”

Loki snickered but accepted the pounding of Thor’s fist against his spine with good humour. “Thank you, brother.”

Thor set him away and closed the lid on the chest. “You should return to her. It is quite enjoyable to watch a lady at her bath,” Thor said with a mischievous grin.

“Voyeurism, Thor? I never would have guessed you were such a reprobate,” Loki teased.

Thor gasped and feigned insult. “This from the God of Mischief? How many times did you spy on the stable lads and maids once you learned that invisibility spell?”

Loki's smirked at his brother. “If that is where you learned your technique, brother, no wonder I am the better lover. Stable lads,” he scoffed. “The Vontessa was far more accomplished.”

Thor's mouth dropped open in shock. “You spied in the pleasure houses? And you never invited me along? How incredibly rude!”

“Spied. Participated. Whatever.” Loki waved a dismissive hand.

“You did not sleep with the Vontessa!” Thor barked.

Loki gave a non-committal shrug. “Even if I did, twas only to learn how best to please my _Ástvinur_ ,” he grinned wickedly and collected the chest, tucking it securely beneath his arm.

“I cannot decide if I hate or envy you at this moment,” Thor grumbled.

“You can't tell me you never visited the Vontessa?” Loki huffed.

“I did. I just paid through the nose for the privilege,” Thor pouted.

“Worth every ounce I'm sure.”

“Mm,” Thor smirked and looked exceedingly pleased with himself. “Was.”

“If I were to say the Vontessa pales in comparison to the time I spend with my _Ástvinur_ , would that constitute as bragging?” Loki asked, doing his best to keep from grinning like a fool.

“Yes!” Thor huffed and cuffed him in the shoulder as the door to the vault shut behind them.

Loki laughed and shook his head. “Perhaps it's best if  Lauren never learns of this conversation?”

“Definitely,” Thor snickered.

They wander past the marvels collected throughout the ages without a second glance.

“I look forward to tonight,” Thor said.

Loki glanced his way as they climbed together out of the vault. “I do as well, but Lauren is nervous. She fears she'll mess up.”

“Why would she fear that? And even if she were to make an error, it is not as if the people won’t give her some leeway. She is not of Asgard. Mistakes are bound to happen, but she is sweet and kind, and yet so tenacious. The lords will not know what to make of her. The young bucks will fall all over themselves for her, and while the women may, initially, hate her for her beauty and the attention she will garner, they need only watch her with you to know she sees no one else. No matter how pretty.”

“Her lack of attention to Fandral will make that perfectly clear,” Loki chuckled.

“His face!” Thor laughed. “I have never seen him so unhinged! Ha! Twas priceless!”

His brother's laughter ended abruptly, and Loki looked up to see what had caused him to lose his merriment. At the end of the long hall, surrounded by a few other women, Sigyn walked toward them.

“Brother,” Thor murmured. “I don't often caution you-”

“Only every time we speak,” Loki snorted.

Thor threw him a glare. “But this time I beg you to heed my words. While Sigyn was once your close friend and confident, it would not do to keep such a relationship now that your _Ástvinur_ has claimed the space on your arm and the whole of your heart. Beware a jealous woman.”

“Lauren had her moment of pique. She has already met Sigyn, and I explained our past.” Loki shrugged it off.

“It was not Lauren of whom I speak,” Thor warned softly. “Sigyn has long sought to reach above her station. She wished once to do so through you. When father had you tossed in the dungeon, she petitioned to have you wed to her, stating she could offer balance seeing as how you clearly had no _Ástvinur_ to do so.”

Loki gaped at him. “What? But that is not how such things work.”

“As she well knows. Yet still, she tried, aggressively, to usurp Lauren’s place once. Be wary she does not try a second time with farther reaching consequences,” Thor cautioned.

“She must know I would kill her, kill anyone who dared try and hurt Lauren!” Loki hissed.

“There was an age where you said the same of Sigyn,” Thor murmured.

Loki took a step back from Thor, shock turning swiftly to guilt for he was not wrong. There had been a time he and Sigyn had been… closer than he cared to remember. They'd never slept together, but foolish childhood dreams had been uttered between them, ones he'd forgotten until Thor had brought them up.

“It was a lifetime ago when I was young and foolishly believed I could shape my reality. With the coming of my power and the finishing of the _Brúðr Steinn_ I knew she wasn't my _Ástvinur_. I thought she understood…” Loki whispered harshly.

“Sometimes what seems hopeless can offer false comfort when hope is removed from another path.”

“Now you sound like Mother,” Loki huffed, eyeing the approaching women.

“If she believed you had no _Ástvinur_ , as many of us did, it would have offered her false hope in the idea of having you for herself. Just… be careful, Loki. I would hate for you to ignore what your nature is telling you simply because you were once friends.”

He shook his head, finding the conversation disturbing. “I can't… not right now.”

“Go. It is not as if you have to remain when you have the means to escape.” Thor waved him off.

“Thank you, Thor. I will… think about what you've said.” Loki gave his brother a nod and opened a portal to step through, returning him to the corridor outside his chambers.

The last thing he needed was a confrontation when he was feeling angry and outraged at someone he'd once called a friend. The conversation unsettled him greatly, the new _gifts_ he’d been granted with the settling of his soul were humming, but their meaning was yet lost to him. Warnings had his hackles up, but he didn’t want to ruin tonight because of something he was yet uncertain of. He didn’t want to give Lauren something to worry about when she’d already voiced concern about Sigyn. Apparently with good reason.

The guards snapped to attention, but Loki paid them no mind as he walked through the doors to his rooms and set the chest he was carrying down on the bed beside Lauren's incredible gown. He'd once said he would clothe her in gold if she let him, tonight he would succeed in that promise.

He pushed the disturbing thoughts of Sigyn from his mind.

Amazonian Lilies wafted on the air from the bath, drawing him by the nose toward the door. Rich with Lauren’s scent, he inhaled deeply, and a rush of desire skipped through his veins to fire in his loins. It was so her, that champagne bubbles and flowers fragrance. To him, it personified her very being.

He walked through the door in time to watch her rise out of the milky white water and step into the towel held by her maids. The twins had their faces turned away. Lauren’s was flushed with far more than just the heat of the bath, her cheeks bright red with embarrassment, but she gave herself into her maid’s keeping like she’d been doing so for her whole life.

They smiled at her proudly and wrapped Lauren up in the fluffy white towel before urging down on the padded bench. Anitra began to dry her hair, while Anneke took a small towel over her limbs, then pulled a beautiful blue bottle from a basket beneath the bench.

Loki could smell the oil, more of the same fragrance floating on the air when Anneke poured the golden liquid into her palm in a stream. She set the bottle on the floor and began to work the oil over Lauren’s shoulder and down her arm. Lauren hummed happily, clearly enjoying the attention, and Loki leaned against the door to watch.

The oil made her skin glow. It absorbed quickly, the magic in it keeping the fragrance from being overpowering, leaving behind a shimmer on her flesh like she’d been coated in powdered diamonds.

Anitra had sectioned out her hair, drying each with a soft towel. It gleamed platinum and gold, like the fields of wheat he’d seen growing on Midgard. She crouched and took a length of blue silk from the basket Anneke had retrieved the oil from and began rubbing Lauren’s hair with it. Root to ends, over and over, turning the locks into waves of shining silk.

Anneke stood and worked the oil over Lauren’s shoulders, across her chest, the tops of her breasts, and down her other arm before settling to her knees and working the oil over her legs and feet.

A soft, quiet moan slipped from Lauren’s lips and sent a curl of heat rippling through Loki’s blood.

“Y’all have magic hands,” she sighed happily.

“You make it easy. Such lovely skin,” Anneke said.

“And your hair is beautiful. Prince Loki must adore it,” Anitra giggled.

“Why don’t you ask him? Or are you just gonna stand their skulkin’ in the doorway?” Lauren teased, looking back at him.

“I was simply enjoying the view,” he chuckled and walked into the bath.

“Highness.” The twin said together, Anitra bobbing a curtsey and Anneke bowing her head.

Loki came to a stop at Lauren’s side and placed his fingers beneath her chin. “How are you feeling, my love?”

“Like soft spaghetti,” she sighed, a brilliant smile on her lips.

“I quite enjoy spaghetti,” he murmured and bent to press his lips to hers, placing a sweet kiss on her mouth. “You smell divine.”

She blushed with pleasure. “Anneke and Anitra have a gift.”

“It appears so,” he said. “Perhaps I should leave them to it so you can prepare.”

“I thought you wanted to watch?” Lauren teased.

Heat and a sly mischievousness filled her green eyes. The little minx was tormenting him on purpose. Now he wanted to see just how far she would go. “Only if you won’t object, darling.”

“Never,” she smirked.

“Well, then,” he grinned, arched a challenging brow, and moved away to lean against the wall. “Do not let me interrupt.”

“Have you a preference for your lady’s hair, my lord?” Anitra asked.

“Back and off her face if you would. We must let the council of Lords see what good fortune the Norns have granted their prince.”

Anitra grinned slyly and nodded vigorously, moving quickly away to pull open a cupboard along the wall and return with a tall, thin chest with a multitude of drawers, likely containing hair cuffs, pins, and other such accoutrements. Loki flicked his fingers to create a table for her use, and she threw him a grateful smile and a short curtsey.

Selvina must have planned it all out carefully as her daughters were already set to see to his wife, their things carefully stored and already at hand. _Tricky woman_. He quite enjoyed that about Selvina.

It felt odd after a year of being ignored or disregarded by the people around him to suddenly be treated with such respect. The servants had always been deferential, but the court had treated him with more disdain than anything. Tonight would not only be Lauren’s first step into the murky world of court politics but would be a test of their reception of him as well. The return of their once despised, villainous, and dark God of Mischief.

“Anneke?” Lauren asked softly, drawing Loki’s attention off his musings. “When you usually oil a lady up, is it only the exposed skin that gets done?”

Anneke looked up at her curiously before a swift grin curled her lips. “Oh no, milady. Usually, the entire body is treated thusly. But then we have a table for you to lie upon and attention can be properly paid to your person.”

“That would be real nice. I’m a little stiff in my shoulder after calmin’ down Snøstrom.”

She shot him a glance, and Loki smirked a little. “Maybe you should lose the towel, my heart. Allow Anneke to treat your injury.”

“Or I can just open the back,” Lauren huffed, muttering softly, “Tom cat’s kitten.”

He grinned deviously but only crossed his arms as Lauren let the girls tug the towel free, giving Loki a perfect view of her long, beautiful spine when Anitra pulled Lauren’s hair to the side.

“Here?” Anneke asked, sliding her fingers along Lauren’s shoulder blade.

“Mm, though my whole back feels rather tight.”

The minx was up to something, he could tell, but it wasn’t until Anneke began to slide the golden oil over her defined back and shoulders, leaving slick trails of shimmers on her skin that Loki clued in. Of course, his libido caught on first, leaving him achingly hard in an instant when she sighed and arched and gave a soft, sultry moan.  

“Darling,” he purred.

She lifted deep green eyes sparkling with amusement and desire to his and gave him a slow smile. “Yes, _elskan min_?”

“You’re a horrible tease.”

“But a fantastic flirt,” Lauren smirked.

“That is a fact,” Loki crooned.

Anitra giggled softly, her cheeks flushed. Her fingers flashed as she swiftly looped and braided, adding in pins of bright, sparkling diamonds to his wife’s hair. Flicking his fingers, Loki changed them to emeralds. When Anitra startled and glanced his way, he gave her a wink and a shrug and a tiny shake of his head. It wasn’t important, but they would match what waited in the chest on the bed better now.

The younger twin only nodded and finished the last of Lauren’s braid with a wide golden cuff. It would hang long and thick down her spine, but for now, Anitra laid it over Lauren’s shoulder.

“There,” Anneke said. “I’ll retrieve your dress, milady.”

“Give us a moment first,” Loki said, motioning both girls to leave the room.

They hurried out giggling behind their hands and shut the door with a quiet click.

“You have been quite the tease, my love,” Loki murmured, gliding across the floor as she stood and let the towel fall revealing her gorgeous, soft, shimmering skin.

“And whose fault is that? Standin’ there lookin’ all sexy in your leather like some Asgardian prince or some such foolishness.” She tsked softly and shook her head.

“It appears your bath has done wonders for you. It has certainly built up your confidence if you can tease me so,” he said, crouching to pour some of Anneke’s oil into his hand. “It would be a shame not to finish the job.”

He rubbed his palms together as he returned upright, cupped her breasts and rubbed his slick thumbs over her nipples. They pebbled swiftly, hardening into buds he would love to wrap his lips around, but there was not the time. Instead, he passed his oiled hands down her torso, over her ribs and hips, and across her belly, paying particular attention to the serpents decorating her flesh.

“Loki,” she sighed, her pleasure evident.

“Do you desire my touch, pet? Does it inflame you?” he whispered against her lips.

“Yes,” she moaned, sinking her fingers into his hair.

He lightly nipped her pouting lower lip. “Are you wet for me, my sweet love?”

Sultry, dark eyes gleamed with challenge. “Touch me and find out.”

A growl left his throat as he took her mouth and slipped his hand between her legs. She was indeed wet, coating his fingers and bathing him in liquid heat. With the other, he trailed his fingertips up and down her spine, relishing in the shivers wracking her body because of his touch.

“You try so hard to play the coquet, but you end up turning yourself on, don’t you, Lauren?” Loki said as he whispered his lips over her jaw and down her throat.

“Only because I know what you’ll do to me if I can seduce you,” she moaned, tilting her head back for his lips.

“You need only _breathe_ , my darling, to seduce me. A look, a glance, a sigh, even a flutter of lashes steals the very thoughts from my brain. But when you try, my heart, when you actively seek to make me beg to have you? Take you? Love you? It is a siren’s call.”

Tenderly, lovingly, he touched her, made her ache and moan and sigh in delight. He sent pleasure singing through her veins with nothing more than the soft petting of her wet core and the bundle of nerves swelling beneath his fingers.  

“Please…” she begged, her lashes lifting to show him dark emeralds full of fire.

“Come for me, my love,” he whispered. “I won’t make you wait.”

Her lashes swept down when the wave crashed over her, her release a gentle roll of pleasure through her body which saw her sagging at the knees. Even her moan was little more than a soft sigh, quiet and sweet. Passionate and loving.

He kissed her, sank into her mouth, drew on her tongue with needy little pulls. He’d love to strip down, sit on the bench, and have her ride him until neither of them could walk, but alas, they did not have the time.

“There, pet. A taste of later. Something to think about if the dinner becomes tedious and boring,” he chuckled softly and settled her back on the bench where he gave her back her towel. “I’ll see the maids return.”

“Loki.” She grabbed his arm before he could leave, and he peered curiously down at her. “Later, I’m gonna return that favour.”

“I do not doubt it, _elskan min_. Not at all,” he chuckled softly and flicked his fingers toward the door.

The twins returned quickly. Anneke carrying her dress, Anitra her shoes. He stood back and watched them work within the realm of Lauren’s modesty to help her slide the gold confection over her head before whisking the towel from beneath the dress and offer her the Asgardian equivalent of ladies undergarments, a swatch of fabric with beaded side closures.

Lauren’s cheeks were quite pink by the time she stood to put her shoes on, but the twins and their chatter had her swiftly at ease again. He would have to thank Selvina. Her daughters were making every step as comfortable as possible, explaining as they went without sounding condescending.

One went for cosmetics, the other fragrance, seeing the final touches finished to turn his beautiful wife into a stunning goddess. They coloured her cheeks a soft peach, a perpetual blush though he doubted her face would need the help. Her eyes were winged with black kohl, the shadow both jade green and cream to enhance her already striking colour, lashes darkened, and small multifaceted diamonds placed at the corner of her tear ducts. A soft pink coated her lips, but the colour was matte, and he frowned.

“If they’re not shiny, he’s gonna pout,” Lauren said with a smile, not even needing to look his way to know his preference.

Anekke snickered. “Glossy it is.”

Anitra giggled and dabbed the glass top from the perfume bottle to Lauren’s wrists, throat, and the apex of the valley between Lauren’s breasts.

They were very careful around her torque, avoiding touching it unless absolutely necessary, impressing Loki with their care. Add in how relaxed and happy Lauren was, Loki owed Selvina a case of the brandy she loved so much. He could not have chosen better for Lauren than the twins.

“I think…” Anneke murmured, stepping back.

“You are finished,” Anitra said, joining her sister.

Lauren glanced at the mirror, but stood and turned toward him. “Well?”

She held out her arms and then brought her hands to her belly, but Loki was quite speechless. He'd created the golden gown for tonight to be a reflection of her grace. The sleek lines and fitted nature a way to showcase her enticing figure. The low neckline was meant to show off her torque, but he'd been foolish to think he would remain unaffected by the look of her.

He moved toward her in a trance and went to his knee at her feet. “Exquisite,” he sighed as he plucked her ring from the bowl the twins had placed his mother’s bracers and all her ornaments in and returned it to her hand. He brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, inhaling deeply the champagne bubble scent which tickled his nose. “But… something is missing.”

“Oh dear!” Lauren gasped and bit her lip. “What?”

Even the twins looked worried, afraid they’d done something wrong. “Come with me, love, and I'll show you.” Loki got to his feet and led her back into their bedroom toward the coat he’d created to go with her dress, as well as the chest he’d collected from the vault.

“What’s this?” Lauren asked, touching the lid.

“A gift. One I’ve been collecting for my _Ástvinur_ since the day of the _Brúðr Steinn’s_ inception.” He stroked his hand down her tight golden sleeve and adjusted one of the straps on her shoulder. “Open it.”

She glanced at him suspiciously. “Why?”

“It’s a gift, darling. You wouldn’t want to upset me by denying me the ability to give my beloved a gift would you?”

She eyed him for one more long moment before lifting the lid. “Oh, my stars… _Loki_!”

He gazed down at the red and black velvet liners. “Each piece was chosen with you in my heart, my love. Centuries before you were born, long before I knew what you looked like, or who you were, I began collecting these things for you. Each one…” He had to stop and clear his throat. “Each one fits you so perfectly when I went to get this chest, it surprised me how well I’d done. How I knew you even before I became immersed in your compassion.”

“Oh, peaches,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

“No, no, darling. Don’t cry.” He took her face in his hands and kissed her glossy lips. “No tears over a gift.”

“You spoil me,” she whispered, clutching his tunic.

“You deserve it. Now,” he reached into the chest and lifted out a gold and emerald bandeau tiara from within, “this I found on Nidavellir. It was created by the dwarves and when I saw it… I knew it was meant for you, my _Ástvinur_. My very heart.” He set the wide circle of gold and jewels on the crown of her head and watched it settle into her thick hair. Dwarf created as it was, the tiara would stay in place without assistance, for their jewelry was always impeccably well behaved.

“Heavier than I expected,” she said, reaching up to touch it.

Loki only smiled, deciding against telling her it was because the gold was the purest, finest metal ever smelted, more precious than any minted bar or coin on all of Midgard and turned back to the open chest. “These,” he lifted the quartet of bangles from within and slipped them over her left hand, “I bought from a woman on Vanaheim. She claimed they once belonged to a great queen. Now they are yours.”

“Pretty,” Lauren murmured, touching them lightly.

“The rings I found in the market here on Asgard. Three of a kind, one for the body,” he slipped one on her left pointer finger, “one for the heart,” another on her middle, “one for the soul.” The last he slipped onto her thumb. “But this one,” he plucked the dual ring from within the chest. The gold had been formed and curled and bent until roses, and other flowers had taken shape. Some of the petals had been enamelled in pastels of pink and purple with the leaves in shades of green, while others had been left in their natural state. He took her right hand in his and slipped the rings over her pointer in middle fingers. “I found on Sovereign when we visited the worlds as the royal family of Asgard. A stuffy and uptight people, but they made exquisite jewelry. Though purchasing this piece was a trial.” He rolled his eyes.

At any other time, he would have just taken what he wanted, but the Sovereign’s had an unfortunate habit of hunting down and killing people who stole from them. Additionally, the ring was a gift for his beloved, and he couldn’t bring himself to do it, suffering through the tedious and lengthy negotiations until he’d finally managed to purchase the item.

“It’s so perfect. It looks nearly real,” Lauren smiled brightly up at him.

“Lastly,” he drew the pair of golden snakes from their velvet bed, “when I forged the _Brúðr Steinn_ in the flames of Valhalla, I made this as well.”

“Why?” Lauren asked as he slipped the bracelet over her right hand and up her wrist to fit firmly around her forearm near her elbow.

“Because…” He took a shaky breath. “I needed the physical reminder of what this,” he lightly touched her torque, “would look like when it was complete. The snakes, the stone. I would look at the cuff and wonder about you. Who you were and when I’d find you. It kept me grounded for a long time. Then it became a painful reminder that I hadn’t found you yet. That I was unlikely to ever find you.”

She lifted her hands to his face. “You found me, peaches. You found me. I’m right here.”

“Lauren,” he whispered and pulled her in close.

“Everythin’s perfect, Loki. It’s all beautiful. You did a wonderful job,” she murmured, lightly stroking his face. “I love everythin’.”

He kissed her again, unable to stop himself. Just sank in and wallowed in her compassion, in her love. He would never understand how he’d gotten so lucky, but he had, and she was his for the rest of his life. “I love you,” he said softly once he broke the kiss.

“Love you, too, peaches. With my whole heart.” She patted his chest.

He sighed and nuzzled his nose against her cheek. “If it weren’t for this dinner, I would tell Thor to go to hell and keep you here with me.”

“After all the work the girls put into makin’ me fabulous? You’d best be showin’ me off, Loki Odinson!” Lauren smirked.

Chuckling softly, he released her to pick up the coat of sheer golden tulle with its mirrored accents and heavy embroidery and held it out for her to slip into. “You are a goddess,” he hummed, unable to believe how incredible she looked. “Ladies.” He nodded his approval to the two slightly teary-eyed servants. They both blushed, bobbing quick curtsies. “Have my love’s things unpacked. She will not need your services again tonight.”

“Highness,” they said, giggling softly as they returned to clean up the bath.

“Darling.” Loki snapped his fingers and held out a cream cloak with a heavy fur collar. “You will be cold until we get where we are going.”

“Oh?”

“Mm.” He nodded and waved a hand, replacing his own attire with his more formal garb and a fur-lined coat of black leather. “It’s a very special dinner.”

“Special how?” she asked, taking his arm and letting him lead her from the room.

He stopped long enough to pick up her kitten and tuck Socks in her arm beneath the cloak. “You will see.”

Loki led her through the doors of their chambers, past the guards who came sharply to attention and opened a portal which led out onto a flat, open wharf. He laughed when Lauren gasped.

“That’s a boat!”

“Yes, it is,” Loki snickered and laughed all the harder when she smacked him for laughing. “That’s why you needed the cloak, darling. It will be chilly on the water, but there is no better way to view the moons and stars of Asgard than from the waters or the sky around Asgard.”

“But that’s an _actual_ , like, Vikin’ boat!” she gasped.

He continued to chuckle as he led her toward the ramp. “I hate to disappoint you, my heart, but your Vikings took their designs from us. So _that_ is a genuine Asgardian vessel.”

“It’s enormous,” she said reverently.

“Well,” he smirked, “size does matter.”

She barked a laugh and grinned up at him. “You’re such a cad!”

“But I’m your cad. Come along, my love. Let us dazzle the dullards of Thor’s court.”

Her eyes gleamed with the light of mischief he utterly adored when she nodded her agreement and started up the ramp at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: language

## Chapter Six

* * *

Thor and Odin were leaning against the ship’s railing staring out at the city when Loki and Lauren ascended to the expansive deck. They turned at the same time, matching smiles spreading when their gazes fell upon Lauren.

Loki couldn’t help but grin proudly for she genuinely looked spectacular, but their attention set her blushing. The swiftly setting sun coated her in gold and made her glow with health and beauty, and if he weren’t already head over heels in love with her, he would have fallen swiftly seeing her like this. Such a revelation had him wondering how many of the young fools here this evening would make idiots of themselves before her.

“Little sister,” Thor said offering his hand to pull Lauren closer to see her better, “you are exquisite!”

She executed a perfect and eloquent curtsey, so graceful it took Loki’s breath when her heavy cloak slipped from her shoulders, exposing her dress and the gossamer coat beneath.

“Your majesty,” she said, her voice so heavily laced with amusement and teasing Thor burst out laughing and drew the eye of everyone milling about on deck. She lifted her head and smiled blindingly bright.

“A magnificent creature. You will quite be the brightest star in my son’s court,” Odin agreed, stealing Lauren’s hand from Thor to help her from her deep curtsey.

Loki retrieved her cloak and settled it on her shoulders again. “You will catch a chill, darling.”

“Not used to the coolness of Asgard,” Thor said with a nod. “I can understand that. Your home was very warm.”

“I'm alright. Between Loki and everythin’ bein’ lined with fur, I’m perfectly comfortable,” she said, her attention drifting to the city beyond the ship.

“If everyone has boarded, should we not be off?” Loki inquired while pulling Lauren’s cloak closed.

“Indeed.” Thor lifted his hand and nodded to the crewmen. “We’ll get underway. Lauren, would you like to see the city before we go inside?”

“Can I?” she asked, full of excitement.

“Of course, _elskan min_ ,” Loki crooned. “We can stay until we clear the harbour. It will give the sky time to change colour.”

“Change colour?”

Loki curled his arm around her waist and led her toward the opposite side of the ship where the interior of the city would be easier to see. “Yes, my love. As the sun sets and the moons rise, the sky puts on a stunning display of colour I am certain you will enjoy.”

She took the kitten from within her cloak and set him on her shoulder where Socks proceeded to wiggle down into her thick fur collar and dig in his claws. Lauren giggled softly, turned to face the city, and set her hands on the railing. “This place…” she said shaking her head, eyes alight with awe. “Not even in my wildest dreams could I have imagined such a place.”

“I am pleased you like it,” Odin chuckled. “It took many years to bring into existence.”

Huginn and Munin, Odin’s ravens, flew down and landed in front of his father where they sat, peering curiously at Lauren before Munin stalked closer and croaked a raspy, “Hello.”

“Oh!” she gasped. “They talk?”

“They’ve learned to mimic over the years, simple words and phrases, but only I truly know what they are saying,” Odin explained.

“Big,” Lauren murmured. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a pair of ravens so large.”

She reached toward Munin before any of them could stop her, but instead of trying to take her fingers off as was the ornery old things typical greeting, the raven preened beneath her touch. He croaked and groaned and made ridiculous noises, all while running his beak over her hand, and lightly nibbling her fingers until she scratched her nails up and down his chest.

“Huh…” Odin murmured, as stunned as the rest of them.

When Huginn bullied Munin out of the way by biting his tail, Lauren scolded the second raven with a soft tsking sound. “Now that wasn’t very nice, bitin’ your friend.” She soothed the ruffled feathers of the first raven before lightly tapping Huginn’s beak. “Behave or no pets.”

Sufficiently contrite, Huginn croaked out a quiet, “Sorry.”

“Better.” She scratched his ruff and caressed her fingers down Huginn’s spine before smiling at Odin. The look on his face had the smile falling away. “What?”

Odin studied Lauren thoughtfully. “They usually dislike most people.”

Her attention returned to the raven’s, one beneath each hand. “Are you naughty birds?” Munin shook his head, but Huginn lifted his wings in a very human-like shrug. “Well, we can’t ruin all your fun, can we now?”

“Fun,” Huginn croaked.

“Food?” Munin asked.

Laughing, Odin turned from the rail. “I will leave you with the young men, my dear, and see to these two. Join us when ready.”

The raven’s looked torn between following his father and staying with his wife, but finally spread their wings and flew after Odin.

“Strange,” Loki muttered.

“Indeed,” Thor agreed.

“What?” Lauren asked, but she wasn’t paying them any attention, too invested in staring up at the passing architecture of the city.

“Nothing, sweet. It’s not important.” Loki played with the tail of her braid as Thor stepped closer.

“What are those?” Lauren asked, pointing at the high bridges which spanned the waterway their ship floated down.

Thor and Loki both looked up together. “Triumph Bridges.”

“Triumph?”

“The people gather there to witness our arrival when we return in victory. Asgard is called upon to assist on many worlds. There is always cheering and celebrating and the throwing of flower petals from the outlook of those bridges,” Thor explained.

“And what if y’all don’t win?” Lauren asked.

Loki gasped in feigned afront. “Asgard lose? How dare you speak such sacrilege!”

“Oh, come on,” she huffed, nudging him in the ribs. “There’s never been an Asgardian defeat?”

Thor crossed his arms as he leaned into the railing, the metal of his sleeves beginning to glimmer in the twilight. “There has not, little sister. There have been wars in which many have fallen, but Asgard has always returned in victory.”

She was quiet for a long moment, staring up at the bridges, a dozen of them spanning the distance they travelled. “War. Such a small word yet… such big consequences.”

Loki frowned. “Lauren?”

“It’s a word tossed out at random anymore. Two people fightin’ over a pair of shoes can be “at war” with each other. Sometimes I feel like it's lost its significance. Wars ain’t won or lost, Thor. Wars are just… lost. Too much death. Too much pain. Too many people… gone.”

“Little sister?” Thor peered at her worriedly.

“People talk about war a lot where I’m from.” She moved away from them both, wandering toward the bow of the ship, continuing to gaze out at the city. “Civil war, especially. Do you know how many people died in that war?”

“I do not,” Loki said, following along in her wake.

“They don't know in absolutes, but the rough guess is anywhere from six-hundred-thousand to as high as eight-hundred-fifty-thousand.”

“Valhalla…” Thor breathed, clearly shocked.

“And that was in the 1860s. Do you know what that works out to today? The equivalent amount of dead, I mean?”

“Millions,” Loki said.

“Upwards of six million,” Lauren said, hand trailing along the ship's wooden railing. “I’m not sayin’ they fought for no reason, the cause was so, so important, just that it split my country apart. Turned brother against brother.” She cast a glance over her shoulder at him, and Loki knew she was making parallels. “Wars. They cause so much pain.”

“What are you getting at, Lauren?”

She looked up at the final bridge with a sad smile. “Only that wars never end in victory. They only end in tragedy. They should never be celebrated.”

“Then what would you have us celebrate?” Loki asked quietly, listening intently to the soft heart breaking in her chest.

“A safe return or a treaty brokered. A contract made to end a conflict.”

She tilted her head, and the last of the light cast her face into shadows. Twilight’s last gleaming set fire to the emeralds in her tiara, something he hadn't known the dwarf gems could do.

Thor stepped closer to where he could grasp her chin in his hand and gently turned it toward him. “And if I can't broker peace?”

Eyes as green as the emeralds in her crown lifted to hold with the electric blue of his brother’s. “Then you do what you must, but you remember that your victory comes at a cost.”

“I am well aware of this fact. I swear it.” Thor bent and pressed a kiss to Lauren's forehead.

She seemed to shake herself free of whatever had come over her. “You make a great King, Thor.”

“I am only as good as the people who advise me, Lauren.” He tapped the end of her nose and made it wrinkle.

“She has excellent advice,” Loki murmured, watching the two of them fondly.

“Oh, stop,” she blushed. “Y’all are just lettin' me ramble on like a ninny.”

She turned to look out at the water, the ship now sliding out into the harbour. The breeze picked up as their speed increased, taking them out past Land’s End where one could see the Bifröst in all its glory.

“That really is just… amazin’!” Lauren laughed.

“One forgets how magical Asgard is until it is seen through the eyes of a newcomer. I remember Jane…” Thor let the thought peter out.

Lauren slipped her hand into Thor’s. “Gran always says, “Lulu, there's a time for everthin’ and everthin’ happens in its time.” I know you loved Miss Foster an awful lot, but I've got to believe your time together was meant to be fleetin’. What the Norns have in-store for you,” she smiled brightly up at Thor, “ _brother_ , I'm no one to guess, but I bet you it's a love which will be… _breathtakin’_.”

Moisture glimmered in Thor’s blue eyes before a single tear dripped down his cheek. “You lighten my heart, precious. Loki is thrice blessed in his _Ástvinur_. Would that I could be so fortunate.”

She stepped into him and wrapped her arms around Thor’s waist, the hug swiftly reciprocated by Thor. “I wish you every happiness, Thor.”

Thor hugged her close then set her away from him. “You are too kind, Lauren.” He appeared about to say more when a shout from one of the crewmen had Thor frowning past her.

Loki turned to look and gasped in amazement. “Look, my love!”

She turned to where he pointed and grinned broadly. “Y’all have dolphins?”

“They are not dolphins,” Thor said, his voice full of wonder.

“They look like dolphins,” Lauren muttered.

“They are skjønn,” Loki said, stepping closer to the rail. “The most beautiful of all the ocean dwellers here on Asgard. Ægir covets them jealousy. He keeps them at his side for Ran, his _Ástvinur_ , loves them for their beauty.”

The three of them leaned closer to see the dolphin-like creatures as they swam at the bow of the ship, quick and agile, keeping up easily as they cut through the waters of Asgard. One broke through to leap high into the air, its white and silver skin gleaming, but it was the tail Lauren gasped and laughed in surprise at, for when the skjønn cleared the water a rainbow followed in its wake.

“Oh, my!” she shouted, when three more leapt into the air, her hands flying to her mouth. “They’re beautiful!”

Dozen’s appeared to leap and follow the ship, chittering and crying in their way. Loki shot Thor a glance, finding the same look of utter amazement on his face. Never in all his years had he seen so many. One or two when visiting Ægir and Ran in their subterranean palace but never like this. Never in pods.

Then, the fins broke the water, and he and Thor gasped.

The cries of the crewmen sounding around them for rising out of the deep were three of the Leviathan.

Loki took a step back, Thor did too, but Lauren remained at the rail, her smile wide.

“Whales! Oh, they look like Orcas!”

One swam closer. Its massive body bumped the ship and caused the entire vessel to rock. More of the men cried out, and Loki exchanged a look with Thor, neither quite knowing what to do. The Leviathan never left the deep.

She bent over to see it better, and it rolled to stare at her with its dark eye. “I’ve never seen them up close before! They’re so beautiful!”

“Lauren…” Loki reached out and took her by the arm. “Come away from the edge.”

“Why?” she asked, frowning at him.

“Because… they have a tendency to eat… people,” he murmured.

Then, a sound no one above the sea had ever heard resounded through the air. A whistle, a wail, nearly a moan. Whalesong rippled across the waves.

“Exquisite,” he breathed, stunned beyond words.

“Orcas don’t eat people,” she huffed. “What a pretty song. Y’all sing so wonderfully!” Lauren called out.

They breached the water, coming down with a splash, each singing grandly in different tones and rhythms. With the skjønn leaping, creating rainbows, Loki stood in awe of the usually calm sea.

“In all my years,” Thor murmured, his face awash in amazement.

“Mine too,” Loki agreed.

As quickly as they came, they sank beneath the waves and were gone, leaving a reverent silence in their wake.

“Well doesn't that just take the cake!” she giggled, clearly thrilled with what had just happened. Lauren tilted her face up to see the sky, now awash in stars and laughed at the brilliant colours lightening the sky. Pinks and yellows danced in the nebulas beyond their realm, pale greens and blues swirled across the stars, golds dancing through the heart as Asgard's two moons began to rise slowly above the horizon.

The kitten on her shoulder mewed softly, causing Lauren to collect Socks in her hand, bring him to her chin, and gently rub her face on his fur. “This place…” she whispered. “This place…”

“There is nowhere else like it,” Thor said, staring at Loki, neither of them able to believe what had just happened.

Shaking free of the shock, Loki stepped into Lauren and slipped his hand beneath her cloak to take her by the waist. He turned her around and was caught by the glow of wonder in her eyes when she lowered her chin to look at him. “My love. Come. It will grow cold and colder still when the moons fully rise, and I am sure you are hungry.”

“I am,” she sighed happily. “It’s just… so beautiful here. So beautiful.” She looked out again at the water and up at the sky. “I’ve never seen anythin’ so… lovely.”

“I have,” he whispered.

Lauren dropped her gaze from the sky to his eyes and blushed when she caught his meaning. “Sweet talker.”

He brought his hand to her face, finding the heat in her cheek with his thumb. “I mean it. You, my darling, my princess, my love, outshine even Asgard’s grandeur.” He caressed her face, shifted his hand to her nape, and drew her up on her toes when he bent to steal her lips.

Tender and soft, he kissed her with the greatest of care, ignoring his brother’s presence, the presence of the men on board, and focused only on the woman melting beneath the touch of his lips.

She made a noise in the back of her throat, a whimper of want. A quiet moan for more.

Loki drew her in tighter to his body, sucked her lip between his teeth and rumbled a response that set her knees weakening. The hand not holding the kitten went around his neck and clenched a handful of hair. Her lips parted, she practically purred into his mouth, then her tongue was twinging with his and Loki forgot there was anyone else in existence with the first hesitant touch.

The tiniest sigh, so soft and sweet, set him burning for her. He ached, he yearned, he desired in a way so familiar yet so foreign. The need for more had always been associated with power. To find that desire had now shifted to her, to her taste, her touch, her approval, her love… it felt good. It felt good to want something he could actually have. To desire something which was his, only his, and would be forever more his.

Somehow she curled even closer, pressed harder against him, sighed that distinctive sound a second time. Her tongue flicked the edge of his teeth and set Loki groaning because it was new and a tease and far from the tentative forays she made in private.

He slowly drew away from her lips. Needing to breathe but desiring to keep the connection, Loki held her close and kissed the corner of her mouth. Their noses brushed, lips skimmed, breath mixed and blended together to rise into the air in gentle puffs of white.

“You’re everythin’ to me,” she whispered, eyes damp with emotion.

“I’m nothing without you,” he breathed, captured by the brilliance of her smile.

“I love you both, but you are sickeningly sappy.”

Loki kicked Thor in the thigh without losing his hold on Lauren. “Do shut up, brother.”

“That hurt, dammit!” Thor huffed and punched Loki in the ribs.

“Good lord,” Lauren sighed. “Y’all are like children.”

“He started it,” Loki huffed, finally lifting his head to glare at his brother.

“You kicked me!” Thor barked.

“You deserved it!” Loki snapped.

“Boys,” Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes as she walked away from them both. “Thor has clearly spoiled the moment, _elskan min_ , but my stomach has decided it needs feedin’. Besides,” she stopped halfway to the door, turned her head, and smiled so seductively Loki had his abdomen clench, “you hold that thought cause you can love on me later.” She laughed, a ringing string of giggles at the look on his face before continuing toward the doors.

Thor punched him in the arm a second time.

“Dammit! What?” Loki hissed.

“Your woman is what every Asgardian desires. My jealousy simply manifests in violence toward you, brother because you are the luckiest son of a bitch I’ve ever known.”

Thor’s laughter rang out, and Loki couldn’t help but chuckle as the two of them jogged to catch up with Lauren. “She is very special,” Loki agreed.

“What does it mean?” Thor asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Loki shook his head. “I don’t know. The horses, the ravens, the skjønn and Leviathans? It is as if the creatures of Asgard are drawn to her. Even the pup you brought to Midgard seemed reluctant to leave her for the children until he was assigned to them.”

“I will ask father. He will be disappointed he missed this,” Thor said. “It was… incredible.”

Loki had nothing to add to his brother’s assessment of the events which had just taken place and remained silent, content to observe as Lauren passed through the giant doors guarded by six warriors.

Four of their mouths hung open when she smiled as she passed, the other two grinned back like fools, the youngest of the group blushing like an untried youth. They all bowed their heads, each following her graceful path with turned bodies, staring after her as she went only to snap loudly back into position when they noticed himself and Thor.

He refused to laugh, even though Loki found it immensely funny, and glared them all down. She was his woman, and he would not be trifled with. A glimmer of gold and green surrounded him, removing his warm outer coat.

Thor chuckled softly beside him. “My, aren’t you prickly.”

Loki glanced down and gave a half shrug. “They are always there, brother. This time, I simply display them as a reminder.” The weapons he carried on his person usually went unseen, held against him but outside of the physical realm. Tonight, he let them manifest and wore them without shame, a warning he would not tolerate someone overstepping their place.

One person, in particular, weighed on his mind. “Thor?”

“Hm?” he hummed, smirking as he watched Lauren take in the towering walls and high ceilings.

“She will not be in attendance, will she?”

Thor’s attention immediately snapped to Loki. “Sigyn? No, brother. She has stepped into the role of seiðr instructor since mother’s passing, but she has not gained the status she aspires to. Tonight is for the high court alone so we can make the announcement of your good fortune. Though with how gossip flies, I am certain most will already be aware.”

“How many will believe without seeing though?”

“True. What will you do about Sigyn?”

Loki flinched. “I do not yet know.”

“This is not something you can avoid like studying Asgardian history, Loki. A stand must be made. Your stand on the matter must be voiced, and it must be done with witnesses.”

“I know!” he snapped. “But for many years Sigyn was my only friend! Do not berate me for finding it difficult to do something I take no pleasure in!”

“Loki?”

He looked up to find Lauren staring at them from a few feet away. “Everything is fine, darling.”

She frowned and cuddled the kitten. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, my sweet.” He strode toward her with a smile. “Thor and I speak of royal matters, nothing of import tonight.”

“If y’all are discussin’ it now when it's of no import then I think you’re tellin’ tales. It wouldn’t have gotten brought up if it wasn’t some sort of necessary.”

She was too damn smart sometimes, but Loki held his smile and stole her hand to bring to his lips. “I beg you to let this go. It truly matters very little. Something I need to deal with and will take care of as soon as I am able. But it is nothing you need concern yourself with.”

She looked at him for a long moment, one in which he could feel his hackles lift as if sensing danger before she nodded and turned away, removing her hand from his. “If you say so, peaches.”

The surge of emotion through his heart stone swamped him. Concern, worry, dissatisfaction, even deep unhappiness hit him like a blow from Thor’s hammer. “Lauren!?”

“Everythin’ is fine,” she stated, clipped and cold and so unlike her, he took an involuntary step in retreat while she walked on.

“That’s not good,” Thor muttered, steadying Loki with a hand on his shoulder.

“What?” Loki gasped, still feeling the rippling through their bond.

“Midgardian women use the word fine like a weapon. Fine is their way of informing you something is not fine and you’d best kiss your arse goodbye because when you finally make them explain what it is you did, they are very likely to kill you for it.” Thor patted his shoulder. “Good luck, brother. I’m for the hall. Best take your woman the long way around so you can sort this out.” Thor left him standing in the middle of the corridor, the blond fairly running away.

Loki had one moment of irrational desire to follow him but knew better. Whatever he’d done, whatever he’d said in those few short sentences had provoked this, and if he didn’t figure it out now, it would only fester and get worse.

Taking a fortifying breath, Loki went after his wife. “Lauren?”

She looked at him from behind a mask of nothing, no emotion, no smile, no life. “Yes?”

“What did I do?” he blurted out, his silver-tongue failing him.

“Do?” she asked, gazing at him with hard eyes.

“Clearly I have said something which upset you. Please, my darling, let me right my wrong. Your heart makes mine hurt,” he finished quietly.

She sighed and turned to face one of the large windows which looked out at the water. “You made me a promise, and you just broke it.”

“I beg your pardon?” he muttered. “I did not.”

“When you lie to my face? Yeah, Loki, you did.” She stared out the window, refusing to look at him.

“I didn’t… it wasn’t a lie,” he sputtered.

Lauren turned her head to look at him, blinked once - an action which seemed to take too many seconds too long - and just stared at him. “You wanna try that again?”

“Lauren…” At a loss, Loki took her hand and urged her to sit on the wide window sill. “It’s not a lie. It is simply something I find… distasteful that I must deal with.”

Immediately some of her warmth and compassion returned. “Loki… I’m not just your _Ástvinur_ , or your wife, or some girl you met on Earth. I’m your partner. I love you. I want to be here for you, share your burdens, glorious purpose or not,” she teased and made him smile. “But I can’t do that if you keep things to yourself. I can’t do that when you brush me off like I don’t know damn well somethin’ is botherin’ you. Whether you like it or not,” she set the kitten in her lap and took his face in her hands, “I see you. I see all of you. The others may see the anger, the mischief, the facade, but I see you, Loki. The man behind the mask, so don’t ever think it’s okay to look at me and brush me off like that again. I’m here. I’m yours. I’m always gonna be on your side and have your back, no matter how trivial.”

He wrapped his fingers around her wrists and sighed. “I know. This is just… I feel…”

“What?” she asked, leaning forward to kiss him, forgiveness in a peck pressed to his lips.

“Hurt, angry, and foolish.”

Her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing. “Who hurt you?”

The venom lacing the ice in her voice had his brow arching in disbelief. “What would you do if I told you?”

“Darlin’, dependin’ on what it is, I’m likely to throw a hissy fit with a tail on it. Now, what’s goin’ on, Loki?”

He blinked a moment, not quite sure he’d translated that correctly. “Is that your way of saying you would be rather upset, my love?”

“That’s a step or two past pissed off, hun.” Her hands shifted, one to his nape, the other to his chest.

“You remember how I said my relationship with Sigyn was harmless?”

Fear hammered through his heart stone. “It’s not?” she whispered, trying to pull away.

Loki grabbed her by the elbows to keep her close. “On my part, it has almost always been nothing but friendship.”

“What’s… what’s that mean?” she asked, her voice weak.

He displaced her kitten when he dragged her body into his lap, desperate to calm her, soothe her, reassure her she was the only woman who held his heart. “When I was young before the _Brúðr Steinn_ had been created, I thought maybe, maybe she was my _Ástvinur_ , but it wasn’t so for she is not you. We were but children, young with big dreams. Once it was finished, I told her we weren’t meant to be. That she wasn’t and never would be my _Ástvinur_ and we stayed friends, or at least, friendship was all I ever sought from her.”

“All… right,” she murmured cautiously, body relaxing into his.

He sighed, relieved she believed him. “Thor revealed today that when Odin incarcerated me, Sigyn petitioned for us to be married.” She paled so swiftly, Loki cursed and wrapped his arms tightly around her. “Lauren! Breathe!” he snapped and was rewarded with one sharp gasp.

“She did what now?” An angry red flush replaced the white of her skin.

Loki breathed a little easier, but the rage welling inside her had him wary. “She believed she could offer balance… seeing as how I would clearly have no _Ástvinur_.”

“She did _what_!”

He was thankful no one was near to have their ears shattered by her high powered shriek. “I don’t know what she was thinking. That is not how it works, and my state of mind at the time… I could have very well killed her. I would have had no patience for a simpering female.”

Lauren shoved from his lap to her feet, anger sparking in her green eyes. “Is she here?”

“Lauren?”

“Tonight! Is she here? Will she be here? Sittin’ in that room with her smug smile and superiority complex? ‘Cause I swear, Loki, I will snatch her bald she comes after you again. I won’t just kick her ass into next week, I will full on slap that bitch so hard she’ll see tomorrow today! I will… I will… lord help me! I will do it!”

Loki got slowly to his feet, cautiously amused and viciously turned on. She was glorious when she was angry. “Freyja’s tits, you’re beautiful when you're mad.”

“Don’t you get all sweet on me! Y’all need to tell me right now if I’m gonna have to sit at supper with that woman!”

The clasp of her cloak came free with her wildly flailing arm and fell around her in a pile of fur. She shone, a radiant golden sun, a goddess among peasants. He would never get enough of looking at her like this, but now, panting and fired up, she was magnificent to behold.

“No, beloved. Thor assures me she will not be there.” He hated to do it because as soon as the words crossed his lips, she calmed down. Sadly. “He also insisted I do something about her. She seeks to climb above her station. If I were to publicly denounce her, it would shatter whatever ridiculous hopes she has left.”

She sighed, suddenly seeing his dilemma. “And hurt the person who was your one friend as a child.”

“Yes.”

Lauren looked up at him. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because these days are about you! Us. I want nothing spoiling that for you.”

She stepped out of the fur and into his arms. “They only thing that could do that is you not trustin’ me.”

“I do!” he stated vehemently, caressing her jaw with both hands and tilting her face up. “With everything I am. You, my heart, only you know everything. Only you have seen every aspect of my life. There is no one I trust like I trust you.”

“Then no secrets, Loki. Do you know the trouble you’d a been in if this had come out later? If that woman randomly spat it at me in the future. “Oh, by the way? Your husband wanted me first.” That would have hurt me… like nothin’ else ever has.”

He closed his eyes, shame filling him. “I’m sorry. I never even thought…”

Her fingers landed on his lips. “Don’t apologize, _elskan min_. Just don’t do it again.”

Loki nipped her fingers. “Never,” he vowed. “But promise me, if I say something like this in the future and hurt you as I did, do not say fine and walk away. Slap me upside the head if you must but tell me I am an idiot so I may fix it without feeling as if your heart has been stomped on.”

“Is that really how it felt?” she asked quietly while lightly stroking his chest.

“Like I’d taken a blow from Mjolnir,” he nodded.

“Poor baby,” she crooned and pressed a kiss to his chest.

“That did very little to soothe the ache. Perhaps you should try again, only higher.”

Lauren laughed as she lifted up on her toes and kissed him square on the mouth. “Better?”

“Much.” He grinned when her stomach rumbled. “Come, darling. The feast awaits.”

“I feel kinda bad for holdin’ everyone up.”

With a flick of his fingers, Loki vanished her cloak and bent to pick up the patiently waiting kitten. “We haven’t. It would have started the moment Thor arrived, likely even when Odin did, but that is fine. Thor will announce us once we appear, and we may join the feast at our leisure.”

Lauren ran her hand over the kitten’s head and cast a glance at their surroundings. “I didn’t expect the ship to be like some big old castle,” she said, gazing up at the dangling pennants, wood and stone walls, and hanging lights. “Everythin’ is such a mix of old and new. Y’alls technology is so advanced… I kind of expected metal and shine, not fancy rugs and tapestries.”

Loki took her by the hand and led her further into the ship. “This vessel is a pleasure craft meant for celebrations and fetes. Mother especially liked it for its nod to the past. It is both seaworthy and a spacecraft, but it has not the defence systems one of our other vessels would, hence the escort.” He nodded toward the window where a few of the smaller fighter ships hovered.

“I feel like I’ve walked into a fairy tale. Like I’m Alice down the rabbit hole,” she sighed, but it wasn’t an unhappy sound, only wondrous.

“Does that make me the white rabbit?” Loki teased.

“More a mix of the Hatter and the Cheshire Cat I think,” Lauren snickered softly.

A wide grin worked its way across his lips. “A fitting description.”

“I always thought the Hatter rather charmin’,” she admitted.

“You have an affinity for the damaged, dark characters don’t you, my love. First the wolf, now the Hatter. It is a good thing I fit your preferred type,” he teased, making her blush.

“You tease me so,” she huffed and swatted at his arm. “And what of your type, sir?”

He snagged her by the wrist and spun her around, sending her stumbling into one of the many tall carved pillars in the hall. “My type is you, pet. Only you.”

She gasped and bit her lip, eyes sparkling with desire when her pulse jumped. “Well ain’t that the berries.”

Before he could respond, she had her arm wrapped around his neck and her mouth on his, her lips and tongue seeking access. He granted it readily, tilting his head to seal his lips to hers, open his mouth and moan for her. Her entire body shook, quaked and quivered and rocked into his. Loki had to force himself away before he lifted her dress and had her right there against the pillar.

“You tempt me like an enchantress, seducing me with that mouth of yours, but we really must go.”

Lauren nodded though she looked away when she removed her arm from around his neck.

“Tell me,” Loki murmured, refusing to release her wrist.

She glanced up, then sighed. “I’ve got the jitters so bad I feel like I’m about to jump outta my skin. I don’t want to say anythin’ stupid.”

He frowned. “You never say anything stupid.”

“I assure you, I’ve said many a stupid thing in my day,” she snorted and tried to step away.

“Lauren look at me.” It took far longer than he would have liked for her to lift her head and show him the worry on her face. “You will be fine, my love. You are brave and brilliant and so very beautiful. They will be astounded by you. There is nothing to fear here.”

“I’m not good at this,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes. “I’m clumsy and too stupid, and there’s just no way I will ever be good enough-”

Loki kissed her to stop the flow of vitriol coming from her lips. They were not her words but her mother’s and her sister’s. One’s so deeply ingrained they still, even now, held her captive in their vice grip. He magicked the kitten gently to the ground, allowing him the use of both hands when he cupped her nape and held her unyielding, backing her past the pillar into the shadows beyond until she could go no further and became trapped against the wall.

He kissed her, trying to withhold the anger, the rage at hearing her speak so poorly of herself, but sank his teeth into her lip - a gentle reprimand - for he could not stand it. She was everything. Grace. Beauty. Compassion. There was nothing she could not do, be, or become if she but believed it, and he despised those who had so damaged her confidence.

When she was sufficiently limp, he lifted his head and admired her kiss-swollen lips, red and glossy still, a testament to her maid’s talent for the colour had not smeared nor transferred. Her lashes fluttered and lifted, revealing eyes glazed with desire. Heat had pinked her cheeks in the way he adored, and Loki brushed his knuckles over the warm skin lightly.

“You are none of those things. Those are not your words, and they are most certainly not true.” She opened her mouth to argue, but he was having none of it and kissed her hard again, stealing her breath and sucking on her lip until a tiny whimper left her. Only then did he release her mouth. “You are Lauren of Asgard, wife of Loki, sister to Thor, daughter of Odin and Frigga. You are a woman of compassion and magic, love, loyalty, and strength. You are brilliant beyond your understanding and so full of promise I am astounded at every turn. I look forward to the day you see yourself as I do. As a woman to be admired and emulated.” He smiled and brushed a tear from her cheek. “Bendy spine and all.”

“Loki,” she breathed. “You really think that?”

“You know I do. I have been saying it since the beginning.”

Her hands lay on his chest, rings gleaming, bracelets chiming together when she sighed and trembled. “I’m so scared I’ll embarrass you.”

“You could never,” he assured her, tilting her chin up to brush tender kisses over her lips. “The sooner we make the hall, the sooner I can prove it to you.”

Eyes big and pale with nerves, Lauren stared up at him while she fidgeted with the buckles on his armor. “I swear my stomach is all aflutter. This princess thing’s got me twisted up tighter than an unspun swing.”

“Forget about it!” he huffed, beginning to despise the term. “It is nothing but a word, a way to establish your place in this society. Forget whatever Midgardian foolery you associate with the word and simply be you. Lauren, my southern belle. The woman who stole my heart and gave hers back without a qualm!” He squeezed the nape of her neck and gave a quiet but feral growl. “As you laid on the charm two nights ago when you ruled over your mother’s party, I would have you do so again tonight and stop worrying about everyone’s expectations of you for there are none. These people have never met anyone like you, beloved. Be only who you are, and there will be nothing to fear.”

She nodded slowly, but he knew the only way to dismiss this utter foolishness was to make her face what she feared.

A flick of his fingers had her set to rights, the tears she’d shed gone from her cheeks as she crouched to pick up her furry companion. Socks purred louder than a creature his size should be able to, offering comfort to Lauren the only way the feline knew how.

Loki collected her hand to his arm, bent and kissed her cheek, and led her on without another word, his strides swift to get them there quickly, but not so she struggled to keep up. Her heart gave a hard kick and galloped on when they rounded the final corner leading into the corridor lined with guards ending in a flight of stairs and a set of tall doors.

“Breathe,” he whispered and squeezed the hand gripping his arm tightly.

She took a sharp on through her nose and held it before blowing it out between her lips. “Do I look terrified?” she asked softly.

“You look beautiful. Strong. Assured. You’re the belle of this ball, _elskan min_. Show them what a southern girl’s made of.”

When she looked up at him, the fire had returned to her eyes. The nerves hadn’t settled, but she matched him stride for stride up the stairs. “Thank you," she whispered having regained her composure.

He smiled. Wide, wicked, and full of mischief. “Always, my sweet.”

Loki flicked a hand at the doors, and they drifted open on their own as he strode through with Lauren on his arm. Her quiet inhale was all the surprise she allowed herself when the grand hall laid spread out before her.

An enormous pit of red-hot coals burned in the center of the room over which hung a huge boar. The aroma filled the hall, and Loki inhaled deeply for it was a food fit for a God and sorely missed on Earth.

Tables lined the hall, each with long benches to contain those already feasting. There was barely a dozen, far smaller than the feast hall in the palace, but each held as few as twelve guest and upwards of twenty for those who desired to squeeze together. Covered with food, the meal was well underway with servents flitting about to refill cups and bowls as needed.

Lining the walls were areas of comfort containing divans and couches, curtained alcoves with plush mattresses and mounds of pillows, places to sit or lounge once the feasting slowed to take in the entertainment to follow.

Loki smirked a little, well aware much more than reclining went on in those alcoves but kept his thoughts to himself.

Beyond the pit at the head table sat his brother and father, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, as well as a handful of the more important members of Thor’s court. Loki locked eyes with his brother and watched with glee as the smile spread across Thor’s face for Loki had situated Lauren in such a way that a shaft of moonlight just so happened to be falling upon her.

“Brother!” bellowed from Thor’s lips as he pushed to his feet.

“Thor.” Loki tilted his head, fighting to contain his amazement when silence fell over the hall. “May I present Lauren, the woman the Norns have seen fit to grant to be my guiding light, the balance to my darkness, my very heart, and my bonded _Ástvinur_. Once of Midgard, now of Asgard, my wife, Lauren... Odinson.” The last caused gasps and muttering, but he only had eyes for Lauren.

She blushed, looked beautiful and demure as Loki stepped a half step to the side to hold up her hand as he bowed to her and kissed her knuckles. Nervous or not, she appeared a queen when she bowed her head in pleasure and gave him the same deep curtsey she’d teased Thor with. Of course, he would have none of that and stepped forward to cup her chin in his hand and encourage her back to her feet.

“You, my heart, must never bow to me,” he murmured and kissed her gently causing her to giggle.

It appeared to break whatever spell had fallen over the guests for an ear-shattering roar of approval shook the beams of the hall.

When he lifted his head to see her smiling up at him, Loki smirked, bent, and chuckled against her ear, “I told you so.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Fluff, angst, violence

## Chapter Seven

 

* * *

As Loki led her down the stairs and around the giant spit, Lauren had the feeling her face was going to be perpetually flushed for some time to come with the way the men all smiled and nodded, their appreciation clear and highly disconcerting. The women were slightly cooler, their smiles more calculating than friendly, at least for the moment.

She hoped that would change with time. She couldn’t imagine spending all her days alone when Loki was busy if none of these women liked her. Though, as they approached the head table, it appeared she had one ally for Sif’s smile was wide and welcoming.

When Loki led her around the end of the table past men and women she didn’t yet know, Odin stood to welcome her. His whiskers tickled her cheek when he whispered, “Well done, child,” causing her blush to burn all the brighter. As she moved on to Thor, Odin embraced Loki, sending the guests into an unholy frenzy, a cacophony of noise which was deafening.

Thor took her by the hand and raised her knuckles to his lips, giving her a wink far more reminiscent of his brother than the God of Thunder and made her laugh.

He tugged her close and murmured against her ear, “You are radiant like the sun, little sister.”

“If y’all make me blush any harder I’ll be hot as one, too,” she said but smiled for she knew he meant it honestly.

Loki took her by the elbow and clasped arms with Thor. “It’s good to be home.”

“It’s good to have my brother back,” Thor agreed. “Sit at my right, Loki. At my side where you belong.”

A tilt of his head was Loki’s acceptance, but he stepped past Thor to see Lauren seated first two chairs over next to Sif who was already holding out a cup of… something.

“What is it?” Lauren asked her, admiring how even in a gown Sif still retained the armour which proclaimed her a great warrior.

“Mead. The finest casks have been brought out for this meal,” she said quietly. “Welcome to the feast, highness.”

The _highness_ was said with a smirk and air of teasing which set Lauren laughing and nudging her new friend. “Cut it out,” she huffed sipping from the cup.

“Bah!” Volstagg barked. “Drink, woman! We feast for you. Eat. Enjoy! Drink!” He raised his cup, sloshing the liquid over the table and sending both Fandral and Hogun lurching out of the way.

“And have her end up as big around as you, Volstagg?” Loki quipped. “I think not.”

Lauren coughed a delicate, “Body snob!” into her cup as the rest laughed at Loki’s teasing.

He leaned closer to steal the cup from her fingers and drink from it himself. “Don’t tease, darling. You’re perfect. Can you blame me for wanting to keep you that way?”

“Are you sayin’ if I eat more I’ll have to work out more?” she asked, plucking a bunch of grapes from a platter as no one else had even paused in their feasting for more than the few minutes it had taken to see them seated.

He snorted softly in amusement and began to load her plate from the sea of dishes on the table. “If it is more exercise you want, pet, I’ll be happy to assist you in shedding those calories.”

His smile was so deviant, Lauren snorted out a laugh. “You’re terrible!”

“You love it,” he grinned and fed the kitten a piece of meat when his head popped up out of her lap.

“You’ll spoil him,” she scolded but traced a finger over Socks’ little furry head.

Loki shrugged. “What else is he to eat?”

“Cat food? Mice?”

“As if we would have _mice_ in the palace,” Loki scoffed. “Try the boar, sweet. It is a special delicacy and quite unlike anything you’ve ever tasted.”

Unlike Volstagg, who seemed content to eat and drink with both hands, the others used proper utensils, though as she looked around, Lauren found many of the men still ate large hanks of meat with their hands. Not one to shy away from a meal, she dug in and damn near moaned at the flavour exploding on her tongue.

“Oh, my god…” she mumbled, swallowing the mouthful, and tried something which appeared the combination of mashed potatoes and corn mixed together in one. “Sweet thorny Jesus. How are y’all not three hundred pounds?”

The three warriors and Sif all chuckled, Loki smirked and began to eat like she’d never seen him do so before. There was no slow picking of his way through the meal. She was reasonably sure he inhaled, and the entire plate was clear. Even the meals she’d made for him in the past few days had not invoked the vigorous downing she was currently witnessing.

Picking up the cup he’d stolen, Lauren drank deeply of the mead and grinned when he caught her watching.

“What is that look for, my love?” he asked, sitting back to feed the kitten more of the succulent boar.

Socks deserted her to crawl into Loki’s lap and gnaw on the piece of meat. “I guess I’ll have to learn a few of these recipes before we go home. I’ve never seen you put food away like that before,” she teased and raised the cup to her lips.

Thor had shared the mead _once_ when he’d visited Earth, but he’d barely allowed her a taste before deeming it too potent for a human. It appeared that was no longer the case as no one commented when she drained the sweet, honey made liquid down her throat with a content hum.

When she lowered the cup, Loki caught her chin and drew her closer, stealing a kiss she knew would be laced with mead. He purred with the taste and flicked his tongue over her lips before pulling away. “Like ambrosia, my heart.”

“Flirt,” she teased.

“Only with you, darling,” Loki chuckled.

Before she could say any more, Thor was getting to his feet and raising his hands, calling for the noise to end. “Now that my brother and his lovely _Ástvinur_ have joined us, I would raise my cup in a toast to them. To the man who so many thought lost to us, and to the woman who has more love, more compassion, more faith in her than any person I have ever met. To Loki, the God of Mischief, my brother and a protector of this realm, and to Lauren, his lady wife and the woman who finished the fastest, strongest binding in Asgardian history. Their good fortune blesses us all! _Skål_!”

“ _Skål_!” seemed to echo through the hall as everyone raised a glass in tribute.

Warmth bloomed in her face, but Lauren only looked at Loki who was smiling at her and leaned forward to kiss her sweetly.

When Thor sat, Odin stood and turned toward the two of them. “I know had my wife Frigga lived to see this day, she would have been so very proud of you, Loki. Have you made mistakes along the way? Yes, but those mistakes led you to your salvation. Learn from them. Grow from them. Cherish them to an extent, for they made you worthy of the woman who sits like a sun goddess at your side. Trust in her judgment. We already know she is a fierce one,” he chuckled and so did a good majority of the hall. “But I think she is also quite smart. Listen to her, trust her as I did your mother. May the Norns bless and keep you both. _Skål_!”

“ _Skål_!”

Lauren leaned toward Loki when the cheering grew raucous. “They don’t expect me to stand up and say somethin’ right?”

“No, they expect me to,” he sighed, but rose to his feet, placed the kitten down in her lap, and lifted his cup. Once silence reigned, he began to speak.

“Brother. Father.” He nodded to them. “Words of wisdom and high praise from you both. I too have little doubt Mother would be pleased, but her pleasure would not be at my hands. It would be at yours.” He turned to face Lauren who gasped softly in surprise. “Frigga was… the best of us. Kind, caring, fierce, and so terribly brave. I see all the same qualities in you, my heart. She would have loved you on sight. She would have cherished you. Your compassionate heart would have blessed her. I have had many regrets in my long life, but none are as big as your never getting to meet her.”

“Oh, Loki,” she sighed, reaching up to hold his hand.

“You have become a beacon of hope for me, my love. You are my heart, my very soul. Without you I am nothing. So as I stand before these witnesses, I announce wholly and without hesitation that Lauren Odinson is the only one for me. There shall be no other before her or after her. My heart is no longer my own but well and truly… hers.”

It was the most romantic thing she’d ever heard and got to her feet, forgetting about the kitten until he jumped to the table, to take Loki’s face between her palms with tears of joy dripping from her cheeks. “You’re my only too, peaches,” she whispered, unable to speak past the lump in her throat. “I love you so much.”

“To Lauren! _Skål_!” Loki cried, but instead of downing his cup, he set it on the table, swept her into his arms, and kissed her, bending her back over his arm as he did.

The hall exploded in cheering.

When he finally let her up, Lauren was laughing and breathless. Her hands were tangled in his hair. His gently stroked her spine. It was as if the throng had disappeared for all she could see was the blue-green of his eyes, and all she could hear was the panting of his breath and the beat of his heart.

“Loki,” she sighed happily.

“My love,” he purred and tenderly touched her cheek. He kissed her again, a swift brush across her lips before he encouraged her to sit, the noise petering out as people returned to their meals.

When Loki turned away to answer a question from Thor, Sif leaned closer, Socks in her lap where he was purring at having his ears fondled. “That should put any doubts to rest,” she chuckled softly.

“Doubts?” Lauren frowned.

Sif paled slightly. “I… oh, my fool mouth. I shouldn't have said anything.”

“Sif? What doubts?” Lauren asked.

She sighed but leaned even closer and lowered her voice. “There has been… speculation. Three days to finish a binding is unheard of. Some are saying it is… fake. Simply another of Loki’s tricks.”

Lauren’s hands closed into fists in her lap. “Rumors started by a redheaded harlot?” she hissed.

Sif’s brow arched in surprised amusement. “So, you have met Sigyn?”

“Barely left y’all this mornin’ and she was appearin’ out of the shadows like some phantom wraith to latch her hooks into _my_ husband. Thor told Loki what she did. I may need those lessons sooner than later as I'm gonna slap that bitch upside her pretty face she comes after what's mine.” She reached for the cup which had been refilled by a passing servant and drank deeply of the mead.

Sif looked shocked for a moment before a smile curled her lips. “I cannot say for certain where the rumour began, but if I were to guess I would assume the same as you. Pray tell, what lessons do you speak of?”

“Loki's gonna teach me to fight. Nat tried,” Lauren shrugged, “but Loki thinks I need to learn from someone less… rigid. As I'm pretty sure y’all were born with a weapon in your hand, sucker punchin’ that ho would likely go badly for me if I can protect myself.” She’d never been the violent sort, but Loki was hers and Lauren would take exception to anyone disparaging their relationship.

A bark of laughter escaped Sif’s lips drawing the attention of everyone at the table.

“What is so amusing, Lady Sif?” asked Thor.

Lauren blanched, but Sif clasped her hand and gave her a wink. “I'm afraid that is between your sister and me.”

“Secrets between the women already? Loki you'd best run for the hills,” Thor chuckled.

“Perhaps we spoke about you, Thor?” Lauren quipped. “Women can have secrets about many things after all.” She grinned wickedly and popped a grape in her mouth, finding the flush on Sif’s cheeks interesting.

“Me?” Thor’s face fell. “What did I do?”

She threw her amused husband a smile worthy of his name before turning it on Thor. “Wouldn't you like to know?”

“Yes, I very much would!” he squeaked.

Lauren laughed loud and long, her blood warm. She felt full of life, happy and joyous, her pique of earlier gone with the rush of the mead through her veins. She didn't notice the way the hall fell to silence with her amusement, or how all their eyes turned to stare. She didn't see the wide grin Thor exchanged with Odin, or the glare Loki gave Fandral when the man sighed adoringly. She merely laughed, happy and relaxed, ending on a smile and a content sigh as she wiped tears from her eyes.

“Y’all are too easy, Thor,” she giggled.

“So cruel to make fun of your king, little sister,” he scolded.

She would have said more but the fur covered snouts appearing from beneath the table on either side of her caused Lauren to jolt in surprise and bang her knee into the wood with enough force to rattle the cups.

“Oh, my goodness. Y’all just gave me such a fright!” she gasped, placing a hand on her heart to hopefully keep it from beating right out of her chest.

Two pairs of yellow gold eyes looked contrite before they began to pull back into the shadows.

“Oh, no! You don't have to go. I just didn't expect visitors to pop out like that.” She pushed her chair back a little, making room for them and had two huge wolfy heads appear to rest on either knee. “My stars. Well, aren't you big… boys?” she asked, looking at Loki who appeared equal parts amused and concerned.

“Yes… boys. Geri and Freki. They are father’s wolves.”

“I didn't even see them down there,” Lauren said, glancing at Sif who sat very stiffly beside her, holding a wicked looking dagger.

Geri nudged her hand and Lauren ran it over his head to scratch him behind his ear. Freki licked her fingers, and Lauren rubbed his muzzle while frowning at Sif. “What's the matter?”

Sif looked from Lauren's hands to Loki and slowly relaxed the death grip she had on the dagger. “It appears… nothing.”

“Really? Cause you looked ‘bout ready to stab someone,” Lauren frowned.

“Tis nothing, love. Sif is overly cautious. Odin’s pets are not known for their… friendliness is all,” Loki said, going back for seconds of the meal he’d inhaled.

Lauren looked down at the pure black head and the shaggier brindled grey. “No? Are you two nippers?”

Geri very gently closed his teeth around her hand while Freki shook his head and made his ears flap.

“Ah, so y’all are more the bitin’ kind?”

Two sets of ears drooped and Geri licked her palm.

Lauren gave each a gentle ear tug. “I'm sure whoever you bit were all bad and deserved it.”

Both sets of ears perked up and Freki let his tongue loll out like a happy smiling dog.

It made Lauren chuckle. “Good boys,” she said.

Before she knew it, a quiet rustle like silk on the wind heralded the arrival of Hugin and Muninn. One alighted on the back of her chair while the other landed across the table where he cast her a curious glance and plucked up a piece of meat from the platter which was bigger than his head.

“Greedy bird,” she chuckled when it took him two tries to swallow all of it. The wolf beneath her hand whined, licking his chops when she glanced at him.

Lauren looked at Loki for direction. “Can I?”

“Father,” Loki murmured, shifting his chair back as he drew the attention of the other half of the table.

Lauren peered down the line at all the faces. Thor appeared momentarily surprised before chuckling softly. Odin’s eye widened in apparent shock, but it was the four men and two women who gasped and cried out, some beginning to whisper to each other behind their hands that set her frowning, wondering what was really going on.

“Loki?” Odin murmured, slowly pushing his chair back as he eyed the two wolves begging at Lauren's knee.

Both shrank a little into her lap and set Lauren cooing softly in comfort. “They're alright. Just jealous of the greedy raven and beggin’ for a treat. I wasn't sure if that was allowed or…”

Silence. Complete and utter silence had filled the hall as every eye turned her way.

“What did I do?” she whispered nervously to Loki.

“Nothing but be yourself, my heart. You are a wonder,” he whispered back and reached for the large carcass before Thor which very much looked like a turkey. He wrenched both legs off and placed them on her plate. “Father feeds them from the table all the time, my love. Certainly, it will do them no harm if you give each an offering of your own.”

Still, Lauren darted a glance at Odin and waited for the older man to nod his agreement before she reached for one of the legs on the table.

The wolves perked up immediately, so excited they smacked their heads on the table and flinched.

“Easy. Y’all act like you haven't eaten in a week,” Lauren snickered and gave the first leg to Geri. When Freki made to snap at it, she grabbed him firmly by the muzzle. “No!” He whined at her stern reprimand. “If you'd waited for half a second more you'd see there was one all your own, greedy puppy.”

She ignored Loki’s snort of laughter and gave Freki his leg. They offered little yips she equated to thank yous and disappeared beneath the table again.

Loki held out a damp cloth for her hands. “You have made friends for life feeding those two.”

“Why is everyone starin’?” she asked, feeling a bug beneath the magnifying glass of everyone's perusal.

“They are simply amazed by you, my love,” he said, disappearing the cloth when she finished wiping off wolf slobber and grease. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, eyes amused and full of mischief. “You astound them, Lauren.”

“Because I fed a few turkey legs to a couple of big sucks?”

Loki burst out laughing. “Something like that!”

“I feel like y’all are makin’ fun of me, and I don't know why, Loki!” she snapped tugging her hand away to close it into a fist in her lap.

The raven on her chair hopped down to the arm and hissed at Loki. “Mean! Make sad.”

He shooed the bird away, cursing when Muninn gave a hard peck to Loki's hand in the process before lightly cupping Lauren’s chin and turning her face back to his. “I would never make fun of you, my Lauren. We stare because Odin’s pets like you. It is unheard of to have them come to another with such ease. They are drawn to you in a way we have never seen before. I do not laugh at you, _elskan min_ but at everyone else.”

“Oh…” she whispered, seeing the honesty in his eyes. “Critters have always liked me,” she shrugged, fighting off a blush. “Maybe… maybe I really am odd.”

“Special, my heart. You are special and unique, not odd,” he assured her, but it did little to assuage the concern in Lauren's heart.

“Even here I'm a misfit,” she whispered.

“Stop. You are no such thing,” Loki hissed, aggravated with her.

Lauren looked away. “It appears I am. You can't deny what your eyes tell you, Loki.”

He hummed, and it was an angry sound which made her flinch. “I refuse to let you say such things about yourself. You are _special_!” he snapped, forcing her chin around and up to see his blazing eyes. “Do you think any of them think you odd? They do not! They look at you and see only a woman, an _Ástvinur_ coming into her own. There is magic in you, and none of us quite know how it will manifest, so we wait, and we watch, and we live in awe of what and who you are becoming. You are not a misfit! You fit quite perfectly into this family and _that_ , beloved, is why the people stare. You are _remarkable!_ So remarkable the leviathans rose from the deep to see you. Never in all my years have I born witness to the creatures of the sea in such a manner. They rose for _you_ , Lauren!”

She stared at him stunned. “What?”

“You keep assuming the creatures of this world are like yours, but they are not. If we react in surprise it is because you surprise us at every turn, darling,” he murmured, losing some of the forcefulness of his words.

As if to prove his point, Socks sat staring at her from his place on the table between the two ravens, his eyes far too intelligent for a simple kitten. “I… don't understand what's happenin’,” she whispered.

“Neither do we, _yet_ ,” Loki clarified when she stiffened. “But something is happening to the land of Asgard. Something unprecedented and you, my heart, are at its center.”

Lauren sighed and rested her cheek against his palm. “I haven't even been here a day.”

“Time matters little when it comes to the workings of magic and the Norns,” Sif said softly.

Lauren blushed, suddenly aware of the ears who'd likely overheard her worries.

“Do not fear. I only heard a little. You are far stronger, far braver than you know,” the lady warrior squeezed her hand. “I could not have calmly accepted a wolf in my lap as you did.”

“Not like I knew any better,” Lauren grumbled. “I guess I need to stop assumin’ y’alls pets are domesticated.”

“Do not change a thing, Lauren,” Thor said, leaning past Loki. “You are exactly what Asgard needs, or you would not be here.”

“Everythin’ is so… confusin’,“ Lauren sighed.

Sif pushed back from the table, causing all the men to scramble to stand with her. “Up.” She didn't let Lauren deny her, just tugged on her hand. “We’re taking a walk. One without male company.”

“Sif,” Loki growled.

She ignored him and pulled Lauren to her feet. “Don't make me pin you to that chair, Loki. Your _Ástvinur_ is perfectly safe with me, as you well know. We will be back soon enough.”

Lauren cast a final glance at Loki who looked incredibly annoyed. “Sif… what are you doin’?”

The armour-clad maiden said nothing as she dragged her from the hall, heading away from the feast at a clip Lauren had to jog to keep up with, not an easy feat in her fashionable dress. She took a hard left, down a corridor much more in keeping with Lauren’s preconceived notion of what a “spaceship” should look like, slapped her hand to a metal plate, and yanked Lauren through the door into a room surrounded in windows.

Lauren gasped and pulled away from Sif to rush forward and press her hands to the glass. “How beautiful!”

“One never gets used to seeing it from this angle,” Sif agreed, staring down at the view of Asgard from above. “But that was not why I brought you here.”

“Why did you?” Lauren asked, unable to drag her attention from the view.

“Because. You dishonour yourself with your concerns.”

Lauren stiffened. “Beg pardon?”

Sif sighed and sank down to sit, more like sprawl, on a low stool. “I have spent more time on Midgard than many of the others. I understand the worth human's place on knowing how they fit into their world. Asgardians, we have no such fear. The Norns reveal our path when it is meant to be revealed. Not before, not after. Only in its time. You fret over what becomes of you, how you are changing to fit in our world. You must not.”

“That's easier said than done, Sif,” Lauren sighed. “My entire… existence changed in four days. I went from nobody to somebody who everyone thinks is pretty damn important so fast my head still hasn't stopped spinnin’.”

She barked a surprised laugh. “You believe you were a nobody?”

Lauren gave a shrug. “It’s the truth. I was just a secretary. Before that… I was a trophy wife waitin’ to happen.”

“I do not understand this saying,” Sif said with a frown.

“A trophy wife is someone whose only purpose is to look good on a man’s arm. She’s pretty but usually has very little brain. My family is… well off. Where I come from it isn’t uncommon to be expected to marry into another well-to-do family. I was introduced to a man when I was a teenager. It was arranged between our families that we’d marry, but he decided he’d rather have his mistress and ran off with her on our weddin’ day.”

“Did your father ride him down and maim him?” Sif asked.

“Uh… no.” Lauren wrapped her arms around herself. “It… didn’t work like that.”

Sif gave a snort of dismay. “Such villainy would not stand here.”

“It’s fine, really. Was how I ended up in New York and got in with Tony Stark. If George hadn’t walked out, I’d a never met Loki. And I wouldn’t be here wonderin’ how the hell I ended up the princess in a fairy tale,” Lauren sighed.

“Yet you are here, and you certainly are not _nobody_.”

“Not anymore it seems.” Lauren returned her hand to the glass, the view too perfect to deny.

“Not even on Midgard.” Sif rose to walk closer and cover Lauren’s hand with her own. “I have no words to speak in regards to your upbringing though it sounds… odd and unnatural to me, but then I am not one to speak on odd and unnatural. After all, I stand an equal in battle to most of the men. An unheard of feat for a woman and one I fought long and hard to achieve. It has placed me in a… position I never imagined.” She trailed off and shook her head. “But I digress. When I went to Midgard with Thor, the time we met, everywhere I went, everyone I spoke to, spoke of bits of Lauren wisdom or had questions they needed your input on. All spoke of you with this quiet certainty. As if they knew you held them together, the stone upon which the Avengers rested. You are integral to them.”

Bright pink, Lauren flushed at the praise. “I was just… doin’ my job and bein’ a good friend.”

“Someone who has the ear and shoulder of people such as my King, Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, and Miss Romanoff is not a _nobody_ , no matter what she thinks.”

Lauren breathed out a shaky breath and fought back tears. “Thank you, Sif. Loki says such things all the time, but he loves me so much. Sometimes I can’t tell if he’s right or just biased.”

Sif drew her away from the windows to sit on a pair of low stools. “He is biased, but he is also right.” She frowned for a moment, her dark eyes watchful, before she asked, “How much do you know about being Ástvinur? About what takes place after a binding?”

“Not a lot, I guess.” Lauren shrugged. “I sometimes feel like I’m swimmin’ through sludge with all these… changes. First, there was the truth thing, and then the magic stuff. Now Loki’s goin’ on about the creatures of Asgard and how the whales never rise from the deep, and I’m… I’m so lost.” She heaved a heavy sigh and rested her head in her hands.

“Truth thing?” Sif gasped. “You’re a truth speaker? For the God of Mischief and Lies?” She burst out laughing. “I bet he finds that immensely amusing!”

“He does,” Lauren snickered.

“But what is this magic and… whales?” Sif asked.

“I’ve got some spark of magic. Loki did a test, and there it was, plain as the nose on your face, a little purple flame dancin’ in his green one.”

“The _seiðr_ test? You passed the _seiðr_ test?”

Lauren smirked at her. “Y’all are repeatin’ yourself somethin’ fierce.”

“I am just… stunned.” Her wide eyes and open mouth said as much. “You’re Midgardian. It shouldn’t be possible.”

She shrugged, not having an explanation either. “My gran apparently has a spark, too. She tells fortunes. Course we always thought she was a bit… touched, but turns out she really can read the cards.”

Sif nodded thoughtfully. “And what… whales do you speak of?”

“Loki called them leviathans. Three of them and a whole bunch of skjønn swam alongside the ship once we left the harbour.”

There was much blinking before Sif finally managed at quiet, “What?”

“Thor was there. I just thought they were pretty. We have dolphins and Orcas similar to them at home. Ours definitely don’t trail rainbows behind them when they leap into the air though, sadly. Plus the ravens like me,” Lauren giggled.

Sif swallowed, and the sound was an audible gulp. “I can see why Loki was so calm about Geri and Freki.”

Lauren fidgeted with her fingers before working up her courage to ask, “Am I odd? Is this… exceedingly weird? Ma’am always said I would never amount to anythin’ worth a lick, but now all these things keep happenin’ and… and am I just really, really strange?” She closed her eyes, fearing the worst. “I don’t think I could take it if I were rejected by another family…” she whispered.

“Another family?” Sif asked, clasping Lauren’s hands.

“Long story,” Lauren sighed. “One I’d rather not get into right now.”

“Well then, no, Lauren. You are not odd, strange, or any number of similar words. You are an _Ástvinur_. One who's had very little time to adjust to that fate before she finished the binding. And knowing the men of your new family, who all clearly adore you, they have explained only enough of what that means to get by.”

Lauren couldn’t really fault her logic. After all, Loki started the binding without ever telling her. Though, this time, she figured it was more a case of she didn’t know enough to ask the right questions than him purposely leaving things out. “So… what don’t I know?”

“As you’ve finished your torque I will assume you know already what it took to get here.” She flicked her hand at the room.

“Of course,” Lauren agreed.

“Likely what you do not know is what all Asgardians are taught as we grow. The _Ástvinur_ of a dark god changes, growing to be a counterpoint to their partner.”

“Yeah, I got that. Kind of figured that’s where the irony of the truth speakin’ comes in,” Lauren snickered.

Sif chuckled, too. “But you also become what _Asgard_ most needs.”

“I… don’t understand,” Lauren murmured.

“Dark gods are essential to the health of Yggdrasil. In turn, the one who shares their light with their dark god also becomes essential to the health of the World Tree. Loki’s purpose has always been to stir things up. Bring mischief and mayhem to things, but also fun and amusement. He is the balance to Thor’s seriousness. His true name is the God of Revelry. He embodies the spirit of all things mischievous and happy and _fun_! And he has been sorely needed these past years.” She sighed and looked away, out the window at the view of Asgard.

“Tell me,” Lauren said, squeezing her fingers.

“Asgard was _alive_ and lively for years because of Loki’s influence. Then, when his darkness began to overwhelm him, he changed, grew reserved and secretive. The other parts of his nature shifted to the forefront, and Asgard lost a step. With his betrayal of us, of Thor, and his fall from the Bifröst, we lost another. Then he returned and was so changed, all of us suffered when his darkness returned, and when Frigga died… it was like a shadow befell the halls.”

“I don’t understand, though. How does one person make such a difference?”

Sif looked at her and frowned. “You Midgardians think we call them Gods because they are powerful beings, but we call them Gods because to us, they are. Odin, Freyja, Loki, Thor, Frigga, Ægir, Ran, and a few others, they draw their power from Asgard. They are connected to it and Yggdrasil. They hold the worlds in balance, keep the tree healthy, and their deepest hearts and desires affect our world as strongly as a hurricane does yours.”

Lauren sat back and stared at Sif in shock. “I had no idea.”

Sif nodded slowly. “And now you are here to fit a missing piece of the puzzle.”

A half-hearted laugh slipped from Lauren’s lips. “Ha, great. Oh god…” She dropped her head back into her hands. “There’s no way I can do this and not make a big ol’ mess!”

“You’re misunderstanding me.”

“I am?” Lauren looked up.

“You physically _cannot_ mess up. It is not possible. You are what Asgard needs. What Yggdrasil needs. There is no one in the entirety of the known and unknown worlds who is better suited than you, Lauren. You were picked to be Loki’s _Ástvinur_ , and it was not random. You are not some mistake or second choice. You are exactly what we need, whatever that might be.”

“I… I… really?” Lauren whispered.

“No one will do but you, my friend. What that is yet? We cannot know, but if people stare, if they watch, if they whisper, it is not in judgment. It is in wonder. They hope to see you come into your own. They wish to be there to be able to say, “I was there when Lauren, wife of Loki, became…”

She couldn’t finish the thought, but Lauren got the gist. “I see.”

“I hope you do. Asgard is not Midgard. Those of us who have known Loki longest have been praying to the Norns for this. Most of us had lost hope. To have him back… to have you here.” She closed her eyes and smiled as she breathed deeply. “Already I can feel the change in the air. Frigga’s loss left a pall over the people. Loki’s triumphant return and your arrival have given them back such hope.”

“He struggles on Earth. People don’t trust him. When they found out about… this,” Lauren brushed her fingers over her torque, “most were highly suspicious. They didn’t like it. Threatened him. I, of course, threatened them back,” she snickered, and Sif laughed. “When Thor said people here were happy about this, about us, I was so happy. He’s been through… so much. More than anyone knows. I just… want people to see the good in him. The man I know and love. The one behind the snark and smirk.”

“We already do. He’s much changed. He actually apologized for shaving my head… and meant it!” Sif shook her head in wonder.

“We discussed it at length,” Lauren huffed. “I’m glad he made amends.”

“Nearly knocked me from my horse. Even worried about you Loki said you’d asked it of him, but he was sincere when he said it. In that instant, I knew this was real. He had finally found you. The heart in his darkness.”

Lauren blushed but smiled. “I like that.”

“And he laughs. I have not heard him laugh sincerely in such an age,” Sif said, her eyes clouding with memory.

“You grew up with them?” Lauren asked.

“I did, though they were older. Keeping up with them is what drove me to prove myself as a warrior. Now, Thor counts on me to have his back and handle things most men could not.”

She said it with both pride and sadness in her voice, and Lauren took a leap of faith. “You’ve had feelin’s for Thor for a long time, huh?”

Sif went ramrod stiff and reeled back. “He is my King! I owe him my fealty!”

“And I’m sure you love him as a subject loves their king, but I’m talkin’ about the feelin’s a woman has for a man who’s prime eye candy.”

“Lady Lauren! You are _married_!” she gasped.

Avoidance was as telling as a confession in Lauren’s book. “That may be, but that doesn’t mean I can’t look at my brother-in-law and appreciate the view. Now, you gonna keep beatin’ around the bush or fess up? It’s just us girls here.”

“Thor and I are friends, that is all,” she said stiffly. “I worked hard for my place at his side, and I will do nothing to jeopardize it.”

“That’s not a denial, Sif,” Lauren pressed.

She slumped forward as much as the armoured breastplate would allow. “It does not matter what my feelings on the matter are. Thor sees me as his sexless companion. That is all. I have no hope of anything else, and the fault for that is squarely my own.”

“Why would you say that? He likes and admires you. I know he does.”

“He admires my arm and my sword. Beyond that, I am no longer a woman in his eyes. I am only a compatriot, an added body in a battle. As I have become to every man. They call me Lady Sif but only to mock me.”

This time it was Lauren who reached out to take Sif’s hands. “That can't be true.”

“No one wants a woman who can best them in battle,” Sif sighed sadly.

“Now that’s just foolish talk! Have you _tried_?”

Sif blushed and shook her head. “I’m… embarrassed to admit I would not know what to do should a man flirt with me, nor could I find the courage to dress as you have tonight.”

“Do you want to?” Lauren asked quietly.

“I… I don’t know,” she said, frowning in confusion. “I’ve sought to be one way for so long…. Fought for equality and the right to stand at Thor’s side, I’m not sure I could change.”

Lauren got to her feet, feeling far steadier than she had, and tugged Sif up with her. “Don’t think of it as changin’. Think of it like… redressin’ a cake. Plain frostin’ tastes just as sweet, but if you add a few sugar roses, it looks all the fancier. You’re a beautiful woman, Sif. If you want to try somethin’ new, take a step out of your comfort zone, I’d be happy to help.”

“I… I’m not sure,” Sif said cautiously.

“Think about it. Maybe all you need is to step out of the warrior role for a night, show the world you’re still a woman and let loose a little. It might be all that’s needed to knock the scales from a few eyes.”

Sif peered at her for a moment more before giving a slow nod.

Lauren smiled brightly. “After all, I really need to do somethin’ to repay you. I would have worried myself in circles if you hadn’t explained this stuff.”

“I could tell you needed more assurance than what Loki was providing, but I wasn’t sure why. I’m glad we had time to talk without overbearing males getting in the way,” Sif snickered and headed for the door.

“Me too. I feel like there’s so much to learn and someone threw me in the deep end of the pool and said swim!” Lauren giggled. “This has been… really helpful.”

Sif paused before opening the door. “No matter what happens in the next days and weeks, remember that fate has chosen you. You are exactly where you need to be, and no one can tell you different. Without even doing anything, you improve the health of all of Asgard. When your power manifests, when your place on Yggdrasil is known, all will make sense and be perfect. For now, to use one of your Midgardian colloquialisms, just enjoy the rise.”

“I think you mean ride,” Lauren said, biting back a giggle.

“Not rise?” Sif frowned.

“Pretty sure it’s ride. You’re just supposed to sit back, relax, and enjoy the _ride_.”

“Ah,” Sif nodded and opened the door. “That would make better sense.”

“Unless you were on a boat,” Lauren murmured. “Then you could enjoy the rise and fall.”

“Indeed,” Sif said, her eyes growing round as she led the way back to the feast. “Though one does technically ride a boat, so perhaps you are correct.”

Giggling like mad, Lauren and Sif returned to the hall and resumed their seats. The tables had been cleared of what had been there and refilled with what could only be described as a sea of sugary confections as far as Lauren could see.

“Oh, my stars!” she breathed, taking her seat.

“Darling,” Loki crooned, lifting her hand to his lips.

She looked up, and his eyes were dark and lusty. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Not nearly enough to fill the hole in my soul your leaving left behind,” he pouted and kissed her wrist.

“Poor baby,” she cooed.

“Feeling better, my heart?” he asked softly.

“Much. Sif was very helpful in explainin’ a few things I was mixed up about.”

“Better than me, sweet?”

His pout grew fuller, and Lauren leaned over the arm of her chair to bite it gently. “Only cause she’s a girl and thinks like one.”

“Bah! Sif hasn’t been a girl in years,” Fandral snorted.

Lauren glared him down. “That was incredibly rude. She is still _Lady_ Sif. I think the implication is clear in the meanin’ of the word _Lady_ , Fandral.”

“Careful, scoundrel,” Hogun chuckled. “I think the fair princess can out speak even your charming tongue.”

“It is fine, Lauren,” Sif said, her hand gripping Lauren’s tightly, dark eyes darting to hers beseechingly. “It is only a jest.”

“A poor one,” Lauren huffed, arching a brow at Fandral when he looked to say something further.

“My beautiful tigress,” Loki whispered in her ear, drawing Lauren’s full and instant focus. “Has Sif become another of those you claim as yours?”

She turned to look at him and ended up bumping noses. “She’s my friend. No one gets to talk down to my friends.”

“Brave and beautiful and compassionate,” he crooned, cupping the nape of her neck. “Is it any wonder I adore you?”

“Tom cat's kitten,” she teased a light warmth coating her cheeks. “You gonna kiss me or just woo me all night long?”

“I could do both, sweet, delicious Lauren. Sip from the bounty of your full lips while expressing my how much I treasure you,” he whispered and did just that, taking his time kissing her and nibbling on her lip.

Heat bloomed in her belly as Lauren closed her hand in his clothes and lightly bit his tongue when he begged entrance to her mouth.

“Mm, darling,” he crooned. “So naughty.”

She leaned closer and nipped his earlobe between her teeth, giving it a tug before whispering, “You made me this way.”

A hungry wolf growl came from his chest, but Lauren pulled away with a smirk making him pout again.

“You're so cruel to me,” he whined.

“And you are a little bit soused.” It made her giggle seeing him so. “What's your favourite sweet, Loki?” she asked to distract him from his amorous attentions.

His lips brushed her ear. “The one between your thighs, my darling,” he purred.

Lauren felt her face run scarlet and smacked his arm. “Cad!”

The fingers stroking her arm moved to lightly brush across her belly. “You make me this way,” he teased.

“Peaches,” she whimpered, his tender affection sending shockwaves of desire through her body.

Loki leaned even closer and brushed his nose up her neck. “By the Norns, you smell divine.”

His hand flattened to her stomach, and Lauren nearly moaned when the heat woke more strings of desire in her womb, seeming to tug and pluck with each sharp breath she took. “Loki, please… too many people are watchin’.”

He chuckled, and it was sensual and dark, silk and velvet sliding over her skin. “It is practically expected, my lovely wife. Asgardians have not the reservations to public displays of affection the Midgardians do, but I will relent… for now.”

Dark promise laced the words, and Lauren shivered, knowing she was in for a world of teasing later, and she was already uncomfortably wet. Clearing her throat, she motioned to the table as he sat back. “What’s your favourite of these confections?”

He flicked his fingers, and her plate was covered in a host of delightful looking desserts. “I know your preference for chocolate, darling.” Loki reached out and picked up a small square of nearly black sponge with a layer of white cream and a bright red berry on top. “Taste,” he purred and held it to her lips.

Lauren bit into the cake, trying desperately to keep her composure when he was acting all seductive and attentive. As soon as the flavour began to melt on her tongue, she lost the battle and moaned deeply, her eyes closing in bliss at what was undoubtedly a little piece of heaven in her mouth.

Dark, decadent, rich, and so delicious.

She knew that flavour, had tasted it before, and opened eyes gone glassy with desire. “That’s it,” she sighed.

“What, my love?” he asked quietly, his gaze drifting from hers to her lips and back.

“That’s what you taste like,” she whispered and reached up to tenderly stroke his cheek. “When I take you in my mouth and you-”

She never got to finish, for his mouth was on hers, tongue flowing between her lips as he purred and growled and hummed against her. It swept along the edge of her teeth and teased the tip of her tongue. He coaxed her into a slow dance of twining muscles, his tasting of mead and the sharp, cool mint she loved so much.

“I get your meaning, my heart,” he whispered when he drew away. “This my favourite dessert. Has been since I was a boy.”

“Mine too,” she sighed, playing with the hair lying on his collar.

He snapped his fingers, and a tall flute of crystal appeared in his hand. The liquid in it was a vibrant blue. “This… is what _you_ taste like to me, sweet.”

He held it out like a challenge, one Lauren took with an arched brow and brought the glass to her lips. The wine was sweet, honeyed, but tart like the first cutting bite of a crab apple. Blended together they were addicting, intoxicating, and Lauren drank the glass in one greedy gulp before setting the glass on the table. “That’s… wow…” she sighed. “Really?”

“Strange as it sounds, yes. Exactly like that,” he crooned and skimmed his knuckles up and down her throat.

“I wouldn’t be averse to havin’ more of whatever that was, _elskan min_ ,” she smiled coyly and slipped her hand over his chest in a loving caress.

“Would you now?” Dark eyes greener than blue filled with cunning and amusement watched her like a hawk. “What would you do for more?”

She curled his hair around her fingers while slowly letting her opposite hand slide down his chest to rest on his tight abdomen. “What _wouldn’t_ I do,” she whispered and watched his eyes glow green.

“Wicked, naughty girl. I love it,” he chuckled softly and held out her refilled glass.

“Is that Elven wine, Loki?” Thor asked, breaking them out of the moment.

“It might be,” Loki muttered, still looking at Lauren.

“It has been decades since I’ve enjoyed the beverage,” said one of the women from the other end of the table.

“And will likely be decades more,” Loki said, turning to look at her, “seeing as how Alfheim has stopped exporting it.”

There was such a snap in his voice, Lauren froze, unable to understand where the sudden coldness was coming from. “Loki?”

“The Ladies Gerda and Brigatta, and their husbands Lords Maurits and Njord. Commander Ulf, and the Guardian of Asgard, Heimdall, whom you met, albeit you were not at your best at the time,” Loki said, smirking at the very large dark man with the beautiful eyes who smiled at her from beside Odin.

“Highness. It is good to see you well.”

“Heimdall,” she smiled, trying not to blush, knowing he’d been the one watching them on Earth.

“Lady Gerda has an affinity for the finer things in life, Elven wine one of those things,” Loki sniffed indignantly.

“Lady Gerda and her husband, Lord Njord, have been at odds with Loki since the prince accidentally made Njord the second prettiest man on Asgard,” Fandral chuckled, causing the two he teased to clench their jaws.

Lauren blinked twice, trying to comprehend the flying remarks as she took in the others at the table.

Brigatta was a thin woman, pale with swallow skin, though Lauren thought much of that was due to the dark browns and blacks she was wearing. The way she had her hair scraped back into a coronet hair net wasn’t helping to soften the beak-like hook of her nose or the starkness of her hollow cheeks. Rail thin, she wore no jewelry but for the plain gold band on her ring finger, and no makeup to soften the hardness off her features or enhance her brown eyes.

Beside her was the man Loki indicated was her husband. Maurits was small, not thin like his wife, but short and rather weasley looking. His black hair and beard were so bushy, she was sure he smiled at her, but all she could see was the slight lift of his beard and an amused spark when it came to his grey eyes. Looking at him, he was someone Lauren knew would be easily forgettable, but as he was seated at Thor’s table, she knew he served a pretty important function. What? She couldn’t hazard a guess.

Gerda was so much the opposite of Brigatta it was startling. She had skin like rich loam, dark but so soft looking. It was dusted with gold, sparkling in the lamplight no different than Lauren’s. Her hair, however, was a deep russet, dark brown with beautiful red highlights which shot like fire through her braids and curls. Sapphires dripped from her ears, clung to every finger, and hung from her neck like teardrops in a webbing of silver. They complemented the dress she wore, a confection which clung to her curves and bared her arms and a good portion of her cleavage. Evidently, she was a woman who went by the notion, if you’ve got it, flaunt it, but with a husband the likes of the man beside her, Lauren figured she didn’t have much to worry about when it came to inappropriate advances.

Njord was big. Not quite Thor big, but big enough to give Lauren pause. He was what she knew people back home would have called a typical Nordic God with his bright blond hair and hard piercing baby blues. Clean shaven, his square jaw was hard set, his features sharp, and the scar bisecting his left eyebrow and cheek appeared an angry red with how tightly he was clenching his teeth.

Finally, the elder man at the table, one who resembled Odin in age, sat back in quiet amusement, his hands linked over the girth of his belly. His salt and pepper hair and beard were closely trimmed, giving him a rather debonair, slightly professor-ish look Lauren found open and appealing. He had kind brown eyes and smiled at her when her gaze fell upon him. He appeared to have dressed with care, shining armour, and well-oiled leather though he didn’t look like he was trying to be something he wasn’t. It was casual, comfortable.

Lauren liked him on sight.

Unfortunately, the Elven wine had caught up with her tongue, and before she could think about what she was going to say, she blurted out, “I’d say fifth.”

The bickering came to a stop, but she noted Ulf’s smile got a little bigger.

“What was that, darling?” Loki asked.

“He’s the fifth prettiest. Not the second,” Lauren smiled at Loki and sipped more of the Elven wine. She felt languid again, soft and relaxed, and gave a small giggle when she hiccuped.

Thor slowly turned to look at her, then grinned, big and full and far too mischievous to be Thor.

“Don’t do that. Y’all aren’t the God of Mischief. You can’t smile that way,” she pouted.

Thor pressed his lips together, and she wondered if something was wrong, before he cleared his throat and tilted his head regally. “Forgive me, little sister. You are quite right. But I’d very much like to know who this list of five contains.”

“I do not think-” Thor’s hand wrapped around Loki’s mouth cutting off his words.

“Go on, sweet sister,” Thor smiled gently.

Lauren frowned, her mind a little fuzzy as she tried to figure out why it looked like Thor was trying to suffocate her husband. “Well… Loki’s first, of course. There ain’t no one prettier than him.”

“Of course she’d say that,” Fandral snorted.

“Then you, Thor. You’re pretty enough for someone who likes all them muscles.”

Odin snorted into his cup. “Haha! Child, you bring joy to this old man.”

She smiled at him. “I’m glad, All-father.”

Loki pulled a short dagger out of the air and stabbed it into Thor’s thigh. “Let me go, you imbecile!”

“It is only a bit of fun!” Thor huffed and jerked the dagger from his leg. “That hurt, dammit!”

“Be thankful I did not stab you in the heart,” Loki grumbled. “Lauren, love. You do not have to finish. Thor is simply teasing you, and I think the wine has gone to your head as you’ve given that delightful giggle.”

“Oh? Well, that’s just rude,” Lauren huffed. “And after I put him second.”

“I still have not heard my name,” Fandral called, winking at her from his place a few chairs down.

“You’re fourth.”

“Lauren,” Loki sighed.

“What?” she blinked and finished the second glass of wine.

“Who’s third?” Sif asked.

“Lauren, no-”

“Heimdall.”

Someone choked from down the table, and Lauren peered at the big guardian who was cleaning up spilled mead.

“Lauren,” Loki sighed, and it was full of exasperation.

“What? He’s got really pretty eyes!” she huffed.

Loki only shook his head and smirked a little grin. “You are so much trouble.”

“I thought that was how you liked me?” she pouted.

He picked up the other bite of the chocolate cake and held it out for her. “Eat this, my love, and stop talking. Sif, you are absolutely no help.”

“It was highly amusing. I did not know you could turn such a shade of puce, Lord Njord,” Sif said haughtily to the blond with the scar.

“There is no accounting for taste,” Gerda snapped. “ _Ástvinur_ to the God of Mischief. I should have expected it.”

“Are you insinuatin’ somethin’?” Lauren asked, glaring at the other woman. “Because if we’re talkin’ poor taste, y’all may want to take a hard glance in the mirror.”

Gerda gasped. “I beg your pardon!”

“It doesn’t feel very good when someone comments nastily to your face, does it?” Lauren quipped.

“You know nothing about me to make such a judgment!”

Lauren huffed and waved a dismissive hand. “And yet you think you know enough about me, about Loki, to insinuate _I_ have poor taste?”

“You’re nothing but a Midgardian _peasant_ trying to rise above the dirt you crawled out of! You don’t belong here, fawning all over the wannabe prince like he deserves the chance at happiness an _Ástvinur_ brings!”

“You bitch!” Lauren snapped, jolting to her feet, nearly the entire table rising with her in anger.

No one had a chance to do or say anything more, for Gerda was sent flying back from the table, chair and all when Geri and Freki slammed into her. Saliva dripped from their snarling mouths, their lips pulled back to reveal dagger sharp white teeth. Blood flew as each latched into the woman.

A hair-raising scream ripped through the air.

Lauren gasped and rushed past them all when no one made a move to stop the two wolves from tearing the woman apart. “Stop! Stop! No!”

Two sets of golden eyes turned to her as they lifted their bloodied muzzles from the sobbing woman’s body.

“Stop! Please stop!” Lauren begged, urging them away with outstretched hands. “Please. She may be mean and narrow-minded but don’t hurt her.”

“Geri, Freki,” Odin snapped. “Come away.”

They stepped back, still growling, but slunk away from Gerda to trot toward Lauren who set a shaking hand on each head.

Njord rushed to his fallen wife, Thor and Heimdall joining him.

“Loki,” Thor called. “I need you.”

“To save the life of the woman who insulted my wife?” He snorted his disgust.

“ _Elskan min_ ,” Lauren whispered pleadingly. “There’s been enough death in these past few days. Please.”

His eyes softened, and the hardness fell from his features. Loki glided toward her and gently cupped her face. “For you, beloved. Only for you.”

Breathing out a relieved breath, Lauren watched him cross to the fallen woman, shoving Thor from her side as he knelt beyond the splatter of blood. A hand came down on Lauren’s shoulder, and she glanced at Odin, his face stern. He gave her shoulder a squeeze when he noted her attention, and she felt some of the anxiety flood away.

Loki’s face was once again harsh when he grasped Gerda’s chin and forced her to look at him. “You would die here this day if not for the compassionate heart of my Ástvinur. I could not be bothered to help you after what you have said here this night if not for her pity.”

“Prince Loki… please,” Njord said, the sound both pleading and disgusted for having to ask it of someone he hated.

“Know the woman you think so little of, the one your wife insults, saved your wife's life this day!” Loki snapped.

“I won’t forget it,” Njord agreed.

“I know you won’t. For I will leave the scars of what could have been in memory.” Green and gold light pulsed around Gerda.

Lauren watched as the wounds slowly closed, the edges knitting back together until all that was left were the raised marks and rough patterns where once Geri and Freki’s jaws had ripped and torn.

Loki waved his hand, and a portal opened, showing the halls of Asgard. “Take your woman and go. You are no longer welcome at this feast.”

“You will take her and leave the palace,” Thor said, and Lauren shivered.

She’d never heard him angry before, not like this at least. His eyes glowed a bright electric white, full of the lightning he was known for. More of it jumped around him in spikes and arcs, turning him into a living version of one of Tony’s toy Tesla coils.

“My King!” Njord gasped.

“You sit at my table, at the feast to welcome home my brother and his woman and think you can insult them without consequence!” he bellowed.

“I said nothing, my King! It was Gerda…”

Thor held up a hand, then pointed at the portal. “Exactly. You said nothing. The viciousness of your woman is not unknown to me, but you _are_ her husband. You should have shut her stupidity down the moment she began to speak. Now, neither of you are welcome back to my court. Leave.”

“But, my King-”

“Leave!” Thor roared, and the lightning slammed into the roof.

Njord swept Gerda into his arms and left in a rush, one of the guards situated around the room going with them.

Loki waved his hand, closing the portal while removing the blood and all traces of the attack from the hall.

Thor returned to the table, past Lauren with long strides and stood before his people. “I am not deaf to the rumours, nor am I blind to the people spreading them, but make no mistake. The bond between _Ástvinur_ cannot be faked. It cannot be falsified or manipulated. Any more comments to the contrary will be dealt with swiftly and harshly. My brother is home. He is balanced. If you must speak on this incident, then let it be said that Lauren, the first _princess_ of this realm, saved the life of the one who insulted her For we all know Loki would have let her bleed.”

Lauren had begun to shake long before Thor finished his speech and found herself pressed between the two warm bodies of the wolves as they held her up until Loki arrived to gather her into his arms.

“Shh, my love. Everything is fine.”

“Not fine,” Lauren whimpered. “Very not fine.”

“Yes, it is,” Loki whispered and tilted her face away from where Gerda had laid bleeding to look him in the eyes. “There is always a fight or two at an Asgardian feast. In fact, they are considered boring without them. Gerda will live. Njord will leave - can’t stand that man anyway - and people will shut the hell up.”

He said shut the hell up with her own accent and surprised a giggle from her. “You sound super sexy like that.”

“I certainly do not,” he chuckled.

She sobered and clung to his coat. Odin and the wolves had moved away the instant Loki had taken hold of her, but she still felt the need for support. “I should have stopped talkin’. I never should have commented. I really can’t be trusted with alcohol.”

“Lauren,” he chuckled and shook his head. “It was nothing. You spoke your mind and your opinion. Gerda has been looking for an opening since we sat down.”

“How important were they? They were sat at this table. They had to be some kind of important.”

“Njord is the son of one of Odin’s past advisors. He came to the position because of his breeding. He was never any good at it, always a hothead, and Thor knows this. He never took Njord’s opinion into account and has been honestly looking for a way to rid himself of the man’s company for some time. You did him a favour, darling. I promise.”

“Really?”

He smiled and tapped the end of her nose. “Really, really.”

She sighed in relief. “Okay.”

“Come, there are more desserts to try and entertainment to be enjoyed.” Loki led her back to the table where he sat her first before moving back to his seat.

There was still quite a hush over the people, and he hesitated before he sat down. “You know,” he called out, and everyone turned their attention to him. “It really has been too long since anyone has enjoyed Elven wine, hasn’t it?”

“It has, brother,” Thor grinned.

“And it wasn’t expected that we’d get to celebrate my return _and_ a finished binding, so we should really have something special to commemorate the moment,” Loki smirked wickedly when the people began to call out in agreement.

“A good way to show the depth of your power, my son. Seeing how some _still_ question the legitimacy of your bond,” Odin agreed.

“Quite right, Father. Quite right. After all, if I were still but a master of illusion could I do… this?”

He flicked his hand out and bottles of frosted glass, twice as tall as a wine bottle, appeared multiple times on every table. A second flick had crystal flutes the same as the one sitting before Lauren appearing before each dinner.

“Enjoy,” Loki said with a flourish.

At first, no one moved, then at a table a few feet away, one man reached out, picked up the bottle, and poured. He lifted the glass to his lips, drank, closed his eyes, and sighed. “Shades of Valhalla… I have missed this.” Opening his eyes, he lifted his glass to Loki. “May the Norns bless the prince and his lady wife! Skål!”

A cheer went up as everyone began to celebrate anew.

Loki sat with a smile, picked up Lauren’s hand, and kissed her knuckles.

It appeared everything would be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Smut, NSFW, Loki being Loki, fluff, small angst

## Chapter Eight

 

* * *

After the _incident_ things went back to normal; or as normal as an Asgardian feast ever became. The wine flowed, the noise grew, and soon the people began exiting the tables, retreating to the couches or alcoves. Men reclined with their women, while those who were yet unattached called out for the entertainment.

Odin stood and quietly took his leave, as did Heimdall. One preferred to leave the celebrating and revelry to the younger generation, while the other was due to return to the Bifröst.

Heimdall did approach and bow over Lauren’s hand before he left. It turned her bright red when the large guardian smiled teasingly and said he was glad she liked his eyes. He also assured her he was keeping an eye on her family, and though the children were a little frightened by all the sudden changes, Usun was with them and the Agents watching over the children were keeping them well occupied.

It seemed to appease the lingering concern which had been steadily living in the background of her heart for much of the tension she hadn't been able to release, faded further away.

Then Loki watched in amusement as his father’s wolves and ravens appeared torn with leaving or staying. Hugin and Muninn eventually flew on, but Freki and Geri rushed over to nudge and nuzzle Lauren’s hands, licking like the puppies she’d named them before they too followed Odin out of the hall.

He urged Lauren to her feet, and she collected Socks - the kitten fast asleep between Lauren’s plate and Sif’s with a belly twice his normal size - and led her to the couches set up behind the head table. More a divan really, he had her sit on the edge as he moved around behind her, propped himself on a hip against the raised arm with its mound of pillows, and stretched out long on its velvet surface.

“Come, sweet,” he purred, curling his hand around her waist. “Come rest against me.”

She was loose and soft from the wine, not drunk but slightly soused as she’d put it, and snorted a little giggle when she shrugged out of the coat he’d created for her. “It’s so hot in here all of a sudden.”

“Then come here and let me cool you,” he chuckled, his fingers flexing on her belly.

She scooted back into him, her head resting against his shoulder, and curled her legs up on the couch. The width gave her space to place her limp kitten on a pillow all his own before her fingers began to stroke the back of Loki’s hand at her waist.

“What happens now?” she asked, looking up at him with her eyes like emeralds.

“Thor begins the entertainment,” he murmured against her ear. “Watch, darling.”

The tables had all been cleared and moved out of the way. Thor had assumed his customary seat to Loki’s left, but curtains of gauze and opaque fabrics hung between them, allowing for a semblance of privacy. As the lights dimmed around them, leaving only the floor before Thor’s makeshift throne illuminated, the illusion of privacy grew for they faded farther into shadow.

“Bring on the dancers!” Thor roared, and everyone cheered.

“Dancers?” Lauren murmured, playing with Loki's ring.

Loki only smirked behind her. “Watch, pet. You will enjoy this.”

He leaned his head against his free hand and waited for the fun to begin. A door opened to one side of the hall, allowing the musicians to enter, while from the corridor she and Sif had disappeared down, the dancer emerged.

Their costumes were both covered yet revealing, allowing tantalizing glimpses of skin which glowed with the addition of sparkling dust. Barefoot, they appeared like colourful birds, their hair full of feathers and dresses a range of jewel tones. They formed a circle around the fire, the boar now removed, and assumed their start positions.

A drum began to beat, low and heady as the dancers moved, step by step around the fire. It was slow at first, like the beat of a heart at rest until gradually the drum increased its tempo and the stringed instruments began to play. Woodwinds took up the anthem, and a woman began to sing a song of heat and longing.

Lauren gasped softly, feeling the effect of the music no differently than everyone else. The sensual movements of the dancers held her captive as they spun and twirled and moved together.

“Not quite a Stark party is it?” Loki whispered.

“It’s very… provocative,” Lauren sighed, her thighs shifting restlessly.

“Sensual,” he crooned and gently stroked her belly.

“Yes,” she breathed, shivering beneath the caress. “Very.”

He nipped his teeth into her earlobe. “We’re a sensual kind of people.” Already he could feel his blood warm, both from the music and her proximity.

“I can tell,” she moaned quietly when he cupped her breast. “Loki.”

“No one can see us, and no one would care if they could,” he murmured, lightly massaging the firm flesh as he kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder. “Besides, did I not once tell you I could take you on the balcony in full view of everyone and no one would be the wiser.”

Another hitch of her breath made him smile, while a spike of both excitement and trepidation came to him through the heart stone. “It would be so easy to slide this pretty dress up, have you straddle my hips, and ride me into bliss, and no one would ever know.”

“Loki,” she whimpered.

He encouraged her to her back against the arm of the divan. “Or should we just… _play_ a little? Then I can have my way with you in our suite where you can scream as loudly as you want?”

She smiled, lazy and sweet. “And what would you have us play, mighty prince?”

“Tell me a fantasy, pet. A deep, dark desire,” he whispered, brushing his nose along her cheek.

Her eyes widened dramatically before she blushed and her lashes lowered. “Oh, well… I… I don’t know.”

A grin quirked his lips, but he quelled it in favour of sliding his thigh over hers, trapping her beneath his body. “Come now, my love. We have no secrets between us.”

Loki drew the backs of his fingers slowly up her body, her dress so appealing he had to touch it and through it her gentle curves and softness. He’d seen the eyes of envy cast his way. The appreciative glances the men, and even some of the women gave Lauren. She was stunning. Magnificent. Radiant. There wasn’t a woman who could hold a candle to her in comparison. Perhaps he was biased, but with the looks she’d she’d been receiving tonight, he highly doubted it was just his love for her which blinded him to all others.

Lightly skimming his fingers over the swell of her breast, Loki slowly slipped his hand behind her neck and brushed his thumb over Lauren’s jaw. “Should I tell you one of mine first?” he asked, voice coaxing and seductive.

Her lashes lifted, her gaze drifting up to hold with his. Shy was written all over her, and he found he adored it. So prim and proper at times, he could barely keep himself in check the desire to dirty her up, corrupt her just a little was so intense. He loved her in all her innocence, but when she succumbed to the fire, to the passion and the pleasure of his touch, he felt more a god than usual.

Lauren bit her lip, pearly white teeth worrying the flesh.

Loki growled softly, dipped his head, and did it for her, wanting the taste of her lips on his tongue. She retained a hint of the elven wine, and he flicked his fingers to create a small table and a fresh glass. Licking her lips, he lifted his head to find slumberous eyes, heavy-lidded and full of desire.

“Would you like to hear it, my darling? One of my many fantasies?” he purred, lifting her head just enough to catch her lips again. He could feel her pulse pound in her throat before she gave a quiet moan.

“Yes, Loki,” finally whispered from her lips.

He bent closer to her ear, allowing his smile to finally break free as he whispered, “I desire to have you on your knees, bare but for my torque, on the rug before the fireplace in our suite. Your hands bound behind you. Your lips lush, red, and glossy. Your beautiful eyes filled with desire. I’ll feed you my cock, pet, use it to part these pretty lips.” He tugged the bottom one with his thumb. “Then I will use that perky tail of hair you so often wear to take my pleasure. You will be completely at my mercy, taking everything I wish to give you until I am satisfied. Then, then I will turn you to the floor, still bound, and fuck you until you can no longer think but to scream my name.”

Her breath had caught, and she’d stopped taking in air, so he chuckled softly and whispered, “Breathe.”

Lauren gasped and quivered, her body shaking in excitement. “That sounds…”

“Fun,” he smirked and reached for the fresh glass of wine. “Your turn, love.”

She took the glass like it was a lifeline and sipped slowly, stalling, but Loki was nothing if not patient and continued to gently stroke his fingertips over her decolletage until she worked up her courage.

Her whisper was so quiet, he would have missed it if he were a regular man. “Your knives.”

Intrigued, he arched a brow. “What about them, my heart?”

She blushed nearly crimson. “I want you to… use them… on me.”

Loki was momentarily stunned, horrified she meant she wanted him to hurt her. He disregarded that thought, not even a half second after it formed for she wasn’t into that kind of play, he was sure of it. He settled his weight against her and stole the glass back from her fingers to return to the table behind the divan.

On the return, he pulled a jewelled dagger out of the air, one whose edge was blunted but still appeared sharp and deadly. He would take no chances of marking her flawless skin. Yes, he was a master with his blades, but accidents could happen.

He laid the cold steel on the bare skin of her shoulder and drew it slowly downward until the tip rested against the flesh of her breast. “Knife play, pet. How deliciously wicked of you.”

Her breath hitched, and her pupils expanded to leave a barely there ring of green. “Oh, my...”

Instantly hard and aching, Loki skimmed the blade up to lay lightly against the side of her neck. “My love… the things you do to me,” he whispered.

Even as he stroked the blade up to press beneath her chin, he nibbled on her lip, bit down and pulled, sucked it in his mouth and purred in pleasure when she whined and trembled beneath him.

She whimpered and clutched at his clothes, the emotions churning through her all centring around excited pleasure and a tiny thrill of concern.

Loki shed half of his garments with barely a thought. Jacket, outer tunic, and weapons all vanished, allowing her hands to pull open his undertunic and find hot flesh. Her touch was drugging, intoxicating. His pants felt far too tight to be healthy, but there was little he could do about it here. Instead, he focused on Lauren. On the hitch in her breath, the shudder of her muscles as he caressed her with the flat of the blade. Heat poured from her flesh. Her heart thundered, jumped and skipped in excitement.

“Why does this turn you on so strongly, pet?” he asked, dragging the blade down her breastbone to rest the tip at the top of her cleavage.

A quiet moan preceded her answer. “Because… you’re so… elegant with them. You use them with such precision. So deadly but so… so sexy.”

“Mm, precious… how sweet you are,” he purred and dipped the blade beneath the edge of her gown. Though it was in no way sharp, Loki used magic to make it appear so and slit her dress open down the middle.

“Loki!” she gasped, rushing to cover herself.

He brushed her hands away. “You’re perfectly safe, darling. No one is the wiser, but now I have access to your lovely breasts.” He flicked one of her nipples with the tip of the dagger and made her yelp in surprise. “Now, now, my dear. This is what you wanted, is it not?” She nodded, her eyes still dark. “Then be a good girl and let me please you.”

She gasped when he bent to lick her nipple, swirl his tongue around it, and make it harder. The blade he continued to skim downward until her dress parted all the way to her navel, exposing her serpents, and giving him the most pleasant view of her heaving abdominals. Tenderly he stroked the blade over her skin, setting the edge against her and drawing it across her quivering flesh.

He’d never seen her respond with such excitement. Her irises had almost entirely disappeared, her entire body had flushed, and he was reasonably certain if he timed it just right, he could make her come without ever touching her sweet core.

She smelled like sin. Hot arousal and Amazonian lilies. She tasted of honey and wine, her skin addictive when he began to place open-mouthed kisses on the soft mound of her breast. He stroked his knife over her abdomen again, and she hissed in pleasure, arching into the caress of metal.

“You are such a treasure, my heart. Pleasing you like this is rapidly becoming my favourite thing,” he chuckled.

“Loki… please,” she moaned when he tugged her nipple with his teeth.

“You’re so close aren’t you, pet? If I were to slide my blade down,” he shifted it lower until the tip rested just above her mound, “caress you with it gently,” the blade skimmed back and forth, “and press it to your-”

Loki didn’t even need to finish his sentence for she was arching, gasping, crying out beneath his actions, her body shaking with the power of her climax. He was quick to catch her lips, muffling her voice when her cry sought to sneak past his illusion.

Only once she relaxed, falling back into the cushions did he release her lips. He groaned quietly, in utter agony with the tightness of his pants cutting off circulation to a rather vital body part. He let his head fall to the arm of the couch and breathed slowly as he vanished the dagger.

“Loki?” Lauren called, drawing his attention to her and in turn the gaping front of her dress.

“Bloody hell,” he hissed, waving his hand to right her gown before rolling to his back. It did nothing to relieve the pressure across his groin.

Lauren sat up and turned toward him, her gaze landing on the problem he was having. “Oh dear. That looks mighty uncomfortable.” She curled further into him and began to tug on the ties of his pants.

“Lauren!” He grabbed her wrist.

She only arched an amused brow. “You want help or not?”

“By the Norns, yes!” he hissed.

She laughed, and he knew the sound would travel. Wicked and amused but so seductive, it would blend with the drums and drive the temperature of the feast even higher. From the adjoining alcove, he heard the rumble of Thor’s chuckle, his brother undoubtedly aware of what they were up to, and evidently finding it funny.

Loki flicked his fingers and sent a buzzing fly to annoy his brother. A pest to irritate a pest. His attention was drawn back to Lauren when the pressure released with the loosening of his pants. Her nails stroked gently up the thick length, and Loki let his head fall back in bliss. “Darling… just… just use your hand, or I will lose the illusion.”

Another wicked laugh, husky and deep chuckled from her. “Do I distract you, Loki?”

The green of her eyes had returned and glowed now with his magic. She looked like an enchantress in her gold dress, come to offer him a bargain.

“You know you do,” he said, reaching up to caress her cheek.

She leaned into his hand, slowly beginning to touch him, torment him, tease him into gasping and biting his lip to keep from moaning and giving Thor something else to goad him about. Her touch was magic, his cock already so hard it leaked with minimal provocation. She shifted lower and leaned over him, but Loki grabbed her by her braid before she could lower her lips.

“Lauren,” he warned her.

“I want to taste you,” she whispered and licked his tip before he could stop her.

“Fuck,” hissed from him.

“Can’t do that,” she chuckled, licking and lapping at him like he was a tasty lolly. “Someone would see if I straddled your lap and fucked you hard like I want to.”

“ _Elskan min_ ,” Loki gasped, unable to believe the pleasure screaming up his spine. She closed her lips around his crown and Loki inhaled sharply, his breath catching with every tender pull. “Darling… you do that so well,” he praised.

“Only for you, Loki,” she murmured, her smile coy.

“I should hope so,” he chuckled.

His toes curled in his boots when she sank her lips over him and buried him deep in the recesses of her mouth. It felt as if he had died and gone to the human’s heaven. His woman was up to her own bit of mischief, teasing and tormenting him in the way he could appreciate best.

Her mouth was hot and moist, her tongue a tempting lash, encouraging him to let go, give in, and grant her his release. She sucked hard, her cheeks hollowing, her fingers a tight squeeze.

He let his head fall back a second time, succumbing to the rhythm of her seductive tongue and lips. “Lauren,” he sighed, wallowing in the pleasure. He peered down at her, his wife, his love, worshiping his body, and hummed happily.

When her lashes lifted to show him her sultry green eyes, the desire in them seemed to be a living thing, writhing in the depths of her gaze. Vibrant green with his magic, he could see the glimmer of hers, the sexy curl of violet colour surround her pupil. Her red lips skimmed the length of his cock as she pulled slowly away only to swirl her tongue around his crown.

“Let go,” she purred and placed a gentle kiss on his skin. “Let go, Loki.”

She sank back over him, and the pressure became too much; the pleasure was too great. His hand shot back to her braid, and he held her close, held her still, and clenched his teeth together to keep the shout of ecstasy from escaping his lips.

Stars and sparks seemed to dance behind his eyelids while fire raced through his body, seared through his veins, and erupted over her tongue. She moaned, and the vibration made him gasp, drag in air, and bite his lip to keep from swearing.

Once the pulsing rapture faded, Loki collapsed into the divan and panted. He watched as she slowly lifted her head and used her thumb to catch the pearly white droplet at the corner of her mouth. She licked her thumb, and Loki felt the renewed interest of his cock twitch with the action.

“ _Elskan min_ ,” he sighed, reaching out to cup her face and encourage her toward him. “You are quite going to be the death of me,” he chuckled, kissing her softly as she curled her arm around his waist and snuggled up against him.

He flicked his fingers and righted them both. It would be virtually impossible to prove they were doing anything but talking or taking in the dancers.

“I can’t believe I did that,” Lauren giggled, apparently still feeling the wine.

Loki tilted her chin up and smiled at her flushed cheeks. “You are so very naughty,” he teased and watched her blush darken.

“Stop it,” she huffed and lightly thumped his chest.

He grinned wickedly and shook his head. “Stop what, my heart? I speak only the truth. You’ve quite shocked me senseless with your wanton ways.”

“Cause y’all are just so innocent and virginal?” she snorted.

Placing his hand upon his chest, Loki huffed in the most southern of southern accents he could produce, “Why I do declare you have quite besmirched my character. I am wholly offended by such allegations.”

Lauren burst out laughing. High and wild and girlish. The sound carried on the air and drew attention to them again. He knew he should stop monopolizing her and take her out in the crowd, show her off and introduce her around, but Loki couldn’t find it in himself to do so. He wanted all her attention. Wanted every bit of her focus pointed his way. He didn’t want her looking at the young bucks and the swains of Thor’s court, listening to their flowery prose and flattery.

He clutched her closer and sighed, leaning down to place his forehead against hers. “Lauren.”

“What is it?” she asked, tenderly caressing his cheek.

“I don’t want to share you.”

“Then don’t.”

He gave her an amused smile. “I’m afraid I must. It is expected we should mingle.”

“When do you ever do what is expected?” she snickered.

He paused for a moment. “True.”

“What would be unexpected?” Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

“You are quite the troublemaker, sweet. As it is _me_ , there isn’t much which would be completely unexpected, but…” He sat up and swung his legs from the divan, stood, and offered his hand. “Come, darling.”

Lauren took his hand with enthusiasm, more than willing to have a little fun with him. He led her around their couch, leaving her kitten happily dreaming - or at least he appeared so - and stepped beyond their dark bower into the light.

The music was heady, blood pumping, dark, and sultry. It was the music of Asgard, and he guided Lauren by the hand to the center of the throng where the fire from the hearth flickered and danced over the gold of her gown.

He turned and tugged her into his chest, wrapped his arm around her waist, and swung into a dance more suited for a horizontal position. Still, it was only half as suggestive as some of the dancers, but it drove his point home rather spectacularly when she threw one arm around his neck and gave in with a silky, deep, seductive laugh which poured over him like liquid fire and set him aflame for her.

His heart pounded in his chest, the beat hammering in time to the drum. She moved with him, uninhibited. A snake, a siren, a goddess, sexier than he’d ever seen. With her dress gleaming, the snakes wrapping her arm appeared to writhe and move in the flickering light.

She was radiant. A sun crowned in emeralds and dripping with gold.

Sweat had begun to gather on them, the heat from both fire and frenetic movements warming them swiftly, but Loki only swirled a breeze of cool air around them and cradled the back of her skull beneath her braid. The beauty of her astounded him, so much so he lost his rhythm, slowed to a stop, and stood there staring down at her.

She opened lazy lashes, peered at him for a moment as if asking what was wrong, then smiled, secretive and coy and very full of feminine wiles. Curls stuck to her temples and clung to her neck where sweat had gathered. Her cheeks pink and flushed with heat and wine. She bit into her lush red lip, and he felt the action like it was a bite into his.

“Flirt,” he rumbled.

Her smile spread. “Why aren’t you dancin’, peaches?”

“You have stunned me into immobility with your elegance.”

She laughed, and the circle of bodies around them pressed closer. “You’re so full of it.”

Loki pulled her in tight and whispered against her ear, “You’re too precious for words, love.”

“Now who’s flirtin’?” she chuckled and swayed with him.

“I think I may have done the exact opposite I wished to, bringing you out here to dance with me,” he grumbled and glared at those men who leered her way.

“Were you tryin’ to be all caveman and possessive?”

He lifted his head to arch a brow and look down at her. “Caveman, really?” As if he could ever be so unrefined as one of those neanderthal creatures.

“Next y’all are gonna want to smack me over the head and drag me out of here by my hair,” she snickered.

He scoffed a small snort and rolled his eyes. “I think not.”

“And dancin’ with me like this wasn’t you stakin’ a claim?” she asked, arching a brow right back at him.

“Maybe,” he grumbled. “But already the rakes and the rascals leer at you. I would not have your delicate feelings hurt if they were overly forward.”

She barked a laugh and gently patted his cheek. “Oh, peaches. Y’all don’t have nothin’ to worry about. It’s all about charm and puttin’ on a pretty front where I’m from. If you think I can’t see straight through some near-do-wells flatterin’ and fancy speech you’d be wrong.”

“You’ve never seen through mine,” he huffed.

Lauren twined a lock of his hair around her finger and gave it a gentle tug. “That’s cause yours has always been true. My silver-tongued devil means every word he says when he speaks to me.”

“Cheeky, girl,” he chuckled leaning down to kiss her lips lightly. “You are quite right.”

She smiled sweetly, the one she seemed to reserve just for him when he said something which pleased her and caressed his chest. “Instead of doin’ the thing you know they expect of you, which is the opposite of what y’all are supposed to be doin’, why don’t you take me around and show me off like you’re meant to? Really shock the shit out of the naysayers.”

He gave her a wicked smirk. “Some days, darling, your devious mind is even more so than mine.” Though, before he did so, he whispered against her ear again, “My love… you know what is being said is false? I could never, would never, falsify an _Ástvinur_ bond. You are now, and have always been, my one, my heart, my most cherished love.”

“Oh, Loki…” She smiled up at him and cupped his cheek, caressed his face with her thumb and searched his eyes. “Of course I know that. I’ve never doubted it. That Gerda woman was just bitchy and angry at the world. And if I find out Sigyn really is behind these rumours, I’m gonna be havin’ words with that witch too.”

Fire flared in her eyes, anger and the promise of retribution to come. “Perhaps, pet, if you are going to get in a pissing contest with the second most powerful _seiðr_ user on Asgard, you could at least do me the favour of inviting Geri and Freki along?” He didn’t dare try and tell her not to, not when she looked at him like _that_ , but Sigyn was powerful in her own right. They would not have allowed her to assume Frigga’s place as Teacher if she were not.

“You're not surprised it might be her?” Lauren asked.

Loki sighed. “After what Thor had to say, and as it was Gerda who spoke out about it - she has been friends with Sigyn at one point - no, I am not. I cannot say if they still are friends, but after today, I would not put it past her. I do not know who she is anymore. Clearly, I have not known her for some time.”

“I’m sorry,” Lauren whispered her eyes jade and shining with sadness. “I’m sorry this hurts you.”

He shrugged. “I have you, and I have Thor. There is little more I need besides those two things.”

“You know Bucky’s your friend too, right? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him stand against Steve about… anythin’. I hope you realize how big that is for them.”

“I do, my heart. Truly. Your Sergeant Barnes is… an honourable man for one who was forced to do such wrong.”

She looked up at him, her eyes full of truth. “Not his fault. I refuse to believe he was anythin’ but a pawn in Hydra’s game. Not too different from someone else I know.”

He nodded, slowly beginning to believe she was not wrong, but swept her from the dance floor rather than think on it now. "Come, my heart. We shall mingle, and you can meet some of the plebians of Thor's court."

At least watching her disconcert and disarm people would be amusing.

***

Lauren collapsed down beside Sif with a less than graceful flop. Loki had been drawn into some kind of heated discussion in a language she didn’t understand, and she’d wandered off rather than be bored. “Y’all party hard,” she groaned and leaned tiredly against the other woman.

Sif smiled. “And yet, this is tame compared to feast days.”

“Oh, crap… shoot me now?” Lauren whined and made Sif chuckle.

“I suppose this one has been quite tedious for you, what with all the knuckle kissing, bowing, scraping, grovelling, which has been happening.”

She sounded far too amused for Lauren’s liking. “Don’t start.”

“I do not think I have ever seen Lord Randish blush and stutter like that before…” she trailed off, tapping a finger against her cheek in thought before breaking out in small giggles.

“Good lord,” Lauren moaned. “I don’t think I’ve ever met so many people! The faces all blurred together about an hour ago.”

“Are you certain it wasn’t the wine which blends your memory?” Sif teased. “It seemed every time you finished a glass, Loki put another in your hand. I am surprised you do not slosh as you walk.”

“It’s so good! But I think he stopped makin’ it alcoholic after the first glass. It’s tasty, but I don’t feel like I’m floatin’ when I walk anymore.”

“Pity,” Sif snickered.

“Y’all are a terrible friend!” Lauren huffed, but giggled and lightly shoved Sif’s shoulder. When Sif’s fingers tentatively tangled with hers, Lauren quickly returned the grip.

“I’ve… never had a female friend,” Sif murmured, “but you make this so easy.”

“I had one real good one growin’ up. Sadie. We’re still friends. I’d say I love her more like a sister than a friend.”

“I would think you would have been inundated with friends,” Sif said quietly. “You are kind and beautiful. People likely flocked to you.”

Lauren sighed and looked away. “Looks can be deceivin’, Sif. Just cause someone’s pretty, doesn’t mean they aren’t nasty as bear woken out of their winter nap.”

“I doubt you’ve ever been nasty a day in your life,” she said, slightly amused.

“You’d be surprised,” Lauren muttered.

The hand in hers tightened. “Lauren?”

“It’s fine, Sif,” she murmured, shaking the melancholy from her shoulders.

“Whatever has put such a grimace on your face, Lady Lauren?” Fandral asked, his flamboyant nature seeing him swirling his cape out behind him before he sat in the chair catty-corner to her. “Surely being in Sif’s presence for such a short amount of time has not caused some of her seriousness to rub off on such a vibrant woman as yourself?”

“I’m still armed, Fandral,” Sif warned.

“We were discussin’ nasty personalities. I certainly hope I won’t be havin’ to add you to my list, Fandral,” Lauren growled, eyeing him harshly.

“Ugh!” He clutched his chest. “My lovely, princess! I am wounded you would ever think to house me in such a category. I assure you, I have a lovely personality.”

Lauren tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. “I would like to believe you, Fandral, but twice in my presence, you’ve been most unkind to my new friend. Words hurt even when they're said in jest.”

Fandral’s jaw unhinged and his mouth fell open. He looked from Lauren to Sif and back, finally seeing the harm he’d committed with his careless words. He shifted forward out of his seat to take a knee at Sif’s feet. “My lady Sif. The princess is wise beyond her years. Forgive me my too glib tongue. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Thank… thank you, Fandral,” Sif said softly, surprised by the apology.

“Y’all seem to forget Sif is still a woman, still a lady. Her prowess as a warrior but enhances her charmin' nature,” Lauren said, smiling at Sif when the woman blushed.

“This coming from the woman who’s never even seen me swing my sword?” Sif huffed to offset her embarrassment.

Lauren waved a dismissive hand. “Like I need to. Not with the way Thor talks… about… you,” she finished weakly when she looked toward Thor’s private alcove. Her blond behemoth of a brother-in-law was escorting two nubile young women up to do the Norn’s only knew what kind of wild debauchery in the dark.

She shot her gaze back to Sif who, though she still appeared as stoic and composed as always, tightened the grip she had on Lauren’s fingers. “It appears our king will be busy for some time.”

Fandral turned his head and grinned widely. “He has been under much pressure lately. It is good for him to relax and unwind.”

Knowing she couldn’t kick Fandral in the head without having to explain why he’d just succeeded in hurting Sif a third time, Lauren instead, got to her feet and dragged Sif up with her. “I could use a walk. Let’s walk. Maybe beyond the hall again? It's scorchin' in here. Fandral, be of use and go tell Loki I’ve gone wanderin’ with Sif again to cool down.”

She dragged Sif past the shocked man and marched out the closest set of doors, muttering about inconsiderate blind fools as she went.

“Lauren,” Sif murmured.

“Can’t believe he’d just… pick two like they were apples or some such nonsense!” she huffed, pulling on the hand she held.

“Lauren.”

“Can’t see the forest for the trees, that one,” Lauren grumbled.

“Lady Lauren!” Sif stopped, dragging Lauren to one as well.

“What!?”

“Where are you going?” Sif asked, her mouth twitching in amusement.

Lauren looked around at walls and wiring. “I have no idea.”

“Perhaps you should allow me to lead while you continue to grumble about my king and his foibles?”

Lauren gave a sharp nod. “Good idea. I was never good at findin’ my way from here to there. I got lost in the tower on my first day. It was embarrassin’ as all get out until Friday, the Ai, came to my rescue and helped me get back to the right floor.”

“I think it is a good thing Loki arranged for maids for you then. It would not do to lose you in the palace as we have no such computer. But you did not need to drag me way,” she said softly, leading Lauren down another corridor where they could walk a wall of windows.

They were not the only ones doing so, taking in the view of Asgard and the cosmos, so Lauren lowered her voice. “I wasn’t about to sit there and subject you to that.”

“You have no way of knowing he was doing anything more than conversing with them,” Sif huffed.

Lauren stopped and looked at the woman. “Considerin’ what I was doin’ with my husband in one of them alcoves? Yeah, I can.”

Sif turned nearly scarlet.

“Why are you red? I’m the one foolin’ around, doin’ hanky and panky things in the dark,” Lauren muttered, her cheeks flaming hot. “I kinda wonder if that’s what makin’ out in the backseat of a car would be like.”

“I don’t understand,” Sif mumbled, trying not to look at anyone as they passed.

Lauren smiled and nodded to those she’d met with Loki, hoping none of them would stop to talk and expect her to remember their name. “It’s a human tradition… sort of. Teenagers when they date,” she looked at Sif who nodded. Evidently, dating wasn’t just a human concept. “Lots of time they will drive somewhere in the evening, park their car, and, um, fool around in the back seat. Some people call it neckin’. Sometimes they have sex. Lots of times the parkin' places are in areas people could get caught pretty easily.”

“Heightens the danger I suppose,” Sif nodded, though her cheeks remained quite pink.

“So I’ve been told.” Sadie had never been shy about talking about those kinds of things, but George hadn't been inclined to take such liberties. Not with her at any rate.

“Not speaking from experience?”

Lauren turned toward the windows. “No.”

Sif stepped up beside her and was silent for a long moment. “If you wish to speak about it, I will listen.”

“Maybe… someday,” Lauren sighed.

More silence stretched before Sif began to fidget. “Tonight, when… when Fandral apologized…”

Lauren linked her arm through the troubled warrior woman’s. “I know.”

“That’s the first time he’s looked at me like I’m not… odd, but like I am a woman,” she whispered.

“It’s nice to be a girl, isn’t it?” Lauren asked, smiling at her friend.

“If I were to help you learn to fight, would you help me…”

Her words failed, but Lauren only squeezed her arm. “Be a girl again? Absolutely, but I would do it just cause you asked. No favors in return required.”

She sighed in relief, then Sif’s jaw clenched, and she hissed quietly, “It did anger me.”

“I know it did,” Lauren murmured. “You love him. Whether he knows it or not. But you can’t expect changes when he is unaware of your feelin’s.”

“I don’t even know what those are,” Sif sighed. “I’m not even sure I’d be able to speak of them if I had them all sorted.”

“For a woman of such confidence, you’re pretty shy.”

“I just do not know how to do… that.” Sif tilted her chin toward the couple flirting against the wall.

“Do what?”

Both of them froze at the sound of Loki’s voice.

“Dammit,” Lauren hissed and turned around to smile cheerily at Loki. “Loki! What are y’all doin’ creepin’ up on a girl?”

He arched a brow and eyed her skeptically. “Just what are you two talking about so… secretively?”

“Nothin’ that concerns you, peaches. Just a little girl talk is all.”

“More girl talk?” he pouted prettily. “I am beginning to feel rather redundant.”

Lauren giggled and stepped into his chest. “You are far from redundant, but you are very dramatic.”

He gasped, “Dramatic? How rude.”

“But you like a little drama, don’t you… _my love_?” Lauren purred and skimmed her nail down the center of his chest where his tunic gaped, and the sweat gleamed.

He snagged her by the waist and pulled her in hard to his chest. “Cheeky girl.”

“Incredible,” Sif murmured, shaking her head in amazement.

“It’s easy with him. That silver tongue and all,” Lauren chuckled and winked at Sif.

“I really would like to know just what you two are on about,” Loki grumbled.

Lauren only pressed up on her toes and pulled him in for a hard kiss, one she ended by biting his bottom lip and giving it a firm tug. “Is it still important?”

He hummed happily. “Perhaps not. As Thor said, women are want to have their secret confidences.”

“Exactly,” Lauren giggled. She glanced at Sif to see her look of thanks and longing. It nearly broke Lauren's heart.

A sharp glance from Loki, and she knew he’d felt the surge of her emotion. He shot another speculative look at Sif before turning his attention back to Lauren. “It has been long enough, my heart. The celebration will rage till dawn, but you are not yet used to the lack of sleep. If you are ready?” He waved his hand, and her gauzy jacket appeared over his forearm, while her kitten, still limp and asleep, appeared in his palm.

“Very ready,” Lauren smiled.

“Would you mind if I joined you back to the palace?” Sif asked.

Loki peered at her for another short moment before tilting his head in agreement. “If you like, I can see you directly to the hall outside your quarters?”

“If it isn’t too much trouble?” Sif asked, her face the same stoic one as always.

“None.” Loki handed Socks to Lauren and waved his hand to open a portal. “Have a pleasant evening, Sif.”

Lauren reached out and took Sif’s hand before she could leave. “Thank you, Sif, for everythin’.”

“And you, Lauren.” She smiled, a little sadly, squeezed back, and walked through Loki’s portal.

It swirled into nothing and reformed to show the inside of their room. Lauren walked through at Loki’s urging and placed the floppy bundle of fur which was her kitten down one of the chair cushions. “That was fun, but you’re right. I am tired.”

“I know, darling,” he said as he walked in behind her, leaving the ship and the partiers behind.

Loki turned her to face him and closed his hand around her braid. He gave it a gentle tug to tilt her chin up, forcing her gaze to lock with his. Piercing green, his eyes glowed still with his magic. “You are the most important part of my life.”

Lauren smiled and stroked her hands down his chest. “I know, _elskan min_.”

“And you are aware there is nothing I would not do for you, yes?”

“Of course, Loki,” she frowned.

He stroked her cheek lightly with his fingertips and ran his thumb over her lips. “Then tell me what is wrong with Sif?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Fluff and smexy

## Chapter Nine

 

* * *

She inhaled a sharp little breath, turned pale as freshly fallen snow, and tried to pull away. “Why… why ever would you think there was anythin’ wrong?” Lauren asked.

“Lauren,” Loki said softly, cupping her cheek. “In less than a day, Sif has twice assisted you. Once by offering her mount to see you safely to the palace, and again by explaining our bond from a woman’s perspective in such effectiveness she has left me astounded. I knew you would get on well, but I had no idea it would be this well or so quickly. If something troubles her, I wish to help.”

“Oh, now why'd you have to go and say somethin’ so darn sweet?” Lauren huffed.

“I won't pry, nor force you to answer, but I do wish to assist if I can.”

Lauren sighed and leaned into him, resting her head against his chest as she loosely wrapped her arms around his waist. “She’s lonely. I don't want to break confidence with her, but she's really lonely, Loki.”

He didn't understand how that could be. “But… she has friends, comrades. Brothers in Arms. She fights at Thor’s side and is always welcome at his table.”

“So were you.” She pressed away from him when his arms fell slack in surprise and made her way toward the fire burning in the hearth. “She sacrificed a lot to reach her place. So much so, she's lost a part of herself. Do you know people mock her when they call her Lady Sif?”

“That's absurd!” Loki huffed.

SHe cast him a withering glance. “Three times today Fandral hurt her feelin’s with careless words. Volstagg isn't much better. Hogun treats her with respect, but it's that offered to another warrior, not what's usually offered a woman. And don't even get me started on Thor. Frat buddies come to mind,” she grumbled, crossing her arms.

Such irritation and aggression rippled through his heart stone, Loki was a little worried to broach the subject further. “And what does this have to do with you, my love?”

“Loki… you can't laugh or make fun of her if I tell you. If y’all are serious about helpin’, then you can help, but only if you promise me you'll behave.”

“I swear it, my heart. As a God of Asgard.” It all sounded very foreboding. He didn't like the idea of her doing something potentially dangerous on her own.

She stared at him for a long time, her eyes shifting between his as he made his way closer. “She gave up her sexuality to become Lady Sif, and she'd like to get it back. I'm gonna help her to be a girl again.”

Loki choked back a startled snort of laughter. “I beg your pardon?”

“I knew you'd make fun!” she huffed and stomped away. “All you Asgardians look at her like she's some strange creature cause, gods forbid she can swin’ a sword better than y’all, but she’s still a woman, dammit! The women alienate her cause she can fight. She's sneered at by the men because she can do it better than them, and her friends treat her like a thing to be made fun of! Well, I won't stand for it! She's a woman, dammit, and if she wants to wear a fancy dress and learn to flirt cause a fella’s caught her eye, y’all can be darn sure I'm gonna teach her!”

She said Asgardians more like _Ass_ -guardians as she stormed through the room, and Loki knew he’d put his foot in it again. “Lauren, darling.”

“Don't you _darlin’_ me, you overgrown ice rink! I thought you of all people would understand the desire to find love and happiness, but evidently,” she snarled, standing in the bathroom doorway, “I was wrong!”

The door slammed in his face.

Loki stood stunned for a moment blinking at the door before reaching out to try and get a handle on Lauren’s at play emotions.

Frustration and anger, certainly. Embarrassment for having reacted so strongly, and shame for breaking a confidence Lauren now felt she shouldn't have shared. The guilt and fear of what he’d do with the knowledge were causing hot tears to slide down her face as she washed off her makeup.

Loki didn't bother with doors. He shifted himself to her back and took her by the shoulders. “I'm sorry, Lauren. My reaction was insensitive and rude. My only excuse is I was surprised. I never imagined Sif wanting more than to be a warrior worthy of her place at my brother’s side.”

“Well, she does!” Lauren huffed.

He flicked his fingers, cleansing the tears and makeup from her, returning his beautiful Lauren to her natural state. “I can see that, my heart, and how important this is to you. But why you?”

“Who else would she dare ask? Everyone here shows her a semblance of respect but doesn't actually respect her. They see nothin’ but the sword and mock the woman. Why would she ask anyone else when they would likely have done the same as you and laughed in her face.”

He turned her to face him when the tears started down her cheeks again. “Lauren, sweet love, you're breaking my heart.”

“You're just gonna make fun of her, and I'll lose my new friend!” she sobbed, breaking his heart further.

“No, darling. No. I promise you I won't. I was startled, certainly, but I wouldn’t make jokes at Sif’s expense. Not about this. Never about this.” He wiped the tears from her cheeks as fast as they fell. “Please don't cry, love.”

“Everyone deserves love,” she whispered.

“Yes, they do,” he agreed wholeheartedly. “I want to help Sif. I swear I will behave. Not jokes, no teasing. Well, perhaps a little, but only to help her grow more confident in her interactions. Teasing is part of flirting, after all, and I assume it was flirting you two were speaking of.”

“Yes,” she sniffled.

He magicked her a hanky for her nose. “I'm sorry I distressed you, my love. It was not my intention.”

“I was about to be very mad at you,” she mumbled, wiping her face.

“Now there is no need. I will be an utter delight in your endeavour. Exceptionally helpful.” He would promise her the moon if she would but stop crying. “I was an insensitive clod. Do you forgive me?”

She peered up at him for another long moment, her gaze shifting back and forth between his eyes as if searching for any hint of deception. When she sighed and relaxed against him, he knew she'd found the truth, for there was none. “I do.”

Two words. That was all it took for his heart to resume beating. “Good. Now, who is this fellow who makes Sif’s heart flutter?”

“No, Loki.”

“Come now,” he huffed. “I already said I would assist and not make jokes. How am I to help tailor her interactions to catch this young swain if I do not know his name? Perhaps he won't fancy her, and I can break it to her gently before she is hurt.” He didn't like the idea of Sif getting hurt any more than he enjoyed Lauren’s tears. And wasn't that a startling realization.

Lauren moved away, out of the room into the closet. “That's just it. I don't want to tailor her reactions. I want her to learn to be comfortable in her skin like I have these last few years. If she can do that, then perhaps she'll draw his eyes all on her own. But if she doesn't, perhaps she'll draw the eyes of another instead and find love where it was least expected.”

It appeared that idea sent a pang through her heart. “But you want the one she loves to love her back, don't you?”

“Very much,” Lauren whispered as she divested herself of her jewelry, placing it back inside the box he’d presented it to her, and began peeling the gown from her shoulders.

Intrigued, Loki narrowed his eyes in thought. It wasn't as if she knew many people here for her to have judged them so swiftly to make such a statement.  So who could this mystery man be? Volstagg and Hogun were both wed already, that only left…

He inhaled sharply.

Fandral?

“Oh, my stars…” he whispered, shock rendering him nearly speechless.

“Loki?” Lauren frowned over her shoulder.

This was a terrible idea. Fandral was the quintessential rake. He had no desire to stop his philandering ways and would only break Sif’s heart if she tried to tame him. Lauren was apparently aware of this or she would not be so cautious in merely teaching Sif to be comfortable in her femininity.

“Nothing. Nothing, darling.” He moved to assist her and was soon distracted by her soft skin beneath his hands.

“It was a nice party,” Lauren murmured, exhaustion softening her voice. “And a beautiful dress, _elskan min_.”

“It was only beautiful because you wore it. On another, it would appear a rag.”

“Hmm,” she giggled. “Silver tongue.”

“It could be your pleasure tongue if you wished it,” he whispered, skimming his hands over her hips when her dress hit the floor, and licked a path from the point of her shoulder all the way to her ear, stopping only to bite a gentle mark over her swiftly beating pulse.

“Loki,” she sighed, her head falling to his shoulder.

Her exhaustion beat at him, evident in the quiver of her legs and the sluggish way the desire spilled through his heart stone.

“It’s alright, pet. Let's put you to bed.”

A gown of lavender silk fell around her temptress body, and Loki reached up to take the tiara from her hair to return to its place in the chest which had held it for an age, waiting for his _Àstvinur_ to wear. He closed the lid on all the sparkling gems only to find two more when he looked up. He would never tire of gazing into her stunning emerald eyes.

“You're magnificent.”

She smiled and held out her hand. “I was earlier. Now I'm just plain ol’ me.”

“No, pet. Like this you are perfect. The rest is garnish. You are glorious without it.” He threaded magic laced hands through her hair, taking apart the careful coiffure the twins had created and let the mane of gold and platinum curls fall around her face.

Pink coloured her cheeks, and her happiness flooded his heart.

“I never guessed I could love like this,” he said, bringing his hands to her face. “My heart swells and aches with how much I adore you.”

Her hands closed around his wrists. “I know, peaches. I feel it too.”

“We are ridiculously sappy,” he chuckled.

“Happy, Loki. I'm happy. I'm okay with bein’ a little sickenin’ly sappy if I can have this. You, us, everythin’. I'm okay with it.”

“As am I, love. As am I.”

He swept her from her feet to his arms to stride toward their bed where it was nothing to magic his clothes away, the bedding back, and settle down in the center with her. A flick of his wrist had the doors closing, the fire within the chamber flaring up to keep off the chill, and the silks and furs sliding back over them.

She curled into his chest, a heavy sigh falling from her lips when her head landed on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. “Loki?”

“Mm?” he hummed, lightly stroking his fingers up and down her back.

“Someday I'd like to try your fantasy,” she whispered.

His eyes snapped open to watch the flames in the hearth flicker and dance their shadows across the ceiling. “Would you?”

“Yeah,” she sighed and snuggled closer, her knee sliding over his thigh. “I would.”

“How delightful,” he purred. “One day we will.”

“I thought tonight…”

He shushed her, drawing her further into his embrace. “You need to rest, my love. We can play later.”

“Okay,” she sighed, quickly falling into sleep against him.

Barely able to contain his groan, Loki knew it would be a time before he could follow her, what with the shaft of steel his cock had become with her quietly whispered words. Her sweetness was his undoing. Her leg hooked over his thigh wasn't helping matters either.

Nearly two millennia old and she reduced his control to rubble with nothing but a softly worded request.

He pushed thoughts of his fantasies aside and focused on what he’d seen tonight instead. He’d watched her shine among the people, a little nervous but the interactions had all been positive besides the one between Lauren and Gerda.

Randish especially had been highly amusing. The stuffy old fool was one elder Loki held little respect for. He was brash and often rude. His opinions were never the most helpful, usually starting with, “Back when Odin was young,” and ending in, “What's a few hundred dead?” So opposite of Lauren’s request to Thor of earlier it was like night and day.

They'd happened to arrive in time to hear Randish speaking of the conflict between two warring tribes on one of Asgards many guarded worlds. There had been heated words for years between the two, but the dispute was escalating between the Morinian and the Zendally to the point war parties were gathering. Of course, Randish was of the opinion Thor should be sending in the army to beat them all down before someone got hurt which was when they arrived.

“Why would he do that?” Lauren innocently asked.

“To stop the conflict,” Randish huffed, turning to face them only to gape in surprise. “Highness.” He bowed deeply.

“Randish. My lady, Princess Lauren,” Loki chuckled. “My love, Lord Randish is another who sat on father’s council and still bends the ear of Thor whenever possible.”

“A radiant addition to your arm, highness,” Randish said.

Lauren smiled graciously, but he knew she felt slighted by the backhanded compliment. As if she were only a pretty bobble he wore and not a person with her own mind and accomplishments. But when Loki made to speak, she beat him to it.

“I’m curious, Lord Randish. Could y’all explain to little ol’ me what this conflict of theirs is about?” She batted her lashes and smiled winningly, her accent thickening substantially. “I’m afraid I’m ever so out of the loop on such a thing.”

“I would be delighted, my lady!” Randish then began to expound on the Morinian and their land rights disagreement with the Zendally. How one needed the ore contained in the mines of the other to build and maintain their society, while the other preferred to live a nomadic, natural existence and did not want their land spoiled by the mining process of the first.

Lauren listened intently, nodding encouragingly when Randish would pause in his recitation. Finally, when he was thoroughly finished boring them all to tears, Lauren had tsked softly in disappointment. “Well, it seems to me y’all are missin’ the big picture.”

“I’m sorry?” Randish blinked owlishly.

“Has Asgard become so removed from the realities of regular worlds that y’all can no longer see the issues of both sides? Instead, you think Thor should just, what? Squash them both and be done with it?”

“Well, I-I, that is to say…” Randish sputtered.

She sighed as if sorely disappointed in him and looked at the elder man sadly. “Has anyone thought to ask the Morinian if there is a way to mine the ore for the Zendally that won’t cause harm to the environment?”

The entire group of Lords, councillors, and ministers all gaped at her.

“I believe that would be a negative, my heart,” Loki said softly, adding his own disappointed head shake to the mix. “And these men are supposed to be the smartest of them all.”

Randish turned three shades of red and blustered like a windy day. “But, I, but… that couldn’t possibly work!”

“Why not?” Lauren asked. “If it is a case of the Morinian wantin’ somethin’ in return, has anyone asked them if there is somethin’ of the Zendally’s they’d like in exchange for the ore? I can’t imagine this is a somethin’ for nothin’ scenario. Even if the Morinian are more hippy folk than these fellas that think their more citified, I’m sure there’s somethin’ of the Zendally’s they’d like. Can’t imagine it would be money or some such nonsense, but I’m sure if someone went in and talked to them peaceably, they’d resolve their conflict without violence.”

“But… Asgard… battle…” Randish’s bluster was rapidly losing steam.

She reached out and gently laid her hand on the suddenly frail looking one of the elder man. “You said you wanted to keep people from gettin’ hurt, but won’t sendin’ in armed men possibly cause that to happen all the faster? What if the Morinian think Thor’s sidin’ with the Zendally? Or vice versa. They could grow to resent Asgard for their interference when all y’all were tryin’ to do was keep the peace. Wouldn’t sendin’ in a contingent of cool-headed representatives be a better idea? Host peace talks on neutral ground and come to an agreement both sides will abide by.”

Murmurs of agreement and mutters of disbelief for not having thought of it themselves spread through the group as they all assessed Lauren with new eyes.

“It seems, my lady, I misjudged you. It appears you are much more than a pretty face,” Randish murmured.

Lauren giggled and lightly patted his arm. “Why I do declare, Lord Randish, that’s one of the nicest things anyone’s said all night.”

Staring at the ceiling, watching the shadows dance, Loki bit his lip to keep from laughing aloud at the remembered look on Randish’s face.

He’d turned all sorts of reds, fumbled for words, cleared his throat a few times, and muttered, “Err, yes, well. Carry on, highness. We’ve monopolized enough of your and the princess’s time.” He bowed over Lauren’s hand. “Lady Lauren. It has been a delight.”

“Lord Randish,” she’d smiled, and he’d grown even more bashful.

Even now it made Loki desperate to laugh, but he swallowed his merriment to keep from disturbing Lauren. The entire event had gone off swimmingly, and he’d never been prouder of how she’d held up under their scrutiny.

All of them were Thor’s most staunch supporters, but that did not mean they were Loki’s. Most distrusted him, some downright disliked him, but all had come away from their interactions with Lauren with stars in their eyes. Truth rang in her tone. There was nothing false or contrived about her, and all could see that for themselves.

The God of Mischief, the one most likely to deceive for his own gains, had been granted a woman of complete honesty and it showed. He imagined many were getting a laugh at his expense.

If they only knew the whole truth. If only they knew of the spark of mischief which came to her eye or the teasing nature of her smile. One day, he knew, they would see the minx she could be and would likely laugh along with her when she pulled her prank or had her fun.

One day, the people would know her as he did. They would see her compassion and grace and they would love her.

“Princess Lauren,” he whispered against the crown of her hair. “How you move them, my sweet. How you will grow them.”

She sighed and wriggled closer, seeking his warmth.

Loki pulled the fur up to cover her shoulder. “Sleep. Rest for tomorrow is another full day.”

A soft mewling started at the closed door. Loki flicked his fingers, opening them enough to allow the kitten to scamper inside before shutting them again. Socks scrambled up the bed linens, pounced once on Loki’s foot, then trotted up the bed to knead his feet into the corner of Lauren’s pillow. He settled down, and his giant motor of a purr began, lulling Loki into peaceful dreams.

***

The hard banging on her door had Sigyn rushing to it, knowing it could mean only trouble at this late hour. “Yes? Who is there?”

“Sigyn, open the door. _Please_!”

She jerked the handle and pulled the massive oak open, allowing the light from within her home to spill out into the darkness of the night. Every time she opened her door Sigyn was reminded of where she lived, where she didn’t belong. She should be housed in the palace, walking the halls as another Lady, but she was not of Thor’s court and had never been.

She’d been part of Frigga’s until the day she'd been soundly dismissed. A day which had ended with Frigga’s swift death and no one the wiser to Sigyn’s disgrace.

Still, where once she’d had a room in the palace - albeit not a fancy one, more a servants quarters than anything regal - now she lived in a hovel. A house set between two others. One of stone and wood, not metal and gold. One in which she had a single house girl to see to her needs, a cook, and lad to care for her horse. Yes, it had a reception and dining room, library, study, parlour, kitchen, and three guest rooms, but she lacked a dressing room, her bath contained only a freestanding tub, not the sunken pools of the palace, and her view was of the waters around Asgard, not the city.

It was unacceptable. Nothing like what had once been within her grasp.

She’d aspired to be so much more and had been so close to achieving it. Now, now she was not so sure. Now there was another who stood in her way. Now she was treated as no better than a seamstress or a baker. She was _middle class_ , and she hated it.

The only good thing to come from it all was her position allowed her to return daily to the palace where she taught magic to the brats and bastards of the lords and ladies who walked the halls. Those who showed promise, at any rate. Unlike Frigga, she refused those who’s passing of the Test delivered only the smallest flame. If their response was so weak as to be a barely there flicker, she had no desire to cater to or baby them until it grew. Untrained, their magic would fade into nothing over time, growing weaker until it became non-existent.

She was not about to waste her time on a student with little potential or no political pull. Children of the lower class were only elevated if they showed extraordinary power. They were of no use to her otherwise.

Wrenching open her door, her servants all gone for the night, Sigyn stared in horror at Gerda. “Flames of Valhalla! What happened?”

“Loki’s bitch happened!” she sobbed. “We’ve been dismissed, Sigyn! Njord is like a raging boar! He is beside himself with anger. I dare not stay with him for I fear he will kill me!”

“Come in, Gerda! Tell me what’s happened.” Sigyn urged her inside and shut the door tightly behind her.

“I spoke out against _her_. The words you’ve said many times since her existence became known. The blonde whore who hangs on Loki’s every word. I could no longer stand to watch her sit there and _fondle_ that… that…”

“Have care, Gerda,” Sigyn warned.

“Loki,” she finished with a huff. “What you see in him, I still haven’t the faintest.”

“Tell me.” The woman wore a heavy cloak which concealed much of her face, but when she pushed it back, Sigyn gasped.

“This was my punishment for saying my peace! Odin’s wolves attacked me!”

“Odin attacked you?” Sigyn could hardly believe it. Everyone knew Odin was well past his prime. He was heading toward the fading time, the time when all Asgardians ascended to the Norns and returned to the cosmos. He rarely reacted to things at all anymore, but let them to Thor.

“No, not Odin. _Her_! That, that woman! That Midgardian whore! She set them on me! Oh, Sigyn! You must fix this, fix me. I can’t live like this. I’m hideous! Njord won’t even look at me!” Gerda cried.

Distraught as she was, Sigyn knew there would be little in the way of coherency from Gerda until she calmed down.

Sigyn took her hand and led the disfigured woman into the parlour where she had been reading previously to the evening's excitement. “Sit, Gerda. Let me help you.”

Gerda leaned heavily against her before sitting on the settee. “Oh, thank you, Sigyn! I knew you would remove them!”

“Of course, you’re my dear friend, Gerda.” Sigyn smiled and slowly caressed the worst scar on Gerda’s face with magic laced fingers. The red wash of power faded away to reveal nothing had changed.

Sigyn froze and stared in shock. “Gerda, who healed these?”

“ _He_ did!” she hissed. “He said I must bear the scars to remember it was only by the _compassion_ of his _Ástvinur_ that he healed me at all. Compassion my ass! She’s the one who did this to me!”

Sigyn swallowed hard and tried again, strengthening the magic she used and twisting the spell to her advantage, but still, it failed. “I can’t…” she whispered.

“What? Can’t what?” Gerda asked.

“I can’t fix it. Loki has done something to keep anyone from changing what he’s wrought. He has made sure the scarring will remain… indefinitely.”

Gerda burst into wild tears. “This is _her_ fault! I want her dead, Sigyn! Dead!”

A second pounding on her door preceded it banging against the wall, and Sigyn lurched to her feet as two armed guards stormed inside. “What is the meaning of this? You enter my home without permission? The home of the Teacher?”

“Apologies, Sigyn. But we have our orders from the King. Lady Gerda is to be escorted to her husband, and they are to be shown the way home, beyond the city gates. By any means necessary.”

Njord strode in moments later. “Gerda. You have caused me enough trouble. Get up, woman. We leave now for home.”

“It is not my home but your barren winter one! I won’t go! I won’t leave the city!” Gerda screamed.

Sigyn hit her with a jolt of magic, knocking her out and straight to the floor. “Take her and go.”

A sneer curled Njord’s lips. “Some friend you are.”

“Get out of my house before I turn you all into toads,” Sigyn snarled.

The guards came forward to lift Gerda by the arms and drag her away.

But Njord drew himself up tall. “You poisoned her mind long ago, witch. I know the venom she spewed tonight was of your making. Thor has cast us out because of you, but be warned. Your lying lips will see him removing your head if you continue down this path. He will not tolerate words against Lady Lauren. As for what I'm sure Gerda had to say, the Princess is the only reason Gerda lives. No one would have stopped Odin’s pets, but she did. She is the reason the Prince healed Gerda at all. So keep your snake tongue in your mouth, or you will regret it!”

“Get out of my house,” Sigyn hissed.

Njord sent one last glower her direction before walking out, slamming the door behind him as he went.

Sigyn cast a hand toward the front of her house and saw all the locks engaging. There was much for her to think about before tomorrow.

Yes, much.

***

Lauren woke partially in thanks to her bladder, and partly due to the kitten rubbing himself back and forth beneath her chin and headbutting her in the nose. She gave the rascal a little shove and sat up slowly, careful not to wake her husband.

Loki slept on his back beside her, his face soft and so handsome. He was a dark angel, all sharp features and pale skin. After centuries with little to no rest, she loved knowing he could find peace in his dreams now because of her and the bond they shared.

She slipped quietly from the big bed, her feet finding the plush fur on the floor beside it. Coals were burning in the hearth, giving her just enough light to see by as she made her way across the room to the bathroom.

Socks scampered along behind her, sneaking in the door before she shut it. She watched him prowl around as she took care of things, and chuckled when he dipped a foot in the bath water, only to yank it out and shake it vigorously.

“Silly kitty,” she teased while washing her hands. “You fall in, and you'll regret it.”

He followed her when she left the bath and entered the closet which, honestly, she thought was a touch excessive. It was a room the size of a bedroom back home, had a reclining couch in the middle and an enormous mirror in a gilt frame at the far end.

It made her wonder if the women of Asgard were so vain they liked to laze about their closets and admire their clothing. Racks of empty rails, shelving, and drawers lined the walls, while the two suitcases Loki had produced sat stacked in the corner.

It took her entirely too long to figure out where the twins had stashed her yoga clothes.

She wondered what Anekke and Anitra thought of the clothing. Lauren hadn't seen anything close to it since coming here. Nothing so tightly fitted, at any rate. She’d seen some rather… skimpy dresses last night, but it seemed the women of Asgard weren't concerned with showing too much flesh. The men all stayed somewhat buttoned up, but the women had no such qualms.

Some of the dresses had been no more than lengths of cloth held together by cords. And, while Lauren didn't begrudge them their wish to shake what their mama gave them, she also didn't think such clothing would be appropriate for her to wear considering the position she now found herself in.

Back-baring or especially fitted was one thing, but some of their gowns had cover tits and ass and little in between which, once again, brought to mind the term _bedding wenches_. Had the women at the party who were so scantily clad been nothing more than that? Were the ones Thor _entertained_ also of that nature?

Lauren shook her head and drew the lavender gown off her shoulders, letting the silk fall to puddle around her feet. She had a lot to learn about Asgard society it seemed. As she folded the nightgown and placed it in a drawer, she wondered if she should request a tutor of some kind to help her figure it all out or if she were better off muddling through on her own.

From her small makeup bag, found in another drawer, she pulled a hair elastic and tied her hair back in her standard tail. Selecting a pair of bright blue capri tights, underwear, and a matching sports bra, Lauren quickly changed clothes. It had been too long since she’d run through her morning workout, and she was feeling the stiffness in her back and neck. She figured that was more stress related than physical, but her yoga did more than loosen her muscles. It calmed her mind and centred her, seeming to settle her overactive thoughts with each deep breath.

She always imagined breathing in the positive and exhaling the negative in her life. Her worries for Sara and Benny still niggled at her, but if they were with SHIELD, had Loki and Heimdall looking out for them, and Usun watching over them, they were as protected as they could be without being in her arms.

Lauren wanted them with her so badly it sometimes ached in her heart, but until she could prove Marabeth’s abuse, there was nothing she could do but what she had.

They were safe. She had to believe they were safe and would stay that way. It would drive her batty if she didn't.

With her mat in hand, she made her way toward the bedroom doors, pausing only to smile at Loki sleeping on and quietly exited the room.

She left the door ajar so he'd know where she’d gone and walked out into the light of Asgard’s dawn. The balcony beyond the doors called out to her, but when she placed her hand on the handle, it gave her an icy chill.

Cold seeped through the pane of glass, and she stepped away with a shiver. It appeared outside yoga would be a no-go unless she waited until later in the day. Still, the beauty of the world beyond the windows held her captivated for one long moment before she turned and went to roll her mat out on a bare strip of floor between two fur rugs.

She settled down on the ground, her body bending over her knees into child's pose, and began to slow her breathing, only to snort a giggle when Socks walked up her arm to plant his butt between her shoulder blades. There he sat, purring like a chainsaw, evidently pleased as punch with his new perch.

Lauren chuckled but didn't let it stop her. He’d move or fall off eventually. The little rascal would learn as Felix had. She missed the big marmalade and hoped he was being spoiled rotten by the rest of the team.

Clearing her mind, Lauren began to move, inhaling and exhaling as she went from child pose to her hands and knees, warming up her back and spine. She pushed up onto her toes into downward facing dog, letting her body fold into an inverted ‘V’, sending Socks leaping for safety.

“Silly kitty,” she giggled.

He wound his way around her hands but quickly learned to get out of the way when she moved through her first vinyasa, stretching and warming her body further with chaturangas, and upward facing dog, chair poses, and forward bends, runner’s pose, and sun salutations.

Her blood surged through her veins and made her smile. It was like she could feel her heart push every drop of blood through her body. She could feel the oxygen she breathed in feed every cell. Her mind calmed its swift march, and she became one with the world around her.

Her feet were the roots which bound her to the earth, her body the trunk which bent with the wind but didn't break, and her arms were the branches which stretched to the sky, seeking the sun's nourishing warmth.

She felt _alive_ here.

Warm and soft, she began to work through the harder poses. The ones which saw her bending and twisting into pretzel-like shapes. One she'd been working toward for years was called the Fallen Angel, and she’d never quite gotten the hang of it, but today she felt exceptionally empowered and transitioned into an easy handstand.

Slowly, she allowed her arms to bend to ninety degrees, and her upper body to twist to the side until her ear and one shoulder skimmed the floor. She tightened her core when she wobbled, brought her knee slowly down to rest on her elbow, and stretched the leg closest to the bend in her waist upward with her toes pointed toward the sky.

She breathed and held the difficult pose. Breathed and tried not to squeal in happiness for having finally gotten it right.

After a five count, she slowly extended both legs and untwisted her spine, pushing back up into her handstand where she spread her legs out into a split and bent her elbows again to lower her forearms to the floor. From the armstand, it was simple to transition into Scorpion. All she had to do was curl her forward leg up and over to join her back leg, and arch her back as she lifted her head and brought her toes down to her crown.

The pull in her abdomen became a flutter of heat when the growl of appreciation rumbled through the room.

Lauren only smiled. “Loki. Come to join me?”

“My darling, you and your bendy spine need to return to our bed.”

She laughed softly and stretched her feet toward the ceiling. Bringing her knees to her chest, she allowed them to lower slowly to the floor and sat up to peer at him waiting for her in the doorway.

He’d put on pants, ones he certainly hadn't worn to bed, and looked devilishly handsome. “You keep interruptin’ my workout, _elskan min_.”

“I'll happily replace it with another kind of work out,” he purred and slowly prowled across the room.

She smiled and let her gaze glide down his lanky form, all those tight, compact muscles flexing as he moved. “Or you could help me finish.”

“Help you how, love?” he asked appearing intrigued.

Lauren blushed as she pushed up to her feet. “I found a video once when I was lookin’ for more yoga ones. It was for a couple to do if… if you're interested?”

He arched his brow. “I have never done your yoga, Lauren.”

“I know, but this is more about strength, and there was this one move the couple did that you could try and… and never mind.” She shook her head. “I'm just bein’ foolish.”

She turned away, prepared to roll up her mat when his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush to his hot body.

“Don't do that, my love. Don't dismiss your passions as foolishness. If you wish to try this pose, I am willing.”

“Really?” she whispered.

“Tell me what I must do.”

Lauren’s heart pounded in both excitement and a little trepidation. She’d never done this before, but she had no doubt he'd be more than strong enough. “Lay down on your back.”

He settled swiftly to the floor, stretched out long and lean as she stepped over him to straddle his ribs.

“Mm, I like this already,” he purred cheekily.

She giggled nervously. Usually, the bottom partner’s feet were involved in getting her where she needed to be, but she was already so excited and a little scared he’d hate it, she didn't want him to quit on her and figured she could probably get her body where it needed to go on her own.

“Okay, I'm gonna bend over, and when I do, I need you to support me with your hands here and here.” She showed him how to catch her with the heel of his hand beneath her collarbone and curl his fingers over the tops of her shoulders for added support. “Keep your arms straight and try not to wiggle,” she said, her heart racing.

“Lauren…” he frowned. “What are you-"

She didn't give him a chance to finish, just gripped his wrists, leaned all her weight into the cups of his hands and raised her leg straight up.

He gasped but didn't move, his strength unfathomable.

Engaging her core, Lauren slowly pulled her second leg up, bringing it toward the ceiling. Once she felt stable in the handstand, she slowly began to arch her back, allowing her legs to lower from vertical to horizontal, falling open in a full split and bent her knee until her back foot came to rest on the top of her head.

Only then did Lauren dare dart a glance down to Loki’s face. The verdant green of his eyes caused her already short breath to catch. Desire mixed with wonder starred back. Held captive by his eyes, she slowly reversed the pose until her feet settled lightly on the ground again. Then her knees buckled, and she found herself rolled beneath him into the fur before the fire.

The weight of his hard cock connecting with her core caused Lauren to gasp.

“That was…” He seemed to search for something to say.

“Kinda sexy,” Lauren whimpered, grinding up against him.

“More than kind of,” he growled and rolled his hips.

Lauren’s breath caught. “It was a sexy video,” she moaned. “But couples yoga is always kinda sexy.”

“Perhaps you should teach me,” he crooned, licking the sweat from her throat.

“I dunno, Loki,” she smiled. “You've got to be pretty flexible. You sure you can bend with me?”

“If it ends with you contorting into those ridiculously becoming poses, darling, I will certainly try.”

Lauren laughed as she caught him behind the knee and flipped their position, evidently surprising him. “No, peaches. It ends,” she paused to peel her sports bra off over her head, “with both of us naked.”

His rumble of delight seemed to dance down her spine even as his big hands closed over her breasts. “Even better, pet. That is my favorite kind of ending.”

Lauren laughed and bent down to kiss him hard on the mouth. When she lifted her head, she smiled wickedly. “I put my ponytail back in, _elskan min_. Just for you.”

His eyes darkened, and his smile spread to match hers. “I was hoping you'd say that, my heart. Yes, I certainly was.”

The wolf seemed to rise in his eyes again, and Lauren shivered even as she smiled. Her life with him was never dull, and today was turning out to be no different.

“I love you, Loki,” she whispered, lightly caressing his cheek.

“My sweet wife…” he purred and kissed her again.

She sat back with a smile and stroked a finger over the torque around her neck. “Shall we play a game, _husband_?” she asked.

He sat up, and his grin was devious. “Oh yes, pet. Most definitely yes.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Language, Smut, NSFW, Angst

## Chapter Ten

 

* * *

Loki’s lips were warm on her throat, his hands hot and heavy on her waist as the water from the shower poured down over them. Lauren had been warm and slightly sweaty from her morning yoga before Loki had joined her on the mat. After, she’d been more than just somewhat sweaty.

He’d done as promised, bound her hands and had his way. First with her mouth, her hair wrapped around his fist, and then with her body but not before he’d taken his hands and tongue and lips to the rest of her in such a fashion she’d lost the ability to speak for the pleasure pulsing through her. She’d only been able to scream his name and scream she had. Often and repeatedly.

On her knees with him buried so deep she could hardly breathe for the desire shaking her to the soul, he’d lifted her up, her bound hands skating the flesh of his slick, sweaty abdomen and wrapped his arm around her, banding her breasts to her body. Lauren had panted for breath and prayed she’d survive the exquisite torture.

Then Loki had drawn the blade from before out of thin air. He’d let the light catch on its surface, let the metal gleam. Then he’d dragged the blade up the side of her throat, so gently, so tenderly, Lauren had wailed as the orgasm building deep in her belly shattered her into fragments. They seemed to vibrate with the roar of his release when it echoed through the room.

She breathed out a shuddering breath and leaned back into Loki.

“Mm, darling. Are you thinking naughty thoughts again?” he chuckled in your ear.

“Maybe…” she hedged, grabbing for his hands when they began to wander.

“If the thoughts are there, beloved, one should act upon them,” Loki coaxed, nibbling on her ear.

“If I acted on all my impulses, I’d never get anythin’ done,” Lauren snickered.

“More’s the pity.” Loki shifted, and she could feel the length of him slide between her legs and rub where she most wanted to feel him again.

“You’re insatiable.”

“You’re irresistible,” he countered.

“My lady?”

Lauren and Loki froze.

“My lady are you there?” called the voices from beyond the closed door.

“Your maids are too prompt,” Loki grumbled.

“I’ll be right there,” Lauren called out and elbowed Loki in the ribs when he groped for her breast.

“We arrived with your breakfast, highness.”

“Put it on the terrace!” Loki barked.

“Yes, my lord!”

There was a tell-tale scramble to move away from the door, and Lauren slowly turned to glare at him over her shoulder.

“That was unnecessarily sharp.”

“Was it?” Loki asked innocently. “I am simply possessive of my alone time with my beautiful wife. I’m afraid I will guard it jealously.”

She refused to allow the thrill such words gave her to show on her face. “You had all kinds of _alone_ time earlier. In fact, I think our clothes are still layin’ out there along with my mat.”

“They will see to it, darling. That is what maids are for. Cleaning and seeing to your every whim.”

Lauren moved away from his grasping hands and wrung her hair out before stepping from the shower enclosure. “I thought seein’ to my every whim was your responsibility, _husband_?”

He growled his feral, possessive growl and stepped from beneath the shower causing the waterfall of droplets to end. “Come back here, _wife_ , and I will see to one right now.”

Lauren grabbed one of the big fluffy towels off a nearby shelf and wrapped it around herself. “You already took care of that one earlier.”

He stalked her, a wolf striding naked across the tiles to swiftly plant his hands on the wall to either side of her head. “I wish to take care of it again,” Loki rumbled.

“Like I said. Insatiable. Maybe y’all should see a doctor about that,” Lauren teased ducking beneath his arm.

“Isn’t my wife to see to me in sickness and in health? What if my insatiable nature can only be cured by visiting her sweet body often and with vigour?” Loki crooned, continuing to stalk her until he pinned her against the sinks.

“Show me the prescription that gives that diagnosis,” Lauren giggled.

Loki snapped his fingers and placed the paper down at her side. “There you are, my heart. I need my dose of medicine now.” He lifted her to the counter as she picked up the phony prescription.

Lauren read it through even as he was pressing her knees apart and stepping between them. “Loki. Y’all ain’t a doctor, and even if you were, you can’t write prescriptions to yourself!”

“Really?” he said, a twinkle in his eye. “How unfortunate,” he purred and slowly pressed inside her more than willing body.

“God… peaches,” Lauren moaned.

“Now, now, darling. If my modest and tender-hearted bride doesn’t want her maids to know what a naughty mistress they serve, she will need to be much, much quieter.”

He smirked his wicked, smug grin and peeled the towel away from Lauren’s chest. “I think,” she giggled and wrapped her legs around him, “it may be you who needs to watch the volume,” Lauren teased as she set her hands behind her on the counter and rolled her hips up. She forced him deeper, took her pleasure, and let her head fall back against the gilt-framed mirror with nothing more than a soft sigh.

“Fuck, Lauren!” Loki groaned, clamping his hands to her hips.

“You insisted you needed medical attention,” Lauren laughed.

He heaved her up, and she laughed all the louder while throwing her arms around his neck. She grinned down at him as pleasure swelled with each thrust of his hips and rolled hers in time, relishing the way he made her feel.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging to see his face and the glow of his eyes. Once his gaze locked with hers, Lauren cupped his cheeks and kissed him over and over, gasping with each thrust as he drove into her harder and harder. Pleasure crept up her spine, clawed at her womb, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out when her climax burst like fireworks through her body.

Loki groaned loudly, his hands firm and tight on her hips. “You are a menace!”

“And yet you started it,” she giggled and rolled her hips down hard.

“You’re a terrible tease! Flames of Valhalla I love it!” he growled, pulling her down faster as he lost what little control he had left.

Her wet hair fell forward to brush his shoulders, and Lauren’s hands caressed his face. “I love you.”

His eyes softened with his smile. “ _Elskan min_ ,” he purred and nudged his nose against hers, lips skimming, never quite fully connecting as they panted together.

Lauren’s hands fell to lock behind Loki’s neck. “You feel so good, sugar.”

“Hm.” He bit her lip and turned to press her into the closest wall. “I don’t think you’ve ever called me that before.”

With her braced against the flat surface, Loki’s hands began to wander, slide up to cup her breast and mould it to his fingers. She sought his mouth only to have it fall away to her throat and suck a mark over her pulse. It made her heart skip, and her body clench around his.

“I have… I think… Loki,” she whimpered. “Oh… oh, please…”

He chuckled wickedly and twisted his hips to increase his pace. “You beg so prettily, my sweet.”

Lauren smiled and laughed softly. “Only for you… darlin’.”

He growled into her throat and sent her tumbling over the edge into bliss, her body throbbing with ecstasy as she clenched down on his shaft and mewled out her pleasure. The loud moan he gave, intense and throaty, bore witness to the joy of his release even as the heat of it flooded her core.

Loki rested against her, head on her shoulder and wet hair dripping down her chest. She could feel the slight quivering of his legs and loved it, how intense their lovemaking was. He never held back, just gave his all, and never tried to hide his reactions from her.

Lauren let her arms fall down his back and gently scratched her nails over his skin. “Y’all are far too persuasive for your own good.”

“It isn't as if you protested overly much,” he hummed kissing his way up her throat to brush their lips together.

“Definitely insatiable,” Lauren sighed, her smile breaking wide. “But now you've gone and dirtied me up again.”

She shivered, the sensation exquisite when he pulled free of her body and allowed her legs to drop.

“As if that is ever a concern.” Magic rippled around them, cleansing them both of the sweat and other fluids left behind. He stepped back and stole her towel from the counter, choosing to wrap it around his waist.

“And who said you could have my towel?” Lauren huffed.

“Seeing as how I was providing you with this, I did not think you would mind.” Loki held out his hands, a black velvet robe lined in silk for her to wear appearing in his grasp. A pair of twisted golden serpents embellished the one lapel.

“Oh, it's lovely!” Lauren smiled and turned, allowing him to help her into it. It flowed all the way to the floor where a pair of black slippers appeared to match.

Loki lifted her damp hair from the collar, twisted it, and added a hair clip to hold it off her shoulders. “Today is an auspicious day, my heart,” he said and kissed her nape.

Tying the robe closed, she glanced over her shoulder at Loki. “I know. I think the frogs' jumpin’ in my belly aren't likely to let me forget.”

“There is nothing to fear.” He took her hand and led her toward the door. “This court appearance, though bigger in size, is less work in general to what you experienced last night. It's about being seen. Smile, wave, and look beautiful as you always do, and you'll be fine.”

“That's it? Smile and wave?” Lauren asked.

“For your duties, yes. Thor, or likely even Father, will ask certain ceremonial questions of me, offer blessings, blah blah, and send us on our way.”

“Well, that's not so bad. Seems an awful lot of fuss for an introduction,” Lauren frowned. “Maybe we can spend the afternoon back in the library, or down at the barn?”

Loki chuckled and waved his hand, replacing the towel he was in with a pair of loose pants and an open shirt, both in black, before they made the bedroom door. “You will see a saddle soon, my love, but not today.”

She tried very hard not to pout as she noted the made-up bed and the curtains opened. “Why?”

“Because, sweet. Once you are known to the court, we must take you out among the people. We shall walk the market fair, making our way down to the Temple of the Norns.” He led her out into their sitting room where Anitra and Anneke bobbed swift curtseys and rushed to open the balcony doors.

“It's a bit nippy,” Anitra fretted.

“We’ve borrowed the sitting room furs, my lord. We know Lady Lauren feels the chill of Asgard still. I hope that is alright?” Anneke asked Loki.

“Anything you need to see to my love’s comfort.” He seated Lauren in the chair before the roundtable, but she was far too shocked by its appearance to notice when Anitra laid the fur over her lap.

The table was set with bowls of fruit, cream, loaves of bread, pastries, cold meats, and an assortment of cheeses. Crystal pitchers of juice, one pink and one orange, waited beside her goblet, while a silver server held a familiar looking pot.

Loki had one just like it at home he used to make tea, but when he caught her eyeing it, he chuckled. “It is coffee. I made sure to inform the kitchen during supper of your morning preferences. They are aware of coffee. Thor brings enough back with him to keep himself supplied.”

“Did you steal me the king's coffee?” Lauren snickered, inhaling over her pretty cup once Anneke was through pouring. Dark and rich, she added a little sugar and splash of cream before sitting back to peer at Loki over the rim.

“Even if I had filched it, Thor would not mind as it is for his little sister.

Happiness pinked Lauren’s cheeks. “Well, I thank you for your thoughtfulness, my prince.”

“Don’t start, cheeky girl,” he chuckled, nodding to Anneke when she offered to fill his cup.

Anitra chattered like a magpie, speaking about some of the foods on the table Lauren may not be familiar with, like the juices, knowing neither fruit grew on Midgard.

When she was through, Lauren made selections the girl was quick to serve, while Anneke disappeared back into the room where she picked up after them.

“My lady?” Anitra murmured, shooting a glance at Loki who looked very much the lord of the manor, sipping his coffee while reading through a small pile of papers. “If we arrived too early, I apologize.”

“You were right on time, Anitra,” Loki murmured, continuing to read. “It is not your fault my wife is insatiable.”

Lauren choked on her coffee. “I beg your pardon?”

“Can’t keep her hands off me,” Loki snickered, mischief gleaming in his eyes.

Lauren narrowed hers and glared at him. “Excuse me? I think y’all have got that twisted the wrong way ‘round, _Loki_.”

“Now, darling. No need to be embarrassed. I know I'm utterly irresistible.” He smirked at her and drank from his cup.

Lauren arched a brow, smiled sweetly, and purred, “Why bless your heart, sugar. If my lovin’ on you is such a burden, I guess I'd best be keepin’ my hands to myself for the next few days.”

“Now, wait. No. I didn't say that!”

Lauren smirked at Anitra when she snickered quietly. “You backpedal any harder, _dear_ , and you're gonna go right off the edge of the balcony.”

“Minx,” Loki grumbled, returning to his papers.

“Men. They can dish it out, but can't take it,” Lauren winked at Anitra who giggled.

“I give it just fine, my sweet,” Loki purred. “Or your cries would not echo through our suite the way they do.”

“Except for this morning,” Lauren smiled. “Why I do believe it was your voice which echoed, my love.”

“With such an exquisite woman taking her pleasure of me, how could I not?

Slightly pink-faced, Lauren threw a grape at him when he grinned lecherously.

Loki plucked it from the air and bit into it with relish. “Thank you, darling. I'm feeling quite famished after this morning.”

“Then have a roll as well,” Lauren huffed and chucked it at him too, sending it skimming the top of his missive and smacking him in his bare chest. “Be thankful it was unbuttered.”

Anitra burst into giggles at the scandalized look on Loki’s face.

“My sweet, lovely Lauren. Do not make me retaliate.”

Picking up the small jar of preserves, Lauren spread a layer leisurely over the fluffy roll she’d torn in half and lifted it up in front of her. Both Loki and Anitra stiffened, but Lauren blinked slowly and bit into the slice of heaven. “Don’t be makin’ embarrassin’ statements about the woman in your bed.”

Loki gave a single shoulder shrug. “Your maids would never speak a word of what is said within the confines of our chambers. They know better.”

He sent a piercing look at Anitra who dropped a swift curtsey. “Of course, my prince. We would never!”

“Have you seen Socks, Anitra?” Lauren asked to clear the suddenly tense atmosphere.

“Anneke fed him, my lady. Last I saw, the little scamp was chasing her skirts.”

“Mm, perhaps you should have named him Casanova,” Loki snickered.

“Who is Casanova?” Anitra asked, pulling a comb from her apron. She moved around behind Lauren and took down her wet hair.

The gentle combing felt nice, though still strange to have someone wait on her hand and foot. “Casanova was a womanizer of such renown on Earth, his name is used to describe a skirt chaser,” Lauren explained as simply as she could.

“Ah. So he’s Fandral?” Anitra asked.

Lauren snickered. “Sure.”

Loki looked at her sharply, a frown creasing the corners of his eyes but he didn’t say anything. “Has Madame Lanche called to deliver the first of Lauren’s wardrobe?” he asked instead.

“She has, my lord,” Anneke said from the doorway, their discarded clothing over her arm. “She will be here soon with day gowns and a few court dresses and evening gowns she has finished.”

“Excellent.” Loki nodded, vanishing the papers he’d been reading. “I will have to leave you to assist my love with the Madame. Father has summoned me, and Thor has also requested a moment of my time. It seems I will be assuming the position on his council Njord has left vacant. How convenient.”

Lauren frowned. “Wouldn’t y’all have already been on Thor’s council?”

“Not officially. My position was revoked when… well.” He waved a dismissive hand. “Though I have counselled my brother on many things since he assumed the throne, it was always privately when he would visit Midgard.”

“Do you think... Sif would join me? I find Madame Lanche a little, uh, intense,” Lauren murmured, tearing bits off the second half of her roll.

“Darling,” Loki smiled, standing to cup her cheek and place a kiss on her forehead. “You are the princess. Madame Lanche serves you, not the other way around, but I will send a message to Sif. She often trains this time of day.”

Lauren smiled and shook her head. “Don’t worry about it then. I don’t want to take her away from somethin’ if she’s busy.”

“One day off will not cause her skills to fade from memory. I will still ask.”

Magic wrapped around him, turning Loki from relaxed Lord of the Manor in his lounge clothes and bare feet, to Prince with a glimmer of green and gold.

“I will return as soon as I can, but you know if you need me, I am only a call away.” He lightly touched her torque.

“I know, Loki. Go, do princely things. I’ve got this.” At least she hoped she did.

His fingers were a light caress over her cheek before he was striding across the terrace, back into their room, and was gone out the door within moments.

Lauren sighed softly. “Is it foolish I miss him already?”

“Of course not,” Anneke smiled. “He’s your _Ástvinur_. It is practically expected.” She fidgeted with the clothing in her hands before finally breaking down. “Can I ask… what are these? Anitra and I have never seen such garments.”

“They’re for exercisin’. The top holds the girls in place, so they don’t bounce around or get in the way, while the pants allow for ease of movement,” Lauren explained.

“What kind of exercise is it? Does it have something to do with the mat on the floor? Does the prince watch?” Anneke asked.

“Or perhaps he joined in, and that is why his garments were found with yours,” Anitra teased.

Lauren blushed bright red but giggled, “Well, he does like watchin’. Yoga’s all about stretchin’ and breath work.”

“Could you… show us?” Anneke asked shyly. “I’ve never heard of… yoga.”

“Not in my bathrobe,” Lauren smiled kindly. “But sure, after breakfast, I can show you a few things.”

They both squealed excitedly and began asking questions about Earth and the Avengers, details of her life in New York, and how she liked Asgard so far. They giggled together when Lauren spoke of a few of the shenanigans the team had gotten into, or the pranks Loki had pulled. Neither was old enough to have been around when Loki was younger, but Selvina, their mother, would have stories of Loki as a boy should Lauren want to hear them.

When she’d finished stuffing herself with all the delicious breakfast foods, Lauren headed inside to find fresh clothing, this time donning a pair of full-length yoga pants and a top with a shelf bra. She retrieved the clip from Anitra and returned her hair to it, keeping it up off her neck.

“Do you want this?” Anneke asked, holding out her mat.

Lauren shook her head. “Not for this. I don’t want to have to explain what it is all over again if Madame Lanche shows up in the middle.”

Before she could think herself out of what she was doing, the voices of her mama and sister snapping and snarling in her head about how foolish she was, Lauren took a deep breath and bent at the waist to rest her hands on the ground, gradually walking them forward into downward dog. She ran through a swift sequence to satisfy the twins curiosity before straightening and wrapping her arms around herself.

“That’s… that’s beginners level stuff,” she said softly, a little uncertain they’d think her strange. When she finally looked up, the twins were staring at her in awe. Lauren blinked in surprise. “Are y’all… alright?”

“Can you teach us?” they asked at the same time.

Lauren inhaled sharply. “Really?”

They nodded vigorously. “No wonder you are so graceful!”

“If this is beginner, what does advanced look like?” Anneke wondered, clutching her sister’s arm.

“Oh! Well…” Lauren blushed even as she bent her knee to bring her foot up behind her. She caught hold of it with her hand and leaned forward as she extended her foot toward the ceiling, her free hand stretching out long before her to help hold her balance in the bow position, similar to that of a dancer’s arabesque.

Both girls gasped, then begged, “One more! Show us one more.”

Lauren laughed softly, remembering what it was like when she was first introduced to yoga by Sadie’s mama. “Alright, but this one took me years to perfect, so don’t expect to get here anytime soon.”

They nodded vigorously at Lauren’s pointed look. Breathing deeply, Lauren slowly went over backward, feeling the stretch and elongation of the deep back bend. Once her hands touched the ground, she stretched further, lowering to her forearms. From there, Lauren raised her right leg until her toes pointed to the sky and held the pose for a heartbeat before lifting her left leg to join it. With control, she executed a split and brought her feet back to the ground before pushing off with her hands and standing up.

A little flushed with the exertion, Lauren startled badly when clapping erupted near the door. “Lord Almighty! Sif, you gave me such a fright!” When Fandral and Hogun appeared to either side of her, Lauren could have died of embarrassment. “How long have y’all been standin’ there?”

“Since you bent yourself in half… backward,” Fandral grinned. “I do not believe I have ever seen anyone do so on purpose before.”

“Is knockin’ somethin’ not done on Asgard!” Lauren barked, tugging her shirt down in mortification.

“Loki said you wanted my company and that you were breaking your fast on the terrace. I did not think anything of it for it is commonplace to enter the outer chambers and announce oneself when one has been summoned,” Sif explained, hurrying forward. “Are you alright? Didn’t that hurt?”

Lauren snatched up the robe she’d brought with her and shrugged into it before sitting with a thump and covering her face with her hands. “No, it doesn’t hurt.” Though sometimes it wasn’t exactly comfortable. “I’m just embarrassed as all get out to be caught at it like this.”

“Why?” Hogun asked.

Anneke rushed forward to fall at Lauren’s knee. “Please don’t be embarrassed. You are so lovely and graceful. That was… utterly incredible. Please don't hide, Lady Lauren.”

Lauren peeked at her through her fingers and found tears shining in her eyes. Sighing, she dropped her hands. “Don’t fret yourself none. It's just, I’m used to keepin’ this a secret, and now everyone keeps findin’ out. It's a little disconcertin’ to have somethin’ so private made public.”

“But you are clearly skilled,” Hogun said, passing Sif to sit opposite Lauren. “Is it forbidden on Midgard that you must keep secret such art?”

“Well, no. Lots of people do yoga.” Lauren shrugged and looked away. “I just… it wasn't appropriate accordin’ to my… my mama, and it was just better not to let anyone know.”

“Then she was a foolish woman,” Hogun stated, causing Lauren to snap her gaze back to him. “You have a talent. I see why Loki asked me to help you learn the Vanier way of fighting. It will suit you better than the Asgardian way.”

“Indeed,” Sif agreed. “You will be better equipped to learn Hogun’s flowing style than mine.”

Lauren stared at them both. “I… alright.”

“But if the sword is to your liking, it should be my hand which guides you, fair lady,” Fandral smirked and bowed.

Sif smacked him in the back of his blond head. “Keep that up, and Loki will gut you.”

A small giggle caught Lauren by surprise.

“Ah, but it has put a smile back on our princess's lips, which was what I intended,” Fandral grinned and flopped down on a chair where he smiled winsomely at the twins. “Lovely ladies, if you have a drop to drink, this poor soul would be forever in your debt.”

“There’s juice, milord, or coffee if you prefer. I'm afraid we haven't yet stocked her highness’s preferred wines and ales yet,” Anneke blushed.

“Either is delightful, sweet girl,” Fandral flirted shamelessly. “And if the princess has left a smidgeon of those delicious pastries behind, I would not be offended if you brought those as well.”

Giggling madly, Lauren’s two maids rushed to do his bidding.

“Fandral, behave,” Lauren warned.

“I am as harmless as a kitten, Lady Lauren, I assure you,” he chuckled, scooping Socks from the floor to pet his ears.

The kitten bit his finger.

“Ow! Little needle teeth, be nice!”

Lauren laughed. “Socks has kindly proved my point, for not even kittens are altogether harmless, Fandral. So behave around my maids, or else.”

“Yes, your highness,” he grinned and bowed his head.

“Y’all are trouble. I can just tell,” Lauren snickered.

“And she’s known you only a day,” Sif chuckled.

“A wise woman indeed,” Hogun agreed.

“How did I end up the one always being teased?” Fandral asked, pouting prettily.

“Because you make the easiest target,” Sif laughed and sat beside Lauren. “Loki’s missive was rather short on information, stating you would like my company if I were willing, but not my company for what?”

“Madame Lanche is coming,” Anneke murmured as she set down the tray of coffee and offered Fandral a cup.

“Oh dear,” Hogun muttered.

Lauren frowned, wondering where Anneke had been hiding the extra cups, seeing as how there had only been two on the terrace, and why Hogun sounded worried. The first she chalked up to magic. At this point, it was the safest bet. For the second, she looked at Hogun with a frown. “Why did that sound ominous? I met her, and while I find her rather… intimidatin’, I didn’t think her arrival would bring that kind of response.”

Hogun plucked something akin to a cream puff from Anitra’s passing tray. “If my wife finds out I was in the presence of Madame Lanche and didn’t buy her something new, she will be… cross,” he explained diplomatically before popping the pastry in his mouth.

“Tell her you were assisting the princess. She will forgive you.” Sif waved him off.

“You do not know my wife,” Hogun mumbled.

“You’re married?” Lauren asked.

Hogun nodded. “My wife and children live on Vanheim.”

“Why? Wouldn’t they rather be here with you?” It seemed odd to her they would be on another world.

“They prefer the wilds over the city. I see them often, but it is my honour to serve at Thor’s side. When he calls, I come.” Hogun shrugged.

“Volstagg’s family is here,” Sif said. “You will likely meet them tonight at the feast.”

“Another feast?” Lauren gasped. “I swear I’m still stuffed from the last one!”

“Celebrations abound on Asgard. We feast often and loudly,” Fandral chuckled. “And this one is again in your honour. Perhaps Loki will be so kind as to gift us all the elven wine again.”

“Without alcohol for you,” Sif murmured, nudging Lauren’s arm.

“Hush, you!” Lauren laughed before shaking her head. “I’ll be fine, really. If y’all have better things to do, it’s okay. Y’all don’t have to stay.”

As she was reaching for one of the cream puff like treats herself, Lauren didn’t notice the look which passed between the three warriors, or how the twins peered at her with concern.

“There is nowhere we would rather be,” Hogun assured her.

Lauren smiled and shook her head. “I’m sure that ain’t true, but I thank you for hangin’ out.”

A loud croak preceded the flapping of wings as Hugin and Muninn flew through the open patio doors to alight on the arm of the sofa beside her.

“Pretty birds,” she giggled. “Did you two come to beg treats?”

“Hungry,” said one.

“Please?” said the other.

“I think y’all are always hungry.” But she reached toward the tray and selected a piece of cheese each. “There.”

They took their treats and fluttered off to the tops of the bookcases.

“It’s still startling to watch you do that,” Sif murmured, shaking her head.

“We heard the men speak of the leviathans rising,” Fandral said, shifting to a sitting position. “Is it true? Did they surface and sing to you?”

“I wouldn’t say it was to me,” Lauren blushed. “But yes, they swam alongside the ship and sang their whale song. It was beautiful.”

“Have you always had an affinity for animals, Lady Lauren?” Hogun asked.

“They like me, least they usually do.”

“I look forward to the day your place on Yggdrasil is revealed. I think it shall be most interesting,” the man murmured, tapping a finger against his lips.

He reminded her of Dr. Strange when he did that. “I’m just tryin’ to make it through the days and not think too hard on bein’ magical. Y’all don’t know how… strange it is. I work with amazin’ magical and special people every day, but I certainly never classified myself as one.”

“It is easy to see the uniqueness of the people around us. Less so that which resides within,” Fandral murmured into his cup.

“How deep of you, Fandral,” Sif smiled.

“I have my moments,” he smiled back, scratching Socks beneath his chin.

A hearty pounding of the door made Lauren jump.

“And that’s why we usually wander in,” Sif snickered as Anitra and Anneke rushed to get the door. “Takes a year off someone’s life with how hard you have to knock on those doors.”

“You took a year off mine as it was,” Lauren grumbled.

“My lady. Madame Lanche to see you,” Anneke announced with a short bob.

“About time,” Fandral called out and swung to his feet. “The lady has been forced to spend the morning in her robe waiting on you, Xandarian.”

Thrown off balance, Lauren watched as the woman with the coif of high, overly styled white hair stuttered her apology and waved her assistants into the room. Five guards in their gold armour and horned helms followed, watching over the half dozen people Lanche had brought with her.

Lauren was grateful for the size of the suite now as this was a lot of people. She was also thankful Sif and the others had come, for had she been here with all these strangers, Lauren wasn’t sure how comfortable the experience would have been.

“Forgive me, your highness! Had I known, I would have come much sooner,” Lanche gushed and bowed deeply.

“It’s fine,” Lauren assured her.

She waved her hands, rings gleaming, bangles chiming together. “No, no! It is unconscionably rude of me not to see a day gown sent ahead for you. Eda! Doru! The screen. Manu! The champagne gown.” She clapped her hands together, her kaftan like dress billowing with her swift movements. “Girls! See to your lady!” Lanche barked once the two men had the large, ornate screen set up in the corner.

Anneke and Anitra leapt to do her bidding, but Lauren was slow to rise. “Madame Lanche, I appreciate the fact y’all are a busy woman and have come here today as a courtesy, but you will watch how you speak to my maids.”

She blanched paler than Lauren thought possible. “Of course. Forgive me.”

Lauren tilted her head, ignoring the sniggering Sif was doing behind her hand. Walking behind the screen, Lauren shrugged out of the robe and removed her top, blushing as the twins helped her into the flowing gown. Lauren wondered if she’d ever get used to being naked and assisted into her clothes, before hiking the skirt up and shoving down her pants.

Anneke offered her hand for support while Anitra crouched to collect her discarded clothing and place a pair of flats in the same colour as the dress before her bare toes.

“Thank you,” Lauren said quietly once they finished fussing.

“You look stunning, highness,” Anneke whispered, her eyes bright with excitement.

“If this is what the Madame is working on for you, the court will simply die of envy!” Anitra agreed.

Lauren looked down to find her breasts displayed slightly more than she thought Loki might agree with, but the colour was pale champagne, almost gold tone with panels of satin and lace on a diagonal. The bodice was ruched, as were the wide straps, and though she felt the neckline could have been a touch higher, she was very secure and comfortable in the gown and appreciated the subtle touches of sparkle the seamstress had added.

“Highness? Is it not to your liking?” Lanche asked, sounding worried.

“I think I like it too much,” Lauren giggled, smiling at the twins before stepping beyond the screen. “I was admirin’ the fit.”

A gasp and soft _ooh_ filled the room, coming from quite a few places, causing Lauren to blush as the twins hurried off with her clothes.

Lanche moved closer and made a quick circle around Lauren, humming and nodding as she went. “Yes. Excellent fit. Godrid! Mirror!”

Another of Lanche’s people hurried forward to hold up a mirror he unfolded like a blanket. So stunned by the trick of technology, it took Lauren a moment to see herself within it and gasped when she did. “Oh, my stars!”

“You still like it?” Lanche asked.

Lauren gave the skirt a little flick, allowing the pleats of satin and lace to expand and move around her legs. “It’s cuter than a June bug in a jumpsuit!” There was a beat of silence before Lauren noticed the looks of confusion and blushed bright pink across her cheeks. “That’s a good thing.”

“Oh. Well, that’s excellent,” Lanche beamed. “You are a pleasure to dress, highness. Beautiful features, elegant bone structure. I fear my staff will be quite overworked with all the ideas I have for you.”

“No need to fuss,” Lauren smiled. “I’d gladly wear this for a few days if it keeps people from workin’ themselves ragged.”

Lanche looked utterly horrified. “But you _can’t_! A lady would never wear the same thing twice in a row!”

Lauren took a step in retreat, the words ringing in her ears, much too similar to ones repeatedly said by her mother. A lady would never wear the same outfit twice. A lady would never set her elbows on the table. A lady would never walk on her hands. A lady would never get so dirty.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” she whispered, a wash of cold fear sending the blood rushing from her face as she paled and swayed.

“You do not get to tell the princess what is and is not correct!” Sif snapped, appearing at Lauren’s back where she placed a steadying hand on her elbow. “And frankly, if her highness likes a garment well enough to wear it more than once, you should be pleased by your ability to please her so!”

Sif’s voice and stern lecture scrubbed her mother’s voice from her ears and allowed Lauren to straighten her spine. “Indeed. It’s, it’s not at all uncommon where I’m from. The dress is beautiful. Why shouldn’t I wear it more than once?”

“Forgive me, Highness, but most ladies of quality do not like to repeat their outfits more than once every three months.”

“Did you just imply the princess was not a lady of quality?” Fandral asked, appearing next to Lanche.

“I would never!” she gasped.

“Good. Loki would be most displeased if you had. She is his _Ástvinur_. I pity the person foolish enough to disparage her worthiness,” Hogun murmured, casually cleaning his nails with a knife.

Lauren wondered if that’s who Loki had learned the move from, or if it was the other way around.

“And Odin,” Sif murmured, looking up to where the two ravens watched intently from the bookshelves. “I dare say the former King would be most unhappy if he knew the unwelcoming way you were speaking to his daughter.”

“Not to mention the wolves. I highly doubt Geri and Freki would contain themselves if they knew someone was implying insult again. They damn near killed Gerda last night before Lauren stopped them.”

All around the room people shifted. The guards eyed each other. Lanche’s people shrank away in fear. Lanche herself appeared downright terrified.

“Enough!” Lauren snapped. “That’s enough. Madame Lanche, I adore the dress, and I’m sure y’all didn’t mean anythin’ disrespectful. As I’m of Midgard, there are bound to be a few things I need to learn about Asgard and the customs of the people here. But frankly, if the women of this court have somethin’ to say about me wearin’ what I like more than once within ninety days, they can damn well get over themselves! Havin’ clothin’ to that extent is wasteful in my opinion, but then I come from a world where we still struggle to eradicate poverty. Where children sometimes go to school in threadbare clothes and shoes with holes because their parents can’t afford both food and new clothing. I will accept that I am to uphold a standard here as the princess, but I will not fill my closet with _ninety_ gowns!”

“Two hundred,” Sif muttered.

“What?” Lauren frowned.

“It is closer to two hundred. There is day wear, court dresses, and feast garments, all of which require different attire.” She ticked them off on her fingers.

Lauren fought the urge to scream. “That,” she said quietly, “is unacceptable.”

“But… your highness,” Lanche moaned.

“Unacceptable!” Lauren barked. “I can’t, I won’t, cater to such excess!”

“Darling?” Loki appeared out of thin air. “What’s wrong? I can feel your distress, my love.”

“Two _hundred_ dresses, Loki! Are you out of your mind?”

He blinked, took in the faces of those around her, then let his gaze travel the length of the gown she was wearing. “Well, if they are as stunning on you as this one…”

Lauren gave the shriek she’d been containing and stomped off toward the bedroom where she slammed the door.

***

“Evidently, that was the wrong answer,” Loki sighed.

“My prince, please!” Lanche begged. “Our livelihood depends on the palace. If people believed the princess dislikes my work, I would be ruined!”

“You already know she does not dislike your clothing,” Hogun huffed. “She is simply not interested in being a peacock constantly preening her feathers! Something I find I cannot fault her for.”

“Nor I,” agreed Sif.

“I do appreciate the pretty flowers among the court, but I understand her reasons for objecting to the excessive indulgence,” Fandral added.

“Her objection being?” Loki asked.

“The poverty of Midgard’s children.”

He shot his gaze to Sif in surprise, then sighed. “Madame Lanche. Make half the gowns.”

“But, my lord!”

Loki held up his hand for silence. “You will make _only_ half, but I expect them to be the best of your designs. In two days, I will return with a new contract for you. One in which you will be well compensated.”

Lanche breathed a sigh of relief. “Anything, my lord.”

“Including making clothing, en masse, for the children of Midgard?”

She gaped at him. “I… what?”

Loki only looked harshly at her. “The thing about _Ástvinur_ most people forget is the bond allows me to feel what my love feels at any given moment. What the insult was I may not be aware of, yet, but I know there was one. I know something happened here to result in my lady being very upset. I know she would have called out for me had not these three been here to support her.” He nodded to Sif and the two warriors in thanks. “So you can do as bid, make my beloved the gowns she will accept as my gift to her and earn the rest of your fee by doing something positive for my wife’s homeworld, or I will create her wardrobe myself, and you will get nothing.”

She gasped and recoiled.

“Think hard, Madame Lanche. There are four seasons on Asgard. Four times a year you will be called upon to outfit my lady. At each turn, you will also be tasked with creating clothing fit for the next season of Midgard. Our cloth far exceeds that which is made on Midgard for the garb of children. It will last longer, wear better, wash without failing. You will make what suits the people, in the style which suits the people, and please my lady in the process. Then, in the future when our children are born, you will be tasked with seeing to their wardrobes. Children grow quickly. They will need many clothes. Please my wife now and be rewarded in the future.”

He watched her mind work through the implications of his offer before her shoulders slumped. Folding her arms one over the other, she bowed low. “As you say, my prince. I await your orders in this regard.”

“Excellent. Leave the gowns you have ready with my lady’s maids. The guards will see you out.” Loki nodded to her. “Now, I must remove the foot I put in my mouth with my careless words.”

Knowing the excess her mother and sisters indulged in, her upbringing, and the touchy subject children were at the moment, he should have stayed with her, not left to deal with the inane trivialities of his father.

Odin had summoned him to ask questions of Lauren’s bloodline. The name of her gran before she was married and as many ancestors as he knew from the short time they’d spent conversing. It wasn’t many. Loki hadn’t had a reason to ask Ellie who her people were, but as the boy Svengil resided with her, he offered to send a raven to get the answers and had been off to see Thor when Lauren’s upset had grown too great to for him to ignore.

“Lady Sif, would you be so kind as to extend my apologies to my brother? It appears I will be not be attending his council today.”

“Of course, my prince,” she nodded, offered a short bow, and left with Fandral and Hogun on her heels.

Loki waited only until the seamstress had gathered her things and was on the way out the door before heading for the bedroom. The commander who’d stood guard hesitated, waiting until his men had left and Loki paused. “Joran? Something to say?”

“My prince.” He bowed, a hand on his sword and another over his heart. “I beg leave to speak?”

“Speak then.” Loki waved an impatient hand.

“I held the chains the day you were brought to the throne room to face your father. On that day, I thought you lost to us. I was certain you would never change. Never have an _Ástvinur_.”

Loki stiffened. “Careful, Joran.”

“I mean no disrespect, my lord.” He held up his hand in surrender.

“Then finish, swiftly!” Loki snapped.

“Your lady is fierce, loyal, and compassionate. She is like a breath of fresh air upon this keep and beautiful to behold.”

“Must I remind you again to watch yourself, Joran?” The dagger appearing in his hand caught the light.

“I… wondered, as have others if this were another trick…”

Loki’s fist tightened on his dagger.

“Today I can say with complete certainty, it is not.”

Loki blinked, and the dagger vanished. “Why?”

“Because your actions to appease your Lady… were both inspired and full of compassion. The light of her shines within you. If ever you need a sword to guard your lady, mine is at your service.” He bowed a second time deeply and turned to leave.

“Joran,” Loki called, causing him to stop. “Thank you.”

“I shall speak of this to all. Welcome home, my prince.” He shut the door on the way out.

Loki shook off the shock and looked at the twins. “Sort what is left and wait. I will inform you when you may enter.” They bobbed curtseys and murmured their agreements.

Loki took a deep breath and slipped into the room to find Lauren standing hunched and unhappy against the windows. “Darling.”

She hunched further into herself. “I made a fool of myself.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“You weren’t there!” she cried and dropped her head into her hand.

Loki made his way toward her and pulled her into his arms. “No I wasn’t, and I’m sorry for it.”

“Why was this so hard? Why must I be so stupid? I overreacted at nothin’!”

He turned her around and cupped her face, raising it to see the tears streaming down her cheeks. “Oh, my love. Do not cry. Tell me what happened?”

She gave a mighty sob, and the words poured out. Sif and the warriors arriving in the middle of her demonstration for the twins. How kind they’d all been when she’d been so embarrassed, but how the discovery had shaken her, drawing up old feelings of inadequacy. Then the Madame arrived when she was still unsettled, barking and directing, snapping orders at Lauren's maids, causing her to take exception to their treatment.

She’d put on the dress, and it had been so lovely, and everyone had agreed it was beautiful, but when Lauren had offered to wear it more than once…

“She said I couldn’t. That no lady of quality would wear the same outfit twice in a row. It was like mama was standin’ in the room, shriekin’ at me. Tellin’ me I was never gonna amount to anythin’, and I _apologized_ , Loki! I _apologized_!”

“Shhh, my love. It’s alright,” he hushed her and held her close.

“It’s not alright! I haven’t cowed down under someone else’s anger in more than three years. Then I spend four days at home, destroy my family, and stand up to my mama only to fall back into the same stupid habits as when I was still under her thumb!”

Anger and despair ravaged her face. “Stop,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. “Stop, my love. You are killing me.”

“I’m no good here,” she cried.

“You are! You are, my love!”

“I can’t get anythin’ right!”

“Stop it, Lauren!” Loki said sharply, unable to get through to her with softness. “You did nothing wrong! You are goodness and light, so much so that you have changed me enough for the skeptics to comment upon it. They have never seen anyone like you. You are not some self-absorbed peacock fluttering your way through life. You think of others. Your heart is big enough to encompass my entire world!”

“But the dresses,” she murmured, shame coating her face.

“Do you think I give a flying fuck about the gowns? I outfit you as befits my wife, but I will not have you hating yourself for the expense, nor worrying yourself sick over the livelihood of Madame Lanche because you do not want them.” She paled, clearly having not thought of that, and made to protest but he kissed her to cut her off. “I have made a new agreement with Madame Lanche. She will make _half_ the gowns she thinks you need, and to make up for the loss of funds, she will create clothing for the children of Midgard.”

“What?” Lauren’s head snapped up.

“Children hold a special place in your heart, my love, and not just the ones related to you. I know your heart weeps for Benny and Sara, but they are safe. I also know there are many children on Midgard who are not so well cared for. If it is your wish, I will put Asgard’s good fortune and advances in technology toward easing some of those burdens.”

She pressed a shaking hand to her lips. “But… I don’t deserve-”

He closed his hand over hers to cut off her words. “I know Sif explained who you are to us, how you fit on Yggdrasil. I also know it will take time for you to stop hearing your mother and your sister’s voice snarling in your head. You did not destroy your family, darling. You forced the foulness from the shadows and made them face it. You are goodness and the light in my world. If I must remind you every day how important you are to me, to Asgard, I will.”

She pulled away from his hand. “I still feel like a fool. I overreacted, again.”

“No, love. You reacted. You are a truth speaker, and so you speak truth. You are passionate and engaging. Every time you speak you draw more people to you. Joran, the head guard who bore witness to your impassioned speech has offered me his sword for your defence should I ever need it. You did not make yourself a fool, my heart. You make yourself a pinnacle of virtue and compassion for others to follow.”

He stroked the tears from her face as they fell and dipped his head to kiss her softly, with every ounce of tenderness he could muster.

“Loki…” she sighed.

He reached for his heart stone and found her calm, her emotions eased, and eased back to see her beautiful green eyes. “You must not fret. As Sif said, there is nothing you can do wrong. You are what Asgard needs. Too long have we been stagnant and set in our ways. Perhaps it is time a woman of strong character and fierce passion spoke out in the halls again. Too long has a woman’s voice been missing to balance the voices of men.”

“Are you sure I’m not an idiot?”

He chuckled softly and ran his knuckles over her cheek. “No, my love. You are brilliant, beautiful, and my joy.”

“Loki,” she blushed. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

“I did put my foot in it rather well. Though you are exquisite in the gown she’s created.” He stepped back and gazed down at her. “Madame Lanche is certainly gifted.” He eyed the display of cleavage. “Perhaps too gifted.” Her breasts looked delectable and soft.

“I do love it. Just… two hundred dresses to get through three months?” She snorted in disgust. “That is excessive to the point of greed.”

“I agree with you, my love. I did not realize that was what Lanche expected. But you are my wife, and while I will not force the excess on you, I do ask you to indulge me a little.” Loki lightly touched her waist, rubbing his fingertips over the soft fabric. “To see you so dressed… I find my attraction to you greater than ever.” But he stepped away and held out his hand. “Come. Let us see what other garments Madame Lanche has left you.”

She took his hand without hesitation. “Aren’t you supposed to be with Thor or your father?”

“I saw Father, and I sent my regrets to Thor. You are far more important.”

Guilt washed from her to him, and Loki cupped her cheek. “None of that. It is expected my first and most important duty is you. I should have sent my regrets to both of them this morning and never left your side.”

“Loki,” she sighed. “Y’all can’t baby me either. I have to figure this out for myself.”

“And you will, darling, but it is only your second day. The realm will not fall to pieces simply because I cannot attend the council.” He flicked his fingers and righted her face to stave off further embarrassment before pushing open the bedroom door and coming face to face with an angry Thor.

“Who did it?” Thor barked. “Who distressed my sister enough to send you running to her side?”

“Thor.” Loki pushed him out of the way and glanced to where the twins stood nervously to the side. “It has been taken care of, and your bellowing about it only serves to frighten those who don’t deserve it.”

He stormed away to sit with a thump in one of the chairs before the fire. “I grow weary of this strife within our walls. Your _Ástvinur_ stands nigh, yet still, they challenge her existence!”

“Thor,” Lauren sighed. “It wasn’t like that. Madame Lanche said a thing and I,” she turned her face away in shame, “had a moment… like with my mama.”

Loki gritted his teeth together and glared at his brother who had the grace to look suitably contrite. “It is done, Lauren. What was said needed to be said, and what is done needed to be done. I will not have you upset over it any longer. Come now. Let us see what wonders Anneke and Anitra have found for you.” He smiled down at Lauren and bent to whisper against her ear. “No more guilt, my love for there is nothing to feel guilty for.”

She sighed again but nodded and allowed him to lead her to her maids, who instantly began to fuss, lift this gown or that one, showing her shoes which matched along with shawls or jackets or capes. When he was certain she was steady and no longer paying him much attention, he wandered over to sit on the arm of his brother’s chair and surreptitiously smacked him in the back of the head.

“I suppose I deserved that,” Thor grumbled.

“Yes, you did. I had her perfectly settled and feeling better about herself until you ran her over like a Bilgesnipe during mating season.”

“She is your _Ástvinur_! It angers me to see people question your good fortune. They should be singing her name in the streets, but instead, I have Sif, Fandral, and Hogun arrive to tell me Lauren has, again, been hurt with careless remarks!” Thor hissed.

Loki watched the kitten pounce on a fluttering ribbon and relaxed further when Lauren laughed at his antics. “And yet every time it happens, she comes back stronger and gains more hearts. Joran offered me his sword for her after her outburst.”

“Just her outburst?” Thor asked, knowing all too well Joran’s feelings about Loki.

“No. I expressed my displeasure with Madame Lanche by threatening to create Lauren’s wardrobe myself. My lady takes exception to the _excess_ of Asgard’s elite.”

“Really?” Thor frowned.

“Lanche seems to think Lauren needed two hundred gowns to get through a season.”

Thor gaped at him. “Is that why it seems no one woman ever wears the same thing twice?”

“Indeed.”

“That’s preposterous!”

“Lauren agrees with you, both on the principle of not wearing the same thing twice is stupid and wasteful, along with her Midgardian mentality that there are starving children who wear threadbare clothing and she won’t indulge in such excess when they have nothing. As I happen to agree with her, but also do not want to cause hardship for Lanche, I have given the seamstress a task to offset the loss.”

“Oh? And it is?”

Loki smiled when Lauren held up a pink dress with small fabric flowers decorating the skirt and bodice. The pale blush colour would look lovely on her. “Madame Lanche will create clothing for the poverty-ridden children of Midgard to offset the loss of her income. When we return to Earth, I will see if Pepper can assist me in helping distribute the clothing.”

“Loki… there are many poor on Midgard.”

“I am well aware, as is Lauren, that we cannot save everyone, but I will do this for her because it makes her happy. The money would have been spent anyway. Now, she will feel it is well spent and won’t fuss at me when I indulge myself by buying her something new.”

“Hm,” Thor chuckled. “God of Mischief indeed.”

Loki smirked a wicked grin. “It is only a small bit of trickery. Besides, she’s aware of my tricks and indulges me in those too.”

They sat quietly for a time and watched the women giggle until Lauren gasped as she lifted a gown of blue and geometric patterns. It was exquisite, and Loki could already tell she would look divine wearing it. “Set that one aside for tonight.”

“You think?” she asked, holding it to her body.

He could have purred with how stunning it looked, and she had not yet put it on. “Oh, yes, darling. Definitely.”

“And what about for court?” she asked, eyeing the selection the twins had sorted to the side.

“I will see to that one.” She arched a brow in curiosity, but Loki only shrugged. “I have a plan, my heart. Trust me. When we leave to walk the city, I think the gown you wear now will be perfect.”

“I have decided to join you in your walk, as have Sif and the Warriors Three,” Thor said quietly once Lauren had turned back to the twins.

“I expected you would, but should you not be at a council meeting?” Loki asked.

“I cancelled it. It can wait a day. The Morinian and the Zendally haven’t yet declared war, and Randish has been spouting off about peace talks and offers of negotiations, allowing cooler heads to prevail. It is an inspired idea.”

“As I heard it last night, I assure you it is,” Loki fairly snarled.

“You disagree with Lord Randish?” Thor frowned. “After what Lauren had to say on the ship, I thought you of all people would agree with him.”

“I am not disagreeable to the idea. I am livid Randish would think to claim it as his when it was, in fact, Lauren’s!”

“What was mine?” Lauren called.

“The idea of sending envoys to discuss a peaceful resolution to the Zendally conflict,” Loki said, smoothing out his anger with a smile.

“Oh, well. You listen to Tony or Steve advise the UN enough times via phone, and you’re bound to pick up a few things,” she said as she pushed the kitten away with her foot when Socks pounced on the fluttering hem of another gown. “Rascal. Go pester Loki.”

The kitten instantly obeyed, bounding over to climb his leg. “Thank you, pet. I was delirious with want of an overexcited furball to attack me.”

“You know you love him. Don’t pretend you don’t,” Lauren giggled.

“Hm.” Loki knocked the kitten to his back once Sock had climbed to his thigh and tickled his fat belly. “He is rather adorable. Kind of like his mistress.”

She blushed, and her maids giggled before the three of them began hauling clothing to the closet.

“I’m of a mind to smack Randish into a wall with Mjolnir,” Thor growled, thunder rolling through the sky.

“As more than one person heard Lauren speak on the matter, I would ask Lord Randish if the idea was his own. I suspect he would have owned up to it, should I have appeared at the meeting, but as most do not yet know I am taking Njord’s place, he may have tried to sneak it past you.”

Thor chuckled a little before grinning at him. “People forget so quickly all the gifts you claim and how strong they will be now. I am glad you are here, brother. Soon what lies people are spouting at me will come back to bite them.”

“Would you like me to turn into a serpent to do so?” Loki quipped.

“I leave that option entirely up to you, brother. Though if you trick me and stab me again, I will see your scaled tail tied in a knot you will not escape.”

“Such threats, my king!” Loki laughed. “I’m finding these days I much prefer the wolf to the serpent.”

“With such a treasure to guard?” Thor nodded toward Lauren when she returned, laughing at something the twins had said. “A Marok wolf may be your best bet.”

“Indeed,” Loki growled. “My teeth are sharp, and Lauren does not fear my wolf.”

She looked up when the sound carried, blushed, and looked coyly away when she caught him staring.

“Your eyes glow gold, brother. Perhaps keep the hunting of your wife till later,” Thor snickered.

“When we were courting, she told me as a girl she’d rather a wolf than a prince in her fairy tale daydreams.”

“How fortunate she was born for someone who happens to be both,” Thor said.

Chuckling softly, Loki handed his brother a frosty mug of beer and sipped from a second. “Fortunate for all of us. Soon, Thor, Asgard will see my Ástvinur and know.”

“Soon,” Thor murmured.

“Soon,” Loki hummed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Smexy and fluff.

## Chapter Eleven

* * *

Lauren frowned at the flat boxes, all approximately a foot square but no more than two inches high when the twins packed them into the closet. They'd given up on trying to stop her from helping hang the clothing Madame Lanche had delivered when she’d given them the same look her gran used when a guest offered to do dishes in her house.

“What are those?” Lauren asked. They were too shallow to be shoe boxes.

“Oh, well…” Anneke blushed.

“They're your, um…” Anitra wasn't much better.

They looked at each other with coy smiles before saying together, “Your night clothes.”

“Oh?” Lauren frowned, wondering why that would cause them to blush. Then Anitra lifted the lid and pulled out a silk slip so sheer it left nothing to the imagination. “Oh! Well then.” She wondered if she was as red-faced as she felt.

“Would you like us to put these away?” Anitra asked and then giggled.

“I think I can handle it,” Lauren muttered and shooed them out with a wave of her hand.

“We’ll see to the breakfast dishes and be back to start your preparations for court.” They bobbed a set of curtseys and giggled their way out of the room.

Shaking her head at their antics, Lauren moved over to the boxes the girls had left stacked on the end of the chez and lifted the slip from within the first box. It felt like spider silk, so thin and soft and light. She pressed it to her cheek and caught the faint scent of roses.

Intrigued, she dug through the tissue in the box to find a bed of rose petals on the bottom. The care taken with the clothing made Lauren sigh, a new wave of guilt filling her for having flipped out on Madame Lanche. The woman obviously took her job very seriously and had much pride in it, but Lauren couldn’t give in to such excess.

It wasn’t that she didn’t like clothes, of course, she did. She liked dressing up and shopping as much as the next person, but she was frugal with her money and never wasteful. Sure Tony paid her well, but Lauren also gave generously. Sadie and her husband’s foundation benefited from her good fortune, as did a few other charities in New York. Living and working in the Tower afforded her such perks as free room and board, but frivolously spending her money on things like clothes reminded her too much of her mother and sisters.

So she window shopped and admired the pretty things, and bought only what she needed. She knew how to mix and match her clothing so one skirt could be worn with multiple shirts and jackets, or pants could be paired with sweaters or sweaters with jeans. The only clothing she ever splurged on was her yoga ones, preferring to buy brands which fit her body perfectly as her yoga really was a passion.

But that didn’t mean she didn’t like nice things. It didn’t mean she wasn’t in awe of the gowns hanging in her closet. Of the jackets and shawls and shoes, the girls had shown her. Quite honestly, her mother would lose her mind if she saw Asgard and the position of wealth and prestige Lauren now found herself in. Marabeth would be horrified by the excess, but that was Samuel’s doing. At one time, Marabeth had been just as greedy as Magnolia. And Cissy would likely spit if she were to lay eyes upon Lauren’s closet.

Thoughts of Cissy had Lauren folding the slip into a waiting drawer. Her sister was a troubled soul, but maybe someday, when things were clearer, and they’d learned to trust each other again, maybe Cissy could visit and see the wonders for herself.

Lauren put thoughts of her family to the side for the time being and returned to the next box. Inside she found black lace threaded with gold and lifted out a gown which took her breath away. Again, it would do little but entice and highlight her figure with it’s fitted nature and long flowing sleeves, but Lauren held it against herself and looked in the mirror only to smile. She could easily imagine Loki’s face if he were to remove the robe he’d created for her, only to find this confection of lace and sparkle beneath.

She bit her lip and stroked the lace reverently, letting her imagination run wild.

“Oh, my lady. It’s beautiful,” Anneke murmured.

Lauren smiled shyly at her in the mirror. “It is. I thought you were takin’ stuff to the kitchen?”

“Prince Loki kindly sent it on, but King Thor is in a drinking mood, the Warriors Three have returned though Lady Sif has not, and food and more ale have been requested as Lord Volstagg is with them. Prince Loki bid me warn you of their arrival.”

A loud burst of laughter filtered through the walls.

“I see that,” Lauren chuckled.

“He also requested we begin your preparations for your introduction.” Anneke’s smile was large and wide. “He’s made your dress, my lady, and  it's quite the most beautiful gown I've ever seen.”

Lauren turned from the mirror. “I want to see!”

Anneke stepped into Lauren's path. “He wants you to wait. A surprise.”

“He does, does he?” Lauren grumbled, only a little put out. “Can I at least know what colour it is?”

“It’s green. Like your eyes when you look at the prince.” She sighed, her eyes dreamy and soft. “Someday, I hope a man will look at me the way the prince looks at you, Lady Lauren.”

Lauren stepped toward the girl and gently touch her cheek. “May I give you a piece of unasked for advice?”

“Of course!” Anneke nodded.

Lauren smiled a tucked a curl behind the girl's ear. “Don't be in a rush to give your heart away. Find the right man, a good man, one who loves you like you hung the stars and the moon just for him. Find a sweet man who's passionate and understandin’. Who listens when you speak, and respects what boundaries you place on your body. Find a man whose kisses burn through you like so much wildfire, and whose touch sets you aflame. Never settle for less than all your heart desires.”

“Is that Prince Loki for you?” Anneke asked in wonder.

“Yes. But before Loki there was another, and now… I wish there hadn't been.” George had been a terrible mistake, but then, hindsight was twenty-twenty.

“Mother says we need a few more years of life before we consider the boys who flirt with us. But a little flirting never hurt, right?”

Lauren chuckled. “Hun, southern girls are _born_ knowin’ how to flirt. It's part of our charm.”

Anneke took the gown from Lauren's fingers to fold and add to the drawer. “The way you flirt with your husband is most amazing. Prince Loki is called silver-tongued, but you, my lady keep up with him quite well.”

“Flirtin’ is a bit like armour for a woman. When a man makes you nervous, flirt a little. If he's offered a compliment and it makes you blush, it's nothin’ to look at a boy and say, “Well ain't you just the sweetest for sayin’ somethin’ so nice.” And bless them, their little hearts go all aflutter and soon your back on an even keel,” Lauren giggled. “Unless he likes to match wits as Loki is want to. Then you've got to be sharp.”

“Sharp how?” Anneke asked, lifting the lid on another box and sighing at the pink satin gown within.

Lauren _oohed_ as well for it was soft and smooth against her fingers when she touched it. “Say you've given your little flirt and he comes back with, “Well it was easy cause it's true. You're prettier than a rose in bloom,” you can smile,” she gave Anneke a coy one and lightly placed her fingertips on the girl’s shoulder, “move in a little closer and say, “Now you spill any more sweetness my way, I'm gonna assume your just plum full a sugar.” Then giggle a little and smile as you walk away.”

Anneke’s cheeks were flushed red as she giggled heartily behind her fingers. “Oh, that is,” she fanned her face, “brilliant! I've never been so flustered and yet so amused!”

“It's like an art form where I'm from. Girls flirt, men show off. It’s tradition.” Lauren shrugged.

“We’re not so different then,” Anneke said, opening the next box. Sky blue lace tumbled over her fingers. “Had you been an unattached lady and brought to Asgard, you would have quite stolen the hearts of many a man. The swains would vie for your attention with love poems and songs. The young guards would fight to outdo one another should you happen past the training yard. You’d be quite the hit with them all. Even a few of the more… seasoned warriors would be offering posies and walks in the garden.”

“Then it's good I'm taken. Loki is all the Asgardian I need,” Lauren laughed. “And his poetry is beautiful,” she sighed wistfully.

Anneke handed over the blue lace with a smile. “He has the voice for it. Excuse me while I see to your bath, Lady Lauren and thank you. You've been most informative.”

“Anytime, Anneke. I welcome your friendship,” Lauren smiled.

The girl dropped a quick curtsey and hurried into the other room.

Lauren looked down at the soft lace in her fingers and inhaled sharply. Another that would fit her like a glove, the lace gown had no back and skinny straps. Loki would have it off her in no time and likely in tatters.

Digging through the rest of the boxes, Lauren wondered if that was the point.

***

Pampered and relaxed, Lauren hummed like a content kitten as Anneke and Anitra worked the slick oil into her skin. Face down on a padded bench, their warm hands and gentle manipulations had her dozing lightly, falling in and out of slumber.

She’d thought yesterday's pampering had been something, but the extent the twins had gone to this time was even more amazing. There had been creams and oils, powders and polishes. The excess hair was removed from her with a pink lotion and scraping blades.

Lauren had lazed in the pool while the twins set out all their implements. At this point, they seemed as familiar with her body as she was, so when it came time to exit the water and walk into the towel they held for her, Lauren managed with only a slight blush and minimal hesitation.

They beamed at her so proudly though, Lauren smiled in return. Having the approval was nice. To know in this one aspect of Asgardian life she was getting better, even if it still felt weird.

“Are you asleep, my love,” whispered Loki near her ear.

Lauren opened her eyes to find him crouched down beside her. “Very nearly.” she pressed up on her arms and smiled at him. “Did you grow weary of the company of men?”

“I found myself longing for the taste of your lips, beloved,” he purred, leaning forward to kiss her gently, nothing more than a tender brush of lips.

“Mm, you taste like ale. Strong and dark.”

“And you taste like love and magic, my heart,” Loki chuckled, stroking his fingers down her arm. “I thought you soft yesterday, but today you are like a kitten’s pelt. By the Norns you're exquisite.”

“And you, sir, are after somethin’ with all this flattery.”

“I'm hurt, darling that you'd think I was after something. Perhaps all I wanted was a kiss, and as I've already acquired what I came for, maybe I should leave?”

“Was it?” she asked.

“Well, no.”

The twins giggled as they returned with Lauren’s robe. “My lady?”

They held it up, and Lauren sat and swung her legs toward Loki, allowing the girls to assist her into the garment, and Loki to look his fill of her.

He rumbled an appreciative sound and stood, offering his hand to assist her to her feet before skimming his knuckles down her abdomen on his way to closing her robe.

It was clear he'd completely forgotten his reason for coming to her, and Lauren bit her lip so as not to laugh. “What do you want, peaches?”

“Mm.” His gaze was heated when it lifted to take in her face, his touch light and distracting when his fingers grazed her jawline and down her throat. “Volstagg’s daughters are very excited about Asgard’s new princess and have begged their father to meet you. He told them he'd approach me with the request, and I am now approaching you.”

“Of course! I'd love to meet his girls. How old are they?”

“Seven, nine, and fourteen.”

“Oh, I bet they're just little darlin’s,” she gushed, patting Loki’s chest as she moved around him to sit on the stool before the mirror the twins waited beside. “Are they redheads like he is?”

“Yes, though let's hope they take after their mother in the looks department.”

She frowned up at him. “You don't know?”

“I've met the eldest but once when she was very young,” he said quietly and looked away.

“Loki,” Lauren whispered and groped for his hand. From the look on his face, she could tell Volstagg had kept his family far from the God of Mischief and the man Loki used to be. An action which had hurt her husband, even if he didn't want to admit it. “Things will be different now. I promise.”

“Shouldn't it be me assuring you of that fact, my love?” he smiled gently.

“Not this time.” She squeezed his fingers.

“She’s too sweet for words, isn't she, ladies?” Loki said, smiling for the twins.

“We knew that the first day, my lord,” Anitra giggled.

“I bet you did,” Loki chuckled. “Take care of my heart, ladies. Today she must shine as beautifully outside as she does within. Today she stands as the God of Mischief’s _Ástvinur_ and my bride.”

“Yes, your highness.” They each bobbed a curtsey.

“I will have Volstagg fetch his daughters, darling.” Loki leaned down and kissed her cheek before gliding gracefully from the room.

“That man’s too pretty for his own good,” Lauren giggled.

“When people started talking about his return with the finding of his _Ástvinur_ , most remembered him as dark and brooding,” Anitra murmured as she began working on Lauren’s hair. “But he smiles and laughs and is really kind.”

“I know,” Lauren smiled. “He can be just as dark and broodin’ as people remember, but it's only part of him. Just a piece. A piece which has sat at the forefront of his nature for a long time.”

“Well, he clearly adores you, not at all surprising considering,” Anneke giggled.

“It’s quite mutual, I assure you,” Lauren laughed. She sighed at the gentle tugging of the comb through her hair. “Will you tell me about this introduction? I'm not sure what to expect, and while Loki keeps sayin’ it’s a walk in the park, I'd like at least a little forewarnin’ as to what to expect.”

Anneke hummed as she worked, smoothing cream over Lauren’s face. “It's very grand in truth. The entirety of the court is there, servants, guards, the high ranking officials who you would have met last eve. Much of the army will gather, besides those stationed elsewhere or on duty. The throne room and grand hall are quite large but will be very full.”

“You and the prince will enter after the king has assumed the throne and walk the golden way to the foot of the stairs. There, Prince Loki will present you to King Thor, and ask the king to bless the woman granted him by the Norns,” Anitra said.

“Thor will speak, Odin may also speak, then the king will bid you go amongst the people that Loki’s good fortune should bless all, and you will exit as you came, people clapping and cheering, making a great ruckus!” Anneke chuckled.

“Prince Loki has already said he will deal with the change of garments post your introduction, so there is no need for us to rush back to help you change, and mother has given us time this afternoon to enjoy the festivities in the city.”

“Festivities?” Lauren asked, glancing to Anitra in the mirror.

“Oh, yes! Today will forever more be a feast day. The festival of Loki’s _Ástvinur_ will be celebrated year after year.”

Lauren gaped at her. “What?”

“There are food sellers, and market stalls, jugglers, and acrobats, and performers all filling the streets. People have come from all over Asgard to see you, my lady.”

“What?” Lauren whispered. “Really?”

“It's a big deal. Everyone will want to catch a glimpse of you today. And the dress from this morning will allow you to stand out.”

She stared at Anneke in shock before swallowing thickly. “I… I don't know what to do.”

“You don't have to do anything, my lady. Just be yourself. Smile. Talk to the people if you wish. Admire their wares if something catches your eye. The prince will take you to the Temple of the Norns where he will make his offering of thanks.”

“My husband needs to learn to explain himself better,” Lauren groused.

“He forgets you weren't born here,” Anitra giggled. “So much of this is taught to us as children it becomes second nature to know the traditions of _Ástvinur_ or other such events throughout the year. But fear not, Lady Lauren. We will help.”

“Y’all are good girls,” Lauren smiled. “I'm glad your mama thought of you two for me.”

“We would be a waste on anyone else,” Anneke snorted.

“Meant for royalty,” Anitra agreed.

“For you, there are no limits,” Anneke smiled.

“Only fresh heights to be reached in beauty,” Anitra giggled.

“I'm pretty sure there are prettier girls than me on Asgard,” Lauren snickered.

“Perhaps,” Anneke shrugged. “But none will be viewed as you will. I bet you within days there will be many a new blonde running around the palace.  People will clamour to know what the scent is that you wear. Merchants will be overrun with requests for serpent jewelry in honour of  her highness, Princess Lauren.”

“You're havin’ me on? They will not?” Lauren gasped.

“Oh, it is certain. If you begin to favour one colour above the rest, soon the court will be flooded with it. If you request certain flowers for these apartments, there will be a run on them at the shops.”

“I prefer live plants,” Lauren murmured, too stunned to make sense of what they were telling her. “Flowers look so sad when they begin to wilt.”

“So noted, highness,” Anitra smiled.

“Any particular colour?” Anneke asked.

“Or type?” added Anitra.

“Roses. White roses but any colour will do. Magnolias too but I don't think y’all have those here. Dahlias in red wine or burgundy. Sunflowers with their happy faces. Sweetpeas with their heady fragrance, but those you have to cut to keep ‘em bloomin’. Gran used to have water glasses full of sweet peas all over her house in the summer.” Lauren closed her eyes in memory and smiled. “The smell of them seemed to fill her whole house. It would waft on the summer breeze, and even if she was bakin’ bread or cookin’ pot roast for supper, you could still smell the sweetness of her sweetpeas.”

“It sounds heavenly,” Anitra sighed.

“It was,” Lauren agreed. “My gran's house and gardens were a magical place when I was growin’ up. So wild and beautiful. Sometimes I’d just lay out and watch the clouds as the sunflowers swayed overhead and the bees buzzed by. Big old lazy bumblebees, drowsy with heat would hover over the sweetest plants and get drunk on their nectar.”

The memory made Lauren smile and sigh happily as Anneke ran a brush over her eyelids.

“If you get nervous today, Lady Lauren, bring up that memory in your mind. If you smile for the court like you are now, they will all adore you,” Anitra said as she, brushed and combed, twisted and pinned Lauren’s hair.

“I think I'm just gonna be nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rockin’ chairs until this is over,” Lauren sighed and pressed her hands to her stomach.

“You'll do fine, my lady. You're as graceful as Snøhvit doe,” Anneke encouraged.

“A whatsit doe?” Lauren asked.

“Snøhvit. They are the white bucks and does of Alfheim, the home of the light elves. It's said they are the most beautiful of creatures, and when they run it is as if they float like a mist along the ground,” she explained.

“Their antlers are said to be pure silver, but they are sacred to the light elves so no one may hunt them to find out. Alfheim is a pure world of mist and magic. Not many go there. The world is closed to most outsiders. Asgard still keeps faith with Alfheim, so some of our resources come from them, but much has stopped,” Anitra murmured, clearly concentrating.

“Like elven wine?” Lauren asked.

“Yes. We never had a chance to even try it. They stopped sending it before we were born,” Anneke sighed dramatically.

Lauren didn't comment only asked, “Is there a reason Alfheim has closed their borders?”

“No one knows. One day an envoy came to King Odin and said Alfheim would be reducing its contact with the other realms… or so we were taught.”

“Hm,” Lauren hummed, finding it strange and interesting. “Are their books about the nine realms in the library?”

“I would assume so, my lady,” Anneke said. “A moment without speaking for me to do your lips, please.”

Lauren let her lips part gently and kept her questions to herself. There was so much to learn. So many worlds and wonders.

“There.”

She opened her eyes to find the faces of the twins grinning back. “Well, will I do?”

“You are radiant, Lady Lauren. I do not think the prince will be disappointed,” Anneke giggled.

“Will you indulge us and allow us to dress you fully before facing the mirror?” Anitra asked, excitement and nerves causing her to bite her lip.

Lauren chuckled softly and nodded, breaking out into full giggles when they squealed and ushered her up turning her away from the mirror toward the door.

“Close your eye, my lady. We won't let anything happen to you, swear!” Anneke promised, holding Lauren's hand.

“Marabeth said the same thing once,” Lauren murmured as she blindly followed the twins. “She walked me into a door and danged near broke my nose.”

“That's terrible!” Anitra gasped. “Was she severely reprimanded?”

Lauren said only, “No,” in a tone which dissuaded further discussion.

Now was not the time for worries of Marabeth and Magnolia. She didn't want to tell them that when she'd run crying to her mother, Magnolia had laughed and told Marabeth she should have tried harder. Perhaps a broken nose would fix Lauren’s ugly face.

“Right here, my lady,” one of the girls said softly.

“No peeking,” said the other, her voice jovial and teasing, helping lighten the suddenly stifling silence.

Lauren stood with her eyes closed, resting a hand on the back of the reclining couch to keep her steady, as the girls fussed and flitted. They handed her a pair of the softest underwear she’d ever touched. It felt like gossamer fluff and air, but she dutifully stepped into them and gave up her robe.

They guided her to step into her gown. Lauren couldn't help but shiver as she did. It was smooth like satin but softer than cashmere. It caressed and clung to her body, and when they guided her arms into the sleeves, they ended just below her elbows. The bodice fit snugly, Loki's attention to detail apparent, for the gown had a built-in foundation to keep her chest in line and behaving.

Jiggling with every step she took in this seemingly braless society was not what Lauren desired. It was clear from Anneke and Anitra’s questions, bras were not an Asgardian thing. Their clothing was either loose and flowing, or fitted enough to hold them together.

It seemed odd to her that such advance people would be missing things created years ago on Midgard, but then, they also didn't have zippers. The twins had been all atwitter about the ones in her capri pants.

She stood patiently as they closed button after button up the back of her gown, smoothed and fluffed and straightened, playing with the hem and bottom of the skirt until satisfied. Lauren knew they’d placed her in front of the mirror and when they moved away, she took a deep breath.

“Now, Lady Lauren.”

***

Loki watched from the doorway. He wasn't about to miss seeing her see herself for the first time. Yes, he been listening in, most intently in fact, and had kicked the lot of them, his brother included, out of his chambers when Lauren went to dress.

He’d already changed his attire to his formal wear. The gold gleamed across his chest and down his sides. His heavy cape hung from his back and shoulders. It was a suit of clothing he’d thought never to wear again. The last had been when Frigga still lived when Thor had been banished to Earth, and Loki’s downfall began.

He didn't deserve it. Didn't deserve to dress as a prince of Asgard. Not again. Not now. Not after all he’d done. But… then he looked at Lauren standing in front of him and knew peace. She would not be here if he were not deserving of a second chance.

Her dress was green, his colour. Smooth and sleek. It covered her thoroughly but still hinted at the litheness of her fit frame. She looked regal, royal. She appeared a queen, not merely a princess, and all his doubts vanished as to his worthiness when he looked at her.

His salvation. His very heart.

A broach of golden roses held a little half cape on her shoulder, the only embellishment to the gown. Even the buttons which ran the length of her spine were the same colour so as not to call attention to themselves.

He’d thought long and hard about her dress for this moment. Since the day the _Brúðr Steinn_ finished it had been in his mind. He wanted her to shine. He wanted everyone to see the glory of Lauren, and so, he’d created this.

The gown in truth was simple. A solid green; the colour of her eyes when desire filled them. The fit and shape, elegant and refined with its high but wide neck. The short cape, a bit of flair and drama. He could have put a zipper in it, but the buttons added interest and reminded him of Midgardian wedding gowns.

He couldn't wait to undo them one by one.

The train would follow her gracefully, and the short sleeves ended where his mother’s bracers would begin. Her torque and her crown, the two symbols of her position and the ring on her finger were all the embellishments she needed, and he would see to those himself.

The twins had done an incredible job with her. She'd been beautiful to behold last night, but today she was wondrous. Her eyes were lined with kohl and lashes thickened, green and bronze shadow darkening the lids so when she lifted them her eyes appeared enormous, doe-like and so vividly green he was stunned by their piercing nature. A pale peach blushed her cheeks, and the shine he adored coated her lips. They'd forgone red, leaving her mouth a soft pink, allowing her eyes to remain the focal point of her face. Her hair was a knot of loose twists and curls with tendrils dripping down, caressing her cheeks and shoulders. It was effortless and whimsical, giving softness to her face.

By the Gods she was glorious.

She gasped when she saw herself and whispered, “Is that really me?”

Loki contained his chuckle, preferring to watch her discover herself.

“You're so beautiful, Lady Lauren,” Anneke whispered, shaking her head in awe.

“I can't even…” Lauren murmured, lightly running her fingers over the dress. “It's so soft.” She turned to see the back. “I love the cape! I feel like Loki and Thor now,” she giggled delightedly.

“You look the part of the princess,” Anitra said.

“She always does, but this is… more,” Anneke agreed.

“Y’all have gone and worked a miracle!” Lauren laughed. “I don't think I've ever looked so good before!”

“Yes, you have,” Loki said softly, drawing her attention. She’d looked just as stunning the night he’d made love to her for the first time.

She turned, her eyes went wide, and she inhaled sharply. “Oh, my stars. You look…”

“Cat got your tongue, darling?” Loki snickered.

Lauren only nodded and swallowed loudly, her gaze moving slowly over him. Loki had to fight the physical reaction such a perusal caused. These were not the pants to have an erection in. They left little enough to the imagination as it was.

Her hand shook as she brought it to her mouth. “That's… a new look.”

Loki swept her a courtly bow, unable to keep the smirk from his face. “My lady.”

“You gonna wear the horns too, peaches?” she asked breathlessly.

“Indeed,” he purred as he strode toward her.

She gave a slightly strangled sounding moan, and her eyes changed, turned as dark as her dress, and flared with a curl of violet.

Loki turned to the twins. “Thank you, ladies. Return an hour before the feast is to begin. I am well pleased with your attention to my wife.” He held out his hand, a coin purse appearing within. “Spend it however you see fit.”

Both gasped, eyes wide with shock. “Thank you, my lord!” Anneke gently plucked the purse from his fingers, and the twins hurried off allowing Loki to focus on Lauren.

“You are exquisite, my love,” he murmured, skimming his fingers over her ribs and around her waist.

“This is…” Her hands hesitated to touch him. “I'm almost afraid to smudge you. What if I leave fingerprints?”

He barked a laugh. “Easily remedied, darling. Never fear.”

She placed her hand on the gold armour, shiny enough to reflect her image back, and purred a sound he’d never heard her make before. “This is… quite somethin’.” She stepped closer, placed her fingers on his high collar and tugged at it. “You look a prince in this. You look… you look amazing.”

The false blush of peach was darkened by her natural blush when she lifted heavy-lidded eyes to his. The emeralds had turned to a deep forest green, so dark they were nearly black, barely a ring showing around her expanded pupils.

“You can’t look at me like that now, my love,” he murmured, lifting her torque from beneath the fabric of her gown to lay upon it.

“Why?” she sighed.

“Because there is not the time to take you to Valhalla you deserve. Not nearly enough time,” he hummed, lightly tracing the scales of the serpents in her torque before cupping the nape of her neck. “You deserve far more than a quick tumble in a closet when you appear as a goddess. My goddess,” he breathed drawing her closer to brush their lips together. “I would speak words of love and sweetness to you while undressing you slowly. One button at a time. I would take down your hair and touch every inch of your satin skin.”

She released a shuddering sigh and ran her fingers down his breastplate and though he couldn’t feel it, it was still highly arousing. “And what words of love would you speak, _elskan min_?”

“Would you bid me speak love poems in your ear, my sweet? Flowery verse and prose? Would you sigh and swoon and cling to me if I did?”

“Depends,” she smiled, her fingers travelling down to the straps and buckles on his hips and thighs. “Perhaps you should turn your silver tongue to me and give me a taste of what you mean.”

Her coy little smile was nothing compared to the tender touch of her hand against his loins, and Loki gasped. Gripping her tightly by the neck, Loki growled softly, “You play with fire, my love.”

“You are fire, my love,” she whispered and squeezed his cock gently. “I like these pants, Loki.”

“Fuck!” he hissed and made her giggle. “If I speak prose of passion will you release me, pet?”

“If you succeed in makin’ me swoon, peaches, I’ll consider it.”

The mischief in her eyes, the curl, and swirl of violet became a flame dancing in the depths, one which writhed with the green of his magic. By all the gods, by everything he knew of scared value, by all that was holy, she was magnificent.

“I love your lips when they’re wet with wine and red with wild desire; I love your eyes when the lovelight lies lit with a passionate fire. I love your arms when the warm white flesh touches mine in a fond embrace; I love your hair when the strands enmesh your kisses against my face.

Not for me the cold, calm kiss of a virgin’s bloodless love; not for me the saint’s white bliss, nor the heart of a spotless dove. But give me the love that so freely gives and laughs at the whole world’s blame, with your body so young and warm in my arms, it sets my poor heart aflame.

So kiss me sweet with your warm wet mouth, still fragrant with ruby wine, and say with a fervour born of the South that your body and soul are mine. Clasp me close in your warm young arms, while the pale stars shine above, and we’ll live our whole young lives away in the joys of a living love*,” Loki finished, his hand cupping her face.

She didn’t swoon, but it was a near thing. Her knees buckled and had not his hand been at her waist, she would have slipped to the carpet. “That’s a very dangerous tongue you have.”

“And it is only for you, beloved,” he whispered as he dipped his head to taste her lips.

He kissed her soft and slow, mouths brushing, lips clinging as desperation grew between them. Her hand fell away from his loins but only to lift and stroke them over the mosaic of golden squares holding down his cape. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Loki licked her lip, tasted the sweetness of her on them, and delved between when she moaned and opened to him. He kissed her till the gloss had worn from her lips, and her body was loose and soft. He kissed her until her scent of lilies was all he could smell. He kissed her until he knew if he didn’t stop, they would be late to her introduction by hours if not days.

“Lauren,” he murmured as he broke the kiss. She growled something unintelligible and dragged him down by his hair to bite his lip with a ferocity that had his cock jumping. “Darling, stop.”

“No,” she snarled.

He laughed even as he lifted her up and pinned her back to the wall. “You must stop. We have to go.”

She blinked, and he inhaled sharply. Her eyes were entirely violet, fully engulfed and glowing.

“Say _bris_ ,” Loki murmured.

“What?” Lauren asked.

“ _Bris_ , darling. Say _bris_ with intention.”

“ _Bris_ …” she breathed.

It was no more than a curl of air, a wisp of violet _seiðr_ which wicked out and caused the tendrils of her hair to dance ever so gently in the breeze she’d called to life.

“Beautiful! Perfect, my love. Did you feel it, darling? The rise in your blood? The tingle of your magic?” He wasn’t sure he’d ever been more excited than he was at that moment.

“What did you do?” she whispered, the violet gone from her eyes, replaced by wide-eyed green.

Loki shook his head, his smile near to splitting his face. “Not me. You, Lauren. That was your magic!” He pulled her away from the wall and spun her around. “That was you!”

“Really?” she squeaked.

“Think, darling. Think! You should have felt it. Remember when I shared my magic with you? How it felt swirling in your belly. This should have felt similar. A flutter of warmth which spread when you said bris.”

“I… I don’t know,” she murmured as he set her on her feet. “I’m… so nervous I can’t tell whether the flutters are from that or somethin’ else.”

“It was your magic, darling!” he fairly crowed. “I am so excited for you!”

“I can tell,” she laughed, hugging him tightly.

He wrapped her in his arms and breathed against her cheek, taking in her scent and finding her lilies had blended with a new fragrance, something so light he couldn’t quite discern what it was yet.

Loki pulled away and cupped her face, unable to keep the smile from his. “Come. We have to go. We will be late if we tarry too long, but we will speak more of this later.”

Pressing a swift kiss to her lips, he flicked his fingers and returned his mother’s bracers to her arms and her tiara to her head. It settled into her hair, the stones flickered, and fire writhed within the emeralds before becoming a soft glow. Then he passed his thumb over her lips and returned the gloss he’d so thoroughly removed.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. No one will be able to keep their eyes off you, my love,” Loki murmured, cupping her cheek a final time.

“Flirt,” she giggled and blushed.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. “If only I had the time,” he purred before linking her hand through his arm and leading her swiftly into the bedroom and out through the sitting room.

Her kitten sat on the back of a chair and mewed when they appeared.

“I’m afraid you will have to stay behind today, little rascal,” Loki murmured, giving Socks' head a gentle scratch.

“Oh, really?” Lauren looked up at him beseechingly.

“Unfortunately, love. He will be safer here but fear not. The wolves and the ravens will be with father should you feel the need for an animal companion. I kitten his size, however, could easily get lost amongst the people and stepped on by accident.”

She picked him up and held her kitten in her palms. “You be good while we’re gone. No clawin’ the furniture.”

Socks appeared wholly affronted by the idea he would ever do something so uncivilized, but he purred and rubbed against her chin when she lifted him high enough.

Loki flicked a hand and opened a portal. “Come, my sweet. It’s time.”

She set the kitten down and turned to face him. “How do I look?”

“Like a queen,” he answered without hesitation and held out his hand. Lauren took it gingerly, her nerves showing on her face, and Loki pulled her closer. “You’re my queen, princess or not; you will always be my queen. You belong here, with me, in my arms, and at my side, from now until the end of our days.”

Before she could say another word, he drew her through the portal and into the hall before the throne rooms doors.

“Wow,” she gasped, staring up at their golden splendour.

Six guards came to attention before the doors; a dozen more snapped too behind Loki who gave them only a passing glance. They should have made the long walk from their chambers to the Hall of the King, passing guards and allowing the news to spread they were on their way, but when had Loki ever done what was expected?

“Announce us.” He motioned to the nearest guard.

“My lord.” The man bowed and turned for the door.

Loki called his helmet to his hands and lifted it to his head. “Lauren, breathe,” he said softly and turned toward her once his horns were settled.

She did so, a deep inhale and slow exhale. “Loki.”

She held out her hand, and he took it to bring her knuckles to his lips. “I am with you, my heart. You are safe with me always.”

Lauren looked up at him, her smile so full of love and trust if made his heart hurt as an old memory came to him. “The last time I walked the golden way, it was mother’s hand I held.”

She raised her hand to his face and brushed her fingertips over his cheek. “She’d be so proud of you. Just like I am.”

“ _Elskan min_ ,” he crooned and ducked his head to kiss her one last time before the doors opened. When he broke it to the groaning of the oak and gold plated monstrosities, Loki whispered, “You honour me, wife.”

Turning to face their forthcoming walk, Loki held her hand up and slightly outward, as if leading her to dance and took a deep breath. “You are beautiful, darling. Smile, and if you feel at all unsure, find Thor and smile for him. We will get you through this.”

“I’d do anythin’ for you, Loki.”

He glanced her way as she stepped into his side. Chin up and proud, she looked spectacular, even as her nerves rippled through his heart stone. “I know, my love. I know.”

When the doors opened fully, they took their first steps into the throne room.

Together.

* * *

 

_***** I Love You by Ella Wheeler Wilcox_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Fluff and stuff

## Chapter Twelve

  


 

* * *

Lauren took that first step with Loki and nearly choked on nothing. _Crap that's a lot of people!_ The number of them was staggering, so much so she clutched Loki’s fingers in spasmodic reaction.

His thumb caressed her knuckles, his grip tightened, and Lauren firmed her smile. She could do this, though she did wonder if she threw up down the front of her dress if he’d be fast enough to cast an illusion to hide the evidence.

“Breathe,” Loki whispered.

Lauren sucked in a breath and hoped no one could hear how hard her heart was pounding. They paused at the top of the stairs to give her a moment to collect her dress.

A waiting man, some fancily dressed person with a great staff of twisted wood, pounded the butt against the polished golden floor, and Lauren had to fight not to leap out of her skin.

“Loki, God of Mischief and Revelry, second son of Odin, brother of Thor, and Prince of Asgard. Lauren, Ástvinur of Loki, daughter of Odin, sister of Thor, and Princess of Asgard.”

Loki nodded his head to the man before leading her forward, down the stairs and out between the soldiers standing at attention.

Lauren looked neither right nor left, focused on not falling on her face. The floor looked mirror slick even with its intricate engravings, but Loki had been most thought out in his attention to her outfit. Her shoes had short stacked heels with, she assumed, some sort of gripping rubber sole for every step was stable. The train of her dress flared out and followed grandly behind them. She could feel it pull a little with every step, grounding her in something other than the terror of having all these people stare at her.

Thor sat waiting at the end of this _golden way_ which, Lauren thought with a touch of sarcasm, should be called the golden mile with how long it was. The twins had said the hall was large but massive would have been a better fitting description.

It was the biggest room she’d ever seen. The ceiling let the sunlight pour in over the throne. It was high and coffered, with red and gold banners streaming down. The aisle was wide and straight, giving her a view to the stairs at the end and Thor upon his ornate throne.

There was a row of guards at the bottom of the stairs they descended, but where they ended, suddenly the people were pushing in on either side. The width of the aisle technically didn't get any narrower, but it felt it now with the crush of people gawking and straining to get a look at them. Then she caught the sight of the twins, faces bright and smiles wide, and realized she wasn't alone here.

This wasn't like a pageant or a ball where she’d been the odd girl out, forced into something she despised because it was what her mama wanted.

Lauren had chosen to be here. She'd chosen to stand at Loki’s side. She had decided to join her life to his, and it wasn't a decision she regretted.

He was good and sweet and kind. Gentle and loving. He was her very heart as she was his. This now was her life. She was a princess. She was his princess and his wife. Lauren would not dishonour the gift given to her by these Norns she knew so little off by making herself less. She would believe in herself as much as possible.

She could do this. She _would_ do this.

Lauren lifted her chin a little higher and sent a kind, affection filled smile toward the twins, then focused ahead, nodding a bit here and there when someone she recognized smiled back.

At about the halfway mark, she noted Odin standing to Thor’s side, his raven perched one on the top of his staff, the other on his shoulder, and the wolves resting at his feet. He looked regal, stately, and wise. She imagined Odin had been quite the king in his day. Appearing before him as ruler of this land truly would have made her nervous, and now, she was grateful for their impromptu meeting in the garden. Meeting here for the first time would have been so much worse. He smiled, and though it was small, she could see he approved.

Was it odd that his approval could mean so much in such a short time?

The thought was swift to flee her mind when, with a happy yip and scramble of claws on slippery floors, Geri and Freki bound down the stairs and loped toward them. Loki chuckled, the sound easily heard in the silence, but Lauren only smiled, their enthusiasm unmistakable when the wolves closed in and danced on happy feet around the two of them. Both licked at her free hand, begging attention she gave freely with a quick ear scratch to each.

Their ears slicked back and tails wagged, their happiness in seeing her apparent in their little whines and groans, but Lauren held up her hand and hushed them gently with a quiet, “Settle down now.”

Geri, the brindled grey nudged her fingers one more time before falling in line on her right. Freki, the black, trotted around to Loki’s side where he gave Loki’s fingers a quick nudge and began to pace the golden way with them.

Loki’s hand tightened minutely on hers, and Lauren could tell the wolf had surprised him with the open acceptance. Neither had paid Loki much mind at all during the feast, but as all the animals of Asgard seemed far smarter compared to those at home, maybe they’d realized she and Loki were a pair and offered him their friendship as well.

Whatever the wolf’s reasons, Lauren was happy about it. Loki was rarely accepted with such ease; it made her heart swell to see it. Animals were never false. They weren’t deceptive in their affection. They liked you, or they didn’t, and when they didn’t, there was usually a reason for it.

When Lauren lifted her gaze back to the people, she noted she wasn’t the only one to notice the exchange between Freki and Loki. Nor did she miss how their furry escort both awed and disconcerted people.

The last half of the walk was less daunting. Lauren no longer the one ill at ease. Now amusement filled her, a little thrilled by the tiny bit of mischief they’d caused. Loki was the God of it after all. It seemed only fitting to make a little bit of trouble during this spectacle.

Arriving at the foot of the dais upon which Thor sat, Lauren noted the Warrior’s Three and Sif spaced out on the stairs. Sif and Fandral to the left, Hogun and Volstagg to the right, with Odin standing to the side of Thor’s throne.

Thor’s face showed his joy and that glimmer of mischief she’d noted before was back in the blazing blue eyes. Apparently, he too found the wolves antics amusing.

“Loki,” he smirked with a regal tilt of his head. The crown he’d worn during the party on Earth was back, as was the red and black leather, but where he’d gone without armour before, this time a golden breastplate, arm guards, and some kind of shin guard had him gleaming as bright as his throne. He looked the part of a warrior king, as much as Loki appeared a warrior prince in his own right.

“My King,” Loki bowed.

Without him needing to nudge her, Lauren dropped swiftly into a curtsey, her head bowing as well.

“I present to you my Ástvinur and formally proclaim her mine. The bond is finished, the vows exchanged. She is mine as I am hers,” Loki said, the words sounding heavy and rehearsed but full of emotion, and Lauren knew they were ceremonial and held great importance.

“Rise,” Thor murmured, allowing Lauren and Loki to straighten. The God of Thunder smiled, and Lauren couldn’t help but smile back. He was so excited for Loki, for them both, Thor could hardly contain himself. “You seek my blessing on this union?”

“We do,” Loki said.

Thor waved a hand. “Then complete the binding here and now, so all may witness the love you share, the faith you hold in each other, and the unfailing vow you will keep till the end of your days.”

Lauren’s smile wavered. Wasn’t the binding already complete?

Loki squeezed her fingers and turned her toward him. His smile was mischievous and eyes bright with his emotions when he gazed into hers before lowering himself to his knee at her feet, still holding her hand.

“Lauren, daughter of Hoyt of Annandale,” he gave her a sly smirk and little wink, “the woman who is not only my heart but the loadstone upon which the Avengers of Midgard rest and gain their strength, beneath the eyes of our King and before the witnesses of Asgard, I pledge myself to you for now and forever. You are my one love. You are the heart in my darkness,” his smile softened, Loki having also liked Sif’s description, “the light by which I will live my life. For you, I will be better. For you, I will give my life. For you, I can do no less. For you have raised me from the darkness and renewed my hope and my faith.” A flicker of green surrounded his fist; then he was sliding a golden band of intricate knots up her ring finger to sit against the engagement ring he’d created what felt like eons ago. “As a circle has no beginning and no end, I offer this ring as testament to my vow to never fail as your Ástvinur.”

He looked up into her eyes, his so full with his heart they were brimming. Lauren gently laid her right hand on his cheek, forgetting for a moment there was anyone else in the room. “I accept,” she said softly, her voice choked with tears.

“Then as your King, I proclaim you wed. Loki is a Dark God no longer but a God of balance residing on Yggdrasil with Lauren, our newest and still blooming Goddess. Welcome home, brother. Welcome to Asgard, little sister. Asgard rejoices in your arrival,” Thor grinned.

“Asgard does not just rejoice, my son. It sings in celebration,” Odin murmured. “Can you not feel it?”

Thor frowned at his father then closed his eyes as if listening hard to something in the distance before a new smile split his features. “Ha! It truly does! The land itself welcomes the woman born for my brother. Long has it been since I felt such resonance.”

“What’s that mean?” Lauren whispered to Loki.

“I’ll show you when we change, darling,” he said and smiled softly.

She nodded, knowing it was nothing bad if they all seemed excited about it.

“My son,” Odin murmured. “Long have I waited for this day, but not even I could have foreseen the woman the Norn’s would grant you. Already her light flows through you. Protect her, my son, for she is the greatest treasure you will ever be granted.”

A touch of sadness resonated in his words, and Lauren felt it in her heart. Then, the bracers she wore seemed to warm, as if Frigga reached out from beyond the grave, seeking to comfort the man who’d been her husband.

“She is quite special. After all, it is not any woman who could so easily have my pets deserting me,” Odin chuckled causing a ripple of laughter to run through the crowd.

“Now,” Thor hummed, rising to his feet to stride forward and down the stairs. “I bid you share your luck, brother. May the blessing the Norn’s have bestowed on you spread far and wide. Go amongst the people that they may see the beauty of your Ástvinur and be blessed by her compassionate heart as you make your way to the Temple to give thanks to the beings who saw fit to find her for you.”

Thor bent and pressed a gentle kiss on Lauren’s cheek before slapping Loki firmly on the back. “Lucky bastard,” he muttered while winking at Lauren.

It made her blush, likely his intention for Thor snickered loudly.

“As you wish, my king,” Loki tilted his head regally, his sly grin back in place when he turned with her to face those gathered.

“Then I am pleased to proclaim this day will forever more be known as-”

“My King!”

The cry arose from the midway point of the golden way and shot ice through Lauren’s veins. Both wolves stood from where they’d been reclining at Lauren’s feet to step forward and growl, a low feral sound that echoed through the throne room.

“What the hell is she doing?” Loki hissed so only Lauren and Thor could hear.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” Thor said, but Lauren could hear the anger in his quiet question. “You interrupt a momentous occasion, Teacher. Speak, and you’d best pray your interruption is warranted.”

Sigyn stepped out on the golden way, and Lauren felt slapped.

***

Loki ground his teeth together in anger. The woman wore a dress of nearly identical colour to his wife’s, but where Lauren’s was sleek and simple, made to showcase the woman inside it, Sigyn’s was clearly created to draw attention. Heavily beaded, the scoop neck showed off an indecent amount of cleavage. Fitted to her form, it moved sluggishly as she walked toward them, glittering and shimmering with each step. Her partially sheer sleeves, also embellished, were a hint too long, making them scrunch at her wrists in a way Loki would have never allowed a dress to fit on Lauren.

Sigyn’s hair fell in its typical style around her shoulders and down her back in ringlets, but Loki was far too angry to see much more when the shot of unhappiness filled him from his heart stone. Lauren’s hand was pressed self-consciously to her belly, but Loki would have none of that and leaned toward her ear.

“She is an overdone peacock, my sweet compared to the graceful swan you resemble. A gaudy and cheap bauble next to an exquisite emerald. You are elegance personified, and if you look, the people are making the same comparison.” He could see it on the faces of those who looked between Lauren and Sigyn, how they frowned and slight disgust filled their eyes before they’d glance back to Lauren and smile or sighed at her beauty.

“She’s… really sparkly,” Lauren whispered.

“Lauren,” he squeezed her fingers. “I made this dress to showcase _you_ , not the other way around. You wear the dress, and it enhances who you are. _That_?” he casually tilted his head toward Sigyn. “The dress is the statement. One made by of woman consumed with her own importance and vanity.”

“He’s right, little sister,” Thor agreed. “You look a princess. She appears as a woman playing at what she thinks one should be. I have never liked her.”

Thor’s statement made Loki’s heart clutch.

“She was still a friend to Loki growin’ up, Thor. Be nice,” Lauren murmured.

The fact she would defend a woman Loki knew she had mixed feelings about only made him love her more. But it also confirmed for him why Lauren was his Ástvinur and why Sigyn could never have been. Sigyn would have never calmed his darkness. Likely, she would have only added to it.

The scales of youth were falling from his eyes, and the person he remembered as a child was suddenly cast in a much different light. Some of his darker pranks and mischief had been at her encouragement. She’d enabled him, more often than not pushing him into it when he’d been reluctant to pull whatever stunt she’d wanted him to. Many times the people he’d made mischief for were ones she had a grudge against.

Now, standing there in the light of his Ástvinur, Loki came to the realization Sigyn had been a cruel, spiteful, and vindictive girl. He highly doubted she’d changed much as an adult.

“Rise,” Thor all but growled over Loki’s shoulder.

Loki drew Lauren closer so he could wrap his arm around her waist and splay his hand over her upper abdomen. It was a possessive and protective move, one that did not go unnoticed by Thor’s four warriors when they closed in around their king.

How interesting was it that the wolves followed his lead, backing up to stand protectively between Sigyn and Lauren. Loki threw an intrigued glance at his father, but Odin was busy frowning at Sigyn.

Lauren leaned into his side, and Loki took her free hand while pressing a kiss to her temple. He played gently with her ring, a surprise he knew, but he’d wanted to keep it that way. It was the last step in their binding, a ritual witnessed by Asgard’s king and the people to publicly proclaim her his Ástvinur.

“I beg forgiveness, your majesty,” Sigyn murmured, rising gracefully to her feet.

Not Lauren graceful, but still slightly impressive. Though if she’d dropped any lower, she would have afforded Thor a decent look down her dress.

“Then beg,” Loki growled, glaring at Sigyn.

Sigyn looked taken aback, her face paling before she linked her hands together and bowed her head. “I wish to throw myself upon the throne’s mercy. ”

“ _Now_?” Thor barked. “You interrupt a moment centuries in the making for what possible reason?”

Sigyn’s gaze slid Lauren’s way, making Loki stiffen. “People are saying hateful things. That I am saying horrible things about the princess. That I am spreading rumours about Loki’s Ástvinur. It’s not me, my king! I swear it!” She fell dramatically to her knees at Thor’s feet, tears brimming over to stream down her face. “The prince was my friend, the only one I could share seiðr with. I am so happy for him, my king. I would never begrudge him finding love.” She looked beseechingly at Loki. “Not when I’ve longed for his return, for his friendship once more, and to find love myself.”

Something was wrong, and Loki frowned. He should be able to read Sigyn’s sincerity or lies in her plea, but he couldn’t. It was like she was blank. There was nothing to her but her crocodile tears sliding down her face. He’d seen her cry once so long ago he could barely remember it, but her face had grown red and blotchy when she’d raged over… something. This was far too pretty to be anything but contrived.

He glanced a Thor, his brother looking at him for confirmation, but he couldn’t give it and gave a minute shrug. From the corner of his eye, he saw the sharp gleam of triumph on Sigyn’s face. She'd never been able to keep from being smug when she got her way. Thor’s eyes widened, but before he could speak, Loki arched a brow.

“Brother, have you something to say on the matter?” Thor asked.

“Indeed I do,” Loki tilted his head. With a kiss to Lauren’s cheek, he smiled for her when she looked at him, her eyes full of concern, and moved around her to stand guard against Sigyn between his father's pets. “These rumours will fade in time. Soon all will see and know the blessing my Ástvinur is to me, this I know to be true. But no one will forget the disgrace you bring upon your head by interrupting these proceedings, Sigyn. The trivialities you place at my brother’s feet could have waited. Your tears and pleas could have waited. This… display does not paint you in a kind light.” Her amber eyes widened in surprise. “Yes, we were friends once long ago. We are no longer the same people, and while I thank you for your well-wishes, and hope the Norns bless you with a love as deep and lasting as mine with my beloved, I cannot condone your actions. You make a mockery of something I have prayed for my entire life, and that I cannot forgive.”

Sigyn gasped, her body reeling back on her heels. “But… Loki…”

“You will address me as _Prince_ Loki, Teacher. Learn your place.” His words were quiet, but they carried all the authority of the throne behind them.

A ripple of noise rolled through the crowd. One of approval which surprised Loki almost as much as he had surprised Sigyn.

Loki shifted his attention to Thor and bowed his head. “My king. I have a walk to take with my wife. If you will excuse us?”

“I will meet you on the steps, brother, for I too desire to enjoy the first annual festival of Loki’s Ástvinur,” Thor grinned and nodded.

“Father,” Loki nodded to Odin.

“Congratulations again, my son. I celebrate this day with you, as I know your mother would as well.” Odin made a motion with his hand, and Geri and Freki returned to his side, but not before nudging Lauren’s hand with their noses first.

“Come, my love.” Loki held out his hand to Lauren who took it without hesitation.

Thor held up his hand, Mjolnir raised high. “Let us all rejoice and celebrate!”

A mighty roar erupted and rolled outward in a wake of sound when the people of Asgard broke out in applause and cheers. Lauren blushed and smiled shyly, but it was Sigyn, half-forgotten on her knees, who drew his attention with her quietly muttered words.

“Loki… please. You’ve let her turn you against me.”

Loki sent her a passing glance. “You did that all on your own when you sought to usurp Lauren’s place. Stay away from my Ástvinur.”

A flash of anger had red power rising in her eyes, but Loki was faster and with nothing more than a twist of his fingers, her magic fade from her grasp.

“Do not test me,” Loki warned and led Lauren away, a smile on his lips when he skipped a step ahead of her, turned to walk backwards, and lifted her knuckles to his lips. Enchanted, she laughed, the joyous sound ringing out over the cheers.

A glance back at the foot of the throne showed him Sif dragging Sigyn up by the arm. The Warrior said something to the redhead that had Sigyn ripping her arm away in anger before Sif gave Sigyn a pointed look and none too gentle shove in the direction of the cheering people.

A wave of foreboding streaked Loki’s spine. They'd set something in motion, something dangerous. Something… aimed at Lauren.

The feeling was fresh, without urgency yet, so he knew there was time. There was no point worrying over it at this moment, not when Lauren’s joy sang in his heart stone and the people cheered in triumph. Today was a day of celebration, and he would spend it with his Ástvinur in happiness before speaking of premonitions.

Lauren’s smile was brilliant, her light radiant. It took his breath, and Loki stopped at the foot of the stairs to tug her in close and caress her cheek.

“You did wonderfully,” he murmured only loud enough for her to hear before he ducked his head and kissed her quick and hard but thoroughly. When he lifted his head, her eyes sparkled with mischief, right before she grabbed him by the collar, dragged him down, and returned his kiss with a fevered one of her own.

The crowd went wild.

When he pulled back, Loki laughed and led her to the top of the stairs where he paused to show her off in all her glory a final time before throwing out his hand. Small pops of magic broke like miniature fireworks of sparkling green above the crowd, then burst into shimmers of golden paper in the shape of his helmet which fluttered down to the people's outstretched hands.

The clapping grew thunderous.

Loki bowed, his signature smile present, and kissed the palm of Lauren’s hand to draw her attention when she, too, reached for a piece of paper.

“You have the real thing to grasp onto, beloved,” he purred and drew her away from the cacophony of noise out into the much quieter hall.

The guards on duty all smiled at her appreciatively.

“I know, but I wanted one to keep in memory of today. That was just such a…” Lauren struggled to find the right word. “Fantasy.”

He magicked another helm of paper just for her and pressed it into her palm. “It was. You were magnificent.”

“I didn't do nothin’ but stand there, Loki, “ she scoffed, following him through a portal directly into her closet.

Once inside, she went right to the chest which held her jewelry, lifted the lid, and placed the paper helmet carefully inside. It made his heart swell with love. She adored the jewels, he knew it, but that tiny piece of paper was just as precious in her mind because he’d made it for their special day.

“Just because you remained mostly silent does not mean you did nothing,” he stated, sliding up behind her to remove her crown and return it to the chest. It too was for formal occasions,  just like the dress she wore. “You're heart shines through, my love, with every step you take. I'm sorry for springing this last bit on you,” he lightly touched her wedding band, “but I desperately wanted to surprise you.”

“You certainly did that,” she chuckled and turned to wrap her arms around his neck. “What you said… it was beautiful, Loki.”

“I meant every word.”

“And the thing Thor and Odin were talkin’ about?”

He smiled and ran his hands up and down her spine. “Close your eyes.” She did so without hesitation. “I know you channel energy when you exercise, so I want you to reach for the ground. All life flows through Asgard’s heart. Feel for the energy.”

She breathed in, then stepped out of her shoes. “I think… I think I felt it this mornin’. It was like I was connected to the land. I could feel it pulse and flow. I could breathe here. I felt it more than I ever have at home.”

“That is the soul of Asgard, beloved. It welcomes you home where you belong. The world rejoices in your coming.”

She giggled and shook her head. “Feels very Avatar-like.”

He chuckled along with her, remembering the film from movie nights. “I have seen many wonders across the nine realms and beyond. Sadly, the Na'vi are not one of them. Though Frost Giants are close at least in colour.” Her amusement faded and a flicker of unease darkened her eyes. “What? What's wrong?”

“What was she doin’?” Lauren asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

“Sigyn took a calculated risk and failed. She tried to trick me, hide the truth with magic, but I am not some youth who can be so easily blinded anymore. My eyes are open to her ways. Both new and old.”  He tugged Lauren's arms from his neck to turn her around and begin undoing her buttons one by one.

“What's that mean?”

“It means, I remember Sigyn pushing me to do things as a boy I knew were wrong, but I did them anyway because they were at her behest. I remember her crying, raging over some imagined slight, and how red and blotchy she became. Nothing of what we saw today was real. She used magic to hide behind. Created a false canvas for me to read, but I know her.” With each new inch of uncovered flesh, Loki placed a kiss on Lauren's spine.

She was quiet for a long moment, a content hum or little gasp her only reaction to his gentle undressing before saying softly, “I'm sorry you had to do that today.”

Loki slipped the last button free and wrapped his arms around her. “I'm not. I want no mistakes made. No more rumours spread. I had a small revelation when she bowed to Thor.”

Lauren snorted. “When you could practically see straight down her dress to her lady bits?”

He chuckled a little. “Yes, but that had little to do with it as I prefer your body over anyone else's.” Loki emphasized his words with an open mouth kiss to her shoulder. “But seeing her standing there looking a poor copy of you, I realized she would have never been able to be the light in my darkness. She could never have settled my soul. In all likelihood, she would have only pushed me further into darkness. She was a cruel girl. I highly doubt she has grown into anything but a spiteful woman.”

“But… I thought…” She sounded as confused as he’d once felt.

Loki tightened his hold and brushed his nose up her neck. “Standing with you, in the light of your goodness, my memories of her have lost the sheen of their youthful veil. She used me often to get back at those she hated. I was starved for affection, and she gave it readily. When she asked me to do something, I did it for fear of losing my friend, but I am a boy no longer. Sigyn has power over me no longer.”

“Oh, peaches,” Lauren gasped, turning in his arms to stroke her hands over his chest before lifting them to lay lightly on either side of his neck. “That's terrible! Some Lady she is!”

Loki shook his head. “Sigyn is our Teacher, she is not a Lady and will not be one unless she marries well. She was born of humble roots, but rose to her position through mother’s grace and Sigyn’s own skills.”

She nodded slowly and chewed her lip, an action he now wanted to do for her. “What did she hope to gain, though?”

“I honestly don't know. Whether Sigyn meant to garner sympathy, forgiveness, or the backing of the throne, I don't know, but it backfired epically. Don’t worry about her now. I have warned her to keep her distance and she will if she knows what’s good for her.”

Lauren nodded, but he could still feel the confusion and concern in her when Loki reached up and took her wrists, removing first one and the other bracer.

“They got warm at one point, like Frigga was makin’ herself known. Like she was there, watchin’ out for her boy.” She touched them gently, with reverence before Loki sent them to rest beside her jewelry chest.

Tears burned his eyes when he found her green ones swimming with them. “She would have adored you.”

“Loki,” Lauren whispered, tilting her chin up.

He smiled through the wetness on his face when he bent down and kissed her. He brushed the dress from her shoulders and down her arms, sending it pooling around her ankles, and hummed in appreciation, gliding his hands over all her soft satin skin.

“You are exquisite,” he breathed against her lips. “And you are _mine_.”

“All yours,” she moaned, her head falling back when he left a trail of kisses down her throat. “Forever yours, but you’re gonna make us late if you keep doin’ that.”

“Then let us be late,” he purred and sucked her nipple into his mouth.

Lauren groaned, wrapping her fingers around one of his horns. “Loki…”

“Hm?” he hummed much too intent on the pretty berry of her nipple.

Her hand tugged, but he ignore it. “I’ll make you a deal if you stop now so we won't be late.”

“What could possibly entice me away from your lovely breasts, my sweet?”

“If you stop now, I'll wear the shields till supper.”

He froze. Then, slowly, Loki lifted his head. The bodice of her dress was more than thick enough to hide the adornments, and it was an enticing offer. A wicked grin showed his teeth when he bent her back over his arm and purred, “I accept, darling.”

Dark, sensual laughter filled the room. Loki surrounded her breast with his free hand and brought the beaded peak to his mouth. She moaned, the sound sending a shiver down his spine when her hand fell limply from his helmet. Her scent clouded his nose. Loki made a noise like a playful growl and swept his tongue around her areola, over her nipple, and pulled with tender little sucks as his magic flooded his mouth.

When he lifted his head, he admired the shield he’d left behind for but a moment before treating her other breast in kind. Only once she was a quivering, shaking, moaning mass of lustful flesh did he pull away and lift her up to turn her to face the mirror.

“Oh, pet. Look how stunning you are.” He cupped her breasts and whispered against her ear, “You are so beautiful.”

Naked but for the sleek silk panties in pale gold, the ornaments around breast were not suns this time but serpents. Each snake twisted around Lauren's areola, the body seeming to writhe with movement when the light caught it right. The tail lay fairly high on the swell, but Loki had done that on purpose. There would be a tiny bit of gold which would reflect just above the neckline of her gown. A shimmering reminder of the private bit of jewelry he’d gifted her. Each little serpent held the sweet berry of her nipple in its mouth, not tight enough to be a clamp unless he added just a touch of magic.

“They’re gorgeous,” Lauren murmured her finger following the circle of one small snake.

“Careful, pet,” Loki grinned, loving the way she was so accepting of his games. “They bite.” He pressed his thumb and forefinger together, and both serpents tightened their hold.

“Oh, peaches!” she moaned, her head falling back on his shoulder.

Loki growled, his body so aroused he ached with it and closed his teeth on her flesh,  making her cry out and grab for his hands.

Finally, Loki lifted his head, knowing if he didn’t stop right now, he wouldn’t be able to. “By the Norns. All I want to do is bend you over and slake my lust on your body, pet, but a deal is a deal.”

He stepped back and waved his hand, removing his formal garb and replacing their clothes, the champagne dress for her and standard black and green leather for himself. The tunic and coat would do much to hide the evidence of how badly he wanted her until he could get his body back under control.

“And here I was ready to change my mind,” Lauren chuckled but breathed out a hard breath to steady herself. “You really know how to make a girl forget herself.”

“Do tell, darling,” he crooned, taking her by the waist. “I would love to hear all about how I make your knees shake and you belly quiver.”

She ran her fingers through his hair. “Like you need your ego inflated.”

“Uh! Darling! I am hurt!” he pouted and made her laugh.

“You’re nothin’ but a big flirt!”

She was such a treasure, Loki tugged her close and kissed her sweetly before encouraging her across the room to take the band of serpents from within her jewelry chest and slide it up her arm.  “One last thing,” he murmured and called his mother’s tiara to his hand.

Loki placed it upon her brow and flicked his fingers, redoing her hair in a sleek but intricate style to compliment the elegance of her dress. Lastly, he took the shawl which matched her dress down from its shelf and draped it around her shoulders. It was light, but he knew the soft fabric with its pretty embroidery of knots and elegant horses, and the long edge of fringe would keep her warm. “You look wonderful. So beautiful, wife.”

She blushed and turned to send a final glance at the mirror, then looked down at her chest, and back at him with a raised brow. “Really? Really, Loki?”

He smiled gleefully and stroked his finger over the tip of the serpent's tail peeking out the top of her gown. “Well, if Madame Lanche hadn’t cut the bodice so low…”

“You’re incorrigible,” she huffed, but he could see the mischief in her eyes. “Guess its a good thing I like you that way.”

Running his finger over the swell of her cleavage, Loki tucked the tails down a little further. “There. They are now unnoticeable.”

Lauren looked up at him, then linked their fingers together and smiled. “I love how decadent you make me feel. A little naughty, but always so put together. You think about every little detail, right down to the soles of my shoes.”

She reached up with her free hand and stroked his cheek, encouraging him down for another kiss, one he was happy to bestow.

“I will always think of you in every way, in every aspect. You are first in my thoughts,” he smiled and gently rubbed their noses together. “But, if we do not leave right now, I am going to carry you to our bed and keep you there for the next several hours.”

Lauren gave his collar a little tug. “Then I guess we’d better go.”

“You’re a terrible tease,” he pouted, but couldn’t hide his smirk.

“What I am is a charmin’ southern bell,” she said, stepping away and throwing the tail of her wrap around his neck dramatically. “And if you were any kind of gentleman, you’d be escortin’ me on this walk, sir, instead of teasing me to no end behind closed doors.”

She winked and grinned, and Loki burst out laughing. “You’re adorable.”

“I know,” she giggled and swept grandly from the closet.

Loki shook his head and followed, waved his hand and opened a portal he led her through to arrive on the stairs on the outside of the palace a few feet away from Thor. “Brother.”

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed, turning with an enormous grin on his face. “Lauren.” He held out his arms. “You look lovely.”

She went willingly into his arms and hugged him. “Thank you, Thor.”

Thor bussed a kiss to her cheek. “Come, little sister. Volstagg has brought his daughters, and they are very excited to meet you.”

Lauren stepped away from Thor and held out her hand, which Loki took willingly. Her eyes were bright with excitement, and she practically bounced with it when she made her way down the wide front stairs, tugging him toward the big redheaded man, standing with a pretty blonde woman and three young girls.

“Your Highness,” Volstagg bowed. “Thank you for agreeing to this.”

“It’s my pleasure, Volstagg. Hello,” Lauren said, smiling at the three girls and Volstagg’s wife.

“Lady Lauren, my wife Daven.” He motioned to the blonde, a buxom woman who dropped a curtsey.

“A pleasure, milady,” Daven said, her nerves evident, but more from excitement Loki thought than fear.

“Nice to meet you as well, Lady Daven,” Lauren smiled and nodded.

The three girls were like the Russian Nesting Dolls Loki had seen in a shop window once, each one as redheaded and rudy cheeked as their father, gradually getting smaller in stature, but they were lovely, each one willowy, the complete opposite of Volstagg.

“And these are my girls. The eldest is Glinda.” He placed his hand on the shoulder of the child to his right. The girl bobbed a swift curtsey, sending her twin braids swinging.

“It’s lovely to meet you, your highness,” Glinda said shyly.

“And this is Hedda, our middle child,” Volstagg placed his hand on the shoulder to the girl on his left.

“Your Highness.” She bobbed a quick curtsey, her hazel eyes big and filled with wonder as she played with the tail of her single braid, hanging long over her shoulder.

“And this is Agneta, our youngest.” Volstagg set his hand on the littlest one’s head.

The child’s hair was done up in two braids which were wrapped into fat little buns on the top of her head. She looked like a little redheaded bear cub and was absolutely precious.

Loki felt his heart clench when the child stared up at Lauren in awe, and Lauren just melted.

“Papa,” Agneta whispered. “She’s so pretty!”

Volstagg chuckled and patted her head. “That she is, kitten. Don’t you have something to say to the princess?”

The little girl blushed and lifted the bouquet of flowers she held. “Welcome to Asgard.”

Lauren crouched to take the flowers. “Oh, my. Thank you. Y’all are so sweet! And look how pretty y’all are. So like your mama,” she smiled and tapped Agneta on her upturned nose.

The child giggled, blushed, and turned into Volstagg’s leg.

“I’m ever so pleased to make y’all’s acquaintance,” Lauren said, rising to her full height.

“We’re honoured you agreed, your highness,” Daven said, looking charmed by Lauren’s accent.

“I love children and bein’ new here, it’s nice to meet people. Especially such lovely young ladies.” All the girls smiled shyly. “And your Agneta is the same age as my niece Sara,” she said, the words holding only a little sadness.

Still, Loki stepped forward to lay his hand on Lauren’s back, but when his approach caused the eldest daughter to shift toward her father, he felt it like a kick to the gut. “Lauren, darling, I will… wait for you by the bridge.”

“No you won’t,” Lauren said sternly and grabbed his hand. “Loki adores my niece and nephew, and they think the world of him. Why just the other day he won Sara a stuffed pony at a carnival game and then Benny a sweet stuffed puppy. They had such a good time, and he was so amazin’ with them. Sara just loves him to bits.”

She smiled up at him, and Loki felt a giant, thirty feet tall and king of all the universe. In her eyes, he could do no wrong. He was her hero. Her actual hero. He’d never been anyone’s hero before.

“He’s very good with children,” she murmured.

“My heart,” he purred. “You honour me.”

“You deserve it.” She squeezed his fingers.

“You made the glittery paper!” Agneta giggled and drew a handful from the pocket of her dress. “Papa let me keep it!”

Loki chuckled, glanced at Volstagg for permission the man gave with an eager nod, then crouched to speak with his youngest. “That is quite the handful.”

“It was so pretty,” Agneta giggled shyly and made to tuck the papers back in her pocket, but Loki reached out and held her hand.

“How about, instead of keeping all of these and likely having them scattered every which where, and winding up scolded my you mother, what if I changed them into something very special only you would have?” Loki asked.

Her big hazel eyes brightened. “With magic?”

He nodded and smiled. “Yes, my little bug. With magic, but I will need your help.”

“Okay!”

Daven cleared her throat loudly.

Agneta looked sharply at her mother. “I mean, yes please, milord.”

She shoved the papers at him, making Loki chuckle as he collected them all into his fist. “Are you ready?”

Agneta nodded, and he shot a glance at Hedda and Glinda, noting their curiosity. Closing his free hand over his fist, he held his hands out to Agneta. “Blow.” She leaned forward and blew over his hands. “Very good,” he smiled and opened his hands to reveal a brooch of gold in the shape of his helmet and horns. “There you are, sweet. Now you have a pretty piece to wear and have forever.”

“Wow,” she whispered and reached to take it from his hand. “Look, papa!” Agneta lifted it up to show Volstagg.

“You’d best thank the prince for his generosity, Aggie,” Volstagg said after admiring her brooch.

“Thank you, Prince Loki,” Agneta said, spreading her skirts to drop a curtsey.

“You are most welcome, Agneta,” Loki smiled, rising to his feet. “Well met, Daven, it is good to see you again, as well as your daughters. Volstagg.” He nodded to the man. “I hope you enjoy the day, but Lauren and I must be off.”

“If it isn’t too much trouble, my family and I will follow in your wake, highness,” Volstagg grinned.

“The more, the merrier,” Loki agreed, tucking Lauren’s fingers in his arm. “Brother. We’ll be on our way now.”

“Of course, Loki.” Thor motioned them onward, and Loki led Lauren away, up the cobbled street toward the stately bridge which opened into the main thoroughfare.

“You did good,” Lauren murmured.

“Only because you gave me the opportunity.”

She clutched her bundle of flowers and his arm. “You deserve them. All of them. Every opportunity.”

“Ah, darling. You’re too precious,” Loki smiled and pressed a kiss to Lauren’s temple.

When they crested the bridge, Lauren gasped and then breathed out a quiet, “Ooh, wow!”

Loki chuckled. “Impressive isn’t it?”

The way was lined with stalls and storefronts, each displaying gold and green banners or fluttering flags with entwined serpents gracing each one. Baskets of flowers hung from the lamps which lit the streets at night, a colourful explosion of big blooms.

Already a host of people milled among the merchants.

“Just so you know, I intend to buy you things today,” Loki teased.

Lauren looked up at him and arched a brow. “Things? I don’t think so, elskan min.”

“You’re supposed to say, “Yes, Loki,” and allow me to shower you in presents.”

She snorted a giggle. “One thing.”

“No, my heart. Many, many things.” He took her hand from his arm and spun her around as if they were dancing, sending her dress fluttering grandly about her. “I wish to spoil my Ástvinur. It is a day for celebration!” Loki laughed as he pulled her in and kissed her soundly.

“One thing. One,” Lauren said, but her voice was soft and dreamy.

“Really?” he pouted and brushed his lips on hers. “But what if there is a second thing you simply cannot live without? Or something you _must_ have?”

“All… alright. Two,” she sighed and clutched at his coat.

“Only two?” he purred and nipped her lip, worrying it with his teeth.

“May… maybe a few more… if somethin’ catches my eye.” Her lashes fluttered closed and spread over her cheeks. “Please, peaches… kiss me?”

“Whenever you like, beloved,” Loki murmured and took her lips in a slow, sensual, thorough kiss, a meeting of mouths and twining of tongues.

When he broke away, she breathed out a sigh and opened her eyes. “Don’t think I don’t know exactly what you’re tryin’ trying to do, Mr. Mischief. Foggin’ my brain and makin’ me all muddled up so I can’t say no.” She punched him lightly in the chest. “You keep your too enticin’ lips to yourself.”

“I do believe you were the one who asked for a kiss, my love,” Loki snickered.

Lauren blinked at him for a moment before pink darkened the peach of her cheeks. “I guess I did.”

“That’s alright, sweet. You can let me buy you something to make up for bruising my feelings,” Loki smirked.

Lauren snorted. “You’re so damn tricky.”

From a few feet away, Thor, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg with his family all laughed.

“Well,” Loki chuckled along with them, “I am the God of Mischief, my love. It is only fitting. Come.” He drew her along toward the market. “There is so much for you to see.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Loki being Loki

## Chapter Thirteen

 

* * *

Lauren was both charmed and enthralled by the market and found it horribly difficult to make any progress when with every few paces there was something new and equally wonderous to see. The craftsmanship of weapons, jewelry, clothes, art, and tapestries left her breathless and amazed.

She found herself unable not to touch and exclaim over this and that and quickly fell into a natural rhythm with the merchants. They were all kind, and whether that was because of who she was or who she walked with Lauren couldn't tell, but all smiled and answered her questions with ease.

Interspersed among the merchants were performers. Jugglers, sword swallowers, and fire eaters mixed and mingled with people claiming to read fortunes, and others working small tricks of magic. One intrepid magician had the nerve to invite Loki to try his luck, it was the same ball and cups game Lauren had seen played on Earth, but this time when the cups spun, they were far faster than she could see.

Of course, Loki had no such problem and flicked the right cup over with a fingertip to the delight of both the crowd and the magician.

But so far, nothing has really caught her fancy. Lauren was content to walk and talk, smile and nod, but she had no use for an axe - decorative or not - and always moved on until a colourful window display had her stopping dead in the center of the road. “Oh, my!”

There, hanging in the window, were small glass balls wrapped in leather not so different from the ones she collected for her Gran.

“Ah,” Loki chuckled. “Should we have a closer look, darling?”

She was already heading for the door to the shop, a cheery bell ringing out with her entrance. “Just look at them,” she laughed, carefully touching one floating teal orb. As soon as her fingers made contact, the colours started to swirl and move like waves on the ocean. “It beautiful.”

“I'm pleased you like them,” came a baritone voice from a few feet away.

Lauren turned and found a man in his mid-thirties, his caramel-coloured hair blending into his full beard. Braids and beads decorated the length of hair on his head and his chin, but it was his kind blue eyes that made Lauren smile. A big man, he wore a thick leather apron and stood just beyond the door to the back of his store.

“I'm Duncan Mclaren, milady. Milord. Never thought I'd see the day when the prince and princess of Asgard graced my humble shop.”

“Well met, Mr. Mclaren,” Lauren smiled and gave the standard greeting Loki had explained was traditional for their day. “May the Norns bless you.”

“You humble me, milady,” he said and bowed deeply.

“Do you make these, Mclaren?” Loki asked, motioning to the fairy balls.

“Tis my glassworks you’d be standing, milord. All the work here is mine.”

For the first time, Lauren looked around the shop and noted the shelves with their decorative vases and square boxes full of colourful glass beads. Moving closer, she dipped her fingers inside and let the beads trickle down her palm. “They're wonderful!”

“Thank you, milady. The women use them for clothing as well as hair accessories, or jewelry making.” Duncan made his way a little cautiously toward what likely constituted his cash register and reached beneath, Loki watching warily. “I believe these would be more to your liking. When word came of the prince’s good fortune, I thought it prudent to create a new series.”

Lauren made her way closer and chuckled finding a host of green, black, and gold beads in the box. “Lovely, but it's your orbs I'm interested in.”

“The glass is quite special. A merchant trader from Nidavellir brought me the sand. Each one comes out special without any coaxing from me.” He smiled fondly at the window display.

“We have similar ones where I from but yours are _magic_. I collect them for my Gran and havin’ one so special from Asgard would just make her year!”

Duncan’s face fell. “Forgive me, your highness, but they aren't for sale.”

“Oh. Oh, I see,” Lauren sighed and smiled sadly. “That's disappointin’.”

“Surely you could make an exception,” Loki interjected. “Money is no object. I'd pay you handsomely for it.”

Duncan shook his head  “It's not that, milord. They are all one of a kind. I couldn't bear to part with them. Even for the lovely princess.”

Loki frowned and appeared about to argue, but Lauren patted his arm. “S’okay, Loki. Thank you for speakin’ with us, Mr. Mclaren.”

“If I could procure you more of the sand, would you be content to make one for my wife?” Loki asked before Lauren could walk away.

“Of course, milord! But how could you possibly do that?”

“I can do many things others cannot.” With a twist of his hand, Loki set a small sack down on the same counter. “The orbs Lauren usually collects for Ellie are approximately one and a half times bigger than the ones you have in your window. This is more than enough star sand to make what we've requested of you. Consider the rest payment for your time.”

Duncan stared at Loki for a moment before picking up the sack and pulling open the top. He dipped his fingers inside, and when he lifted them out, Lauren gasped at the beauty of the grains which shimmered and shot light from his fingers.

“This… this is _pure_ star sand! Even better than what the merchant brought me. Milord, it’s too much!” Duncan protested.

Loki shrugged and waved a dismissive hand. “Then make my wife two and keep the rest. When they are ready, bring them to the palace.”

“I will, milord! Thank you! You will have them shortly,” Duncan said, bowing and nodding, a broad smile on his face.

“Come along, darling.” Loki set his hand on Lauren’s back and guided her from the shop.

“Where does that stuff come from, Loki? It was like itty bitty stars in each grain,” Lauren asked.

Loki smiled down at her then turned his hand over and showed her a world held in his palm. “Nidavellir is a world of metal rings wrapped around the heart of a dying neutron star. When the dwarves forge their creations, light from the star ignites the forge and keeps the rings moving. When the sparks of the dying star come in contact with the cold metal of the forge, the sand is a by-product. The dwarves consider it useless dust, though I'm not sure they know it can do what Mclaren has done with it,” he chuckled softly, and the image disappeared.

“Does this constitute spreadin’ our good fortune?” Lauren asked, smirking up at Loki.

“Most definitely,” Loki agreed.

“Did my brother finally find something which caught your fancy, little sister?” Thor asked, arriving beside her to take Lauren’s hand and link it through his elbow.

“I found somethin’ for my Gran,” Lauren smiled up at Thor as Loki drifted over to where Sif studied a display of very shiny knives.

“Ah, the lovely Ellie. She would quite charm the pants off the majority of my court. They would find her plain way of speaking and honesty refreshing. Our elders are all quite revered.”

“She would get a kick outta this place. All the magic and just how grand everythin’ is. I still have a hard time believin’ what I’m seein’ half the time.”

The streets were cobblestone lanes, but then there would be a river rushing through the middle of it and a bridge of steel and glass spanning the width. Buildings of metal and glass intersected ones of ancient stone and carved wood.

Weapons now thought antique on Earth were looked over with great consideration and sat side by side with ones of such advanced technology Tony would be over the moon.

And everywhere she looked nature flourished. Trees and parks wound their way through all the civilization as if it belonged there. Like the city had been built with great care around the enormous trees and flower-filled fields. But something about it all had Lauren curious.

“Thor? Where are all the birds? Do y’all not have things like sparrows and robins? Or the insects. With all these pretty flowers, you’d think the bees would just be buzzin’ like crazy.”

A hint of sadness seemed to befall him. “What creatures live on Asgard returned to the wooded areas many millennia ago after Fjörgynn, mother’s father, our grandfather, passed on. It was said he could coax any animal to his bidding, that even the wildest of our creatures would come to lay their head in his lap. When he died, the animals retreated in grief. What creatures we have in our homes are our pets and companions, but the wild ones, the birds and insects, the weasels and rabbits never venture back within the city. We maintain the gardens and natural places with the magic of Asgard.”

“Oh. That’s so sad,” Lauren murmured.

“It is. Travelling to Midgard is always such a pleasure. Finding fat, nectar drunk bees humming among the flowers makes me smile.”

He looked longingly up at the flowers overhead, and Lauren squeezed his arm. “Do you think they’ll ever come back?”

“That depends on whether or not we have a god or a goddess who could coax them out of hiding,” Thor said before guiding her toward a booth with many wooden casks. “A drink perhaps?”

Lauren nodded, feeling parched. With the sun up and the heat collecting between the buildings, she was finding it much warmer than she had and let her shawl drape from her elbows. She glanced behind her to see Loki walking with Sif. He seemed to be speaking rather quickly, but with the look of shock and slight terror on Sif’s face, Lauren knew exactly what Loki was telling her.

A guilty flush filled her face, but at the same time, she found herself with an opportunity she wasn’t about to pass up. Subtle questions could be asked if she was careful.

Thor turned and held out a glass of deep red liquid. “Try this, Lauren.”

She gave the cup a delicate sniff. “Wine?”

“Made from Ragar grapes and Massinian flowers on the Minwarie homeworld,” he explained.

Lauren sipped delicately and closed her eyes in bliss. “Oh, my stars…” It was like someone had taken rainbows and sunshine and wrapped them in velvet before dipping them in a sea’s foaming spray so refreshing and delicious was the drink.

Both Thor and the wine seller chuckled.

“The princess likes?”

Lauren sighed in pleasure and smiled at the man. He had a darker complexion, one more in keeping with a person from a desert climate than the woods and mountain terrain of Asgard. Even his clothing bespoke warmer temperatures with his lightweight fabrics, flowing robes, and head covering.

“I like it very much,” she agreed, taking another sip.

“I give a cask to you. A gift for Loki’s Ástvinur!” He slapped his hand down on a small barrel and flashed a set of gold-capped teeth.

“Oh, I couldn’t!” Lauren gasped.

“We would be delighted,” Thor easily overrode her objection and bent his head to whisper against her ear, “The Minwarie are a very proud people. When offered a gift, it is considered insulting to reject it. Instead, offer a blessing as thanks and graciously accept.”

Lauren blushed in embarrassment. “Forgive me. I’d be happy to accept, mister?”

“Shallor, highness,” he said, laying two fingers to his lips before bowing.

“Well met, Shallor. May the blessin’s of the day extend to you and yours.” She nodded her head and smiled, drinking the last of the wine.

“Gracious lady. I will deliver the cask personally.”

The man beamed with happiness and Lauren relaxed as she handed back her now empty cup. “It’s a beautiful wine.”

He smiled, and a sparkle came to his dark eyes. “For a woman of such exquisite loveliness, I could offer nothing less but the Minwaries finest, and that is the Sangard.”

“Thank you, Shallor.” A new blush rose in her cheeks while Thor chuckled and guided her away. “Well that was nearly a disaster,” Lauren sighed.

“The Minwarie rarely offer anything for free, dear one. Do not concern yourself with it. They all know you are from Midgard and are yet unused to the ways of the many people who share our universe. You recovered beautifully.” He gave her hand a reassuring pat.

She smiled and felt better. “It was an excellent wine.”

“You are in for a treat. There are many vintages, ales, meads, and other spirits to try. Things no human would be able to stomach. It is a joy and a privilege to help you discover them all, little sister. Everything seems… magical again when you try them for the first time.”

“Aww,” she blushed and leaned her head against Thor’s shoulder. “Y’all are a big ol’ softy. I love you too, Thor.”

He chuckled and patted her hand a second time. “You’re an amazing woman, Lauren.”

A very colourful booth caught her eye, and Lauren tugged Thor toward it. The woman within wore the most exquisitely embroidered apron Lauren had ever seen, but her style of dress seemed… ancient in comparison to the people around her.

“Milady. Your majesty,” the woman smiled and dropped a quick curtsey. “I’m honoured by your visit.”

She was what Lauren would consider the quintessential Norse woman. Tall, thin but strong, with bright blonde hair and big blue eyes.

“This is… wonderful!” Lauren exclaimed, gently touching the intricate patterns.

“They are the traditional garb of our ancient people,” Thor explained. “Very much in keeping with your own Norse ancestors. The Viking people of your past.”

On a stand behind the table, a woman’s dress and cloak held pride of place, and Lauren motioned toward it. “May I?”

“Of course, milady!” the woman stepped back to allow them to pass.

Lauren wasted no time in getting closer. The outfit was stunning, the fabric like a heavyweight wool. The cream outer dress was as soft as velvet and embroidered with dark blue designs, but it was the fabric of the underdress which amazed her. “It’s a weave!” she gasped, astounded. “I thought maybe y’all pressed the pattern down on the fabric, but this is… I can’t believe it! The amount of time that must have gone into makin’ somethin’ so unique.”

“You know your fabrics, milady,” the woman smiled, clearly excited by the praise.

“I have a friend who’s very into clothes at home. She knew everythin’ about everythin’ when we were growin’ up. Sadie would just die if she saw this. And the jewelry. Thor just look at these broaches!” The massive gold ovals appeared to hold the cream outer dress in place. “Are these from Duncan Mclaren?” Lauren asked, lightly touching the short necklace of beads before skimming her fingers down to the middle one of the three on the mannequin.

The woman blinked in surprise. “Yes! He’s my cousin, milady.”

“Such pretty bobbles in his glass works. I can’t tell you how surprised I was to find fairy orbs here. I was ever so disappointed we couldn’t buy one for Gran, but then Loki cleverly provided your cousin with some more of his star sand. Isn't that stuff pretty all on its own? Anyway, your cousin is bein’ ever so kind to make me a couple just for Gran, and I’m so excited!” Lauren giggled and lifted the longest necklace of beads and metal coins up to have a closer look. “Gosh, this is just so pretty. Do you make it all yourself?”

“Every piece besides the broaches and the clasp here.” She indicated the one just below the waist of blue ribbon. “The goldsmith Clareon makes all my gold pieces, highness.”

“The whole thing is just,” Lauren shook her head in awe, “wonderful!”

Thor chuckled, his smile big and full, amusement in her excitement evident. “It appears my sister is quite taken with your talents, miss?”

“Ingrid, your majesty.” She dropped another curtsey.

“Is your mother Runa?” he asked.

“She is!” Ingrid smiled. “I’m surprised you remember.”

“One cannot forget the talents of a woman like Runa,” he chuckled and smiled down at Lauren. “We have a feast yearly to celebrate our ancestors. A time to dress in memory of them and drink to their accomplishments. It was one of Mother’s favourite celebrations, and Runa used to make her costume.”

“Not Madame Lanche?” Lauren asked.

“No, milady,” Ingrid shook her head and lightly touched the embroidery on the outer dress. “Each stitch is as sacred as the design they produce. Just like not every woodworker can carve a rune, not every dressmaker can correctly execute these designs. They honour our ancestors and the Norns.”

“I feel like I have so much to learn,” Lauren sighed softly. “And I swear y’all must have a feast every other day!”

“You have nothing but time, little sister,” Thor assured her. “Do you like the blue? Or would you rather a green?”

“No the blue is so pretty,” Lauren said as she turned to have a look at the other items only to have her gaze land on a set of tiny clothes meant for an infant to wear. “Aren’t these just precious!” she squealed. “Are these ravens?” she asked Ingrid.

“They are indeed, milady,” she smiled.

“Thor?” Lauren called, unaware of the look which passed between him and Loki. “What’s your favourite colour?”

He sidled up behind her. “I’ve always been partial to red. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” Lauren said. “What do you think of somethin’ like this for Sadie? Part of her baby gift, maybe? Maybe in red, so her baby’s doubly blessed by Thor.”

***

Leaving the glassworks, Loki left Lauren in Thor’s keeping, seeing the perfect opportunity to speak with Sif without others growing too curious. As she happened to be perusing a selection of daggers and short knives, it wasn’t an oddity for him to join her at the table.

“See something you like, Lady Sif?” he asked as she checked the balance of a particularly nice blade, double-edged with an attractive black sheen to the steel.

“Fandral’s natal day is coming,” she muttered and put the dagger down.

“Ah, then perhaps this would be more to his liking,” Loki chuckled and tapped a short blade which was as shiny as a mirror.

Sif chuckled softly before tapping one of her own. “You should consider this for Lauren. It’s lightweight, short enough to be easily concealed, and… it’s pretty.”

Loki glanced at Sif and found a light flush on her cheeks before she ducked her head, letting her hair fall forward to cover her embarrassment. It was then he could see it, the longing. The yearning inside the woman for something more. The desire to be feminine.

“This one?” Loki asked, picking up the dagger with the jewelled hilt. An ornate sheath of engraved silver steel looked like vines and roses. The background was red, matching the gem in the hilt. When he drew it from within, the blade shone nicely in the sun. He rolled the dagger over the back of his hand, spun it on his palm, then balanced it on a finger. “Very nice.”

He resheathed it and nodded to the nervously waiting merchant, haggled a bit on the price, and settled on one Loki found acceptable. With a flick of his fingers, he vanished the dagger to give to Lauren later. Then, before she could protest, Loki collected Sif’s hand and tucked it in his elbow.

“Loki?” she frowned, appearing flustered.

“Walk with me, Sif.” He didn’t allow her to deny him, simply led the way and wrapped them in silence so they would not be overheard. “Now, my darling lady. Lauren has spoken to me of your desires.”

She sucked in air, and every muscle stiffened causing her to stumble a step. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“You can’t lie to me, Sif,” he huffed. “And while I have no idea _what_ it is you see in him,” he shot a glance Fandral’s way, the man a few booths down from where Thor and Lauren enjoyed a beverage, “I can understand the desire to have your love returned.”

“Loki… I…” She swallowed thickly. “You don’t… approve?”

“It’s not my place to approve or disapprove. We love who we love, and the Norns know things we are not privy to. I never expected to find Lauren, let alone have her be my Ástvinur. I ask you not to hold it against my wife for speaking of your troubles. She has nothing but your best interests at heart, and after everything you’ve done for Lauren, how welcome you’ve made her and how helpful you’ve been, I wish to assist.”

She was quiet for a long moment before heaving a heavy sigh. “I am not even certain how you could do that. I am not even certain of my own feelings on the matter.”

“Sif.” Loki drew her to the side out of the way of the bustling crowd. “I…” He had to clear his throat. “I apologize for never seeing you as anything but another sword in Thor’s arsenal. If you want this if you want to step out of my brother’s shadow and become something more, I want to help you. Lauren wants to help you. And if you desire to explore your feminine side, there is no one better qualified than my Lauren to teach you.”

Sif closed her eyes, seeming overcome with emotion before she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. “I never really liked you, but I… I have wronged you, Loki. Though I prayed to the Norns you would find your way, I did not truly believe it would happen. And now you stand here before me and say these words to me, and I realize I have misjudged you.”

He waved a dismissive hand. “We misjudged each other, Sif. Now.” Again he collected her hand to his arm and headed after Lauren and Thor. “We will begin anew, and while Lauren assists you with finding yourself, I shall teach you to flirt.”

“You?” she scoffed.

“My darling lady,” he smiled winsomely, “I am the very definition of charming when I wish to be. Tonight we shall start things rolling. An hour before the feast, you will join Lauren and I in our chambers.”

“Why?” Sif frowned at him.

“If you wish to make changes, then there is no better night for it than this. It is a night of great celebration, and if you arrive with Lauren and I in a dress atypical of the norm, it will only be mildly surprising. From there, we work on the rest.”

“I don’t know about this, Loki. What if…” She looked away.

“What if what?” he asked quietly.

“What if… everyone laughs at me?”

She shot him a glance which made his heart ache for her. Never had he seen Sif so uncertain. “They will not laugh.”

“How can you be so certain?”

“Because, Sif. If anyone so much as snickers when I'm done with you, I will gut them,” he growled.

She burst out laughing. “You know, I always did like your twisted sense of humour.”

“It wasn’t a joke,” Loki smirked.

“And that is what makes it all the funnier,” Sif continued to chuckle. “Alright, Loki. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but… I trust you.”

“As you should,” Loki snickered and released her when she pulled away, indicating she was for the cart set up with sweet smelling pies, while Loki wandered toward where Lauren and Thor stood admiring clothing of a bygone era.

Lauren’s emotions had been up and excited for a while now. They bubbled so brightly he was helpless but to smile. Then Thor caught his eye and nodded toward the outfit of blue and cream on the stand. When Loki arched an intrigued brow, Thor grinned and nodded so hard, Loki was amazed Lauren didn’t notice. While she remained occupied, he motioned to the woman who owned the booth and nodded toward the stunning costume.

She smiled in understanding, but when she made to remove the outfit from the stand, he waved her off and slipped her a bag of coin. After all the years of watching his mother gush over similar designs, he knew exactly what such a costume was worth and didn’t begrudge her a coin.

When Lauren cooed over the infant clothes and wondered if they would make a fitting gift for Sadie, he moved up beside Thor. “What an exceptional idea, darling,” Loki crooned. “And just down the way is another merchant who sells children’s toys. Perhaps you’d like to have a look there next?”

“Oh, could we?” Lauren asked, happiness lighting up her face.

“Of course, my sweet.” He cupped her chin and kissed her a soft peck. “Pick whichever you like for Sadie, and I’ll have it sent to the palace.”

Lauren gave an excited squeal and turned back to the display. Loki smirked at Thor before nodding to the merchant woman who smiled brightly.

“A blessing on you this fine day,” Loki murmured, knowing Lauren’s patronage would increase that blessing threefold.

Lauren picked the red with the ravens and handed it to the woman, Ingrid, to whom Loki gave another small pouch of coin and collected Lauren’s hand.

He’d sent her flowers from Volstagg’s daughters back to their chambers earlier when it became clear she would need two hands to investigate all the treasures she kept finding.

Finally, she was showing enough interest for him to spoil her as he wished.

On the way to the toy sellers they passed a display of pretty gold jewelry she paused to sigh over, and when a particularly lovely pair of earrings seemed to catch her fancy, Loki bought them before she could stop him, and tucked them through her already pierced ears. They dangled and caught the light, and made her blush when the seller complimented her.

“Alright, that’s two,” Lauren said as they walked onward.

“Two what, my heart?” Loki asked though he knew what she meant.

“Don’t even start, peaches,” she huffed.

“Ah, two presents. Well, one could argue the orbs for your Gran cost nothing more than a bag of sand. And the bunting bag is technically for Sadie, so really I have only purchased these earrings for you. The rest are gifts for other people.”

She gazed up at him in exasperation. “How can you be so logical and yet so tricky at the same time?”

“It’s a gift,” he snickered and turned her into the shop where a host of children rushed and tugged their amused parents around.

“Oh!” Lauren gasped when wood and paper birds flitted near the roof, and butterflies of wire and paper fluttered past her nose. “It’s so wonderful!”

Three stories tall, the toy store was a marvel of magic and imagination and had been a place Loki had loved as a boy. It had changed very little in the years he’d avoided it. It was still dimly lit but for the shelving and displays, appearing to highlight the toys like piles of treasure. The stairwell wound its way upward, wide and made of dark wood. Marks of wear announced the many feet which had trod upon its risers.

Everything one would expect to find in a Midgardian toy store was in abundance. Plush animals and toy boats, board games and balls. Models of spaceships sat beside colourful storybooks. Dolls with pretty clothes waited for a child to love them. Small animals of nearly indestructible material lined one entire wall, and though there were dogs and cats and horses, there were also dragons, Marok wolves, and Bilgensnipes to collect.

Child-sized musical instruments were handled with care. Books of activities and ones to be coloured lined another wall. Action figures of famous heroes and heroines could be found on the second floor. While infant and toddler toys like wooden blocks and rattles, teething rings and small plush creatures spread out over the first. The third floor, if he remembered correctly, contained things an adolescent would enjoy. Games and modified weapons meant to hone one’s battle skills without maiming one’s friends.

Lauren stared for only a moment before she was gone from his side like a graceful deer, wading into the interior where many had stopped to stare in amazement at their arrival. She headed straight for the infant's area only to slow to a stop and smile adoringly to her right.

Three young girls, likely no more than five years of age each, sat around a small table with a fancy tea service.

They stared at her in awe when she pulled out the fourth petite chair and sat gracefully beside them. “What a pretty tea y’all are havin’. May I join you?”

Three little heads nodded eagerly. Two blonde, one dark.

“Thank you very much,” Lauren smiled. “What kind is it?”

“Pretend,” the little dark-haired child said, handing Lauren a tiny cup and saucer.

Lauren took it graciously. “Why that’s the best kind. Made up tea always has the best flavour,” she giggled and held up her cup.

The three little ones mimicked her actions, and soon all four were sipping their imaginary tea, only for Lauren to blink rapidly down at the cup when she pulled it from her lips. “Well, that actually tasted like tea!”

The three girls giggled as Loki went to her rescue. “This a magic tea set, my love. Whatever you can imagine, you can taste.”

“That’s amazin’!” she laughed, the sound of joy ringing out and making the children giggle wildly along with her. When Lauren managed to stop her giggles, she nodded to the girls. “Thank y’all for the tea. It was lovely.”

Loki helped her from the low seat and wondered if she was aware of how devastatingly beautiful she’d been sitting at the tiny table with the three children gazing at her in wonder, her skirts spread around her majestically as she took tea in a tiny cup.

He highly doubted it.

“I could spend days in here. Loki this place is incredible,” she said, grinning up at the ceiling and the mural which moved slowly upon it.

“Perhaps another time when we have the day to spend. There is much to see and still a ways to go before we reach the temple. But let’s find something fun and mischievous for Sadie and her little one first.”

He guided her through to the corner where a host of small infant toys waited and snickered in amusement. “What about this?”

She burst out laughing a second time when he picked up a tiny replica of Mjolnir and gave it a shake to produce a rattling sound.

“Oh, my stars! Does your brother know they make those?” she continued to giggle.

“He will when I tell him,” Loki snickered.

“It’s perfect. Sadie will bust a gut when she sees it.” Still giggling, she made her way past him to a rack of thick, puffy baby quilts and ran her hand down one of sunshine yellow. “So soft.”

Loki tugged at it so the image was displayed and knew instantly it too would be going home with them when Lauren crooned, “Look at the little duckies.”

“That one is a favourite of mine as well.”

They turned together toward the woman who’d spoken, and Lauren’s smile became soft and full of awe when she found the tiny child tucked up on the woman’s shoulder.

“Your Highness. Milady.” She dropped a careful curtsey. “I’m Tara, proprietress of this shop. Is there something I can help you find?”

Her gaze darted down and back up, the question clear and excitement evident in the look. The only thing which could be of greater celebration than the finding of an Ástvinur was the announcement of an impending royal birth.

“A friend recently announced she is with child. My lovely wife is simply collecting items for the child’s natal day,” Loki explained before rumours could run like wildfire. But it was as if he had not spoken at all, for Tara was smiling at Lauren who was intent on the child in the woman’s arms.

“Would you like to hold him, milady?” Tara asked, a knowing light in her eyes.

“Only if you insist,” Lauren said, already reaching for the boy.

It simply astounded him. The woman handed over the child as if she and Lauren had known each other for years rather than seconds, but when he looked at his wife, her smile radiant and eyes full of desire, he could see why Tara had made the offer.

“Oh, he’s so tiny,” Lauren murmured, holding the child cradled against her chest. “How old is he?”

“Three weeks, milady,” Tara said, hovering a little as she stroked a finger over the boy’s cap of rusty red peach fuzz hair.

When Lauren closed her eyes, turned her face into his head, and inhaled deeply, Loki felt it like a kick from Sleipner. She looked good like that. Perfect. And the desire to see her with his child cuddled so close was overwhelming.

“Babies smell just as good here as they did at home. What a precious little thing,” she sighed, swaying gently when the babe began to fuss. She opened her eyes, and his heart clenched when her gaze captured his. Green, a sea of it, held him in thrall while a violet curl seemed to beckon him closer.

Unable to resist, Loki came to her side and curled his arm around her waist. “He’s a beautiful child and fortunate to have such a place as this to grow up in.”

“In my family, they tell tales of you as a boy and a young man. How you used to come here and entertain the children with stories and new games. It is good to see you back, Prince Loki. Perhaps one day you will bring your child with you when you come,” Tara said softly.

“Yes,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Lauren’s temple, heart full of emotions. “I will.”

Lauren gave a shaky breath and gently shifted the boy back so they could see his wrinkled face. “What’s his name?”

“Gendwin, your Highness.”

“Gendwin,” Lauren whispered. “May you be blessed by the Norns, skilled in your chosen trade, and forever true to your heart.” She placed a kiss on his brow, and her magic flowed like a gentle breeze through the room.

Tara gasped softly, then held out her hands when Lauren handed the boy back. “Thank you, Princess! Thank you! Please, the blanket and anything else you desire is yours. Thank you!”

She dropped a hasty curtsey before rushing away, leaving Lauren frowning after her. “What did I do?”

“You blessed her child with your magic,” Loki chuckled, holding her tight when she tried to wriggle away.

“I thought that was Thor’s department!” she huffed and gave in, choosing to wrap her arms around his neck instead.

“All gods or goddesses can bless and curse in equal measure, my love. He will grow to be as you said, blessed by the Norns, skilled in his trade, and forever true to his heart.”

Lauren sighed and let her forehead fall to his chest. “Someone needs to explain all the dang rules! I nearly started an international incident cause I refused a gift from the Minwarie guy, then I bless a child without even knowin’ how. Is there a book I can read? You know, how to be an Asgardian Princess for Dummies or somethin’.”

Loki laughed softly and cupped the nape of her neck to get her to lift her head. “You, my sweet girl, need no book. You are a natural at this. You let your heart lead, and that is amazing.” He took her lips in a slow, drugging kiss which saw her wrap fluttering to the ground when she went lax against him. “You are exquisite. Not even the Minwarie would take exception if you refused a gift. Besides, Thor was there, so I am certain he smoothed things over.”

“He did. Still embarrassin’,” she muttered.

“Ah, but what did you receive from the wine seller?”

“Somethin’ he called Sangard wine.”

Loki hummed softly in excitement. “Now that is excellent news. An exceptional vintage and very rare. Well done, darling.”

“It was like drinkin’ rainbows,” she sighed happily.

This time, Loki burst out laughing. “Yes, yes it is!” Continuing to chuckle, he bent to collect her wrap when a tingle of malicious intent streaked his spine.

He jerked upright in time to see the flash of light catch on the spinning blade and reacted without thought, shooting his hand up. The dagger went straight through his palm and embedded to the hilt, forcing free a grunt of pain.

Lauren let loose a scream and chaos erupted.

“ _Thor_!” Loki bellowed, and the sound shook the rafters. “Assailant!”

The cloaked and hooded individual sprinted through the back of the shop as Thor, Sif, Fandral, and Hogun poured through the front.

“Loki?” Thor shouted.

“Go! Out the back,” he snarled as he jerked the dagger from his hand and dripped blood on the floor.

The sound of tearing had him turning in time to watch Lauren rip a strip from the bottom of her dress. Before he could tell her not to bother, she had his hand between hers, more of his blood staining her skirt while she wrapped the strip of silk and lace around his hand.

“Was that aimed at you or me?” she asked, her breath coming fast and shallow.

He said nothing which was an answer in itself. A shiver racked her frame, became a shudder, and when the cry of a distressed infant came, a tear slid down her cheek.

“Don’t do that, my heart. It's fine everything is well. We will get to the bottom of this.” He produced a cloth to wipe his blood from her face and chest, vanishing it when finished.

A booming crack of thunder ripped through the sky, and the sun through the windows faded into cloud cover. Thor was clearly as angry as Loki and doing nothing to hide his displeasure.

“Your Highness!” Tara gasped as she rushed over, her child fussing. “Are you alright? The princess? I am so sorry, milord!” She made to kneel, but Loki wouldn't have it and caught her by the elbow.

“There is no need for that as none of this was your doing, Tara. Rise and be at ease.”

Tara looked past him at Lauren, her distress rolling off her in waves as his wife tried not to break down in front of all these people. She glanced again at Loki before taking a careful step forward. “Lady Lauren?”

Lauren looked up, but it was clear she was very upset.

“Would you mind holding Gendwin for me while I assure the rest of my patrons? I know he’ll be safe with you and you have a knack with children, I can tell.” Tara held her fussing child out to Lauren with an easy smile.

Unable to speak, Lauren took the boy and began to cuddle, rock, and whisper soothing things. Instantly her pounding heart slowed as the instinct to mother took over. She shushed the boy and turned away from the chaos.

Loki sent Tara an appreciative nod. “Nothing will happen to him. You have my word.”

She smiled, and the faith in it set him on his heels. “Of that, I have no doubt, your Highness.” Tara turned and made her way out into the shop, stopping to speak and soothe as she went.

Only then did Loki turn to be with Lauren and throw up a shield nothing would be coming through.

“It's okay, baby,” Lauren cooed, cuddling and kissing his head. “Your mama will be right back, sweetie.”

Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight, so her back was held firmly against his chest. As she swayed, he swayed with her, listening to her hum a quiet song, different from the one she’d sang for Sara.

The boy’s little fingers wrapped around her torque. His head rested on her shoulder, supported by Lauren’s hand. He whimpered once, but Lauren patted his bottom gently, and he settled against her.

It took a few moments, but her voice soon filled their quiet, protected corner, and Loki smiled when he recognized the song. No, he wasn't a fan of the cartoons the Captain seemed to favour, but the song was familiar, sung by the heroine in the Cinderella movie.

“A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep,” Lauren crooned, gently rocking the child.

Peace seemed to ripple on the air with the words, trickle out and away to build and fill their space before seeping out slowly beyond their corner to fill the room and then creep out into the rest of the shop. It rolled like fog, her voice drifting soft and sweet, tugging at his mind until he felt lulled, sleepy, and calm.

Loki rested his chin on her shoulder and drifted with the softness of her magic.

Only when the song ended, and the spell broke did he notice how quiet the store had become and how the sun had returned. A glance over his shoulder had Loki finding Thor and his entourage, Tara, and many an awed face. Loki gave a jerk of his chin, and Thor turned to shoo the people away quickly.

The looks of amazement on everyone’s face showed they too knew how unique Lauren’s talent was, but Loki knew she’d be flustered and embarrassed if they swarmed her. Lauren was already upset enough by what had nearly happened, and he sent Tara a warning look to be careful with his woman, then turned back to Lauren.

Softly, Loki skimmed his lips along her shoulder and placed a gentle kiss beneath her ear. “Time to give him back now, darling.”

Lauren sighed but nodded, and turned around. “He went to sleep,” she murmured, lightly stroking the boy’s back before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Such a sweet baby,” she crooned.

She looked up at him with her big green eyes, and Loki hesitated only a moment before gently laying his hand on the infant’s back. The quick, shallow breaths. The fast beating of his little heart. Loki could feel all of it beneath his palm.

Then Lauren smiled. Her hand cupped his cheek, and she encouraged him down for a tender kiss. “Thank you,” she whispered when he pulled back to rest their foreheads together. “Always to my rescue.”

“Always,” he murmured. Loki curled his arm around her waist and released the barrier between them and the others before urging her toward Tara.

“Thank you for looking after him, your highness,” Tara smiled and took her child back. “Wow. You really got him to sleep? He’s been a bit of a fussy baby since he was born. I’ve had to carry him everywhere.”

“He’s precious,” Lauren smiled and stroked her fingers down his back.

“I’ll see your things brought to the palace.” Tara bobbed a final curtsey and walked away, leaving them alone in the corner of her store.

“Brother?” Loki asked, trying not to growl when Thor stood there empty-handed.

“They shed the cloak the moment they left the back of the store and with all the people here for the festival, it was impossible to tell who had done it,” Thor said.

“I’m returning to the palace with this to collect Ming and Akio.” Hogun held up the heavy black cloak. “We will find whoever did this.”

Lauren shivered, and Loki stooped to collect her shawl to wrap around her shoulders. The blood on her dress made him irrationally angry.

“Let me see it.” Loki held his hand out for the garment and ran his magic over and through it when Hogan gave it to him. “The fabric is spelled. Your hounds will catch no scent.”

Loki handed it back and looked at Thor. “We will continue as we were.”

“Loki,” Lauren sighed, turning into his chest.

“I will not let some coward ruin this day. I won’t have it!” he snapped. Lauren flinched, and guilt filled him. “The attempt was made and foiled. They will not try again.” He cupped her face and lifted her chin up to see her eyes swamped in tears. “My love,” he whispered. “I will never let anyone hurt you.”

“But they hurt you, Loki,” she whimpered, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

“My sweet, soft-hearted Lauren. This was nothing. Look.” He swiftly unwrapped his hand and showed her the wound gone and healed, not even a mark left. “I am a God of Asgard. If the Hulk can beat me into the ground, and I can pick myself up and walk away, it will take much more than a dagger through the hand to hurt me.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t catch it, Loki,” Fandral teased.

Loki shot him a look which if it could have killed, it would have, and tossed the blade to the blond. “Make yourself useful and see if you can discover the maker and owner of this.”

“Yes, my prince,” Fandral quipped and flourished a bow.

“I will assist,” Hogun nodded and slapped Fandral on the back of the head when the two of them turned to go.

“Lauren.” Loki returned his attention to her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Walk with me. You’re perfectly safe, my heart.”

“I know,” she sighed. “But…”

“But?”

A little glimmer of mischief sparkled in her eyes and a small smile curled her lips. “Could you fix my dress first? I mean, I never would have ripped a strip outta the bottom if I’d known you wouldn’t need it.”

He chuckled softly, relieved she was feeling better. “Of course, darling.” Loki smiled and wrapped her in his magic, but instead of fixing the dress she wore, he created a new outfit of pink satin over tulle with a sheer overskirt of embroiders vines, tiny white roses, and small dark green leaves. Thin straps caressed her shoulders, baring more skin than before, but he shifted the colour of her shawl to blush pink and draped it around her, tying the tails together over her chest. The pale colour caused the rose gold of her torque to rise and glow softly against her bronzed skin, complimenting her beauty.

She gave the full skirt a fluff up with her fingers, and a little giggle followed. “Don’t you know just how to make a southern girl smile. It’s so pretty, Loki.”

“It is nowhere near as pretty as you, love.” He caressed her cheek and collected her close. Before she could notice, he flicked his fingers and removed the blood splatter which had stained the baby quilt she’d admired as well as what had dripped onto the floor.

“Flatterer.” She brushed her hand down his chest, then took his hand and held it between hers. “You’re really alright?”

“Perfectly fine, sweet. Now, let’s collect your things and be on our way.” He reached for the blanket with the ducks and handed it to her, placing the miniature Mjolnir on top.

“Is that my hammer?” Thor frowned.

“Ain’t it sweet?” Lauren snickered, giving it a rattle. “Sadie will get a kick out of it.”

Sif stifled a laugh. “Now every child is worthy of the power of Thor.”

“You are so funny, Sif,” Thor grumbled as he stepped forward to steal the rattle from Lauren’s fingers. “Perhaps I should be flattered.”

“I think you should,” Lauren agreed. “It’s cute. Perfect for a child blessed by Thor.” She plucked it from his grasp and headed toward the front of the store where she handed the blanket and hammer to a clerk with a smile, but when she went to step out the door, Loki felt her anxiety spike.

“You know,” Loki said, collecting her hand to his arm and stepping through the door with her. “I believe Oddr’s saddlery isn’t far from here.”

“Saddlery?” she perked up.

“He makes the best tack on Asgard, Lauren,” Sif said, pacing along at Lauren’s side.

Thor hummed in agreement. “An exquisite leatherworker.”

“Y’all should have told me earlier. Let’s go!” Lauren laughed, excitement once again filling his heart stone.

Relieved, Loki in no way relaxed. His mind raced with all the possibilities of just who could be responsible for this attack on Lauren. Immediately he suspected Sigyn, but with their confrontation in the throne room, he’d left her powerless and not for a short amount of time. There was no way she could have placed the spell on the assailant's cloak. Not today. Yes, she could have done so previously, but then such garments were also not unheard of for hunting, blocking an animal’s ability to scent the hunter.

The dagger was their best bet on finding who was behind it. Add in the poor throw, one which would have hit Lauren in the shoulder or arm, and he thought they were dealing with an amateur. The blade hadn’t even been coated with a toxin or poison.

Loki was beginning to think it had been a crime of opportunity and a poorly planned one at that.

Still, he kept his attention on those around them. The women peered worriedly at Lauren, only to smile when her happy chatter reached them. But the men looked at the group of them, at the way Sif and Thor matched their strides and blocked Lauren in, and turned their eyes full of anger and determination to him. Each one gave a nod and a short bow, their promise to seek knowledge of the one who’d tried to attack his wife.

Beyond that, Loki could hear the murmur of anger which rippled around them. People were upset. Lauren’s goodness, sweetness, and soft heart, her charming ways and quick smile had drawn people to her. Praise for her was flying, along with whispers of her beautiful singing voice, and how she’d blessed Tara’s babe.

Already the people were falling for her as he knew they would. That someone had dared try and hurt her was unheard of.

At every intersection and every few yards along the way, an armed knight now stood guard. Thor’s doing, Loki was sure. While he was grateful for the show of force, it pissed him off that they needed it, but he would not spoil Lauren’s day further by acting on the instinct to hunt down and maim the one who’d tried to hurt her.

Not yet. Not now. But soon.

For the moment, he focused on her, on seeing she enjoyed every aspect of the rest of their walk, and he would spoil her ridiculously if she showed interest in the saddlery. He was sure he could talk her into it if the items were for her new steed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: none

## Chapter Fourteen

* * *

“I can't believe y’all talked me into entirely new tack. I'm sure whatever was available for Snostrøm would have been perfectly fine,” Lauren huffed at Loki, Thor, and Sif.

“But, darling you adored the set, it fits you perfectly, and Oddr has offered to see it fits your stallion as well. The man never does that. Take it as a sign. You were meant to own it!” Loki decreed.

Lauren rolled her eyes as they all nodded agreement, but secretly she was thrilled. The saddle was of the softest, most supple silver-grey leather. She'd never seen anything like it before.

Oddr himself came over to discuss it with her when she admired the animals hidden amongst the scroll work. Rabbits and deer, bears and wolves, all were worked into the design subtly.

The bridle swung with tassels and bits of shiny stones decorated the cheek straps. It was flashy, fancy, and not at all what she would be drawn to for one of the horses at home. But this was Snowstrøm, a commanding mount. She thought a little flash and sparkle might make him feel special.

And after the trauma of earlier, she’d needed something to take her mind off what might have happened. It upset her, and she wouldn't lie, not even to herself about that. They'd come to Asgard to get away from the people who'd hurt her at home, only to have someone try and hurt her here.

Was there something about her which brought it out in people? Was she doomed to spark envy and jealousy everywhere she went?

On a soft sigh, Lauren slowed to a stop on the arch of a beautiful bridge to stare down at the water. It was slower here, gentler. More meandering than raging. It was soothing to watch it ripple along.

“Are you alright, my love?” Loki asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I'm fine,” she murmured.

“What did we decide in regards to that word?” he huffed. “Tell me.”

“Is there somethin’ about me that makes people hate me? Do I, I don't know, give off a vibe or somethin’?”

“Lauren,” he sighed. “They don't hate you.”

“They must. Why else would people keep tryin’ to hurt me?”

He rested his chin on her head. “They do these things out of jealousy and anger. But none of that is your fault. You are kind, and sweet, and so gentle but so fierce, my heart. They look at you and see something they could only wish to find in themselves. Darkness will always seek to snuff out the light, my darling, but your light is so bright not even the darkness of my soul could stand against it. Whatever their reasons, you cannot take responsibility for them. Their actions and thoughts are their own.”

“In my head, I know that, but in my heart…” She gave a heavy sigh.

“Lauren, all you need to do is look around to see all the people who you've touched in a positive way today.” He turned her to face him. “Do not dwell on the negative, but see the good you have wrought with nothing more than the grace of your smile and kind words.”

She looked past him to the people on the bridge. To the women who smiled, or the men who bowed their heads. To the children who giggled and waved, or smiled shyly behind their mother's skirts.

Everyone had been so nice, so kind. Dwelling on the few who were jealous was a futile endeavour.

“You're right. I just wish…” she hesitated, uncertain how to put the hope in her heart into words.

Loki cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her skin. “What, love?”

“I just… I want people to like me. It just sucks when they don't, and makes me wonder why. Mama, Marabeth, most of the people I went to school with. Now to come here and find, again, someone dislikes me enough to want to see me hurt… it, it breaks my heart, Loki,” she whispered and turned away before anyone could see the tears sparkling on her lashes.

By the time the first one fell to splash against the iron guardrail, Loki had her wrapped in his arms and was whispering soothing bits of nonsense against her ear.

“I better than anyone know not everyone will like you, love. Even now, most of these people only like me because you are on my arm. Your heart is so generous but so tender. I wish I could build a wall of ice and iron around it to keep you from getting hurt, but then you would not be who you are. You would not be my sweet, kind Lauren.”

“It shouldn't hurt so much, but it does. I thought I was past this, Loki. I thought I'd learned to harden my heart against the hatred. Why does it still hurt?”

“Because you are compassion made flesh, sweet. You are the light of guiding hope in a universe which desperately needs it. You are truth in a world full of lies. You will be a most magnificent goddess, one the people will cherish and aspire to be like, but your tender heart will bruise, and your sweetness will be thought of as weakness, and the evil of the world will seek to exploit you, but that is why you have me,” he purred against her cheek. “I will be there to stand with you against the harshness. I will put myself between you and danger. I will be the shadow created in your light to deal with those who seek to harm what is mine.”

Lauren shivered, but it had nothing to do with being cold. “What kind of deviant am I that that was seriously arousin’?”

“The best kind,” he chuckled, and it was dark and sensual. “A little innocent lamb who succumbs to her wolf's seduction.”

His hand snuck up beneath her shawl to cup her breast, and Lauren gave a small shiver.

“Your serpents are hungry, pet,” he whispered.

A sharp bite came to her nipples, making Lauren's knees shake as heat and lust drove straight through her. “Loki!” she hissed.

“You appear flushed, darling. Is something amiss?” he smirked and had them bite her again.

“Stop that!” she gasped, grasping the guardrail until her knuckles turned white.

“And if I don't? What will you do, darling?”

“I will dance with Fandral at the feast tonight.” Considering the dress she would be wearing was quite backless, she knew he’d hate the idea of Fandral’s hands on her.

“That is just mean,” Loki pouted.

She turned to face him, sporting a smirk of her own. “But it worked.”

“Hmm. My devious little thing,” he chuckled and cupped her face. “Feeling better now?”

Lauren nodded. “I was havin’ a little pity party was all.”

“You had a fright, and we didn't let you process it. Just hustled you out the door and showed you something shiny to divert your focus.”

He looked away, and Lauren laid her hands on his chest. “It was a very nice shiny.”

“I'm happy you let me buy it for you.”

She patted his chest. “That's good, but you don't need to buy me things, Loki.”

“But I want to, Lauren. I like spoiling my wife.” He gently flicked her earring.

“Well, you do a good job at it,” she giggled.

“Loki?” Volstagg murmured from a few feet away. When they turned to look at him, he bowed deeply. “I must apologize, prince, for not being available when someone attacked the Lady Lauren. I was farther down the road with my family and only just heard of it.”

Lauren glanced past him to find Daven and her girls looking contrite and worried.

“You were where you should have been, Volstagg. No one expected this to happen,” Loki said, stepping forward to clap the man on the shoulder. “It was sloppy and poorly executed. There is no need for an apology.”

Lauren smiled and headed for Daven and her girls. “Are y’all havin’ fun so far?”

The girls all nodded, and Daven seemed to relax a little.

“You changed your dress,” the little one said, poking at the airy material.

“Loki changed it for me when I got the last one dirty and tore the hem, Aggie. Can I call you Aggie?”

She nodded vigorously.

“It's gorgeous, milady,” Glinda sighed, staring at the dress with a bit of wonder. “I've never seen anything like it before.”

The eldest child, Lauren remembered well the desire at fourteen to be very grown up and have grown up things. “Thank you, Glinda. Dresses like this are more common on Earth, I think.”

“Really?” she gasped, hazel eyes sparkling with excitement.

“For fancy parties and such, yes,” Lauren smiled.

“It's pretty, but I'd rather breeches than a dress,” Hedda sighed, plucking at her blue skirt.

“Hedda!” Daven gasped.

Lauren only chuckled. “S’alright. I like my breeches too.”

“Papa told us about Snostrøm!” Hedda burst with excitement. “Did you really tame a Wild One?”

“I wouldn't say tame, more like… stood up for. Someone was hurtin’ him real bad, and I wasn't gonna stand there and let him continue with that villainy,” Lauren huffed. “Do you like horses, Hedda?”

“Ock!” Daven scoffed. “She spends more time on the back of Volstagg’s mount then she does on the ground.”

“His name is Big Boy, mother,” Hedda sassed.

“It's Jordskjelv, Hedda, and don't speak to mother like that,” Glinda scolded.

“He doesn't like that name, Glinda. He told me so,” Hedda pouted, crossing her arms.

“Sure he did,” Glinda snickered.

“He did!” Hedda insisted.

Seeing a fight brewing, Lauren clapped her hands together and smiled down at Aggie. “Would you girls like to play a game?”

“A Midgardian game?” Aggie asked, bouncing up and down.

“Maybe, we'll have to see if you have a similar one.” Lauren turned to look for Loki who happened to be watching with Volstagg and Thor. “Hun, could you magic me four sticks, all different shapes and sizes but only about six inches long?”

“What are you up to, darling?” Loki asked, even as he did as bid.

“You’ll see,” Lauren giggled and turned back to the girls. “C’mon Glinda, Hedda, Aggie. I'll teach y’all how to play Pooh sticks.”

Hedda’s face twisted. “Why would you play with sticks made of poo?”

Lauren burst out laughing. “Oh, my! I’m sorry! No. Pooh is the name of the bear who invented the game. His full name is Winnie the Pooh.”

“A bear invented a game?” Aggie asked as she hurried over to where Lauren stood at the bridge's railing.

Lauren handed Aggie a stick. “He did. On Earth, we have a series of stories about Pooh bear and his boy Christopher Robin. You see, Pooh isn’t a real bear, but a stuffed bear who has many grand adventures with his boy and his friends. Owl and Piglet and Eeyore, and a few others.”

“What's an… Eeyore?” asked Hedda.

“He’s a rather gloomy donkey,” Lauren snickered, handing Hedda a stick.

“What's a donkey?” asked Glinda, taking one as well.

“Oh, well…” Lauren frowned. “They're a type of equine, a smaller version of a horse. Very hardy and able to carry or pull large loads. They have really long ears and make the most horrifyin’ noise when they bray.”

Hedda looked over at Volstagg. “Papa! Can I have a donkey?”

“I highly doubt it, Hedda,” he chuckled.

Lauren snickered but sobered quickly when the girls all looked at her expectantly. “So, the way to play is we each take our stick, and on the count of three, we drop them in the river. Then we run to the other side of the bridge, and whoever's stick comes out first wins.”

“What if I just throw my stick under the bridge?” Hedda asked.

Lauren tried to hold a stern face when she looked pointedly at the cheeky girl. “That would be cheatin’, and as the God of Revelry is standin’ right there, do you honestly think he’d let you cheat?”

“No, milady,” Hedda blushed.

“Right. Everyone ready?” Lauren asked only for Thor to clear his throat.

“Can anyone play?” he asked, his smile giant and eyes excited.

“Of course!” Lauren grinned and looked at Loki.

His eyes glowed green before a basket of sticks in all shapes, sizes, and colours appeared. The sticks they were all holding changed colour as well, and above the basket was a sign which read Lady Lauren’s Game of Pooh Sticks with the rules listed beneath.

Loki plucked a red stick from the basket and tossed it to Thor. “There. Now anyone who wishes to play can, and the sticks will return to the basket once all have crossed the finish line.”

“Oh, Loki! That's perfect!” Lauren laughed.

Sif plucked a blue one from the basket and joined the rest of them at the railing. Daven selected a yellow one. Volstagg’s was purple, but Loki refrained.

“You know I would win,” he smirked but leaned against the rail to watch.

“Alright, everyone over at the same height?” Lauren called, holding her stick out. It was Loki green of course. “One, two… three!”

Everyone let go, the sticks all hitting the water at relatively the same time. As one, the group looked at Lauren who giggled and gathered the front of her dress to run with Aggie and Hedda across the bridge. The tromping of many feet followed.

Then they were all leaning over to see who’s stick would arrive first.

“I see one!” Glinda exclaimed. “Who's was purple?”

“Mine!” Volstagg laughed.

“Light or dark purple?” Lauren asked.

“Dark,” he frowned.

“That one’s mine!” Aggie shrieked. “I won!”

“Yes you did,” Lauren smiled, watching as the rest of the sticks floated out from under the bridge.

Daven’s was second, then Thor’s. Glinda, Hedda, Sif, and Lauren’s floated out a scant inch ahead of Volstagg’s. They all disappeared to arrive back in the basket with a little clatter.

“Papa, I think you lost,” Aggie giggled.

Volstagg swept her up and tossed her high to her shriek of delight. “Someone has to be last, little one. But I'll get you next time!”

“Lady Lauren?” Hedda asked, tugging on Lauren's hand. “Do you know the stories for this… Pooh bear?”

“I only remember bits and pieces from them. Some of Tigger’s sayin’s and things.” Lauren glanced at Loki who shook his head.

“It is not a story I'm familiar with, darling or I would magic you a book.”

Hedda looked disappointed, but Lauren squeezed her fingers. “Next time I go home, I'll pick up a copy to bring back with me, okay?”

“Really?” Hedda asked.

“Promise. Too bad y’all don't have TV like we do. There are movies about him, and the Wonderful World of Disney when I was a child who used to make cartoons of all their adventures. They were so adorable. I loved the Many Adventures of Winne the Pooh and the cute theme song.”

“You could always sing it for them, love,” Loki said slyly.

“Oh, no. I couldn't, really,” Lauren blushed.

“Please!” Aggie begged, tugging on Lauren’s dress.

“Pretty please!” Thor added.

“With a cherry on top?” smiled Loki.

“Oh, stop it,” Lauren snickered and shook her head. “Y’all keep puttin’ me on the spot. Fine. For the children,” she stated forcefully and took Aggie by the hand, her other still held by Hedda, and walked over to where a flower-filled bed was surrounded by a stone wall the perfect height to sit on.

She didn't notice the look which passed between Loki and Thor, or how Thor nudged Volstagg and grinned broadly. Nor did she see Sif whisper to Daven when she sat and pulled Aggie up on her knee. Hedda sat to one side, Glinda the other, and Lauren sang softly, “Deep in the hundred-acre woods, where Christopher likes to play, you'll find the enchanted neighbourhood of Christopher's childhood days.”

She sang about Eeyore, Kanga and Roo, Rabbit, Piglet, and Owl, but when the chorus picked up as she sang about Pooh, she made sure and tapped Aggie’s nose with each Pooh to make the girl giggle.

On tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff she tickled Hedda’s ribs and made the girl squeal.

When Lauren finished, Glinda clapped and sighed, “Would you sing another? Your voice is lovely.”

Blushing deeply, Lauren shook her head. “Maybe another time.”

Aggie’s little hands pressed to Lauren’s cheeks. “Did you eat a nattergal?”

“I don't know what that is so I'll have to say no,” Lauren giggled.

“They're a songbird with the most beautiful voice. All the creatures stop to listen when they sing,” Glinda explained.

“Oh. Oh, my,” Lauren murmured. “That's… really sweet of y’all.”

“Can I meet your horse?” Hedda asked.

Lauren laughed, the discomfort she was feeling from all the compliments gone with the change of subject. “If your mama and daddy say you can.”

“Papa!” Hedda yelled. “Can I meet Lady Lauren's horse?”

Volstagg crossed his arms and smirked at his daughter. “We’ll see. I'll discuss it with your mother.”

“Hedda,” Daven sighed. “You’ve had no experience outside of Volstagg’s mount, and Jordskjelv is gentle and calm. I'm not so sure about a Wild One, begging your pardon, milady.”

“No, no. I understand,” Lauren said and encouraged Aggie to the ground so she could stand up. “As I've never ridden Snostrøm, I would never put Hedda up on him, though with how smart he is, I'm sure he’d be extra careful with her, but…” she hesitated, glancing at Thor and Loki first. “I wouldn't be averse to teachin’ Hedda or any of your girls how to ride if you like. I did so for a lot of years at home.”

Daven gasped. “Milady! We could never impose-"

“We would be delighted if you truly want to,” Volstagg interrupted when Thor gave him a nudge which was anything but subtle.

“And we will see Hedda paired with a sweet mount. I swear she’ll be perfectly safe,” Loki assured Daven.

“But if you're uncomfortable at all,” Lauren glared at the men, “you're perfectly welcome to say no.”

“And be responsible for crushing the hope's of my daughter?” Daven rolled her eyes at Volstagg but smiled for Lauren. “As long as you promise if you are busy you will tell her so and send her back to Volstagg.”

“Of course,” Lauren smiled down at Hedda when she squealed in excitement. “I'd teach all of y’alls girls if they were interested.”

“Thank you, milady, but I was never one for horses,” Glinda shook her head.

“I'd rather have stories,” Aggie shrugged.

“Well then, Hedda and I will spend time together in the barn,” Lauren said, lightly touching the girl's cheek. “But Glinda and Aggie are welcome to visit anytime. And I'd love to get to know you as well, Daven.”

“I'm honoured,” Daven smiled. “Whenever is convenient to your schedule.”

“Once someone tells me what I meant to be doin’, we’ll set somethin’ up.” Lauren winked at Hedda. She gasped a little, “Oh!” when Hedda hugged her, then giggled and hugged her back.

***

“Darling.” Loki held out his hand. “We need to be continuing.”

The look of hope on Lauren’s face when she’d offered to teach Hedda to ride had squeezed his heart tight in his chest. That heart of hers, that beautiful heart, it made him so incredibly proud of her.

When she took his hand, he lifted it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She blushed, and he knew she could see the pride he felt in her.

“You created a delightful game,” he praised. “One would think you were the Goddess of Revelry.”

“Oh, stop,” she huffed. “I didn’t even invent it.”

He tucked her hand in his arm as he chuckled. “But you introduced it to the people of Asgard, and if you should return with the book, you will be absolutely inundated with children wishing for Princess Lauren to hold story time.”

She gave a tiny gasp and looked down at her hand where her ring glistened in the sun. “You… you think? I used to read to the little ones down at the Greenville library durin’ the week. I… kinda miss it.”

Loki made a mental note to speak with Tara about Lauren doing weekly readings in her store. “I'm sure they would love to have you do a story hour, my darling.”

“Do… do you think they’d like books from Earth?”

“If they are stories about such things as Winnie the Pooh, I imagine they would. Though we may have to bring a book of Earthly creatures along,” he smiled at her, “seeing as you will likely have to explain what a donkey is again.”

“Only if I can get one on Asgardian creatures. Just in case someone asks me if I ate a nattergal again,” she chuckled.

“You have a voice like a nightingale, my love. One you should never be nervous to share.”

“Singin’s like yoga. Somethin’ I've always done privately and without an audience,” she murmured.

“The secrets of your past are no longer necessary to your survival, love. Here you are free to spread your wings and soar as you wish.”

“We’ll see,” Lauren sighed. “Some old habits are hard to break.”

“Well, we will replace them with new ones until the old ones no longer hold you in their grasp,” Loki said, making the final corner to take them to the Norns’ Temple.

Lauren gasped and stared in amazement. “Oh, my stars!”

Tall and shining, the temple was of stone and metal spires surrounding an ornate archway which led into the giant building. Many wide stairs led to the open door where the statues of three women together held pride of place.

Baskets of flowers in a riot of blooms had been set on each stair, creating an aisle Loki led Lauren along as they ascended to the temple.

At the base of the statue of the Norns, Loki slowed to allow Lauren to look her fill.

“They are Urðr, Verðandi, and Skuld. The past, present, and future. They spin the threads of fate, granting us our long lives while pouring out the water from the well of Urðarbrunnr on Yggdrasil to nourish the world tree. There are other Norns, both malicious and benevolent, but these three are our most important,” Loki explained.

“How is it they appear both young and old? As if they are ever-changin'?” Lauren asked.

“Because they are. They are Fate itself, ever present, sometimes changing. They are here in the now, but also reign over the past and the future. They know what was and what will be, and when we die, it is to the Norns we return.” Loki tugged gently on her arm. “Come. There is more.”

Around the foot of the statue, he led her, and through the open archway. A sun-drenched corridor enclosed in giant screens of carved gold led toward a center room where a huge, twisting tree, ancient and enormous waited; its branches spread to catch the sun's rays.

“It's so… beautiful,” Lauren whispered, taking it all in for the first time.

“It is the most sacred place in all of Asgard,” Loki said, his voice quiet. Over his shoulder, he nodded to Thor and the others when they stayed back, letting the two of them continue alone, but not before Thor gave him a thumbs up and a huge grin.

It almost made Loki laugh.

There were a few people here but no crowds. An offering to the Norns was not something to be made a spectacle of.

Loki urged Lauren onward, her shoes clicking quietly on the tile floors. When they reached the opening where the tree grew, he drew her toward the railing which surrounded the cavern. The space was deep, the tree taller than even the height of the temple announced, for when one looked over the railing, it was made clear the roots ran deep, and the trunk nearly doubled the height below as what grew above.

“Oh, Loki…” Lauren whispered in awe.

“It is the oldest living tree on Asgard and grew to represent Yggdrasil over many generations. At the roots, unseen from this height is Helheim - the realm of the dead. A dark world of ice and stone. To the left in the roots is Muspelheim - the realm of fire dragons, and the home of the Fire Demon Surtur and his kin. Svartalfheim resides above that, the home of the once Dark Elves of which you know about thanks to Malekith.” Loki led her around to the right. “There,” he pointed to a curl of roots around a ball of blue ice, “is Jotunheim, the ice world of the Frost Giants,” he said softly.

“And you’re homeworld,” Lauren murmured, squeezing his arm. “That’s not something to be ashamed of, Loki.”

“The place of my birth is not what shames me. What I sought to do to it in my rage is.” Loki sighed and shook his head. The horror of what he’d wrought still hung over his head, a scythe which seemed to swing on an axis, one he was afraid would come back to haunt him in the future.

Then Lauren’s hand was against his cheek, turning his face back to her and her soft eyes. “No one has said you can't make amends.”

He closed his eyes, unable to bear his shame when she looked at him like that. “I'm afraid there is nothing and no one to make amends to. Jotunheim is nearly destroyed.”

“Loki,” she said, stroking his cheeks with both hands. “Nearly destroyed is not completely destroyed. Are there still people there?”

“I’m… not sure.”

“If you want to, find out. Then, do what you can to help. It may not amount to much, they may never forgive you, but it may give you peace of mind.” She patted his cheeks gently and let her hands fall to land against his chest.

Loki cleared his throat, uncertainty tripping in his heart. The idea of seeing what he’d wrought to the planet of his birth… was daunting. “I will… think about it.” Turning back to the tree, Loki motioned toward the trunk. “There in the middle, where the pale green glow radiates is Midgard's representation.”

“That’s Earth?” Lauren asked, leaning over the rail.

“The representation of it, yes.” Again he urged her around the border of the tree. “Now, where the roots and the branches appear to intersect are Vanaheim and Alfheim, the home of Hogun’s people and the Light Elves respectively. And at the very top is Asgard. The trunk twists and the roots curve, binding us all together. While the branches and Asgard spread out over the worlds, guarding and protecting them all.”

“It’s beautiful, Loki. Simply amazin’,” she smiled, her head tipped back so she could take it all in.

“Come. You haven’t seen the best part yet,” he said, continuing around the outside of the circular room to where the tree bent sharply toward the walls, and then away to grow up in the center. Where the trunk grew closest to the wall, a branch had been carefully trained to act as a bridge. Smoothed, shaped, and flattened, it led in a winding path toward the trunk where a hollow had formed naturally.

A priestess in flowing robes waited patiently before the bridge, a kind smile on her face. “Prince Loki, Princess Lauren. The Norns bless you on this auspicious occasion.” She bowed her head to the two of them.

“And you, priestess,” Loki said. “I’ve come to make my offering.”

“We are so pleased, Highness. The Three await beyond.” She held out her hand toward the bridge.

Loki felt Lauren’s hand tighten on his arm, but it was excitement which lived in his heart stone when he led her out onto the wooden bridge which spanned the high cavern.

“I feel the irrational urge to giggle madly,” Lauren whispered, causing Loki to chuckle.

“It is a bit nerve-racking,” he agreed. “But there is nothing to be scared of.”

“I’m not scared. This is just… Loki when I think this place can’t get any more amazin’, y’all pull somethin’ like this outta your hat.” This time she did giggle, and when she looked up at him, her eyes were full of stars.

“The universe is full of wonders, and we will discover each and everyone together,” he promised and placed a kiss on her cheek.

As they approached the hollow, Loki watched Lauren take in everything. The leaves and the dappling sunlight. The colour and texture of the bark. At the doorway where the bridge transitioned into the floor of the inner sanctum, Lauren paused, her hand raised to touch the tree, but she hesitated.

“It’s alright,” a voice called from within the dimly light interior. “Yggdrasil will not mind.”

A soft blush filled Lauren’s cheeks, but she laid her hand on the bark and smiled. “There’s a… vibration in it.”

“You are very sensitive, child,” a second voice said. “Come. Come in where we may see you.”

Loki tightened his grip and stepped beyond the threshold into the interior and smirked a little when Lauren gasped.

It was not as it seemed, this inner sanctum. From the exterior, it appeared a dark hollow, but once past the opening, magic abounded. A forest of soft greenery and rocks filled a third of the chamber where a woman sat upon a stately stone admiring a handful of blooms. Red of hair, she was of indiscernible years.

The middle third contained a forest of evergreens upon a bed of which a child rested, curled in a ball and dozing.

While the final third was a forest of fall foliage, dull and brittle with age. Within stood a woman in gossamer black robes, the lightness of her hair the only omagé to her age for her face gave nothing of its advanced years away.

In the center of all three, sat a pool of still water. Not a ripple or wave moved upon it to betray its depths or its secrets, though two elegant swans floated in its middle.

“Prince Loki, long have we awaited this day,” smiled the elder of the three. “Lady Lauren, I am Fortiden, Priestess for Urðr of the Past. Beyond is Nåværende, Priestess of Verðandi for the Present, and the sleepy one,” she smiled fondly at the girl, “is Fremtiden, Priestess for Skuld of the Future. Wake up! Wake up now, Fremtiden!” she called out to the child who yawned and rubbed her eyes before sitting up to blink sleepily.

“Is it time?” she asked, stretching her arms above her.

“It is,” Nåværende replied, setting down her blooms.

“Come, sisters.”

Fortiden motioned them to the edges of their respective forests and, as one, they stepped beyond to the wooden rings of the floor and Yggdrasil’s surface. They moved in concert, Fremtiden retrieving a carved black horn from a stand of highly polished wood. Nåværende filled a bowl of beaten gold from the water within the pool and handed it to Fortiden. Then, each wrapped a hand around the horn before Fortiden poured the water from the bowl into the horn.

“Come, Loki, God of Revelry. Odinson. Brother of the King. Husband to the Goddess Lauren. Balanced Dark God. Come. Kneel before the water and be cleansed. Then offer your thanks to the Norns.”

They spoke as one voice, standing together before the pool, a mesmerizing chorus which drew him forward. Loki encouraged Lauren to follow him, and as he knelt before the Three, Fortiden held the bowl out to Lauren.

“Catch the water, child. Not one drop must fall back into the well,” Fortiden warned.

Lauren knelt next to him, her eyes quite round. “You will be fine, my love. Just hold the bowl a few inches below my hands.”

Determination filled her eyes when she nodded and held out the bowl. “Ready.”

The Three tipped the horn and Loki cupped his hands beneath the stream, allowing the water to wash every part of his exposed skin before running over and landing back in the bowl. Only when it was half full did the Three tilt the horn away.

“Well done, Lady,” Fortiden smiled. “You may set it there,” she motioned to the side, “and rise to witness the offering.”

Lauren set the bowl down carefully before standing and stepping away. Loki shifted to face the pool without sullying his hands. “Today I give thanks for the wisdom of the Norns who so graciously saw fit to grant me my Ástvinur. Though I was unworthy, they blessed me with a woman of grace and compassion. May the beauty of her heart forever shine in my life,” he whispered hoarsely. “Today I give of myself, so Yggdrasil may continue to thrive. This is my offering.”

He plunged his hands into the pool and let his magic run free. The water glowed green, bubbled as if set to boil, and mist rose to hover over the surface. Then the glow began to spread, seep outward to follow the rings of the tree until each one pulsed with renewed life. He felt it flow down the trunk and throb in the roots; rise high into the leaves and unfurl new growth.

When it began to spread out into Asgard’s heart, only then did he slow the flow of his power, gradually pulling his hands from the water to rest on his knees while he panted at the exertion. He’d never given so much of himself, but he’d never had so much to give either.

When Loki looked up at The Three, he found proud, benevolent smiles.

“The Norns… accept your offering. Thank you, Prince Loki.” Fortiden held out the horn. “Drink. Replenish yourself.”

Accepting gratefully, Loki drank from the horn and felt his strength renew. “Thank you, priestess.”

“Um… ex-excuse me?” Lauren murmured, hesitant and soft. When they all looked at her, she blushed and twisted the fringe on her shall between her hands. “Is… is there a way for me to say thank you? I know I’m not much yet, still new and all, and I don’t know much, but I just feel…”

She seemed to shrink in on herself, but before Loki could speak, Nåværende beat him to it.

“Feel what, Lady?”

“Like… like the water is… callin’ to me?” Lauren glanced up, then down at her feet. “It’s probably nothin’.”

“Did my sister not say you were very sensitive, Princess?” Fortiden murmured. “If you feel compelled, then it is meant. Fremtiden, the bowl.”

The young one hurriedly retrieved it and rushed to pour the water out into the sand pits to either side of the entrance, allowing the water to flow down, be cleansed, and return to the well beneath the tree where it would once again find its way back to the hollow.

Loki got to his feet as the women repeated the previous ritual. “You’re sure about this, my love?” he asked, taking Lauren’s hands.

She nodded slowly. “I have a mighty need to put my hands in that water, Loki.”

Her conviction rang true. So true it struck a chord within him, and the sight Loki was only beginning to understand, showed him her truth. Gently, he cupped her cheek and smiled. “Then I will hold the bowl for you, darling, and we will see what the Norns are asking of you together.”

“Come, Princess Lauren. Odinson. Sister to the King. Wife to Loki. Goddess… yet to be known,” Fortiden smiled coyly. “Come. Kneel before the water and be cleansed. Then offer your thanks to the Norns.”

Lauren blew out a heavy breath and walked forward to kneel before the Three and hold out her hands.

Accepting the bowl, Loki held it beneath her hands as the Three tipped the horn. The careful way she let the water coat her hands made him smile, as did the serious set of her brow. When the bowl was half full, the Three tipped the horn back, Loki moved the bowl, rose, and stepped aside to witness. He had no idea what would happen, but he was excited to find out.

Lauren shifted to face the water before looking up at the branches spread overhead. “I… I don’t know no fancy words, or if there are ceremonial ones to be spoken, but… thank you. Thank you for makin’ me his, for givin’ him the chance to be happy, to have peace, and to know joy. My life… it’s not been easy, not really, but I’d take… I’d take a thousand of those years if it meant I could be with Loki. He’s given me so much in such a short period, and I swear, whatever comes of me bein’ here, whatever it is y’all are seein’ fit to turn me into, I won’t let you down.”

“I don’t have much to give,” Lauren whispered, “but I give of it freely for Yggdrasil. This is my offering.” She plunged her hands into the water even as her tears fell to add to the well.

Loki held his breath. At first, there was nothing, then the pool slowly glowed that stunning violet colour, but where his magic seeped into Yggdrasil itself, hers spilled out across the surface in a misty rolling wave. It broke over each of the Three’s forests and sped up and out through the leaves of the canopy.

So awed by the display of her power, Loki didn’t notice anything was amiss until Lauren gasped a raspy breath. His gaze snapped to her, and he saw the grey pallor of her skin as she swayed on her knees.

“Lauren!” He darted forward and yanked her back, falling on his ass in the process.

“Here!” Fortiden thrust the horn at him. “She must drink!”

Loki held the horn to her mouth and coaxed her to part her lips and swallow when he poured the water over her tongue. One swallow restored her enough to see her grasping the horn herself and sucking back the rest as one dying of thirst.

“What the hell happened?” Loki snapped at the Three crouched around them.

“Forgive me, Prince. I thought she would know when to stop. I was wrong.” Fortiden bowed her head.

“My fault,” Lauren said when she gasped for air. “I had to. I had to.” She turned her face into his chest, clutching the horn in one hand and his arm with the other. “Had to finish.”

Loki frowned before looking at his surroundings. “Oh,” he gasped, wide-eyed and stunned. “Well then.”

Nåværende’s forest of soft greens and rocks was awash in colourful flowers, bright and fragrant. Fremtiden’s bower of evergreens was seeded with pinecones and ripe winter fruit. And where once Fortiden’s forest had been dull and brown, the leaves were now vibrant golds, reds, and oranges.

Everything was lush with new life.

Then Loki looked up and gave a startled laugh. Yggdrasil… was blooming.

“Woman…” he chuckled, peering down at Lauren. “You are going to be a wonder.”

“She is going to be… world changing,” Fortiden said, smiling knowingly at her sisters.

“Can I have a nap first?” Lauren asked, snuggling into Loki’s chest.

“Rest for a moment. The water will renew you; then when you are ready, you can go. There is no rush,” Nåværende said, laying her hand on Lauren’s arm. “And Princess? The Norns most graciously accept your offering.”

“That’s good,” Lauren sighed, her eyes closing. “I’m glad I did it right.”

Fremtiden giggled and grinned at Loki. “That was _more_ than right.”

Loki smirked and kissed the crown of Lauren’s head. “You did exceptionally, sweet. Really, really well.”

“Thanks, peaches,” she murmured. “Hush now. It’s nap time.”

He snickered softly, sitting on the floor of the inner sanctum, watching the swans swim on the water while the Three sat patiently with him. At every turn, Lauren shocked the shoes right off him. She was shaping up to be something miraculous.

He couldn’t wait to find out what.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Fluff, angst, smut, NSFW, and a whole lot of Loki being Loki.

## Chapter Fifteen

 

* * *

Loki sat with Lauren and asked the Three quiet questions, hoping for answers about who she would become. It was clear she had powerful magic inside her, magic tied to the land in some way, but the Three were cryptic in their answers. They spoke in riddles or gave knowing smiles, all things Loki couldn’t discern truth or lies from.

The smugness of them annoyed him, but he would not upset the Norns by insulting their priestesses, no matter how badly he wanted to.

As one, the women stood and returned to their respective forests. While Nåværende collected flowers, Fortiden harvested supple twigs and the brightest of leaves, and young Fremtiden climbed high in her evergreens to reach the lowest branches of Yggdrasil and pick the beautiful white blooms.

Each returned to the floor beyond the pond and set their treasures down. As Fremtiden and Nåværende began weaving and working on… something, Fortiden returned to Loki’s side.

“The Norns speak through me. Will you listen, God of Mischief?”

Loki nodded, his gaze unwavering from the woman’s face. “I would receive their message.”

She sat, and her robes flowed out around her. “They would have you know your sacrifices, what you went through, were not in vain.”

“I know that,” he said, harder perhaps than he should have. “All these things brought me to her.” He looked down at the woman in his lap.

“Yes, they did,” she smiled at Lauren. “Do not forget that. Remember it, even when the night seems darkest.”

He looked at her sharply. “What does that mean?”

“I cannot tell you.” She shook her head. “But know we all have our trials to walk, and what the Norns plan, no man, or God, can fully understand until the end is revealed.”

Loki clutched Lauren tighter, disliking the ominous feeling to Fortiden’s words. “I won’t let them hurt her.”

“We all must fall many times when we are learning to walk, my prince,” Fortiden said softly as she pushed to her feet. “Your lady wakes.”

Heart pounding in terror, Loki watched Lauren sigh. “Please don’t do this,” he whispered to the priestess.

“The Norns are merciful. Learn that lesson well, Loki,” Fortiden murmured as she turned to the others.

***

A world of white fog and rolling mist spread out beneath Lauren’s feet. Standing on the peak of a tall mountain, she gazed out over the shroud of it in wonder.

“It is beautiful, isn’t it?”

She turned to see a man with a staff of twisted blonde wood in his hands. “It is.” And so was he.

He was tall, even when compared to Loki or Thor, with a face like an angel but hair as dark as night shot through with silver. Eyes of pure blue, so pale they were almost white, peered at her curiously. Garments of silver velvet embroidered with strange symbols did little to hide the strength of his sleek frame.

“But not everything is as it seems,” he said, letting the tip of the staff drop to the ground.

The granite rolled beneath her feet, sending Lauren stumbling forward to catch herself on his arm rather than fall to her knees. “What are you doin’?”

He shook his head slowly. “I do nothing. Yggdrasil speaks. Balance must be restored.”

Lauren frowned, the world at her feet catching her attention again when mist burned away to be replaced by the red of superheated lava. Mountains crumbled, sending ice and stone tumbling down into the molten rock.

“Stop! Not like this! You’re destroyin’ it!” she cried, yanking the staff from his grasp.

Instantly the land settled, the lava cooled and blackened, and the mist returned to hide the unsightly scar.

He turned on her in apparent disbelief. “Who are you? What are you?”

He took a step toward her, and Lauren took one in retreat. “No one. I’m… I’m no one. Nothin’ special.”

His eyes fell to her torque and widened further. “It’s… not possible.”

She reached up to touch the stone at her throat. “Please, stop this.”

“Balance must be achieved.” He reached for the staff.

“Not like this!” Lauren tucked the staff behind her back and stamped her foot. “Cut it out! You can’t destroy one thing in order to balance somethin’ else out!”

“What would you know of balance, girl who is no one special?”

She gave an inelegant snort and took another step back. “Walk on your hands for as many years as I have and you’ll learn a thing or two about balance.”

“Return my staff,” he said sternly.

“No.”

“You must.”

“I won’t.” She lifted her chin defiantly.

“Unlike you, I am not no one. Return it, or suffer the consequences.”

Lauren switched it to the other hand and held it out over the land of mist, balanced precariously on the edge of the cliff. “Promise me you’ll stop.”

“I cannot.”

“Then I can’t give it back.” She let it slide through her hand a few inches.

“You do not understand!” he roared. “I do not _want_ to do these things, but I must!”

“Find another way!” she snapped.

“There is no other way! Do you think I have not tried? I destroy what I must to preserve what I can. I must protect my people.” He held out his hand; shoulders slumped in defeat. “There is no other way.”

Lauren’s heart ached for him even as she pulled his staff to her chest. “Have you asked for help?”

He turned his face away. “I cannot do that either.”

“Well, why the heck not?” she huffed. “Y’all clearly need it! I don’t even know what the hell’s goin’ on down there, but you can’t rip your world apart like that!”

“And where would we seek assistance?” he scoffed. “Asgard?”

Lauren lifted her chin again. “And why not? What’s wrong with Asgard?”

“Asgard has fallen to darkness.”

Now she scoffed. “Don’t be stupid. Asgard’s not dark.”

“Yes, it is. It has been for centuries,” he said emphatically.

“No,” she shook her head, “it’s not. Y’all have clearly not been there in a while if you think Asgard’s dark.”

“Do not lie to me, woman! The World Tree withers in the temple! I have seen it with my own eyes!” he barked, throwing up his hands before turning away.

“It blooms.”

“What?” He turned back so fast his hair flew around and slapped him in the face.

Lauren just managed to bite back a snicker. “It blooms. Just today. I saw it myself.” She glanced down at the mist billowing past her feet. “Don’t believe me? Come and see for yourself.” The fog rose up and seemed to swallow her whole as his staff fell from her fingers to the ground.

***

Lauren blinked open her eyes and smiled up at Loki when he caressed her cheek. “Hey.” The worry in his eyes gave her pause. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he smiled, the worry disappearing.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yes, my heart.” Loki looked up at the branches above. “Look what you did, darling.”

“I know,” she giggled. “It’s so pretty. I even had a weird dream about it.”

“A weird one? Care to share,” he asked as he helped her sit up.

Lauren only shrugged. “It was strange, but not scary or anythin’. Some tall guy was doin’ somethin’ bad, and I made him stop. Then we talked about Asgard a little, I told him how the tree bloomed today, and then I woke up.”

“That is strange,” Loki murmured, helping her to her feet. “How do you feel now that you’ve rested?”

“Fine. Though… I don’t understand what happened,” she glanced shyly at the Three.

Fortiden came forward and held out her hands to take Lauren's. “Like physical stamina, magic also takes work to grow stronger. You have a very deep well to draw from, but you are yet young and new to magic’s ways. It is easy to overexert one’s self, and drain too much.”

“Is that why I got so tired?”

“Yes, love.” Loki nuzzled against her ear. “Much more and you would have passed out in the pool. It is possible to give of yourself to death, but it is very difficult. We are built with the will and desire to live, and our magic knows this. It will shut us down rather than run out completely.”

Lauren sighed heavily. “Really, really need a manual on all this stuff.”

Fortiden chuckled. “What you need is a teacher. One who knows Asgard’s ways and can teach you what all our children learn as they grow.”

“Great. I need to go back to kindergarten.”

“Something along those lines,” Loki snickered. “But perhaps just a tutor. One of the teachers for the school may be interested in assisting you. I will send an inquiry.”

“Excellent! Now, before you go, we have a gift for you,” Fortiden said, motioning to the others.

“Oh, that’s not necessary,” Lauren blushed.

“But it is!” Nåværende insisted.

“You did us such a service, returning out home to its past glory,” Fremtiden agreed and held out a crown of leaves and flowers, berries and twigs, all woven together exquisitely.

“How lovely!” Lauren gasped, her hands flying to her heart.

When the youngest of the Three motioned her to bend down, Lauren did so and giggled a little in nervous excitement when the floral crown settled on her head.

“All who come will see and know, Lauren of Asgard returned our bower to us. May the Norns forever bless you both,” Fortiden smiled and tilted her head.

A clear dismissal, Lauren nodded back, but when she made to follow Loki, she found the swans standing at the edge of the pool. “Goodbye.” She waved to them and grinned when they appeared to wag their tails.

Loki only chuckled as he led her away. “Come, my love. The others will be growing anxious.”

When they left the hollow in the tree, Lauren shivered. It was like stepping beyond a warm embrace, leaving the comforting arms which once held you. She hadn’t noticed it walking inside, and paused to look back at the shadowy interior.

“It always feels that way,” Loki said, placing his hand on her lower back. “The tree is a sanctuary. Leaving can be difficult, but the feeling of loss fades once you exit the temple.”

“Everythin’ feels… different now,” she murmured. “Like… I took a giant step in a direction I wasn’t expectin’.” A little worried, Lauren looked up at him. “I… don’t know how I feel about that.”

He drew her to a stop in the middle of the bridge. “Excited, I think. This is a journey, my love. And though there will be twists and turns, likely bumps and bruises and possible missteps, everything happens as it should. We… we can’t know the Norn’s purpose until it is revealed to us.”

“A leap of faith, huh?” she smiled up at him.

“Yes. Big and terrifying though it may seem.”

The worry had returned to his eyes. “Loki? What is it?”

He held her gaze for a long moment, seeming to memorize her face and her features before his hands lifted to rest on either side of her jaw. “I don’t know. Truly. The Norns are cryptic and beyond my understanding, but I had a moment this morning after Sigyn challenged us and lost. Danger, and it comes for you, Lauren,” he whispered, letting his forehead rest against hers. “If something were to happen to you… I would tear apart all the realms to find you.”

“Loki.” Lauren lifted her hands to his lapels. “I know you would. I guess I’d best keep my torque tight, hm?” she smiled a little, trying to lighten the mood. When he sighed, she knew she hadn’t succeeded. “I won’t live scared. If this danger is real and it’s gonna come at me, then I want you to teach me. Teach me magic. Teach me to fight. Teach me… teach me to kill if I have to.”

“Lauren, no…” He shook his head. “I do not ever want you to have to do that. Taking a life is no easy feat. It… scars a heart in ways yours may never recover from.”

She reached higher until her hands mirrored his. “I would rather take a life than have mine taken from me.”

Green blazed sharply in his eyes. “I wouldn’t long live without you in this world.”

“Then you’d best teach me so I can fight for us both.”

He swallowed and shut his eyes, regret seeming to carve fresh lines in his face. “Then we will teach you. Tomorrow you will begin training, and until I say otherwise, you will keep training.”

Leaning into him, Lauren cocked her head and peered up at him through her lashes. “Can I have at least an hour or two to spend in the barn?”

Immediately some of the hardness fell from his face. “I will see you have plenty of time to spend with that menace of a stallion. But the rest of the time will be lessons, lessons, and more lessons. You must learn everything quickly.”

“Agreed.”

“And you will go nowhere without an escort. One of our friends, Thor, Father, or myself will be with you. If we cannot, you either stay within the walls of the castle, or I send Joran and his ten best men with you.”

“Loki… isn’t that a bit much?” She sighed in resignation when he only looked at her. “Never mind.”

He relaxed enough to smirk his familiar smile and kiss her on the nose making it wrinkle. “Good. I do not yet know what comes, but I will not have you unprepared or unprotected.”

Staring up at him for a moment longer, Lauren lifted her hand to push back his hair. “Whatever happens, Loki. If somehow, somethin’ goes awry, know I’ll never stop fightin’ to get back to you. I’ll never stop searchin’ for a way home.”

He swept his arms around her and hugged her tight. “Home two days, and I feel as if we must prepare for war.”

Lauren held him just as tightly. “Then we prepare and pray it never comes.”

He pulled back to kiss her, gentle, soft, and slow. Ardent in his affection, the tenderness caused her eyes to tear.

When they broke apart moments later, nothing more needed saying. Loki curled her hand around his arm and walked on, nodding to the woman at the head of the bridge who smiled and bowed with their passing.

Lauren looked up again at the tree, still stunned to know she had done that. Taken the deep green of the canopy and covered it in white blossoms unlike any she’d ever seen before.

Around the outskirts of the cavern they walked, finding more and more people lined the railing to stand and stare at the tree. When they finally reached Thor and Sif, and Volstagg and his family, Fandral and Hogun had joined them. All were marvelling at the tree like everyone else.

“This is gonna be another thing, isn’t it?” Lauren murmured to Loki.

“Thing?” Loki asked.

“You know. Where I do somethin’ weird, and everyone stares at me like I’m odd.”

“Not odd, my love. Special,” he smiled and approached his brother. “Thor, close your mouth. It’s unbecoming of a king to gape so.”

Thor’s teeth closed with an audible click before opening them again as half-formed words and phrases spilled out. “You… that is… wh-... how… when did… did you… Loki?”

“I gave of myself, but it was Lauren who renewed such life into Yggdrasil,” Loki said proudly.

She clutched Loki’s arm when Thor appeared to be about to mow her down he was coming at her so fast. Then, his hands found her waist, and he was lifting her up high in the air to swing her wildly around before hugging her tight and laying a smacking kiss to her cheek.

“My sister did that!” he crowed laughing his great, booming laugh.

“Thor, you giant buffoon! Put my wife down before you break her!” Loki snapped.

But Lauren only laughed and kissed Thor on his bushy beard in return. “I’m happy it makes you so happy, cause I had no idea what I was doin’.”

“Never in all my years,” Volstagg murmured, staring at the tree in wonder.

“Or mine,” Hogun agreed.

“What does it mean?” Fandral asked only for Sif to smack him in the back of the head.

“You don’t ask those kinds of questions. Why must you be so impatient?”

Lauren laughed brightly and hugged Thor when he finally put her down. She really adored this odd little family of theirs.

***

After what seemed like endless question, the group of them made it out of the temple and back onto the main road where Lauren deserted Loki to sidle up beside Sif and create a little distance between them and the others.

“I’m sorry about Loki. He just knows me too well, and when you left us last night, he was real sweet about helpin’ you if you needed it, and… I caved,” Lauren sighed. “I’ll understand if you’re no longer interested in my help.”

Sif blinked at her in shock. “No! No, I am! Lauren, it may have been a surprise to have him speak to me about it, but he was… kind. I never knew he could have such kindness in him. I believe you have much to do with that, but we also never truly gave the other a chance growing up. We have mended our differences, and while I am still… skeptical of what tonight will bring, I am also,” she tucked her chin down and glanced sideways at Lauren, “a little excited.”

“Yay!” Lauren giggled and squeezed her arm.

The brunette snickered before leaning closer and whispering, “He thinks to teach me to flirt.”

A momentary and fleeting shot of jealousy jabbed Lauren in the heart, but she pushed it easily aside. “Well, he’s kind of a natural at it.”

“I fear I will be red of face for hours.” Sif was already blushing.

“It’s just practice, Sif. You do it often enough, and it becomes easier.” Lauren patted her arm. “Remind me of that when Hogun is kickin’ my butt in the next few days.”

“Ah, training begins I take it?” Sif asked with a smile.

“Yes. It’s necessary.”

Sif came to a sudden stop and looked at her hard. “Why? I mean, I understand the man today might have escalated your desire to learn, but you sound most… grave, Lauren.”

“Loki… has a feelin’. And somethin’ the Three said to him,” she sighed and shook her head. “He said he feels like he’s preparin’ for war, Sif. Two days here and already somethin’s changed.” Lauren looked at her seriously for a moment as she thought about what she was going to ask of her new friend. “I need you to do somethin’ for me.”

“Ask, and if I can I will,” Sif vowed.

“I need you to think like only a woman can when she fights a man. Not a warrior, but a woman. Can you teach me things the men wouldn’t think of? Spots to injure that will down a man faster than a sword or punch will?”

“Lauren…” she looked shocked for a moment before her gaze drifted up to land on the flowers now gracing Lauren’s hair. Her eyes hardened and dropped back to Lauren’s. “Yes. I can teach you.”

Lauren nodded and began walking again, well aware of Loki watching her while he walked with Fandral and Hogun. “He’s not happy about this.”

“He wouldn’t be. No man would. It is his duty and his privilege to see to his Ástvinur. Learning he will, quite possibly, fail in that regard in someway will put him on edge.”

“Isn’t it better I learn this now, rather than be caught unaware?”

“He will see it as you should not have been caught unaware, to begin with. This is Asgard! You are the Princess of Asgard. There should be none who seek to harm you here. You should be safe to walk the streets during the darkest hours of the night completely alone if that were your wish simply because of who you are. That you cannot…” Sif took a deep, fortifying breath. “Remind me not to anger your husband in the coming days and weeks.”

“I will do my best to keep his temper in check,” Lauren snickered.

Sif arched a brow and looked at her sideways. “Are you implying things of an intimate nature?”

“And if I were?” she teased.

“Then I would not want to know what you were implying,” Sif blushed.

“Considerin’ the rather ‘free love’ thinkin’ of the people ‘round here, one would think you’d be used to it.”

“I have never been free with my affections. And while others around me tend to run rampant, it still makes me… uncomfortable.”

“Why?” Lauren asked out of curiosity. “You’re gorgeous.”

“That is why,” she sighed. “Everyone saw my face first, then my sword, so I sought to prove them wrong. Now, my sword is all anyone sees, and my face… does me no favours. Do you know what it is like to be uncomfortable in your own body?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Lauren sighed. “Luckily, I had Sadie and Gran to help me see what I saw in the mirror and what mama, Marabeth, and Cissy had been shoutin’ at me for years, didn’t mesh with what was really there. For me, it took leavin’ home and gettin’ out from under everyone’s scrutiny to become someone I liked and respected, but even then there was still doubt and self-image issues to be handled. Loki helps with a lot of that.”

“Is…” she hesitated before deciding to finish the question. “Is that what happened this morning? With Madame Lanche?”

“Yes. I had a bit of a… flashback is what we’d call it on Earth. What that woman was sayin’ got mixed up in my head with somethin’ my mama always used to scream at me, and though Madame Lanche didn’t mean it with the same intention mama used to, it still returned all those same feelin’s of inadequacy. I was seconds away from a full retreat when you stepped in.” She looked at Sif and smiled. “Thank you for that. That little bit of backin’ snapped me out of it.”

“Lauren…” she murmured, her eyes huge. “Did your mother… hit you?”

Lauren fought not to flinch. “No. But there are other kinds of abuse besides physical. It’s one of many reasons I left home. Yes, the biggest was my ex, but he was simply the catalyst in a long line of reasons to run away.”

“I… don’t know what to say.”

“There’s nothin’ to say. My sister was by far worse than my mother ever was, but those are memories I prefer not to dwell on.”

Sif was quiet for a time as they continued on their way back to the palace, Lauren smiling and waving a little when people would call out to her.

“Lauren, if in the future you find yourself in a situation which gives you these… flashbacks again and Loki is not there, but I am, look to me. I will give you strength until you can find what lives in you, and grasp it tightly with both hands.”

“Thank you, Sif,” Lauren murmured, squeezing the woman’s arm. “You’re a good friend.”

“I will remind you of that when you are flat on your back with the wind knocked out of you,” she chuckled.

***

Loki watched everything. The crowd, the buildings, the rooftops where they dipped low enough, but mostly he watched Lauren and Sif, heads bent together speaking while he listened to the fluctuations of Lauren’s emotions.

He hated how unsettled she’d become. They fluxed and fluttered all over, the joy of earlier muted beneath uncertainty. But he had to admit when she’d stood on Yggdrasil’s bridge and asked him to teach her everything, her conviction and determination had been inspiring.

Her next words though had left him cold. To kill. He wasn’t sure he could live with himself if she had to do that. If, for whatever reason, he was not there to deliver the blow and her innocent hands did it instead he knew it would scar her, as he’d said, in a way she would never recover from.

But he would teach her, and he would have the others teach her because scarred was still better than dead.

“Are you even listening to me?” Fandral huffed and jabbed him in the ribs.

Loki’s arm jerked back, but he managed to contain the punch before he sent Fandral through the nearest wall. It was not his fault Loki was on edge. “I was not.”

“You are very jumpy, Loki. What did the Three say?” Hogun asked.

“Things I do not wish to speak about publicly,” he murmured. “But Lauren begins training tomorrow, and though it pains me what I am about to ask must not go unheard. Do not go easy on my wife. She _must learn_ , and she must do so at great speed, whatever the cost to her body. If we must seek the pools beneath the keep every night, so be it.”

“Loki!” Hogun gasped. “I cannot-”

Loki cut him off with a look. “You must!”

“Is this because of the man at Tara’s?” Fandral asked.

“It is because the Norns work in ways I do not understand, and the dread of something sinister scratched my spine post Sigyn’s humiliation.”

The two men with Loki exchanged a hard glance. “Then we begin tomorrow. Thor will not like it.”

“Thor can kiss my ass,” Loki muttered. “What were you prattling on about before this, Fandral?”

“The dagger. We found the forge who made it,” the blond said, producing the dagger from the small of his back. “The bad news is he’s made dozens, if not hundreds of a similar design. There is no way of knowing to whom it was sold for certain.”

Loki ground his teeth together, plucked the blade from Fandral’s fingers, and made it vanish. “There are other ways of finding people who do not wish to be found.” He may not like Strange, nor did the Doctor like him, but he did have an extensive and fascinating library Loki occasionally perused when the Doctor was out.

“But for tonight, we feast!” Fandral said enthusiastically.

“For tonight,” Loki agreed and glanced again at Lauren and Sif. “Sif made mention of your natal day approaching, Fandral. By chance have you a favourite colour?”

“Loki!” Fandral laughed and threw his arm around Loki’s shoulders. “I didn’t know you cared!”

“I do not,” he smirked at Fandral. “But Lauren will likely wish to know.”

“Well then, you may tell your lovely wife, I am not partial to any single colour. I like them all, reds, blondes, brunettes.”

“He did not ask hair colour, fool!” Hogun huffed.

“Bah!” Fandral scoffed. “What other colours matter?”

“Dress colours,” Loki said casually, though he found the man’s flippant manner aggravating. What Sif saw in him, Loki would never understand. “There are certain colours I would never dream of putting Lauren in after all.”

“Hm, excellent point,” Fandral nodded gravely. “Perhaps indigo, a deep plum is nice, a dark red. Though after seeing your darling wife in that blush gown, perhaps that should be my favourite colour. It is most fetching.”

Loki produced a long, sharp dagger with a wicked looking curved tip and held it out for Fandral to see. “I will stab you with this if you do not shut up about my wife.”

Placing his hand on his heart, Fandral sighed dramatically. “Is it my fault the Norns saw fit to bless you with a woman whose smile lights up a room? Whose voice could sing the stars from the sky? Whose grace could put even the rulers of Alfheim to shame?”

“In the belly, Fandral, so that when I remove it, your entrails follow,” Loki threatened.

“Spoilsport,” he grumbled but stopped talking.

Ignoring him and his pouting, Loki vanished the blade, increased his pace, and joined Sif and Lauren. “May I inquire as to what you two lovely ladies are whispering about so intently?”

“You may. That doesn’t mean we’ll tell you,” Lauren smirked.

“So it is me you are speaking of!” Loki snickered. “All good things, I hope.”

“Lauren, has he told you yet about turning himself orange when he was first learning seiðr from Lady Frigga?” Sif asked.

“Sif!” Loki gasped in outrage.

“Orange?” Lauren burst out in giggles.

“Or there was the time he turned into a mouse but couldn't quite turn back and wound up sporting whiskers and a tail for most of a day.”

“How the hell do you know that?” Loki barked.

“Lady Frigga liked to talk about her boy,” Sif said, her smile both smug and soft as she wandered away.

“Just you wait until later,” Loki muttered. “I get to dress you tonight.”

She froze for a moment before smiling over her shoulder. “I give Lauren final approval.”

Loki huffed a pout, and Lauren broke down in all new giggles. “I think she’s got you there, peaches.”

“Woman, don’t be ganging up on me with Sif now. Between you and her, and your maids, I’m feeling outnumbered.”

“Guess it’s a good thing Socks is a boy, hm?” Lauren smirked and gave him a saucy wink.

He snagged her by the waist before she could walk away, drew her in close, and cupped her nape to hold her captive. “I love to hear you laugh.”

Her hands went around his waist, beneath his jacket, and up the back of his tunic to rub gentle circles. “Your laugh is better because it’s so rare.”

“Less rare than it used to be, but yours is still better because I know you’re happy. I need you to be happy, my love.” He brushed his lips lightly over hers.

“I am happy, Loki. Never doubt that.”

Green, the colour of new grass, he searched her eyes and found nothing but truth, complete faith, and unending love. “I need you,” he whispered, heart in his throat. “I need to have you and touch you and show you how much I adore you.”

“Yes,” she breathed, her gaze drifting down to his lips. “Can we go? Is it allowed?”

Loki chuckled softly. “Most people are probably surprised we lasted this long,” he said before taking her mouth in a drugging kiss which had her melting against him.

With nothing more than a thought, Loki took the two of them from the city in a shimmer of green magic.

***

Beneath the silk sheets, Loki lay propped on his elbow, watching Lauren play with the kitten pouncing on her fingers. The few hours of the afternoon they’d spent alone with nothing between them but heat and flesh and sweat had been some of the most peaceful Loki had spent since they’d come to Asgard.

As if she could feel his urgency, Lauren had been right there with him, her hunger as insatiable as his, her hands as needy while they wallowed in each other. Sank in and held on and loved desperately.

He felt better, less ready to snap then he had on Yggdrasil’s bridge. But then he could still feel her hands on him, her nails in his back. He could taste her on his tongue, and smell her perfume all over him.

Yet, he couldn’t get the image of her asking him to teach her to kill out of his mind.

“Lauren?”

She rolled to her back and looked up at him, her kitten scampering to follow her fingers. “Loki?”

“I will teach you to kill, but I beg you, _I beg you_ to use it as a last resort. If there is another way, seek it first.”

She sat up and sank her fingers into his hair. “Of course! Loki, I don’t want to hurt anyone, but I’d rather have the knowledge and never need to use it, then to not have it and wind up in trouble.”

He wrapped his arm around her, wanting her close to him always. “I will teach you magic, Hogun will teach you to fight, and Fandral will assist with the sword for his style is more fluid.”

“And Sif is gonna teach me to fight dirty.”

“I beg your pardon? She's what now?”

Lauren laughed and gave him a shove so she could rest her chin on his chest. “Though y’all are super accomplished I'm sure, y’all think like men. I need Sif to think like a girl. In fact, tonight after we’re both dressed, I think I should get her to show me what to do in a dress if I need to fight or flee.”

“That's…” Terrifying. “Brilliant. We will start tonight. Actually, we will start right now.”

From nothing, he pulled the blade he’d purchased at Sif’s urging. “This, my love, is your first weapon.”

“Loki… it's gorgeous.”

“And quite sharp,” he assured her. “Be careful with it.”

She sat up and tucked the sheet beneath her breasts - _unfortunately_ \- as she looked the dagger over. “Can you teach me to make them appear and disappear like yours do?”

“Eventually. For now, I will modify all your clothing so you can wear it on your thigh. There will be an opening, like an unfinished pocket in your skirt where you will be able to slide your hand to grasp the blade.”

She pulled it free and held it on her palm. “I feel like it should weigh more. If somethin’ so light can potentially take a life, shouldn’t it be heavier?”

“You would think so,” Loki murmured.

Lauren returned the blade to its sheath and peered at him for a long moment. “So what do I learn first, magic wise?”

Loki chuckled at her inquisitive mind. “You master the elements. Air, water, fire, earth, and spirit.”

“ _Bris_ , right? For air?”

“Very good, but _bris_ is breeze, not air. If you were to say air, the air would do nothing.”

“How old were you when you no longer needed the words to make the magic happen?”

Loki shifted until he sat behind her, holding Lauren cradled between his thighs. “Who says I don't?”

She frowned at him. “I've never heard you?”

“Magic is a combination of intention, ability, and will. With intention, you can state the word, or words, of a spell but without ability, you have no skill to make manifest the spell your working. And without will, you cannot make it act as you wish. As I have all three in abundance-"

“And buckets of humility,” Lauren giggled.

He ignored her teasing. “I need only think what I wish of my magic, and it manifests, but the words are still there in my mind. Would you like to try something else?”

“Why? Are my eyes glowin’?”

Loki chuckled and kissed her bare shoulder before vanishing her dagger. “No, my sweet Lauren. You must learn to reach for the magic in you. Feel it in your belly and draw it out. Let's start with drawing it into your hands, then stir the air again. You know how that feels.”

Reaching behind him, Loki propped the pillows at his back so Lauren could stretch out fully. Once she relaxed, Loki set his hand on her belly. “Center yourself as if meditating. Seek the magic within. It will be warm, friendly. It is yours to use and command, but you must learn to do so."

Lauren closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and blew it out slowly. Her hand drifted up to rest on his. “I think… it's a lotus. Violet and pink and lavender floating on still water. It kinda glows or shimmers. Like heat risin’ off the pavement.”

“Good, imagine drawing those shimmers toward you. Let them flow up your body and out to your hands.” As he spoke, he collected her hands in his and shifted them so they were cupped before her. “Pour the power into your palms. It is fluid, moving. Let it pool.”

He did not let his excitement show in his voice or let it kick in his heart when wisps of violet energy began to curl and flow down her arms in spirals to swirl and dance in her palms.

“Hold your concentration and open your eyes, my heart,” he smiled.

Her little gasp of amazement made him chuckle. “Incredible.”

Her curious kitten stood up on his hind legs to peer over the edge of her hands. Socks meowed, sounding most impressed.

Loki flicked his fingers, sending snowflakes drifting from the ceiling. “Now, stir the air.”

“How?”

“How did you do it last time?”

Loki could feel her determination build slowly as she took a deep breath and said softly, “ _Bris_ …”

The magic lifted from her palms in more wisps and curls to twine through the snowflakes and make them swirl.

“That's it. Now, think of what you want your magic to do. Use your hand to guide it for now. Lead it, like a maestro to her orchestra.”

Lauren’s hand lifted, and she began to roll her wrist and sweep her hand back and forth. The magic followed, her breeze sending flakes looping and swirling in a gentle blizzard around them.

“Exceptional! An amazing job, my love.” He was so incredibly proud of her. “You can now work air.” She laughed, and it was so full of wonder, he couldn’t help but smile.

“I can’t believe this is real,” she said softly, her voice full of awe. “Magic. Loki, I can do magic!” Lauren sent a curl of air whisking snowflakes down to wrap around her kitten, causing Socks to turn in circles as he chased the little bits of white.

A devious smile circled Loki’s lips when he teased his fingers over her stomach, dragging them slowly higher to cup her breasts. “But can you do so while distracted, pet?”

Her serpents no longer held her nipples, but it was easy enough to tweak them with his fingers and create the same reaction. They hardened, and she gasped, sending the snow fluttering.

“Concentrate. You must fight the distraction. In the future, what comes will likely be much less enjoyable than this. You must be able to acknowledge what is happening around you without letting it distract you.

"This is wholly unfair,” she grumbled, fighting her rising desire.

“That is the point,” Loki smirked continuing to fondle her breasts. “You have such a lovely bosom. Keeping my hands to themselves is difficult. In fact, they seem to have a mind of their own,” he grinned as he let one adventurous hand drift down to pet her mound and tug her tight curls.

Another sharp gasp left her lips, but she held her magic, moving the snow up and around, sending it dancing around the two of them.

“You are doing so amazing, sweet,” he purred, so proud of her. “But what if I add a second distraction?” He grinned wickedly, not that she could see it, and left an avatar in his place to play with her beautiful breasts, so he could appear at the foot of the bed and slowly tug the sheet down.

She startled, her focus wavered, and she glanced behind her. Arousal sharp and sweet assaulted Loki's nose, and he hummed in excitement. “Wicked, naughty girl,” he teased as he crawled up the bed to press her knees apart. “The idea of two of me to see to your pleasure pleases you?”

“I… I've never thought about it,” she breathed, a small whimper escaping her throat when his copy plucked her nipples.

“Oh, darling. You cannot even fathom some of the delightful things I will one day do with you,” he purred against her ear and bit it gently.

Loki laughed softly at his copy's teasing. “Yes, so many wonderful experiences await.”

“Starting now,” his double agreed and went to work rolling and twisting her nipples and working his mouth over Lauren's throat.

Another devious chuckle left him when Loki pushed her knees all the way apart and settled between her thighs on his belly. “Spell the alphabet with the snow, my heart. A through Z and if you hold your magic and finish, I will let you come. Fail and no reward.”

“Loki! This is so not fair,” she whined, her control already tentative at best.

“Concentrate,” he ordered. “Begin.”

Letting his copy pay attention to her actions, Loki set about thoroughly distracting her from her goal by gliding his fingers down her thighs to her wet lips, pulling them gently open, and humming as he began to lick, suck, and entice every drop of cream from her.

She moaned, but the magic around him didn't stop. Loki smiled and snaked his tongue into her hot body, adoring how responsive she was even while resisting. Her walls contracted around his tongue, her thighs quaked beneath his hands, but she still didn't break. Her willpower was strong.

Moving higher to her swollen, throbbing bundle of nerves, he gently pulled it between his lips and gave it a suckle. Lauren gasped, and snow went all directions, but she quickly gathered it back under her control without entirely losing hold of her magic.

“Careful, darling,” he chuckled.

“R, S, T,” she muttered.

Loki could feel her need for release burn like fire in her belly and flicked the tip of his tongue over her rapidly, driving her higher until her hand shook with her faltering control.

“W, X… Y… Y,” she gasped, “Z!” erupted on a scream when he pressed his fingers into her contracting body and stroked her sweet spot.

Her magic failed, and when his copy disappeared, so did her ability to sit up as she fell to her back exhausted.

“Oh, my stars…” Lauren gasped for air. “That was really hard, Loki.”

Sweat coated her skin when he wiped his mouth and climbed up her body to settle at her side. “That was an acceptable first test of air. I'm very impressed, my love. Perhaps next we should practice water while in the pool?” he grinned salaciously.

“Cad,” she huffed but rolled over to lay mostly on top of him when he laughed. “I loved this, Loki. Really.”

“Good, because teaching you is most enjoyable to me.”

“It was definitely enjoyable,” she snickered, resting her head over his heart. “You always make things fun.”

“No, my darling. That is you. You have returned my ability to have fun, and I will be forever grateful for it.” Drawing the sheets up with a flick of his wrist, he made sure they were both adequately covered when the soft knock came at the door. “Come.”

The twins slipped inside and dropped matching curtsies. “It is an hour till dinner, my lord.”

“Very good. Lauren will join you in the bath momentarily,” he dismissed them with a nod and watched them scamper away. “Sif will also be arriving soon.”

“Good. Put her in somethin’ red, Loki,” Lauren said as she sat up.

“Red? I was thinking plum, or perhaps a deep burgundy.”

Lauren smiled. “Deep red.”

Fandral had said it was a colour he preferred. “Alright, my heart. If that's your wish.” He twisted his wrist and held out her robe. “Go to the twins and when you're done, join me.”

She reached forward but bypassed her robe to cup his cheeks and kiss him softly on the lips. “Be gentle with her. This is all very new. She’s nervous and tonight is important. It sets the tone for her future.”

“Anything for you, Lauren. I won't shock Sif too badly.” That didn’t mean he wouldn't have at least a little fun while Lauren was occupied. “Go get ready.”

She donned her robe and scampered from their bed, while Loki waited a moment longer before rising.

Tonight… tonight was going to be interesting. He’d see to it Sif enjoyed herself, even if he had to threaten Fandral within an inch of his life to get the blond fool to dance with her.

***

Dressed and waiting, Loki had been indulging in the cask of wine Lauren was gifted, the first of her items to arrive when Sif strode through the outer doors. She looked equal parts determined and terrified.

“My dear Sif, you are not going to war. This is meant to be fun,” Loki teased gently when she noticed him and headed his way.

“Fun for who?” she muttered as she sank down heavily on the chair to his right.

Loki turned his hand and held out a second glass of wine. “For you, Sif. If it isn’t fun, there is no point in doing it.”

She sighed as she accepted the cup, drank deeply, and looked at him over the rim. “I’m not looking for fun, Loki. Just love.”

She looked away, and Loki felt for her again. “This I understand better than most. Up. Stand up. Let me see what I am working with.” He shooed her to her feet and made her turn. “Hmm.”

Loki snapped his fingers, and her typical dress of armour over breeches and boots disappeared to be replaced by a dress of red with a deep neckline and thigh-high slits.

Sif yelped in a front and quickly covered her chest. “Loki!”

He’d already started to chuckle. “It looks quite fetching, Sif. You have the figure for it.”

“I will stab you in the face, Trickster!” she snapped, her face flaming red.

“Consider this payback for earlier,” he snickered and waved his hand.

The dress reformed into one closer to Lauren’s of earlier. The skirt belled slightly, though he gave her more coverage across her chest and broader straps to see Sif comfortable. Again he followed Lauren’s request and made it red, but added sparkles to the sheer overskirt in silver.

Sif lightly touched the skirt, her eyes wide in disbelief. “How pretty,” whispered past her lips.

But it felt… wrong to Loki. “Though you look fetching in it, I think it is a touch too youthful for you, Sif dear.”

“Are you implying I’m old?” she quipped, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Not old. Mature,” Loki huffed, rolling his eyes. “But you must admit you do not carry the same blush of youth to you that Lauren does.”

She looked contrite, then nodded. “I understand your meaning. There is an innocence to her I’ve only ever seen in children. She has no hard edges, no cynicism. She is just… pure goodness, isn’t she?” Sif smiled.

“She has her moments of mischief, but yes, she’s very innocent. Watching her face the harsh realities of life will not be easy,” Loki murmured.

“Everyone must grow up, Loki. And I believe she has perhaps seen more of those harsh realities than you or I have guessed. She told me of her mother.”

“Wretched shrew,” he grumbled.

“Indeed, but also your mother-in-law,” Sif snickered.

“Do not remind me,” Loki huffed and waved his hand, replacing her dress with one of black silk and red sparkle. The back was quite non-existent, and Sif gave another undignified squeak of refusal. “Come on! There is nothing wrong with that!”

“My back is completely bare, Loki!”

“So are your arms, but you do not complain about that!”

“Arms are one thing, but I am well aware of any number of men who would be most enthusiastic about dipping their hands where they don’t belong!” she bellowed.

He shot to his feet in rage. “Who?” Loki snarled, low and deadly. “Who would dare?”

Sif took a step in retreat. “They would only do so once as they’d lose their hand in the process.”

“Lauren’s dress for the evening is quite backless. I would have their names so I may personally inform them to keep their hands to themselves or suffer my wrath,” he stated, gliding toward her.

She arched a brow and lifted her chin, her body naturally moving into the lines of one readying for a fight. “And if you think any of them would be stupid enough, even drunk, to so much as lay a finger on Lauren then you are also an idiot.”

Loki stopped and stared at her for a moment before nodding. “Hm, it would be rather foolish of them, seeing as how they would lose much more than just a hand touching what is mine.”

“Exactly,” Sif snickered.

He cocked his head to the side and looked her over. “But this is not to your taste, is it?” Sif shook her head. Loki paced around her, arms crossed, a finger tapping against his lips. “Then let us try something else.”

Loki sent his magic spiralling around Sif. When it cleared, he’d swept her hair up to leave her neck and shoulders bare, unwilling to allow her to hide behind it should it remain down. Rubies wrapped in silver swung just below her earlobes while a single, heavy teardrop ruby on a slender silver chain rested just below the hollow of her throat. The new dress of red lace clung to her shoulders, dipped slightly into a sweetheart neckline, fit to her body and hips and flare out again from her knees to her ankles and trailed behind her in a sleek train. Once complete, Loki produced a full-length mirror and waved her toward it.

“Oh!” Sif gasped, bringing her hands to her belly. “It’s… it’s beautiful.”

Loki smiled at the excitement in her eyes. “You make it so, Lady Sif,” he said, moving on to phase two of his assistance.

She blushed, then looked at him hard. “What are you playing at, Loki?”

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. “That is not how you accept a compliment, Sif. Try again.”

She blinked once, and her face turned red, then she stuttered, “Th-thank you?”

“Hm. Practice is needed.” Loki held out his hand which she took with minimal hesitation.

“I still feel… a little naked,” she muttered, pressing her free hand to her belly. “Everything is soft, and too much of me is bare.”

“Sif, darling, you need only say so.” Loki waved a hand and produced a pair of ornate silver bracers. “They will appear to everyone as beautiful adornments, but they are as usable as your typical armour.” But where Sif’s bracers were solid with minimal design, these mirrored the pattern of lace on her dress. “Even the sticks I’ve used to hold up your hair are ones you could easily use as a weapon.”

She gaped at him for a moment before taking the bracers and fitting them over her arms. “You’ve thought about this a lot.”

“Changing your attire does not mean you must change who you are, Sif. Learning to be softer also does not mean you cannot still be strong.” He squeezed the fingers of the hand he still held.

“Like you?”

He studied her for a moment trying to decide if she were making a joke, but when honest curiosity remained in her eyes, Loki nodded. “Lauren has changed much of me, but I will still happily gut any fool who comes for her.” He waved a dismissive hand. “Now, you will likely receive many a compliment tonight. How will you respond?”

“Depends on who is giving the compliment,” she muttered.

“No, it truly doesn’t. When someone expresses surprise, as many will, simply smile, tilt your head in a nod, and say, “Thank you.”

“What if they ask why I’m dressed like this?”

Loki tugged at her hand and brought her closer to dance a slow circle wanting her to grow used to the feel of the skirt and train before another could ask her to dance. “That depends on what you want to say.”

She started out stiff, but slowly relaxed into the gentle swaying. “I… I don’t know. I do not want to tell the truth, but I don’t lie well.”

“I am aware,” he snickered. “Blame it on us, Lauren and I.”

“What! How?”

“It is our feast, the first of many to come, and Lauren asked if you’d like me to make you something as the notice of our return home was quite short. As most of the court have now seen what I create for Lauren, it will not be a stretch to think I would put you in something so… feminine as well, and if they comment on the change, you can always say that you quite like the softness of the design and are considering adding more such garments to your wardrobe.”

Her brow arched in amusement. “You are most devious.”

“Dear Sif, you have no idea,” he chuckled and bent her back over his arm.

“It’s a good thing I’m not the jealous type, or this would look highly suspicious,” Lauren said as she, with the twins following, walked out of the bedroom.

Loki lifted Sif up, but couldn’t take his eyes off his wife. She looked exquisite in the blue and gold and cream dress with its pattern of circles and diamonds and little bits of fringe. The twins had left her hair down in soft waves, framing her face, giving her a wild and free appearance. The high neckline currently hid her torque, easily remedied in a moment, but it was the back he longed to see and bid her turn with a circle of his hand.

She chuckled but did as he asked, turning to show him the ropes of amber beads which draped across her bare back. “Do I pass muster, elskan min?” she teased, smiling at him over her shoulder.

“More than pass,” he purred, striding away from Sif to go to Lauren, take her hand, and bow deeply over it. “You are so stunning, my love.”

A light blush pinked her cheeks. “Thank you, kind sir,” she smiled and bobbed a little curtsey.

“It’s such a unique dress,” Annekke murmured. “You will be the envy of all the women.”

“And Lady Sif will be second,” Anitra smiled, gazing at Sif’s red lace. “How exquisite. What a pair they will make on your arm, my Lord,” she said to Loki.

“The most beautiful women in attendance,” Loki agreed. “Thank you, ladies. Enjoy the feast. We will see you in the morning.”

“Oh, I…” Lauren bit her lip.

“What darling?” Loki frowned.

“It’s alright, my lady,” Annekke winked. “We will see everything is prepared and waiting.”

Lauren blushed and shot Loki a glance. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“What are you up to?” Loki asked.

“A surprise and I’ll thank you to keep from spoilin’ it by askin' questions you don't need to!”

She gave him such a look, Loki couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright! Alright. I won’t ask.” The twins giggled as they returned to the bedroom and bath beyond to clean up, while Loki led Lauren to Sif. “Well, my heart? Do you give final approval?”

“I certainly do. Sif you look wonderful!” Lauren said as she took Sif’s hands.

“Thank you. We’ve decided if anyone should ask, it’s your fault I look like this,” Sif snickered.

Lauren giggled. “I’ll gladly take the blame.”

“Darling?” Loki held out her dagger.

Lauren’s eyes widened. “Even now?”

“You should get used to wearing it.” Loki flicked his fingers. A thigh sheath, unseen beneath her skirt, appeared on her thigh, and he stepped closer to show her the opening in her dress where he slipped the dagger and secured it in place. “Easily accessible should you need it.”

“I wear one as well,” Sif said, patting her thigh. “Usually,” she glared a Loki.

He gave his fingers a secondary flick, and she nodded her thanks. “Lauren was curious to know how one could fight in such clothing.”

Sif nodded slowly in understanding. “This dress is too tight to fight in with any success, so the first thing would be to open the seams, giving yourself the ability to move freely. Then it would be about holding an attacker off long enough for help to arrive. Loki?”

“Mm?” he hummed, distracted by the bareness of Lauren’s back beneath his palm.

“Come at me.” Sif waved him forward.

He shrugged and stepped forward, only to nearly take the heel of her hand to his nose.

“Nose, solar plexus, foot, and groin will incapacitate your assailant long enough for you to get away. If that fails, stab them in soft tissue.” The dagger from her thigh appeared in her hand, and Sif flipped it so the hilt pointed down before jamming it in Loki’s thigh, stomach, and the toward his throat. “All will do damage, allowing you to get away.”

“I’m so glad I could participate,” Loki gasped.

Lauren laughed. “You’ll live. Thank you, Sif. Tomorrow I may not say it, but for now, thank you for the lesson.”

“Anytime,” Sif agreed.

“Well, now that you’ve taught my wife to beat me up, let’s go eat,” Loki chuckled, shooing them toward the door.

Lauren scooped Socks into her arm and took Loki's with the other. “Let’s. I’m starvin’.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Thor is a bonehead, Loki is up to his usual tricks, and Fandral is a sweet scoundrel.

## Chapter Sixteen

 

* * *

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Sif muttered for the third or fourth time as she came to a stop.

Lauren turned to face her and reached for the hands she was twisting nervously together. “Sif, what’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“Everyone laughs,” she whispered, pressing her hands to her belly. “This is so different.”

“But what is the best thing that could happen?” Lauren asked, twining their fingers together.

Sif shot a glance a Loki who smiled and nodded encouragingly. “He… he may finally see me as a woman and realize he’s madly in love with me.” Sif shook her head. “Foolishness.”

“You never know, Sif. Occasionally even the Asgardian male has a moment of clarity,” Loki chuckled.

Sif’s smile was quick and gone as her nerves paled her face. “I’m going to make a fool of myself.”

“Stop it,” Lauren huffed and gave her hand a sharp tug. They were standing in a side hall off the main thoroughfare which would take them to the dining hall, or so Loki had explained, allowing them a few moments alone before returning to the public eye. “You are stunnin’. I know this feels… different than you’re used to, but Sif, you’re gonna knock people’s socks off tonight.”

Sif smiled a little when Socks the kitten meowed at his name. “I’m used to being invisible.”

“No, you’re used to hidin’ behind your armour, but this,” Lauren motioned toward her dress, “is just a new kind of armour. It’s a woman’s armour, and once you learn to use it, you’ll be just fine.”

“Armour?” she huffed. “I highly doubt it.”

“No, no. Lauren is right,” Loki agreed. “You appear more - and please do not take offence - but more a lady than at any other time I’ve known you. You may even find the men treat you with greater respect and a softness you weren’t expecting. Try and enjoy the attention, Sif.”

“And don’t fidget,” Lauren gently scolded. “If you appear uncomfortable, people will wonder why.”

“I usually stand with my arms crossed,” Sif murmured. “But if I were to do so now…” She made to try and sent an excessive amount of bosom heaving to the neckline of her gown.

“No, no!” Lauren giggled. “Let’s not do that. How about a drink? We’ll get you a glass of somethin’ you can carry and use if you’re nervous.”

Sif frowned. “How?”

“Well,” Lauren smiled and lifted her kitten to her chin. “Say someone asks you a question you’re not prepared for, you take a sip, givin’ yourself time to formulate an answer.”

“I will be drunk within the hour.”

“You don’t _actually_ need to drink. You pretend, sip, fake a swallow. And just cause you’re wearin’ a dress, doesn’t mean you can’t talk to people about the same stuff you always talk about. Clothes don’t make you someone else. Just be you, but a little girlier version.” Lauren smiled and hugged her before Sif knew it was coming. “And if all else fails, Socks makes a perfect security blanket. His purr is very soothin’.”

Sif laughed and hugged her back. “I may just take you up on that offer. Alright. Let’s go before I talk myself out of this.”

Loki held out his arm first to Lauren and then to Sif. “Ladies. The feast awaits.”

Still holding him high under her chin, Lauren rubbed against Socks’ furry head, listening to the little kitten’s mighty motor while taking in this new section of the palace.

Loki was keeping Sif occupied with questions about the guard and which tournaments she’d participated in and won recently. All were things Lauren had no idea Sif had competed in, making her happy Loki had thought of it, helping assuage some of Sif’s nerves.

She, on the other hand, was awed all over again by the enormity of the palace. The walls seemed to soar upward forever. The smooth modern walls of polished metal gave way to stone arches and pillars. In narrow niches, statues of people she didn’t know stood three times the height of any of the people walking by. The late evening sun shone through the arched windows at the end of the hall, casting beams of light on the patterned and polished floor.

Lauren wondered if she’d ever stop being amazed by the sheer magnitude of Asgard.

Loki led the way toward a high and wide archway, through which he guided them into a much darker hall. Here, again, the modern accents of Asgard had been foregone in favour of the charm of old stone and flickering torches.

Noise poured out from the opening at the end, the sound that of happy voices and celebration. She could see people standing in groups or seated around tables, many times more than what had been on the boat.

Here, again, pits lined the center of the room where massive carcasses were roasting. Servants would return with platters where pitmasters with long forks and large knives carved great hunks of meat from the succulent beasts.

As Loki led them from the shadows into the light, Lauren had to gape a little at the sheer size of it all. Tables spread out everywhere. People clambered and called to one another. It was like the biggest school cafeteria she’d ever seen with a second floor obtained by ascending a wide staircase where all the cool kids sat.

No one announced them, but still part of the hall fell to silence as Loki murmured, “Chin up, ladies. You are the most beautiful women in attendance.”

Lauren smiled and blushed. Sif’s smile was slightly more forced, but her chin lifted, and she walked with confidence toward the stairwell.

From one of the nearest tables, a man called out, “My lord! How fair is it to the rest of us that you escort Asgards two finest beauties?”

“Lady Sif simply has excellent taste to appear on my arm,” Loki chuckled as he swept them both through the hall.

A titter of laughter ensued.

A large man stood from another table, his eyes wide as he approached and offered Sif a deep bow. “Lady Sif, you would honour me if you would join me for the feast.”

Sif appeared taken aback by the offer. “That is most kind of you, Amar, but…” she faltered.

“You can't be stealin’ my dear friend away tonight, Sir Amar,” Lauren said, smiling sweetly as she stepped around Loki to link her arm through Sif’s. “Who else am I to turn to when that one,” she tilted her head at Loki, “takes up teasin’ his brother?”

“Lauren!” Loki gasped, then pouted at her.

More chuckles rippled around them, and Amar smiled when he offered another bow. “Of course, Princess. I should not have presumed otherwise.”

He returned to his seat, and Lauren continued on, a slow sway to her hips as she kept Sif from sprinting for the stairs.

“I feel like the stag during a hunt,” Sif murmured.

“You're doin’ fine.” Lauren squeezed her arm.

A round of boisterous laughter came from the second floor, and Lauren released Sif to collect the front of her dress. Loki’s warm hand rested against her back, and she smiled at him as she started up the stairs.

Here their group of friends waited. Thor and Odin, Hogun and Fandral, Volstagg, Daven, and their eldest daughter Glinda who looked quite starstruck to be seated at a table with the current and past king of Asgard.

The tables around them were full as well, some with people Lauren recognized, others she didn’t. But she smiled graciously when all the men stared and jolted to their feet.

“Loki, Lauren! I had thought we'd have to send a search party for you!” Thor called out.

Then Sif crested the stairs to Lauren’s right, and she watched gleefully as Thor’s eyes nearly bugged out. “Sif?”

“My king,” she dropped a short curtsey.

“You look…” Thor floundered.

“Splendid!” Fandral breathed, his eyes nearly as big as Thor’s.

“Different,” Thor murmured.

Lauren nearly face palmed. She could practically feel Sif’s confidence waver. “Different? Really, Thor?” she huffed and collected Sif’s arm. “She looks lovely, but then she always does!”

***

“Oh!” Loki gasped in sudden understanding. “Oh, my stars. Well, now that makes much more sense,” he murmured looking from the downtrodden Sif to his idiot brother and back.

Lauren frowned at him. “What?”

“Nothing. Nothing, darling. I'll explain later.” Thank the Norns he’d figured that out before making a right mess of things. “Forgive my brother, Lady Sif,” Loki said as he herded the two women toward the last of the seats and held a chair out each. “I'm afraid he never did learn to think before he spoke.”

“I beg your pardon!” Thor huffed.

“As you should, brother. As you should. Trying to teach you decorum was migraine-inducing, wasn't it, Father?”

Odin archer a brow, his eye taking in all and seeing more than most. “Quite right. Your mother washed her hands of it long ago.”

“You're both impossible,” Thor scoffed. “Sif knows what I meant.”

“Clearly you dislike the change,” Sif quipped, not bothering to look at Thor. “That is too bad as Lauren and I both agree I have far too much armour in my wardrobe. Perhaps I'll make a few changes.”

“Why ever would you do that?” Thor snorted.

Loki kicked him under the table.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Terribly sorry. My foot slipped,” Loki muttered.

“I for one think Lady Sif looks lovely. It is past time she showed her softer side to Asgard,” Odin smiled kindly.

Sif blushed and looked down at her plate. “Thank you, All-Father.”

“You are like a rose which has bloomed suddenly and without warning,” Fandral said softly. “Divine, Sif. Truly.”

Loki glanced a Fandral and could have slapped a hand to his face. And here he thought catching Fandral’s attention would be difficult. Apparently not, but he was not the one Sif was hoping to attract as Loki had initially thought.

His imbecilic brother was.

Sif blushed and smiled at him. “Thank you, Fandral.”

“The colour is lovely on her, isn't it?” Lauren gushed.

Loki blinked, glanced her way, felt the irritation for his brother radiate through his heart stone, and decided to keep his mouth shut. Thor had thoroughly stuffed his foot in his mouth. Loki would not be responsible for getting it out and began filling Lauren’s plate as well as his own.

“It is,” Daven agreed. “Lady Sif you look very fetching. I may need to speak with Madame Lanche if this is the type of work she’s currently producing.”

“Bah!” Volstagg grumbled. “You don’t need to be dressing so grandly, woman. I won't be having the young bucks sniffing around my wife. Or you girl,” he said to Glinda when she made to speak. “You're too young yet for those thoughts.” He wagged his finger at Glinda.

“And Madame Lanche didn’t make my gown, Daven. Loki did.”

Thor’s head snapped up, and his eyes narrowed dangerously at Loki with Sif’s words. “He did, did he?”

“Yes,” Lauren said, her voice distinctly icy, “he did, at my request, Thor. It wasn't as if we gave her time to have one made with how fast this day arrived.”

Thor flinched. “Of course, Lauren.”

Loki moved his leg out of the way before Thor could kick him beneath the table. “Wine, love?” he asked Lauren.

“Please, elskan min,” she smiled sweetly at him. “Perhaps you should have taken up Amar’s invitation to dinner, Sif. He, at least, appears to know how to treat a lady.”

“I am well versed in the proper treatment of a lady,” Fandral pouted.

“You are well versed in the proper seduction of a lady,” Hogun muttered. “But our Lady Sif is not so easily charmed, and though she appears as soft and refined as any one of the flowers of Thor’s court, we all know she is a diamond, honed sharp on the battlefield. She will likely stab you with her hair ornament if you get out of line.”

Sif burst out laughing and grinned at Hogun. “Thank you, my friend.”

From there the tension broke, allowing the table to return to its previous jovial quality. Loki relaxed, listening to Lauren speak, her hands animated when they weren't working to keep Socks off the table. But he was acutely aware of the dark, gloomy cloud hanging over his brooding brother.

***

With dinner finished, the group moved out of the feast hall and into a second chamber as big and grand as the first where already the musicians played, and the dancing had begun.

Lauren had slipped away to dance and laugh with Glinda and see the child thoroughly enjoyed her first grownup feast, while Sif mingled, carrying Socks in one arm and a horn of mead in her other hand.

She’d been a resounding success in her dress. So much so, she’d taken to returning to Loki’s side time and again, to allow him to run interference for her when the offers to dance and to take a walk in the gardens had become overwhelming.

At one point, she’d marvelled it was as if all of Asgard had suddenly seen her as a woman. A flush of pleasure had darkened her cheeks and seemed to be a permanent part of her face with how happy she was.

Thor, on the other hand, was not pleased.

“Ridiculous,” Thor grumbled, sidling up beside Loki who was enjoying watching Lauren learn a quick stepping dance from Glinda.

“Whatever has put your cape in such a twist?” Loki sighed, tired of his attitude.

“I don't like it.”

“Why? Sif looks stunning.”

“She looks… not herself!” Thor huffed.

“Is it that she looks not herself, or is it that now others are looking at her and seeing just how beautiful she is?”

“Shut up, Loki,” Thor growled.

“Did you expect to keep her forever at your side, unchanging and without hope for a future?” Loki snapped.

Thor looked taken aback before his brows lowered. “Maybe. Besides, she has a future. One at my side.”

“Did you ever stop to think the future she wanted is not the one you held out to her? Perhaps she wants a home. Husband. Children!”

“Why now?” Thor sighed. “I thought… she was happy.”

Loki crossed his arms and returned to watching Lauren. “Because Lauren is far more observant than you or I and is very easy to talk to.”

“Is… is Sif truly unhappy?” Thor asked.

He’d never heard his brother so uncertain, and Loki took a modicum of pity on him. “With her place? No, brother. But one can be satisfied with their career yet still want more.” The fair golden head of Fandral caught his eye as he made his way toward Sif. “It appears one of us is quite smitten with the softer side of Sif.”

Thor frowned. “I like that even less.”

“Why?” Loki asked, already aware of the cloud of jealousy surrounding Thor.

“He’s a scoundrel! He will hurt her when his interest wanes.”

“What if it didn't? Perhaps our Sif will be the one to tame Fandral's wild ways.”

“I won't allow it.”

Loki arched a brow. “Since when did the King of Asgard become a tyrant? You would rule the free will choices of your subjects now, Thor? I'm afraid not even I could not save you from the wrath of my wife if you were to pull such a stunt.”

Thor only grunted and looked away from where Fandral was working hard to charm Sif into dancing with him.

“And after how you treated Sif at dinner, I highly doubt she would take anything you say seriously.”

“What! How did I treat her?” Thor scoffed.

“You practically said you hated her dress.”

“I do not!”

“And the idea of her adding more such pieces to her wardrobe was abhorrent to you.”

“It is not!”

Loki only glared at him. “You could have fooled me, brother. I believe your exact words were she looked “different," and when she voiced expanding her wardrobe you said, “Why would you want to do that?” What were the rest of us to think?”

Thor looked slightly green. “I did not mean it that way.”

“What way did you mean it then?” Loki huffed.

“I've… always thought her lovely just as she was. There was no reason to change her attire.”

Loki arched a brow. “Do you have feelings for our fair Sif, brother?”

“No! No, of course not,” Thor protested.

He could taste Thor’s lie on his tongue. “Perhaps you need to ponder why it is her change, and the attention she is now gaining from said change, bothers you so much?” Loki murmured as he walked away to join Lauren.

He smiled at Glinda who grinned back and darted away to join her mother. The girl had grown more comfortable with him over dinner, something which pleased Loki greatly.

“Darling,” he murmured, sweeping Lauren into his arms. “I'm desperate for your company.”

“I've been gone all of ten minutes,” she snickered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Ten minutes which lasted hours,” he whined and nuzzled his nose against her jaw.

“Flirt,” she giggled. “Thor still poutin’?”

“Quite epically, yes.”

“Good. I hope you gave him what for.”

“Darling, that is cruel,” Loki chuckled. “As he is the one Sif wants, one would think you’d be slightly more sweet to him.”

“He deserves a kick in the pants for how he reacted!” she muttered. “So, you figured it out?”

He nodded as they swayed together. “Though I must admit I originally thought it Fandral she'd set her sights on.”

Lauren burst out laughing. “Oh, that's funny!”

Loki chuckled along with her. “I must admit it made very little sense to me. Though with Thor being an absolute ass to her, perhaps Fandral and his smooth tongue will win her over.”

She looked over at Sif and Fandral. “Maybe… maybe you could talk to him? Get him to lay off a little?”

“Or,” Loki smiled deviously, “we could leave them be and let Fandral’s attention drive my brother mad.”

“Why would it drive Thor…” Lauren gasped. “Really?” she squealed when she caught his meaning. “He likes her too?”

“He is pretending he doesn’t, but yes. I believe he does.”

When the shadow fell over them, Loki looked up at Heimdall. “Guardian?”

“My prince, it would be a great honour if you would permit me to dance with your lovely wife,” Heimdall said, bowing to them both.

Loki looked to Lauren, who’s blush was an answer in itself. “As long as you promise not to charm her away, Heimdall,” he chuckled softly.

“Oh, stop!” Lauren huffed. “Why don’t you go save Sif from Fandral’s attention.”

She shooed him away and offered her hand to Heimdall, blushing all the harder when the big Guardian bowed over it and kissed her knuckles. Loki continued to chuckle as he walked away, knowing Heimdall would look after Lauren and treat her with the utmost respect.

Heading for Sif, Loki picked a horn of mead off a passing tray and drank deeply. He’d missed the feasts of Asgard. The food, the drink, the ability to mix and mingle. In this atmosphere, he felt less an outcast. It had been easier to fit in when he was younger, still using his title of Revelry rather than Mischief, and found he was enjoying himself in the same way once again.

Right up until Sigyn stepped into his path. “A moment, Prince Loki.”

He stepped around her. “I haven’t one to spare.”

“Loki, please!” she whispered.

Unfortunately, the desperation in her voice tugged at him in the same way it used to. Loki sighed but motioned for her to step back out of the view of the eyes now watching them intently. “I will give you one minute to speak.”

She fiddled with her sleeve, her gown of dark green velvet looking drab when he compared it to the exquisite dress Lauren currently wore. When her hand lifted to wrap a curl of hair around her finger, he lost his patience. “Speak!”

She jolted and stared at him with wide eyes. “Why are you doing this?”

“It is not I who did _anything_!” Loki hissed. “You are the one who sought to take Lauren’s place. I told you, Sigyn, right after I finished the Brúðr Steinn you were not my Ástvinur. To hear from Thor how you went to Father, petitioned to be my _bride_? How dare you!”

“I did it for you!” she gasped. “So you would be freed of your confinement! How was I to know you would have an Ástvinur? No one believed it would ever happen. I did what I thought right to save you!”

“I did not need _saving_!” Loki snapped.

“You were sitting in a prison cell!” she cried, eyes full of tears.

As they’d drawn more attention, Loki threw up his hand and a shield with it. Silence surrounded them as he blocked the noise from coming in or leaving. “I deserved to be there.”

“No you didn’t!” she snapped.

“I killed hundreds, _thousands_ of human with my actions! Yes, I damn well did deserve to be in that cell!” She reached out to him, but Loki brushed her hands away. “You haven’t the right!”

“But I love you! We were meant to be together! You _promised_!”

“I was nothing more than a foolish child! Grow up, Sigyn! I am wed to the woman I love, honour, and cherish above all others. There is nothing here for you. Not now.” Loki shook his head, feeling nothing but pity for her.

“You are wrong. I know you love me,” she insisted.

Anger had him drawing himself up tall. “Once, perhaps. But we were friends, and what love I may have had for you was nothing but the kind between friends. Lauren is my heart. She will be my heart until the end of our days. If you incorrectly thought otherwise, I am sorry.”

“Loki!” she gasped, staring at him in horror.

“I feel nothing for you, Sigyn. Nothing.”

Tears flooded her eyes. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do. The only woman I see is Lauren.” He took a menacing step forward. “And if you had anything to do with the attack on her today, or come at her in any way in the future, I will not hesitate to rip out your heart.”

Her chin gave one quiver before she disappeared in a sparkle of red magic.

Loki sighed, wanting to be relieved to have gotten this confrontation out of the way, but he closed his eyes instead, trying to discern if he’d made things better or worse in regards to the future and the _feeling_ he had about Lauren. But all he heard was silence.

“Do not worry so much, Loki.”

He opened his eyes to find his father standing before him. “How did mother do it? Have these… premonitions and not worry about them?”

“She took them in as they came, spoke of them with me, and we made a plan as best as we could before she let them go.”

Loki drank deep from his horn and found Lauren laughing in the arms of Heimdall. “And if the vision had been of Mother? Of danger coming her way. Could you simply let it go?”

When Odin looked up, Loki realized that was precisely what he’d done.

“You knew? You knew there was danger yet you did nothing?”

“Frigga did not have visions which could be changed, Loki. What the Norns showed her came to pass. Every time.”

Loki reached for the wall, needing something to hold him up. “So it is certain?”

“I said Frigga’s visions came to pass. You have not had enough to know that yet,” Odin said, lightly patting his arm. “You cannot live your life in fear, my son. Prepare as best you can, as I know you will, and move forward.”

Odin left him there, fighting to recover his composure, then Loki straightened and continued toward Sif and Fandral. It appeared she had extracted herself from Fandral’s tender attention, leaving him standing to the side of the hall pouting, holding her glass and Lauren’s kitten as Sif took a turn around the dance floor with Volstagg.

“It appears you’ve met your match,” Loki snickered.

Fandral through him a haughty glance. “So it seems.” He handed Socks to Loki as the kitten was currently chewing on his finger. “Little needle teeth.”

Loki let Socks climb his arm to perch on his shoulder. “You do realize Sif tolerates you, but your womanizing has never sat well with her. If you are serious about this pursuit, you’d best clean up your act.”

“As the God of Mischief, I thought you would be better at spotting a ruse when you saw one,” Fandral smirked at him.

Surprised, Loki arched a brow. “One would think. Perhaps you should explain yourself?”

He laughed as he leaned closer. “After all these years, and the thousands of hours together, you think I’m so blind I haven’t seen Sif cast a longing glance your brother’s way? Then when he was with Jane and the pain that put in her heart? Pfft!” Fandral snorted. “Thor, of course, Norns bless him, is completely oblivious.”

“Does everyone know of her preference?” Loki asked curiously.

“No.” He shook his head. “I believe you, and I are the only ones. But then I have had much practice when it comes to reading the likes and preferences of women.” He cleared his throat softly. “And there was the time she soundly told me the sun of Asgard would freeze over into ice before she’d let me lay a hand on her.”

Loki burst out laughing. “So she is aware your _praise_ is all an act?”

“My praising of a beautiful woman is never an act, but her initial appearance was a pleasant shock. Then when Thor stuffed his foot in his mouth, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to both lift Sif up and make your brother squirm.”

“My dear, Fandral,” Loki grinned wickedly. “How is it you and I never got into trouble together in our younger years?”

“I was busy chasing skirts, and you were busy being dark and brooding,” Fandral snickered.

“I do not like the look of the two of them together,” Sif said, a smile curling her lips as she returned on Volstagg’s arm.

“Mmm. It is disconcerting,” Volstagg chuckled. “I shall leave you to deal with the two rascals, Lady Sif, as my wife will quite skin me if I do not now dance with her.” He gave the group a nod and left to find Daven.

Loki cast a glance at the dance floor, only to find Lauren laughing at something Odin was saying as they danced together. It made him pout for this reminded him a little too much of the party of Lauren’s mother where everyone danced with her and left him to twiddle his thumbs for a good hour.

“Now, what are you two up to?” Sif demanded when Fandral handed back her cup.

“Why, Sif dear. Whatever would make you think we were up to anything?” Loki asked.

“You appear two deviants about to cause chaos,” she grumbled.

Fandral pressed a hand to his heart. “I am hurt, Sif. Hurt.”

She was in the process of chuckling into her cup when Thor stomped over. Loki could tell she was hurt, still, by the dismissive way Thor had spoken to her and shot a glance at Fandral who casually placed his hand on Sif’s arm, an action which did not escape Thor.

“Lady Sif. Dance?” Thor asked bluntly.

Sif lifted her chin, eyes flashing defiance. “I have already agreed to dance with Fandral. Perhaps later, _my king_.”

Without missing a beat, Loki took the cup from her fingers as Fandral gallantly bowed and tucked her hand in his arm.

“You haven’t danced until you do so with me, my Lady Sif,” Fandral said as he guided her away from their little group.

“However did you manage to charm Jane for so long?” Loki asked once Sif and Fandral were out of earshot.

“Shut up, Loki,” Thor muttered.

“No, I am asking seriously,” he pressed. “You haven’t shown one moment of charisma with Sif, which I happen to know you possess as you’ve been excellent when it comes to Lauren. But ever since Sif arrived at the table you have done nothing but stick your foot so far in your mouth I am surprised you do not mumble.”

Thor ran his hands down his face. “Things were… simple with Jane. Things are not so simple with Sif.”

“Well, she did hit you with her car,” Loki snickered. “Humans do tend to find us impressive. Sif is not so easily swayed by your looks and your size and your power. And you quite hurt her feelings.”

“Which I would have apologized for had _someone_ not swept her away to dance.” Thor glared daggers at Fandral.

“Perhaps you should try again, using words like _please_ and _I apologize_ when you speak with her. You didn’t even tell her she looked nice.” Loki shot him a hard look.

Thor appeared sheepish but nodded. “Would you be kind enough to inform Sif I would appreciate the pleasure of her company on the terrace.”

He left before Loki could do more than nod his agreement. Lauren hurried over to take his hand.

“What is it? What’s happened? Why is Thor leavin’?”

Loki cupped her chin and snickered as he bent to take her lips in a soft kiss. “Thor goes to wait for Sif to join him so he can apologize for being rude.”

“And Fandral?” she asked.

“That too is taken care off,” Loki snickered. “It seems Fandral was taking matters into his own hands to jab at Thor. His praise is genuine, but he does not seek Sif for his own.”

A quiet giggle escaped Lauren. “So he’s more than just a flirt, hmm?”

“So it appears.”

Loki nodded toward the returning pair. Sif looked flushed with happiness, her smile brighter than it had been all day. She moved swiftly toward Lauren and bent to hug his wife.

“I was worried for nothing. Thank you.” Sif turned to Loki and held out her hand. “Both of you.”

Retaining control of her hand, Loki locked eyes with Sif. “It is a lovely night. I think you should take a walk on the terrace.”

“Perhaps later. I could use-”

Loki tugged hard on her hand. “No, Sif. Now. My brother has requested the pleasure of your company, and yes, those were his exact words.”

Her eyes went wide in understanding. “I… I see.” She swallowed hard, smoothed down the front of her dress, then looked again to Lauren.

“You’ll be fine. I have complete faith in you,” Lauren assured her.

“And if he says something stupid again, do not be afraid to hit him,” Fandral smirked.

Sif nodded, took a deep breath, and walked away.

“He better not screw this up,” Lauren murmured.

“He’s going to screw it up,” Fandral sighed.

Loki hummed for he wasn’t sure what his idiot brother would do.

“Loki?” Lauren said, looking up at him a bit slyly. “Any chance of, oh, I don’t know, watchin’ from a distance?”

“Darling,” he purred. “How wonderfully devious of you,” Loki chuckled and flicked a hand.

The three of them landed in the shadows of the terrace where Fandral gave a giddy whispered squeal at being included.

“Shh!” Lauren hissed.

The wide terrace overlooking Asgard was empty and dark for the moment, but Loki knew Thor better than his brother knew himself. The big blond preferred the side which overlooked their mother’s garden and had thus placed them nearby but made sure they wouldn’t be seen.

Thor stood along the rail, arms crossed, staring out at the night. Head tilted back he seemed to be studying the sky.

They all watched as Sif arrived in the doorway. Paused to slide her hands down her dress again, then made her way forward.

“Thor?” she called softly.

He turned and smiled. “I was afraid you wouldn’t come.”

Sif moved up beside him. “When my king requests my presence, what else could I do?”

“Sif,” Thor sighed. “Forgive me for earlier. You surprised me with your appearance, and I tripped over my tongue. What I should have said is you look…” He appeared to flounder for a second time.

A sigh left Sif as she turned to face him. “You hate it, don’t you? That’s why you can’t speak. Does seeing me like this so upset you?”

“No!” he nearly shouted and reached for Sif’s shoulders only to hesitate before touching her. “No. It… disconcerts me. You have always been lovely, but now you appear so… soft. Fragile. Delicate. I feel clumsy next to you.”

Confusion wrinkled Sif’s brow. “I do not understand. Is my being a sword at your back all that I am good for to you? Is my acceptance of the fact that I’m a woman that much of a challenge to you, Thor?”

“Yes.”

Loki could have killed him when Sif gasped, hurt flashing over her face. Lauren groaned quietly and pressed her palm to her mouth, and Fandral looked ready to leap out and come to Sif’s defence.

“Then-then I’ll go and take myself from your presence,” Sif whispered, turning away.

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Thor snapped grabbing her by the arm.

Sif was having none of it and quickly slammed her elbow into Thor’s jaw, her foot into his thigh, and her fist into his side. Knowing just how hard she could hit, Loki winced in sympathy.

“Dammit, woman!” Thor bellowed, refusing to release her arm. He swung her around and pinned her against the balcony railing. “Will you listen to me for one Valhalla damned moment! I’m not Loki. I can’t just turn a phrase like that silver-tongued devil!”

“Then speak plainly, Thor or let me go. I think I’ve had my feelings hurt enough for one night!”

“You’re beautiful!” he roared. “Alright! You’ve always been beautiful, but you cleared the stairs tonight, and my heart plummeted to the stones because now everyone else is seeing it too. I thought you so stunning the moment you appeared claiming to be better with a sword than any man, but you were only interested in a spot at my side, nothing more. Now, here you are, looking like a goddess and stopping my mind from functioning, and Loki is nattering in my ear about how a place at my side is no longer enough, and suddenly I am faced with the reality that you want _more_. More with someone who you can have a family and find love with and that person will not be me.”

Sif stared up at him in silence before slowly shaking her head. “Loki was right. You are an idiot.”

“After everything I just said, _that_ is how you respond?” Thor barked.

“You’re a daft fool,” she murmured as she reached up to cup his cheek. “ _You_ have never shown an interest. You take women to your bed at every turn. You found Jane, lost her, found her again. Then Frigga passed. Then Jane left you. And now you are back to taking women of all nature to your bed and wonder why I never let on I have feelings for you? There was never a moment, Thor! How could I?”

It was Thor’s turn to stare at her in shock. “You… have feelings for me?”

“I do,” Sif whispered.

He swallowed thickly. “Which… which ones?”

Sif licked her lips, pressed slowly up on her toes, and placed a kiss on Thor’s cheek. “When you are through chasing every skirt that swishes, you know where to find me to ask me again.” She stepped out from under Thor’s looming form and made her way toward the door only to stop a few yards away. “And this?” She waved her hand at her body. “I didn’t do this for Lauren.”

“For who?” Thor croaked.

“I did it for me. I am _more_ than just another sword in your arsenal.” She lifted her chin and walked away.

A roll of thunder and a crack of lightning preceded Thor leaping from the terrace as his brother disappeared to brood like the storm gathering overhead.

“Oh, my stars!” Lauren squealed and jumped up and down.

“Darling?” Loki frowned. “That did not quite go as planned. Why are you so happy?”

“It went _better_!” she laughed and danced out of the shadows to spin a circle. “Now they’ll be on even ground.”

“Do you understand any of this?” Fandral muttered. “Is it female logic? For I am flummoxed.”

“Don’t y’all see! If she’d just given in, fawned over him, fallen under his damn spell, she’d been no better than the women he’s always escortin’ into dark corners. Now, she’s made her position clear. She won’t just be some fling. If he wants her, Thor’s gonna have to work for it, and he’s gonna have to make some changes. I’m so proud!”

She gave another loud squeal and dashed through the door to chase after Sif.

“That…” Fandral murmured.

“Actually makes sense,” Loki finished, scratching Socks’ chin when the kitten purred in his ear. “Thank the Norns I have an Ástvinur. Female logic is… scary.”

“You’re poor brother.”

“Hm. He will actively have to court Sif if he wants her. I think that is his first decision,” Loki said, following after Lauren.

“Are you going to assist? Or sit back and watch the show?” Fandral asked.

“I plan on assisting,” Loki grinned wickedly at Fandral. “Sif.”

Fandral burst out laughing, then nearly choked on it when Sif turned narrowed eyes and a hard glare their direction. “Oh, shit. How are going to explain spying? I do believe your wife outed us.”

“It’s all for the greater good. And it was Lauren’s idea,” Loki murmured, and though he adored his wife, he was completely willing to use her as a shield between himself and Sif.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Smut, smut, smut, toys. NSFW

## Chapter Seventeen

 

* * *

Loki watched Lauren dance with Fandral as he drank from a glass of wine. The young ones such as Glinda, yet too innocent for the slightly debauched feasts of Asgard, had all been escorted out by their parents not long ago, followed by the elders who were past the age of such celebrations.

The music was slowly beginning to change, moving away from the traditional dance styles into the heat of a beating drum which would soon start to warm the blood even as the lights began to lower. Men were shedding their outerwear, knowing the temperature would spike quickly, and many a woman was eyeing them with anticipation.

Sif sidled up beside him. “I think I will depart for the evening. Too many of the men seem inclined toward plying me with drink and peeling off my dress.”

Her honest words made him chuckle. “Considering the state of your high flush, I think you've had enough drink. Unless you’d like Amar or one of the others to assist you in peeling off your dress,” he teased.

“Loki,” she leaned closer and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for everything, but I won't hesitate to stab you.”

Loki laughed. “Can I shorten the distance for you, Sif?” he asked, offering to open a portal.

She shook her head. “I am not so intoxicated I can’t make it on my own. A walk will do me good. And in the process,” she plucked a sleepy Socks from his shoulder, “I'll drop this little scamp off at your chambers.”

“Thank you, Sif,” Loki nodded. “He does make it difficult to seduce my wife when he's purring in my ear.”

“Don't wear her out, Loki. She's got training in the morning, and it will be difficult enough without being tired,” Sif said as she walked away.

Clearly, the drink had affected her somewhat as she usually would have reddened and run away when sex was discussed. This much more confident and relaxed Sif impressed him.

But Loki returned his attention to the dance floor where Lauren was laughing at whatever Fandral was saying. If a shot of jealousy whipped through him, he ignored it and sent green magic rippling over him, leaving him standing in boots, breeks, and nothing but a slightly gaping tunic. Lauren never could resist the flashes of his bare skin, her fingers always drawn to his forearms or the open space between his collars.

Downing the rest of the wine, Loki set his glass on a flat surface and began to glide his way across the dance floor. People parted for him, but not out of fear or intimidation. They smiled, some amused, some in fondness knowing they were not the prey he stalked.

Fandral smirked at him over Lauren's head, stepped back, bowed and kissed her hand as Loki’s arms went around her waist. “My thanks for the dance, your highness. But it appears your husband would like you back.”

“Mm, he’s possessive that way,” Lauren giggled, tilting her head back to smile up at Loki.

He nodded to Fandral as the man took his leave. “No one blames me for it either, pet. They too would be most possessive if you were theirs.” He bent and kissed her, letting the desire he was fighting seep into her delightful mouth.

The drumbeats began to thud, echo in his chest with the pounding of his heart.

Lauren broke away, but only to turn into him, place her hands on his chest and slide one into the open space between his collars. “Look at you so relaxed and unkempt. You know,” she purred and seemed to slink closer, “I just love it when I can get my hands on you.” A devilish light glowed in her eyes. “Our my mouth,” Lauren whispered.

Before he could guess what she was about, she placed a kiss on his bare flesh, then licked a path up his sternum. “Gods! Lauren.” He rumbled a near growl when desire dropped like a stone into his loins.

“You think I didn’t see you standin’ over there lookin’ all broody and sexy next to Sif?” She nipped a mark into the skin of his throat. “Starin’ at me like you want to devour me?” She lightly sucked his hammering pulse point.

“Elskan min, if you do not stop, I will be forced to take matters in hand,” he purred against her ear.

“Or I could take matters in hand,” she whispered and gripped him gently through his pants then let go. “But I’d rather you danced with me.”

“Wicked, teasing woman!” he snarled, gently kneading the bare flesh of her back. “That was most cruel.”

“But effective,” she smiled. “Dance with me.” Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her body swayed into his.

They seemed to melt together, letting the heat of the room, the heavy drums, and the low lighting sweep them away. Lauren moved with him and against him, her body a temptation he was helpless to resist, and by the time sweat had begun to gather on her back and trickle down her spine, Loki was desperately aroused.

“Loki,” Lauren lifted her head from where it had rested on his shoulder and breathed against his mouth. “There's somethin’ I forgot to tell you.”

“What's that, my heart?” he murmured, lightly brushing her lips with his.

Her lashes lifted to show him her verdant green gaze, full of wicked mischief. “I don't have anythin’ on under this dress.”

His cock jerked. “Really? You naughty girl,” he purred, tracing his fingers over her lower back as he wrapped them in illusion.

“Mm, I wanted to surprise you,” she sighed arching her back to lift her buttocks.

Loki took the invitation for what it was and delved his hands down the back of her dress to grab twin handfuls of her soft flesh. Silky smooth and bare, he moaned at finding she spoke the truth. “My little deviant.”

“Only for you,” she sighed and smiled.

He drew her in tighter and slipped his hand down to lightly graze the crack of her ass. She gasped, and pleasure filled her eyes. Loki grinned as he sank his hand deeper and gently stroked the wet lips of her sheath. “Naughty girl. Is this all for me?”

“You know it is,” she panted and thrust back against his hand when he slowly pressed a single digit inside her.

“Perhaps we should move this party to our chambers,” he smirked, lightly stroking, barely penetrating her.

“Or we could play a game, Loki.” She smiled up at him with her big eyes, and he fell a little deeper for her, loved a little harder.

“And what game would you have us play?”

“Can you seduce me with nothin’ more than those hips of yours? Can you make me moan and lust for you right here? I've never danced like this with a man before, and I find I quite like it.”

There was a high flush on her face, a sparkle of drink in her eyes, and Loki bent his head to lick her lips. The sweet taste of Fandral's homemade brew hummed on his tongue. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but he hadn't been looking for it either.

“How much did you drink of Fandral's hooch?” he asked softly, knowing how potent such a brew was.

She pouted a little. “Just a sip.” The pout failed when a delightful giggle spilled from her lips.

“Maybe a bit more than a sip?” Loki chuckled.

“Maybe,” Lauren smirked. “But it was very tasty stuff.”

“It's also very strong, my love. You are not yet used to our alcohol. He should not have offered you any.” But he found he wasn't upset about it, only amused. Fandral's Brew was well known for its slight aphrodisiac quality. Not quite the same as wedding wine but similar. Soon his lovely bride would want nothing more than to slip away from the party and find a dark alcove.

Her smile dropped into a pout. “Does that mean you're not gonna dance with me?”

He drew his hands from her body and the back of her dress and reached for her arms. “Oh no, darling. We're going to dance.” He spun her around so he could feel her delectable ass against his loins and ground his hips against her. “Fandral's beverage will quite inflame you, pet. I bet even now your breasts burn and swell, aching for my touch.”

Lauren jerked to a stop. “Did Fandral roofie me?”

Loki chuckled and nibbled on her ear. “Not like you are thinking. The beverage releases inhibitions, but it would not make you unaware of what was happening, nor would you submit to another against your will. It simply… enhances your pleasure,” he purred as he caressed her abdomen and slipped his fingers in the open pocket of her dress.

Her curls were sloppy and wet when he brushed over them, her little jewel hard and swollen. He gave it a tender circle and watched her lashes flutter closed.

“I've wrapped us in illusion, but you must be quiet, pet. There are many who dance near, and I would not have your sweet moans grace any ear but my own.”

She grabbed the arm he had wrapped around her waist. “This isn't what I meant when I said seduce me on the dance floor, Loki.”

He thrust his hips into her ass and rocked her firmly into his hand. “But this is how I wish to play the game,” he chuckled darkly and bent his head to suck a mark beneath her ear. “Does your body not burn for me?” he asked, lightly petting her slick core. “Do you not ache and throb and desire release?”

She reached up with her free hand gripped his hair. “Yes.”

“Then stop trying to dissuade me from my play and move with me.”

Lauren gave in and began to move with him, allowing his hips to lead hers as they danced together sinfully. What others saw was far from wholesome, their illusion writhed in much the same way, but Loki's hands roamed over her dress not inside it.

Still, they fit into the writhing sea of bodies, all loose, lost to base instincts and the need to mate, entice one another with their seductive movements. Such was the way of the best feasts of Asgard.

Lauren gasped, and a tiny moan had her arching her head back, throat straining as she reached for her pinnacle, but when her eyes opened, they once again glowed violet.

“Darling, your magic,” Loki whispered, feeling it push against his, twist and twine through his illusion and stroke it seductively as if his magic had form. “Oh, fuck,” Loki groaned, unable to believe how incredible it felt. “Lauren.”

“Loki… I…” She bucked her hips, and her nails dug into his forearm.

The pleasure she was feeling flowed with her magic and poured over Loki. It wrapped him up in sensual bliss, tugging at his mind. “Darling… breathe.” He reached out to her with his magic, trying desperately to lock hers down before his illusion failed, unable to find the will to stop touching her when he knew, _he knew_ , how incredible she was feeling.

“Loki… I'm gonna-" She inhaled sharply.

Her magic burst from her in a slow rolling wave, a fog of violet light which seeped around the feet of the other revellers. Whoever it came in contact with gave a startled moan, and the dancing went from naughty to downright sinful.

Loki held Lauren to him. His hand and body still while he watched in sheer amazement as couples groped and fondled each other, or where partners didn't suit, they broke apart and found ones who did. A frenzy of need for flesh erupted as breasts were bared and men’s mouths soon attached.

While it was not the first orgy Loki had borne witness too, it was perhaps the fastest. Usually, it took much more drink and many more hours of drums to have the men enticing the women to such displays of debauchery.

“Remind me never to let you drink Fandral's brew again,” he chuckled.

Lauren, resting her head back on his shoulder, slowly opened her eyes to take in their surroundings and gasped before flushing bright red. “Oh, my god!” she squeaked and turned to grip the collars of his tunic and keep her face down. “What the hell?”

Loki laughed, he couldn't help himself and wrapped her in his arms. “This is all your doing, love. It seems the combination of drink, magic, and sex has been rather… potent. Even I am feeling the randy effects of your magic.”

“I did not do that!” she protested then slowly looked up at his face. “Did I?”

“Oh yes, pet. You've quite stirred the blood tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if many a child were born nine months from now.”

Guilt flooded her face. “I feel terrible.”

“Lauren,” he crooned and gently kissed her. “It is fine. These parties always end this way. You simply gave this one a boost. What did you think happened after we left the feast on the barge?”

“Oh, my stars! Really?” she gasped. “But people are just… naked!”

He laughed and kissed her again. “A celebration of life, darling. Asgardians have not your Earthly views on sex and love. While the parties can become rather debauched, those doing the debauching are often married, or in some form of relationship. Others like Fandral find a willing partner.”

“But… but I've basically drugged all these people,” she whispered, shame thrumming in his heart stone.

“No,” he stated firmly cupping her cheek. “No, my heart, you haven't. Can't you feel it? Feel what your magic has wrought? This is love, Lauren. Love in its purest form. You let your love flow freely from your heart, and it has found a home in those around us. The heat was already there from the music and the drink. You only added the love.”

He reached down and circled his wrist, used his magic to coax a tendril of her violet mist to crawl up and sit in his palm. “Touch it. Feel it.” Already it was fading, but the effect would last a few hours.

Tentatively, Lauren passed her fingers through the swirl of purple and green and hummed softly at the feeling. “Warm and soft. Is that how love feels?”

“That’s how your love feels. Warm and soft, full of joy, happiness… acceptance,” he murmured, turning his hand to press their palms together and link their fingers.

Lauren lifted her free hand to his cheek. “Acceptance?”

“I’ve had so little acceptance in my life,” he whispered, lost to the green of her eyes.

A small smile graced her lips, a little sad around the edges. “I will always accept you. I always have.”

“I know, darling.” Loki dipped his head and gently nipped his teeth into her lower lip.

She purred deep in her throat. “While I’m happy everyone’s enjoin’ themselves, I would rather not be part of this… this…”

Loki snickered against her ear. “Orgy. I believe you’re looking for the word _orgy_.”

A bright blush coloured her cheeks. “Yes, well, um… still, I just…” She gave an exasperated breath and turned away to tug him by the hand toward the exit.

“Where are we going, pet?” he asked as they skirted a couple locked in a passionate embrace.

She threw him a smile over her shoulder. “Somewhere more private.”

“I could just wave a hand and take us directly to our chambers.”

Lauren stopped and turned toward him. She drew her fingers down his chest and tugged at his tunic. “For what I have planned, _pet_ , I want to live a little… dangerously. It’s like you said. I burn, Loki. But what I most want?” She took a step toward him and tilted her face up. Her smile became sultry, sexy, seductive as she pressed up on her toes and brushed their lips together. “Is to taste you. I want to drop to my knees and slide my mouth down your cock. I want to lick every long, thick inch of you, and suck until you come down my throat. But I want to do so with a little danger.”

Desire roared through him, dropped like a stone straight to his cock and made him hard as steel. “Lauren…”

“Come along, Loki,” Lauren purred, tugging his hand as she smiled and headed into the feast hall.

A dozen or more couples cuddled and kissed among the dark tables, the lantern light flickering and casting long shadows. One intrepid duo had moved onto something closer to rutting, but the shadows were deep around them, keeping their tryst mostly private.

Still, Lauren giggled, blushed, and tucked her chin down as she pulled Loki from the room and out into the hall. It was empty, and Lauren laughed again as she caught up the front of her dress and pulled him along when she broke into a run.

“Lauren, sweet. Where are you going?” Loki laughed, chasing after her, loving her carefree nature. Her excitement was infectious and reminded him again of how young and adorable she was.

She threw another smile his way. “You’ll see,” she quipped.

When she came to a curtained alcove, she drew to a stop and paused to listen, then twitched the curtain back and pulled him inside. Beyond, the window revealed Asgard’s late hour, the bright stars, and colourful nebulas, but the moons had yet to reach this side of the keep, leaving the alcove in heavy shadows.

Lauren turned to him with a smile and backed him against the wall. “I need to taste you,” she purred as she tugged his tunic open to reveal his overly tight pants. “I think you want me to.”

Her mouth was on him in a heartbeat, searing his flesh, working her soft lips over his hard chest. He hissed at the feeling when her tongue swept across his skin and swirled over his nipple. “Darling,” he moaned, running his hands up her arms and over her shoulders.

“I want to please you, Loki. I want to show you how much I love you, all of you. Every part,” she murmured, her hands skimming his ribs and abdomen to begin pulling on the ties of his breeks.

She freed him from them swiftly and had her hand wrapped around him but a moment later. She stroked him with her innate ability to know what he liked, and Loki moaned, unable to quiet the sound.

“My darling, if you do not put your pretty mouth on my cock, I will pin you against this wall and take my pleasure between your other lips,” he growled, only for her to laugh. The wicked sound sent tendrils of fire sliding through his blood.

“So bossy,” she teased, working her way down his body with her lips, her hand never slowing on his length. “But tonight is my night, and if you don't behave, I'll just have to forgo the surprise waitin’ in our room.”

She looked up at him and smiled. Loki tried hard not to whimper. His sweet innocence Lauren was looking at him like a tigress, ready to devour her prey.

“Well, I do like a surprise once in a while.” Especially if her surprise had anything to do with her and the lingerie boxes he’d glimpsed earlier that day. “And I wouldn't want to ruin your moment, my love.”

“Excellent,” she cooed and made to kneel. Loki swiftly created a pillow for which she giggled when she knelt upon it. Her eyes remained on his even as she flicked her tongue over his tip.

That first hot swipe had his thighs clenching. “Fuck, Lauren! Do not tease me, woman!”

“Oh, hush. Or do you want the whole keep to know you're at the mercy of my mouth?”

Perhaps he’d have to take back his decision never to let Fandral ply her with his brew again. She was quite feisty with it humming in her veins.

“If you’d stop teasing me and use your mouth, I would happily be silent, but all I hear is talk _ing_!” his voice went up when she licked him from root to tip and nipped his sensitive head. “Woman! You're a horrible tease!”

“Mm,” she hummed, still watching him. “But a fantastic flirt.”

She smirked up at him, and Loki couldn't help but laugh. “The best flirt,” he agreed. “Second only to me.”

A small giggle escaped her before she turned her attention to the task at hand. “I'm gonna taste every inch of you tonight.”

He made to respond, but her tongue darted out to kitten lick his crown, and sweep up and down his shaft. Loki reached for her hair, but Lauren pulled back and smiled.

“My way. Keep those hands to yourself.”

“And what am I supposed to do with them if I can't bury them in your stunning hair?” he asked.

“I don't know, Loki. Guess you'll have to figure that out.” She passed her tongue along the base of his cock and hummed in pleasure. “It's unfair how good you taste.”

Placing his hands flat against the wall, Loki fought to keep them there when all he wanted was to sink them into her locks and put her mouth on him where he most wanted her.

“Darling… please,” he murmured. She'd barely begun, and already he was sweating like a youth. His balls were so tight they ached, and she gave them a gentle fondle when finally she started to take him between her lips.

Slowly her heat enveloped him, and Loki struggled to refrain from either thrusting forward or coming instantly. She worked him with her hands, worshiped him with her mouth, and moaned sinfully when she caught the taste of him.

She was heat and passion to him. Her mouth the glory of Valhalla. He’d never felt quite so good as when his Lauren took him on her tongue and made him moan.

Loki dug his fingers into the rough surface of the wall. Lauren had started to hum, and the vibration was exquisite. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked firmly, laved her tongue over his head and rubbed the sensitive spot beneath his glands.

He could feel his release building, burning, bubbling up inside him but fought it down. He loved her mouth, adored how she worked him. How she took him deep and swallowed around his head to squeeze him so tenderly. He never wanted it to end but knew it would have to soon, or his balls would burst.

“Lauren,” he moaned when he looked down at her on her knees before him. She opened her emerald eyes, and all Loki could find in them was pleasure. She loved what she was doing, clearly, and it gave him the last jolt to send him tumbling into bliss.

The inferno in his balls erupted over her tongue and sent Loki reeling. Pleasure unimagined had his head smacking the wall behind him when he let out a sinful moan, deep and guttural and likely to carry beyond the heavy curtain.

In that moment, he found he didn't care. He didn't care if everyone in the palace heard him as he came apart for his wife. It mattered little, but when she moaned, soft and sexy, enough to cause his cock to jump on her tongue as she continued to suck and steal the breath from his lungs, Loki knew possessiveness like no other emotion. He would have no other hearing her sweet cries.

She released him only once she was through, though his cock had certainly not softened. Her hands continued to stroke and caress him, tease his sack and make him ache all over again.

“You taste so good,” Lauren sighed and laved her tongue over him again.

“Lauren,” he growled and bent to pull her to her feet. “Tease,” he muttered as he changed their positions and pinned her to the wall in their outer chambers. “I will have you now.”

He took her mouth, sealed their lips together, tasted himself on her tongue. Her arms went around his back, hands finding their way beneath his tunic so she could drag her nails down his spine.

“Loki, Loki wait!” she gasped when she wrenched her mouth from his.

“No,” he huffed and attacked her throat.

“But you were so good,” she purred. “Don't you want your surprise?”

Renewed interest surged through his loins. “You'd best be quick about it, woman,” Loki growled, all wolf in his voice.

Lauren shivered with excitement. “Five minutes. You can wait in the bedroom if you want.”

A little shyness appeared in the blush on her cheeks and had Loki softening his edge. “Take your time, my heart. I'm not going anywhere.”

Sweeping her off her feet, Loki carried her through the ajar door and came to a stop. “The twins have been busy.”

Above their bed in pretty garlands hung the Gledeblomstring. A pitcher of wine and two glasses sat on the foot, and the bed had been scattered with petals.

“Oh, it's beautiful…” Lauren whispered. “I didn't know they were gonna do that.”

“It does make sense. After all, tonight is officially our wedding night here on Asgard. Thor did marry us this morning before the court.”

Lauren stroked his cheek and kissed him sweetly. “Well then. Maybe you should put me down so I can get ready. Though, I don't have the same gown as before.”

Loki set a finger on her lips. “You wear what you wish, darling. Tradition was upheld on Midgard.” He set her down and let her go, a brilliant smile accompanied her blush as she hurried away. Looking down at his half-dressed state, he had to chuckle. She'd appeared polished and poised still, while here he stood, shirt agape and cock out, hard and ready for his wife.

Loki waved his hand and shifted his clothing to soft sleep pants. But instead of black, he made them white. He wanted white for her. He could never be truly pure of heart, but for her, he would try. He wanted to try and went to pour the wine, only to find a sleepy kitten curled next to the bottle.

“Little rascal,” he chuckled. “We need to find a better home for you.”

Loki remembered seeing the ‘cat tree‘ Lauren had in her room and flicked his fingers toward the windows. An elaborate one of levels and boxes and toys appeared in black and green and gold, but Loki smirked and flicked his fingers again, changing the gold into violet before picking up the boneless Socks and wandering toward the tower. At the very top where the sun's rays would reach it most of the day, he placed the kitten down on a soft, silk lined bed.

They'd have to see whether the kitten would prefer it to their bed, but perhaps it would keep Socks out of the way while he seduced his wife.

“Oh! You made him a house!”

Loki turned and smiled at Lauren standing in the open doorway. She looked lovely in her robe, but it was what lay beneath he wanted to see and crossed to stand before the fire and beckon her closer. “I thought it might keep him out of our bed, at least some of the time.”

“And keep him occupied,” Lauren agreed. She moved toward him and took his hand. “I think this is the first time I've ever seen you in white. It's a good look,” she smiled and traced a finger along Loki's waistband.

“White is traditional for a wedding on Midgard, is it not?”

“For the bride, yes,” she giggled. “Are you the bride tonight?”

“Terrible tease,” he scolded.

***

Lauren stepped closer and placed her hand on his bare chest. “But I'm a fantastic flirt.” His heart jumped beneath her palm. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

“Mm,” he hummed. “Are you wrapped up for a reason?”

“When a person is given a gift on Asgard, do y’all not wrap it first?”

“Are you a present, then, my love? A gift for our wedding night?” he asked, playing with the tie.

“And every night after,” she promised.

Hot desire flared to life in his eyes. “Do you know what happens when you gift yourself to a God, pet? You become theirs for all eternity.”

Lauren smiled and leaned closer. “I thought I already was. Open your present, my God of Mischief.”

Loki tugged at the tie, sending the sides of her robe falling open to reveal the black and gold lace confection she’d admired earlier. The twins had been very thorough, leaving the gown out on the seat in the closet along with her bottle of scent and a brush for her hair. Lauren had removed her jewelry, all but the torque around her neck, and let her gown fall to the floor before laying it on the seat. Her appearance in the mirror had shocked her into stillness when she’d stood there naked but for the thigh sheath and dagger.

Initially surprising, the longer she looked, the more confident she felt. Sexy. Dangerous. She’d wrapped her hand around the hilt and marvelled at herself. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined anything like what her life had become. Even with this newly added danger, she wouldn’t give it up.

The sheath was quickly removed, and the gown slipped on. It made her shiver with how soft and silky the lace felt sliding over her breasts. The long sleeves tickled the back of her hands when she adjusted the front. The deep ‘v’ plunged straight past her navel, revealing the serpents which surrounded it.

She felt like a sorceress, mysterious and beautiful when she dabbed scent on her throat, between her breasts, and on each wrist. Something about the fragrance seemed different tonight, stronger but somehow subtler. There was a heat to it which warmed her skin, and Lauren wondered if the twins were as tricky as Fandral, plying her with something which would seduce and arouse, but when the heat only warmed her flesh than faded, she wondered if this temptation was meant for Loki.

As her robe fell apart and he took in the confection of lace and bare skin, he inhaled deeply in surprise.

“By the Norns…” he whispered, pushing the robe off her shoulders.

His mouth hung open, and Lauren giggled. “I guess that means you like it?”

He swallowed thickly and nodded. “Madame Lanche is forgiven most of her transgressions with this one confection. Darling,” he breathed, taking her hand to turn her around.

His big warm hands stroked down her back, and Lauren sighed. She loved his touch. Loved the feel of his skin against hers. Loved how he seemed to just know how to touch her and where to touch her.

“You’re exquisite. You always are, but this…” his voice trailed off as he encouraged her to face him.

His eyes said what his words failed to. The gorgeous gown covered her from shoulders to wrists and straight to the floor, but for the plunging neckline which revealed the inner curve of her breasts, her abdomen, and navel.

“The twins left me a bottle of scent, but it smells… different somehow.” She tapped the side of her throat in invitation.

Loki’s arm went around her back, his other hand to her bare abdomen, and his nose to her throat. Gooseflesh rose on her skin when he drew his nose up her flesh and breathed deep.

“Mm, you smell divine…” he purred and sucked on her earlobe. “Like sweet sin.”

“But is it different?” she asked, shuddering with his attention.

“Deeper, fuller, with a touch of heat. Sensual,” he sighed. “I want to wallow right here. Breathe right here, so every breath is laced with your scent.”

Lauren whimpered when his lips latched to her pulse and sucked. “Loki…” She stroked her hand down his arm to his elbow.

“Tricky girls,” he chuckled after another moment. “Were you intent on seducing me tonight, my love?”

As he continued to suck kisses into her skin, Lauren could do little more than moan and nod.

“They laced your scent with the Elsker Duft. The Love Scent. It works well to warm the blood and fire the passions of your lover. You will feel the warmth, but I will feel the fire.”

“Y’all need to stop druggin’ people!” Lauren huffed, but Loki only laughed and dragged her closer.

“Not drugging. Enhancing. We enhance our pleasure with each other. Like with Thor’s power, the choice is never taken from another. If they truly are not interested, they could easily walk away. It happened even when you released your magic. Partners parted and found others. We believe pleasure is nothing to be ashamed of, but we would look harshly on anyone who created a potion or spell which took another’s free will.” He groaned when he found the dab of fragrance she’d placed between her breasts.

Lauren shifted her hands to his hair and held him close while he rubbed his nose on her skin and gently licked the flesh of her breast. “So what’s it like?”

“Every breath pulses fire to my cock. My blood pounds in my ears. My skin feels overly sensitive.”

Lauren smirked and used one hand to draw her nails lightly up his back. He hissed and sucked a dark mark in the flesh of her breast. It hurt a little, but he laved at it, and the discomfort disappeared.

Loki nudged the fabric, sliding the lace over her hard flesh, making Lauren moan when it dragged on her nipple. Then his mouth was there. Hot. Wet. Sucking pressure. He teased her with his tongue, drawing it over the bud, swirling around it, scraping his teeth over the nub. A soft moan worked its way free of her throat as Loki spread the lace farther apart, revealing both breasts, the fabric now gently bringing them closer together.

“You are so lovely, pet,” Loki sighed, breathing over her, arousing her further when his saliva cooled on her skin. His hands were gentle when they drifted over her, down her ribs, following the planes of her abdomen. Fingers dipped inside and down to stoke through her curls, tugging gently. “And so wet. I could drown in how wet you are.”

“I highly doubt that, Loki,” she snickered.

A wicked smile curled his lips. “Challenge accepted.”

Lauren blinked, uncertain what challenge he was accepting, but when he took her by the hand and led her toward the hearth before the fire, she clued in. “I thought I was supposed to be seducin’ you?” she smiled.

He placed her before the fire and began to draw the gown slowly from her shoulders. “Perhaps someday when I can look at you and not immediately grow so hard I find it difficult to walk, I will let you.”

“And when will that day be?” she asked, already reasonably sure of the answer.

“Never,” Loki smirked, releasing the lace to allow the gown to fall to the floor.

A flick of his fingers had a soft pelt appearing on the stones. “I figured as much,” Lauren chuckled and sat when he encouraged her down. Already she could feel the warmth of the fire contrast to the cool air in their bedroom keeping her nipples tight. “Thank you for not tearin’ the gown off.”

“As I hope to have you wear it for me again, that would have been foolish. Perhaps one night we will dine alone, and you can wear it and nothing else as we eat before the fire. Feeding each other bits of this and that before I slide the skirt up and have my fill of you.”

He settled to his knees and lifted her feet to remove the gown from beneath them. Loki tossed it onto a chair then skimmed his fingers up her calves. “So soft. I can’t get enough of your skin. Spread your knees for me, love.”

Lauren did as he asked, shivering when the fur tickled the backs of her thighs. She spread them wide, unashamed of her wanton display when it was only for him. He could ask anything, request anything, and she would give it willingly.

Big hands lifted to massage her inner thighs. “Look, how could I not drown in all this honey?” he asked, his smile crooked and full of mischief. He swept his thumb up her center, gathering her wetness before bringing it to his mouth. “Delicious. I’m going to have my fill, darling. You are going to sit there and enjoy yourself.”

Her body clenched tight in anticipation. She’d been heavily aroused since their dance and had grown even more so when he’d allowed her to drag him into that alcove and have her way with him. “As you say, _Prince Loki_ ,” she grinned smugly.

“Such cheek,” he muttered, kissing her thigh. “Be thankful I do not use some of our more sensual toys on you, darling.”

“I thought by now you’d know I like your toys,” she quipped, desperate to have him touch her.

He looked up, blinked slowly, and smiled his signature wicked grin. “Do you now?”

Excitement flooded her. “You know I do.”

“Shall we try something new, pet?” he asked, sliding his hands up and down her thighs.

“Anythin’ you want,” Lauren agreed readily.

His eyes burned green as he rose up, latched his mouth around her breast and sucked hard. She gasped when the first clamp bit but had little time to react as he switched to the second and repeated the same action. When Loki pulled away, she looked down to find clamps of gold attached to her nipples with large emeralds dangling from each one.

Loki cupped her breasts and gave them a jiggle, sending the stones swinging and pulling on her sensitive flesh. “Perfect.”

Lauren hissed at the pleasure singing through her veins. “This isn’t new, elskan min.”

“Impatient wench,” he muttered and flicked his fingers. Ropes of black silk wrapped her wrists and drew her arms outward, more wrapped around her legs just below the bend of her knees and stretched her fully apart until she found herself nearly immobile, perched on the very edge of the fireplace hearth.

“Loki!” she gasped, shocked and a little turned on.

“Now, be a good girl and let me play. I plan on drowning in your honey, remember?”

He looked up at her, and the devil was in his eyes. Still, Lauren felt nothing but a thrill racing through her. He would never hurt her, but he would initiate her into this world of dark desires and exciting play. So far, she’d loved everything he’d done to her and with her. This was merely another step on the journey, one of lust and love and unimagined pleasure.

His hands returned to her thighs, stroking, rubbing, making them tingle as he made his way to her apex. She could feel how wet she was. It seemed to be soaking into the fur beneath her, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be embarrassed. Not when Loki looked at her like he could barely breathe with how beautiful she was to him. Not when he pressed his mouth to her dripping core like he was a man starved.

She shook with his first firm lick of her lips and gave a whining cry of pleasure when he sucked her clit into his mouth and pulled over and over. Already sensitive, she knew it would take very little to tip her over, and groaned in disappointment when he released her and pulled away. “Loki, please!”

“Patience, pet. Patience,” he chuckled. “Look.”

Another strange clamp appeared in his hand. “And just where do you think that’s gonna go?”

He smirked and flicked his tongue over the hard nub of her clit. “A pretty piece of jewelry for a pretty little clit.”

Though she arched a brow, Lauren didn’t protest. Then he applied the clip, and she gasped at the sensation.

“Too tight?” he asked, sounding exceptionally smug.

“Fuck, no,” she gasped, throwing her head back. Pleasure seemed to hum through her body.

“Good,” Loki snickered and teased her with his tongue.

Time lost its meaning. Days, weeks, years could have passed as she sat there, bound for his pleasure, unable to do much more than whimper and moan, cry out as he drove her to crest, again and again, never quite sending her over, denying her release until a sob broke from her throat.

“Loki, please! I can’t!”

His mouth and chin were shiny with her slick when he lifted his head. “You haven’t yet drowned me, darling. I intend to see you do so before I release you.”

Lauren arched her body, tugging on her bonds. “I need to come, Loki!” she pleaded.

“Oh, you will, my heart. Soon. And it will be so perfect,” he smiled and lightly bit her thigh.

He returned to playing with his newest addition, licking and sucking on her lips as he nudged the third clamp with his nose or flicked it with his tongue. Then, a finger slipped between her quaking walls, and Lauren moaned as he slowly began to stroke her, coaxing her closer to her orgasm with every gentle thrust.

“Oh, god!” Her breasts ached and burned from the clamps and the pleasure singing from them. Her clit felt tender, but the pressure was exquisite, so intense she knew he was holding her back for some nefarious reason. A second finger joined the first, and Lauren choked on a sob.

“Easy, pet,” he purred, “You’re so close. A few more moments.”

“I’ll die in a few more moments!” she whined.

He chuckled, and she glared at him. “I highly doubt it, sweet.”

Lauren moaned as he lightly caught her sweet spot and had her seeing stars. “Le petite mort,” she whimpered. “The French call it that for a reason.”

“They certainly do, darling,” Loki smiled and licked at her core around his fingers. “But I would never let you perish from pleasure. Only see you asking for more; begging for more.”

“Please! Dammit, Loki!” she shrieked. The pressure in her womb was so tight, the coil so wound, she felt like she would explode.

“It must be perfect, my love,” he whispered and began to draw his fingers over her sweet spot with more pressure.

“Oh, fuck!” she squealed, arching toward him, the fire sending sweat down her spine to soak the fur beneath her. “Loki, please!”

“So close, darling. A few seconds more…” he whispered and added a third finger. His mouth returned to her clit.

The slow, soft, torturous rhythm suddenly increased, and Lauren strained toward him, a bow pulled to its breaking point when he pressed his fingers up inside her. There was no stopping it, not this time; he’d taken her to the edge and was finally pushing her over. Lauren screamed when the orgasm slammed through her with the power of a freight train. Her vision whited out, her womb clamped down like a vice, and something hot and wet splashed over her thighs.

A wicked chuckle resounded in the distance as if the echo came from very far away. She ignored it to float on a sea of ecstasy. Nothing mattered but the hum of pleasure through her limbs, the continuous ripples in her core, and how even now her walls flexed and pulled with aftershocks.

Hot and soft, something settled on her abused clit, then a rush filled the most sensitive flesh with all new tingles of pleasure. Somewhere in the back of her brain, she figured Loki had removed the clamp. When two more bites of pain and pleasure swept through her, Lauren roused enough to roll her head to the side and peer down at Loki lightly cupping her breast as his mouth sucked her flesh.

“You’re gonna need to give a girl a minute,” she slurred, somehow managing to lift her arms enough to slide her fingers into his hair when she realized she was unbound.

His hand at her back flexed as he looked up at her with those devil eyes. “Are you back with me, pet?”

“Mm,” she hummed, feeling like a lazy cat, wanting to stretch and purr.

“So perhaps my cruel refusal to let you come was worth it?”

She smiled at his grin. “Maybe.”

“And I won the challenge, pet. You did nearly drown me.” His smile was very smug.

Lauren pushed him back to look down and found, to her embarrassment, she’d soaked them both. “Oh! Well, that’s… somethin’.” She could feel her face warm.

“It is the most amazing thing to witness, knowing I’m giving you such pleasure,” Loki purred. A flick of his fingers had them both set to rights, and the wine sent to the table against the wall, then he swept her up and took her to their bed beneath the flowers.

The garlands crossed diagonally, creating an ‘x’, and Lauren noted the bloom from Yggdrasil hanging in the center. “So pretty,” she sighed.

“They must have told the temple that flower was for you or they would never have given it up,” Loki said as he laid her in the center.

“Why?”

“Flowers from Yggdrasil are sacred, as the tree itself is sacred. Though you didn't know it at the time, there have not been flowers on Yggdrasil since I was a boy.”

Lauren stretched her arms up above her head and arched against the furs beneath her. Flower petals crushed and their fragrance lifted to waft around them. “I'm happy to help, but I wish I knew what it all meant.”

“In due time, darling,” he murmured placing kisses on her belly.

Lauren shoved at his shoulder and forced him to his back. She moved to straddle his waist and came down not on silk pants but bare skin. The heat of his cock against her core made her sigh.

“And just what are you up to now, wife?” he asked, amusement both in his eyes and smile.

“I’m gonna see about treatin’ my husband to the same pleasure he's given me,” she smiled and skimmed her hands down his body. “Seein’ as how it's unlikely you'll ever let me seduce you first, I think I'll just have to seduce you now.”

“Haven't you figured it out, my heart?” he murmured as he took her gently by the hips. “You seduce me just by being. Every breath, every smile, ever touch. You seduce me every moment of every day.”

He encouraged her up, and Lauren took him in her hand. Both hissed at the initial contact when his girth stretched her tight walls.

“It will never be enough,” Lauren sighed as she settled against him.

“What, darling?” he asked, sweat beading on his forehead.

“This. You. Us. We could make love every day, multiple times for the rest of our lives and I'm still gonna want more.”

His smile softened. “My darling,” he crooned, “I feel completely the same.” His hands gripped her waist, and he encouraged her to move.

Lauren rolled her hips and sighed, pleasure beginning to ripple in her abdomen. Grow and burn. She loved the way he felt inside her. The way the ridge of his cock dragged over each and every spot of pleasure. She loved the way his hands felt when they moved over her skin.

She took them on a slow ride, one of intense feeling and gentleness. One in which his hands could take their fill of her skin, walk the ridge of her ribs. Squeeze her breasts and tug her tender nipples gently. Rub circles on her hips and grip her bottom. Leaning back on her hands, Lauren let him pull her hips, move her forward and back on him and take them higher.

Her love for him seemed to grow with each tightening of the coil in her belly until she was gasping, arching, straining toward the release she was desperate for, head thrown back and body aching.

“Lauren, draw on your magic,” Loki said. “Pull it to the surface like earlier.”

Uncertain why he was asking, Lauren opened her eyes and looked down at him only to find the green of his magic curling up her thighs. It took her a moment to move past the pleasure to find the magic living in her. Then she let it rise.

“Take my hands.”

She continued to move even as she lifted her hands from his thighs to link their fingers together. That first touch, the first instant her magic mixed with his, Lauren moaned. She’d never felt anything like it before. It was as if the deepest most inner part of her soul touched his, caressed his, mixed and blended them most intimately. “Oh, God,” she whimpered.

Loki gasped, his hands clenching reflexively against hers. When she looked into his eyes, Lauren found a thread of violet in the green and smiled at seeing a piece of her inside him. The coil in her belly grew tighter, as did her walls. Her rhythm grew sloppy even as she braced against Loki’s hands.

“Loki,” she moaned, knowing she wouldn’t last, not with so much sensation rushing through her body.

“It’s good, darling. I’m with you,” he murmured, releasing her fingers to take her by the waist and help her keep going.

She could feel him swell and grow, stretch her impossibly tight, until the flood of pleasure couldn’t be held back and burst in her belly, streaked out through her limbs, and she cried out in bliss. Joy filled her heart, love followed suit, and when Loki followed moments later, Lauren gasped in surprise for not only did the heat of his seed warm her insides but so did the bliss he felt.

Shocked, Lauren could only stare down at him in amazement as she sucked in air.

Loki’s grin was smug and knowing. “Such is the nature of sharing one's magic.”

Something soft and light brushed her skin, and Lauren looked up when Loki’s gaze drifted from hers to the flowers above her, and his eyes widened. “Oh, wow…” From the blossoms floated sparkles of pollen Lauren reached her hand out too.

“I’ve heard stories, but I’ve never seen,” Loki whispered as he sat up and reached out to allow the pollen to land on his skin.

“What is it?”

“Magic…” he breathed and smiled at her when she giggled.

“No, really?”

“Cheeky, girl,” Loki snickered and flipped them over, so she lay on her back beneath the blooms as the sparkles started to fade.

“What was it really?” she asked, poking him in the chest.

“The Gledeblomstring, as I told you, is one of Freyja’s flowers, meant to bless the couple who make love beneath them on their wedding night. I’ve heard stories of the flowers producing such pollen when the two who are joined beneath them share a love so sweet and pure it is perfect. We are perfect and blessed in our love,” he said, nuzzling into her throat and kissing her there. “You, my heart, are so special. I should have known they would work their magic for you.”

Lauren watched the last of the sparkles fall on his shoulder and back, land on her thigh and arm, and hugged Loki to her. She was getting used to strange and weird and trying not to worry about it so much.

Instead, she focused on Loki. “Life had such little meanin’ before you,” she murmured.

“Mine had none,” he sighed. “Only the search for more power.” A flick of his fingers had the two of them tucked beneath the bedding, and Lauren curled into his chest.

“Now we can find meanin’ together,” Lauren said, happier than she’d been in a long time. When his fingers delved into her hair, and a quiet sound, nearly a purr, seemed to rumble beneath her ear, she knew he felt the same way.

***

In her home in the tree of Yggdrasil, Nåværende lay on her back in her bed of meadow grass and fragrant wildflowers, all picked today after Lauren’s visit and stared up at the beauty of the tree in bloom. Moonbeams, softened by the dense leaves, cast silver-white light over the petals and made them look as if they were made from the moon itself.

She smiled, even though she was unable to sleep. Hope filled her for the Norns were at work. And when the Norns worked, amazing things happened in Asgard.

In their forests, Fortiden and Fremtiden slept peacefully, but something kept Nåværende from her rest. Something was at work in the present, and when the soft buzzing came to her ear, a smile bloomed like a flower on her lips.

She held out her finger to the drowsy, bumbling, and very fat bee who landed on her digit with a bit of a wobble. “Welcome back, little friend,” she murmured and turned to a nearby flower. “Sleep here. Rest. Renew yourself before you return to tell your hive of the flowers you found.”

The bee shook its wings and crawled into the flower.

Nåværende smiled and curled on her side to seek her rest, the _something_ at work now finished. In the morning, she would tell the others.

The insects were returning to Asgard.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Loki being Loki, smexy, a little fluff

## Chapter Eighteen

 

* * *

Loki waited until Lauren slept deeply before whispering the words which would keep her sleeping, safe and warm, protected in their bed beneath the Gledeblomstring. He carefully slipped out from beneath her, leaving a pillow in his place so she could have something to cuddle until he returned. He watched her snuggle deeper as he dressed.

Her beauty continued to steal his breath. Her mass of gold and platinum hair. Her softly bronzed skin. She’d been milk pale before their trip to her home and the day spent by the river. Then a light colour had formed, but now as she moved closer to being Asgardian, her flesh had taken on a tone which almost seemed to glimmer. Shimmering as if she’d been brushed with gold dust over all that creamy flesh.

It made him yearn to touch her, almost as if she beckoned him to see if she was real or a creature out of his imagination who would disappear if he tried. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Each day he woke beside her was a gift, a lovely dream he had to pinch himself to be sure was real.

Tonight, though, she would sleep alone. At least for a few hours. 

Socks gave a quiet mew, drawing Loki's attention. He stooped to pick the kitten up when Socks rubbed against Loki's ankle and set him gently on the bed. Socks picked his way toward the pillow Lauren hugged and settled down upon it, almost as if he were keeping watch. When the kitten's eyes swept his way, Loki wondered if that wasn't precisely what Socks was doing.

He gave the feline a nod and left, quietly shutting their bedroom doors behind him. The wards he placed on the room and the door were the strongest he knew, ones which would keep even the strongest of magicks or physical strength at bay while informing him of the attempted intrusion.

Once finished, he flicked his hand and opened a portal that led him to the back of Tara’s shop. It snapped closed, submerging him in shadow and silence.

The magic he worked tonight was heavy. Dark. Forbidden for all but the most accomplished. It was a spell he’d worked only once before with terrible consequences. But he’d been younger then. Less than he was now. Mother would not have scolded him for trying it again. Not when the attack had come against his Ástvinur.

A scrape of a boot had him spinning around, dagger and staff at the ready.

“Easy, brother,” Thor murmured.

“Thor. You're lucky I didn't eviscerate you.” Loki put his weapons away.

“I thought you might return tonight to see what you could coax to reveal itself.”

“With one of my _tricks_ right?” Loki turned away.

“Loki.”

Thor sounded contrite, but Loki wasn't in a forgiving mood. “Stay back and stay silent. The last time I attempted this, I blew up mother's parlour.”

“Should you be doing it at all?” Thor asked, his voice an octave higher.

“I'm no longer a boy of no skill. Watch and learn, brother.” The dagger from earlier appeared in one hand, the cloak in the other. Green light slowly began to brighten the shadows until both he and Thor appeared cast in grisly fashion when new shadows formed on them from Loki’s magic glow.

The incantation he whispered as he brought the cloak and the dagger together. “Show me your shadows. Show me the way. Reveal to me the truth. The darkness of lies is my keeping place. No secrets can remain hidden from me.”

The cloak lifted from his hand to hang in the air as if it wrapped around a body. The dagger burned blue then pure white, the light so bright it was suddenly day again at the back of Tara’s store.

Loki stepped closer to the hooded spectre. “Reveal yourself to me.”

The figure turned into the light, glancing over his shoulder before he pushed the cloak from his body and let it fall. He ran down the side alley, and Loki followed, the dagger continuing to light the way. The assailant slowed and walked into the street where he moved around to the front of the shop with the rest of the gathering crowd and waited.

“He was right here this whole time?” Thor growled.

“Yes.” Loki continued to study his new found prey. “He should have run.”

“Loki…”

“You will not stop me. An inch more and he would have hit Lauren. I brought her here for protection, believing she would be safe. Instead, she is assaulted, slighted, and forced to contend with my mistakes. I will remove this threat from her life. She need never know how it was done.”

“You would lie to your Ástvinur?”

“Never. But _he_ will vanish. As Lauren met him only the once, why would she ever ask me about him? If she did, I would tell her the truth. Stabio threw the dagger. Likely it was the whipping he took which threw off his aim. I will not wait till he heals to try again.”

“There are other ways, brother.”

He shot Thor a condescending glare and snuffed out the magic, plunging them into shadows. “It is my right. He was warned. Would you rather I had him thrown in the dungeons where he is fed and clothed? Awaiting a trial which will see him thrown back in the dungeon to live out his days? I won't waste the coin it takes to feed him, nor would I allow Lauren to see such mockery take place.”

“Loki.” Thor grabbed his arm. “Think of Stabino. You may despise the son, but I know you respected his father. Our father has already sent to him of this crime with Sleipner’s children.”

“You grow soft in the head, Thor. Stabio has shamed his father. This will further that shame and pile on dishonour from which the family will not recover. Isn’t it better Stabino never finds out about this? Let him believe Stabio ran to hide his shame.”

Thor sighed heavily but eventually nodded. “Perhaps you're right. Perhaps the secret should die with Stabio.”

Loki nodded and sauntered away. “Are you coming to watch, brother?”

“Norns, no!” Thor muttered but walked along at Loki's side. “I'll be available should you need help with the body.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Your assistance to hide something of mine has not been needed since I broke mother's lamp.”

“She blamed me for that lamp,” Thor grumbled.

“I know,” Loki smirked. “Thank you for the assistance.”

***

Stabio hissed as he peeled the protective cloth from his back to expose the five deep lash marks. They looked like a giant cat had raked him diagonally from shoulder to hip.

The second and third were the deepest. Both had split the skin. The guard had taken extra pleasure in holding him down and laying the switch into his flesh, but then Ymir had been the one to wield the lash.

Ymir had never forgiven Stabio for the slight he’d paid Ymir’s sister. The man had made sure to bring the switch down with force and precision.

Five blows. One for each mark he’d left on the _princess_. “Bitch,” he grumbled. “Stupid woman.”

What right did she have to tell him how to do his job? He’d been watching his father coddle the beasts for years and get nowhere. A firm hand was needed. He’d been intent on proving his theory when she had interfered.

Snøwstrom had been a menace for years. Taking up space. Refusing to work under saddle. He was a waste of good horse flesh, but if Stabio could break him, well. He would be a greater trainer than his father ever was.

He’d bullied Baron into helping, knowing the boy would be unable to refuse and would have succeeded in breaking the stallion if she had stayed out of it. But no.

_Lady Lauren walks in, and everyone is bowing and scraping. Even the damn horse._

In one fell swoop, he’d lost his livelihood, his prestige, and his home for his quarters were above the stables. Now he was forced to room in a low-end inn, fit for foreign merchants with no coin as he figured out his next move. Only a narrow bed and desk with a mirror hanging above it and a hard-backed wooden chair before it furnished the room with its minuscule attached bath. It was degrading living in such squalor, but he needed to save what funds he had. He needed out of the city. Possibly even off-world after trying to hurt the bitch who’d destroyed his life hell.

He hadn’t meant to do it, but when he'd watched her walk into the toy store, laughing and happy, something inside him snapped. Following her inside, he hadn't planned on throwing the blade, but it was in his hand and sailing through the air a moment later. He’d know instantly it was a stupid idea. Then it went through Loki's hand, and he’d run for his life, leaving his cloak behind so as not to stand out in the crowd.

So far, no one knew who had dared try to assault Loki's Ástvinur, but everyone was atwitter with speculation. Thankfully, he’d rented his room under a false name.

Tonight he’d shaved his face, removing the thick beard he was so well known for. He didn't want to be recognized or noticed. He just wanted out of the city and knew he couldn't go home. His father treated the beasts in the barns better than Stabino had treated his own children. There would be no comfort or understanding from his father. No hope of receiving help from that quarter.

He had money. Not much but some. The position had paid handsomely, but he’d also liked to play hard and hadn't been stingy about spending his newfound wealth. He had a few friends he could turn to, but they were nose deep in Thor’s ass.

Stabio highly doubted any would be inclined to help him get off world. He would have to find passage on a ship and do it soon before anyone figured out he'd been responsible for the attack on Loki's woman.

Staring at the mirror, contemplating his options, Stabio shivered. “Why's it so bloody cold in here?” And dark. When had it gotten so dark? Had the overhead light always been so dim?

In the mirror, the room behind him was black as pitch. It seemed a hole from which any dark demon could emerge. He wanted to turn around and peer into that void. Search it. Save himself from whatever dire fate waited for him in that darkness.

His heart pounded. He sat locked in place by the fear tripping his heart to gallop. He wanted to look, but he didn’t. He was too afraid to take his eyes from the mirror and the light reflecting from the single candle on the desk to turn around and possibly come face to face with some hideous creature.

Then within the blackness, something moved. A shadow shifted within the shadows. The cold seemed to freeze Stabio right to his bones, and his breath puffed out in a cloud of white.

Movement on the mirror caught his attention. Ice was forming. Crystalline patterns which climbed the edges in small curls and jagged runs, oddly beautiful even as terror filled him.

Stabio returned his gaze to the center of the mirror and cried out in fear when the image reflected had him clenching his muscles to keep his bowels where they belonged. He spun around to face the dark, sending the fire of pain screaming through his spine when he broke open his lash marks only to find no one there.

The hair on his neck rose. The feeling of something watching him grew stronger and stronger until he turned slowly to face the mirror and swallowed when Loki remained hovering in the glass, shadows pulling at his clothing. He appeared half corporeal. The horns which usually adorned his helmet seemed to curl straight out of his wild mane of black locks. When the shadows shifted, Stabio whimpered. They were of bone and gleamed like polished ebony when the candlelight caught them, almost as if the horn absorbed the ray into its inky depths.

Eyes of blood red filled with hatred and loathing observed Stabio like he was an insect Loki was contemplating the best way to eradicate. The shadows peeled back further until Stabio could see the blue tinge creeping along Loki’s skin. He watched the marks and lines of a Frost Giant take over, revealing the real face of the second prince of Asgard.

The candle’s flame shrank as the cold deepened. Sharpened. Became harsher.

“Did you think I wouldn’t figure it out?” Loki asked softly. “That you could attempt to injure my Ástvinur, and I wouldn’t use every speck of magic at my disposal to find out who had dared attempt such an act?”

“I wasn’t thinking,” Stabio whispered, afraid to take his eyes from the mirror a second time.

Fingers of brilliant blue reached out of the darkness. Came closer and closer. Appeared to unfurl into long, spindly, double jointed appendages which couldn’t, in reality, belong to the man behind him. They looked otherworldly hovered over Stabio’s naked shoulder, hanging there in the dark as if waiting for some sign, some movement, which would see him snatched into the endless void reflected in the mirror. He could feel the unrelenting cold seep from them; feel the frost lift the hair on his body.

“I don’t even know why I did it,” Stabio pleaded.

“Don’t you?” Loki murmured. “Jealousy. Anger. Hatred.”

Stabio cringed when Loki moved faster than his eyes could follow and slammed a dagger, wicked looking, the metal a shiny blue encased in gold, into the surface of the desk. The other hand continued to hover over his shoulder, but this new one tightly gripped the black handle of the blade when Loki leaned closer, ducked his head, and inhaled like an animal an inch above Stabio’s skin along his shoulder to his throat. Those red eyes never once lost their connection with Stabio’s, making the experience all the more terrifying.

Loki turned his mouth to Stabio’s ear and whispered, “I can smell them on you.”

The hovering hand finally descended to skim tapered blue fingers over his flesh. The cold burned straight through to Stabio’s bones, and he screamed in agony when his skin blackened and froze.

“They tried to hurt my Lauren on Midgard,” Loki murmured, pulling his hands away while leaving the dagger behind, tip embedded in the desk. “I brought her here because I believed she’d be safe.”

Stabio watched Loki through tears of pain and fear as Loki faded back into the shadows, seeming to flicker in and out of focus in the mirror. “I’m sorry-”

“You’re only sorry you got caught!” Loki snapped, sending a lash of ice up Stabio’s spine.  

Agony had him arching, his breath frozen and unable to pass his lips open in a silent scream.

“Asgard was meant to be safe for her. She’s an Ástvinur! Sacred! Blessed! Beloved by the Norns! She should have been safe here!” Loki raged.

Stabio cowered away from him, eyeing the dagger Loki had left behind. Could he? Did he dare? A glance at the mirror showed him Loki pacing on the edge of the shadows. They reached out for him. Curled around him. Appeared to welcome him into their depths.

“She wasn’t safe on Midgard. Oh, no. I felt her pain. Her terror. I swore I would never let it happen again. Asgard would be safe. Asgard would welcome her. Asgard would love her. Then… you happened.” Red eyes glowed and locked with Stabio’s again. “Be thankful your aim was so poor. The last person who injured my beloved suffered a most… exquisitely painful death.”

He smiled, and Stabio shook in terror. “I’ll leave. I’ll leave Asgard. I won’t ever look her way again.”

Loki’s smile twisted. “No, you won’t.”

Stabio lunged for the dagger. It vanished before he could place a hand on it, and crashed to the ground in his exuberance. He laid there in pain, desperately trying to think of a way out of this.

“I knew you were a fool. I didn’t expect you to be stupid,” Loki growled.

“Please,” Stabio begged, his terror erupting in tears. “Please, I’ll go. You don’t have to kill me.”

Loki flicked his fingers and torches burst into flame, revealing the cave of ice and snow. The desk, candle, and mirror faded away like ghosts of a memory long forgotten.

Stabio curled over his knees, his forehead nearly touching the snow-covered ground. “I don’t want to die,” he whispered.

“What do you have to live for?” Loki asked. He fluffed a large fur cloak out around him as he sat on a throne of ice and crossed one leg over the other.

“What?” Stabio murmured.

“What do you have to live for? You lie. Cheat. Steal. People dislike you. You’re considered cruel and unreasonable. You’ve shamed and dishonoured your family. You’re a terrible person who tried to injure the sweetest, most gentle, kindest woman Asgard will ever know. Name some quality of yours which would grant you redemption in my eyes, and I will let you live, open a portal, and drop you on a world far from here.”

“I…” Stabio wracked his brain. What could he say? What quality would so redeem him he could escape his death? “For all my failings, my father still loves me.”

Loki paused, his fingers tapping the arm of ice beneath them. “Such is the way of fathers,” he said softly. “They have faith in their sons, even when it is undeserved. I am doing yours a favour. He will never know of this second dishonour brought upon your family by your hand. The manner of your disappearance remains, still, in question.”

“People can change,” Stabio pleaded. “You did!”

“Did I?” Loki smirked. “Are you so sure? Perhaps I’ve simply learned to hide my wicked ways.”

“No.” Stabio pushed up, so he sat on his knees, the ice so cold and hard beneath him. “You’ve changed. Everyone’s seen it.”

The tapping of those long fingers never changed. Loki just stared unblinkingly at Stabio before he stood in a swift, graceful motion. The blue of his skin warmed into flesh. The horns disappeared in a puff of smoke. Eyes of red returned to blue but burned swiftly into green when Loki cast his hand out at the wall and tore a hole through space. “Go. Leave Asgard and never return. Never speak of the life you lived here. You were never Stabio, son of Stabino. You had nothing to do with Sleipnir's children. Your life before this never existed. Any thoughts of retribution against my woman end here and now. Swear it.”

“I swear it!” Stabio nodded.

Loki stepped closer, his hand glowed green, and a small black serpent appeared in his palm. Before Stabio could move or ask questions, the snake launched itself from Loki’s hand to his chest and struck hard and fast, burrowing its way beneath his skin.

Stabio shrieked and scratched at his chest, trying to rip the creature away, but it was already beneath his flesh, wriggling and moving toward his heart. “What is that? What did you do!?”

“It’s a guarantee you will keep your word. If you so much as breathe about Asgard, me, Lauren, any of us, if you so much as think about plotting against us, my pet will pump your heart so full of venom you will be dead before you hit the ground.”

He could feel the blood rush out of his head, then flow back in so swiftly it made him dizzy. “I won’t say anything.”

“I know you won’t.” Loki waved his hand.

Stabio startled when the clothing settled around his body, and a pack landed at his feet. “Prince?”

“I’m giving you a chance, Stabio, because your father is a good man and believed in you once. Because you are correct in thinking people can change. Don’t make me regret my decision.”

The light in the cavern was fading, the torches going out one by one, leaving two lit to either side of the portal. “Where… where am I going?”

“A world which welcomes immigrants. One on which a person can disappear and become someone else. It will not be easy. They frown upon liars and cheats, but a man who is looking to make a new, honest start will be welcome.”

Loki was being swallowed by shadows, becoming harder and harder to see. “Prince Loki.” Stabio swallowed thickly as he stooped slowly to pick up the pack, his back surprisingly less painful than it had been. “Thank you. If you should see my father, tell him…  tell him I’m sorry. Tell him… I left to do better.”

There was no acknowledgement of his request, but some of the biting cold lessened as he made his way toward the portal and looked at the world of desert dunes and hazy rust coloured sky. In the distance, a city of stones and mudbrick rose above the dunes. It certainly wasn’t Asgard in all its shining glory, but it also wasn’t a grave.

As he stepped through the opening and walked toward his future, Stabio didn’t look back when the portal closed behind him.

***

Thor gripped Loki’s shoulder far tighter than necessary when the illusion of the ice cave vanished, and that of the modest inn returned. “Mother would be so proud of you.”

“I sat there and asked him all those questions and felt them resonate inside myself. Why am I worthy of a second chance? What makes one person worthy and another not?” He shook his head. “Lauren’s compassion is wearing off,” Loki muttered, uncertain whether to be pleased or annoyed. “Still. She's protected from him in the future. We all are.”

“Yes, she is, and now you have nothing to hide from her,” Thor beamed. “And here I was, planning not to watch. That was quite the bit of theatre you put on. Even I shivered at the horns.”

Loki rolled his eyes and shifted them to the road outside the inn, leaving a small pouch of coin behind to cover the expense of Stabio’s stay in case he hadn't paid in advance. “I wasn’t going to hide anything.”

Thor snorted. “A lie of omission is still a lie, Loki.”

“Self-righteous prick,” Loki grumbled.

“Cold-blooded ingrate.”

“Rock headed moron.”

“Bilgesnipe.”

“Ignoramus.”

“I am Groot.”

“Thor!” Loki gasped. “That’s going too far!”

Thor burst out laughing. “I only said Strange is a better sorcerer than you.”

“I’m fully aware of what you said! Take it back!”

“And if I won’t?” Thor smirked.

Loki flicked a finger and opened a portal back to the palace. “I won’t tell you what Lady Sif had to say after your encounter on the terrace.”

Thor lunged, but Loki was prepared, having already replaced himself with an illusion which Thor tumbled straight through. “Will you never stop falling for that?” Standing within the entrance to the portal, he chuckled while Thor picked himself off the ground.

“I take it back,” Thor muttered. “What… what did Sif say?”

Loki took a teasing step back. “I don’t know, brother. That didn’t sound very apologetic to me.”

“Loki,” Thor said, turning to face him. “Please.”

Thor’s appearance had Loki moving toward him, the portal dismissed and closed. “Brother?”

“I have been… most foolish,” Thor sighed. “Mother tried to tell me, but I didn’t listen. She said allowing my other gifts to rule me would return to bite me in the ass. It appears she was correct.”

“I will admit you could have been far more discreet in your assignations, but what happened in the past cannot now be undone.” Loki clasped his hands behind his back and continued toward the palace as Thor fell in beside him. “Sif knows the hurt and even slight jealousy she feels is misplaced. It isn’t as if you knew she had certain feelings involved you kept stomping on.”

Thor flinched.

“At least this time you managed to tell her she was beautiful, though you did almost screw it up first.”

“How do you know what was said?” Thor frowned.

“What can I say? Sif tells Lauren. Lauren tells me.” Loki waved a dismissive hand.

“Ah,” the big blond nodded. “And what did Sif have to say?”

“She’s nervous,” Loki admitted. “She’s afraid you will see her as another conquest to be made and sent on her way when you grow tired of her company. If that were the case, she would leave. For good.”

“Her heart is so fully invested?” Thor smirked.

“The longings of Sif’s heart are not for me to discern, brother,” Loki snapped, “but this is not some game! Sif has been a true friend to Lauren, and while we may have once been unable to stand each other, Sif and I have reached a place of mutual respect and understanding. I would name her a friend, and I caution you, brother. Hurt her, and you will feel my wrath.”

Thor appeared momentarily startled by such a statement, then contrite. “Forgive me if I sounded… insincere, Loki. It is just…” he sighed and closed his eyes, letting the moons shine down on his face for a moment before speaking. “You weren’t wrong in your assumption of earlier. I have denied my feelings for Sif for a very long time. The trysts I’ve enjoyed were mostly to take my mind off her until there was Jane. Then the ones after were to help clear Jane from my head. Seeing Sif tonight,” he cleared his throat, “dinner was very uncomfortable.”

Pink flushed Thor’s cheeks and set Loki grinning. “Freya’s tits! Did the God of Fertility lose control of his cock at the sight of our dear Sif?”

“I will punch you so hard, Loki,” Thor snarled.

Loki burst out laughing. “You did!”

“Shut up!”

Thor swung, but Loki only sidestepped him. “Oh, dear! How randy of you, brother to be returned to the state of a lad in his first crush!”

“If you’re only going to laugh and be snide I will leave you here and return to the palace my way!” Thor barked.

Loki snickered but held up his hands. “Forgive me, Thor, but it is amusing.”

“You can’t tell me seeing your wife in some of the things she wears doesn’t tighten your trousers,” Thor grumbled.

“Oh, certainly. But then I pin her to the wall and touch every inch of her delectable body. I’m afraid you’re nowhere near enjoying that pleasure.”

Silence hung between them for a few minutes as they walked on together.

“Is it hopeless?” Thor murmured.

“Nothing is ever hopeless. Something's simply take time, effort, and patience. Sif made the first overture. You, brother, must decide if you will make the second.”

“And what is the second, oh wise one,” he grumbled.

“You have to choose. Do you want Sif? And if you do, in what capacity? Are you ready to commit? Seek a relationship which could end with her your queen? Or is all you feel for her the desire to slake your lust? Then, and only then, will you know what to do.”

“I would have had Jane if she’d been at all inclined,” Thor murmured. “I loved her.”

“Did you?” Loki asked quietly. “Or did you like the idea of her? The way she looked at you? The way she was always slightly awed by you?”

“You speak nonsense,” he huffed and stopped to lean against the railing of the bridge where the group of them had played Lauren’s game.

“Do I?” Loki leaned there as well, bent over his forearms, looking out at the water and the stars beyond the horizon. He was silent for a moment, wondering if he should speak of what Lauren had revealed to him what seemed so long ago but had only been a few short days. It appeared he was inclined to assist Thor after all.

“The day I gave Lauren the Brúðr Steinn, when we confessed our mutual feelings, not once did she mention my being a God or of Asgard as part of the reason she loved me. She admired me because she thought I was brave for returning to Earth, facing the ridicule and distrust. She admired how I could stay poised in the face of their, understandable, anger and act as if their words weren’t painful when truthfully I found it all… intolerable.” He smiled at the memory and shook his head. “She called me a good man, Thor. Me. A good man. Not a God. Not an Asgardian. Not a Jotun. Just a good man. She didn’t love me for my differences, though I freely admit my magic enchants her. She loved me because to her I am a good man first and foremost. Can you say the same? Can you say your Jane didn’t feel a little excited by the fact she was with _the_ God of Thunder? The King of Asgard?”

Thor sighed but shook his head. “No. No, I can’t say that.”

“Do you honestly think Jane would have been happy here?”

“No. I knew she wouldn’t. It was one of the reasons I let her go.”

“For all Lauren’s misgivings, I could close my eyes and see her here. I could see the utter joy she would take in being of Asgard. And though she worries about what being princess means, she’s taken to it like a dream. She’s perfect at it. She belongs here.”

“That she does,” Thor smiled. “She will be a wonder.”

“Yes, she will.”

“I see what you’re getting at, Loki. If I were to pursue Sif seriously, it would be a match which would suit my position.”

“Yes, she would be a suitable match. Sif is well aware of what it would mean to become your wife. Whether that is her intended goal, I can’t say,” because he didn’t want to, “but she would make a Queen fit to fill the void mother left. A warrior queen is one the people can look to with pride. But do not make this decision purely based on her ability to fill the space at your side. Neither of you will be happy if that is your intended goal. Pursue her if she makes your heart flutter when she smiles. If her absence makes it ache. If something amazes or amuses you and your first thought is to tell her about it. If the love you hold for her in your heart is so big, it often feels as if you will burst simply trying to contain it.”

“You’ve become quite the romantic, brother,” Thor snickered.

Loki threw him a wry grin. “And if she makes your cock sit up and beg, of course.”

“Bah!” Thor shoved him, making Loki stumble. “I should tell your wife you speak so candidly of cocks.”

“Who do you think taught me?” he asked innocently, grinning when Thor gaped at him. “Lauren is a feisty woman.”

“Please stop speaking of my sister that way,” Thor muttered, face twisting. “What deviant, kinky things the two of you get up to are none of my business.”

Loki chuckled as he sauntered on over the bridge. “I will say she quite likes the alcoves with the heavy curtains. Yes, yes she does.”

“Dammit, Loki!”

Loki only smiled.

***

He snuck into their chambers like a thief in the night and removed the protections he’d placed on the doors. Slipping into their bedroom, he found Socks awake, tail twitching impatiently as if to say, _What took you so long_? Loki only shrugged, shed his clothing with a thought, and climbed into bed where he plucked the kitten from the pillow and used magic to trade places with it, happy to be back to cuddling his wife as the kitten returned to the tower near the window.

Lauren stirred, sighed, and blinked open her eyes. “Time’s it?”

“Early, or late depending on your preference,” he murmured. “Go back to sleep, my heart.”

She took a deep breath and wiggled closer until he could feel the heat from between her legs against his hip. “Did you find what you were lookin’ for?”

Loki smirked and shook his head. “Why would you ask that?” She should have stayed asleep with the small spell he'd worked, but that she'd notice his absence didn't surprise him.

“You left,” she murmured and wriggled a little more until she was mostly laying on top of him.

“Are you sure? Perhaps you only dreamed I left.” The temptation of her skin was far too great for him to resist, and Loki stroked his hands down her back.

“A pillow doesn’t have a heartbeat, Loki. You gonna tell me where you went? Or am I gonna have to entice it out of you?” She pushed up, letting the silk and furs slide down to reveal her body, cast in the light from the fire when she straddled him fully.

“That’s,” he swallowed to wet his dry mouth, “effective. I went to see if I could ascertain who had thrown the dagger.”

She was in the process of drawing her hands up toward her breasts when she froze for a moment then continued onward until her hands cupped the perfect orbs. “And did you?”

“Yes.”

“Who?” she asked, lightly brushing her nails over her nipples.

“Does it matter?” Loki asked, his fingers sliding between her spread thighs to where her curls glistened.

Lauren sighed and rocked on his hand. “Maybe not. Did they say why?”

“Yes. Does that matter?”

“A… a little,” she moaned when he spread her wetness around.

“Anger. Jealousy.”

“Was it warranted?” She peered down at him, the fire of desire in her eyes.

“Never.”

“Seriously, Loki.”

He watched her ride his hand before sinking his fingers inside her. “I swear it wasn’t. I swear it.”

“I believe you.” The final question was on her face, unasked, but clear all the same.

“I banished him. I didn’t kill him, Lauren. I sent him away.”

“Why?” she asked, evidently expecting a different answer.

“Because when he begged for his life, I asked him what made him worthy of a second chance only to wonder what made me worthy of a second chance. What did the Norns see in me to give me you? I chose mercy and banishment rather than one more death on my hands. I’ve guaranteed he’ll never return and never plot against us. He didn't hurt you, though he tried. And it was, as I suspected, a spur of the moment decision I truly believe he regret-”

Her hand closed over his mouth before she leaned down and replaced it with her lips. The sweet, soft, tender kiss relaxed every one of his slowly tightening muscles.

“Okay, Loki,” she whispered, her hands framing his face. “I trust you. Whatever decision you made.”

He closed his eyes and shook a little, the validation making him gasp having feared he’d made the wrong decision even though Thor had agreed with him. “I just want you safe. I need you safe,” he murmured as he rolled her beneath him, determined to make love to his wife one more time before morning.

If the Gledeblomstring rained their pollen down on the slowly moving lovers again, neither noticed, too intent on getting lost in each other.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: none

## Chapter Nineteen

 

* * *

“I do not understand why you are so nervous,” Loki said as he watched Lauren pick at her breakfast.

Sat again on the terrace, the twins busy tidying while the two of them ate, Lauren gave the plate a shove and picked up a glass of juice instead. They’d spent a lazy morning cuddled together in bed sharing soft caresses, Socks joining them for a purr filled snuggle until the twins arrived with breakfast, but now that they were up and her day lay before her, Lauren’s nerves were getting to her.

“I just am,” she huffed. “The last time I tried to learn somethin’ like this Natasha almost broke my nose. Then I nearly broke Bucky's because I tripped over my own feet and elbowed him in the face!” She played with the rim of her cup, running her finger around the edge before giving it a shove as well and rising to her feet to stand at the balcony railing and look out over Asgard.

“I’m just…” Lauren shrugged and shook her head. “A little apprehensive. I feel…” Again she struggled to find the right words and wrapped her arms around herself so she could grip her elbows.

Loki stood and joined her, caging her against the railing with his arms. His body was warm against her back, his lips soft when they pressed to her nape. “Nervous and excited and a little scared?” he asked, gently brushing his nose along her skin.

“All of the above. I don’t want to embarrass you, or me, or end up impalin’ someone with a sword or somethin’.”

He turned her to face him, his hands rubbing gently up and down the black silk of her robe. “Darling,” Loki smiled. “You will be fine. Hogun is an excellent teacher. For all of Natasha’s many talents, I have never found her the overly patient instructor. You have a quiet and gentle spirit. I highly doubt barking orders and commands helped you learn what she wished you would. And,” he stated when she tried to speak, “you are much more confident and assured in yourself than you used to be. You are exquisitely graceful. If you tripped over your feet and punched Barnes in the nose, you were likely overtired and exhausted. Am I wrong?”

She bit her lip but shook her head. “It was shortly after I’d moved out of the closet hole I’d lived in when I first moved to New York. It hadn’t been the safest neighbourhood, and I didn’t sleep well there, but the new place was just as spooky for the silence. Then they kinda sprung the trainin’ on me, and I never expected to do very well in the first place.”

“So you gave up before you even tried?” he asked, slipping his arms around her waist.

Hers went around his neck, and she played with the tips of his hair. “Maybe.”

“Not this time, my love. I have all the faith in the world you will do exceedingly well.” His smile slipped, and the blue of his eyes darkened. “I need you to do well. I need to know you can protect yourself.”

A cold shot of fear streaked through her. “Loki…” Lauren gently rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. “I promise to give it my best.”

“Then how could you do anything but succeed?” he whispered, his lips brushing hers.  “But you should eat. You will need the energy.”

“I think I’ve had all I can handle this first time. My belly’s so full of butterflies, I don’t wanna accidentally throw up on Hogun because I overate,” she chuckled softly.

“Then drink the juice. That at least will absorb quickly.” Loki placed a swift kiss on her lips and encouraged her back to the table. “While you're occupied with Hogun, Thor has business he wants my input on. Then I will see about your schedule and finding you an instructor if you still wish?”

“I do. Sounds like it’s gonna be a busy day,” she sighed as she sat looking wistfully out at the mountains.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Did you think I would forget?”

“Forget?” Lauren arched a brow and picked up the juice.

“You and that menace of a stallion have a date for your first ride after lunch.”

She squealed and threw herself from her chair into his lap, somehow managing to keep from sloshing juice over both of them. “World’s best husband!” Lauren laughed and placed a smacking kiss on his cheek.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her to keep her right where she was. “Yes, well, you may not think so after I tell you, you will be staying in the paddock with him until I’m confident you’re capable of dealing with the beast.”

“Are you doubtin’ my skill?” she pouted.

“Not in the least, but out steeds are not those of Midgard. They are stronger, faster, and far smarter than the horses of your youth. While I have no doubts you will sit him perfectly well, my heart, he is a stallion. A Wild One as well. He will need a firm hand and a strong talking too before I allow the two of you to race off into the wilds of Asgard. Even then, I forbid you to ride without an escort.”

“Forbid?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Did you just _forbid_ me somethin’?”

“It is for your protection, my sweet. Asgard is a wild land full of wild creatures,” Loki said, stroking his fingers up and down her spine. “Until you come into your own and I know you can handle anything which may come at you, I cannot in good conscience allow you to roam the land without an escort.”

This time she rolled her eyes. “There are better ways of gettin’ your point across than forbiddin’ me somethin’, peaches. Forbiddin’ a human anythin’ is just askin’ for trouble. We’re a curious lot.”

“Don’t I know it,” Loki grinned. “There were many a year when human curiosity worked greatly to my advantage as the God of Mischief.”

“Scoundrel,” she teased and sipped the sweet fruit juice. “Bet you got people in all kinds of trouble, didn’t you?”

“Just a little mischief,” he winked.

“I’m sure.” She didn’t believe him for a second.

***

Lauren ran her palms up and down her thighs a couple of times, her gaze locked on the mirror in their closet. Black leggings and an open backed, short sleeved top in baby blue adequately covered her body. Her sports bra was one of the prettier ones in an ombre blue she knew would give her perfect support.

It was covered without being stifled, allowing for airflow and her skin to breathe. She expected to be soaked in sweat by the time Hogun finished with her and nothing in her new wardrobe had screamed exercise to her.

“That should do nicely,” Annekke said, her smile soft as she encouraged Lauren to sit and have her hair braided back.

“Though the prince may pout at not being allowed to produce an outfit for you,” Anitra giggled.

“He spoils me as it is,” Lauren said, closing her eyes to enjoy the gentle tug of the brush through her hair.

“It's my prerogative to spoil my wife,” Loki muttered from the doorway.

Lauren cracked an eyelid. “And I'm sure there will be all new ridin’ stuff for this afternoon.”

“Maybe,” he smirked.

Annekke tied a piece of cord around the end of Lauren's braid. “There you are, Lady Lauren.”

“Ladies, if you'd be kind enough to collect my wife from Hogun in a few hours when he's through with her?” Loki asked the twins.

“Of course, my lord!” The bobbed matching curtseys.

“Excellent.” He made his way to her side, flicked his finger, and added comfortable boots to her feet.

Lauren only chuckled and shook her head. “I have shoes.”

“Yes, but you typically wear boots or slippers with a small heel in Asgard. You should train in the same manner of footwear you will likely be in should you need to defend yourself.”

She took his hand and stood. “Loki.” She brushed her knuckles over his cheek when he had a hard time looking at her. “Stop thinkin’ of this as a bad thing. If I’d been born here, I would have learned much of this growin’ up, right?”

“Oh, yes!” Anitra nodded. “While many of us prefer not to fight, all of us are trained to defend ourselves to some extent.”

“Asgard is our home, after all,” Annekke agreed. “If it became necessary, we would defend it as best we could.”

“See?” Lauren smiled and patted his cheek. “It's gonna be fine.”

“How did we come to switch roles in the last twenty minutes?” Loki muttered before shaking his head. “Ladies,” he nodded to the twins, “my thanks for the work you put in to make last night special. Lauren, love. It's time to go.”

He waved a hand, and a portal opened into a room full of sand and stone walls.

Lauren had already thanked the girls for their touching addition but took and squeezed their hands. “I'll see you later.”

“Have fun, milady,” Annekke winked. “You may find you enjoy it.”

Lauren only smiled half-heartedly before following Loki into the other room.

Hogun turned at the sound of the portal closing and smiled kindly. “Ah, excellent. I should have known you wouldn't use the door.”

“A waste of steps,” Loki said, lifting Lauren's knuckles to his lips. “I leave my heart in your hands, Hogun.”

“I am aware, Loki,” the shorter of the two men said. “She will be safe with me. Sif has decided to join us and will be here soon.”

The tightness of Loki's shoulders relaxed. “Good. My darling, I will find you for the midday meal.”

“Okay. I kind of wish you were stayin’,” she murmured. “No offence, Hogun.”

“None taken, lady.” He tilted his head.

“I do not think it would be a good idea for me to do so, my heart. Not at first. I expect Sif and Hogun will be intent on putting you on your backside. I… would have a difficult time not rising to your defence.” Loki ducked his head and kissed her cheek. “I will see you later.”

He turned and walked off the sand as Sif marched through the door. They exchanged a nod as Lauren had a look around. High stone walls surrounded her. Windows near the roof allowed light to flood in but it never quite reached the floor. She wouldn’t have to worry about stepping into a sunbeam and being blinded, nor hurting too badly when she landed in the thick layer of sand covering the ground. A wide stone arch led the way into the room. Another stood opposite on the far wall where a wide range of wooden polls speared into the air.

“Well,” Lauren said, returning her attention to Hogun. “Where do we start?”

Hogun smiled and motioned her to follow him deeper into the room. “At the beginning, of course,” he chuckled. “Sif has kindly agreed to assist and help demonstrate when necessary.”

Lauren smiled and nodded when Sif arrived at her side. The woman was dressed in what Lauren would consider a paired down version of her usual garb. Though she wore an armoured breastplate, Sif’s pants and boots were not so different from Lauren’s attire, though her top was the same tunic style of Loki’s beneath the shining metal.

“This first lesson is simply to see what you have learned or retained from your past training, as well as discovering your strengths,” he continued to explain. “Clearly you have exceptional balance and flexibility, but we will test your speed and stamina and reflexes.”

“Wouldn’t want to punch you in the face accidentally,” Sif quipped. “Loki may have something to say about it if we did.”

“I may have somethin’ to say about it,” Lauren grumbled. “I’ve been punched in the face. I don’t care for it overly.” Sif chuckled and patted her shoulder.

“No punching. At least not yet,” Hogun said. “First we must warm the body.”

He went about removing his heavy leather and metal cuirass and slung it over one of the wooden poles Lauren had yet to figure out the purpose behind before turning to study her carefully. The clothing he wore beneath was quite different from what she’d seen of others of Asgard. It appeared multi-layered with many collars crossing. A belt had been wrapped multiple times around his hips and tied in an intricate and rather pretty knot. His pants billowed slightly at the thigh, while his boots were laced from ankle to knee in a crisscrossing pattern of leather strips which wound around his calf. The sleeves of his tunics were tied tight to his forearms in the same manner, and Lauren wondered at the difference in how he looked compared to Loki and Thor.

“I am of Vanir. Though our people are similar to that of Asgard, we hold our own ways and traditions. Ones we have followed for many millennia,” he explained without her needing to ask. “The Vanir live harmoniously with nature and each other. We are, for the most part, a peaceful, simple people. It is why we live beneath the protection of Asgard. We are not an advanced society and have had many worlds rise up in an attempt to claim Vanir for their own.”

“So no golden cities and flyin’ boats for the Vanir?” Lauren asked, desperately curious.

“No,” he smiled and shook his head. “The rulers of Vanir have their cities, their modest palaces, and decadent ways, but the people live simply. Small villages, wooden houses, farmers and fisherman. Most towns will have a small contingent of guards, lawful officials and the like to deal with the ruffians, but otherwise, we are left in peace.”

“Sounds lovely,” Lauren said. “There’s such a rush and crush of life on Earth at times. Everyone bustlin’ from here to there. Rushin’ around like crazy people. Somethin’ simple might be nice.”

Hogun snickered when Sif snorted. “Most find it quite boring, Lady Lauren. Sif certainly did.”

“I said it was too quiet, not boring,” Sif corrected. “Quiet makes me edgy. I always feel as if someone is sneaking up on me.” She waved him to continue.

Hogun held up his hands. “Now. Your yoga is quite similar to the exercises I will teach you to stretch and warm your muscles. Watch, then repeat.”

Lauren watched him step into flowing lines of bent knees and slowly moving hands and smiled. “I know this!”

“You do?” he asked surprised.

She blushed a little but nodded. “I guess I should have said I’ve seen this. They call it Tai Chi on Earth. Lots of people do it for gentle exercise.”

“Hm,” Hogun murmured, shrugging a little. “Perhaps one of the Vanir taught it to someone on Midgard?”

“It’s been around a long, long time from what I gathered,” Lauren said, raising her hands to mimic his actions, sliding easily into the gentle steps. “You see lots of elderly folk doin’ it in the park on nice days. It always looked so relaxin’. Like their minds were just… quiet and calm. Peaceful.”

Hogun grinned even as Sif shook her head. “No wonder Loki asked me to train you. Look at that, Sif.”

“A natural,” Sif agreed though she moved closer and straightened Lauren’s arm slightly. “It took me three weeks to stop stomping like a boar. You move like a swan.”

The blush on Lauren’s face grew though she found herself more pleased than embarrassed by the praise. She wanted to do well, excel at something so important to Loki, and make him proud.

“They are also the first steps to learning to defend and protect oneself,” Hogun said as he moved around her. “The outward flow and sweep of an arm can easily deflect the thrust and strike of an opponent.” He demonstrated, bringing his arm in against hers gently.

“I know a little bit,” Lauren admitted, pushing lightly back against his forearm.

Hogun’s brow arched. “Indeed. Sif?”

The woman took his place and smiled encouragingly. “Just follow me. Mirror my movements as best you can. We’ll start slow so Hogun can adjust as needed. Ready?”

Lauren took a deep breath, blew it out, and nodded. “Yes.”

***

Loki sauntered into the council chambers with an air of disinterest as the others were all being seated around the long wooden table. A quiet murmur of surprise ran the room, but he paid it little mind as he sat in the seat to Thor’s right and slouched there, staring at the wall while listening to the emotions of his anxious wife finally settle into intrigued determination.

“Good of you to join us, brother,” Thor said, pulling him out of his musings. “Where have you stashed my lovely sister this morning?”

Loki glanced his way and smirked. “She’s perfectly content with Hogun and Sif. You will have my generally undivided attention, Thor. I wait with baited breath to see just what the council of Asgard has been up to in my absence.”

Good, good.” Thor nodded to Ulf at the far end of the table.

“My king,” the elderly man stood and bowed. “The conflict between the Morinian and the Zendally has escalated to border skirmishes. There have been injuries to both sides though so far they have avoided casualties. Both people have now formally requested the aid of Asgard.”

Ulf sat, and all eyes turned to Thor. “Thoughts?” he asked, opening the table for discussion.

“We cannot offer aid to both sides, my lord,” Maurits said. “We must choose who we assist.”

Loki fought not to roll his eyes. The little ferret would say something like that.

“And who would you suggest we aid?” Sal asked. One of the newer lords to Thor’s court, Loki wasn’t familiar with him but knew the man’s father through Odin’s court. Though a simple looking man, there was a sharp intelligence to his dark grey eyes, a calculation which could prove profitable or detrimental depending on the loyalty of the man. If his interests ran toward the betterment of Asgard, he would be of service to the throne, but if he sought only further personal gain, he could easily harm the future of their land. Lord Tarlin, Sal’s father, had served with distinction and honour, but one could not judge the son’s future servitude by the father's.

“The Zendally have more to offer Asgard in trade than the Morinian,” murmured Barluk.

“More to offer you, you mean,” sniped Aslin. The brunette had always been quick to anger and judgement. Of the Vanir, he would find the ways of the Morinian more to his liking. “Everyone knows your ships come in laden with goods from the Zendally for which you line your pockets.”

“I resent that implication, Aslin!” Barluk snapped, slamming his fist down on the table. A habit, Loki noted, which had caused quite an impressive dent to have formed over the years before the man’s seat. “I am a merchant by trade. Of course, I keep the interests of my customers in mind. The people of Asgard would suffer without the goods I receive from the Zendally.”

“We are not talking about the people of Asgard at this moment,” Thor stated bluntly. “Zendally or Morinian, if they turn on each other and we are forced to intervene it could mean the death of Asgardians for a war we will gain nothing from. I won’t put our people in that position without a damn good reason. Trinkets created by the Zendally is not a good enough reason!”

Randish cleared his throat. “There is always another option,” he said, rising slowly to his feet. “We could send an envoy. Someone who will mediate between both sides and find a way to broker peace between the two, allowing them to both be content with an agreement overseen by Asgard.”

Loki stared down the table at him, watched him flinch, and smiled at Randish. “What an inspired idea, Lord Randish. However did you come up with it?”

The elder blustered, puffing himself up like a frog. “You know very well it was an idea put forth by your lady wife.”

“Ah, yes. I remember. I wondered if you did.” Loki pulled a short dagger out of the air and used it to clean his nails.

“Whoever came up with it,” Thor said, looking pointedly at Loki as Randish sank into his seat, “it truly is inspired. Recommendations on who would be the best to send as an envoy?”

“Perhaps your brother and his wife should take the task on. After all, if she is so smart for a Midgardian, she should have their problems resolved in a day.”

A cruel smile crawled its way over Loki’s lips. “Ah, Sonja. You’d best watch your tongue. Gerda’s was just as sharp and venomous and look where it got her?”

The woman stood slowly to her feet. “You have no right to sit there in Njord’s place after what you’ve done.”

Thor stiffened, but Loki only glanced his way and waved him off. “Perhaps I don’t,” he agreed with her, to her apparent surprise, “but the Norns have spoken. Your opinion on my guilt or innocence no longer matters. Your cousin and his wife made their choice and are now living with it. You must make yours, for I am here, Sonja, and I will not be going anywhere.”

She sat slowly, her face pale, but she nodded once. “Forgive my outburst, my king.”

“Forgiven, Sonja,” Thor agreed. “Passions seem to be running hot today,” he murmured absently.

Loki bit back a snort when he noticed half the faces at the table redden. Thor had evidently not heard tell of the passionate ending to the feast last night. “Be that as it may,” Loki said, changing the subject, “I understand my return will be met with mixed feelings, but as my return comes with my Ástvinur on my arm, you can all be assured I will do my very best to see Asgard’s continued success for the remainder of my days. Lauren is,” he smiled, thinking of the creatures of Asgard and their reaction to his wife, “quite attached to Asgard, and while I assure you Lauren and I likely could resolve the disagreement between Morinian and Zendally, now is not the time for us to be leaving Asgard for such a destination.”

Vakre, a woman of copper skin and luxurious black hair smiled at him from across the table. “She has a most… potent magic.”

“That she does,” Loki smirked. “I intend to keep her on Asgard for as long as possible or until her place on Yggdrasil is made known.”

Of the Pargian people, Vakre had a natural softness about her. A quiet but strong spirit Loki admired in the race. She nodded her agreement and understanding before looking at the head of the table. “I would like to offer myself for the role of envoy if my person suits you, my king,” she said to Thor. “I have nothing to gain or lose by favouring one side or the other. My people often mediate disputes, and I have been making myself familiar with both parties histories and culture to serve your council better. I feel I would make an adequate candidate.”

“Agreed,” Thor murmured. “This decision will be relayed to both tribes and further arrangements made for your trip.” He turned his attention down the table to where Ulf was once again rising to his feet.

“I would gladly accompany Lady Vakre. As the past Lord Commander of Asgard’s army, my presence will lend weight to her word.”

“Agreed,” Thor nodded. “On to the next bit of business.”

Sonja returned to her feet. “The guard and soldiers of Asgard continue to seek the person or persons responsible for the attack on the princess.”

“They need no longer waste their time,” Loki said, looking down the table at her.

The Head of the City Guard, she was adept at her position, thorough and quite capable. There were better swordsmen out there than Sonja, but what she lacked in size or skill, she made up for in smarts. The woman knew every square inch of the city and how best to deploy their resources should they be needed.

Everyone at the table froze, some paling at his implication.

Sonja swallowed and sat. “I shall let them know.”

He smiled, naughty and secretive. “You do that.”

Thor kicked his chair surreptitiously. “Cut it out, brother.”

Loki pouted at him. “You ruin all my fun.” He sighed and settled deeper into the chair to listen while appearing as if he cared not a wit for what happened around him.

***

Lauren landed hard on her back with a soft _oof_. “Dammit,” she muttered, sucking in air and staring at the roof.

“So close!” Sif groaned and reached down to drag Lauren back to her feet. “You didn’t commit.”

“I did too commit!” Lauren huffed, glaring at the wooden post she’d missed.

“You did not,” Hogun agreed. “You still think much like a human. Human standards no longer bind you. Again!”

She grumbled but made her way back to the beginning of the forest of poles where she pulled herself up onto the first one and balanced easily on one foot. It came to light quite quickly the training Natasha had given her had, in fact, stuck and Lauren was more adept at defending herself than she’d ever believed possible. Her basic knowledge had impressed Hogun enough to have him moving on to something more challenging which is how she’d come to learn exactly what the tall wooden poles were for.

Each one grew in height and distance, challenging the user to push themselves harder and harder to reach the next one, on and on, until they made the final pole higher above the ground than Lauren thought she should be on a wooden stick no wider than the ball of her foot. Add how they had a tendency to sway and bend when she paused too long, and climbing the odd obstacle was harder than she thought it would be.

She’d watched Sif run it, sprinting along the tops like a gazelle, then Hogun had joined her and chased her around the entire thing until both stepped off the uppermost poles to land lightly on the ground.

Yes, they’d relegated her to the shorter set of poles, but that didn’t make it any easier.

“My backside’s gonna be so bruised, I’m not gonna be able to sit down let alone sit a horse later,” Lauren grumbled.

“Stop whining,” Sif huffed. “You’re building strength and stamina. Your balance isn’t the issue. Get out of your head and make the jump!”

Sweaty, covered in sand, and with thighs burning from exertion, Lauren rolled her eyes. “You remember when you said I might hate you today?”

“Yes,” Sif smirked.

“You were right,” Lauren grumbled.

Sif only laughed as she pushed from the first stationary pole to the next and on to the third before they began to bend and sway. Speed was the name of the game. If she slowed or hesitated, the pole, similar to tall stalks of bamboo, would bend beneath her weight and send her tumbling to the sand.

Five stalks up, Hogun called out, “Left!” and Lauren switched directions. “Right strike!” he shouted, and she brought her arm up as if defending herself while continuing onward. “Leg sweep!” She jumped high and landed lightly, feeling her lungs beginning to burn. “Right!”

Lauren lunged right, missed the pole and went straight to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. “Dammit!” Everything stung, and she shook out her hands before brushing the sand off on her thighs.

“I think that is enough for today,” Hogun said, coming closer to pat her shoulder.

“One more time,” Lauren said, shoving to her feet. “I want that last pole, Hogun.”

“A warrior must know when it is time to retreat, highness,” he said, tilting his head.

Lauren only returned to the beginning. “One more time. I’m no stranger to hard work and pain. I want that last pole.”

Again she pulled herself up onto the top and balanced there, looking out over the sea of small round wooden tops, barely the width of her foot. She took a deep breath, feeling frustration and disappointment gaining ground and closed her eyes. On the exhale, she breathed out hard, as if forcing out all the negativity beginning to churn inside her.

 _Balance. Center. Control._ These were all things she knew she possessed. They were all part of her when she practiced her yoga. _Focus_. She breathed in and exhaled a second time. _Center, feel the flow_. If she could connect to the rhythm of the land…

She bent her knee, bringing her right foot to her buttock. Then reached back, grabbed her ankle, flowed into a forward bend and stretched deeply, lifting the foot high behind her in a modified arabesque she held for beats longer than necessary. Asgard seemed to pulse with the thump of her heart, and when she opened her eyes, Lauren smiled. She knew what she had to do.

“When you’re ready, Master Hogun,” she said with a mischievous smile and started out across the poles. The last one, the one she kept missing, was farther away from the rest and stable. It marked the halfway point between the short beginner poles and the taller ones Hogun and Sif had run about on top of.

This time, each step felt lighter, each leap more fluid. It felt as if the energy of the earth pushed against her with each connection to the top of each pole. When Hogun shouted a command, Lauren followed it with a confidence she hadn’t yet experienced.

She couldn’t contain the small excited giggle that escaped her lips with the newfound feeling, and knew Hogun and Sif could also see the difference when Sif gave a whoop and Hogun made her circle the poles twice before calling out, “Commit!”

 _Commit_.

Three poles stood between her and her goal. She had to time it just right. One step and the land pushed back. Two, and the pole swayed. But the third she reached for with her hands.

She could hear the blood pulse in her ears as time seemed to slow down. Her breath rushed in to fill her lungs. The wood was smooth beneath her palms, worn flat with the passing of many feet. Again she felt the flow of power through her body. It surged, and Lauren let it fill her.

She pushed hard with her arms, her body following the handspring as if she'd done them hundreds of times. She had the distance, she knew it, could feel it. Triumph filled her when her right foot found wood, then shock followed when the left found nothing but air, and she was falling through space.

The impact sent pain through her hip and back, then settled into a dull throbbing. Laying there in the soft sand, Lauren stared at the ceiling and the pole she felt was mocking her. “Well… shoot.”

“Odin's one eye,” Sif muttered.

“Your Highness!”

Lauren turned her head to find Annekke and Anitra rushing toward her.

Hogun appeared suddenly in her line of sight and crouched down beside her. “Are you alright?”

“I think so. A little sore. Mostly disappointed. Ugh,” she grumbled and glared at the pole. “I almost had it.”

“Whatever possessed you to try something so… advanced?” Hogun asked, looking rather stern all of a sudden.

“I…” Lauren blushed and pushed into a sitting position. Sand stuck to her where the sweat had gathered, and she felt disgustingly gritty. “I just figured… I'm used to usin’ my hands. You said to commit.”

“You certainly did that,” Sif snickered. “I had a moment of terror when I thought we'd have to explain to Loki how you broke your neck.”

“I felt good,” she murmured, glancing at the stone-faced Hogun. “Until I missed.”

He took her by the hands and helped her stand. Lauren winced when the muscles in her hip pulled.

“You are a courageous woman,” he said, “and very foolish. You could have gotten seriously injured. The only reason I am not more concerned is because I could feel Asgard reach out to protect you. Your connection to the heart of this land is powerful. I think once you master it, there will be few who would dare stand against you.”

Shocked by his words, Lauren could only gaze at him in amazement.

“But, if you were my daughter, I would be very displeased with the risk you took and would paddle your backside for it,” he scolded.

Lauren dropped her chin and bit her lip to keep the quiver from spreading. “I'm sorry.”

“You are young, yet. Young people do brave things. Stupid brave things, but still brave things. Tomorrow we begin again. You will run the poles, and we will begin training in earnest. You know more than I expected. It is a good start.” He patted her shoulder and walked away.

“I think you took a century off his life,” Sif snickered. “I know you shaved some time off mine.”

“I could just… feel it,” Lauren said, sighing as the twins fussed and brushed at the sand sticking to her. “I thought I had it.”

“Lauren,” Sif squeezed her hand. “Don't worry about it. Accidents happen. You took us both by surprise, and Hogun will have to step up his plans because even as you scared the pants off us both, you also impressed us. You did very well today. Very well.”

“Really?” Lauren asked skeptically.

“It took me four months to be able to run the short poles and six to be comfortable on the tall ones. Fandral may dance through them now, but he once couldn't get up on top of the starting pole, and for all his ability to fly, Thor cannot run them at all.”

“And Loki?”

Sif only rolled her eyes and made Lauren chuckled. “Like a fluff of goose down, he’s so light. He puts Hogun to shame. I think he cheats.”

Lauren shook her head. “Maybe, but I doubt it.” He was inherently graceful, a panther, sleek and prowling when he wished.

“Come, Lady Lauren. You will want to get cleaned up. You are full of sand,” Anitra encouraged, placing a soft blue cape around her shoulders.

“And I imagine you have a few spots in need of liniment,” Annekke hummed.

“Quite a tumble,” Anitra agreed.

“And not the first, I bet,” Annekke clucked.

“You two are like motherin’ hens,” Lauren giggled allowing them to shoo her along. “Thank you, Sif!”

“See you later, Lauren,” Sif called, a broad smile on her face.

***

She soaked away most of her aches in the bath until the twins warned she'd turn into a giant wrinkle is she didn't soon leave the water. Lauren let them coax her out, then gave a less than convincing protest when they encouraged her to stretch out on the padded table and allow them to work the rest of the soreness from her muscles.

When they'd come to get her, Lauren hadn't understood the need for the cloak until they led her from the building and out into the grounds around the palace. The barracks and training facilities sat behind the keep, requiring them to take a relatively long walk back through twisting pathways and lush gardens. However, the swiftly drying sweat on her body quickly cooled her down, making her thankful for the twins foresight.

Loki's form of travel may expedite things, but it certainly wasn't helping her find her way around.

Pampered and relaxed, she let them do as they wished, and sighed when the soft fabric settled on her skin.

“We know you’ll be visiting the barns later…” Anitra began.

“But there is time yet before luncheon. We thought you might like to visit the library?” Annekke continued.

“To find a few things to read in regards to Asgard’s history and the land. At least until the prince finds someone to suit as your tutor.”

“I'd love that!” Lauren readily agreed. As she got to her feet, the dress they’d put her in fell around her. She admired the soft green velvet, the scoop neck with its embroidered collar and bands around her arms, and lightly touched the sheer cuffs of the long floating sleeves. The twins hooked a belt of linked metal circles around her hips and handed her the gold earrings Loki had purchased yesterday.

They’d worked her hair into curls which hung down her back and over her shoulder, while returning the circlet she was growing used to, to her forehead. Slippers of matching green velvet were set before her, and Lauren giggled when she stepped into them.

“Lady Lauren?” Anitra asked, fussing with the lay of Lauren’s belt.

“Y’all have no idea how fun yet strange this is every time I look in the mirror. It’s like Halloween every day!” She closed her hand around the stone at her throat, the torque now a comfortable weight she was used too.

Annekke giggled along with her, returning Lauren’s engagement ring to her finger before switching hands and adding the pretty double ring of enamelled flowers. “It’s fun for us too. You are a pleasure to dress and care for.”

“Y’all are too sweet,” Lauren blushed, following after Anitra when she led the way, stopping only to scoop Socks up when the kitten meowed at her. “I’m not keepin’ you from anythin’ am I?”

“No, my lady,” Annekke assured her as they exited her chambers. “We’re your servants which means we’re to see to your needs as they arise. One or both of us will likely be with you throughout the day unless given leave as Prince Loki has these last two days.”

“Oh,” Lauren said softly and frowned a little. “I hope y’all would know I consider you friends, not just maids in service. Companions if that makes things easier. I don’t ever want you to feel like you owe me anythin’ because I’m Loki’s wife.”

Anitra slowed and touched Lauren’s hand, exchanging a look with her twin. “Lady Lauren, we know that, but like with our mother, it is best we keep up appearances. You are the princess. We are in service to you, but beyond that, we like and respect you and yes, consider you a friend. However…”

Annekke smiled deviously. “Keeping the appearance of servant allows us the ability to blend into the background. People speak freely before servants. There is much to be learned when people forget we are there.”

“Oh? Oh!” Lauren gasped in understanding. “I see.”

They continued down the deserted corridor. “Soon the ladies of the court will come calling. A quiet but attentive servant won’t seem out of place, but we’ll be close if you have questions, and can offer opinions and advice in regards to their sincerity or trustworthiness. We’ve got your back, highness,” the twins promised.

“That sounds rather ominous,” Lauren muttered.

“Just truthful. Asgard is still a court. There will be those who want Thor's favour and will try to trick you into getting it.”

She gave an indelicate snort. “Then they’re gonna be in for a surprise.”

“Why?” asked Anitra.

“Hun, I’m Tony Stark’s assistant. People used to give me their sad, sob stories to try and get through me to Tony. If these people think they can schmooze their way ‘round me to get at Loki or Thor, they’re gonna be plum disappointed. I may be blonde, but I’m nobody’s fool.”

The twins giggled while Lauren lightly scratched Socks’ ears. When they moved out of what Lauren was beginning to consider the family wing, for she’d learned Thor and Odin had rooms in the same section of the palace, and out into the main thoroughfare of the keep, she began to ask questions about the different statues which cropped up every so often.

They were, apparently, other Gods and Goddesses. People of the past who’d passed on and were remembered now in stone. Lauren wondered if Frigga had such an image, but before she could ask, the hair on her arms and neck seemed to rise all at once. Such a wave of _awareness_ hit her, she wondered if Peter felt something similar when his _spidey sense_ went off.

It took only a second to find the eyes staring at her, and a second more to realize the emotion behind the stare was abject hatred, blatant to see on the face of Sigyn who happened to be walking toward them, a handful of women at her heels.

Lauren lifted her chin and refused to look away. She would not allow the woman to intimidate her when Lauren had done nothing wrong. “Sigyn,” she said with a nod, intent on being civil at least.

“Highness,” Sigyn said, stepping into Lauren’s path and forcing her to stop or run into the woman. “I would speak with you.”

“About?” Lauren asked, noting the tension in the twins while hushing Socks when he hissed and spat at Sigyn.

“I’m sure you know,” she said, her chin jacked so high, Lauren was surprised she could see past her nose.

“I’m afraid I don’t, and as I’m on my way to an appointment, I’d thank you to move out of my way.” The three women standing off to the side all gasped softly.

“You’re very full of yourself for a Midgardian,” Sigyn murmured, anger rising in blotchy red patches on her face. “I want to know why you turned Loki against me. Are you so intimidated by my beauty and power you must separate him from me?”

Lauren gave a bark of shocked laughter. “Are you serious?”

“We were friends until he returned with you. In fact, he loved me. Swore we would be together until suddenly there was you” she said smugly.

Lauren refused to rise to the bait. “See, Loki told me all about that. How it was a foolish promise made by kids who didn’t know any better. Then he created the Brúðr Steinn and knew you weren’t ever gonna be the one for him. A fact he told you then and repeated last night when you cornered him during the feast celebratin’ our weddin’.” She gave a small, pitying shake of her head. “You know, Sigyn. I was willin’ to let it go. When I first met you, I was happy that Loki’d had a friend growin’ up. It was nice to know someone other than me had been there for him, but since then, you’ve shown yourself to be a right bitch.”

Everyone gasped. Sigyn, her friends, and the twins.

“Now,” Lauren said stepping into Sigyn who stepped back in surprise, “I’ve got somewhere to be.”

The redhead’s hand latched around Lauren’s arm. “You don’t want to make me your enemy.”

A low growl filled the air and caused everyone to freeze when a new voice spoke out. “You have already made yourself Loki’s. Would you like me to see Thor is also included in that list?”

Lauren looked past Sigyn to find Odin had appeared out of nowhere with Geri and Freki. “All-father.”

“Daughter,” he said, striding forward. “Teacher, remove your hand or lose it to my wolves.”

Sigyn released Lauren as if her hand burned. “All-father, it’s not how you think-”

Odin slashed his hand through the air. “Do not speak to me as if you have the right. You have grown impertinent in your position, Sigyn. Huginn and Munin were highly unimpressed with your treatment of the princess. Remove yourself from my presence.”

Everyone had dropped into deep curtsies with his approach except for Lauren who was trying to avoid the happy lashing tongues of two excited wolves. “Sit for heaven’s sake!” she giggled when Geri hopped up on his hind legs and licked her cheek.

“All-father…” Sigyn appeared about to plead her case, but Odin turned his back on her. Her eyes filled with hatred and shifted to Lauren again.

“Be careful, Sigyn. Hatred is a poison that will kill you if you let it fester,” Lauren stated quietly. Sigyn only lifted her chin and stormed away, the three women scurrying after her. “She just doesn’t seem to get it.”

“Some never do,” Odin agreed, taking her hand to tuck in his elbow. “And here I rushed to intervene at the behest of two squawking featherheads only to find you perfectly capable of handling Sigyn.”

Lauren shrugged. “Bullies are bullies whatever world they originate on. She’s no different. Stand up for yourself, and they’re so surprised they don’t know what to do.” She looked up when the ravens flew down the corridor. “Have they been followin’ me around?”

“Since you left your chambers,” Odin chuckled. “My pets are quite attached. Allow this old man to escort you to the library? There is a book I am after as well.”

“Of course, All-father,” Lauren smiled, glancing back at the twins following in their wake.

“And Lauren, darling,” he smiled and nodded appreciatively. “You do Loki credit as his wife and wear Frigga’s tiara well.”

“Thank you, All-father,” she said, blushing brightly, happy to hear it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: none

## Chapter Twenty

  


 

* * *

They were moments away from finishing up the council meeting when the messenger came through the door and hurried to Loki's side. Immediately Loki reached for Lauren, but her demeanour was calm.

“My King.” He bowed to Thor. “Pardon the intrusion, but Heimdall requests Prince Loki attend him at the Bifröst.”

A shot of concern rushed through him, one clearly felt by Thor as well. “Go, brother,” Thor murmured. “If it is the children, do not go without assistance.”

“If I must return to Midgard, I bid you watch over and guard my wife, brother. There is nothing on Earth I cannot handle.” Loki rose from his chair and opened a portal then and there to take him directly to the observatory where he found Heimdall standing before the Bifröst gate. “You summoned me, Guardian?”

“Loki. The children grow restless,” Heimdall said without turning around.

“Are they in danger? Sara has not called for me.”

“No, not as far as I can see, but I find the unrest in them unsettling. SHIELD no longer guards them. The family is in other hands now. They've been moved from an acceptable hideaway - the mother's words - to a hovel not fit for pigs to live in. The father's contribution. They drink, a lot. I feel the new guard on them is inadequate.”

“Would you be so kind as to show me, Heimdall?” he asked quietly, anger building inside him.

The Guardian's magic overtook his eyes, and Loki looked down on the children huddled with Usun in a small room behind a closed door.

They appeared unharmed, but they were clearly unhappy, and Sara repeatedly played with the serpent pendant he'd given her.

Loki growled and turned away, his vision once again his own, angry with the whole scenario. “Agent Hill. Is she alone and outside?”

“She is alone, but not outside. There is a window open in her office.”

“It will have to do.” Loki stalked over to the Bifröst’s communication device. “Agent Hill.”

“Loki?” her voice sounded surprised.

“I speak to you from Asgard. Why are you no longer watching the children?”

There was a pause as her human mind struggled to process the information. “US Marshals took over. There was nothing we could do but pull out. Still, I have six agents sitting on that house just in case.”

“I don't care about Marabeth and Samuel!” he snapped. “The children are miserable!”

“Don't you think I know! I sat that detail _personally_ for you and Lauren. I've heard them with Usun. I know how much they miss you and her, but there was nothing I could do. The DA's office tied my hands!”

The intensity with which she spoke made him sigh. Clearly, Hill was as disturbed as he was by the entire mess. “Maria, are they well?”

“Sad, but unharmed. Look, Loki, I had to fight tooth and nail just to get the Marshals to keep the dog. I had to invoke Thor to get them to listen, and only after threats of Thunder God wrath if they tried to leave him behind did they finally agree to take Usun. It was the maximum I could push it.”

“It is not Thor’s wrath they should be worried about,” Loki growled.

“Don’t I know it, but threatening people with you is like asking for resistance. Whether they like it or not, SHIELD is still watching. Stark and Rogers are up the DA’s ass about taking SHIELD off the case. Give us time. It’s bureaucratic bullshit, but we’re slogging our way through it.”

Loki scrubbed a hand over his face. “I swear to your Earthly God, Agent Hill if she so much as raises a hand to those children no one will stop me from doing what I must to protect them.”

“I’m going to pretend I never heard that, Loki. Plausible deniability and all that shit. For now, though, you’re best to leave them there. I know it sucks, but if those kids were to up and vanish in the middle of the night, everyone would be looking at you, not the Bianci’s.”

He gave an angry huff, knowing she was right but disliking it all the same. “Fine. I expect you to stay on top of things, Agent Hill.”

“I do have other work, Loki,” she grumbled.

“Prioritize,” he snarled. “Our you will be the one to explain to Lauren how her niece and nephew you were abused by their mother _again_.” Loki walked away from the device and back to Heimdall who chuckled softly.

“She is staring at the roof and swearing at you.”

“As long as she does what I need her too, it matters little what she thinks of me.” Loki stared out at the stars and nebulas before him. “Lauren would be crushed if something happened to Benny and Sara. Thank you for watching over them, Heimdall.”

“I will continue to do so,” he said, not bothering to look away from the stars, though Loki knew Heimdall’s eyes saw much further than his own. “Your lady is a light Asgard has not seen in many years. I would hate if something were to dim it. The children getting injured would certainly do so.”

“Indeed,” Loki agreed.

“She did well with Hogun today.”

“Were you spying, Heimdall?” Loki teased. “You know how she feels about that.”

“I did no such thing,” he huffed. “I happened to see Hogun earlier when he came asking after his family on Vanheim.”

“Ah. So my bride impressed did she? I thought she might,” Loki smirked, proud of her.

“He also said she tried to take a century off his life. Something about being foolishly brave.”

That had his heart skipping a beat. “I had to take a step back and shut down as much of the Brúðr Steinn as possible. She fell many times. Every impact was a shock.”

“You will learn to balance your binding yet, Loki. Aegir had the same difficulty with Ran, though she was not inclined to be exchanging blows with Hogun the Grim.”

“Just what trouble did Aunt Ran cause that had Aegir so befuddled?” Loki asked, not aware of any issues with the two.

“Ran was scatterbrained in her youth. One moment she would be at Aegir side, the next she was off after a bit of shiny this or that. If not for the Leviathans, Aegir would have been stark raving mad before their binding finished. More often than not, she was found collecting shells or speaking with fish by one of them and herded back to his keep.”

“His Brúðr Steinn didn’t track her?” That seemed odd to Loki.

“It did, but she was independent. Every time Aegir went after her himself, she’d accuse him of checking up on her. Of not trusting her. That was their final test. He had to learn to let her go. She had to learn to want to stay. Now, they are a pair. Well matched and ruling Asgard’s seas.”

“Interesting,” Loki murmured. “But I suppose they are both hard-headed.”

“Indeed,” Heimdall agreed.

Then he smiled, a smirk so knowing, it had Loki arching a brow. “Why do you look as if you are about to challenge me for my title?”

He chuckled and waved his hand, causing the opening of the observatory to waver and that of Yggdrasil as it looked in the universe to appear. Planets held in clouds of gas and galaxies, each joined to the other through space and time with Asgard in its uppermost branches glowed with life.

“This was Yggdrasil a few days ago.” Heimdall waved his hand again, and the image wavered and changed. “This is it today.” The pale silver glow which had once surrounded everything was now brighter, a white pulsing with energy and life. Each planet was a luminous object, Midgard’s blue more vibrant than ever.

The connection was stronger than Loki had ever seen it. “That is…”

“Cat got your tongue, Loki? I thought I’d never see the day,” Heimdall chuckled. “Do you see the harmony? Each planet pulses and another responds.”

Like a star that twinkles, Midgard’s glow winked, and Vanheim’s answered. Alfheim’s glimmered and Jotunheim pulsed back. Asgard gleamed, and all the planets responded.

“She did this?” Loki whispered, awed by Lauren’s gift to Yggdrasil.

“You did this together. The power you have is impressive, but where you bring strength to the roots and the trunk, Lauren brought balance, allowing the tree to bloom and the fruit,” Heimdall motioned to the planets, “to ripen.”

“And if you look beyond the tree out into the universe, what do your eyes show you, Guardian?” Loki murmured.

“Unrest,” Heimdall said. “But you know that already.”

Loki turned his back to the view and looked instead toward home. Home, where he could feel his love’s happiness. Where her excitement in all things Asgardian only seemed to grow. “Yes, I do.” He made to walk away, but Heimdall spoke again.

“What has been done, cannot be undone. But what is coming? Only you know how best to prepare us for that.”

“What was done… it is my greatest shame,” Loki whispered.

Heimdall waved his hand, and the image of Yggdrasil disappeared. “Then make it your greatest weapon.”

“How much do you know, Heimdall?” Loki asked, refusing to turn away from the view of Asgard.

“Nothing but what I see beyond our realms. But I know the boy you were and the man you wanted to be. I saw the heartbreak. I saw the pain of what you felt was a betrayal. I watched you fall, Loki. And I have seen the scars you bear.”

“Then why keep this information to yourself? Why not shout it from the Bifröst for all to hear? Loki, Prince of Asgard broke beneath his taskmaster’s whip until I no longer cared what I did, I only wanted the pain to stop,” he bit out the words, sharp and harsh, hiding the pain of his shame behind bitterness. “Why not tell Father? I'm sure he'd be relieved to know I wasn't _all bad_ ,” he sneered. “Just occasionally.”

“Because. I only know what I know.” Heimdall's hand landed on his shoulder. “I can make assumptions. The truth is yours to reveal or keep secret as you wish.”

“It makes no difference either way. What is done, is done. My past and the harm I caused cannot be fixed by foisting the blame somewhere else.”

“You're as stubborn as your Father,” Heimdall muttered.

“I'm sure he would take exception to such a statement.”

“Probably. That does not make it any less true.” Heimdall patted his shoulder. “I was hard on you when you were younger. I could see your potential, both the good and the bad. I'm sorry if I pushed too hard.”

“I needed it. Norns know Father cared very little.”

“He cared, Loki,” Heimdall murmured. “He just didn't understand you.”

“Mother did,” Loki sighed.

“She would be proud of you.”

Loki finally looked away from the golden city to the golden eyes of the guardian. “Yes, so I've been told.” He nodded to Heimdall and stepped out of reach. “My wife awaits. Good day, Heimdall.”

“Good day, Loki.”

A flick of his hand had a portal opening Loki walked through without looking back. When it snapped closed, he looked up at the statue set amongst the foliage of the roses. “Hello, Mother.”

***

Lauren lightly traced her fingers over the spines of all the books. The twins had left her in a section where they were all written in English, translated over the years to Asgards preferred language. She hadn't much thought about how everyone spoke the same version of the language she did, but the twins had only shrugged.

It had happened long before they'd been born. Before most of their ancestors. They suspected it was the All-Father's doing, but Lauren couldn't ask him. Odin had wandered off to find the book he'd come for, leaving the ravens to keep an eye on her.

It seemed Hugin and Muninn had grown bored though for they'd flown up into the rafters many stories above.

A title caught her eye, and Lauren plucked the book from the shelf. _Asgard Through The Ages_. It looked promising, and she flipped it open.

“Can I help you, Highness?”

Lauren blinked as she looked up to find a young blond man in fine brocade and leather standing at the end of the aisle.

She smiled and shook her head. “Thank you kindly, but I'm good.” She held up the book. “Somethin’ to get me started.”

He walked toward her and plucked a book bound in blue leather from the upper shelf. “If it is Asgard's beginnings you wish to discover, might I recommend this one instead?”

“The Beginnin’. Well, isn't that convenient,” she snickered and took the book.

“I'll admit the title is without imagination, but the author was very thorough in his research. “

“And just who might that be?”

“Me,” he smiled and held out his hand. “Nesper, son of Ulf.”

“Ulf? Thor's advisor?”

“Ah, so you've met my father,” he grinned when she made to shake his hand only to have him bow over it and kiss her knuckles.

Lauren drew her hand away swiftly. “At dinner. He was a nice man.”

“And a good father,” Nesper said, leaning against the shelves. “Tell me, your highness. What other books are you after? I know this library like I do my name.”

“Lady Lauren!” Annekke called out from another section of the library.

“Here,” Lauren called back. “Again, thank you for the offer, but I have plenty of help.” She made to walk around him only for him to take her by the elbow. “Is it an Asgardian thing this undesired touchin’? You're the second one to put their hands on me today without askin’, and I'm gettin’ pretty tired of it.”

“I only wish to escort you to your maids, Highness,” he said with a winsome smile. “It's what any gentleman would do.”

“Where I come from,” she snapped, glaring at his hand before tugging her elbow free, “a gentleman would know better than to lay hands on a married woman.”

His face fell into lines of frustration. “My lady-”

“She is not your anything. And considering who her husband is, Nesper, I think it best you leave. Now.”

Lauren looked up and found a man in golden armour striding toward them. A red cape fluttered at his back, and he held his helmet of horns beneath his arm.

“Highness.” He bowed deeply. “I am Joran, Commander among the Guard. I have sworn my sword to your service through the Prince. May I assist you?”

“Why do y'all seem to think I need assistance?” she huffed, fed up with pushy men. “I'm perfectly capable of pickin’ out a few books without some man hoverin’!”

“Forgive me, my lady. I didn't mean to imply you couldn't.” Joran snapped to attention. “You were alone with a man who seemed to be bothering you.”

“Yes, well.” She huffed a sigh. “Nespor, son of Ulf, was just leavin’.” Lauren looked at him pointedly until he gave a slight half bow and walked away. When she looked back at Joran, she found him staring at his feet and felt a twinge of guilt for having barked at him. “Thank you for your offered help, Joran, but I can handle people like Nesper.”

“So it seems, Highness. I apologize if I offended you.” He bowed to her again.

“Please stop that,” Lauren sighed. “Maybe I was a trifle oversensitive. I’m just gettin’ real tired of people gettin’ all up in my business.” She looked down at the book in her hands. “Is this any good?” she asked, holding up Nesper’s book. “Or am I wastin’ my time?”

Joran’s face twisted.

“That good, huh?” Lauren snickered.

“May I speak candidly, my lady?” he asked.

Lauren nodded. “Please.”

“It is the pompous oversimplification of the history of Asgard, told from the point of view of an entitled ass.”

A sharp burst of laughter left her. “No, no, Joran. Don’t hold back. Tell me what you really think?”

He chuckled and relaxed a little, creases forming around his pale grey eyes. They reminded Lauren of a winter sky full of clouds but were anything but cold. His smile was warm and genuine, and unlike most of the men she’d met, he was clean shaven, but with his golden curls she wondered if that was out of necessity for his facial hair would likely be quite light. He had a pleasant face, one she would label as pretty though not as handsome as Loki.

“If I may make a suggestion?” Joran asked.

“Please,” Lauren said, sliding the other book back from where Nesper had pulled it.

“There is a wonderful History of Asgard written my Magor Wolfson. It’s in old Aesir though, so you would need to have one of the scribes translate it for you, but that would take some time.”

Lauren smiled deviously. “Or I could just see if Loki will read it to me.”

He chuckled softly. “There is that. Though, if you’ll forgive me for saying so, I can’t see the Prince being one to sit and read aloud to you, Highness.”

“You’d be surprised,” Lauren said, smirking as she turned back to perusing the shelves.

“There you are, Lady!” Anitra huffed, her arms wrapped around a stack of books.

“I think that’s plenty,” Lauren giggled.

Anitra glanced past her and blushed. “Commander Joran.”

“Miss,” he nodded politely. “Highness.” He bowed to Lauren. “I’ll see about finding that book for you.”

“As long as I’m not holdin’ you up, Joran.”

“Not at all, my lady.”

He rounded the end of the aisle and Anitra released the breath she’d been holding. “He’s so handsome!”

“If you say so,” Lauren chuckled, motioning to see the books she held the same moment Annekke appeared packing a couple more. “My goodness! Y’all leave any for anyone else?” she teased.

“A couple are for me,” Anitra admitted, a blush warming her cheeks.

“Nee!” Annekke gasped. “Did you raid the romance section again?”

Anitra’s blush deepened. “Like you don’t!”

“Wait. Romance section?” Lauren asked. “I thought this library was all scholarly and stuff.”

“Oh, it is!” Anitra assured her. “But every book published on Asgard is also here, so there are sections full of fiction as well.”

“May I see?” Lauren held out her hand.

Cherry red now, Anitra pulled one from the bottom of the pile. The volume was slim, still beautifully bound and wrapped in leather. Unlike romance novels at home, these had no risque covers of scantily clad women, only a title embossed in gold.

“The Long Trip?” Lauren murmured.

“It’s about a space voyage to a new world. The main characters are thrust together, forced to share a cabin on the overcrowded ship. The chemistry is instant, though each attempts to resist the temptation until they explode in a night of fiery passion!” Anitra exclaimed.

“You skamløs!” Annekke teased.

“I am not!” Anitra cried. “I’m a romantic.”

“What’s skamløs?” Lauren asked, causing both twins to blush.

“Slang for a shameless lecher,” Annekke admitted.

“For readin’ romance novels? Why? I have a bunch of these at home. They're a nice escape from life when it gets borin’ or too stressful.” She flipped the book open, found to her delight it was in English, and closed it with a snap. “Can I keep this one?”

“My lady… they’re not, I mean, they are, but there’s more than just… oh dear,” Anitra murmured.

“Just spit it out, Anitra,” muttered Lauren.

“Darling,” Loki purred in her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Are you raiding the library’s naughty book collection?”

Her eyes snapped to the twins who had both turned an interesting shade of red and wouldn’t look at her. “Well, it could be fun if you read the best bits to me.”

“Mm, pet. How very adventurous of you,” Loki chuckled. “Other than this,” he plucked the book from her fingers, “did you find something to suit your fancy?”

“A few things. And Joran has gone in search of one more.” She found herself spun around and held tight to him.

“Joran? And just what was he doing accosting you in the library?” Loki asked.

“Chasin’ off Nesper, son of Ulf, though I could have done so myself easily enough.” Lauren lightly patted his cheek.

Loki arched one dark brow. “And what was Nesper up too that you felt the need to chase him off?”

“Nothin’ really,” she shrugged. “He seemed inclined to have me read his book, then insistent on helpin’ me find the twins, and got a little huffy when I said I didn’t need help.”

“He took the Princess by the elbow without her permission.”

Lauren glared at Joran over Loki’s shoulder. “Tattletale.”

“He put his hands on you, darling?” Loki growled.

“And I removed them.” She shifted the glare to Loki. “Don’t go gettin’ all uppity because of it.”

“She said it was the second time today someone put their hands on her without permission.”

“Seriously, Joran?” Lauren barked. “Shut the hell up!”

Loki caught her chin and turned her face back to his. “And who, sweet, was the first?” he asked, deceptively softly.

“Loki, it’s not important-”

“Ah!” He laid his thumb on her lips. “It is _imperative_ to me. Who was it?”

“Sigyn,” Anitra and Annekke said at the same time.

“Y’all are sellouts!” Lauren huffed and punched Loki lightly in the chest to make him let her go. “I was perfectly capable of dealin’ with her! I had it under control when Odin showed up as those two feather heads have been followin’ me around.” She pointed at the ravens now sitting on top of the bookcase. “And if people keep insistin’ on fightin’ my battles for me, how in the hell will anyone learn to respect me as the Princess and your wife?” She plucked the book from his fingers and whacked him in the chest with it. “And if I want to read smutty romance novels, I damn well will!”

Loki chuckled softly but held up his hands in surrender. “Whatever you wish, darling.”

“Good. Now.” She handed the book to Annekke and held her hand out for the one Joran was carrying. “Joran said this one was a better retellin’ of Asgard’s history than that other one Nesper tried to foist off on me, but it’s written in Aesir so you, _darlin’_ are gonna have to read it to me.” The book was quite thick and rather heavy, and she thunked it against his chest as well.

“Only if you stop hitting me with them, my heart,” Loki smirked.

“Stop lookin’ at me like that you skamløs! I’m serious!”

Loki burst out laughing, vanished the book, and dragged her into his chest where he kissed her soundly. She gave a tiny whimper when he pulled away, causing him to smirk knowingly down at her.

“Skamløs. Just where did you learn such a word?” he asked.

“Don’t remember,” Lauren muttered as the twins looked guiltily at the roof. “I think it was invented just for you.”

Loki snickered but turned his focus to Joran. “Thank you, Commander, for looking out for my wife.”

“It is my duty and my pleasure, Prince Loki. Princess.” He bowed to them both. “I  hope you enjoy the book, Highness.”

“I’m sure I will. Thank you, Joran,” she smiled and nodded when he walked away.

“Ladies,” Loki smirked at the blushing twins. “I thank you for your assistance. Please see Lauren’s books returned to our chambers. I can take it from here.”

“Yes, my lord.” They bobbed matching curtsies and hurried away.

Lauren shivered when his sharp blue gaze returned to her and moved slowly down her body.

“Everyday I am astounded by your beauty. I think even when we return to Midgard you should dress as you do here,” he murmured as his fingers followed the scoop of her neckline. “You are so stunning in this colour.”

She chuckled softly and stepped into his body. “That’s ‘cause it’s your colour.”

“But on your skin, my love, it is radiant. On me, it is simply a shade of green.” He bent and pressed a kiss to the swell of her breast. “I missed you while I was sitting in Thor’s stuffy council meeting. How was your time with Hogun?”

“Fine,” she sighed, threading her fingers into his hair while letting him do as he wished. She’d missed him too and knew no matter how affectionate he got he would never allow her to be seen by another.

“Only fine? I must admit, it seemed as if you took a few tumbles,” he murmured, tugging the neckline of her dress down. It didn’t quite bare her breast, but it was close.

“I kept missin’ the last pole. I’ll get it yet,” she sighed when his tongue flicked over her flesh.

“Tell me, pet. Have you got anything on under this dress?” Loki whispered against her skin as his hands lightly caressed her hips.

“Sadly yes,” she whimpered when those same hands lifted to cup her breasts.

“Pity,” Loki sighed as he straightened her clothing. “Having you in the library is a fantasy of mine.”

“One for another day maybe,” she smiled and pressed up on her toes to kiss him on the mouth.

Loki’s eyes darkened into a deep blue. “Would you really? Would you let me take you in the library where anyone could catch us?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Peaches I’d do anythin’ for you. Besides. I know you’d never let anyone catch us.”

“Indeed,” he purred and nipped his teeth into her bottom lip. “You’re sweet cries and lush body are for me, and me alone to witness.”

“You’ll be hearin’ the cry of my stomach soon enough if you don’t feed me, Loki,” Lauren chuckled.

“Then I guess I should get on that. Thor has invited us to join him and a few dignitaries for the meal. He’s - what’s that word Wilson uses? Schmoozing? Yes, schmoozing a few prospective new trade partners. Having us there will add weight to the meal as the royal family will seem properly invested.”

“Do I look alright for that? Should I change first? I wouldn’t want to show up underdressed,” Lauren worried.

“You’re fine, darling. The dress is very reminiscent of Asgard’s earlier days. It’s quite lovely, and on you it is breathtaking. You will likely set the males on their ears.”

“Am I the distraction, Loki?” she teased. “The pretty face to get Thor what he wants?”

“Would it upset you if you were?” he asked.

“No. Just let me know if you want me to fawn and flatter, or just stand around and look pretty.”

He caught her close before she could pull away. “You do know we don’t see you like that, right? Thor and I. We both know you have a beautiful, brilliant mind, one which matches your exterior.”

“I know, peaches,” she smiled and patted his cheek. “But I’m still new to this. I don’t mind bein’ the sweet distraction if that’s what y’all need.”

“You, my love, are going to be an incredible asset to Asgard once you learn a few more things, I have no doubt. In fact, you already are.” He took her hand and tucked it in his elbow as he made his way out from the stacks.

“How’s that?” she asked. “Besides the obvious with Yggdrasil.”

“Well, your idea to send a mediator to deal with the Zendally and Morinian conflict is what was discussed by the council this morning. Two of the council will be going to Laris, the homeworld of both, to broker a deal and peace between the tribes. It was inspired and well received by all. It was even put forth that you and I should do it. Be the mediators.”

“What! Really?” she gasped, stunned. “Well, that would make sense. You better than anyone would be able to tell if they were lyin’ and get to the heart of the matter.”

“They meant you, darling.”

“Me!” she squeaked. “I wouldn’t even know how to begin!”

“By listening of course, but before you panic, I declined. You are not yet fully of Asgard, and until your place on Yggdrasil is revealed, and you come fully into your powers, I will not take the chance of heading so far from home.”

“Oh,” she breathed out in relief, but a small shot of disappointment curled inside her. “Is it weird I’m a little disappointed? It seems like the universe is just… so big, Loki. I’ve seen Earth and now Asgard. Someday, I’d love to see more.”

“We have time yet, elskan min. I will show you wonders beyond your wildest imaginings.”

“Promise?” she smiled up at him.

“Promise,” he grinned.

***

Loki watched amused as Lauren charmed everyone in attendance. A prince from Mo’bk, a world of sun and sand where such riches as the water which flowed freely through Asgard were unheard of seemed quite taken with her. He was also all of twelve, so Loki wasn’t concerned with his continued attendance at Lauren’s side.

The Merke, a people of reptilian appearance, had given her a momentary fright, but she’d recovered beautifully and complimented the female on her armour. Thor had shot Loki a look at that, but Loki hadn’t told her anything about them. Lauren was just intuitively good at knowing these things. Complimenting the female’s battle dress was the same as saying she was a bloody fine warrior and had set her preening and her mate grinning proudly.

The Anthiniums, a race of jungle dwellers whose patterned skin allowed them to blend into the dappled foliage of their forests easily had been fascinated by her pale skin, light hair, and the green of her eyes, remarking they were as beautiful as their forest home. Of course, she’d blushed, surprising them further into asking questions about such an action, worried they’d upset her into a warning display, which only made her blush harder. They continued to see if they could make her blush again with every interaction.

Everything had been going swimmingly, the group mingling comfortably until his Father’s two wolves loped into the room. The Anthiniums hissed and backed away, the Merke growled in warning, while the prince of the Mo’bk gave his attendants heart attacks when he stepped in front of Lauren.

“I will protect you from the feral beasts!” Ka’hl cried, brandishing a short knife.

“Wait!” Lauren shouted when Geri and Freki lowered their heads and snarled. “I’m so sorry everyone,” she murmured, walking around the boy to crouch down and take both wolves muzzles in her hands. “What are you two doin’ comin’ in here and scarin’ everyone, hm?” she scolded gently. “Where’s Odin?”

They looked momentarily contrite before Geri pressed closer and licked her cheek.

“Gah! Cut it out, you big fur baby,” she grumbled but scratched the wolf’s chin.

Taking it as permission, Freki repeated the action of his brother before flopping to the floor with all four feet in the air.

“This isn’t the time for tummy rubs,” Lauren muttered but gave him one any, quick and apparently unsatisfying to the wolf who whined at her when she rose back to her feet. They scrambled around her, each pressing and rubbing against her legs, nearly head height with her hips. “Oh, for heaven’s sake,” she huffed. “Sit!”

They sat and stared at her like her adoring public.

Thor cut off a snort of laughter by burying his face in his beer, leaving Loki to come to Lauren’s aid when the group of dignitaries continued to gape at her in amazement.

“Forgive Geri and Freki’s interruption. They are Father’s pets, but they quite adore my wife, as you can see. They will remain perfectly well behaved as long as no one upsets her,” Loki smiled, scratching Freki’s head when the wolf nudged his fingers.

“Such fine big beasts,” Ka’hl murmured to his men. “Does Odin hunt with them?”

“He did once,” Thor said as the group relaxed again. “Now they are spoiled and eat from the table.”

“No different than his ravens. I’m surprised they haven’t arrived to beg-” Lauren never got to finish as Hugin and Muninn flew through the open door, circled once and landed in the arms of the chandelier.

“Treats?” croaked Muninn.

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Excuse me a moment. They’ll just keep cluckin’ if I don’t.” She nodded to the group and moved away to where the table of “nibbles” - as she’d called it, more a light buffet which wouldn’t offend any of their guests - was well picked over.

No one spoke, all too intent on watching as she selected two pieces of cheese and a sprig of grapes for the ravens, before moving down the line to what was left of the Merke’s preferred meal of raw meat and fish. She picked a thick strip of beef up by her nails and looked at the wolves. “Sit and take it gently. I don’t wanna lose my fingers.”

Geri took the meat delicately from her fingers, Freki just as careful when she repeated the action. After wiping her hand on a napkin held out by one of the attending servants, she plucked the grapes from the stem, split them half and half with the cheese and set both piles on an empty side table. “C’mon, then,” she called the raven’s down.

They landed with a flurry of wings. “Scratch?” croaked Hugin.

“I dunno if you deserve scratches,” she murmured, a smile tugging her lips. “You two ratted me out earlier.” But she scratched the feathers of both before returning to Loki’s side, the now happy wolves flopping down to curl around her feet. “Y’all didn’t have to wait for me,” she said, a blush colouring her cheeks as she took Loki’s hand in one of hers and wrapped the other around his arm.

“We do not have such creatures as these… pets,” the male Merke said in his guttural growling voice.

“None at all?” Lauren asked.

“We eat the animals of our world,” the female said, eyeing the wolves as if deciding whether they would taste good or not.

Freki lifted his head and bared his host of very white, very sharp teeth.

“Perhaps if we had such fearsome creatures we would want to keep… pets,” she murmured thoughtfully.

“Where I’m from we have dogs, like these two but smaller, and cats, smaller still and feline. As well as birds, fish, reptiles, horses. People make pets outta just about anythin’,” she snickered.

“What is… feline?” asked one of the Anthiniums.

In their race, it was nearly impossible to pronounce names or distinguish between genders, so people didn’t bother. They were merely called Anthinium as if that were their name or High Anthinium for their leader.

“How do you explain what a cat is?” Lauren murmured, more to herself than any of them.

Loki simply held out his hand and handed her Socks, the kitten arriving with a sleepy purr. “Here, darling.”

“Yes, that works,” she snickered as the kitten mewed at her. “This is a cat.”

“It is so small,” frowned the female Merke. “It is hardly a mouthful.”

“He’s still a baby, but we don’t eat them. They catch rodents, small creatures which eat and spoil food sources, and make for wonderful companions.” She stroked Socks’ back, and the kitten purred loudly.

“May I?” the Merke male asked, holding out one of his hands. They had four fingers, each tipped in a thick claw and covered in scales. His were thicker with bony ridges and prominences on his knuckles, shoulders, and brow ridges, while the female's scales were all smooth and iridescent.

Lauren looked down at the kitten who looked up at her and yawned. She seemed to take that as acceptance and deposited the tiny bit of fur in the male's large hand. Socks sat there blinking, then meowed and laid down, curling his front feet beneath him as he fit twice over in the male's palm.

“It is soft and warm and vibrates!” the male exclaimed, showing Socks to his mate.

She tentatively touched the kitten. “I like it. It is too bad we have nothing like this on our world,” she said softly. “But I think our swamps would be hard on all this fur.”

The Anthinium nearest peeked into the Merke’s hand. “Might we see?”

Lauren nodded, and soon the kitten was being passed carefully around.

Thor exchanged another glance with Loki. He was clearly amused by how the whole meal had gone. Lauren had done exactly as they’d expected her too. She’d charmed the pants off of every one of them. Not that all of them wore pants, but her sweet, kind nature was unmistakable. The added benefit of her being his Ástvinur also didn’t hurt.

All three of these people had been wary of forming ties with Asgard what with Loki’s reputation for past misdeeds, but as soon as word of him finding Lauren had gone out among the realms, the offers of friendship and trade had arrived. This luncheon would have been attended solely by Thor, perhaps Father and one or two of his advisors had Loki not returned with Lauren, but fortune smiled upon them. With the binding finished, it was a guarantee Loki’s slide into darkness was at an end. That guarantee was opening doors which had been closed these last few hundred years.

“Brother, I hate to cut this short, but I’m afraid my wife has a pressing engagement with her stallion I can no longer avoid,” Loki chuckled watching Lauren’s eyes light up.

Thor held out his hands to Lauren and pulled her in for a hug. “Be careful with that menace, little sister. I will see your kitten returned to your chambers when he is finished enchanting our guests.”

“Thank you, Thor,” she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It was such a pleasure gettin’ to meet all of you,” she said, smiling brightly for all of them. “I hope we meet again.”

“Likewise,” growled the Merke.

The Anthiniums tilted their heads. “It was our pleasure.”

Ka’hl pressed his fist to his lips as he bowed to her. “I have decided I should like to wed a Midgardian woman.”

Lauren chuckled even as the Mo’bk attendants gasped in denial. “That’s like sayin’ you’d like to find a teardrop in the ocean. Midgard is very big, and the women of my world come in every shape, size, and colour.”

“Yes, there is no one on Midgard like my Lauren. She is one of a kind,” Loki murmured, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips.

“Pity,” Ka’hl murmured. “She would make an excellent Ti’ Mak.”

“That means queen, darling, and I quite agree,” Loki said, eyeing the boy who was looking at his Lauren covetously. “However, Prince, she is _my wife_ , and I am quite intent on keeping her.” He waved his hand and sent green and gold magic wicking around her. When it faded, she was dressed for riding in high boots, tight breeches, and a red jacket with a small frill of a bustle over her backside. “Though I can’t fault your excellent taste. Come, darling.”

She was smirking indulgently up at him when she accepted his arm and allowed him to lead her from the room. At the last second, he let loose a piercing whistle which had the wolves scrambling after them.

“Showoff,” she whispered, though she was still grinning at him.

“What can I say, darling?” he smiled wickedly down at her. “I’ve always been _terrible_ at sharing.”

Her laughter followed them down the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Small angst, mostly fluff

## Chapter Twenty-one

 

* * *

Loki led Lauren down the hall, trying to figure out how to tell her about Sara and Benny. He knew she would worry. It would leave a dark stain on her otherwise bright day. He didn’t want that. She'd been so happy and done so well with Thor's guests. He didn't want to spoil her moment of triumph, but if he didn’t tell her and she found out later, she would be angry with him.

When they came upon the inner sanctum, the garden within the palace with its flowing rivers and many bridges, Loki drew her from the main path down one rarely used where the broad leaves from the bushes brushed his shoulders.

“Peaches? Where we goin’?” she giggled, her boots clicking merrily on the tiles.

“Just here.” The path emptied out at a narrow bridge which crossed a slow-moving stream giving them access to a small island where a wooden bench waited in seclusion, hidden from view in dense foliage.

“Loki?” She frowned at their surroundings. “While this is real pretty, I know you by now. What’s wrong?”

He encouraged her to sit with him and took her hands. “I spoke with Heimdall about the children. He’s been keeping an eye on things for me.” Instantly her heart jumped in her chest. “Don’t panic, darling. They’re alright.”

She tugged her hands from his to lay them on his chest and curl her fingers into his clothing. “You wouldn’t be bringin’ it up like this if it wasn’t somethin’. Loki what’s happened?”

He took a deep breath and spit it out. “SHIELD is no longer watching over them. They’ve been turned over to the Marshal’s care.”

“No…” she whispered. “Marabeth will hate it. She’ll hate it, Loki! You have to go get them. Get Sara and Benny before she hurts them again!”

“Lauren.” Loki took her by the waist and pulled her close. “I spoke with Agent Hill. She, the Captain, and Stark are doing everything they can to see your family returned to their custody.”

“Loki, Loki, no!” She gave a wild shake of her head. “You don’t understand. Marabeth is accustomed to a certain lifestyle. The Marshal’s won’t give that to her. She’ll hurt the babies!” She clawed at his chest, her face pale. Tears had begun to spill down her cheeks. “ _Please_!”

“Lauren, my very heart. I would do anything for you, but I can’t. Not yet.”

“ _Why_?” she cried, her face crumbling as she curled toward him. “Why?”

“If I were to go to Midgard and spirit them away, everyone would know it was me. Then when we returned it would be worse for you and for them. Marabeth would have every reason to keep you from them forever.”

She burst into wild tears, threw her arms around him, and buried her face in his neck. “It’s not fair! They’re just babies!”

“I know. I know, my love.” Loki soothed her with gentle hands. “Even though SHIELD has been told to stand down, Agent Hill still has a team watching over them, and I still have a direct link to Sara. If she calls out for me, I will go to them at once. At once, Lauren. And they have Usun. I promise you they are safe.” His heart broke for her all over again.

“They’re gonna be so sad and scared. I just wish I could see them. Tell them it’s gonna be alright. I just want to hold them.”

“I would give them to you in a heartbeat, but if I took them from your sister, Lauren we could never return to Midgard. Is that what you want? To never see your father or Cissy again? To never see Barnes and the others?”

She sniffled, but her tears had slowed. “No… but they’re still so little.”

Loki set her away from him and cupped her tear ravaged face. “I know, darling. I know. But children are resilient. They will be alright. You’ll see. Samuel and Marabeth will make a mistake, and when they do, I will see the children returned to you. They shall never again feel sad or afraid or alone. We can bring them to Asgard where they will have friends and adventures beyond their wildest imaginings. They will be loved, adored, and cherished. They will be happy. We must only be patient a little longer. I swear it, Lauren. _I feel it!_ ”

“You do?” she whispered, her eyes wet and lashes dark and spiky.

The sorrow filled jade green her eyes had become set an ache in his heart. “Yes, my love. Oh, yes. I feel it like the stillness which hangs heavy with foreknowledge of a storm brewing in the distance.”

A watery smile twitched her lips. “Silver-tongued devil,” she said, her attempt to begin pulling herself back together.

He drew her in and kissed her, hating the heaviness the news had put back in her heart. Hating the sadness it had once more laid upon her soul. He tasted her tears, and they were bitter, so he poured his love into his magic. Let it seep from his heart. Let it wash from his soul. He coaxed her to respond, to give herself over to him. To let herself succumb to the mindlessness of pleasure and know nothing but the desire to be here, with him, in a moment lost to time.

The moment dragged onward as he encouraged her to respond. As he nipped into the plump flesh of her lower lip and gave it a gentle tug. He soothed the mark he’d left behind with his tongue and slipped it into her mouth when she moaned for him. Releasing her face, he took her by the thighs and lifted her to straddle his, held her close and kneaded the flesh of her beautiful bottom. He trailed his fingers down the backs of her legs only for her to squeal and jerk against him.

“How did I not know you’re ticklish there?” he asked with a wicked smile.

“Cause that’s not usually the part of my thigh you’re runnin’ your fingers over.” She squeaked and giggled when he tightened his grip. “Loki, stop!”

What sorrow had lived in her eyes had vanished when they’d filled with desire, but had been replaced now with amusement and a hint of warning for him to cut it out.

“And if I won’t?”

She smiled slowly, seductively, and made his cock throb. Already half mast after kissing her, Loki wondered how angry she’d be if they skipped the stables and returned to their chambers where she could do a different sort of riding.

Lauren’s arms left their place around his neck, and her hands descended his chest, her gaze following their path as she followed the folds of leather and cloth. “You forget, peaches,” she purred, returning her gaze to his when her touch reached his lower abdomen. She brought their mouths close together, lips almost touching, eyes heavy-lidded and sparkling. “I know where you’re ticklish too.”

Her hands shot to his ribs and dug in, causing him to shout and jerk away, sending them tumbling off the bench and into the grass. “Gah! Stop, woman!”

Explosive giggles escaped her as she continued to attack his ribs, until he rolled them over, pinned her down, and dragged her wrists over her head.

“If it was a tumble in the grass you wanted, pet, you need only ask,” Loki smirked.

She snorted a laugh. “If one day I walked up to you and said, “Loki, I want you to take me to the garden and tumble me in the grass,” you’d be so damn surprised you’d swallow that silver-tongue of yours.”

“Maybe, but then I would take you outside and thoroughly tumble you. I’d tumble you so hard, darling, your small bottom would be covered in grass stains.” She burst out laughing, and Loki released her hands to settle half his weight on the ground.

Lauren looked up at him hovering a bit above her and brought her hand up to tuck his hair behind his ear. “I’m sorry for reactin’ like that. I know you’re right about not just snatchin’ Benny and Sara up and runnin’ off with them. I just love them so much.”

Her eyes shimmered, but no new tears fell. “Never apologize for loving them with all your heart, sweet. Your passion in their care and their defence is something to applaud. If I did not wholly agree with Agent Hill, they would already be in your arms, but taking them away without just cause will only make it harder in the long run to keep them.”

“I know you’re right. And I believe you when you say they will be free of her eventually. It’s just the waitin’ which is hard.” She sighed and looked away.

“Come, darling.” Loki pushed to his feet and pulled her up on hers. “Let’s go acquaint you with your stallion. The visit will help cheer you up.” Her smile immediately brightened, but before she could head back across the bridge, Loki wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. “I would do absolutely anything for you, Lauren. Anything you asked of me. If you really wanted, I would go this instant and collect Benny and Sara; laws be damned. You do know that, yes?”

“I know, Loki. But anything?” she snickered. “What if I wanted you to… redecorate our rooms in pink?”

“If you wanted it, really wanted it, I would do it. I might hate it, but I would do it because you asked it of me. That’s the true power of an Ástvinur. It’s why Dark Gods have such light partners. Because you would never ask me to do something terrible.”

“Terrible? What would I ask that could be terrible?” Her nose was wrinkled adorably, and her brow furrowed, her gentle heart and sweet nature unable to fathom anything genuinely horrible.

Loki sank his hand into her hair to cup her nape. “Lauren. I would break _worlds_ for you.”

“Huh?”

He chuckled and shook his head at her naivete. “Darling, I have the power to lay waste to planets. You could tell me you wanted to rule, say, the Mo’bk, and I could make that happen. You’re my guiding light. My moral compass. If you wanted it, I would get it for you, but that’s why the darkest of us are given the best of you.”

She blinked rapidly as his meaning soaked in. “But… I didn’t even really wanna be a princess. Why would I want to rule a planet?”

“Exactly!” Loki laughed, lifted her from the ground, and spun in a circle. “I was a Dark God desiring nothing but power, only to be given the most humble of Ástvinur. How the Norns must laugh at me.”

“They’ll laugh even harder if you dump us both in the creek!”

He put her down and ran a brush of magic over them both. No one would ever be able to tell she’d just cried her heart out. “I would never,” he quipped. “And even if I did, it’s not as if I couldn’t easily dry us both out.”

“Be that as it may,” she gave the tail of her coat a flick, “I’d like to stay dry and get to try out this fancy ridin’ coat you made me. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’d been readin’ some of Cissy’s southern magazines what with the big bell skirt yesterday, and the frilly faux bustle today. What’s next? Corsets and parasols?” she teased.

“Are parasols the umbrellas made of lace?” Loki asked, having seen a few during the fair.

“Yup.” Lauren giggled and headed over the bridge, a spring in her step and a lightness returned to her heart.

He would have to remember that a trip to the barns could so elevate her mood. “An interesting idea. If I made you one, would you use it? I can see the ladies of Thor’s court going absolutely mad for them. The craftsmen would be clamouring for a closer look to see how it’s fashioned.”

Lauren chuckled. “Or you could introduce the Art of the Fan.”

“The fan?” Already aware of the subject, he played ignorant to see what she knew of it.

“Mm,” Lauren hummed. “I read about it once. It was meant for communicatin’ back in a time when a woman’s ability to speak freely was completely restricted. But even though it originated from a terrible injustice, a few of the flirty ones are kind of fun.”

“Like what, darling?” he asked, holding out a red and black lace fan.

She turned to face him, plucked it from his fingers, and continued to walk backward. “I only remember a couple, but this,” she opened it fully and placed it in front of her face with her right hand, “means follow me. The same action but with the left hand is, I wish to be acquainted.” She snapped the fan closed sharply. “That indicated jealousy. A slow fan,” she gently fanned her face, “means, I’m married. A quick fan. I’m engaged. A left-handed twirl was, I wish to be rid of you.” She held the fan up and did a haughty nose lift with the action that had him chuckling. “Drawin’ a closed fan through your hands was I hate you, but drawin’ it across your cheek was I love you.” She came to a stop and gently touched the handle to her lips.

“And that one?” Loki asked, closing the distance between them.

Lauren lowered the fan. “Kiss me.”

He did so with enthusiasm, finding the teasing glances and shy smiles she’d used while playing with the fan somewhat stimulating. “I’m not sure I like the idea of you carrying a fan and mingling among the court.”

“Why?”

“You have stunning eyes. When the rest of your face is hidden and all one can see is the emerald green glow it is most… _enticing_ ,” he growled.

“My what big teeth you have, Mr. Wolf,” she purred, stroking the fan down his cheek.

Standing just off the main path, Loki snagged her by the waist and jerked her up tight against him. Her quip and red jacket had his grin growing mischievous. “All the better to eat you with, Little Red.” He growled a second time, letting his eyes turn gold.

She belted out a laugh, snapped the fan open to conceal them both, and kissed him hard and fast.

***

Eventually, they made it to the barn, but Lauren didn’t mind the meandering route as it had included more teasing, more kissing, and more stolen moments with Loki. Even though he’d brought her distressing news, she couldn’t help but feel happy getting to spend time with him. She may worry for Sara and Benny, the thought of them sad or lonely just broke her heart, but she trusted Loki to save them if necessary.

He’d tried to spirit her fan away, but she’d refused to give it back, using it along the way to torment him with “come hither” looks over the scalloped edge or play at conversing with him. Distracting him with a slow fan or a stroke of it over her cheek just to see if she could make him lose the thread of conversation. It worked more often than not and set her giggling each time.

But now the scent of the barn, of dust and hay, sent a giddy thrill through her. She’d been looking forward to this all day. New horse, new tack, new experience. Lauren was itching to get in the saddle.

“They’ll have moved him to a stall near ours,” Loki said and motioned to a passing boy. “Let Baron know the Princess requires her horse saddled.”

“Yes, Prince,” the boy bowed and hurried off.

“I could do it, Loki. The groomin’ is half the fun.”

“Yes, but I assumed you’d like to see Sleipner before your ride. He’ll be quite unhappy if you don’t visit.”

“Oh!” she gasped. “Please don’t tell him I’d forgotten.”

“Of course, darling.”

Loki led Lauren through the aisles past more curious horsey faces. She wanted to stop and pet every one, stroke noses and comb forelocks, but refrained. Maybe another day she could linger in the barns. Maybe one day she would just put her foot down and spend the whole day, refusing to leave until she knew everyone’s name and had visited with every pretty pony.

“You will have lots of time to spend in the barn, Lauren,” Loki chuckled.

She should have known he would now. “There’s just so many! I want to touch them all!”

He chuckled a second time and motioned her down the darkened aisle which led to the massive stall where already a dark face hung over the door. Sleipner whickered when they appeared.

“He welcomes the return of the Lady of Stars and Fire.”

Lauren couldn’t help but blush and beam, smiling so wide her cheeks hurt when she rubbed his large cheek. “You’re a sweet talker.” She peeked in the stall, still having a hard time believing he had eight legs. “Is it only Odin who rides you?”

“I’ve been on his back a few times, but generally he is Father’s mount.”

“Thor?”

“Definitely no. Thor prefers his own mode of transportation to that of a horse unless absolutely necessary.”

Sleipner blew out a breath and whickered.

“Ah, yes. They did try once,” Loki smirked. “I’d forgotten.”

“And? What happened?” Lauren asked, gently stroking the stallion’s velvet soft muzzle.

“Thor tried to ride with Mjolnir. Things ended… poorly.”

Lauren frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“Thor hung Mjolnir from the saddle.”

“Oh! My stars.” She looked up at Sleipner. “Yes, I suppose that would be a problem.”

“I think it would have been highly amusing if Thor had discovered Sleipnir was worthy to wield his power.”

She giggled and grinned at Loki. “You would.”

The stallion wuffled something suspiciously like a chuckle.

“He says he doesn’t want the responsibility. He’d rather court lovely mares and spend the day sleeping.”

“You would,” Lauren laughed and leaned her cheek against his face. “Next time I visit, I should bring your brush with me. Would you like that? Or are you spoiled with groomin’?”

His lower lip went lax and quivered as Sleipnir pouted and looked pitifully sad.

“Liar,” Loki snickered.

Lauren chuckled when the stallion pinned his ears at Loki. “Everyone enjoys a good groomin’. Even me. One more won’t hurt nothin’. Next time I’ll bring a brush, but for now, we should probably go see if Snøstrom is behavin’ for Baron.”

“Highly doubtful.”

She rolled her eyes at Loki. “He may surprise you.”

Sleipnir and Loki exchanged a look. “Sure, darling. You keep believing that.”

Loki took her by the hand and after one more pet of Sleipnir’s nose led her away, out the barn the opposite direction to how they’d arrived, and down another corridor where more pretty faced horses whickered and called to her from their stalls.

“There are so many of them. I didn’t realize. I feel like the barns go on forever!” Lauren laughed, her belly full of giddy excitement. She made to say more only to gasp when Baron stumbled backward out a stall, fell, and somersaulted ass over teakettle as her gran would say. When the big white head of her stallion snaked out of the stall after him, teeth bared and ears pinned, Lauren gasped.

“ _What_ do y’all think you’re doin’?” she asked sharply, marching down the aisle with swift strides.  

Snøstrom’s head jerked up and back and swung toward her. His eyes widened and ears swept forward. Then he ducked his chin and let his ears fall to the sides as he gave her big sad eyes.

“Don’t you be givin’ me that look. You been bullyin’ Baron?”

He shook his mane and gave an exaggerated whicker.

“A likely story,” she scoffed and reached to help the boy still sprawled on the floor to his feet. “And here I was tellin’ Loki and Sleipnir how well behaved I thought you’d be. You alright, Baron?”

“I-I-I’m fine,” the boy stuttered as he took her hand. “You look… wow…”

Lauren laughed and patted his cheek. “Thank you kindly, good sir.” Then she turned to face her troublemaking steed. Crossing her arms, she glared at him standing there trying to look contrite. “And just what was he takin’ offence to this time?”

“There’s a bur in his forelock,” Baron murmured. “I may have mentioned cutting it out.”

“Baron!” she gasped and shot the boy a displeased look. “My goodness. The trouble y’all get into. Give me the comb.” The boy quickly handed it over. “And you, come here.” She motioned to the pouting stallion.

Snøstrom lowered his head so Lauren could begin to comb the knot from the thick lock of hair which fell down the stallion’s face.

“How much experience do you have with horses, Baron?” she asked, shoot Loki a sharp glance when he leaned against the wall and watched, his smug grin present at having been right about Snøstrom all along.

“I’m… new, milady. I did more stall cleaning than horsemanship until the other day.”

“Come here then. You can learn as we go. I’m assumin’ you can give a proper groomin’?” Lauren cast a glance over Snøstrom and frowned. “Maybe not.” She looked into Snøstrom’s dark eye and ran an apologetic hand over his cheek.

“I’m sorry, milady. Keil came and told me you wanted him tacked up, but I haven’t… I mean, I don’t yet know how, and with his reputation… no one wanted to help…” The boy looked at his feet; his cheeks stained red in embarrassment.

She frowned and glanced at Loki who appeared equally as put out as she did. “Well, then. I guess we’ll just have to get you a teacher.”

“Who?” he asked, blinking his eyes of chocolate brown.

“Me,” Lauren laughed and proceeded to show the boy how to work the knots in Snøstrom’s mane out by working from the tips up, eventually loosening the bur and plucking it out, taking only a few strands of white hair with it. She then plucked a large rubber brush with many hard nubs from the bin hanging on Snøstrom’s door. “We call this a curry comb on Midgard. You want to use it first in circles with good pressure to help lift the dirt and old hair to the surface. Then you take the soft bristled brush and use it to wick the loose hair and dirt off. Eventually you’ll get coordinated enough to do one with each hand, cuttin’ down how long it takes to groom a horse, but for now, you can do one and then finish with the other.” She handed both to Baron after finishing Snøstrom’s neck and motioned to his shoulder. “Come on. He’ll behave now. Do his body and back. Careful along his flank in case he’s ticklish. The last thing you want is to take a kick, and when you get to his legs, only use the soft brush.”

Once the boy began working under her watchful eye, Lauren returned to Snøstrom’s mane and started working the knots out of it as well. “I suppose he didn’t get dried down or groomed after you washed him down yesterday?”

The boy flushed bright red. “No, milady,” he murmured.

“Mm. From the state of his mane, I gathered. You know, Loki, you could help instead of standin’ round lookin’ pretty.”

“I thought you said grooming was half the fun?” he smirked, but wandered through the door and ran his hand down Snøstrom’s side before running fingers laced in green magic through the stallion’s tail.

“Cheater,” Lauren huffed.

“It is but a trick of air, my heart,” Loki chuckled moving around Baron to step into her back and pluck the comb from her fingers. “Would you like to learn?” he murmured against her ear.

“Yes.” She was breathless with excitement.

“Bring your magic to your hand. That’s it,” he encouraged, watching the threads of purple curl around her fingers. “Now say _glatte_ , it means smooth or straighten, and run your fingers through the hair.”

“ _Glatte_ ,” Lauren murmured and giggled as the strands appeared to untangle and light flat all on their own with the passage of her hand.

“Fantastic, darling!” Loki chuckled. “Once you learn to work water I can teach you how to cleanse yourself as I do, though that spell is admittedly a little trickier as you must focus your intention and not giggle.”

“It’s just so fun!” she giggled again and glanced at Baron whose brushes had stopped moving in favour of him gaping at her. She sent him a wink which made him blush and turn his attention back to what he was doing with extra focus. “Why don’t I finish up and you go get my tack please, Baron.”

He handed over the brushes and hurried out the door without looking up; a mumbled, “Yes, Highness,” following him.

“I’ve been informed Oddr came through and checked the fit for you. Snøstrom should have no objection to any of the new items you selected. The silver-grey of the tack will look striking against his white hide and with you and your red jacket on his back, my heart you will be quite the pair.”

“You think?” she smiled and batted her lashes at Loki, making him chuckle.

“As you well know, woman. Honestly, Lauren,” he huffed as a cloud of white hair flew into the air. “You will be wearing a white jacket by the time you finish. Here.” He snapped his fingers, and Snøstrom fairly glowed his coat was so clean.

What had collected on her was gone as well, and she eyed Loki with amusement over Snøstrom’s back. “Cheater.”

“Think of it as expediting things. I know how badly you wish to be in the saddle.”

“Loki? I don’t like that no one helped Baron when he asked for it.”

“Neither do I,” he agreed, eyeing Snøstrom as the stallion eyed him. “Perhaps it was a mistake to put the boy in charge of your steed’s care.”

“I don’t think so. He just needs a guidin’ hand. Maybe if I’m gonna be workin’ with Volstagg’s daughter, we can get Baron to look after her horse too? We promised Daven a sweet mount for Hedda. One a bit more tolerant to a novice groom might be good for Baron. I already know this one will give him grief if he makes a mistake.” She poked Snøstrom in the cheek when mischief lit his eyes. “That wasn’t permission.”

“It is a solid idea, my sweet.”

Lauren nodded as she looked down at Snøstrom’s big hooves. “Loki? Is there a reason y’all don’t seem to have hoof picks?”

“Pick up his hoof and find out,” Loki chuckled.

“What are you up to, Mr. Mischief?” When he only grinned at her, Lauren ran her hand down the stallion’s foreleg and tugged at it. He lifted it for her without resistance, leaving Lauren gaping in amazement. “They’re solid?” Even that wasn’t quite right. Where an earthly horse had a hard hoof which protected a slightly elevated soft center called a Frog, Snøstrom’s center, also raised, was as thick and strong as the dark outer hoof. “Amazin’.”

“It’s one of the reasons they can run as they do. There is no need for things like horseshoes when the entire hoof is protected.”

“But don’t they grow out? Like fingernails?”

“No. They grow more like bones, eventually gaining size and density as they age. When we visit the mares with their foals, I will see if one will be willing to show you.”

“Today?” she asked, excited at the idea of playing with a few babies.

“We’ll see.”

She pouted. “You sound like Daddy every time Cissy would ask for a new doll.”

“And did she usually get the doll?”

Lauren grinned slyly. “Yes.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to go see the mares.”

She laughed and ducked beneath Snøstrom’s chin to throw herself at Loki. “I promise to make it worth your while later.”

“How much later?” Loki asked.

“Tonight,” Lauren smiled, threading her hands into his hair. “After all, didn’t you say somethin’ about teachin’ me to work water in the bath?”

“I did.” His arm banded her waist. “But I think you are the one who will most benefit from that lesson.”

“Oh really? Did I forget to tell you I was a distance swimmer in school?” She tugged at his hair until he lowered his head so she could whisper in his ear. “You’ll never guess how long I can hold my breath for.”

“Wicked, teasing, imp,” he muttered as Baron returned with his arms full of tack. “You’ll have to give me a demonstration… later.”

“Mm.” Lauren purred, “I can’t wait,” and went to show Baron how to tack up a mount properly.

***

Their hands swung, fingers linked together, as Loki led Lauren through the stable yard to one of the larger rectangular sand arenas. It was empty this time of day. What exercising needed to be done had been completed that morning, allowing the staff to take time for themselves in the midafternoon before returning for evening feeding and chores.

Loki had participated in the routine enough times to know it well but was only mildly surprised to find quite a few people milling about. It hadn’t been a secret that Lauren would be taking Snøstrom out for their first ride today, and after their introduction, Loki imagined people expected something unusual from their interaction today as well.

She led the big white beast with nothing but a light hand on loose reins, and he plodded along on her other side as docile as an old dog.

Loki had to admit she’d done a masterful job picking the silver-grey tack. A steel grey saddle pad protected Snøstrom’s white hide from the intricately worked leather of the saddle. White wool padded the girth which ran beneath his belly, and the thin straps of the breast collar used to keep the saddle up where it belonged if they were flying across the fields.

A thought which gave Loki heart palpitations, but he wouldn’t put it past her.

The bridle was the same silver grey, but the crystals and sparkly bits Loki had thought excessive, shone and gleamed in the sun, peeking through the heavy white forelock in a rather pleasing manner. Snøstrom had definitely liked it. The vain beast had preened and tossed his head around when Lauren had slipped the bit gently in his mouth, making sure Baron was paying close attention to how she didn’t bang Snøstrom in the teeth with the bit and fit the bridle over the stallion’s ears.

Loki stepped away to open the gate and held it as they passed inside. Like any competent horsewoman, Lauren checked her tack, the tightness of the saddle's girth, and the length of the stirrups before sending him a sweet, excited smile.

“Can I get a leg up? He’s taller than I’m used to.”

“Of course, darling.” Loki made his way inside, collected her bent leg, and boosted her up onto Snøstrom’s back before moving to the stallion’s head. “ _Be careful with my mate. She is the best thing to ever happen to Asgard_.” He spoke to the horse in his language and didn’t release the beast’s bridle until Snøstrom nodded.

“What did you tell him?” Lauren asked.

“To be careful with you. You need to get the feel of each other. Go easy with each other to start, my heart.”

Loki moved back toward the gate which he closed and leaned against the top rail, watching as she gathered the reins and gently pressed her calves into the stallion’s side. Snøstrom moved out for her with a confident stride, even though this was his first time under saddle. While a Midgardian mount would buck and kick and likely fuss as Dragon had for him, Asgardian steeds were too smart for that. Lauren and Snøstrom were a pair and to ride together would bring them both happiness.

Soon they were moving together as if they had been partners for years and Lauren’s laughter rang out when Snøstrom speed up into a slow canter, taking them around the arena at a steady clip.

“She is beautiful,” Thor said as he leaned on the rail beside Loki.

“She’s always beautiful, but yes. Something about seeing her on the back of a horse is quite exquisite.”

She rode up to the rail, her face alight. “Jumps? Loki would you make me jumps?”

“Lauren…” he hesitated.

“ _Please_?” she begged.

Snøstrom stomped and nodded his head up and down.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Fine, but you must wear this.” He held out the same type of helmet she’d worn in many of her pictures.

“Of course! That was gonna be my next request.” She had Snøstrom sidling up to the rail so she could pluck it from his fingers. “I’m not silly enough to try jumpin’ without one.”

“Mm,” Loki hummed. “Of course. How silly of me.”

“Guess it’s a good thing you’re cute. Make up for those foolish tendencies,” she quipped, making Thor chuckle when she winked at him.

“Perhaps you should remember to tease _after_ you get what you want, pet.” Loki flicked his hand out and reproduced the set of sixteen jumps she’d had at home. They ranged in size and shape, and though he wanted to, he didn’t insult her skill by lowering them. “Have fun, my heart. Just… careful fun. He is much more powerful than your Midgardian mounts.”

She laughed and reached behind her to pat Snøstrom’s hindquarters. “I can feel that already!”

They turned and cantered off, moving at a good clip around the arena, allowing Snøstrom a chance to look over the obstacles. The people who’d been milling around, attempting to appear busy while waiting to see what would happen next, had begun to gather at the rails.

She slowed Snøstrom to a walk, clearly mapping the route in her mind, then leaned forward and stroked both hands down his neck. Her lips moved, but whatever she spoke of he couldn’t make out, but Snøstrom’s ears pricked forward and his head lifted. A quiver ran through his body as his muscles bunched and Lauren gathered the reins. She took a deep breath, and they were off.

It wasn’t fast and flashy, but it was a lesson in schooling for a horse who’d never taken jumps under saddle, or even been under saddle, before today. She talked to him gently as they went. Her hands were soft. Her seat firm. She moved with him, her body flowing up and over the jumps with incredible grace, and for his part, Snøstrom didn’t hesitate.

The stallion curled his legs tight to his body and cleared them all with air to spare. They were perfectly in sync, and her voice carried as she approached the wide double fence near where Thor and Loki stood watching.

“Easy. Easy,” Lauren cooed, gently collecting him back when he tried to charge the fence. “That’s a boy.”

Three more jumps and they’d cleared them all. Lauren slowed Snøstrom down to a walk and thumped her fist against his shoulder. “You did so good!” she squealed and laid herself along his neck to hug him.

If a horse could look smug, Snøstrom did.

“Well done, little sister!” Thor cheered causing the rest of the people watching to also break out in applause.

She jerked up and blushed deeply. “Oh, my! Well, thank y’all!” Lauren dropped her chin and went back to petting and praising her mount, cooling him off as he circled the arena slowly.

“She rides with a confidence and abandon I remember seeing in your mother.”

Loki turned to find Odin standing a few feet away, Sleipnir resting on four legs beside him. “Father.”

“It has been an age since I’ve seen such joy.” A small smile curled Odin’s lip. Then his gaze drifted down to the strip of grass beneath the arena railing, and a quiet chuckle filled the air. “Her joy makes Asgard bloom.”

Loki whipped around and looked down to find small pink flowers cropping up all around the arena. Then he looked to where Lauren had let the reins go to scrub both her hands over Snøstrom’s neck, happily chattering away.

With every step Snøstrom took, wisps of violet magic drifted from his hooves into the grass along the railing. Seconds after disappearing into the earth, the flowers bloomed. By the time she’d circled the arena, it was ringed in flowers.

“Changing the world,” Loki murmured, a smile spreading across his lips. “One step at a time.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Smut, NSFW, much fluff

## Chapter Twenty-two

* * *

Happy giggles. They filled the air and made Loki smile as he watched Lauren play a round of tag with the five foals. It wasn’t fast, but it was certainly fun for all involved. She fairly danced through the meadow, spinning and twirling away from their little muzzles, each one trotting after her, trying to catch her coat tails and tug at them, until laughing, she slowed to a walk and finally stopped.

“Y’all are precious, but you’ve plum worn me out,” she smiled, rubbing each on their foreheads while their patient and pleased mother’s looked on.

The herd Loki had found for her was small, only a dozen mares and five young foals, but Lauren hadn’t cared. They’d walked out of the portal into a meadow full of tall grass and flowers on the outskirts of the small band, but it took little time before the head mare wandered over to investigate and the others followed.

Now the mothers grazed, grateful for the reprieve while Lauren entertained their offspring, though they kept a watchful eye on the goings-on.

She walked toward him followed by her row of little ducks. The foals nudged and bumped each other, pushing at her fingers and nipping at each other. When they realized she was done playing for the moment, they broke away and headed back to their dam’s sides for a snack.

Lauren popped open the buttons on her jacket and shrugged it off. The smile on her face and the brightness of her eyes expressed the joy she'd found in the day better than words ever could.

"Have fun, darling?” Loki asked, taking her hand so they could walk through the tall grass together.

"So much,” she sighed turning her face up to the sun.

“Have I told you yet how beautiful you looked on the back of your steed?”

"Yes!” she laughed. "But I don't mind hearin’ it again.”

Loki spun her around and drew her in close, vanishing her jacket in the process. She landed back-first against his chest with a giggle that did his heart good to hear, and lightly laid his lips on her throat. Her tunic, a brilliant white, appeared to glow in the sunlight and fluttered around her hips with the breeze.

“You were exquisite. Grace and skill at its finest. Everyone was amazed by you,” he said, placing tender kisses along the length of her throat.

She tilted her head for him. “He’s strong, but Snøstrom listens well. I think he’d get a little ahead of himself if I let him, but he did well when I talked him through it.”

“And Baron listened most intently when you gave him direction,” Loki smiled, amused with the boy’s reaction to her. He hung on her every word, his eyes bright with wonder and the beginning of adoration. The boy would likely follow after her as easily as the foals had if she let him.

“He’s a good boy.” A quiet sigh passed her lips. “Peaches?”

“Mm?” Loki hummed, sucking on her pulse point while letting his hands wander.

“Are you startin’ somethin’?”

He covered her breasts with both hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. “And if I am?”

“I’d really like to finish it.”

Lauren reached up and sank her fingers into his hair, encouraging him down to kiss her, but Loki resisted. “Is Valhalla calling?” he breathed against her ear and felt her quiver when desire streaked through his heart stone.

“Always. Whenever you touch me.”

“And would you have me tumble you in the long grass? Lay you down right here where the entire herd could see?”

“I seem to remember you almost makin’ a comment about bein’ the stallion to my mare.”

“That I did,” Loki chuckled. “Until you kicked me beneath the table, but I think there is somewhere else you will find much more appealing.”

She frowned, tilting her head back for a better look at him. “Where?”

Loki only smiled and tugged her fingers from his hair. “Close your eyes, pet.”

“What are you up too, tricky God?” she asked but closed her eyes.

“You’ll see,” he chuckled, surrounding her in magic until she was thoroughly covered in the heavy fur cloak Loki had created for her their first night home. Then he closed his arms around her and wisked them both away. When they landed, she gasped at the sudden cold that rushed across her cheeks. “Open your eyes, beloved.”

Lauren gasped a second time. “Oh, Loki!”

Standing on a ridge of ice overlooking the whole of Asgard, they were well above the fields and forest of but a moment ago. The city of gold reflected in the sun. Water gleamed and rolled on the sea borders. A plethora of green showed the wealth of Asgard’s wooded areas.

“Look up, darling,” Loki murmured.

She gave a squeak of surprise when she did so. “Oh, my stars!”

The top few hundred feet of Asgard’s tallest mountain loomed above them in jagged outcroppings of ice and blankets of snow, but above its cloud-covered peak, one could just make out the stars and nebulas beyond Asgard’s atmosphere.

“It’s like night and day collide,” she whispered in wonder.

“Come. There is more to see.” He took her hand and led her through the narrow opening in the ice behind him, barely wide enough for him to walk through. Occasionally he had to turn sideways to fit, but Lauren snuck through without any trouble.

“Where are we goin’, Loki?”

“A place few here have ever seen. Only a little further.” He coaxed her along with a tug of her hand.

“Cold up here,” she murmured.

“I know, love. It won’t be for long,” he promised. Already he could feel the change in the temperature of the air, more sensitive to the heat than she was.

“It’s also damn dark, Loki,” she muttered. “Where are you takin’ me?”

“So impatient,” he chuckled, finally breaking through into the wider cave beyond the narrow passage. “Now, come here.” He tugged her forward in the dim light until she was again held in his arms. “Watch…”

Loki sent a wisp and a curl of green magic out into the cave. It weaved its way around a pillar of blue crystal, causing the obelisk to pulse with a soft light. Another, this one pale green, responded to the first. Then a third of citrine coloured crystal, and a pink, and a turquoise, until the ring around the cave glowed in coloured light and reflected rainbows across the roof of smooth ice. In the center, a pool of blue water steamed into the air, removing most of the chill while creating a moist, warm haven.

“Loki…” Lauren stared in awe. “It’s beautiful! How on Earth did you find this place?”

“Years of exploration.” He led her across the floor, shedding his clothing with a thought. The snow and ice on the cavern floor didn’t affect him, but when they arrived at the pool’s edge, he took Lauren’s cloak and spread it out nearby. Then he swept her up in his arms, her clothing gone as smoothly as his own, to her surprised giggle.

“Is it magic like the last one?” she asked Loki as he carefully stepped off the edge.

He dropped all the way to his waist, hissing a little with the shocking heat, before slowly lowering Lauren to join him. “All the water of Asgard is magic to some extent, but no, not like the pools beneath the palace.”

“What’s that mean? All the water is magic?”  She sank down and let the water cover her to the neck, floating further into the pool.

“You didn’t wonder what happens to the excess when it falls off the edge of the world?”

She blinked, then shook her head. “Guess not. Silly of me not to.”

“You’re forgiven, my sweet Lauren. There has been much to see and do.” He swam out after her, catching her easily around the waist, so they floated together. “The water flows from Asgard’s edge, then as with your Pooh Sticks, it hits a boundary and returns to the source of all water to begin again.”

“Y’all just have it all figured out, don’t ya?” she chuckled.

“We try, pet,” he snickered.

Lauren laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Her head rested on his chest, and she relaxed, her body humming in pleasure. “S’nice here.”

“I’m glad you like it. It’s always been a… sanctuary of sorts for me.”

“And the heat doesn’t bother you? Been as how you’re so frosty?” she teased.

He rolled his eyes and squeezed her bottom, making her squeal. “Even a Frost Giant can enjoy the soothing and relaxing benefits of a hot spring, cheeky girl.”

“What other soothin’ and relaxin’ things do you do for fun?”

“Well,” his fingers trailed up and down the sensitive flesh over her lower back and upper cheeks. “There’s always an exhilarating ride. Or a rousing game of tag. I quite enjoy a bout of swordplay.”

“You tryin’ to turn me on with all them double entendres, peaches?”

“Would you be very cross with me if I said yes?”

“Seein’ as how it’s workin’? I kinda doubt it.”

She lifted her head and looked at him with eyes of emerald green desire. It made Loki groan. “Do you know what you do to me, darling?”

Her free hand wrapped around his cock and gave it a root to tip caress. “Oh, I can imagine. You gonna teach me to work water?”

“Not if you keep doing that, sweet. I won’t have a single wit left to work with.”

“Mm, a witless God of Mischief. Whatever would we do with you?”

“I don't know, pet, but I'm quite enjoying what you're doing right now.”

Lauren looked at him with eyes full of bright mischief. Then she inhaled deeply and dropped below the waterline, disappearing into the murky blue depths. When her lips wrapped around him, Loki groaned.  Not even the scorching heat of the spring compared to the wet heat of her mouth moving over him.

Fire licked its way through his loins, rippling and pulling at his belly as it rolled like slow-moving lava over him. Her hands clamped on his buttocks, dragging him toward her with every leisurely suck until he was sure she would drown or make his head explode, and dragged her up out of the water by force.

“Odin's one eye, woman! Are you trying to drown?”

She pushed her damp hair out of her face. “I had at least another twenty seconds before I had to breathe. I did say I was a distance swimmer.”

“Norns above…” he growled and backed her into the edge of the pool. “You're going to make my head come off.”

A peal of laughter burst from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Good. I think it’s my turn.”

“How am to teach you anything when I can barely remember my name?” he asked, ducking his head to lick a trail of water off her skin. “When all I want is to press my lips to your skin, touch my hands to your body, and slake my lust in your heat.”

Her eyes warmed to sparkling emeralds. “Loki. Touch first. Teach later.”

Her mouth closed over his and tongue trailed along his lips. It slipped between when he hummed a moan and opened for her. He could taste himself on her tongue. Cool and crisp as the winter wind whipping outside their cozy cave, and laced with the soothing heat from her intoxicating flavour.

It kicked him in the groin with a shot of lust he couldn’t contain. Ripping his mouth from hers, Loki jerked her around and pressed her into the wall of the pool. “My beautiful wife. How you tempt me. How you torment me. How you… _inflame_ me,” he growled and closed his teeth in her shoulder.

“Loki,” she whined. “How am I supposed to touch you?”

“You’re not,” he whispered in her ear as he gathered her wet hair into his fist and tugged her head back. “You’re going to enjoy and scream for me.”

A flush burst over her cheeks when her lashes fluttered closed. “Yes… my prince.”

“Mmm, darling.” He pressed his body to hers. His cock wedged against her buttocks and hand gliding over her soft, wet skin. “Your body is a temple, and I wish to worship it.”

She whimpered when he cupped her breast and began to slowly pluck and roll her nipple as he drove his hips against hers.

“Should I take you right here, my heart? Have you against the wall? Or should I move you to a mound of furs and have you upon them?”

“F-fur,” she begged.

“You want me to take you there?” Loki turned her head with her hair. A wick of his magic had a pile of thick pelts appearing beneath her plush cloak. She nodded as much as he would allow. “Use your words, pet.”

“Yes…”

“Yes what, sweet. Tell me what you want.”

“Loki… please. On the fur.”

He squeezed her firm breast. “What on the fur, pet?”

“Fuck me…”

A wicked smirk curled his lips. Suddenly they were dry, and she was face down on the furs, her body spread out and writhing beneath him. “Relax,” he whispered against her ear and stroked his hand down her spine. He’d bound her hands above her and blindfolded her eyes, leaving her at his mercy. “A sweet wild mare in need of taming. You quiver beneath my hands like a nervous filly with her first look at bit and saddle, but you’re so beautiful, you’ll make such a pleasing mount, and when I’m through with our ride, I’ll rub down all your tight muscles ensuring you’ll feel nothing but pleasure on the morrow.”

“Oh, my God…” she moaned, her body quaking with desire. “Loki please!”

He chuckled and moved over her, dragging his flesh along hers in a wanton caress. “Can you feel the fur rub against your flesh, my sweet mare?”

Lauren whimpered and bit her lip.

He stretched himself over her and gave her his weight, pressing her fully into their bed. “Are you wet, pretty filly? Is your body ready for a ride?”

“Loki,” she whined.

“Shall I check?”

He brushed his lips over her shoulders, leaving tender kisses and little nips in her flesh. “Such strong muscles. So sleek. So perfect. Could you run all day if I asked it of you? Carry me along with your stunning body?” Loki dug his thumbs in along her spine as he pressed kisses on each tiny bone. “I bet you could. Such stamina you would have, running beneath me.” He dug his fingers into her buttocks and listened to her groan.

“Loki…” She pulled against her bonds, but they were tied tight to the pillar of crystal not far away.

“Patience,” he warned, pressing a kiss to her buttock before gently sinking his teeth into her plump flesh.

“Ah!” she yelped.

He soothed her with gentle hands, stroking over her pert bottom and down her legs. “Easy, sweet mare.” Loki squeezed her thighs, waiting until she relaxed before sliding one hand to caress her mound tenderly. The dampness made him smile, so slick and wet and beautifully aroused for him. He pet her gently, stroking her through her moans before thrusting his fingers into her hot, tight body.

Her moans grew in volume until she was squirming, her hips rucking into the furs.

Loki bent and placed open-mouthed kisses over her sacrum. His thumb snuck between her lips and circled her hard clit. “You must scream for me, sweet. Scream loud and long when you come. I must know that I’ve pleased you utterly and completely.” He straddled her thighs, his heavy cock pulsing where it rested on her leg.

“Loki, Loki, please!” she begged, her body bowing beneath him, arching in a graceful buck back into his hand.

“I feel it rise inside you like a lead up to one of your jumps. You must soar for me sweet mare so that we may then soar together.”

The slowly winding coil caused her walls to grow tighter and tighter until he dragged his fingertips specifically over her sweet spot. Lauren’s scream was loud and long and feral. Animalistic, just as he’d wanted.

Loki barely had time to pull his hand away and bring his fingers to his mouth before he was back, dragging the tip of his cock over her clenching core. “It’s time, my sweet Lauren. A stallion to your mare,” he moaned against her ear when he sank slowly into her clenching core. “I won’t take you kindly, pet, but roughly with vigour. I want to ride you until neither of us can walk. Until we barely remember our names. Until all you can feel is me inside you even when we are apart.”

“Peaches,” she gasped as he held only the tip of himself buried in her flexing body. “Shut up and do it then.”

He snarled and snapped his teeth together, thrusting hard enough to force her up the furs. Again he took a tight grip on her hair and tugged her head back. “What a naughty filly. And here I was ready to praise and reward you for doing so well, only to have you turn and nip at me?” His hand dropped firmly to her backside, causing the flesh to glow a bright pink.

She cried out, but her walls clenched tightly around him. “It seems almost unfair that you punishment becomes your pleasure.” He spanked her again as he rode her at a relentless pace, sending another clench and pulse around his cock. “One day I should spank your bottom pink until you are begging for me to make the ache go away. Only then would I touch your swollen and weeping cunny. It would take barely a brush of my fingers to make you come, I think, and then I would sit you in my lap and watch you ride me until I spilled my seed deep inside you.”

“Loki!” she screamed, her wrist red with the exertion against her bonds.

Stretching over her, Loki grabbed both her wrists to stop any further damage to her fair skin and released them with a flick of magic. She tried to wiggle away, push up against him, but he held her down. “We’re not done yet, pet.”

His speed tripled until he was plowing into her, plunging with more force than finesse, but he was mad for her. Mad for the way she gave herself to him. Mad for the games she let him play. Mad for all the small whimpers and moans and tiny groans which made him feel masterful and on top of the world.

Loki lowered until his chest pressed into her back. Legs spread wide over her thighs, all that moved was his hips, pistoning into Lauren’s like a demon, a madman. He ran his tongue over the shell of her ear, then his teeth, and began to whisper, “One of these days, pet, I am going to take you like this, over and over, have you in every position. I won’t tire, and I won’t need rest. I will love you completely, tenderly, violently. I will take you and take you and take you until I am certain you will grow round with my child because after seeing you with the babe in your arms yesterday, I desire nothing more than to see it again. With my child. Our child!” he gasped.

Lauren screamed when her release took her. She shook and cried, her hands curled into fists and body squeezing his into insanity, driving him to follow where she led, and roar out her name as he fell with her.

Exhausted he collapsed on her, stretched full length over her body, his cock pulsing and pumping his seed into her yet barren womb.

“One day,” she sighed, her face turned toward him.

“One day,” Loki whispered, kissing her cheek.

***

The silent halls were an anomaly to Thor. He was used to the hustle and bustle of court life, of activity around every corner, but for some reason, everyone had called off their appointments. It appeared Loki and Lauren’s feast had wiped everyone out.

His brother and sister had headed off to find foals for Lauren to play with, and Thor was certain, spend time alone together. He could only imagine what it must be like for his overprotective and highly possessive brother to be forced to share the woman who was his very heart with the people and the court when they were so newly bonded. Though, if Thor had his way, he would know sooner rather than later the same for himself.

Sif had snuck into his thoughts continually throughout the morning. He had, quite spectacularly, screwed himself over with her. He’d let his ways and reputation get the best of him, but how was he to have known she would confess feelings for him? Feelings he’d never imagined she would share.

By the Norns when she’d appeared so many years ago, his secondary title had practically howled for him to take her, make her his own, and slake his desire for her on that lush, young body. But then she’d proven immense skill, talent, and honour, and had sought a place at his side, rather than beneath him.

He’d seen how vital it was to her, how she desired nothing else and given her the position she had rightfully earned. Now, he wished he’d pursued her anyway. Perhaps he would have made fewer mistakes along the way.

Suddenly finding himself without anything pressing to do, Thor headed out into the gardens and down the familiar path, through the gate and around the corner into the maze of his mother’s rose garden. It had been a while since he’d visited her, but when he arrived in the section her statue had been placed, he found his father sitting staring up at her.

“Father?”

Odin startled slightly and turned to face him. “Oh, Thor, my son. Come. Sit with me. I was just visiting with your mother.”

Thor sat and stared up at her stone visage. “I miss her.”

“We all do.”

“I could use her words of wisdom.”

“Mmm, about Sif.”

“Must you know everything?” Thor huffed and crossed his arms.

Odin leaned back against the rear of the bench. “You think I’m blind because I have only one eye? You look at her when you think no one is watching. She looks at you with her heart in her eyes. Your mother knew of Sif’s feelings. She always has.”

He flinched, shame filling him. “She must have been so disappointed in me.”

“You mother was never disappointed in you. She believed in you as strongly as she believed in Loki.”

“We never should have banned her from him. At the end. It shouldn’t have happened.” Thor pushed to his feet and paced at the foot of Frigga’s statue. “He didn’t deserve that! He was confused, and the darkness was too strong.”

“How was I to know?” Odin snapped. “After what he did to Midgard, there was no doubt in my mind he was lost! When you took him with you after her death, I was ready to disown you both!”

“Then why didn’t you?” Thor barked. “He came back with me expecting to be put in chains a second time after nearly dying for me twice and Jane once.”

“And that’s why I pardoned him! Because I knew if I did not, you would the moment I stepped down. It was better for the people if it came from me, not you!”

“So you pardon him in one breath, and make me the king with the other? Was that always your plan?”

“Yes.”

Thor stared at him for a long moment as he lowered himself to sit at the feet of his mother. “You set me up to take the fall should he turn on us?”

“No. I set me up. I pardoned Loki. Should he have gone dark, the only one who could take him down was you. The people would have blamed me as a sentimental old fool who held his son in too high regard. But your mother.” Odin looked up at the statue. “She knew Lauren was coming. Frigga saw it. It was I who thought she was wrong. Instead, I was wrong.”

“We were all wrong about him,” Thor murmured, scrubbing his hands over his face. “There is more to what was done, to why he did it then we know. He’s told Lauren the truth. She refuses to tell me. Says it is Loki’s tale to tell.”

“She is also his Ástvinur. She will always see the good in him.”

“But what if she’s not wrong? What if Loki… what if Loki was… forced into what he did?”

A flash of a long-forgotten memory came to him. Of fighting with his brother on the roof of Stark Tower, of begging Loki to stop the madness. He remembered the look of horror and absolute devastation on his face, and the tear which had trickled down his cheek. “It’s too late,” Loki had whispered. “Too late.” There was no getting out of it, no going back. Whatever Loki had gotten himself into, he couldn’t get himself out of it. Not then.

“Who could force him to do anything?” Odin scoffed.

“I don’t know, but he was in a poor way when I caught up with him. He looked… ill. I was too angry at the time to ask him about it, and then too upset with him to care.”

Odin pushed to his feet. “What does it matter now? Loki himself has said to leave the past alone.”

“It matters. It matters because Loki is my brother. My only sibling, blood or not. I want the truth. And if someone forced him to attack Midgard, if they made him do that, I want revenge.”

“That is not a very kingly answer,” Odin smirked.

“I am not speaking as a king,” Thor looked up at his father, “but an Avenger.”

Odin looked at him for a long time before nodding. “Yes. That I can understand. He is my son as much as he is your brother.” He cast a last look up at Frigga and walked off.

Once his father was away, Thor put his hand on the stone slipper of his mother’s statue. “I wish you were still here. You kept us together. The reasonable mind behind us three hotheads. I think Lauren has the potential to fill that role, but she is… young.”

A breeze blew lightly through his hair and made him smile. “You would like her. She is so sweet. Gentle. Her heart is very soft.”

“She is stronger than you know.”

Thor’s head snapped up. “Sif?” She appeared as she always did, armed and armoured, but somehow she was lovelier than ever.

“Lauren,” she said as she came forward and sat on the bench across from him. “She is stronger than you know. There is a will of iron in her. She is determined, focused, and passionate. If there is anyone who can put the three of you in a room and smack your heads together, it is Lauren.”

“Why are you here, Sif?”

“I often visit Frigga. She was my mentor, and I like to think my friend.”

She blinked at him with her big dark eyes, and Thor felt heat roll in his middle. “She thought well of you.”

“I know. Frigga had no secrets from me.”

“She had them from me,” Thor muttered, getting to his feet. A glint of light on something shiny caught his eye. He picked up a tiny glass animal. A Voktere, one of the creatures who tended the Fortryllende trees. Only one person could make something so perfect. “Loki came to see her.”

“You’re surprised?”

“No.” Thor shook his head and placed the creature back between Frigga’s feet. He turned to face Sif. “Walk with me?”

“Is that a command, my king?” she smiled.

“A request.” He held out his hand. She eyed it for a moment before taking it with only a slight hesitation. Thor tucked it in the crook of his elbow and headed down the winding path. “I feel as if I owe you an apology.”

“You don’t.” She ducked her chin, causing her hair to swing forward and hide her face.

“Yes, I do. I never stopped to think how my actions looked to those around me.”

“Thor. Don’t.” She made to pull away, but he refused to let her.

“No. Even if you did not have any feelings toward me, the way I acted, spoke, behaved… it was immature and unbecoming. I apologize for subjecting you to my boorish ways.”

She stopped and forced him to as well. When she finally lifted her head, there was a blush in her cheeks, and she bit nervously at her lip. Thor had never seen Sif nervous in her life. “What are you saying, Thor?”

He had to make a decision. Either go forward and actively pursue the one woman he’d never expected would look his way, or let her go completely. Thor shifted to face her, lifted his hand, and gently tucked her hair back behind her ear before lightly brushing his thumb over her cheek. “I am… afraid.”

Her eyes widen to comical proportions. “You? Never!”

“I am this time. I'm afraid to take the step toward you I wish to for fear of destroying what we have. Our friendship is important to me, but I feel… so strongly toward you, Sif. To imagine you accepting another,” his heart thudded in his chest, “I would break apart.”

“So what will you choose?”

He adored the fact she offered no ultimatum. She didn't bargain with him one way or the other. Her mind was set. What she wanted of him she'd stated quite clearly the night before. Now it was his turn to confess his wishes. His hopes. His dreams. “I would court you if you’ll have me.”

She peered up at him for a long moment, her eyes shifting between his. Then her hands lifted to lay against his chest. “I accept.”

“Sif,” he purred, his gaze dropping down to her lips. They were such a lush rosy pink, full and so terribly soft looking. “May I kiss you? To seal our courtship.”

“No funny business, Thor.”

He arched a brow. “Funny business?”

“You think I’ve never felt the brush of your secondary title before?” She snorted and arched a challenging brow of her own. “I’m well aware of your magic touch.”

“Ah,” he smiled. “So you’ll accept a chaste kiss from my lips alone?”

She lifted her chin. “Yes.”

“Very well.” Thor shifted his hand to her nape, gently drawing circles with his thumb beneath her ear as he lowered his head. Her pulse thundered in her throat. Her breath came on short, sharp pants. She licked her lips and closed her eyes.

Thor nearly groaned when the front of his breeches grew tighter. Untouched. It was painfully obvious Sif, his lovely lady, had never been touched. Never been kissed. He would be her first, and if things worked out, her ownly.

Taking her gently by the waist, Thor slowly dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. Inexperienced that she was, lightning whipped through his blood from the connection with her lips. It travelled through his body in a way unknown to him. He’d never felt his own power affect him in such a way before and barely bit back the moan rising in his throat.

Sif was not so contained. Her small whimper made him feel strong. The way her lips parted as his moved over them. A tiny moan fell from her parted lips when Thor gave the bottom one a small tug and pulled slowly away.

“Oh,” she sighed, her body relaxing into his. “So that’s what all the fuss is about.”

“It only gets better,” Thor murmured.

“Would you…” She blushed and looked away.

“Sif. You may ask me anything. Ask me for anything. If it is in my power, it is yours.” He dug his fingers deeper into her hair.

The slow, shy way she returned her gaze to his made him want to pull her closer, protect her, claim her, worship her. “Kiss me again?”

“Any time you wish, my lovely Lady Sif.” Thor gently retook her mouth, avoided shocking her with things like a press of tongue or too much passion, but when her arms slipped up around his neck, he couldn’t help but ever so gently nip his teeth into her lower lip.

Her quiet gasp made him smiled when he pulled away a second time. “Walk through the garden with me?”

She smiled up at him. “I would love to.”

Thor stroked his fingers through her hair, happy to take this first moment to court her in private before too many eyes turned their direction.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: fluff, small angst

## Chapter Twenty-Three

 

* * *

Lauren and Loki walked through the fields together, hands linked and happiness like a living thing flowing in their wake. Their time in the Cave of Wonders, as Lauren had dubbed it, was well spent. Loki had taught her to work water, and after a few missteps in which she'd managed to soak them both, she'd eventually gotten the hang of cleansing herself. And, when he'd rolled her back into the furs and made vigorous and sweaty love to her again, she'd proven she'd mastered the art by cleansing them both.

While she couldn't clothe herself yet, Loki assured her it would come in time, once she'd learned the art of Earth and Spirit.

Now they walked the forest and fields, often stopping to kiss and cuddle. Of course, he'd changed her clothing again, and while Lauren was feeling a bit like a doll he enjoyed playing dress up with, she didn't mind it because it made Loki happy, and really, she did love the attention.

The dress of soft blue fell around her body while ropes of pretty pearls held it to her shoulders and crossed over her bare back. His hands often dipped into the low cut to slide over her naked bottom, a reality he refused to resolve by making her underwear until they were closer to home.

Loose now, her hair swung in waves around her shoulders, the breeze playing gently through it and dancing like soft fingers on her bare skin. The sun was high and warm, leaving Lauren feeling content every time she turned her face toward it.

“I love it here. It's so quiet and peaceful. I just want to nap in the meadow or read a book beneath the trees.”

Loki flicked his fingers and the space beneath a stately old oak was suddenly plush with pillows, a basket, and bottle of what she could only imagine was wine. “Then let's stay a while.”

“Don't we have things to do or places to be?” she asked, though she headed for the pillows.

“None that require our immediate attention. It's a nice day, and the forest is calming.” He drew her down to sit and poured her a glass of deep red wine. “Would you sing for me?”

Lauren blushed but smiled shyly. “If.. if you want me to.”

“You have a beautiful voice. I adore hearing you sing, and we are alone here. Pick whatever you like, love.” He handed her the glass and flipped himself around to lay in the grass with his head in her lap. His eyes closed and hands crossed over his chest in a pose she'd seen reflected many times at night.

Unable to stop herself, Lauren began carding her fingers through his hair, gently working her nails over his scalp and picked a song she knew by heart. “How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you... and longer if I can. How long will I need you? As long as the seasons need to... follow their plan.”

When his closed eyes cracked open, she looked away, embarrassed by the wonder in them. “How long will I be with you? As long as the sea is bound to… wash up on the sand. How long will I want you? As long as you want me to… and longer by far

How long will I hold you? As long as your father told you.. as long as you can.”

She closed her eyes, letting the song drift from her like the gentle breeze which tugged playfully at her hair. “How long will I give to you? As long as I live through you… however long you say. How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you… and longer if I may.” Her hand continued to card through his hair, a blush warming her cheeks.

“How long will I love you? As long as stars are above you.” When she finished, Lauren glanced down to find him smiling at her.

“Wonderful. Every time is equally as incredible as the last.”

The blush deepened with his praise. “Thank you, elskan min.”

“I think you're audience enjoyed it as well.” He looked past her, up into the tree above her head.

Lauren looked up to find nearly a dozen colourful birds and three fluffy squirrels looking down at her. “Well, hello there,” she smiled.

“And here too, my heart,” he chuckled.

She looked down to find him smirking toward the meadow and followed his gaze out to the small herd of deer, the family of foxes, and a group of large bunny-like creatures. All stared at her in apparent amazement. “Oh, goodness. Well, don't I feel like a Disney princess,” she murmured.

“Your voice is a gift, sweet. You charmed the beasts from the forest with it.”

“Stop, teasin’, peaches. I don't know what… to… do…” her words trailed off when _he_ walked out of the forest. “Loki?”

He sat up slowly. “Skogkogen,” Loki murmured in greeting to the enormous white stag.

“What… who?” Lauren whispered.

“He is a forest spirit, my heart. Often seen in passing, never more than a turn of antler or flash of white pelt. It's said he is as old as Asgard itself, though how true that rumour is, I cannot say. All of us have tried at some point in our foolish youth to chase him down to seek his blessing, but he's clever and wise and can outrun even Sleipner and fool the best of hound’s noses. Yet a song draws him from the forest without so much as a rustle of leaves. Go to him, Lauren. Receive your blessing.”

“I don’t… I don’t really understand, Loki. Isn't he just a real special deer?”

He chuckled softly and shook his head. “No, love. Go now. It is rude to keep him waiting.” Loki urged her to her feet and stole the glass of wine from her lax fingers.

“But I…” Lauren blinked at him, but he only smiled and drank her wine. Brushing off her bum, she smoothed down the front of her dress and walked toward the stag standing bathed in the sun a little way into the meadow. A white so pure, with eyes so dark; the lining of his ears a pale pink. Moss dripped in garlands from his antlers with beads of moisture sparkling in the green and brown.

As Lauren walked toward him, her heart beat rapidly. He was a beautiful creature with antlers like polished bronze and hooves of onyx. The big, full fan of his rack was unlike anything she’d ever seen before, and when she walked closer, he bowed his head, dropping those wickedly sharp tines down around her.

It made her giggle nervously. “Um… hello.”

He stepped closer, bringing his muzzle to her cheek. A breath of air washed over her from his nostrils, and she giggled again. “Aren’t you sweet.” She reached out slowly to feel the thick pelt around his throat only to have his nose land in her palm and lips nibble over her skin. “So soft…” she whispered, awed by the majestic creature.

He stamped a hoof, lifted his head, and bugled a whistling call. It was loud but beautiful and danced like rainbows through the air.

Lauren could feel the warm tingle of magic roll in her belly and was unable to stop it when it welled up, a spring overflowing to pour forth in a wave through the meadow and into the forest. It came upon her quickly and stopped just as fast, leaving her gasping in amazement and panting for breath. She leaned against his shoulder until she was steady again.

A quiet grunt and another stamp of his hoof had her looking up to find the doe limping from the forest. Her coat was old, muzzle grizzled, but she was skin on bones, and her hind leg dragged behind her.

“Oh, no,” Lauren whispered, leaving his side to make her way toward the doe.

She took one more hobbling step and fell to her knees before collapsing to her side.

Lauren rushed forward when the doe cried out, the sound one of agony and despair. “You poor thing.” Loki knelt beside her, a long dagger in his hand. “No,” she whimpered. “Isn’t there somethin’ you can do?”

“Darling, she is old and the wounded leg fatal. It’s better to end her suffering than leave her like this.”

She looked up to find the stag standing near, his head bowed, watching her expectantly. “I don’t understand. Is this why you’re here?” His ears flicked but otherwise, he never moved. She returned her focus to the doe and gently placed her hand on her head. Loki was right, she knew it, but the idea of her dying on the end of a knife made Lauren’s stomach roll.

“Easy now,” she whispered, stroking the doe’s cheek. “It’s okay. Everythin’s gonna be okay. You don’t need to fight anymore.” Tears dripped down her cheek and landed on the doe. Again Lauren felt her magic swell and didn’t fight but let it flow from her hands, unable to see past the mist of tears coating her vision. “Let go,” she whispered.

The doe gave a shuddering breath and went still.

Lauren snuffled back her tears, blinking until her vision cleared, and wiped her nose on her arm. “You rest now.” When she looked up, the stag appeared to eye her proudly before bowing his head and walking away, back into the forest where he disappeared into the foliage.

“I don’t understand,” Lauren murmured, the doe already growing cold beneath her hand. “How is this a blessin’?”

“It is. More so than you know,” Loki said softly and held out his hands to help her to her feet and lead her away from the doe. “Many people can make with their magic, my heart. Creating things is easy. But to soothe the soul of a creature as they slip from this world into the next? That is a miracle I have never seen before.”

“I don’t understand!” she cried throwing up her arms.

“Lauren!” Loki grabbed them quickly and drew her hard against him. “You calmed that doe with nothing but your touch and your voice. You allowed her to release her spirit without so much as a flicker of a fight. You gave her peace and the ability to know she wasn’t alone. At the end of her life, she wasn’t afraid! Had I put a knife through her heart, yes it would have been swiftly done, but there would still have been fear and pain. Because of you, my incredible, glorious darling, she went softly into the night beneath the hands of someone who cared enough for an unknown animal to shed tears and mourn her loss. This is not a small blessing, Lauren. This is not something to lament as a curse but something to hold tight and cherish. It is a gift given, for even as you let her go, as life left the world, new life grew in its place. Look, my love. See what you’ve done.”

He turned her to face the meadow and the forest. Where once small tufts of flowers had grown in the meadow, now it was awash in blooms, hungry bees buzzing from blossom to blossom. More birds flitted amongst the trees, and the deer from before grazed peacefully, while the foxes played with their kits, and the bunnies dug fresh burrows. Where the body of the dear had lain, only a mounded hill of grass and flowers remained to show her passing.

“Loki… I really don’t understand what’s happenin’,” Lauren sighed, tired, and frightened, and confused.

“It’s all about balance,” he murmured against her ear as he pulled her close and held her tight to him. “Death brings about new life. Life brings about death. You’ve been creating life on Asgard since nearly the moment you arrived. Skogkogen has opened a doorway for you to continue that calling.”

“So now I bring death with a touch?”

“No! No, of course not.” He turned her to face him and hugged her all the tighter. “You bring balance, Lauren. Only balance. You can now be there for both the beginning of something and the end. You did not kill that deer, my heart. You only ushered her on her way in kindness and compassion as you do everything.”

“Dyin’ things aren’t just gonna start showin’ up every time I turn around though, right? I’m not sure how much of that I could take, Loki.”

“No, love.” He brushed the fresh tears from her cheeks and kissed her gently. “It’s highly unlikely. Skogkogen has given you this gift because he knows you will have the ability to know when and where to use it. He has great trust and faith in you. It appears all of Asgard does,” Loki chuckled, looking down at their feet.

Lauren glanced down and gave a half laughing sob when the faun tugged on her dress. Its spotted coat and curious eyes belied its youth and innocence. Then it was bounding away, leaping with all four feet into the air as it jumped and bucked and kicked its way back to its mother.

“It may feel like a burden, my heart, but I assure you it isn’t. It is very much a gift and part of who you are becoming.”

Something in his eyes, a spark of mischief and excitement made her frown. “Loki? What do you know?”

“Nothing, pet. Nothing for certain at any rate.” He smiled and stroked her hair.

“Why don’t I believe you?”

He chuckled and took her chin in his hand. “Allow me to seek wiser counsel, then I will speak on what I suspect.”

Sliding her hands up his chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Fine, but I expect some answers soon, peaches. This not knowin’, doin’ stuff I’m not sure how, and all them things… it’s wearin’ on my nerves.”

“Don’t let it, my love. These things come in the Norns time and at their pleasure.”

“Well, I wish their pleasure would come with a few instructions. I’m gettin’ mighty tired of not knowin’ what’s happenin’ to me, or when it’s gonna end.”

“Darling, it took a few centuries for me to come into my powers completely. These things aren’t meant to be rushed.”

“Centuries!” she gulped. “Well, damn, Loki! I'll have gone right ‘round the bend at that point!” Lauren pouted.

He laughed and the deer startled but didn't rush away. “You, pet, are a most amusing woman. Come.” He led her back to sit on the pillows and returned her glass to her fingers. “This time you relax, and I'll read. We'll pass the afternoon together.”

She sipped the wine, rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled when he pulled the book on Asgard Joran had collected for her out of the air. Nothing made sense, everything was different now, but in her heart, Lauren had never been happier. Confused and uncertain though she was, she knew as long as she had Loki everything would turn out okay.

***

Sif was pacing outside their door when Loki returned with Lauren after their lazy afternoon in the forest.

“Lauren!” Sif exclaimed as soon as they appeared. “I need to talk to you.”

Lauren blinked in surprise. “About?”

“Thor. He… he, um…” She blushed as red as her dress the night before.

“Oh? Oh!” Lauren squealed in delight and made Loki flinch. “You come and tell me all about it. Loki's got some wisdom seekin’ to do as it is. Don't you, elskan min?”

Knowing an order and a dismissal when he heard one, Loki waved a hand and held out a dress over his arm for Sif. “To continue last nights theme.” There was such relief on Sif's face, Loki almost chuckled but refrained. “I'm sure the twins would be delighted to assist with your preparations for tonight's festivities along with Lauren's.”

“Another party?” Lauren asked.

“Every night is a celebration in Asgard, my heart,” he chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I will need to meet you there, but I'm certain Sif can act your escort for tonight.”

Sif nodded. “I'd be happy too, Loki. I'm afraid I need her advice and will quite occupy her time.”

He tilted his head in a nod, pushed open the door to their chambers where the twins were waiting, and ushered Sif and Lauren inside. “Ladies, see to my lovely wife and Lady Sif.” They dropped matching curtseys as Loki let the door swing shut and went in search of his father.

At this time of evening, there was only one place he would be, and with a flick of his hand, Loki transferred himself to the spire room at the top of the tallest tower of Asgard. There, Odin stood watching the sun set on another Asgardian day.

“Father?”

He stiffened momentarily before relaxing. “Loki, my son. You startled me. I was not expecting company.”

More like he didn't want it. “I was not seeking you out for yours,” he snapped, causing Odin to turn and look at him.

“Did you come to fight with me then? Is that it?” He held out his hands. “Say what you need to say, Loki. It is clear there is something you wish to get off your chest.”

“And why would I bother? The last time I tried to have an honest conversation with you, you fell into an Odin Sleep, and I nearly destroyed Jotunheim!”

“No one asked you to destroy Jotunheim!”

“I did it for you!” Loki bellowed, setting the tower shaking. “I was the son of your most hated enemy. Was it any wonder I was never good enough? I spent my _life_ doing everything I could to please you when it was impossible. I was never your _son_. I was the bargaining tool you kept stored in your back pocket, waiting to pull out if Laufey ever threatened war a second time.” He stalked forward, the glamour of humanity falling away as he drew closer to Odin. “Would you have killed me, Father, to make your point? Would you have mounted my head on Gungnir for all to see if Laufey hadn’t cowed before your demands?”

“You _were_ my son!”

“I was your prisoner! And I didn’t even know it. I tried so hard to make you proud, only to learn I was the thing that all Asgardian children feared. I was the creature that went bump in the night. You hid it from me behind _lies_ you can never take back! At least Laufey never failed to hide his hatred for me. His weak, useless son. He had the decency to throw me away before I learned to love him!”

“I don’t hate you,” Odin murmured, his hand gripping the window ledge with enough force to whiten his knuckles.

Loki’s glamour returned with the waning of his anger. “But I couldn’t make you love me either. Not even destroying the last remaining remnant of my birthright could please you enough to once have you look at me the way you look at Thor.”

“Loki…”

“I would have done anything for you. I would have done anything for Thor. All I wanted was your love. The affection you so easily bestowed on my brother. It took going to Jotunheim to learn the truth and push me fully into darkness. That first slide, I can lay it firmly at your feet, and though I loved her with everything I had, Mother’s as well.”

“It was our choice to keep it from you.”

“Why?” Loki asked quietly as he leaned against the wall, resigned to whatever truth his father would choose to bestow upon him.

“Because the moment I picked you up on Jotunheim, you became my son. Whether you choose to believe it or not, Loki, I had the best of intentions in mind keeping your heritage from you.”

“Why? Why was it so important I never know the truth? Why hide me behind this glamour? Why keep it from all of Asgard?”

“Father? Loki?” Thor called cautiously from the doorway.

Loki shot him a look. “Keep your nose out of this, brother. It doesn’t concern you.”

“It does concern him. Very much,” Odin countered. “I kept the fact you were a Frost Giant from you because of Thor.”

“What?” Thor gasped.

“I fought a war with your people and returned with a child of Jotun descent. Do you think you and Thor would have been any sort of brothers if it had been known you were Laufey’s son? You were meant to be the God of Revelry, Jotun blood or no. I saw it. Frigga saw it. Your place on Yggdrasil was assured the moment I found you. Your position as a Dark God was also certain. Had you been known all your life as Laufey’s son, you would have faced more ridicule, suspicion, hatred. You and Thor would have grown up at odds, the hated enemy of his people. It would have mattered little you were a child, one Frigga and I both held dear to us.”

A tear tracked its way down Loki’s cheek. “I never wanted the throne, but I knew Thor wasn’t ready. Then we went to Jotunheim, and everything went to shit. You should have found a way to tell me. Finding out I had been lied to all my life...” He shook his head.

“I am only a God, Loki, not a Norn. I’m not infallible. I made mistakes, many mistakes, but I have _always_ considered you my son. When you fell from the Bifröst… I grieved your loss deeply.”

Loki swiped at his face. “One word from you and it would never have happened. None of this ever would have happened.”

“It needed to happen,” Odin murmured.

“So people keep telling me.” Loki turned to face the world and watched the sun slip slowly behind the mountains.

“Loki? Will you tell me what happened after your fall?” Thor asked quietly.

“It is not important.”

“But when I saw you again on Midgard, you were injured and in pain.”

“So kind of you to notice now, brother,” Loki huffed and waved a dismissive hand. “It is in the past. Leave it there. I came to ask Father about Lauren.”

“What about Lauren?” both men asked at the same time.

It had a smirk twitching his lips. For all their continued conflict, the words and hurt left unsaid, the three of them were in accord whenever it came to Lauren.

“We spent the afternoon in the forests and meadows. She met Skogkogen.”

Sharp inhalations arose from them both. “I’ve only ever caught glimpses of him,” Thor murmured.

“Sleipnir and I tried to run him to ground when we were younger, but to no avail. How did she draw him out?” Odin asked, wonder filling his voice.

“She sang for me and drew quite a crowd of creatures for her audience. He was one. He blessed her for it.”

Odin leaned heavily on the wall, and Thor sat with a thump into a chair. “With what?” his brother asked.

“With the Stille Forbi.”

“That’s not possible,” Odin said taking a step away from the wall to fall into a chair beside Thor. “That magic has not been seen since…” His one eye widened and snapped to Loki. “You don’t think…”

Renewed excitement had Loki pacing across the room to work off the energy. “He called a doe to her. Old, mortally injured. I watched her use it. The Quiet Passing! She creates life with each hoofbeat of her mount, and ushered in death at the end of a life’s journey with compassion and kindness.”

“And her magic?” Odin asked.

“From violet to indigo. Two colours!” Loki laughed. “It was incredible to watch!”

“And how did she take it?” Thor murmured. “Certainly with her soft heart, she came away feeling a little bruised.”

“She’s confused and nervous. A little scared. She thought her touch had brought the death, not soothed its passing. It will take time, and her mind is still very much human. Patience is not a strong suit of their species.”

Odin tapped his fist on the arm of his chair. “You think she is to take Jord’s place?”

“An Earth Mother?” Thor scratched his beard. “It makes sense with the animals and the way Asgard has responded to her.”

Odin shook his head. “No, Thor. Not simply an Earth Mother like Grund or Nerthus, but Jord. _The_ Earth Mother. She who created Asgard. Who helped form Yggdrasil. Who brought Midgard into existence.”

“Only two Gods of Asgard have ever been able to use Stille Forbi,” Loki murmured. “Grandfather and Jord.”

“A Goddess of Nature,” Thor smiled and nodded.

“A Goddess of Creation,” Odin corrected. “Jord held the worlds in her hands and set them in the stars. If Lauren truly comes into such power, there will be little in the cosmos capable of standing in her way.”

“And few who would try…” Loki murmured, his mind drifting to the past, as well as what lay beyond Asgards realms.

“We must see she remains protected until she better understands her power,” Thor said.

Loki walked over and sat in the third chair, creating a table and three tankards of ale. “That will be easier said than done, brother. The Norns move as they will, and Sigyn… concerns me.”

“At least she was not behind the attack on Lauren at Tara’s,” Thor grumbled into his beer.

“You took care of the villain?” Odin asked.

“It is finished to my satisfaction,” Loki agreed.

“Good.” Odin gave a nod and drank.

“What I would like to know, is how a human from Midgard becomes what Lauren is becoming,” Thor wondered. “Where has all this magic originated from?”

“I am looking into it, but I may have to visit Midgard myself for more answers,” Odin murmured.

“For now, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Lauren about Jord. I'll speak to her about Earth Mother's and what being one entails. Then if she begins to show deeper signs of Creation in her core, I'll discuss my inklings with her then. I do not want her feeling pressured by expectations if my guess is incorrect.”

“With dual coloured magic and a blessing given by the Forest King himself?” Thor snorted. “I highly doubt you're wrong, Loki.”

“Still. She worries. The doe's death did bruise her soft heart. I hope for her sake it's not a gift she'll need to use often.”

“Death comes for us all eventually, my son,” Odin murmured. “Such is the way of things.”

“When she helped the doe, what happened, Loki?” Thor interjected when Loki shot Odin a glare. “I've heard stories of course, but to see it…” He shook his head.

“And Skogkogen. His image is as much a legend as he is,” Odin added.

“Why don't I show you,” Loki grinned sending magic wicking around them.

Suddenly, he was back in the forest Lauren's voice a soft warble of pure beauty. The animals gathered and Skogkogen arrived silently.

Even now the great beast gave Loki a thrill. The interaction with Lauren had amazed him, as had the wave of her magic into the forest, causing flowers to bloom in its wake. Then the doe hobbled from the trees and he was up and moving with Lauren to the poor things side.

“He called her to come,” Odin murmured. “Skogkogen. He brought the doe to Lauren.”

Loki hummed his agreement. “Yes. Because he knew she would have it in her heart to do what was needed. The Stille Forbi is powerful magic and a great responsibility.”

They watched in silence as she cried for the creature, making Loki's heart hurt all over again for her. Indigo magic, a purple so dark it was nearly black soaked into the doe's coat with every stroke of Lauren's fingers until on a quiet and peaceful sigh the doe released her spirit back into the universe.

“Perhaps we should work on Spirit next,” Loki murmured absently. He skipped ahead to where the creatures and the meadow flourished, and the mound of earth and greenery had covered the doe's body.

“Best stick to the path of all seiðr users,” Odin murmured. “Frigga used to say, “Changing the order only made mud out of dirt.’”

“I remember. But the mother is not the one rushing to teach her Ástvinur everything she could possibly need to learn to defend and protect herself should the unthinkable happen.”

“Loki,” Thor sighed and placed his hand on Loki's shoulder. “You will drive yourself crazy dwelling on this. Do what you can, and let the Norns be.”

The magic around them faded, revealing the tower and the last rays of the sun which coloured the sky. “That is easier said than done, Thor. I would die without her. She's the beginning and the end of my world.”

“I know, brother. I know.”

Together, the three of them watched the colours fade from the sky over their golden city.

“Thor?” Loki murmured, his signature smile returning to play with his mouth.

“Loki?”

“Have you chosen your first courting gift for Sif yet?”

“Dammit, Loki!” Thor bellowed. “How do you know already?”

Loki only laughed.

***

“Tell me everythin’!” Lauren giggled, dragging Sif along by the hand.

Sif shot a worried glance at the twins. “It's not… public knowledge.”

“Anneke and Anitra won't tell a soul! Right, ladies?” Lauren smiled their way.

“Not a word,” Anneke smiled.

“We're very discreet, Lady Sif,” Anitra agreed, taking the gown from Sif's arm.

Lauren drew her over to the couches by the fire and down to sit. “Now, tell me everythin’.”

In blushes and stutters, Sif recounted the conversation with Thor and how he’d asked to court her. “And then… he kissed me.”

Happy, excited shivers walked Lauren’s spine making her giggle. “And?”

“And I can see why you and Loki kiss as often as you do,” she murmured, her head bowed and hands twisting together. “It was… pleasant.”

“I bet,” Lauren snickered.

“Lauren!” Sif gasped.

“What? I’m married, not dead,” she giggled. “Thor is a handsome man who I’m quite certain knows his way around a woman’s lips.”

Sif blushed a vibrant red. “That’s just it. He has so much more knowledge than I do. I could feel him holding back. I mean, I asked him not to use his other gifts, but I could still feel him… restraining himself with every kiss. I… I don’t want to disappoint him.”

“Oh, Sif.” Lauren took hold of her hands. “You could never.”

“I’ve… never had a lover. Thor was my first kiss, and now I’m… uncertain.”

Lauren smiled softly at her and scooted closer to hug her. “Sif, when Loki and I first got together, I’d only ever had one other lover, and he was a poor one in comparison to Loki. Loki took it upon himself to, well,” she felt her face warm, “teach me in order to show me what I’d been missin’. I don’t think your inexperience is gonna bother Thor in the least.”

“Really?” She looked up with eyes full of worry.

“Hm, no. Lord knows I love ‘em, but they can both be a little caveman in their ways,” Lauren giggled.

“Caveman?” Sif frowned.

“Archaic. The idea of you bein’ untouched likely gives Thor a thrill. I don’t think you have anythin’ to worry about in that department. And if he was holdin’ back, it was probably ‘cause he was worried about shockin’ you when he slipped you his tongue.”

“Lauren!” Sif shouted.

“What? It’s true!” she laughed.

“Why would he ever want to do that?”

“Sif, sweety,” Lauren giggled. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

She fidgeted with her fingers. “And how would I… go about letting him know I wouldn’t be opposed to this… tongue thing?”

Anneke arrived with two glasses of wine and held them out. “You could always slip him yours first.”

Lauren burst out laughing at the scandalized look on Sif’s face. “Oh, that’s good! The look on Thor’s face would be priceless!”

“You think?” Sif murmured, hiding her face in her glass. “I wouldn’t even know how to try.”

“Well, you like kissin’ him, right?” Lauren asked, smiling and nodding in thanks to Anneke for the wine. It was the one given by the merchant and danced rainbows on her tongue when she sipped it slowly.

“Yes, very much,” Sif blushed, startling a little when Anitra began undoing the bindings of her armour.

“Next time you’re kissing, just part your lips a little and flick your tongue over his bottom one. He’ll get the idea and lead from there.”

Sif nodded slowly, her mind at work. “Thank you for this, Lauren. I swear I would not even have the courage to try without you at my side.”

“Aw, Sif,” Lauren sniffled. “I’m just so happy for you both.”

“What do you think his first courting gift will be?” Anitra wondered.

“Courtin’ gift?” Lauren asked.

“It’s different for Ástvinur than traditional courting,” Anneke murmured, running a brush through Lauren’s hair. “The man initiates the courting with a formal declaration; then he begins to offer gifts to his prospective mate. The better he knows her, the more fitting the gift. As his majesty the King has known Lady Sif a long time, it will be expected his gifts will be quite thrilling.”

Sif was once again as red as a tomato. “He’s really terrible at it.”

“What? Gift givin’?”

She nodded. “Every year at Jól he gives me weapons. Which is nice, but…”

“But they’re a gift without thought,” Lauren murmured. “An easy option. I understand. But this isn’t just another holiday. I don’t think he’ll let you down, Sif.” She’d kick him in the shins if Thor messed this up.

“Did you wish to bathe, Lady Lauren before changing for tonight?” Anneke asked.

“Or you, Lady Sif?” Anitra added.

“Oh! I can do it!” Lauren giggled. “Loki taught me how to use magic to cleanse myself and him. Can I try?” The girls gave excited giggles and moved out of the way, taking Sif’s armour with them. “Sif?”

“Go ahead, Lauren,” she agreed readily.

“Okay.” Lauren gave one more excited giggle before taking a deep breath. She let the magic in her well up and breathed out softly, “ _Vaske_ …”

A mighty splash came next when water appeared and landed on them both. The twins gasped in horror.

“Dammit! I used the wrong word again!” Lauren swore, dripping wet and madder than a cat. “I can fix it! Give me a sec.” Again she reached for her magic and whispered the word, “ _Tørke_ ,” then quickly followed with, “ _Rense_ ,” as the water evaporated, leaving both her and Sif clean and dry.

Sif belted out a peel of laughter. “Oh! Your face when the water landed!”

“I’ve only done this twice!” Lauren giggled along with her. “Least I know how to dry us out after. Loki was most unimpressed when I doused him the first time.”

Sif laughed all the harder. “I can only imagine his face! He hated being anything but pristine when we were children.”

The twins were snickering and giggling but urged them both to their feet. “Come, Ladies. We’ll see you dressed and made up so neither of your men can resist you.”

Lauren threaded her arm through Sif’s and followed the twins into the other room. “Sif, anytime you have questions you don’t want to ask Thor, you’re welcome to ask me.”

“Thank you, Lauren. You’re a good friend.” Sif stopped and hugged her close. “I don’t think I could do this without you.”

“You could,” Lauren murmured. “But it’s more fun with help.” She would make sure Sif had all the help she could need.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: none

## Chapter Twenty-Four

 

* * *

Lauren took Sif by the wrist and gave her arm a tug. “Don't fuss. You look wonderful.” The woman had been plucking at her skirt since they'd left the room.

“It tickles,” Sif muttered. “And clings. How does one make the material so thin and floaty?”

“Well, it is magic made fabric. I’m sure Loki can make it do whatever he wants it to,” Lauren shrugged.

The dress he’d created for Sif had a bodice like a gold filigree breastplate upon the deep plum fabric, which fell around her hips, gradually fading into a burnt orange at her thigh and a paler version of the same colour at her ankles. Swirls of plum and gold swooped and looped through the skirt, while patterns of abstract flowers were pressed here and there. Her arms were bare, but the back and neckline were high, and though the fabric swept around her legs in flutters and rustles, Sif walked with a sure stride.

The twins had curled and combed and teased her dark locks into a beautiful updo they’d added small pins with golden roses on the ends to keep the style in place. Sif’s eyes had been darkened, her lips brushed with colour, and Anneke had produced a small bottle of scent completely different from Lauren’s.

Sif now smelled of lavender and gardenias with a little citrus mixed in. It was heady, sweet, and just the slightest bit tart. It reminded Lauren of the woman herself and made her grin broadly when the twins added a few drops to a fresh bottle of oil and proceeded to cover Sif’s hands and arms and throat in the gleaming confection. They’d even added a touch to the oil they’d used to smooth the small amount of frizz in Sif’s hair.

When Sif looked at herself for the first time, Lauren almost cried. She looked stunned by her appearance and near to tears. Excitement burned in her eyes, while nerves coloured her cheeks.

Still, Sif wore more weapons hidden on her person than anyone else Lauren had ever known, besides Bucky. It was a wonder she didn’t clink as she walked for the sheer number of daggers strapped to her thigh. Lauren had, of course, returned her single silver blade to hers beneath the shimmering golden gown.

Loki, she knew, would be ecstatic with the twins choice for the evening. The dress was a strapless sheath of pale gold fabric overlaid in a loose, transparent cloth. It flowed out around and her, shimmering and shining like golden fire every time it caught the light. A large bow whispered against her bare back, but when the twins had offered jewelry for the night, Lauren had declined, choosing only the earrings Loki had bought for her at the market in addition to her torque. With how bright her dress was, Lauren didn’t feel the need for further embellishments.

Anitra had worked her hair up into a series of twists, knots, and braids, and added the gleaming oils to Lauren’s skin and hair. It was a decadent pleasure, being attended to in such a way.

“Do you think… Thor will like it?” Sif murmured, running her hand down her bodice for the sixth time.

“I think he’ll love it. It’s you, but with an added pop of colour. You look perfect, Sif. I swear.” Before she could ask again, or fiddle with her skirt, Lauren plopped her kitten down in Sif’s arm. “Here. Have a kitten to calm your nerves.”

Sif chuckled when Socks began to purr with his big motor. “How does that work so well?”

“Cats are magic,” Lauren smiled. “Felix, my cat at home, can always tell when I’m feelin’ a little blue. He’ll come crawl on me and purr his heart out.”

“Maybe I should get one,” Sif chuckled and rubbed Socks’ ears.

“Or you could wait a while, and I’ll just get you one.”

She shot Lauren a frown. “Why would you… oh!”

Red flushed Sif’s cheeks as Lauren laughed. “It’s only fittin’ as Thor got me mine after my marriage to Loki.”

“You’re so certain this will all work out. I’m terrified we’ll fail.”

“If it didn’t matter, Sif, you wouldn’t be so scared. But it does matter. Be honest with Thor. Speak your worries to him. Communication is key in a good relationship.”

“You clearly communicate with Loki which is strange to see. He always kept everything to himself, or brushed off concern for his well-being with a laugh and a snide remark.”

“Sometimes I wish we’d found each other sooner so that he wouldn’t have been so alone. He’s got a gentle heart beneath all the bluster,” Lauren murmured, her strides slowing as they walked into the feast hall.

The table was empty of all but Fandral and Volstagg.

“It appears we are either early or they are late,” Sif murmured, leading the way through the hall.

Before they’d gone more than a dozen steps, three women rose to block their way. All of them dropped deep curtsies. “Princess Lauren. I’m Lady Haddy, and these are the ladies Marisa and Anna. We were wondering if you would be opening space for your ladies soon? We’d love the opportunity to attend you and help you learn the ways of Asgard.”

Slightly taken aback, Lauren didn’t let it show when she smiled kindly to all three. “I’m afraid I’m not certain yet. Between the combat trainin’ and the seiðr lessons, along with the ridin’ lessons I’ll be givin’, it may take me some time to get my schedule sorted out.”

“Combat training?” said Haddy.

“Seiðr lessons?” said the second.

“You’re _giving_ riding lessons?” asked the third.

“Her Highness is a very accomplished rider,” Sif interjected. “Volstagg’s daughter will benefit from that talent.”

“I have a daughter roughly her age,” the third one - Anna, Lauren thought - said. “Utterly besotted with the beasts. But my husband has no love for them, I know nothing about horses, and we’ve found no one willing to teach her. By chance might we impose to add another to your class?”

“If she’s truly interested, I don’t see the harm,” Lauren tilted her head in agreement. “Tomorrow, after lunch, you may bring her to the barns, and we’ll get the two of them sorted. Baron the stablehand will also be learnin’.”

She blinked her brown eyes rapidly. “A… stablehand? In the same class as my daughter?”

“He’s of the same age and needs the practice.” Lauren eyed her carefully, beginning to doubt the validity of the woman’s words. “Along with proper equitation, your daughter will be required to muck out her horse’s stall, groom, and saddle her mount, and care for it properly after the lesson.”

“ _Muck_?” Anna squeaked.

“If she wants to ride, she must also learn the responsibilities which come with havin’ a horse. That includes shovelin’ the shit.”

All three women gasped.

“Your _Highness_! You can’t be serious?” Haddy exclaimed.

Lauren waved a dismissive hand. “I shovelled stalls for three months before Teddy let me anywhere near the back of a horse. “Ridin’ is a privilege earned through hard work and proper care,” he told me, and I’ve never forgotten it. If y’alls kids want lessons with me, you can bet they’ll be given a shovel, and a brush, and a comb to deal with the not so fun parts.”

“Here, here!”

Lauren turned and smiled at Daven, Volstagg’s wife. “Lady Daven.”

“Princess Lauren.” She lowered into a quick curtsey. “I for one have no concerns with you insisting Hedda care for the less tenable responsibilities of having a horse.”

“And havin’ my stablehand join her in the ring?”

“The more, the merrier,” Daven stated. “She has been quite full of herself since you offered to teach her. If the lesson is not a private one as she assumes, it might bring her back to earth.”

“Excellent!” Lauren clapped her hands. “She may join me in the barns tomorrow after her lunch then.”

Daven swept her another curtsey and nodded to the three ladies and Sif before gliding off to make her way to the table in the center of the room.

“If you find your daughter is still interested, Lady Anna, you know where I’ll be.” Lauren nodded her head and walked away, leaving them gaping behind her.

“That was very well done,” Sif snickered.

“Hm,” Lauren snorted. “It was the same test I used to give the parents of people who’d stop me at competitions. If they balked at horse care, they would likely be nothin’ but trouble.”

“Understandable,” Sif agreed.

A blur of blue arrived in their path when Nesper, son of Ulf, bowed deeply. The royal blue overcoat was heavily embroidered in threads of gold depicting leaves which reminded Lauren of those from a ginkgo plant. A short tunic in a lighter shade allowed the front of his pants to be seen, highlighting the elaborate codpiece when he rose from his bow. Some kind of bird had been emblazoned there, complete with sparkling gems and fancy stitching.

Lauren gave an inelegant snort and covered her mouth with her hand as she looked toward the ceiling to keep from laughing in his face.

“Your Highness. How pleasant it is to see you again. Have you perhaps had a chance to look over my book?”

She swallowed hard and promised herself she would not let her eyes drift below his neck. “I’m afraid not, Lord Nesper.”

“It is Sir Nesper. His father, Ulf, is the Lord,” Sif murmured.

“Ah, of course. Forgive me my blunder,” Lauren nodded. “I hear Lord Ulf is goin’ to assist in the mediation between the Morinian and the Zendally.”

“He is?” Nesper mumbled before pasting on a smile. “Of course he is. Father is quite adept at negotiating. I’m certain the King will sorely miss his counsel. But about my book…”

“I’m afraid another was recommended in its place, Sir Nesper. Perhaps when I have more time to waste.” Lauren dismissed him with a nod and walked around him.

“And just who was so kind as to suggest an alternative?” Nesper asked between gritted teeth.

“I was.” Joran arrived from behind Nesper and lowered into a deep bow, his helm held beneath his arm. “Princess. Lady Sif.”

“Joran,” Sif nodded.

“Commander,” Lauren smiled. “Perhaps you’d be ever so kind as to escort us to our table. It seems the night to be waylaid.”

“I’d be honoured, my lady.” He rose from his bow and turned to lead the way, his hand settling on the hilt of his sword Lauren assumed was a warning to keep anyone else from trying to stop them.

Lauren hooked her arm through Sif’s and followed after Joran, smiling and nodding when people offered quiet greetings. No others rose to block their passage, and soon Joran arrived at the foot of the stairs. “Lady Sif. Your Highness. Have a pleasant evening.”

“Thank you, Commander Joran,” Lauren smiled. “You’ve been most kind.”

“An honour, my lady.” He offered her a final bow and walked off.

“I think Joran has a crush on you,” Sif whispered in Lauren’s ear.

“What? No!” Lauren gasped. “That’s in no way a smart idea.”

“He won’t do anything about it,” Sif murmured, leading the way up the stairs. “Just pine and create poetry full of suffering.”

Lauren frowned. “You’re puttin’ me on!”

Sif’s eyes gleamed with playful amusement. “I assure you I’m not.”

“What are you teasing our fair princess about?” Fandral asked, rising when they approached the table.

“Joran’s smitten with her, but he’s too much honour to ever do or say anything about it,” Sif teased.

“It would go nowhere even if he did!” Lauren squeaked. “Why is it everytime I turn around, someone’s gotta tell me about someone else's feelin’s?”

“Are you one of those women who can never see the attention they acquire, Princess Lauren?” Daven asked, hiding her smile behind her cup.

“Oh, well, if you were to ask Loki he’d likely tell you yes,” she blushed and reached for her wine glass. The deep red liquid pleased her nose, and the taste sang when it touched her tongue. “That’s lovely,” she sighed and shot a look at Fandral. “This isn’t one of your concoctions is it?”

“No, fair princess,” he chuckled. “That is Xandarian Blood wine. For the colour, highness. They do not put blood in it.”

“Good,” she sighed in relief. “It’s very nice, but I’m not sure I could drink it if they did.”

“You’d be surprised,” Volstagg chuckled. “Blood sausage is delicious.”

Lauren’s nose wrinkled in disgust, but she hid it in her glass.

“I don’t like it either,” Sif whispered near her ear.

Socks leapt from the arm of Sif’s chair to Lauren’s lap and placed his front paws on the table. He gave a soft meow and looked at her quizzically.

“I think he’s learned he can mooch from the table,” Lauren giggled. “But it looks like we’re early tonight, so you’re just gonna have to wait.” She scratched his soft ears.

“Nesper seems quite intent on having you read his book,” Sif smirked.

“Don’t remind me.” Lauren rolled her eyes. “First the library, now here. The man can’t seem to take a hint. My gran would call him slicker than owl shit and tell him he could kiss her go-to-hell.” Sif burst out laughing as Lauren’s fingers flew to her mouth. “It seems the wine is rather potent.”

“I’m so happy you’re Loki’s Ástvinur, Lauren,” Sif giggled. “There is no one like you in all the realms.”

Lauren blushed at the praise but looked up when the sound of flapping wings preceded the two ravens. One landed on the back of her chair, the other the empty chair beside her.

“Eat?” croaked Muninn

“Hungry,” added Hugin who leaned over the back of her chair to gently pluck at Lauren’s hair.

“Y’all are just gonna have to wait till the others get her,” she scolded the two greedy birds.

“Actually,” Fandral smirked. “You can begin the feast, princess as only one member of the royal family must be in attendance to call for the food.”

She blinked at him. “I… I have no idea how,” Lauren admitted, looking down from the high table to all the eyes watching her expectantly.

“Stand up, hold up your hands for quiet, and call out, “Bring on the feast!’” Volstagg said, his grin wide as he rubbed his hands over his considerable girth.

“Nice and loud, Lauren,” Sif said as Lauren lifted Socks to the table and stood on shaking legs. “You can do it,” Sif encouraged.

Lauren took a deep breath and lifted her hands, causing the hall to plunge into silence. “Bring on the feast!” she shouted. The sound carried, and the room erupted into cheers. She blushed, but smiled and sat down swiftly.

“Well done, Highness,” Daven beamed.

“Very commanding,” Fandral grinned.

“Indeed. She has lungs like Thor,” Volstagg teased.

“Oh, hush,” Lauren mumbled into her glass, equal measures pleased and embarrassed.

Sif leaned closer and nudged her elbow. “You did that perfectly.”

“Thank you, Sif,” Lauren smiled. “This is so much easier with you here.”

“What are friends for, Lauren?” Sif smirked and refilled Lauren’s wine glass.

“Question?” Lauren asked, blushing a little harder.

“As you're the colour of a summer rose, may I assume it's a scandalous query you're about to voice," Fandral asked, leaning closer.

“Um, well… I just noticed Nesper and his… uh, colourful addition to his pants.” She felt her face burn. “Is that somethin’ y'all do or…” Lauren gulped from her glass when Fandral's grin turned wicked.

“The fancy codpiece caught your eye did it? He and his friends are trying to bring it forth as a new fashionable trend. Personally, I do not think I need to call further attention to my manhood when his reputation preceeds me, but to each their own. Why? Did you find it to your liking, princess?”

“Lord no!” Lauren burst out in giggles, shifting a little when the servants arrive to set platter after platter on the table. “That was a fashion on Earth back in the middle ages. I nearly bust a gut tryin’ to keep from barkin’ a laugh in his face.”

Volstagg snorted as he snagged a platter of meat from a passing server and plopped it down in front of him. “Pompous windbag. His father is a great man. Unfortunately, Nesper didn’t inherit Ulf's good sense.”

“I will happily run him off for you, Highness, if that's your wish?” Fandral offered, half rising from his seat.

Lauren waved him down. “I'm perfectly capable of runnin’ him off myself if necessary.”

“And Joran seems to pop up whenever you need assistance,” Sif teased.

“Hush, you!” Lauren squeaked. “Loki growled at him in the library already. Don't be goin' and makin’ things worse when there's nothin’ there!”

The table as a whole laughed, and Sif patted her hand. “I'm just teasing. We all know you, and Loki only have eyes for each other.”

Lauren shook her head, a wry smile on her lips. “Well, just remember who my husband is. He's more likely to stab first and clarify things second,” she reminded them as she began to fill her plate, offering meat to the ravens, her kitten, and when the brush of fur came to her knees, she tore the legs off the cooked fowl before her, and gave them to the two wolves beneath the table.

***

The feast was underway when Thor, Odin, and Loki arrived, causing the three of them to exchange an intrigued look.

“She grows more comfortable in her position every day,” Thor smiled.

“Sif’s encouragement has been invaluable,” Loki murmured, his eyes on the table in the center of the hall. He could see her hair, but not what she was wearing from this angle. He found everytime she changed her clothes it gave him a thrill for she was so incredibly beautiful in her Asgardian garb.

Then, as if she could sense him, she looked toward the door, and a sweet smile broke upon her lips. Loki’s strides lengthened until he’d left his father and Thor behind and climbed the stairs two at a time.

She rose to meet him and took his breath for it appeared flames of gold rippled through her gown. “Loki! There you are. I started dinner,” she giggled, reaching up to hug him.

Her lips were right there, so Loki took them in a gentle kiss which transferred the flavour of the wine on her lips to his. “I see that, my heart,” he grinned, sliding his fingers across her bare shoulders. “And you’ve been enjoying the Xandarian wine.”

“It’s lovely.” She fluttered her lashes, pressed up on her toes to peck him another kiss, then pulled back to sit in her seat. “Everythin’ tastes so good, and I was just starvin’!” she giggled.

“A combination of training and lessons, I’m sure,” he said, nodding to the table when they bid him welcome. He shooed Hugin out of his seat, the raven fluttering off to sit on the back of his father’s looking fat and happy. There were crumbs on his chair, ones he vanished, understanding why Hugin appeared so smug, and why Muninn was dozing on the back of Lauren's. They were quite the spoiled pair, it seemed. The brush of fur against his shins only proved the wolves had already been begging at her feet as well but returned to his father's side when Odin took his seat.

She leaned closer, a glass of wine in her fingers, and whispered against his ear, “Among other kinds of exertion.”

The dim light did nothing to diminish the flush on her cheeks or the sparkle of naughtiness in her eyes. “My sweet,” Loki purred, leaning closer. “You’re a little bit drunk I think.”

“Am I?” she grinned. “Maybe that’s why I feel so soft and floaty. But I’ve only had two glasses,” she pouted. “I don’t think I’m that drunk.”

Sif held up three fingers when Lauren wasn’t looking.

He plucked Lauren’s glass from her fingers and drank the rest of her wine himself before placing a water goblet back in her hand. “You look lovely, pet. Like a shiny gold wrapped sweet in the candy store window. I want to unwrap your bow,” he whispered against her cheek.

“Tell me what you found out, and I’ll let you,” she hummed, a teasing smile on her lips.

“Many things, darling. I spoke with Father about you.”

A frown furrowed her brow. “Why do you look annoyed?”

He sighed and shook his head. “We argued. There is nothing new in that.”

“About?”

She was most persistent for someone who was a little bit tipsy. “Why he kept my background from me. It’s not something I wish to discuss here, darling. Please.”

Her glass went to the table; then her hands lifted to frame his face. Eyes big and green and gorgeous peered into his. “I’m sorry, elskan min. Sorry that he hurt you.”

“He had his reasons,” Loki sighed, resting his forehead against hers. “Good or bad, it doesn’t matter any longer.”

“It does matter. It matters because it hurt you. It matters because it’s still hurtin’ you.”

He closed his eyes; the feel of her emotions heavy in his chest. “I think it won’t matter what answers come. I’m not sure I will ever stop hurting. I want only to put it in the past. His approval and his affection are but teardrops in the ocean when it comes to yours. They matter little. Your love and faith are all I need.”

“You have it, peaches. Always,” Lauren whispered and kissed him softly, pouring all her love into it, warming the ache from his heart stone.

When he released her lips, he sat back to take her in. Ethereal and shimmering gold, she glowed with love and beauty. He couldn’t help himself. “Darling… I feel the overwhelming desire to give you a gift.”

“Loki,” she scolded, but he shook his head.

“No, no.” He held up his hand, drawing the eyes of everyone at the table. “It can’t be helped. You’re simply too precious for words.” A flick of his wrist produced a small box in dark green and gold paper, tied in a shiny black bow on the table before her.

She huffed a little breath, a blush of pink filling her cheeks, but she plucked and pulled at the bow until it came loose. Her kitten immediately dragged the ribbon from the table into her lap where Socks batted it around.

Lauren worked the lid off the top, gently removed the soft fabric covering his gift, and gasped in amazement, “Oh, my stars!”

“I noticed you lack an ornament for your hair tonight, my love,” Loki said when she gently picked up the glass flower from within the box.

“Loki, it’s beautiful!”

“Gorgeous,” Sif murmured in agreement, eyeing the ornament covetously.

Loki shot a hard glance at Thor who was watching the proceedings closely, then took the ornament from her and inserted the long pins into her hair behind her ear. He flicked his fingers to be assured what he said next would not carry beyond the table. “Such a beautiful woman should have a crowning adornment. Especially one who appears to be on her way to becoming an Earth Mother.”

The faces around the table lit up in excitement.

“How wonderful!” Daven exclaimed. “An Earth Mother!”

“Well, that makes much sense,” Fandral agreed. “No wonder the creatures of Asgard find you fascinating.”

“It quite suits you, Lauren,” Sif agreed.

“I'm afraid I don't know what that means,” Lauren said, looking at Loki.

It means, my love, that you're tied to the earth and nature. You'll have specific and unique duties to perform like the changing of the seasons.”

“I get to do what now?”

He chuckled softly. “Change the seasons. Four times a year you and I will ride out across Asgard so you may pull the veil of the season along with you. Spring will warm to summer. Summer will blaze into fall. Fall shall close around us in blankets of white. And in the spring, you'll ride out to melt the snows and return the flowers.”

She stared at him with her mouth open. “Al… alright.”

“You'll feel the ebb and flow of nature through the nine realms. Occasionally, we may even have other worlds ask for your aid in ending a drought or stopping a flood. You'll be quite beloved of all the people, my darling when the news is announced. For now, it's best to keep such things within our close circle. Until you are more comfortable in your nature.” He cast a glance around, receiving understanding nods from the others.

“That sounds like a pretty big responsibility, Loki,” Lauren murmured, fidgeting the ribbon in her lap and driving her kitten wild.

“It is a gift to our world and our people. An Earth Mother is rare and beautiful. Your kind are adored for your abilities, guaranteeing prosperity for our people. A blessing from an Earth Mother is something highly sought after. There will be many people who will seek your aid.”

“It is good she is also a truth speaker,” Thor added. “You will know who to help and when thanks to that gift.”

“How do you say no to someone seekin’ help for a drought-ridden crop?” Lauren asked.

“You listen, and you discuss it with me. We travel to the world and see the damage first hand. And you connect to the place through Yggdrasil. There will be times the world will speak to you, and you will be required to let what is happening happen,” Loki said.

She sighed and shook her head. “I feel very dense, Loki. I don't understand.”

He hummed softly as he thought how best to explain it. “There are forests on Midgard which must burn to renew themselves, are there not?” She frowned but nodded. “And if you stepped in and hindered the flame with rain, you would be doing more damage than good, yes?”

“Oh, I see,” she nodded thoughtfully. “And you're sayin’ I'm gonna know when to help and when not to?”

“Yes, my heart. It will be part of your gifts.” He tilted her chin up and dropped a soft kiss to her lips. “You'll be glorious at it. Already you make the land bloom.”

“I do, don't I?” she giggled.

“Oh, yes, my darling. You certainly do.” She would be a wonder.

***

Amazement filled him watching Loki with Lauren. Thor wondered if he'd ever be able to turn a phrase so perfect to make Sif blush in such a way.

She looked stunning tonight with her hair upswept leaving her long neck bare. Thor wanted to place his lips there, feel the beat of her pulse as it quickened. He wanted to take the golden roses from her hair one by one until the mass of it was spread out over his pillows. He wanted to see her in all her glory, soft and warm against his sheets. He just wanted her.

He wanted her at his side always, where he could speak his troubles and rest in her embrace. Where they could work together toward the betterment of Asgard. He wanted to rule with her by his side, and raise their children up to be the next King or Queen of Asgard.

She looked up from her place beside Lauren and pink washed into her cheeks when he didn't look away. He hoped his appreciation of her gown and her appearance showed in his eyes.

His brother and father had been most explicit in their insistence he not give Sif a weapon as his first courting gift, but he wasn't stupid. Weapons were easy. He could give them without revealing his true feelings. Now, though, he no longer had to hide those from her and had the perfect present in mind. One difficult to acquire, but he wasn't about to fail, and he wouldn't demean the gift by asking Loki to create it for him.

“Loki,” Thor murmured, drawing his brother's attention. “I will need you to take my place tomorrow to see petitioners.”

Loki arched a brow. “And just what will you be doing, brother dear, that will keep you from such a chore?”

“I have a journey to make and will be leaving in the morning to go to Vanheim.”

“My king, I shall meet you at the Bifröst at sunrise,” Sif said, Fandral and Volstagg nodding their agreement.

“Not this time,” Thor murmured. “I will ask you to stand in support of Loki. Hogun has gone ahead to see his wife and family and will meet me there.”

The three looked surprised and slightly hurt, but nodded their agreement.

Loki only smirked his wicked grin, having figured it out. “Gladly, Thor.”

At the far end of the table, Daven began regaling them with a tale of Aggie, her youngest, drawing the attention of everyone, but Thor found his gaze drifting back to Sif. He knew her face, knew every curve and angle. Tonight, though, he found her lovelier than ever with her eyes darkened and her lips and cheeks brushed with colour. Beneath the scents of food and the one which he’d learned was distinctly Lauren, he could smell the sweet, tart scent of something new.

It spread an ache in his stomach the likes of which he had not suffered from since he was a youth feeling the first blush of desire. When Loki’s foot connected with his shin, Thor grunted and shot him a glare.

Loki leaned closer, and a flick of fingers preceded the sound of the rest of the room cutting out. “If you keep staring at her like she is a sweet you wish to devour, you will give yourself and her away.”

“I can’t help it,” Thor muttered, shifting toward his brother. “She looks incredible.”

“Make sure you tell her so when you ask her to dance,” Loki smirked. “Are you heading to Vanheim for what I think you are?”

Thor grinned into his ale. “Maybe.”

“An excellent choice for a first gift.”

“I hope so. I’ve wanted to get her one for some time, but…”

“It is a very telling gift,” Loki agreed.

Thor sipped from his cup before asking, “You don’t mind seeing the petitioners?”

“A triviality of ruling I have no love for, but as long as I am not called upon to do so often,” he shrugged, “I will step into your role for a day.”

“Good. Perhaps Lauren would like to sit in?”

“And be bored out of her mind? Are you trying to see I never have sex again?” Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Thor chuckled at him. “It is not _that_ terrible.”

“It is mind-numbingly boring,” Loki groaned. “But if it secures Sif as your Queen, I will suffer through it.”

“I’ve never dared let myself hope…”

“Seize the dream, brother,” Loki murmured as he sat back. “It’s within your grasp as long as you don’t screw it up.”

The smirk on his face had Thor rolling his eyes as the noise of the hall rushed back in.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: none

## Chapter Twenty-Five

 

* * *

“Just what were you and Thor twitterin’ about behind your Cone of Silence?” Lauren asked Loki, her body pressed to him on the dance floor.

Dinner had, again, been splendid, and she made a mental note to ask Selvina to tell the cooks she said so. A little praise went a long way, whether that be at home or at one's job, and the cooks here were exceptional at their job. She wanted them to know their work was appreciated.

Once more she found herself in the sea of writhing bodies as the night became swept up in celebration, dinner leading into dancing.

Thor, once everyone's belly was full, had announced the Mo'bk, Merek, and Anthinium had agreed to return soon so they might negotiate new treaties and alliances with Asgard. The news was met with an uproarious cry, but he waved them all down and grinned at Lauren.

“It took only the presence of one Àstvinur, along with her southern charm and a kitten to enchant them all. To my sister! Whose sweet, gentle nature softened the heart of the Merek, fed the thirst of the Mo'bk, and warmed even the darkest of the Anthinium's shadows. You were the deciding factor, Lauren. Skol!!”

She blushed brilliantly beneath the praise because really, she'd only been herself and hadn't done anything special. But the three peoples and planets where one's sitting at the edges of Yggdrasil's roots. Adding them to the world tree would only strengthen it in the long run and had, apparently, been something Asgard had strived for, for a very long time.

Still very new to all the intricacies of both magic and court life and Asgardian politics, Lauren had merely nodded and figured she'd ask Loki questions later.

“Twittering? We were not _twittering_.”

He rolled his eyes, but Lauren giggled and lifted her arms to his neck. “Well, you were behavin’ like two old busybodies hummin’ behind your hands. It got me to thinkin’ y'all might be discussin’ things I might like to be a part of.” Loki smiled, wicked and devious, and made her shiver in delight. “Goodness, peaches. With that smile for an answer now I really want to know.”

“It was nothing, love. We discussed Thor's journey to Vanheim.” He spun her out and pulled her back in, then dipped her over his arm to lay a smacking kiss on her lips.

Lauren wasn't at all distracted, only momentarily sidetracked. “What's Thor up to on Vanheim?”

Loki pouted. “I'd much rather discuss the beauty of my wife than what I spoke of with my boorish brother.”

She arched a brow. “Why do you keep changin’ the subject?”

“Because you, my sweet, will most likely be training with Sif come morning as Hogun has gone to Vanheim. If I tell you Thor's purpose in following him, I don't want you to feel obliged to lie to your friend should Sif ask if you know what Thor is up to.”

“Oh.” She didn't want to have to lie to Sif, but if Thor's journey had to do with Sif, it could only mean one thing. “I see.”

Loki smirked at her. “I figured you would.”

“Can I at least ask if it's appropriate? I don't want to have to box his ears if he gets this wrong right outta the gate.”

He chuckled softly and shook his head. “It appears, my heart, that my bonehead brother has been paying attention throughout the years.” Loki bent to whisper against her ear, “It is a perfect first gift.”

She shivered. His breath washing over her skin, a silken caress, and excitement for Sif combined.

“You're skin is flushed. Are you overheating, pet?” he asked and nibbled her throat.

“Loki,” she sighed, melting into him.

“Perhaps we should take a walk in the moonlight?” he purred, sipping from her lips. “A stroll through mother's roses maybe? There are two types which only bloom at night. Would you like to see them?”

Lauren moaned when his mouth closed over hers.

Their lips parted, but clung together, sharing breath. “And I think, my darling, you should see if Sif would like to join us.”

“Huh?” Lauren blinked. Her haze of pleasure lifted, leaving her confused.

Loki chuckled and spun her around to bring her back to his chest and ran his teeth over her bare shoulder. “Look at them pine for a moment together. Thor gives himself away every time a woman approaches, and he denies her. When Sif accepts an invitation to dance, he looks ready to bring lightning down upon the man who asked. And Sif is playing her part, but she looks miserable. The only one she smiled for was Fandral.”

And now she stood there holding Lauren’s kitten close to her chest, petting his ears, using Socks as an excuse to avoid dancing with anyone else. “Why don't they just tell everyone they're together?” Lauren whispered.

“He is the King. These things must be done a certain way. Though he was able to ask her privately, the first gift must be given and accepted before they can announce their courting publically. Then, the scrutiny begins.”

“Is this why your father made Frigga her flower?”

“Indeed. That was Father's final gift.”

Lauren looked up at him. “How many gifts are there?”

“Depends on how well the giver knows the recipient. Father and Mother were a political match, meeting only shortly before they began courting. Father worked much harder than most to win her. It was said, Frigga was the most sought-after beauty of her age. Father saw her and instantly fell in love, but they knew little of each other. His first gift was a Vanderias cloak. Softer than a cloud, the warmest pelt in the lightest weight, and impenetrable to sword or arrow.”

“It sounds wonderful.”

“Mother was so angry she threw it in the fire and refused to see him for three days.”

“What?” Lauren turned to face him. “Why?”

“It was insulting to her. A warrior of her skill, hiding behind such a thing. She took it as him saying she was weak and in need of protection. Father had meant it to mean he thought her precious and he only wanted her to be safe when apart from him, but of course she was most irate. She needed no man's protection.” Loki snickered softly, clearly having heard the story more than once from both sides. “Father waited a month before trying again, using the time to get to know Frigga. His second gift was met with better results, and their courting began in earnest.”

“What was it?”

Loki smiled. “He presented her with the bare roots of her first rose, then gave her the space to create her garden.”

Lauren couldn't help but grin as well. “A much better choice.”

“Much. Though he offered her other things too, weapons, jewelry, clothing. Still, Frigga always smiled brightest when it came to gifts for her garden. When he made her the Fortryllende, she said that was when she knew he not only understood her but loved her as well.”

“It's all very romantic,” Lauren sighed dreamily.

His hands flexed on her waist as Loki lost some of the fluidity with which he'd been dancing with her. “Are you… disappointed I did not court you?”

“What? No!”

“It is just… our journey was not, as you said, as romantic as Father's and-”

Lauren pressed her fingers to his lips. “By sayin’ Odin's courtin’ was romantic in no way implies ours wasn't, peaches. It was very romantic. And no given gift could have compared to you just bein’ there for me while I dealt with my family. What we have, how you are with me, it's _always_ romantic.” He relaxed and kissed the ends of her fingers making Lauren giggle. “Flirt.”

“It's a gift.” He shot her a wink.

“Outta curiosity, if you did have to do the whole courtin’ first gift thing, what would you have gotten me?”

Loki only smirked a new grin. “Perhaps one day I will give it to you. Then you will know.”

She scoffed a snort and pouted at him. “Rude.”

“Come now. It's a perfect present. Why would I spoil it by telling you what it is?”

Lauren rolled her eyes and pulled away. “I'll go get Sif.”

“I will meet you on the terrace momentarily, my sweet.”

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissed her knuckles, her fingertips, and her palm, and Lauren arched a brow. “And you think you’re not romantic.” She waved him off and worked her way through the crowd of dancers toward Sif, but barely made a dozen strides when she was engulfed in by a group of elegantly dressed men.

“Oh, my.” Her hand flew to her throat, their arrival and sudden attention disconcerting.

“Princess Lauren,” smiled a man in his mid to late twenties as he bowed to her. “I am Sal, son of Tarin, a Lord on your brother, our King’s, council.”

Dark grey eyes were his only distinguishing feature as the rest of Lord Sal was rather dull and unassuming. Well, besides the colourful pants adornment. Lauren nodded her head and swallowed hard to contain the laughter bubbling up inside her. “And a friend of Sir Nesper’s it seems.”

“Quite right, your Highness!” he smiled. “Nesper had claimed your acquaintance, but we were all just the slightest bit skeptical of his words, what with his tendency to… _embellish_ things?” Sal’s smile spread into a cheeky grin.

“He’s effervescent, certainly.” And pushy to the point of rudeness, but Lauren kept that opinion to herself.

A voice cleared behind her causing Sal to sober a little. “Forgive me my rudeness, Highness.” He motioned to the men around her. “These five dashing rogues are Andres, Vincent, Madna, Theodore, and Jacks. Each a friend and member of the Salon of Thought and Beauty.”

“Highness,” they each murmured, bowing to her when Sal spoke their name.

Lauren smiled and nodded, coming back to the man whose name had been Theodore. He appeared as if he could be related to Heimdall with his size and the beautiful deep black of his skin, but his eyes were not the gold of the Guardian, more a warm brown filled with soft kindness. “I have a friend at home whose name is Theodore, but we all call him Teddy.”

The redhead, Vincent, barked a laugh. “Teddy? Truly? Perhaps we should start calling you Teddy, Theo! You are big enough to be a bear after all!”

Theodore bowed his head, the smile he’d once worn gone. “I prefer Theodore.”

Heavily accented, his voice was deep and rich and gentle, and Lauren shot a glare at Vincent. “I also once knew a man whose name was Vincent, but he went by Vinny.” More laughter ensued when red suffused Vincent’s cheeks. “Besides, Teddy is one of my favourite people. Y’all can laugh and joke about his name, but it’s common where I come from. Nicknames are signs of affection, not somethin’ to be ridiculed and made fun of.” She lifted her chin, knowing just how painful it could be to have one’s name turned into a thing of derision. “Theodore was the name of our twenty-sixth President, and one of the greatest men of history. It is a proud, respectable name, and even _he_ went by Teddy.”

“You have been soundly scolded, Vincent,” the one Sal had introduced as Andre chuckled. “And rightly so, fairly lady.” He swept her a courtly bow and pressed a hand to his heart. “But may I inquire, what is a President?”

He smiled, charming and charismatic, reminding her of Fandral but with less flamboyance. “My country doesn’t have a king like Thor. The leader of our nation is known as a President. His wife is our First Lady, and he sits on a council of advisors who help him run things.” There was more to it than that, but Lauren had no desire to go into things like democracy and everything that went along with it.

“Similar, yet so different to our own,” Andre smiled and thoughtfully stroked his full black beard.

The last man introduce shifted enough to draw her notice. “Perhaps your Highness would be inclined to join us one day at one of Nesper’s gatherings? There is so little we know of Midgard and her primitive people.”

“Do I appear primitive to you… Sir Jacks, was it?” Lauren asked deceptively softly.

The blond’s eyes widened. “No, my lady! That wasn’t what I meant! Midgard is simply centuries behind us in technology! Inferior in that way.”

“And yet y’all can’t figure out how to invent the zipper.” Lauren rolled her eyes. “I’m gettin’ mighty tired of people assumin’ we’re somehow less than y’all cause we don’t have spaceships and fly around the damn galaxy! We have other inventions and innovations I certainly haven’t seen here, so just cause we’re different doesn’t mean we’re y’alls hillbilly, country bumpkin cousins you can look down on and pity! Goodnight, gentlemen!”

Lauren turned on her heel and brushed past Sal. The look on her face caused those who’d gathered to listen as the six swains tried to charm her to scurry swiftly out of her way.

“My lady, please,” Sal murmured, keeping up with her strides. “It was not our intention to offend you.”

“No, Lord Sal. You intended to ingratiate yourself with me as the Princess. I may be blonde, but I’m not stupid, and in case others think to try and pull the wool over my eyes, don’t.” She stopped dead in the middle of the crowd of people watching her dress Sal down, some with apparent glee. “When I became Loki’s Ástvinur, I also became a truth speaker, so if y’all think you can lie to me when my God of Mischief and Lies husband isn’t at my side,” she swept them all a hard look “think again.”

Silence rippled around her as everyone stared, suddenly broken by the sound of slowly clapping hands.

***

Loki made his way easily through the people, nodding here and there when they bowed and offered greetings. They parted for him, both because he was their prince, and once he’d been known to remove people forcefully from his path. While that acrid scent of fear no longer soured the air around people when they looked at him, they still removed themselves from his way with speed.

Thor stood alone near the oversized beer cask. His half-full tankard dangled from his fist as he glared at the men holding court around Sif. It appeared Amar was chief among them.

“Brother. I could curse them all with a round of the bowels if you wish?” Loki murmured as he sidled up beside Thor.

“Would you really?” Thor asked, more curiosity than acceptance in his tone.

Loki tilted his head and grinned wickedly. “A bit of mischief made at the behest of my king? Absolutely. Besides, it would be amusing to watch them all scurry off to the toilets.”

A rumble of thunder rattled in the distance. “I would say yes, but Sif deserves to be appreciated for the beautiful woman she is.” Thor lifted his cup to his lips at the same moment Loki slapped him in the back of the head, banging his mouth against the rim instead. “What the hell, Loki?”

“You’re a bloody idiot,” Loki huffed. “Can’t you see she’s miserable? She hates this as much as you do. That is why Lauren and I are giving you an opportunity to spend time with her tonight before everyone’s eyes turn your way, and Sif comes under scrutiny as your prospective mate.”

Immediately Thor perked up. “How, brother?”

“So eager, Thor?” he teased.

“I will hit you with this,” Thor threatened, shaking his tankard.

Loki chuckled and held up his hands. “Fine, fine. Lauren is even now inviting Sif to walk in mother’s garden with us. If you happen to be there when we arrive…”

The jug in Thor’s hand went to the table beside him right before he grabbed Loki and dragged him in for a hug which included three hard slaps to Loki’s back. “You are my favourite brother!”

“I’m your only brother,” Loki laughed before shoving him away. “But get off me before you ruin my reputation.”

“Lauren has already ruined it quite thoroughly. The people know you are putty in her hands.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “The people would be wrong if they did something to test that theory. I may be putty in Lauren’s tender grasp, but they will find I am still hard and strong as a diamond in there’s.”

Thor’s attention drifted past Loki and centered on something behind him. “It appears your wife has been surrounded.”

Loki turned to look and growled softly. “Those flattering fartwads and their glittering cocks will learn first hand I am not soft in defence of my woman.”

“I do not think she will need your assistance in defending herself, brother,” Thor snickered.

It was true. They may not be able to hear what she was saying, but her demeanour and the emotions running through his heart stone said she was more than capable of dressing down whoever had pissed her off. As Vincent was now as red as his hair, it was fairly obvious which one had angered her.

“She is smarter than most people give her credit for. They see her beauty, and her grace, and the pleasing facade, and how sweet and gentle she is, then disregard any chance she may have a mind,” Loki murmured. “It was the same in her family, but they refused to see any of her outstanding qualities.”

“People see it here, Loki. They see her and underestimate her, but not for much longer. If she can take on Sal and Nesper and their supercilious band of blabbermouths she will gain and earn many people’s respect.”

“Sal. I remember his father, Tarin. An honourable man, but this Sal…” Loki frowned. “His intentions are… unknown to me.”

“He’s been an active and well-informed member of the council. His ideals are more often than not in line with my own, though whether he agrees with me because our principles align or to placate me because I'm king…” Thor shrugged.

“Hm. I will watch him. I think it may be time for me to return to my late night wanderings.”

“Loki,” Thor sighed. “I do not want to take you away from Lauren.”

Loki shook his head. “She will understand once I explain things to her. If I must leave her for an hour to connect into the heart of Asgard, I will make certain she's protected. It will not be the first time I was forced to step away from her side.”

“Perhaps you should speak to Hogun about another pup for her?”

A quiet ripple of awareness washed through Loki, the same as when he had feelings of the future. “No… no, I don’t believe that will be necessary. An Earth Mother’s familiars come to her on their own.”

“Are we to be overrun with wildlife, brother?” Thor chuckled.

“That I cannot see,” Loki smirked. “But I won’t begrudge her a single one.”

“When your chambers become home to a menagerie, I will remind you of those words.”

Cold anger washed through Loki’s chest and had him snapping his head around to find Lauren. “It appears they have quite angered her. Brother, we will see you in the gardens. I may need to rescue the Salon of Though and Beauty from my wife.”

“You cannot lie to me, Loki. You love it when she riles up and dresses people down. It is a sick pleasure of yours,” Thor snickered.

“You enjoy it as well, so shut up.” Loki walked away snickering, and Thor headed the opposite direction.

As Sif was in his direct path to Lauren, he caught her eye and tilted his head. “Lady Sif. I require your assistance.”

“Of course, Prince Loki.” She detached herself from the men surrounding her and fell in at his side. “Thank you,” she whispered as she took his offered arm.

“You may thank me later. For the moment, we can stand and watch as Lauren gives the six of them what for.”

“For the love of Valhalla,” Sif sighed. “Nesper was bad enough, but now all of them are flocking to her?”

“She can handle them. I have complete faith in her.”

They came to a stop at the edge of the gathering as Lauren turned angrily away from the group. Her eyes glowed with a tendril of her magic, there but not so potent she would lose control. Still, the people parted for her, hurrying out of her way and out of the path of her ire.

Sif stiffened at Loki’s side. “Oh, dear. They really made her mad.”

“My lady, please,” Sal said, keeping up with her strides. “It was not our intention to offend you.”

“No, Lord Sal. You intend to ingratiate yourself with me as the Princess. I may be blonde, but I’m not stupid, and in case others think to try and pull the wool over my eyes, think again.” She stopped dead in the middle of the crowd, many watching with apparent glee as she took Sal and his cronies to task. “When I became Loki’s Ástvinur I also became a truth speaker, so if y’all think you can lie to me when my God of Lies husband isn’t at my side,” she swept them all a hard look, “Think again.”

“My god, she’s glorious,” Loki whispered.

A goddess on fire, her dress rippling with her agitation and wreathing her in faux flames. She stood tall and proud, beautiful and commanding. A true princess among peasants. His hands were coming together a moment later, his pride in her manifesting in applause, breaking the silence which had befallen the crowd and causing everyone to turn toward him.

“Well said, elskan min! Well said!” he smirked, making his way toward her.

Lauren blushed, and the bravado with which she’d faced them all softened into shy sweetness. “I didn’t mean to come off rude. I’m just ever so tired of people treatin’ me like I’m stupid. I worked for one of the most powerful men on my world. False platitudes, sob stories, and fake offers of friendship have been lobbed at me for years.” She flicked a dismissive hand and shot a glare at the men who’d earned her displeasure. “I welcome the opportunity to get to know the people of this court, but I am not some easily tricked ninny and won’t take kindly to the people who try.”

“My lady, please,” Sal said, bowing deeply. “It truly wasn’t our intention to make you feel in any way inferior-”

“You insulted my wife?” Loki growled stalking forward.

“If we did, it was unintentional, my prince, I swear.”

Lauren sniffed delicately, anger still humming through her. “Your apology is accepted, Lord Sal. Your invitation to attend y’alls salon is not.” She made to walk away only to stop and turn back. “And might I add, the choice to bedazzle one’s manhood with glitter and sparkles died out on my planet durin’ our middle ages. The men of my homeworld don’t feel the need to announce their prowess so… directly.”

Her chin jacked up, her eyes contained much of her anger, and she marched off to join Sif muttering, “Can’t invent velcro or the zipper yet we’re the inferior ones? Lady Sif,” she called loudly, “I’m fixin’ to take a turn around the gardens. Care to join me?”

As Sif was doing her utmost not to laugh, she only tilted her head and fell in at Lauren’s side as she swept toward the terrace doors.

Loki cast a final look at the group of six embarrassed men. “Gentlemen,” he said, nodding his head before turning to follow his wife. “Enjoy the rest of your evening.” There was nothing more he could do or say that would further their discomfort better than what Lauren had just done.

By the time he caught up with them, Lauren was still muttering angrily, her hands clenched on the terrace railing. “Inferior. They wouldn’t know _inferior_ if it bit them on the ass. Inferior. Do I look inferior to you?” Sif made to reply, but apparently, it was a rhetorical question as Lauren only kept on grumbling. “Wearin’ codpieces like fancy peacocks. Askin’ foolish questions. Couldn’t find their asses with both hands stuffed in their back pockets.”

“Not to take their side, my heart,” Loki murmured cautiously, “but they know little of Midgard. Your people are as much a question mark to them as Asgard is to the people of Earth.”

She shot him a glare. “Don’t be makin’ excuses for them.”

“I’m not, darling. Just… offering an alternative viewpoint.”

She slammed her hands on her hips. “They called Earth _primitive_ , Loki! Do I _look_ primitive to you? Am I some caveman crawlin’ out of the muck?”

He sighed. This was not an argument he would win by trying to get her to see reason, not when she was spitting mad. “No, love. They were completely incorrect in their assumptions of Midgard and her people. You are far more advanced than any of the known galaxy is aware. The fact that six of your kind defeated me and the army of the Chitauri without more assistance surprised the hell out of people.”

The anger smoothed from her face. “Oh, Loki,” she sighed, a gleam of tears coming to her eyes. “I didn’t mean to bring that up.”

“You didn’t. I did.” The tears didn’t dry up but cascaded over and down her cheeks. “Oh, darling, don’t cry.”  

She threw herself at him, her arms sliding around his neck. “I’m sorry!”

“Shh, now. You know none of that was your fault. Nesper’s group have been a relatively harmless bunch of layabouts, spouting off on their views of what is beautiful and profound for years. Most people ignore them, and those who do attend one of their little gatherings don’t often return. Your refusal to participate may be the kick in the pants they need to stop being so ridiculous.”

“Some of them just acted so… entitled,” she sighed. “I hate that.”

“I know, pet, but it’s finished now. And honestly, you were magnificent. It has been made beautifully clear that you are the Princess of Asgard and you will be treated with respect, or you will voice your displeasure. It was beautifully done. Not even Mother could have handled that better.”

She pulled back to look up at him. “Really?”

“Really. Now, cleanse your face, sweet, and we’ll head into the garden.”

Lauren closed her eyes and whispered words of power, sending tendrils of violet magic wicking over her skin. When she opened her eyes, Loki took her chin in his hand and brushed his thumb over her bottom lip.

“You forgot about your makeup, darling. A little shaky focus, understandably, but now you have cleansed your skin completely, instead of only removing the tears.”

“Oh.” She deflated a little.

Loki pressed a kiss to her lips and renewed her makeup. “It all takes practice, my heart. Focus and concentration and intention. No one expects you to be perfect at every opportunity.”

Sif snorted a giggle that had Lauren narrowing a glare her direction. “Hush you.”

“What?” Loki asked.

“She doused us both in cold water before successfully executing the cleanse spell when we were getting ready tonight,” Sif snickered.

“Traitor,” Lauren huffed. “At least I knew how to dry us out.”

Loki chuckled and waved a hand, opening a portal directly into his Frigga's rose garden. “Come, ladies. Let’s leave the partying to those behind us and take in the evening blossoms.” He shooed them both through the opening and closed it behind him with a snap.

Both women appeared to take a relieved breath, and Lauren retrieved her kitten from Sif, only to set the scamp on the ground and let the kitten trot along with them. The sound of running feet had the three of them turning around to find the two wolves loping over the grass, his father nowhere to be seen.

“Did you two run off again?” Lauren laughed petting ears and scratching heads. Geri flopped to the ground, sending all four feet into the air. “Y’all are such trouble,” she chuckled, crouching to rub Geri’s belly.

Freki wandered over to nose at Loki’s hand, then drop down to the ground to eye the kitten at the end of his muzzle. Socks blinked at the wolf. The wolf blinked at Socks. Noses drew closer together, finally touching. Freki sneezed, and Socks fell over. Then, wolf and kitten were off, Socks running along only to turn and leap at Freki. The wolf would jump away, fall to the ground, and huff a canine laugh as the two played together.

Loki watched in awe, Sif right there with him, as the giant wolf played with the tiny kitten.

“Amazing,” Sif breathed. “I can hardly believe what I’m seeing.”

At this point, Loki was beginning to believe anything was possible when it came to creatures in the presence of Lauren. “Lauren, love. Let’s take that walk. I think tonight we should visit the Voktere.”

“Oh!” Her head snapped up. “The little dragons?”

“Yes,” he chuckled, “the dragons.”

She rose and linked her fingers with his as the three of them walked into the maze. “How do you know where to go?” Lauren asked, peering up at the high, rose-covered walls.

“It’s easier than you think. Though a maze, the layout is in the shape of a large spiral, so as long as you keep following the path, eventually you’ll make it to the middle,” Sif said, walking along at Lauren’s side. She fidgeted slightly, her fingers drifting over the roses.

“Sif?” Loki murmured. “Are you alright?”

“Thor left. I didn’t see him go, and he’s always informed us when he was finished for the night.”

Lauren reached out and squeezed her fingers. “Don’t fret yourself none. He left so he could meet us here.”

“Here?” Sif said, her countenance brightening.

“Here.”

As one they turned to find Thor standing but a few feet behind them.

“Brother,” Loki smirked.

“You were longer than I expected. I was on my way back to be sure you didn’t need assistance.”

“Nothing my lovely bride couldn’t handle.” Loki lifted Lauren’s hand to his lips. “Come, my love. The Voktere await.” He encouraged her along, knowing Sif and his brother would follow in due time.

Lauren gave a small, nervous and excited giggle and set her free hand on Geri’s head.

“What is that noise for?”

She glanced up at him and blushed. “Nothin’, really. Just… a private bit of mischief on my part.”

“Oh?” he grinned down at her. “And what mischief have you been making, wife? Should I be concerned for my title?”

Lauren shook her head. “Sif’s a little shy is all. She’s worried Thor would be disappointed with her lack of experience; especially as he seemed to be… restrainin’ himself.”

“And what did you tell her?”

“That he was likely afraid to shock her when he slipped her his tongue.”

Loki burst out laughing. “You devious little darling!”

“Thank you, kind sir,” she giggled and dropped an elegant curtsey. “Then I explained how she could go about slippin’ him hers.”

He inhaled sharply, then laughed so hard he had to brace himself on his knees. “Oh, my sweet Lauren! Oh, what wonderful mischief!” Loki caught her up in his arms when he could breathe again and swung her in a circle. “You are so very perfect.”

Lauren giggled madly and held on tight. “You’re biased.”

“I am, but I am not wrong.” He set her down and held her by the waist, enchanted all over by how she looked in the shimmering dress. “You’re like a living flame tonight. Will you singe me, darling, if I get too close?”

She smirked and pulled away from his grasp. “Maybe you should catch me and find out.”

“A chase is it?” he growled, giving her a slowly growing wicked smile. “Am I a wolf to your maiden again?”

“A moth to my flame,” she laughed, flicking her dress out as she danced away.

Loki darted after her and sent a swirl of snowflakes out to circle around her fiery gown. “Or maybe an Ice Prince to a Flame Goddess?”

Violet light flared in her eyes as she caught the snowflakes on a current of air and sent them blowing back at him. Desire hit him hard, slamming through his body to center in his balls. Never had there been a woman who’d so enticed him. Who held his attention with nothing but a sigh. Who drew him to her with a flick of snow from the tips of her fingers.

“Lauren,” he purred, unable to look away from her in her freshly blooming powers.

She smiled and danced and spun, her arms up as she moved with abandon down the path. A flash of gold in the grass caught his eye, and Loki smirked to find she’d danced out of her shoes. Then the tendrils of violet magic began to float down the path past him, moving like fog and rolling through the grass. It broke like waves against the hedges and curled around his ankles.

Loki vanished his boots and walked through her power barefoot, relishing in the warm, caring feel against his flesh.

“Catch me, my ice prince,” floated out of the mist. “Find me, Loki.”

Flames of gold gave away her presence as she darted around the corner, and Loki chuckled as he followed only to find her making roses bloom with nothing but the tip of her finger. She touched a bud and watched it unfurl, wonder on her face.

He sidled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “My little Earth Mother. Look at you bloom.”

“That was a terrible pun,” she snickered.

“Lauren, the very ground blooms beneath your feet. You are blooming. Each time you let yourself channel your power, when you allow yourself to let go and flow with your nature, you grow closer to becoming who you are meant to be. It is nearly time for Asgard to swing from spring into summer. Your magic knows, even if your head doesn’t. Look.” He pointed back at the path they’d walked now covered in a carpet of wildflowers two wolves frolicked and rolled in, while a kitten no bigger than their paws pounced on their tails.

“Oh… oh, Loki…” Lauren breathed as she lowered to her knees.

Loki went with her, his arms never letting her go as she ran her hands over all of the petals.

“I want to do more. How do I do more?”

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her shoulder. “I don’t know, my heart. This is Earth Mother magic. But it appears to come with your joy. When you are happy and just let it flow.” He lifted them both back to their feet. “I have an idea though if you’d like to try.”

“Yes! Please, Loki!”

Her excitement was infectious and made his heart trip. “Dance with me.”

She frowned a little. “Really?”

“Hm.” He drew her in and took her hand, leading her into the steps of a sweeping waltz. “Relax. What is that song, from those movies you and the Captain enjoy so much? The one where the couple dances in the woods?”

“Sleepin’ Beauty?” she asked, but her frown cleared as she began to hum.

Once her mind was on something else, the soft glow of her magic returned around her feet. “How do the words go, pet?”

A blush coloured her cheeks, but the song poured sweetly from her lips. He danced with her as she sang, moving with long strides and speed down the path, lifting and turning her when needed. Every time her dress brushed along the hedge, roses burst into bloom. The carpet of flowers returned, and when they arrived at the section of the hedge where the night blooming roses waited, the scent was overwhelming.

Summer had come to his mother’s garden.

He drew her to a stop at the edge of the Fortryllende’s pool and cupped her face. “You are my dream.”

Her magic faded away and left her panting both from the exertion and the dance. “And you’re mine.”

A shiver wracked her frame. Loki called her cloak to him and wrapped it around her shoulders, then drew her down to sit on the pool’s edge. “Look, Lauren. You've returned summer to the garden.”

She took in the carpet of wildflowers, the night blooming roses, and the plethora of plants now blooming and sweetly scenting the air and leaned her head on his shoulder. “It's so, so beautiful.”

“You're beautiful.”

She smiled up at him, her eyes tired after her exertion. “How am I ever to do this to a whole world? I'm plum tuckered, and all I did was this garden.”

He chuckled softly and gently kissed her lips. “It will take time, elskan min. No one expects you to ride out across Asgard and change the seasons tomorrow. This was more than enough to get things started. You'll see. What you've done here and in the forest will slowly wake the rest of Asgard. It is what mother or Odin have been doing for years. A small change to encourage Asgard to move forward into the new season.”

“And in the future?”

“There is nothing like it, or so I've been told. The last Earth Mothers were old when I was a boy, so I've never seen it myself, but they say it's quite something when an Earth Mother gallops her way across the world. The new season unfolds like a cape behind you, and in the blink of an eye, the wheat is ripe for harvest, and the leaves have changed colour. Or flowers have bloomed in all their glory. Or snow swirls and by morning everything is covered in white. It's a time of such a joyous celebration.” Before he could say more on the matter, a splash rippled the water behind them, and a tiny Voktere swam their way.

Lauren turned and dangled her fingers in the water, completely unafraid, and drew the creature from within when he climbed into her palm. “Oh, my stars! Aren't you amazin’.”

It preened, causing blue-green scales to sparkle in the moonlight as it wrapped it's long, fan-like tail around her thumb.

“I never ever thought to have adventures like this,” Lauren murmured as her kitten scrambled up to sit in her lap, the wolves rolled in the flowers at her feet, and the Voktere trilled a funny sound in her hand, calling more of the creatures in their bright jewel tones to come and swim near her. “Yet here I am, and I've never been so happy.”

“You must always be happy,” Loki kissed her nape and drew her back to rest against his chest. “I would hate it if you weren't.”

“Asgard feels like home, Loki.”

“It should. It is your home.”

She lowered her hand, allowing the Voktere to return to the water, but let her fingers dangle and brush over many a scaled creature. “I feel at peace here. Like there's a soft presence watchin’ over us.”

“Mother. She always felt like that. I feel her here too.”

“Can we stay here awhile?”

Loki placed a kiss on the crown of her head. “As long as you like, my heart. As long as you like.”

***

As soon as Loki and Lauren were away, Thor closed the distance between himself and Sif. “I've wanted all evening to tell you how beautiful you look.”

She smiled shyly and ducked her head. “You told me already during our dance.”

“No.” He shook his head and took her gently by the hands. “I told you, you looked lovely. But you are so much more than lovely. This all suits you so well, Sif. The colour is exquisite, and the cut? It is like armour but not. Can I assume Loki created it?”

“He’s been very… helpful.” A blush burned in her cheeks, but a shiver raced through her. “You’re cold.” Before she could deny his statement, Thor reached for the clasps of his cape and removed it to draw it around her.

She smiled and pulled it closed. “Thank you, Thor. I sometimes feel the prettier the dress, the less fabric it has.”

“At times I think women have it much tougher than us men. A handful of outfits and we're set. But you? Until Lauren, I had no idea what heights of folly were placed upon you.” He took Sif by the shoulders and held her gently. “I want to make one thing clear between us, Sif.”

The paleness of worry came to her face. “Thor?”

“Should this continue and end where I hope it will, I want you to know you are not now, nor ever in the future will you be held to or required to uphold these idiotic traditions of never wearing the same gown. If you like something, wear it twice. Hell, wear the same thing every day. Wear armour! It isn’t what you wear that I care about, but you and your happiness. Understand?”

The smile his words brought to her face was breathtaking. “And you said you didn’t have a silver tongue.”

Thor chuckled softly. “I am less disconcerted than I was. Nerves no longer tie my tongue.” A blush warmed her cheeks so quickly he arched a brow. Just what had brought that look to her face.

“Speaking of-of nerves.” She licked her lips. “There is something I must do before I lose mine.”

Her hands lifted to his chest, one sliding up it to tangle in his hair at the back of his neck and draw him down. Thor had learned from their last walk, asking for a kiss embarrassed her, but taking one emboldened her. So when her hand went to his neck and or into his hair, it was her request for his mouth, one he was more than happy to grant her.

His hands found her waist and drew her closer as he pressed a chaste kiss to her soft lips. The scent which had been tormenting him all evening was heady and clear and caused his body to ache. She smelled divine. The most incredible scent. Intoxicating, just like her lips.

They parted on a gentle sigh, and he yearned to deepen the kiss, but he wouldn’t. Not yet. Sif was far too innocent for-

His brain stalled with the first tentative dart of her tongue. Then it whirled into gear, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Had she just… and did she know what… and was he meant too…

Sif pulled back and looked away. “I’m sorry. I must have done that wrong.”

Thor blinked twice, trying to untangle his thoughts. “Wrong? Did what?”  No, that wasn’t right. “Did what wrong?” Yes, that was better.

“The… the kiss.”

He cupped her chin and tilted her face up. “Why would you think something was wrong?”

“Lauren…” she blushed bright red. “Lauren said if I showed you I was ready for a deeper kiss, you’d take the lead, but you didn’t so I must have done something wrong.”

She appeared near tears. Fighting them, but still present, and Thor called himself three kinds of ass. “No, Sif. I was simply surprised. You did everything right.”

Still, she released him to grab tight handfuls of his cloak. “Lauren said I should tell you how I’m feeling.”

“Lauren is very wise.” And Thor would decide in a moment whether to thank her or throttle her for her involvement.

Sif looked down at her feet. “I’ve never done this before. I’m afraid my lack of experience will eventually grow tiresome to you.”

“Sif…” He was stunned. “Darling, no.”

“She figured you wouldn’t mind, but I can feel you holding back, and I’m… uncertain of myself.” Sif turned away to face the roses and fidgeted with the leaves on the hedge. “I know nothing about anything when it comes to this. The mechanics, certainly. After years of listening to Fandral talk, I’m not a complete idiot, but how to give back as much pleasure as I receive when kissing you? I don’t even know where to start.”

“Sif,” Thor crooned, stepping into her spine and wrapping an arm around her. “You start right here. You start by telling me all the things you just did and moving forward from there. It makes my heart happy to know you have someone like Lauren to speak to about these things, but she’s right. Talking to me about them is how we solve them and grow together.” He turned her to face him and caressed the blush on her cheeks. “You mean more to me than any relationship I have had before today. There is nothing I won’t do to prove that to you. And if you feel like I am holding back, it is only because I want to savour every moment with you.”

“Thor…” she whispered, a tear sparkling on her lashes.

“I’m a passionate man. I have no desire to scare you because I pressed them upon you when you were unready. And I don’t mean lovemaking. Yes, someday I would be ecstatic if you wished to join me in my bed or invite me to yours, but if you wished to wait until after we are wed, I would be fine with that as well. I won’t push you, Sif. But I liked kissing you very much, and even in kissing you I could easily become… passionate.”

She shivered at the purr in his voice. “How?”

It made him smile, how even now she was a warrior, unwilling to back down. “Kiss me again, ask me again, and I’ll show you.”

Her hands tangled in his hair as she drew his head down and her mouth sealed to his. Then her tongue was sweeping across his mouth, and Thor parted his lips and followed her back into hers. He lightly flicked his tongue over her teeth and caressed hers, dancing along the edges.

She moaned, and the sound seemed to startle her as she pulled back. “I guess Lauren was right about that, too. I surely enjoyed this tongue thing.”

Thor chuckled and stroked her cheek. “It’s even better if you participate.”

“Then you should kiss me again so I can learn… my king,” Sif murmured, her gaze drifting down to his lips.

“Whenever you wish, darling,” he purred and sank into her lips again.

When Sif’s tongue pressed between his lips and twined with his, Thor decided he would definitely be thanking Lauren.

Most definitely.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: language, mentions of spousal abuse

## Chapter Twenty-Six

 

* * *

Lauren rested her head on her arms as she leaned against the edge of the pool in the bathroom. The twins had left her to soak after her morning exercise with Sif.

She’d fallen asleep on Loki last night in the garden, unbelievably tired after their magical dance, and woken up in their bed with her husband already up and dressed in much more formal clothing than usual. As he was standing in for Thor today, he’d thought it appropriate, and though he longed to linger over breakfast with her, duty called.

It was the first time in a week they hadn’t eaten together. Though Lauren understood, she still sighed after he left, leaving her in the capable hands of the twins. As she’d slept in thanks to the previous night's exertions, she missed her morning yoga but took the time to teach Anitra and Anneke a few beginner moves to warm and stretch the body first thing in the morning.

They’d giggled and groaned their way through it, lamented the skirts which continued to get in the way and made Lauren bite back many a snicker at the way they teased one another. Already she adored them, and though they were a few years younger, she knew she could count them as friends and confidants should she need them.

After, though flushed and a touch sweaty, the twins helped her find her way to Sif in the same training hall she’d used the previous day, but Sif was in a less than conciliatory mood. It was clear Thor leaving her behind to go off to Vanaheim without her left her disconcerted, and though Lauren wanted to tell her why Thor had insisted on going alone, she didn’t want to give up the surprise. Instead, she’d asked Sif to push her harder than Hogun had done, and after falling off the poles more times than she wanted to count, she’d asked for a reprieve and ended up sparing with the woman instead.

Lauren’s bruises had bruises, but a few of the things Nat and Bucky taught her had come in handy. No, she couldn’t climb a person and wrap her thighs around their neck like Natasha could, but one particular leg swipe had succeeded in putting Sif on her ass. Unfortunately, it hadn’t helped Sif’s mood and only affirmed for her that Lauren had been holding back.

Everything ached from her toes to her fingertips to the top of her head. But where before Lauren had walked away feeling down on herself for her lack of success, Sif’s encouragement, and then Fandral’s when the scoundrel had arrived unannounced, had her feeling hopeful. No, she wasn’t going to be able to take on Thor and win, but one day, maybe, she would at the very least give him a run for his money.

She had time. That’s what they kept telling her. She had time. Years. Centuries. Her lifetime had extended exponentially. She would get stronger, faster, smarter. Such was the way of Asgard.

Lauren still had a hard time believing it, but neither Sif or Fandral came off as false. Their encouragement was genuine, and while Natasha had never been discouraging, Lauren’s mindset during the training was still that of the abused, insecure woman who’d run away from her problems.

Now, though she had moments of doubt, Lauren knew she wasn’t all the horrible things her sister had claimed her to be. She was strong. Smart. Independent. Her kindness and compassion didn’t make her weak. Here, on Asgard, they appeared to be things people applauded as strengths.

It made her feel… strangely proud for once, and as she’d said to Loki last night, Asgard felt like home.

When the twins returned a few moments later, Lauren smiled at them. “Do y’all know what Loki’d be up to about now?”

“The court is open for petitioners today. It begins a few hours before the midday meal and continues through to well into the afternoon.”

“So long? No wonder he whined about it a little.” When they came to the edge of the pool, towel in hand, Lauren ascended without really noticing. They’d added something fragrant with mint to the bath which had done wonders on her sore muscles. It had also reduced the large black and purple welt on her hip to the yellow-green of a nearly healed bruise. “Y’all really have the best stuff here,” she giggled and lifted her arms when they wrapped her in a towel.

“Are you hungry, Lauren?” Anneke asked, already working to dry the water from her hair even as Anitra led her to sit on the bench in the center of the room.

“Not really and everythin’ hurts a lot less after that bath.” She hesitated a minute before looking at Anneke reflected in the mirror. “I’d… kinda like to see what Loki’s up to, but he didn’t ask me if I wanted to watch, and I’m not sure I’m invited-”

“Of course you’re invited!” the elder twin gasped.

Anitra nodded her agreement. “If he didn’t offer, it was likely because it can be tedious, boring, and downright stuffy. Mother made us all sit through at least one round of petitions so that we would be aware of the duty placed upon the people we would eventually serve.”

“Well, it’s unlikely I’ll ever have to do that.” Lauren shrugged, missing the exchange which took place between the twins.

“If you are going to visit the court, we’ll need to rethink your outfit. ‘Ne, the black and gold brocade?” Anneke asked.

“Oh! Yes! We were just saying how wonderful you’d look in that!” Anitra darted out the door.

“Y’all don’t have to go to all that trouble. I just want to sneak in and watch from the back, not parade down the golden mile.”

Anneke frowned at Lauren’s reflection. “Lady Lauren, if you think for one moment your husband won’t know your there or the people won’t notice your presence, you’re wrong.”

“Oh… then, maybe I shouldn’t bother. I don’t want to interrupt.”

“Nonsense!” Anneke crouched to retrieve the bottle of oil from her basket beneath the bench. “You’re going.”

A smile pulled at Lauren’s lips. “Yes, ma’am. Though it seems a bit silly to get all dolled up for this when I’m just gonna have to come back and change into ridin’ clothes at lunch.”

Anitra scoffed as she returned to the room. “We _live_ for this! If you wanted to change six times a day, we would never complain.”

“Y’all are turnin’ me into a Barbie,” Lauren giggled.

The twins paused and blinked before frowning at Lauren. “What’s a Barbie?”

***

Dressed, made up, and thoroughly pampered, Lauren ran her hands down the front of the court outfit the twins had chosen in a little a bit of awe. After explaining what a Barbie was as best she could without pictures, it became clear the twins had grown up with something similar. They’d called it a Borghildr, and she’d been a battle maiden who they could dress in different styles of armour or costume depending on a person’s mood.

When Lauren asked if they’d had other such toys, the girls had gushed about the variety of models based on the gods and goddesses of Asgard. Frigga and Odin, Thor, Loki, Ran, Freya, and the others, though they were more for decoration and collectables than playing with, which was how Lauren had discovered that she would one day grace the shelves of some child’s bedroom.

Stunned and not a little disconcerted, she’d shyly asked the twins to keep an eye out for when it happened. Lauren would kind of like to see it, even if it made her a bit nauseous at being lauded in such a way.

Anneke and Anitra assured her it wouldn’t happen until her place on Yggdrasil was announced, so it would be a while yet.

Lauren decided it would be prudent to ignore the information as thinking about it would only make her crazy. Instead, she took a last look at herself in the mirror. The black dress moved like chiffon, light and airy around her. It’s v-neckline hinted at her cleavage while allowing her torque to gleam brightly against her skin. Sheer sleeves complimented the gold embroidery in the medallion on her back and the hem which skimmed the ground. In all honesty, Lauren had thought herself finished when the twins had turned with the floor length black coat. It was brocade, thickly worked with gold designs of curlicues and filigrees, flowers and leaves. It reminded her of the blue one Loki had created for her their first day here, apparently a standard of Asgardian wear.

While black wasn’t a colour Lauren typically wore, finding the harshness often washed her out, mixed with the thick strands of gold and the work the twins had done to her face, she thought the ensemble made her look strong and confident, or maybe she was just beginning to feel that way herself.

With her hair beautifully braided down her back and Frigga’s thin tiara on her brow, Lauren made her way out into the sitting room only to slow to a stop and frown at the four cases waiting on a table. “What are these?”

The twins giggled excitedly and skipped over to lift the lids on the first two. “The goldsmith Clareon sent these two. He heard from Ingrid, who made this,” Anneke lifted the lid on the third to reveal the costume Lauren admired from their walk during the festival, “how much you’d appreciated his work, but you hadn’t made it to his store, so he sent a sample for you to look over. Anything you want, he’s asked you to keep as a gift for your wedding.”

“Oh! Oh, I couldn’t!” But the glint of the gold jewelry was like a siren’s call, drawing her toward the beautiful sheen within the case. “And what’s this doin’ here?” she asked, placing her hand on the costume.

“The prince bought that for you. Ingrid said something about the prince and the king conspiring behind your back.”

“Those two little shits,” Lauren murmured, but couldn’t help stroking her fingers over the fabric.

Anitra gave a sharp gasping giggle of surprise and covered her mouth. “Well, I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard someone refer to the king and his brother in such a manner.”

“I can almost guarantee their mother said it at least once.” Lauren arched a brow, then glanced at the final case. “So what’s in that one?”

“It’s from Duncan, the glass smith.”

Lauren’s heart jumped, and her hand shook as she reached for the latch on the final case. Lined in deep blue velvet, a pair of glass orbs waited. One was a soft pink with drips of peach, while the other appeared the yellow and orange of a pretty flower. Gently, she plucked out the yellow one. As soon as she touched it, the colours came alive and swirled in soft clouds and curls. Lauren held it in her palm and watched it for a moment before returning it to the case. When she lifted out the pink, the colours shifted and moved like a sunrise, rolling one over the other.

A tear tracked her cheek. “Gran is gonna love these so much.”

“No, no! No, crying!” Anneke fanned her face. “You’ll make me cry.”

“Okay.” Lauren sniffed and placed the orb back in its case. “I’m fine.” She looked up at the ceiling and fanned her face too. “Really. Totally fine.”

Anitra cleared her throat and motioned toward the first two cases. “Clareon is renowned for his work. I think that your notice and admiration, then Loki buying Ingrid’s design prompted him into putting this together. He doesn’t do that.”

“Ever,” Anneke agreed.

“He’s a dwarf from Nidavellir,” Anneke explained. “They made your crown. There truly is nothing that can compare to Dwarven created jewelry.”

Lauren moved closer and felt her heart skip a second time at taking in the beauty before her. “Oh, my stars.” Rings, bracelets, and earrings shimmered upon their black velvet lining. Multifaceted jewels caught the light and shot fire from their hearts. Each was a master of such craftsmanship they took Lauren’s breath away.

But one pair of earrings, in particular, caught her notice. Emeralds so dark a green they were nearly black crowned gold curls surrounding diamond triangles and leaves above a dangling golden disc with a thumbnail-sized diamond teardrop.

“Oh, my lady!” Anneke gasped. “Those are stunning!”

“But I shouldn’t. They've gotta be so expensive.”

Anitra shook her head. “They are, but he wouldn’t have sent them if he didn’t want you to choose them.” She lifted the earrings from their bed and held them up. “They’ll be perfect with your dress.”

“You’re sure this is alright?”

“Lady Lauren, you could take the entire case, and no one would think twice. Though Clareon may send your husband a bill if you do.”

She blushed and shook her head. “Oh, I couldn’t. They’re beautiful, but I’d feel so guilty doin’ somethin’ like that.” Instead, Lauren took the earrings Anitra held and put them on. “How do I look?”

“Perfect,” the twins said at the same time.

“After I peek in on Loki, I’d love to write Mr. Clareon a note thankin’ him for his generosity.”

The twins stared at her in shock. “Really?”

“Well, yes. Why? Is that weird?”

“No! Not at all.” Anitra and Anneke exchanged a look. “We’ll show you to your study after you visit the court.”

“I have a study?” Lauren blinked at them both.

“And a parlour.”

“And a keeping room.”

Lauren could only stare. “I’m sorry. A what?”

“A keeping room.” Anneke waved her hands. “We’ll show you after you visit the court. We haven’t done so yet because the court will assume you’re ready to receive guests.”

“I’m not? Is there somethin’ wrong with me?” She wasn’t sure whether or not to be upset by that assumption.

Anneke’s eyes widened. “No! That wasn’t at all what I meant!”

Before her sister could stick her foot further in her mouth, Anitra stepped in. “We weren’t sure you’d want to receive guests and visitors when you were still so new to Asgard. The prince has spoken of getting you a tutor to help you learn our ways, and we thought you’d like to have a few lessons first before, well, the horde descends. But after last night and how you handled Nesper and his milksops, you’ll likely be fine.”

“And, we’ll be with you should you have questions,” Anneke assured her.

Lauren nodded slowly, understanding their concern. “I still don’t get the difference between a parlour and a keepin' room.”

“Well, your study will be your private space where you can receive messages and answer queries. The parlour is a place you can go to mingle in a less formal capacity with the ladies and gentlemen of the court, but the keeping room is a place you can meet those who wish to speak with you privately.”

“Ah. I see,” Lauren said, following the twins as they headed for the door.

“Still, even during a private audience, you’ll have your assistant with you.”

“I have an assistant?” How weird was that? Lauren hadn’t even met them yet.

Anitra nodded. “You will, once you choose one.”

Lauren shook her head. “I’ve been a personal assistant for four years. Never imagined I’d have one.”

“Depending what the Norns reveal about your place on Yggdrasil, you may need one,” Anneke said.

As the twins weren’t yet privy to what Loki suspected, and Lauren wasn’t about to spit it out in the middle of the hall where anyone could overhear, she let it go and let the girls lead the way to the court. But when they headed toward the same enormous doors Loki and Lauren had used previously, Lauren stopped.

She blushed and played with her rings. “Um, is there a way y’all could take me ‘round the side? I just… I don’t want to interrupt if he’s busy.”

They giggled but nodded, and led her down a side hall, through a regular sized door, and back into the vast throne room where quite a few people milled about, but not nearly as many as when she’d last been there.

Quietly, the three of them made their way forward to stand near a pillar and watch.

***

Loki despised these tediously boring proceedings. Ninety percent of the time, they were people complaining about things that didn’t need Thor’s, or in this case his, input. They were simply too inept to make the decisions on their own and wanted someone they could cast blame upon if whatever answer they were given didn’t work out as they hoped.

Still, it was part of ruling Asgard and if Thor wanted him to assume the duty, for the moment, he would. That didn’t mean he’d enjoy it, and after the morning he’d been having, he wasn’t in the mood to put up with much.

“If you continue to scowl in such a way, no one will want to approach the throne,” Volstagg said, joining Loki on his march through the throne room.

“It has been a shit morning,” Loki growled. “I left my wife warm and soft in our bed to find a stack of letters growing on my desk. Half of those appear to be written in response to my return to Asgard, all claiming I am unworthy of a second chance at happiness, but none are address with the sender's names, the cowards. It seems I’ve upset more people than previously assumed.”

“Fuck them.” The large man grunted and waved a dismissive hand. “Your Ástvinur is all the proof you need to discredit the naysayers. Throw those out and ignore them.”

He’d planned on just that, but it didn’t mean it annoyed him any less. Yet, it was the second half of the letters he was angry about. “It is the others which disconcert me. Questions as to why sons and daughters sent to Asgard for training in seiðr are being sent home with destroyed hopes and dreams.”

“What?” Volstagg frowned.

“I have yet to understand it myself. Those who are tested should be kept and trained to whatever strength their seiðr allows. Instead, they are being turned away. I don’t understand it, but I will.” Already he’d sent a raven to Svengil, Ellie’s helper, to see if the boy had suffered the same treatment. “I’ve requested three of the children return for subsequent testing. Ones I will conduct myself. Until then, I will keep this information secret.”

“Hm. It appears our _Teacher_ is taking liberties she has not been afforded.”

“Agreed,” Loki murmured. “But until I can prove it, I cannot say anything.”

“You will figure it out.”

In a surprising turn of events, Volstagg’s faith helped offset some of his bad mood, right up until Loki arrived at the foot of the throne. He stared up at it in all its golden splendour and something rolled in his stomach. The idea of it, of sitting in that seat had once been all he could think of, but now…

He turned away and waved a hand, sending magic streaming outward. Between one heartbeat and the next, a desk and ornate chair appeared at the foot of the stairs.

“Loki?” Sif asked, appearing from the shadows as the hall began to fill. “What are you doing?”

“Standing in for Thor. Or rather, sitting.” He moved past the two warriors, nodding to Fandral when he too appeared and sat behind the desk. “Lauren is returned to our chambers?”

“I delivered her there myself. She did well this morning, but I worked her over hard. What is all this?” Sif asked, frowning as she arrived at his side.

“I have no desire to sit up there. Not anymore.” Loki waved to Ulrik, who oversaw these proceedings, to tell the man to begin.

He scurried forward, clearly surprised by Loki’s chosen position, but kept his opinion to himself as he delivered a stack of documents. “Prince Loki. When you’re ready.”

Loki stared at him in exasperation. “Do I look as if I am not ready, Ulrick?”

And thus began the most incredibly boring hour of his life since returning to Asgard. Not even the meeting of Thor’s council had been this tedious, full of droning dullards and their petty non-issues. Land disputes between inferior lords, requests for extensions on taxes when Loki had only to look at the waiting man in all his finery to know without a doubt he lied about not having the finances.

Of course, a few people grumbled about the fact _he_ was seeing them rather than Thor, but when the first of the complaints puffed himself up and muttered about returning another day, Sif on his right and the warriors two on his left made it abundantly clear Thor had personally asked Loki to take on this task. Then, because he was feeling petty, Loki informed the man if he chose to withdraw his place in today’s petitioners, he would not be added back to the list for six months.

Gerard turned a lovely shade of puce but finally got to the point. Luckily for him, the petition placed before Loki was one he found merit in and granted the man permission to renovate what had once been the old barracks on the outskirts of Asgard to be repurposed into a theatre space for the Arts. It appeared to surprise the man, but then people had forgotten he was the God of Revelry long before he was the God of Mischief.

It sent a murmur of approval through the watching court, and Loki dismissed the man with a wave and a request to see the plans for the new building once Gerard had them in place. The idea of having Loki as a patron evidently sat better with the man than that of having him rule on the request in the first place, for Gerard bowed deeply and spouted off in a flurry of flowery prose the likes of which made Loki roll his eyes and look beseechingly up at Sif.

She had only to arch her brow and step threateningly toward Gerard to send the man scurrying away with a babble of thanks and praise for Loki’s _wisdom_.

Loki’s wisdom was the only thing keeping him from playing tricks to keep from being so damned bored. But, as he was Thor’s stand-in, he assumed that would be a bad idea.

Then, the soft scent tickled his nose. Quiet steps across polished floors filled his ears. The drag of skirts whispered on the air, and he turned unerringly toward Lauren. She stood hidden to one side, her hand resting upon a stone pillar while the twins appeared her ever-present shadow. They’d dressed her for court and though he hadn’t expected her to come, hadn’t thought she’d want to, seeing her as she was made his heart kick and his loins tighten.

They’d painted her eyes with gold and lined them with kohl, attaching lashes of stunning length. The green of her irises were so vibrant, he could see the emerald of them at a distance. He adored the way the twins had painted even her eyebrow, so the gold appeared a mask, giving his wife an ethereal quality, while for once, her circlet, Frigga’s favourite piece, rested on her hair and around her brow without being hidden. Anyone who looked at her could not fail to know exactly who she was dressed in black and gold like a queen.

“My prince?” Ulrik disrupted his thoughts.

“Continue, Ulrik,” Loki murmured, pulling his gaze away. She appeared content to stand aside and watch so he would let her… for now.

“Mektild, wife of Absalon, and daughter of Skuld.”

The woman came forward looking battered and bruised and had Loki straightening in his seat. A child, no more than three, clung to her skirts while another, perhaps a year, remained cradled in her arms.

He came to his feet when she stumbled and nearly fell. “What is this?” She should be under the care of a physician, not struggling up the golden mile with two small children. “Fandral, help her. Volstagg, the children.” More magic wicked from his fingers as he created a bench seat for the woman near his chair.

Fandral took her carefully by the arm, the look of gratitude on the woman’s face barely masking the fear. But when Volstagg crouched to encourage the small boy away from his mother’s feet, he refused to go. “Tis alright, boy. You’re a strong lad. We’ll get you a treat and leave your mother to talk with the prince, yes?”

He shook his head of blond curls with such violence Loki winced. Then, Lauren came through the hushed crowd and walked gracefully across the room. All eyes to turn her way. She set her hand on Volstagg’s shoulder and held out the other for the boy.

“C’mon, buddy. Your mama needs to talk to Prince Loki.”

She smiled, and the boy reached for her hand as awe filled his face — all of three years old and already under Lauren’s spell. It would have made Loki laugh if the moment hadn’t been so fraught with seriousness.

A second toss of magic had a wider divan appearing back and to the right of his desk. Lauren cast him a thankful smile and led the boy toward it, her voice quiet as she spoke to him with Volstagg following a moment later, Mektild’s babe in his arms.

Fandral gently settled the woman on the bench and hovered at her side, as disturbed as the rest of them by her appearance.

“Speak, Mektild. You have my attention,” Loki said as he lowered to the bench at her side.

“Forgive my appearance,” she whispered, clearly distraught to be in such a state, “but I feared to wait any longer.”

“Who has done this to you? Why are you here instead of with a doctor?” Loki asked, aware of the court pressing closer.

“My husband. Absalon.”

A gasp rippled through the court. Loki waved them to silence. “You have the right to divorce him, Mektild. You did not need to come here for that.”

She shook her head. “He said he would kill my babies if I tried. He is an evil man, Prince Loki. I knew if I left, he would hunt me down. He would do what he threatened. So I waited until the time was right and begged Lord Ulrik to allow me this moment. Without the throne’s support, Absalon will kill us.”

“And your father?” Surely this was a matter for her family to address.

“Dead these past five years.”

More murmurs and mutterings filled the room.

Loki continued to ignore them. “Where is he?”

“Kjell pass. We have a home in the mountains there.”

He stared at her in stunned amazement. “You came from Kjell with two children? Walked?”

She shook her head. “I stole a horse. I will pay whatever penance you deem-”

Loki cut her off with a wave of her hand. “Is the horse injured or in anyway mistreated?”

“No, my prince. Perhaps a little exhausted and underfed, I pushed her very hard to get here, but otherwise, she is healthy.”

“Then we will return the mare to her owner and explain things. I doubt they will find fault in your actions.” He looked to Fandral whose face was hard as stone. “Take five men. Bring me this Absalon.”

Fandral bowed deeply. “It will be my absolute pleasure, Prince Loki.”

Loki waved a page boy over. “Fetch Selvina. She is to see Mektild settled in a guest suite and a doctor brought to see to her injuries. She’ll require a maid to assist with the children until she is well. Have the barns check her horse and see to its care.” When he returned his attention to Mektild, there were tears in her eyes and more pouring down her face.

“Thank you, Prince Loki. Thank you.”

He nodded and patted her hand. “The law is clear. Your abuse is grounds for divorce and compensation in one form or another from your spouse. That he threatened your life and that of your children is an escalation of intent. By this time tomorrow, Mektild, you will be divorced and what lands were his will now be yours.”

“What if she lies?”

Loki slowly looked up and over at Sal. “You doubt her sincerity, Lord Sal?”

He shrugged. “There are two sides to every story.”

“And there are always people who will take the word of a _man_ over that of a woman.”

Loki flinched. Never had he heard Lauren speak so coldly. He looked up to find her standing before the boy, her hand on his head as he clutched her skirt. “Lauren love. As I am the God of them, it is effortless for me to know if Mektild is lying. I assure you, she is not.”

“But that doesn’t seem to matter to you, Lord Sal, does it?” She prowled forward, grace and power radiating in every line of her body. “Y’all can look at her and think, what? That somehow she deserved it? That she was askin’ for it? Or maybe she’s a shrew, and this was the one time when Absalon lost his temper?” She stalked right up to Sal and glared at him, waves of anger radiating from her along with righteous indignation. “There will always be men who think a woman is lyin’ about a man raisin’ his hand to her, but there will always be women who will stand in front of her and tell you to keep your pea-brained opinions to yourself. Whatever the reasons, they will never be a good enough to raise a hand to anyone you’re supposed to love and cherish. There is no excuse for abusin’ your spouse or significant other, and that goes for both men and women.”

“Well said!” Ulrik clapped approvingly, and soon others followed.

Sal’s fist slowly closed, the only sign he was angry. “It appears, princess, we keep getting off on the wrong foot.”

Lauren’s chin jacked even higher. “Perhaps your feet are just wrong, Lord Sal.”

He stepped back and bowed to her before walking away.

“I believe in givin’ people the benefit of the doubt, Lord Sal. Perhaps you should try to see the positive side of life before jumpin’ to the worst conclusion.”

He paused and looked back over his shoulder. “You are young yet, princess. One day that blush of naivete will fade. Then perhaps we can be friends.”

“Compassion isn’t naivete. It’s just compassion. And I truly hope my ability to look for the best in people never fades. I have no desire to become cynical in my maturity. It isn’t in my nature.”

Sal gave a sad smile and tilted his head before continuing into the crowd.

It was clear Lauren was upset. He could feel it, certainly, but it was the whisper of violet magic around her hands and the way her gown rippled in the unseen wind that had Loki rising swiftly to his feet to calm her.

“Lauren, my sweet. Be at ease.”

“Why must people be so hateful?” she whispered, looking up at him with such sadness in her eyes it made his heart hurt.

He cupped her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her soft skin. “Life makes people that way. Not everyone has someone as wonderful as you to keep them on track.” Loki kissed her gently on her glossy pink lips.

“I’m feelin’ really outta sorts, Loki,” she whispered.

“That’s alright, love. You did beautifully, and you look amazing. Why don’t you take some time in mother’s garden?” She’d said it made her feel at peace last night. Hopefully it would do the same today. “I can send you if you like? There are a good thirty minutes till lunch. You can sit with the Voktere for a while.”

She nodded slowly, her eyes drifting up to the half helm of horns he wore. “The twins can come and get me.”

“I will come get you and escort you to the barns. I can call a short recess to do that much.”

“Alright.” She gave a soft sigh, then smiled wickedly. “Leave the horns on, peaches.”

“Naughty,” he purred before flicking his wrist to create her exit. “Go. Find your balance, darling.”

Before she could go anywhere, she had to detach the boy from her skirts. He hadn't left her shadow for a moment when she'd stared down Sal. Lauren crouched and cupped his cherub cheeks. “Okay, Leif. You can go back to your mama now.”

“Bye bye,” he chirped, before pressing up on his toes to kiss her cheek.

Though the word came from only a few mouths the sense of awwwe filled the room. People smiled on Lauren and her gentleness, her ease with children. Nothing please Asgardians more than children, and to see Lauren so at ease with them after losing Frigga had a sense of relief lifting from the people.

Leif skipped over to his mother, Volstagg having already handed back her infant, and took her hand. “That lady's nice, mommy.”

“She certainly is,” Mektild murmured, dropping into a curtsey for Lauren and mouthing, “Thank you.”

“He's a sweet boy.” Lauren glanced at the twins.

Her maids nodded their understanding; clearly this had changed whatever plans Lauren had initially had, before stepping through the portal. It closed with a snap, and Loki turned to Ulrik while Selvina bustled forward to take charge of Mektild.

With a flick of his wrist, Loki removed the extra seating while returning to his desk. “Continue, Ulrik.”

“Yes, my prince.”

If Volstagg and Sif both smiled approvingly, Loki chose to ignore it.

***

Lauren let her fingers dangle in the water, watching the Voktere's scales gleam like that of colourful fish. They jostled one another, each looking for a stroke of her fingers, but she was lost to thoughts and didn't really notice.

Maybe the twins were right. Maybe she wasn't ready to mingle with people. It seemed like everytime she tried, she ended up speaking out on someone else's nonsense.

People were going to think her rude, or too brash. Her opinion was going to send them scurrying for the hills, but what Sal had said was just so… _wrong_! Mektild's face had grown so pale when he‘d spoken such words. Lauren just wanted to slap him in his too smug mouth.

The calm she'd found sitting in the garden was evaporating thanks to newfound anger, and she closed her eyes to breathe it away. One man's opinion shouldn't matter, but it often did. And if that one man was powerful in Thor's court, it could make all the difference.

Mektild deserved better than to be called a liar by someone who'd likely never had a nasty word spat at him in his life.

Little chirps of distress had her looking down at the Voktere poking their heads above the water. “It's okay. I'm fine.” But some of the flowers around her were taking on a decidedly wilted look.

Loki had said her magic appeared tied to her emotions. Being this angry and not paying attention seemed to be affecting them as well. Pushing thoughts of Sal aside, Lauren focused on the sun on her face, the creatures playing with her fingers, and the feel of the grass beneath her bare feet. It appeared she was going to have an issue keeping her shoes on when there was such nice grass to tickle her toes.

Lauren reached out and skimmed her fingers over the petals of the drooping blooms, perking them all back up with a twist of her magic.

Earth Mother magic. The idea of it both pleased and frightened her. It all seemed a tremendous responsibility, but no one seemed overly inclined to push her into it before she was ready which was good. She needed time to wrap her head around all these changes.

A rustle in the bushes caught her attention. It was only a small rustle, but there were so few animals in Asgard, any movement in the underbrush was cause for curiosity. It came a little closer, and a little closer again.

Then the Voktere were gone. One minute they were bumping her fingers, the next, vanished. Concern grew in Lauren's heart. Animals only reacted that way to a predator.

Her gaze locked on the underbrush, she reached slowly for the dagger strapped to her thigh and pulled it free. Loki's name rested on the tip of her tongue, but when the wedge-shaped black head poked out from between the green leaves, Lauren relaxed.

“Seriously, peaches? Are you tryin’ to give me a heart attack?” Lauren shoved the dagger back into its sheath. “You're really pullin’ the same stunt as with Sif?” She shook her head, but when he pulled back into the foliage, Lauren sighed. “Well, c'mon then. I'd like to know what you look like.”

A forked tongue flicked out, then the black snout followed. He slithered from within the leaves to curl in the grass at her feet.

Lauren shook her head in amazement a second time. “Ain't you just somethin’ to see. Such black scales. You're like a little piece of night layin’ in the grass.”

He rose up out of his coil, and she inhaled in awe. “Oh, peaches! Your belly scales are so pretty!” Each one shone iridescent in its stunning jewel tone.

She lowered her hand, and the snake slithered into her palm before curling around her arm. It was only a few feet long which surprised her. For some reason, she expected Loki in snake form to be far bigger. Kind of like when he went wolf, but then, hadn't he played in the woods with her as a regular sized wolf? Still, his body was warm, his scales soft, and damn if he wasn't the prettiest snake she'd ever seen.

“This is real cute, peaches, and you've made me feel better.” Lauren gently rubbed his chin and stroked a finger over his head. If a snake could preen, this one did, his forked tongue flicking against her and making Lauren giggle.

“Lauren.”

She blinked at Loki standing a few feet away. His eyes were wide with fear. “Wait… if you're there, then who's this?” Lauren asked, frowning down at the snake rubbing his head on her fingers.

“Lauren darling, I don't want to alarm you, but could you please put him down?”

Loki took another step forward only for the snake wrapped around her arm to turn and hiss at Loki so hard Lauren could see the large fangs snap down when he opened his mouth.

“Oh, my stars… Loki…” What the hell had she gotten herself into now?

A dagger appeared in his hand as he held up the other and hissed back. The two exchanged a series of snake appropriate noises, hissing and carrying on as Lauren sat very still. She wasn’t afraid she’d be bitten, after all, if the snake wanted to bite her, it could have done so already. It was just watching Loki and the snake talk to each other was fascinating.

“Well… that’s… interesting.”

She blinked at Loki. “What?”

“He says you are his, he came for you, and now he’s not going anywhere.”

Lauren looked down at the snake who proceeded to slither up her arm and wrap around her neck where he lay in a loop like a living copy of her torque. “Oh! I… um…” What in the world was she supposed to say about that? “Ha, okay?”

Loki chuckled and sat down beside her after vanishing his dagger. He reached out and ran his fingers over the snake’s scales causing her warm necklace to ripple slightly. “I was saying to Thor you would collect your own familiars in time, but I didn’t expect them to arrive so soon.”

She blinked a few times. “Familiars?”

“Earth Mother’s always have animal familiars. Ones of different talents. Some offer protection. Some comfort. Some are helpful with magic. What comes, comes. The animals are yours and will be with you for life.”

“Really?”

Loki laughed and nodded. “Of course! They come to you in the Norns time, and through quirks of your gifts their lives extend to match yours.”

“Then why were you so worried about him?” Lauren reached up and touched the snake around her throat.

“Darling,” Loki smirked and shook his head. “His kind are called the Midnight Jewel of Death for a reason. They are extremely deadly. One is almost guaranteed to die from such a viper's bite.”

“Oh!” she gasped and lightly patted the scaled body. “No biting.”

“We have come to an agreement. He is only to bite someone if they attack you or harm you. And he isn’t to eat your kitten.” A twist of his wrist had a black satchel appearing in his hand. On its face were the snakes of his symbol, entwined in gold. “And I think it best he rides in here, rather than around your throat. The fact you have a snake familiar should probably remain private for the time being.”

“I suppose. Though I think we’ll have to tell the twins.”

Loki held out his hand, and the snake unwrapped from her throat.

“So, what’s his name?” she asked.

“You should already know. You named him.”

The wicked grin breaking on his mouth had Lauren arching a brow. “I did?”

He encouraged the snake into the pouch. “Peaches.”

“Excuse me?”

“He said you called him Peaches when he first appeared. That’s now his name.”

Lauren snorted a giggle. “I have a super poisonous snake named Peaches as a familiar?”

“And you carry him in a satchel on your hip.” Loki drew her to her feet and looped the strap across her body.

“This fairy tale keeps gettin’ stranger.” She reached up and caressed the long curve of Loki's golden horn. “Good thing I’ve always liked a strange tale.”

“Very good indeed,” Loki chuckled and kissed her firmly on the mouth.


	27. Chapter 27

## Chapter Twenty-Seven

 

* * *

Thor and Hogun paused at the base of the mountain to look the long way up to its summit. The sun had barely begun to lighten the sky at its peak, allowing the jagged crag of the spire to appear a dark scar against the deep velvet of dawn.

“Are you sure about this?” Hogun asked, dismounting from his horse alongside Thor.

“I am.”

“You are very secretive, my king.”

Thor glanced at Hogun and sighed. “I suppose you are right, but I can't, that is, I don't want to…” He sighed a second time and looked up the mountain. “I seek the First Gift.”

“First Gift?” Hogun frowned before peering at Thor. “As in a courting first gift?”

Thor could feel heat darken his cheeks. “Yes.”

“Who are you-” Hogun's eyes widened. “No!”

“She is very dear to me. She has always been dear to me.”

“I can't believe it. You two have danced around each other for ages! Haha! It is about time you saw our Sif as the woman worthy to rule at your side.”

Thor threw up his hands. “Did everyone but me know of Sif's feelings?” 

“Fandral, he suspected. He may have mentioned something when he was drunk. Volstagg is oblivious. I assume Loki knows. He knows most everything that happens in Asgard. And as Lauren has been pushing our Sif from her armoured shell, I assume your lady sister is also aware.”

“They have been conspiring since nearly the moment of Sif and Lauren‘s meeting.”

Hogun chuckled as he tied up his horse. “Such is the way of all happily married females. Soon they begin working to see those around them also find such joy.”

“Well, now you know why I'm here, and why I must do this the hard way.”

“No one would fault you for flying to the summit. The journey is difficult.”

“The reward is in the difficulty. I will not degrade the gift by taking shortcuts.” Mjolnir landed with a thud as if to prove Thor's point when he dropped it to the ground.

“Then I wish you good hunting, my king. May you find the stone worthy of our fair Sif.”

“Thank you, Hogun.” Thor reached out and clasped his arm. “I appreciate you being my guide in this.”

From his side, Hogun held out an oddly shaped knife. It was thick with a tapered tip that curved back on itself. “You will need this to sever the root. Remember. You must dig down carefully. The Crystals are very fragile until you cut them from their mother. Once you remove it, they shall begin to harden, and the colour will darken. Place it in this,” Hogun held out a thickly woven basket with many layers of padding, “And get out of there before the sun sets. You do not want to face YipShi without your hammer.”

“I will attempt to do all those things,” Thor said as he took the items from Hogun and started up the path.

“And do a good job! Sif will make a wonderful queen. I'd hate it if you screwed up and chose a terrible gift!”

“Harhar, Hogun. You are so amusing.”

“And do not eat the purple berries, no matter how good they smell.”

That gave Thor pause. “Why?”

“They are YipShi's fruit. She will come for you and make you return them by ripping out your innards.”

Hogun's face showed no signs of jest. Thor nodded. “I will be careful.”

“You should allow me to accompany you.”

Hogan had been trying to convince him of that since Thor's early morning arrival, but Thor shook his head. “Your presence would influence my choice. I will not take that risk.”

Each stared the other down until Hogun finally bowed his head. “As you wish, my king. But your future lady will be most unimpressed if you are injured.”

Thor waved a dismissive hand and turned away. “She was already most unimpressed I refused her company.” But it wasn't possible for her to assist in this mission. It was one he must take on his own.

Mount Yammo lay before him. At its summit, the Cave of YipShi waited with it's dark, gaping maw, side by side with the Crystal Meadow of Mon Moshi. One of those fabled crystals was what he was after. They grew unlike any in existence, not within the confines of a cave, but in a grove like a field of flowers. Symbiotic with the mother crystal, Mon Moshi, each subsequent “bloom” grew out of the ground like a flower, fragile and soft. A strong wind could and had, damaged many a tiny crystal, but if they made it through their first few years, they slowly grew stronger and harder until they were miniature versions of their mother.

The Vanaheim had discovered the crystal's unique musical properties mostly by accident when a party of warriors had come up the mountain in exploration. They'd been enthralled by the sound when a gentle breeze had blown through the field, creating the most beautiful music ever heard. They'd stayed throughout the day, learning the fragility of the small crystals quickly, and studying Mon Moshi, the mother, protected by the crag of stone behind it. A few tender crystals were carefully harvested and packed away for further study once the explorers returned to their homes.

Unfortunately, they'd chosen to bed down for the night near the meadow and had been the first to encounter YipShi. Of the ten men who'd gone up the mountain, only three returned. The others had all been slaughtered by the venomous, two-headed YipShi.

The youngest of them, a nimble soldier called Pao, had managed to save the samples of crystals they cut only out of sheer luck and returned with them to the village.

People gathered around to hear the tale of their adventure, that of the YipShi, and to see these wondrous crystals, but when the three soldiers produced the marvels, all sang off key. The noise was atrocious, grating, and foul, until Pao brought forth the one he'd harvested personally.

He'd done so with the thought of his new bride in mind, knowing she would love the music they played. Pao took it from the basket and set it before Mia, and all held their breath waiting for the horrendous noise to being once more, but nothing happened. No sound, no resonance, nothing, until Mia reached out and touched the beautiful stone.

Then, the sound from heaven poured forth, amazing the crowd. The other soldiers produced their crystals, but, here again, the same horrible sound grated the air. Pao, a man curious by nature, asked questions of both his comrades, wondering if they'd been thinking of themselves or another when they harvested the crystal. As the men had sat around bragging about the fortune the crystals would bring them; he was sure he already knew the answer. All but Pao had chosen a stone for themselves, not another.

With time and further research, it became clear the crystals could not be harvest for personal want. Something about the magic within, cracked the resonance unless one of Mon Moshi's blooms was picked with another in mind. Of course, with YipShi living so close to the meadow, collecting such a crystal was dangerous work. YipShi hunted only at night and loved nothing more than fresh bones to munch. Thus, Vanaheim had never been able to capitalize on the Crystal Meadow of Mon Moshi for each stone had to be hand-picked by a giver with a pure heart and strong sense of the receiver.

Hogun had made the trek in his youth, harvesting such a crystal for his wife, who had been happy to play it for them - Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three.

Thor remembered the look of shock and desire on Sif's face vividly when the sound had rolled through the room. She'd hidden it quickly, but Thor had never forgotten how stark the desire had been. The longing on her face had made his heart ache to provide her with such a gift, but it would have been too telling a present. The better a person knew, loved, and understood the receiver, the purer the sound. It was a true gift of love and adoration. It was a First Gift worthy of a woman like Sif.

With determination in his heart, Thor began to climb.

***

The sun was warm on his face as Thor paused for a moment to take in the view over the valley. Spread out before him was all of Vanaheim. It appeared peaceful and beautiful. Nothing but forests, mountains, and rivers for as far as the eye could see. It was a nice change to Asgard, not that he didn’t love the gleaming towers and cobblestone streets of home, it was just Vanaheim was beautiful in such stark contrast.

The quiet made him think he could be alone in the world. The wind whispered through the trees. Insects hummed in a gentle chorus. He watched a bee fly drunkenly from flower to flower and smiled. Thor didn’t want to rush her, but he would love it when Lauren felt ready to call the animals back to Asgard. To see insects and birds, rabbits, squirrels, and weasels, even deer graze through the gardens of home again would be such a joy.  

Last night he and Sif had joined Loki and Lauren in the center of the garden, walking a path of wildflowers the likes of which he’d never seen before. With Lauren cradled in his arms, Loki’s look of pure adoration was something Thor had never seen before. Their love was so blinding, his brother’s happiness so pure, it filled Thor with envy until he’d looked at Sif and found her knelt in the grass playing with Lauren’s kitten.

Lauren’s power had manifest in the most fantastic way, turning spring to summer in moments. The Norn’s knew it had been years since anyone had seen such magic. The strength of her power was evident. Lauren would be a powerhouse of an Earth Mother if her gifts remained what they were, but if as Loki suspected there was more to his little sister, Lauren would become the greatest treasure Asgard had knowing in millennium.

An Earth Mother, Goddess of Creation, had more power than all the Gods of Asgard combined. The sweet, quiet, gentle woman who’d spent her entire life bowing to the will of her abusive family would never again have to bow to anyone. A Goddess of Creation had set the worlds in the stars and nurtured Yggdrasil into existence. Thor may be king, but Lauren’s gifts would far outdistance his own.

He found he didn’t mind that one bit. Lauren and Loki together could and likely would, ensure peace and prosperity for Asgard for centuries to come.

Thor shook himself free of such thoughts and turned back to the mountain. He wasn’t here to contemplate Lauren and her future, but to picture Sif’s and his own. The woman whose very presence could make him burn with lust. It had always been so, but with her apparent disinterest, Thor could ignore the way she’d made him feel. Now, he was not so lucky. Now he knew of her returned desire for him, and he could no longer control the things she did to his body.

Sif. His beautiful Sif. The woman whose heart was as fierce as any Fire Dragon. Whose skill with sword and shield put all others to shame. Whose strength was the stuff of legend, but whose soft, tender heart remained hidden from all but a select few.  

He'd been granted entrance into those hallowed ranks but days ago. Shy, uncertain, gentle Sif had become his new obsession. He liked being responsible for the blush on her cheeks, adored being the one behind her plump, swollen lips. The taste of her had become a drug Thor couldn’t get enough of, and the more time they spent together, touching, laughing, learning the secret, hidden sides of each other.

For her, Thor relaxed his guard. He allowed himself to soften and become serene. Sif made him feel calm, calmer than any before her. Not even with Jane could he relax so wholly. With Jane, the pressing weight of her fragile Midgardian nature had always stayed his hand, but with Sif, he knew her capable of both protecting herself and watching his back. There was no need to remain always on guard with her.

But more than that, she knew him. She knew him when he’d been a too proud youth. She was aware of his flaws and faults, yet still, she found merit in him to admire to the point of having feelings for him. The dark beauty wanted him, and it made Thor’s heart yearn for the day she would look at him with her shining blue eyes and agree to be his wife.

The people would find no fault in her as his bride. A warrior of her skill could and would lead Asgard as the Queen they needed in times of trouble. And though it didn't matter in any sense of reality, Thor found the contrast between Sif his tall, strong, warrior maiden, and the smaller, gentler nature of Lauren most fitting. The ruling house of Asgard would be complete and stronger than ever.

Then it would be on to the joyous act of seeing his heir created. Thor had no doubt that his secondary title would come in handy. He planned on spiriting Sif away to the family's hunting lodge well back of the mountains on Asgard and remaining there for at least a week. His sweet, shy Sif would be well and truly initiated into the art of pleasure by the time they returned, and Thor would be pouring every ounce of his fertility magic into them both to see she quickened with his child before they returned.

For now, Loki was his heir, but he knew that was no longer Loki's wish. His brother had zero desire to ascend to the throne, wanting nothing more than to be at Lauren's side and follow wherever she led. That included waiting until she was ready to bear them their first child.

Thor had no such luxury. If Sif did not thicken with his child within their first year of marriage, their people would worry. After all, Thor was the God of Fertility. If he couldn't impregnate his own wife, it would call his abilities into question.

Still, Thor smirked at the clouds overhead as he followed the trail, no more than a goat path up the mountain. He hoped Sif didn't catch too quickly. The fun was in the trying.

With her face in his mind, Thor crested the last ridge, and the Meadow came into view. Its beauty caused his breath to catch even as the dark maw of YipShi's cave made his heart pound. Not once in a thousand years had Thor come across a place that screamed malignant evil like this one.

He moved toward the meadow while keeping an eye on the cave. YipShi was said to hunt only at night, but Thor had also heard those types of stories before. If the creature were hungry enough, it would try and eat him no matter if the sun were up or not.

As Thor drew closer to the meadow, a light breeze played across his face. Then, the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard sang through the air. It was stunning and dropped him to a knee at the edge of the meadow, watching as the sun sparkled on stones and the music played on and on.

When the breeze ended, he shook himself as if rousing from a dream, finding his knee ached and the fabric of his breeks had grown damp. An oddity, he stood slowly, feeling an ache in his muscles as if he’d remained unmoving for some time and looked up at the sky. The position of the sun gave him a shock.

Thor had been knelt at the edge of the meadow, locked in the music’s thrawl for almost two hours.

He shook his head a second time and vowed to ignore the music should it spring up again. Hogun had said nothing about the crystals music being so mesmerizing.  As he looked over the field again, Thor wished he had one of Stark’s cameras. This would be an image none would believe without seeing, and few had ever made the deadly, dangerous trek up the mountain to see it. But such stunning beauty real had to be seen to be believed.

The earth between himself and the high wall of sheer stone was cover in clusters of crystals in every shape and sizes. Some were as tiny as his thumbnail, while others were as big as a Bilgesnipe, but at the rear, right up against the stone, stood a tower of spires of humming crystalline rock. A ripple of rainbow colours washed through Mon Moshi, the mother crystal, and pulsed outward through the ground into each of her offspring.

Thor took his first tentative step into the field of crystal and felt the pulse of life and magic through his boots. “Blessed Mon Moshi. I seek an offering for my beloved. A gift worthy of her and no one else. Give me your blessing. Help me choose the right one.” No, he didn’t need to speak words to the mother crystal, but Thor found the impulse to do so overwhelming. He’d learned over the years to listen when those instincts spoke.

Another softer pulse, almost curious, fluttered through the soles of his boots.

“Her name is Sif. She is beautiful beyond words. Strong. Smart. Terribly brave. Once I would have said her invulnerable, but I have seen her softer side. I know of the insecurities in her heart now. I have learned the depths of the secrets she’s kept hidden. She is so wonderfully gentle. Her heart contains a tenderness I have been blind to for so long. I want nothing more than to make her as happy as she makes me.”

A sparkle of light caught his attention. One palm-sized crystal about thirty feet away was glowing. Thor made his way carefully toward it, skirting the smallest crystal blooms to avoid crushing them.

He knelt and placed the basket down beside him before gently brushing the dirt away from the base of the crystal. The spires were clear, their colour unknown, but that mattered little to him. If Mon Moshi thought this cluster his best option for Sif, Thor would accept her gift with gratitude. “Thank you,” he said to the large stone against the heart of the mountain and began to dig.

***

Lauren walked into the barn with an easy stride, happy to be back. Something about the cool, shadowed interior with its scent of dust and horse just made her heart feel warm. Back in riding clothes, this time she'd insisted Loki stop putting her in white, Lauren found herself garbed in black breeches and a dark green tunic. Double layered, it reduced the chill from the air. After the last few days, Lauren still found it wildly strange how cool the air on Asgard remained even at the height of the day.

Loki drew her attention when he placed his hand on her back. “You should eat first, my love. I don’t like the idea of you not eating before teaching the children.”

She waved a dismissive hand. “I agreed to work with the kids, but I haven’t talked to anyone about horses or tack. There’s too much to do.”

“Lauren.” He gave an exasperated huff of breath. “I informed the barns of your wish to teach Hedda the same day you made the offer, then increased the number of mounts when you decided to include Baron, and sent word last night when you offered to include Lady Anna’s daughter. The current assistant stable master sent a missive this morning. She will be setting aside five mounts for your use, all geldings, with gentle temperaments and dispositions. They’ve been stabled in the aisle closest to the arena to give the children easy access and keep them out from underfoot for the barn staff.”

Lauren stopped to stare up at Loki in the middle of the barn. “You did all that?”

“Of course, darling.” He gently brushed her cheek with his knuckle. “The idea of teaching Hedda brought you such joy. The time you spent instructing Baron did as well. I’d do anything for you, Lauren. Seeing you accommodate with your students was nothing.”

“It’s everythin’.” Lauren passed her hands over Loki’s chest, biting back tears. “You make me so happy, Loki.”

“That’s all I want, pet. Your smile gives me the greatest joy.” He brushed his thumb over her lip. “But I would be even happier if you ate something.”

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Fine. Make me a sandwich. I’ll eat as we go.”

“That’s not how it works, my heart.”

She started down the aisle and shot him a glance over her shoulder. “It’s that or nothin’. I've got an assistant stable master to meet, horses to look over, Sleipner to visit, and I want to get a ride in with Snøstrom before returnin’ to the keep and seein’ my…” Lauren let the words fade.

“See your what?”

She flinched. “Nothin’. Forget I said anythin’.” She should have known he wouldn’t let her get away with that.

His fingers curled around her wrist and drew her around. “You know better than that. Forget I said anything is in the same category as fine, Lauren. It is an unacceptable answer. Tell me what is wrong?”

“Clareon made my earrin’s. I was gonna send him a thank you note because, well, it’s only polite after gettin’ a gift, and the twins told me about my office, and keepin’ room, and parlour. They didn’t think I was ready to entertain visitors, what with me bein’ new and all, assumin’ I’d want a few lessons and stuff before that, but after dealin’ with Nesper they figured I’d be fine. Then after that thing with Sal today,” she hung her head, “maybe they were right.”

“Stop it.” Lauren lifted her head with a snap. “You spoke out in the most beautiful fashion, you comforted a boy you’d never met, and you stood up for a woman who needed a champion. Quite frankly, darling, if you’d told Sal to go to hell the people likely would have cheered you on.”

“Why would they do that?”

“Pet, haven’t I been telling you the laws are different here? This such as abuse of children or women or yes even men by those stronger than them is considered a heinous crime on Agard. That Sal could look at Mektild and side - albeit subtly - with Absalon set most of the court on their heels. You shone brighter than ever today, my little golden goddess, so if you wish to entertain visitors in your parlour, do it. You are no weak-willed woman to take anyone’s guff. In fact, I will show you your public and private spaces once you finish with your students and that menace of a stallion. I think, darling, it’s time we put a schedule together for you.” He shifted his hand to her back and escorted her through the barn.  

“But I’ll still have trainin’ with Sif and Hogun in the mornin’s?”

“Yes, darling. I’m afraid this will put a dent in your downtime.”

“As long as it doesn’t put one in my Loki time.”

He gave a sharp bark of laughter and dragged her quickly into an empty stall where he spun her into a wall and held her there with a press of his hips. “Loki time, hm?”

“Just can’t get enough of you.” Lauren reached up and traced her fingers along the curve of one golden horn. “Especially when you’re wearin’ these. You ever gonna leave them on for me?”

He chuckled and lifted her, so her legs wrapped his waist. “You naughty, naughty girl.”

Now mouth to mouth with him, Lauren gave a smile worthy of his name. “Just the way you like me.” She closed her hand around the horn and pulled the crown from his head, then turned it around and set it on her own.

“Mischief-maker.” He nipped his teeth into her lower lip. “Those are mine.”

“But don’t they look better on me?” She batted her eyelashes and smiled.

“Such trouble you are.” The light of mischief filled his eyes. “Though, now that I am thus uncrowned, I can do this.”

His mouth fell to her throat where he worked his tongue over her pulse point until Lauren whimpered and gave a wanton moan. “Oh, peaches… that feels-” A loud hiss broke through the haze of lust Loki was building. They looked down at the same time to the snake whose head was peaking out of the satchel on Lauren’s hip. “Well… that’s gonna a be a problem.”

Loki chuckled and set her on her feet, the moment broken. “I think you’re going to have to find me a new endearment, my sweet.”

She gave the hair her fingers were tangled in a little tug. “You seemed to like it when I called you sugar. Maybe I’ll use that.”

“Whatever you like.”

He plucked the horns from her head and returned them to her own as Lauren encouraged Peaches back into his cozy satchel. His tongue flicked over her fingers and made her giggle before Loki led them out into the aisle as if nothing untoward had just taken place in the empty stall.

They rounded the final corner with Loki leading Lauren toward a young woman who was speaking quietly to the pretty chestnut horse whose head hung over the door.

“Dagny.”

She looked up when Loki called her name and hurried toward them. “Prince Loki. Princess Lauren.” The woman executed a court worthy curtsey. “I’ve everything ready for you, Highness.”

Lauren instantly liked her. She had the most vibrant orange-red hair Lauren had ever seen. It frizzed out around her in a wild mass of untamable tight corkscrew curls. A half dozen pins were doing their best to contain the mass in some semblance of order and failing miserably. She had skin like alabaster, but it was so thoroughly saturated in freckles one could hardly tell how pale she was. Bright brown eyes twinkled with merriment and friendly curiosity, and she smelled of horse and leather, just like Teddy at home.

“Thank you, Dagny. I hope it hasn’t been too much trouble?” Lauren asked.

“No, milady. Well, perhaps the requests for admittance have been a bit troublesome, but I said I wasn’t overloading your Highness until I had your permission to do so.”

Lauren frowned. “I’m sorry. What?”

“Oh, aye. A good dozen or so of the upper court have asked to have their children taught riding with you, but I cut them off at the first five. Miss Hedda and Baron of course, then Lady Anna’s daughter Maja. Lady Haddy’s son Knut, and finally Lord Aslin inquired if his daughter, Etsuko, might also be included.”

“Well, my stars. Isn’t that somethin’.” Lauren gave a tight swallow. “And there’s a dozen more you say?”

“Aye, ma’am. At least that many, though I’ve yet to check my desk today. There very well could be more. It seems word’s spread about what you did with Snøstrom. There are lots of people who’re interested in learning from you. Hell, I’d learn from you if you were want to teach a few of us older folk.”

She grinned big and wide and made Lauren snicker. Dagny had the way of a horsewoman about her. Simple. Earnest. Without preamble. Lauren definitely liked her. “Wasn’t like I did anythin’ special.”

“But you did, darling. Our horses are used for transportation, farm work, and to ride the hunt, but no one on Asgard has ever thought to put the animals over fences. Why until I saw you watching it on television at the tower, I’d never seen it before either.”

Lauren looked up at Loki in surprise. “Never?”

“No, darling.” He shook his head, bent, and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I must leave you in Dagny’s care, my heart.” But he turned over his hand and held out a napkin wrapped around what looked like a chicken and cheese sandwich on a thick bun. “Eat.”

“I’m gonna eat!” She gave an exasperated huff and took the sandwich. “Go do princely things, Loki, and leave us girls to talk horses.”

He stepped back and swept her a bow more suitable for a peasant to a queen. “Yes, my lady. Very well, my lady.”

“Get on with you!” Lauren laughed and shooed him down the aisle. She and Dagny watched him go with an air of amusement as he sauntered along, through the portal that opened, and was gone

“He’s so much lighter,” Dagny said. Then her eyes widened, and she turned toward Lauren in concern. “Begging your pardon, milady. Not to imply-”

Lauren waved her off with a raised hand. “No, I understand. He is much happier. A lot less broodin’ than he was when we first met. I can only imagine how people who knew him before are feelin’ seein’ him now.”

“It’s good. For him and Asgard. Already the air feels fresher. Lighter. Warmer.”

“This is warmer?” Lauren snickered and bit into her sandwich.

Dagny smiled and nodded. “Asgard’s run cold for many years. The winters have been harsher since the prince… well.” She shook her head. “Can I ask a question?”

“As I plan on askin’ more than a few of my own, shoot.”

“What’s the purpose of what you did? With the fences?”

“Well, durin’ Earth’s eighteenth century in England, a law was passed requirin’ people to fence their boundaries, but ridin’ a hunt and followin’ foxhounds was quite the sport so the riders had to acquire horses that could jump the obstacles if they wanted to continue with the sport. Eventually, it became quite the spectacle to see horses and riders flyin’ over fences, but how are spectators supposed to watch when they can’t follow the hunt? So they brought courses to enclosed arenas and made it convenient for people to watch and now its a multimillion dollar sport on Earth.” Lauren took another huge bite of sandwich.

“Wow.” Dagny’s eyes were big. “So it’s just… for fun?”

“Fun and competition.” As she ate, Lauren went on to explain about her family farm, the racehorses, and the hunter/jumpers they raised. She talked about Silver Belle and how she’d grown up riding in shows and competitions. By the time she’d finished the sandwich, Dagny was grinning ear to ear.

“Asgardian horses over fences…” She shook her head. “I never would have thought of it. I’m not sure we could make that work here though. Our steeds are bigger, stronger, faster. The obstacles would have to be as well.”

“There’s always Eventin’,” Lauren said, smiling at Baron when the boy appeared and made his way toward her.

“What’s that?” Dagyn asked, her voice loud with excitement.

“The same idea, but you run the course cross country with much larger obstacles, pits, drop-offs. The jumps are more natural than man-made. Horses and riders have both been seriously injured takin’ such risks at home.”

“Lady Lauren, you and I need to talk more about this.”

Dagyn’s excitement was infectious and made Lauren laugh. “I’d be happy to.”

“Our people look at Sleipner's children with two purposes. Work and leisure. The farmers have their heavier stock, culled and carefully bred to their work. Then there are those bred for travel. Hardy but lacking grace. Then there are the palace bred steeds. Ones like Snøstrom. The Wild Ones, and Mistral over there.” She flicked her fingers at the sleek black faced gelding. “They are the best of Sleipner’s children. Pure of blood, swift, strong, smart. Having you here, showing an interest, getting people excited about them again? That would be wonderful!”

“People aren’t excited about them? But there are so many!”

“Not like they used to be. The new generation has little desire to learn or ride when there are ships to fly to get places faster. Our horses are slowly losing their necessity. Something like you’ve described, competitions and _fun_ may be what we need to bring it back!”

“I’ll gladly help where and when I can,” Lauren agreed. “Though some of this we may need to run past Thor.”

Dagny nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, my lady.”

“Now, before the rest of my student’s arrive,” she motioned Baron closer, “introduce me to the schoolin’ horses you’ve picked.”

***

Thirty minutes later, Lauren’s mind was full of horse facts, and she was standing before Mistral’s stall with Baron. The door was pushed open, but the gelding was content to stand and doze while Baron groomed him under Lauren’s watchful eye. The boy would be her helper with the other four. He’d remembered every step, every comment, every correction she’d given him from the other day to the point the big gelding damn near gleamed his coat was so clean.

Dagny had put out tack suitable for children, each horse had his own grooming kit, and a wheelbarrow and five pitchforks waited against the wall across from the five stalls. The assistant stable master had appeared both amused and mildly terrified at the prospect of having four noblemen’s children mucking out and cleaning tack, but Lauren insisted.

Hedda was the first to arrive, dragging Daven by the hand. “C’mon, mom!”

“The horses aren’t going anywhere Hedda.” Daven gave an exasperated huff when she saw Lauren and rolled her eyes. “Are you certain you wish to keep her? She’s been up since before dawn in excitement.”

Lauren chuckled softly and patted the girls back when she deserted her mother to skip over and hug Lauren around the waist. “I think we can handle a couple of hours together.”

“Goodbye, mother.” Hedda sent Daven a pointed look.

Daven sent one of her own in return. “Hedda, manners.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The girl nodded, her pigtails flying.

“Hm,” Lauren hummed after Daven had left. “Dagny?”

“Yes, Highness?”

The woman stuck her head out of another stall where she was busy spreading fresh bedding. Lauren figured it was prudent to move Snøstrom as well, saving precious steps that would cut into her riding time. “Do y’all use protective headgear when teachin’ your kids to ride?”

“We do not. Our steeds know better than to toss one of the little ones. If they do fall, it’s usually a slide to the ground on their bums. Even then, the horses usually catch the change in balance and either stop or give them a jig to get them back up where they belong.”

Lauren snickered and looked down at Hedda. “Well, that would have saved me many a sore backside when I was your age.”

Hedda giggled, her eyes bright. “Can we go? Can we start? Which one’s mine?”

“So eager.” Lauren tapped the girl on the nose, then held out her hand and led Hedda to the stall at the far end from Baron and Mistral. “This is Elf.” The dark chestnut had ears that were just a touch too long and very pointed, giving him his name, but his eyes were dark and soft, and he immediately nuzzled Hedda’s cheek.

“He’s darling!” Hedda squealed, ducking beneath the rope which kept Elf from leaving his open stall.

Usually, Lauren would have reined the girl in for rushing into the stall of an unknown horse as she had, but something inside her held Lauren back. When Elf turned his head to look at Hedda and the girl locked eyes with the horse, Lauren inhaled sharply. A small curl of pink flame flickered in the depth of Hedda’s pupil.

“He very much likes his name, Lady Lauren. We’re going to have so much fun together!” Hedda wrapped her arms around Elf’s neck and squeezed until Elf lifted her off her feet and made her giggle when she dropped back down on them.

“That’s good, Hedda.” Still stunned and wondering about what she’d seen, Lauren pointed to the grooming kit. “Do you know how to brush down a horse properly?” Hedda rattled off the names of the brushes in the proper order and then got to work without further prompting. “I’ll come and check on you in a minute.” The child was a whirlwind, but not the first of her kind whose enthusiasm when it came to horses knew no bounds.

She turned in time to smile at Lady Anna and her daughter Maja when they arrived only to have the smile fall from her face. “Lady Anna, I’m afraid your daughter isn’t properly attired for ridin’.” Slippers and a dress, fancy hair and far too much makeup on a girl who was at most ten, would not cut it in her class. “Hedda?”

The girl popped out of Elf’s stall. “Yes, milady?”

Lauren waved her closer. “I’ll need you to outfit Maja like this if she’s wantin’ to learn to ride.” She pierced the girl with a stern look. “You do want to learn, right Maja? There will be no airs in my class. No finery. You’ll come dressed to work and ride, or you won’t come at all.”

Maja nodded nervously and looked at her feet. “I… I want to learn.”

Lauren patted Hedda’s shoulder and sent the girl back to Elf. “Then it will be boots, breeks, and tunic. Dagny, have you anythin’ Maja could borrow in the interim?”

This time she didn’t even bother to stick her head out of the stall. “I don’t, but she’s close in size to Baron. Boy! You got any spare clothes lying around?”

“I-I-I…” Baron stuttered, his face white.

“You want my daughter to wear _a stable hand’s clothes_?” Anna gasped appearing faint and pale as she grabbed for the heavy jewelled collar around her throat. “First you tell me she must muck stalls, and now you want her to wear an _orphaned boy’s_ clothing!”

The woman’s voice had risen substantially in pitch. “If she wants to set her behind in a saddle today?” Lauren lifted her chin. “Yes.”

“This is unacceptable!” Anna’s hands fluttered and face reddened in rage. “You’re supposed to be a princess of Asgard! Not some, some, filthy stable person digging in the dung!”

Anger ripped through Lauren. “I am _the_ princess of Asgard. I’m also a horsewoman who knows the value of proper horse care _along_ with equitation. And I can assure you, Lady Anna, I’ve had my hands in worse things than _shit_! I’ve birthed foals, I’ve scrubbed mud and blood outta a dumbass stallion’s hide when ran through a wire fence. I’ve held flesh wounds together and wielded the needle that sewed ‘em up. And when they turned septic, I was there to drain the puss from the wound, so yes, I’ve dirtied my hands with a lot worse things than horseshit, but I’d rather dirty hands after a hard day of honest work than the soft pampered ones of a lady not worth her salt in Thor’s court!” The satchel on her hip shifted subtly, and Lauren placed her hand gently against the agitated snake.

Anna gave an outraged squealed and grabbed her daughter’s arm. “Come, Maja. We’re leaving!”

The girl didn’t budge an inch. “I’ll take the clothes.”

Lauren arched a brow. “Baron.”

“Yes, milady.” The boy was off like a shot, running hard for his quarters.

“Lady Anna. You may return for your daughter in two hours.” She stared the woman down until she dropped into a curtsey and then turned to go. “For Maja’s next lesson, I expect her to be properly attired.”

Daggers waited in the woman’s eyes. “Yes… Highness.”

Silence weighed heavily on the barn as Lauren cast a glance around. There were far too many stable hands standing idle until she caught them watching. They all snapped into action and hurried on about their business. Two unfortunate souls ran into each other with a crash and a jumble of tack. Lauren bit her lip to keep from laughing and returned her attention to Maja. Over the girl’s head, Dagny gave her two thumbs up. Apparently, that was a universal action, for she’d never seen such glee on anyone’s face before.

“Have you really birthed a foul and, and done all you said?” Maja asked.

“I have.” Lauren nodded, smiling for the girl. “Are you sure you wanna go against your mama like this?”

“My mother is overbearing and too concerned with her appearance. Father is much more level-headed, and when I explain to him that she offered the princess of Asgard insult, he will see I am properly attired for next time.”

Lauren gave the girl a once over. Blonde with blue eyes, there was already the gleam of calculation behind the innocence. This one was already mostly aware of court politics and knew how to play the game Lauren was still learning. But it was clear Maja would rather endure her mother’s wrath than stand beside her when word of Lady Anna’s dressing down by Asgard’s Princess spread.

Still, Lauren would have an honest answer from the girl. “Maja, do you _want_ to be here? Have you any interest at all in learnin’ to ride? Answer me truthfully, and if your answer is no, I won’t hold it against you. You’ll be free to leave without consequence.”

She bit her lip, worried it, and cast a nervous glance at the horses. “I’ve always thought horses were majestic and beautiful, but their size… frightens me. I want to learn, but I am scared.”

It was a genuine answer, and Lauren smiled. “Very well. When Baron returns, duck into the tack room there and change. Then, he’ll help you get to know Flekk.” She brought the girl to Flekk’s stall.

His black and white patches were beautiful to her mind, and Lauren gently stroked his cheek. “Here.” She dug a horse treat, something Dagny had in handfuls, from her pocket and gave it to Maja. “Hold your palm out flat and give it to him.” Lauren cradled the back of the girl’s fingers as she did so, and smiled when Maja giggled, learning the first joy of tickling horse lips. She needed little encouragement after that to pet Flekk’s cheek, and Lauren left her to whisper to the horse she was already falling in love with.

The last two of her students arrived together. Knut, the boy, was a strapping lad of roughly twelve. His smile was wide with excitement, but his mother looked less impressed. It appeared Lady Anna must have bent Lady Haddy’s ear about Lauren before their arrival, but if the boy had been concerned, he didn’t show it. He bowed to Lauren and smiled, speaking excitedly about learning to ride and how he was looking forward to it.

Again Lauren had a trickle of something like suspicion travel her spine. The boy read as false, and when she looked from him to his mother, Haddy blushed. “Y’all really need to learn to listen when I speak. I said it last night, and I’ll say it one last time. I don’t take kindly to false platitudes. If you have an agenda here other than your son learnin’ from me about horses, y’all can take yourselves from this barn post haste.”

Knut’s face fell, and Haddy’s went red. As one they turned and left, hurrying back the way they came.

Lauren turned her annoyed gaze on Lord Aslin. He dressed similarly to Hogun when the man had taken off his armour, and Lauren pegged him for a Vanir. His daughter, Etsuko, was a slip of a girl with long black hair and beautiful dark eyes. Approximately eight years old, she appeared serene but for the tight clasp of her hands in front of her stomach. At least her attire was correct, or more so than Maja’s had been.

Her boots were wrapped with leather from ankle to knee, keeping her loose flowing pants from moving, while a stunning split tunic worked with cranes and other exotic birds fell to well below mid thigh. It was a work of art, and silk, and far too extravagant for barn work.

“I apologize if I startled you,” Lauren said.

Lord Aslin smiled and bowed to her, surprisingly, so did Etsuko. “Fear not, princess. Though we did not mean to, we overheard some of what Lady Anna had to say to Lady Haddy. And I was also present last night when you spoke out about being a truth speaker. I see you were not exaggerating that fact.”

“No. I wasn’t.” Lauren turned her attention to Etsuko. “Tell me honestly, Etsuko. Do you want to be here?”

“Yes, your Highness.” It was barely a whisper, but it still rang true.

“I’m afraid my daughter is painfully shy, my lady. I was hoping classes with you and Lady Daven’s daughter, as well as - I see - Lady Anna’s,” he sounded intrigued by that, and maybe even impressed by Maja’s disloyalty to her mother, “would help her come out of her shell, and perhaps see her making a few friends.”

Lauren smiled, her heart softening with his words for there was nothing but truth and maybe a little hope in them. “And you are aware of my stipulations regardin’ entrance into my class?”

He tilted his head in agreement. “I am.”

“Then I sincerely hope Etsuko has somethin’ on under that…” She wasn’t sure what to call the exquisite garment.

“We call it a Kappe or Kimo if it is the longer women’s version, and yes, Etsuko can remove it for her lesson. It is simply a mark of her status as my daughter for her to wear it in the halls of Asgard.” With deft fingers, he helped the child out of it and carried it over his arm.

“It’s wonderful,” Lauren said, grinning down at the girl who smiled shyly. “Would you mind waitin’ a moment while I get Hedda to help your daughter get acquainted with Ørn?”

“I am at your service, Highness.” He bowed deeply to her again.

Lauren held out her hand for Etsuko who shuffled forward but didn’t take it. Not wanting to force contact on the child, she led the girl to the stall next to Elf’s where Hedda was laying on his back, face up. “Hedda!” Lauren snapped, causing the girl to sit bolt upright and nearly tumble from her mount.

“Yes, Lady Lauren?”

“Do you have permission to be on that horse?”

The girl shrank a little. “No, my lady.”

“Then should you be on that horse?”

The stern look she gave the girl had Hedda sliding swiftly to the ground. “No, my lady.”

“That’s right. You’re in my class now. Mountin’ a horse in his stall can be dangerous. I don’t care that they’re Asgardian and smarter than my Midgardian stock. You wait for permission to mount, and I’d best never catch you on Elf’s back in the barn again. Understood?”

“Yes, my lady,” Hedda whispered, staring at her boots.

“Is that clear to everyone?” Lauren called down the row.

Baron and Maja stuck their heads out of Flekk’s stall. “Yes, Lady Lauren,” they chorused together.

“Good. Now, Etsuko. Do you have any experience with horses?” The girl held up her finger and thumb close together. “A little?” She nodded. “Alright. Hedda, daughter of Volstagg, this is Etsuko, daughter of Aslin. I’d like you to help Etsuko in grooming Ørn. Show her the proper order of things. Can you do that?”

“Yes, my lady!” Hedda perked up at the prospect of meeting another horse.

“Alright. Get on with you.”

Hedda giggled and grabbed Etsuko’s hand, then slowed down when the girl tugged against her. “A little nervous?” Etsuko nodded. “It’s okay. I’ll help you.”

Lauren smiled at Hedda, proud of the child’s intuition, and returned to Lord Aslin’s side. “Thank you for waitin’.”

He tilted his head. “As I said, my lady. I am at your service.”

“Can you tell me a little about Etsuko? I find with the shy ones it can be easier if I have some background,” she explained quietly.

“Ah, well.” He cleared his throat. “Etsuko is my only child. For the first five years of her life, she was very cheerful and outspoken, then… her mother died.”

Lauren gently touched his arm. “I’m so sorry.”

He smiled sadly. “Her sickness was found too late on my homeworld. Had I known earlier, I could have brought her to Asgard for treatment, but once I returned to Vanaheim to find her ill…”

“That must have been so hard on Etsuko.”

“Hard. Yes. The move to Asgard was even harder. She loved Vanaheim. The woods and nature. All the creatures. Asgard has long been void of animals. Living here has been difficult for her, but my position is here, and I could not allow her to stay on Vanaheim alone. She is homesick. I hope the horses too will cheer her, as well as the companionship of children her age.”

Lauren looked where Aslin’s eyes had drifted and smiled at the heads of Hedda and Etsuko bent close together. “We will certainly try, Lord Aslin.”

“Your compassion is a gift, Princess. One I too hope you never grow out of.”

A blush coloured her cheeks. “Saw that did you?”

“Every word you spoke was inspired.” He offered her a deep bow and turned to go, but stopped and looked back at her. “No matter what anyone says, you are the Princess of Asgard. It matters not if your hands are soft and pampered, or covered in horse excrement. You make of your title what you wish it to be. Your place on Yggdrasil proves you are who and what we need. Asgard has been waiting for you, Lady Lauren. No one but you will do.”

Tears burned the backs of Lauren’s eyes, but she somehow managed to swallow them back and tilt her head. “Thank you, Lord Aslin. Tomorrow I plan on openin’ my door to guests. Your company will always be welcome.”

“My lady.” With a final bow, he walked away, and Lauren turned back to her students.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

## Chapter Twenty-Eight

* * *

“Good. Keep those heels down, Baron. Hedda, relax your hands. It’s light contact with the horse’s mouth y’all want, not so much they toss their heads around,” Lauren called to her class. “That’s real nice, Etsuko. Now, relax your hips a little. Excellent. Your center of gravity needs to be in line with the horse’s or you’ll throw them out of balance. Two hands, Maja. This isn’t Western equitation class.”

“What’s Western equitation?” the girl asked.

“Just another style of ridin’ where I’m from. It’s a little more laid back and has a bigger, heavier style of saddle to it. I’ll teach y’all about it another day. How’s everyone feelin’ about walkin’?” A chorus of ‘greats’ lifted from all the children but Etsuko. Still, the girl’s grin was enormous. Lauren didn’t expect her to be silent for many more classes. “Alright. Let’s learn about leg cues before we get up into a faster gate. Everyone come to the center and line up a few feet apart.”

It took some finagling and a little bit of help from Lauren, but eventually, they all faced her with space between the horses. “Y’all know how to guide your mount by rein, but you can cue them just as easily with leg too. A brush of heels or squeeze of calf gets ‘em movin’ but what happens if y’all apply pressure with one leg and none with the other? Everyone, I want you to press your right heel into your mount’s side, medium pressure - no need to make ‘em jump, and lift your left away from their side.” Standing on one leg, Lauren demonstrated the distance away with her other. Sure it probably looked odd to anyone watching, but visual aids had always been part of her process. “Keep your hands down, only a little contact on their mouth, or you’ll have them headin’ backward on you instead of sideways.”

One by one they horses slowly began to take a few steps to the side as the kids got the hang of what she was asking them to do.

“Great job! Now back the other way.” She beamed proudly at her class when everyone was moving together to the right. “Aren’t y’all so smart!” Lauren waved a hand. “Back to the rail with you. Hedda, as I know you’ve got the most experience with horses, we’ll start with you. I want you to ask Elf to trot a circuit around the arena and line up behind Maja. Then the next will go, and the next, until it’s Hedda’s turn again.”

Hedda gave a little whoop of excitement and planted her heels in Elf’s side. The poor gelding, having been half dozing with the lazy nature of the class gave a startled grunt and whipped his head up before taking off like a shot.

Without thinking, Lauren raced to intercept Elf, hands up and out as she barked a sharp, “Whoa!” The horse sat on its hindquarters, coming to a sliding stop, throwing Hedda up on his neck as Lauren grabbed the reins and shot Hedda a stern look. “And just _what_ was that, missy?”

“I’m sorry! I always have to give Big Boy a real good kick to get him going. I didn’t think-”

“No, Hedda, you didn’t think. Every horse is different, and it’s your responsibility as his rider to learn their way of goin’. Not only did you startle Elf, but you could also have had an accident, or caused an accident.” The horse whickered and brushed his soft nose on Lauren’s cheek. “Don’t go makin’ excuses for her,” Lauren scolded him though she scratched his chin, and stepped closer to Hedda’s knee.

The girl looked near to tears, and Lauren set her hand on Hedda’s leg as if adjusting her stirrup. Quietly, in voice only loud enough for Hedda to hear, she murmured, “Y’all are a lot like me when I was your age. So eager to rush forward, do it all, take risks, but risky behaviour with horses can cause severe consequences. There was a stallion of Daddy’s when I was knee-high to a grasshopper I so badly wanted to get to know, but Teddy, our stable master, he swore up and down the horse was too skittish for little girls like me to be around. I didn’t listen, and one day when I thought no one was lookin’, I snuck into his stall, startled him, and damn near took a hoof to the head. Luckily, Teddy had been watchin’ and managed to yank my dumb behind outta there, but not before gettin’ clipped by that hoof. It broke his arm.”

Hedda’s face was pale by the time Lauren finished her retelling. “What… what happened then?”

“I spent six weeks fetchin’ and carryin’ for him till his cast came off, and another three helpin’ out around the barn until he’d gotten his strength back. The point is, Hedda if I give you rules and restrictions, they’re not just for your protection, but everyone's. Now, walk Elf to the back of the line. You can try again after Maja.” Both girl and horse hung their heads but did as told. “Baron, your turn.”

The boy looked equal parts terrified and excited. He gently urged Mistral into a walk, and another squeeze had the horse moving out at a trot, setting the boy bouncing along with him.

“Good! Now, I want you to try risin’ up in your stirrups with every other stride. Squeeze with your knees and rise. Up, down, up, down.” It was a little rough, and he didn’t quite make every beat, but it was damn close and an excellent first try. “Great job, Baron. Y’all, that’s called “postin’,” and if you want to have any feelin’ left in your bum at the end of a long ride, postin’ will help you do that.” A smattering of chuckles came from all over the yard, making Lauren giggle. “Etsuko, you want to give it a go?”

She nodded and squeezed Ørn up into a trot. The natural grace Lauren had noticed in the girl was apparent as she easily mastered posting, rising and falling with each smooth stride like an experienced horsewoman.

“Well done, Etsuko! Very nice!” The girl ducked her head, but the same shy, sweet smile seemed a permanent addition to her face. “Maja, you’re up.” Flekk stepped out swiftly for her, his trot flashy with his high stepping feet. “Remember, you’re in charge. Just cause Flekk knows what you’re gonna ask of him, smart little pony,” Lauren grumbled as they went by, “doesn’t mean he gets to make those decisions. You’re his rider. He goes when you say, and he stops when you say.”

“Yes, Lady Lauren,” Maga giggled as she bounced around, her posting ability failing her.

“Alright, Hedda.” Lauren nodded, indicating the girl head on out. This time they were more subdued, moving out together nicely. Like Etsuko, Hedda mastered posting with little trouble. “Beautiful. Nicely done.” The smile returned to her face, and Lauren was relieved. The scolding was, perhaps, a little sharp, but she could see so much of herself in Hedda. The last thing Lauren wanted was for the girl to make the same mistakes she had growing up around the barn. “Everyone together now. Give the person ahead of you a few strides before followin’. Practice your postin’ and keep them ponies movin’ till I tell y’all to stop.”

Dagny leaned against the rail, and Lauren snuck between Flekk and Elf to join her. They watched the kids for a moment longer, Maja giggling once in a while, her laughter spreading until they all laughed and bounced and trotted around, having a great time.

“I honestly had my doubts about this,” Dagny said as Lauren climbed up and sat on the top railing. “More on sticking three nobles kids and a stable boy on horseback than your teaching skills, milady, but you’ve done it. I’ve rarely seen a more competent instructor.”

“It was my favourite job growin’ up. Workin’ with the little ones like this, teachin’ them somethin’ I love. I’ve missed it.”

“I still can’t believe those three mucked stalls,” she chuckled. “I’ll never forget it.”

Lauren only smiled. It didn’t surprise her at all. The children who wanted to learn, ride, and become horse people did the work. The ones for who it was a passing fancy, they were the ones to gripe about scooping poop. None of these girls had done so. While Lauren had moved the groomed and tacked horses out to the arena, Baron had given a stuttered lesson on the proper removal of manure. When she’d returned for the last two horses, the girls had been hard at work clearing piles. Once they finished, she led them all out to the arena, assisting those who needed it to the backs of their geldings, and the class had begun.

“Any more requests for lessons?” Lauren asked Dagny. “Drop your heels, Baron. You’ll have less difficulty.”

“Another dozen.”

“Maja, squeeze with your knees and tighten your belly. Y’all have got the look of a floppy fish about you,” Lauren murmured as the girl passed her place on the rail. “Have the requests sent to my office. I’ll look them over later. Y’all don’t need to be dealin’ with court nonsense. I’ll get them sorted.”

Dagny breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, milady. That would be most appreciated.”

“How is it you haven’t been named stable master? You’re clearly competent,” Lauren wondered. “Everyone halt for a moment.” She smiled apologetically at Dagny and jumped down to adjust Baron’s posture.

“I’m sorry, milady,” he whispered, face flushed with embarrassment. “I can’t seem to get it right.”

“Baron, it’s only your first lesson. Y’all are doin’ just fine.” She reached up an placed a hand on his belly and the other on his low back. “Remember what I said in the beginnin’ about “sit bones”? You’re driftin’ a little forward which is a dangerous position for a boy if Mistral gets frisky. Catchin’ yourself on the saddle would be real unfortunate. Rock back a little. Good, now, scoot your bum forward, so you sit- Yes! Right there. Tighten your belly muscles, straighten your spine, look out between Mistral’s ears, and squeeze with your knees as your rise and fall with your postin’.” Even his ears were red by the time she finished, but Lauren paid it no mind. The boy would thank her for it if she kept him from cracking himself on the front of the saddle.

She stepped back, gave him a once-over, and nodded. “Resume.”

Dagny was snickering behind her hand when Lauren returned. “Poor boy’s about as red as I’ve ever seen him get, but he’ll thank you for it later, he will, if you keep him from nutting himself.” Lauren suppressed a snort. “As for your question. Stabio’s family has been in charge of the stables for generations. When Odin implemented the breeding program that’s produced what you see before you, it was that family who oversaw the barns. Through the years, they’ve kept the bloodlines pure, and it made sense to pass the position from father to son as they were all trained in the tradition, but with the dwindling interest in Sleipnir's Children and Stabio’s removal, we’re all just waiting to see what happens next.”

“Did you have a hard time with Stabio?” The way Dagny looked away, her face hardening into unreadable lines gave her answer better than words. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “Don’t ever apologize for him. He was making the horses miserable. Aye, he was. You’re intervention likely kept Sleipnir from getting to him. You may have even saved the bastard’s life. Once word came to Sleipnir, well…” She shrugged and let the conversation end.

“And do you know as much about the barns, horses, and people as Stabio did? Could you run this place if you had to?”

Dagny gave an inelegant snort. “I’ve been doing so since before he left. Stabio only wanted one thing. He wanted to break Snøstrom and every Wild One of their temperament. He cared little for the day to day of running this place. He thought if he could prove Wild Ones would accept any rider as these fine fellows do, people would proclaim him a greater horsemaster than his father.”

A tired sigh escaped Lauren. “Unfortunately, the need to be the best can bring out the worst in people.” She patted Dagny’s hand before heading back into the center of the arena. “Alright, y’all. That’s it for today.” Loud groans of disappointment came from all the kids. “I know, I know, but for those of you unused to this much time in the saddle, y’all will likely thank me for endin’ things now when your legs give you grief tomorrow. I want everyone to dismount like we practiced at the beginnin’ and then you will walk your horses around the arena for five minutes before returnin’ them to their stalls where you will untack and rub them down. Baron is familiar with the process, and will answer any questions y’all have.”

After watching to see they all made it down without too much trouble, Lauren smiled and nodded. “I’ve yet to see my schedule, so when I know the date and time for our next class, y’all will be informed. Everyone did wonderfully today. Great job!”

They all beamed and lead their mounts around the rail, allowing the horses to cool down. As Lauren turned to go find her own mount, she arched a brow in exasperation, for Dagny was leading Snøstrom toward her, tacked up and ready to go.

“Wasn’t sure if you wanted this today,” she held up Lauren’s helmet, “or if you were just going to do ground work with him?”

She looked at the kids watching hopefully and chuckled. “I think I’ll run him through some leg cues today. See if I can teach him a little dressage.”

“Dressage?” Dagny asked, excitement in her voice and face.

Lauren laughed and opened the gate to let Snøstrom in. He immediately set about rubbing his forehead on her arm. “Another form of equitation. I’ll see what I can teach him. Get off, you big lug!” Suddenly, his nose dropped to the satchel on her hip where the horse snorted and pinned his ears, backing swiftly away. “Easy. It’s alright.”

A frowning Dagny was watching intently, and when Peaches, evidently concerned by the change in Lauren’s voice, poked his head out to see what was happening, she too gasped and took a swift step in retreat. “Milady!”

“Stop!” Lauren held up her hand, causing both horse and woman to freeze. “He’s fine. Please. Peaches is mine and won’t hurt either of you, but I’m not supposed to be tellin’ people about him yet, so can we just… keep this between us?”

“But that… that’s… it’s…” Dagny never did get a full sentence out before her head snapped up and she gaped at Lauren. “You're an Earth Mother…”

It was barely a whisper, but it had Lauren leaping forward to take the woman by the arm. “I’m not ready. Do you understand? I’m not ready. I can’t be what everyone will expect of me, not yet.”

Whether it was her pleading tone or the fear that must have been present on Lauren’s face, she didn’t know, but Dagny suddenly snapped back, relaxed, and nodded. “Of course, Lady Lauren. I understand. Aye, your secret is safe with me. This is just so exciting! And thinking about it now, I’m surprised others haven’t figured it out.”

Lauren released her arm on a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Dagny. Peaches only arrived hours ago. I’m sorry if he frightened you.” She rubbed her fingers over the snake’s head and encouraged him back into the satchel. “And you, you big chicken. C’mere.” Snøstrom snorted and stamped his hoof. “Don’t be like that.” He shook his mane. “Fine. Then I’ll leave, and we won’t ride at all.” Lauren crossed her arms and glared at him, even as his ears sagged and lower lip quivered. “Pout all you like. Y’all are the one bein’ a big baby.” He plodded forward with his head down, looking very put out, before stopping and resting his forehead on her chest. “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

“The way you talk to them, I’d think you had a touch of all-speak or transformation magic in you.”

“What’s that?” Lauren asked.

She stepped forward and checked Snøstrom’s saddle. “Well, the prince has transformation magic. His ability to assume an animal’s shape gives him the power to speak to them as well. While the King is capable of all-speak. It matters not what world Thor is on; he can speak the language thanks to his magic.”

“I didn’t know that!”

“Aye. And he can share it with those around him, making it easy for interspecies relations to take place. Of course, there are people on Asgard specifically trained in the various languages around the universe, because even though Thor can speak it, he can’t read them all. Most, but not all.”

“Well, blow me down with a feather! You learn somethin’ new every day!” Lauren giggled and mounted Snøstrom.

“Enjoy your ride, Highness.” Dagny patted Snøstrom’s flank. “I’ll keep an eye on the little ones.”

Lauren threw her a grateful smile and moved out onto the sand. The children all continued to circle with their horses, watching her as she urged Snøstrom up into a smooth trot, warming his muscles for the work to come. “Let’s see what we can teach you today, hmm, boy?” He nodded his head and whickered as if in agreement.

She started with something easy, a collected trot that had her moving past the children at a slow jog. Snøstrom picked his feet up nicely, a quick action that had him looking very sharp and proud. After a few rounds of that, making sure he was warmed up, she sat into the trot, pushing forward through her seat as they came to the long side of the arena, asking him to lengthen his stride. Those quick, flashy feet became ground eating strides that sent them sailing swiftly down the arena. At the corners, she collected him back into the short, flashy trot, then pushed him down the sides, repeating the action until he was confident and paying attention to her cues. Smarter than any horse she’d ever ridden, Lauren slowed him to a walk and patted his neck. “Good boy. Should we try somethin’ harder?” She got the same nod as before, making her giggle.

The kids were in the process of exiting the arena, so she waited a moment, gently pressing her hand to Peaches. He didn't seem at all concerned with the motion of riding, and for that she was thankful. Dealing with a grumpy snake was not high on her list of priorities. Once the gate closed, Lauren squeezed her heels and sent Snøwstrom up into a trot. After a few strides, she placed gentle pressure against his side with her inside leg, and slowly asked him to bring his nose back toward her knee, bending his thick neck into a deep curve. It was like she could see the question in his dark eye.

“This exercise helps with flexibility. Once we get you nice and supple through the pole -” his ears twitched, “yes, the space between your ears - and down your neck, I can start showin’ you other fun stuff. Flyin’ lead changes, turns on your hindquarters, and the real hard stuff.” His ears pricked toward her. “One's called a piaffe. It's a trot in place.”

He ignored her leg cues and turned into the center of the arena where the stallion proceeded to try and trot in place but kept falling to the side. When he finally came to a stop, head down and blowing hard, Lauren bit her lip to keep from chuckling. “Not as easy as it sounds, huh?” Snøstrom lifted his head, nose in the air as if to say he didn’t care to learn such things. “And why not?” He snorted in dismissal. “Foolish, hm? Well, if you’re not interested in learnin’ military maneuvers…” His whole head swivelled around, and he looked at her through narrowed eyes. “I swear!” Lauren held up her hands. “A piaffe was originally meant to keep you warm and ready to move forward into battle.” He looked intrigued before straightening out and stamping a hoof. “I’ll teach you, eventually. Right now, you have other things to learn before we get there.”

He worked the bit with his tongue, grumbling about it in his horsey way, but when she collected the reins to return him to the rail, Snøstrom went without protest. “Good boy. We’ll get there. It just takes time.” She patted his shoulder in sympathy and went back to softening his neck with a gentle inside bend.

***

Loki returned to the barn to find it abuzz with talk of Lauren and her class, both the one with the children in it and the one of the stubborn stallion she’d schooled afterward. It made him chuckle to listen for they were all so impressed with her and how she’d made Snøstrom sweat with nothing more than an hour of trotting and exercises none of them had ever thought to try. It was clear to Loki, if the barn staff had their way, Lauren would never be allowed to leave. They were all unendingly curious to see what other ingenious ways of training she had up her sleeve.

He found her in the calm quiet of Sleipnir’s stall, running a brush over the stallion’s hide. It already shone in the low light like pure silk. His mane now played host to a bunch of small braids, while a fishtail had been worked into the base of his tail before falling free into smooth strands that brushed the hay of his bedding. The stallion was dozing on four of eight legs, though his ears continued to flick back to where Lauren was working, her voice a low drone as she talked to the horse about nothing. It appeared she was telling him a story — one about a girl named Goldilocks and three bears.

Loki leaned against the stall door and listened to her talk, weaving the tale in such a way it painted pictures in his mind. When she finished the story with Goldilocks running from the house of the three bears to never be seen again, Loki lightly clapped his hands.

“Oh!” She turned with a flush building in her cheeks only to smile and relax when she realized who it was. “You gave me such a fright, Loki.”

“Apologies, love, but I didn’t want to interrupt your fascinating tale.” He frowned to find her snake looped around her neck again. “I thought he was staying out of sight?”

“He did, but no one bothers me in here and,” she bit her lip, the blush renewing, “Dagny knowns.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “Why?”

She hurried toward the stall door. “There was an incident with Snøstrom and Peaches she happened to see, and then when I tried to explain it away she just _knew_ , but she’s promised to keep it to herself, sweetie. I trust she will.”

He opened the door for her as she encouraged the snake back down into his pouch. “I see.” He sighed, but it was understandable. Peaches was a deadly snake all creatures knew better than to mess with. That her stallion would not only notice but protest proximity to the dangerous viper wasn’t that big a surprise. “If you believe Dagny will stay quiet, then I believe she will.” He pulled her closer and ducked down to kiss her slowly. She smelled of horse and barn and Amazonian Lilies, somehow a scent so uniquely her he couldn’t find fault in it and hummed his pleasure. “So,” he murmured, pecking her lips, “sweetie?”

She giggled and twirled a lock of his hair around her finger. “I thought I’d try it out.”

“It’s… different.”

“Not sure it fits you though. You’re not really the “sweetie” type. Elskan min is a better fit.”

“Hm,” he chuckled. “That it is.” Loki nipped her lip between his teeth and worried it gently. When he finally released it, it was plump and red and lush looking. He wanted to keep kissing her, or pull her in a stall and have his way with her against the wall, but refrained. “Are you ready, my sweet, to see your public and private spaces?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

“Still a little nervous?” She nodded, clutching the strap of her satchel. “That’s alright. You’ll see there is nothing to fret over once you’ve been. But first, I want you to cleanse yourself of the scent of horse and remove the dust from your hair, body, and clothing. I’ll be changing your makeup, so you may take that off as well.” He stepped a pace away, having no desire to be doused in water if she made a mistake, but he needn't have feared when with a few whispered words, narrowed brows of concentration, and a twist of fingers, she was once again clean and refreshed. “Lovely. Very well done, darling.”

Sleipnir stuck his head over his stall door and whickered.

“Even he is impressed at how much you’ve learned in such a short time.”

Lauren blushed and smiled shyly, so adorable. “Thank you. I’m tryin’ real hard.”

“You’re doing amazingly well, pet,” Loki purred, surrounding her in ropes of magic that twisted and shaped and changed her garments, leaving her standing in a beautiful periwinkle gown with an overcoat of the same colour, heavily embroidered in pale violet. Her hair curled loose and flowing down her back and over her shoulders in youthful whimsy, a match to her glossy lips and thick lashes. The court makeup of this morning had been stunning but had masked her natural beauty. This was much more natural and in keeping with her personality.

He held out his hand and had her turn, admiring every angle. “You’re exquisite, my love. Simply breathtaking.”

“I would hope you’d think so, seein’ as you’re the one dressin’ me!” she laughed, petting Sleipnir’s cheek before taking Loki’s arm. “I’ll be back when I can.”

The stallion wickered, and Lauren looked up at Loki. “What he say?”

“That he looks forward to more stories from the Lady of Stars and Fire.”

Lauren smiled over her shoulder. “I’m glad you enjoyed them!”

Laughing softly, Loki led her toward the exit, not blind to the men and women who stopped to bow and murmur quiet greetings to her as they passed. She’d earned much respect today. “It appears your lesson went well. You seem to have impressed everyone who works in the stables.”

“It was so fun, Loki.” Her joy appeared to radiate from her like the sun. “The kids were great, though Hedda reminds me a little too much of myself. Lady Anna brought Maja, and there was a bit of a set too, but I handled it. She may get her natter on, but Lord Aslin was so nice about the whole thing, I don’t even care if  Anna and Haddy get their knickers in a twist. One was rude, and the other was up to somethin’.”

“Lady Anna was rude?” Loki asked, having heard nothing of the confrontation what with dealing with petitioners all day.

Lauren waved a dismissive hand. “It got handled. Maja stayed for the lesson and said she’d be speakin’ to her father about how her mother insulted me. She didn’t figure she’d have a problem returnin’ properly attired for her next lesson.”

He came to a full stop in the door of the stable. “Darling,” he said quietly, working to contain his rage. “Was Lady Anna rude or did she offer insult?”

She frowned up at him. “What’s it matter? I dealt with it.”

“It matters quite a lot. If Lady Anna insulted the Princess of Asgard, recompense will be required.”

“Loki,” she sighed and shook her head. “I think it was a big enough blow when Maja refused to leave with her and took my side. Let it go.”

“You do not understand, my heart. You are the Princess of Asgard. An insult to you is an insult to me and indirectly to Thor. Such a thing cannot, will not, simply be swept beneath the rug. It cannot go unpunished, no different than what happened with Gerda. While I have no plans to set Geri and Freki on the woman, you can bet her husband will hear of my anger.”

She gazed up at him for a long moment before asking, “Is this an Asgardian thing?”

“Very much so,” he answered without hesitation.

“Fine.” She tugged his arm to get him moving and recited as best she could what had happened. By the end, Loki was biting his tongue to contain his laughter.

“I see what you mean. I think a strongly worded missive and baning his wife from appearing in your parlour until she executes a formal and public apology while actively inviting her daughter to join you should be punishment enough.”

“And Daven and her girls. I was supposed to have tea with them and haven’t. And I invited Lord Aslin. He was ever so sweet, Loki. His daughter is a little darlin’, but the loss of her mama has made her darn near mute. I think havin’ her spend time with Hedda and Maja will be good for her.”

“You’re probably correct, my heart.” He led Lauren into the gardens and smiled when the blooms along their pathway began to open in her wake. As there was no one near, he didn’t bother to say anything.

“I do have a question about Hedda though.”

“What’s that, love?”

She drew him to a stop beneath the arched branches of a willow tree. “You saw my magic in my eyes first, right?” He nodded, intrigued by her question. “Well, when Hedda met Elf today, I swear I saw somethin’ in her eyes. She kept insistin’ Volstagg’s horse didn’t like his name, and then with Elf, she said he liked his name very much, and there was this… flicker of pink in her eye.”

Loki inhaled sharply. “In her pupil or did it curl around her iris?”

“In her pupil.” She frowned at him. “Why?”

“A curl around the iris is the indication of seiðr in the blood, but a flame within the pupil is something different. An indication of transformative magic or all-speak.”

“Like what you have and what Thor has?” When he tilted his head curiously, she smiled and explained. “Dagny said when I was talkin’ to Snøstrom it was like I had all-speak, and I didn’t know what she meant.”

“Ah. I see. Forgive me. I never thought to explain about all-speak.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine. I’m beginnin’ to see there are things y’all learn early that are just part of bein’ Asgardian. I think it’s important that you find me that tutor. Yes, I could learn as we go, but havin’ someone who can start at the beginnin’ and help me adjust? I want that, Loki.”

He cupped her chin, so incredibly proud of her. Finally, she was asking for what she wanted and requesting what she needed like a true princess. “Whatever you want, my sweet, stunning little Earth Mother.”

When he bent to kiss her, he found her fingers pressed to his lips. “Speakin’ of “whatever I want,” just what were you and Thor thinkin’ buyin’ that costume from Ingrid?”

Loki nipped the end of her finger. “We were conspiring to give you something that obviously brought your pleasure. I take it, it arrived today?”

“Mm, along with the earrin’s from Clareon and the fairy orbs for Gran.”

“And how did they turn out?” He collected her hand back to his arm and continued through the garden.

“Oh, Loki. She’s just gonna spit when she sees ‘em!” Lauren squealed and tugged on his arm. “They’re so pretty, and the colours! The colours are just gorgeous!”

“I’m happy they please you, pet. I’m sure your Gran will love them.” He led her up the stairs onto the terrace that wrapped around the lower level and through the nearest doors.

“Hey, hun? Why are we walkin’?”

He smiled down at her and led her to the stairwell. “It isn’t far, and I thought you might like to know how to get there on your own.”

She lifted the front of her gown as she climbed the spiral stairs. Loki couldn’t help but watch her as she went, her hand in his. She was so graceful. He just couldn’t get over how stunningly sleek and beautiful she was. There was no one in all of Asgard who could compare to her.

“You’re starin’, honey.”

“I think when it comes to you I will always stare. There is no greater beauty in all of Asgard.” He drew her up to his stair and kissed her sweetly when her pleased blush coloured her cheeks.

Then a voice cleared and broke them apart. “Excuse me, your Highness. I need to get by.”

He could feel Lauren stiffen at the sound of _that_ voice and tucked her in tight to his side. “Teacher.” Loki nodded politely and stepped up a step to give Sigyn space to pass. It was a narrow stairwell, old and made of stone from the first days of Asgard and the old keep, but it held a nostalgic air for his father and had been left as a reminder of bygone days. Now, Loki wished he’d torn it down and put in something more practical, but at the time, such stairwells made it difficult for invaders to ascend higher in the keep.

Sigyn swept down the stairs with her nose in the air, ignoring Lauren completely. He knew he shouldn’t do it, but then Loki was never one not to poke the hornet’s nest. “Aren’t you supposed to be with students this time a day?” He guided Lauren up the stairs past him, so he stayed between her and Sigyn.

The redheaded witch slowed to a stop and looked up at him. “It appears fewer children require my skills. Fewer and fewer are showing any magical leanings.”

“Strange,” Lauren murmured, her hand resting on Loki’s shoulder. “I found one just today.”

“You?” Signy scoffed. “What would you know of seiðr or the magic of Asgard?”

“You’d be surprised what I can learn in a short amount of time.” Lauren picked up the front of her dress and continued up the stairs without another word.

“I see she’s found her inner princess,” Signy sniffed.

“Glorious isn’t she?” Loki smirked proudly and followed his wife up the stairs, ignoring the glare Signy shot his way before she swept down them. He contemplated magically shifting the bottom step, so she stumbled ungracefully out in view of everyone, but she would know it was his doing, and he wouldn’t give her a reason to retaliate.

Lauren waited for him at the top, and Loki bound up the last few steps like an overzealous stag. It made her giggle and reach out to close her hands around the straps on his chest. “If you’re gonna act like a deer, you should’a kept the horns on.”

“Maybe I’ll return them for you later,” he purred, clutching her waist to draw her closer.

She tugged until he bent down and kissed him. “Thank you for sayin’ what you did to Sigyn, honey.”

“Mm,” he hummed against her mouth. “I think I like honey.”

“Sweet,” she purred and dragged her fingers down his chest to sneak between the edges of his tunic and find the front of his pants. “And _thick_ like you.”

“You naughty, wicked woman. I love it!” he growled and ravaged her mouth.

Titters of giggles erupted up and down the hall, but Loki took his time releasing his wife, mostly so she could sneak her hand away from him before everyone noticed just what her grasping fingers were gripping. He looked over her head and grinned at the maids giggling behind their hands. They rushed away with his notice, and Loki led Lauren down the hall.

The pretty blush he adored coloured Lauren's cheeks, her shyness always so sweet. “Don’t worry, darling. It was only a couple of maids. Most people have no reason to be here, but I informed Selvina you would be entertaining tomorrow, and she sent a few girls to get the furniture dusted. I’m sure they have seen worse things than a husband kissing his wife.”

“I find I quite like it when my husband kisses me.”

She flirted with her lashes and had him lifting her palm to his lips. “My love, how well you stroke my ego.”

At a set of ornate wood and gold doors, Loki released her hand to push them both open, revealing a room with a large fireplace set against one wall. The floor rose in tiers, creating separate seating areas right back to the highest section - no more than three steps up - placed back against the expanse of windows that looked out over Asgard’s gardens, currently covered by thick brocade drapes in antique gold. Chairs and couches in creams and golds would seat a good thirty guests, but the room itself was large enough for many more.

Lauren inhaled in wonder and walked through the doors onto lush green and black carpets which muffled her steps. “Loki… it’s so… grand.”

“It’s meant to be.”

She tilted her head back to take in the coffered, and carved ceiling hung with shining gold chandeliers, then made her way toward the highest tier where she pulled back a curtain and peered out over the garden. “Would you be upset with me if I asked to change a few things?”

His heart skipped in excitement. For her to want to make changes meant Lauren was feeling at home and comfortable with her position. “Anything you want, my heart. Name it.”

“These weren’t your mama’s rooms were they? I don’t want to upset anyone if they were. I’d feel like I was erasin’ bits of Frigga’s memory and that would be wrong.”

Loki shook his head. “Not at all, darling. Mother’s rooms will belong to Thor’s wife, as is proper. These rooms have sat empty since before my time. What you see was put in place when it became known I had an Ástvinur, so anything you’d like to change, you need only ask.”

She turned from her view of the window with such a deviant smile on her face; he had a thrill race up his spine. “Would you be at all against havin’ a little fun with Thor’s court?”

“Wicked girl. Whatever plan you are hatching, I want in.” He flicked his fingers and the doors to the hall closed and locked.

“Well.” She dug her toe into the carpet and swung back and forth like Sara was want to do. “Seein’ as how people are so interested in Midgard, and I am a true southern belle, what’s say we show ‘em a little of where I come from.”

He inhaled sharply, then swiftly cupped her face and kissed her hard on the mouth. “Brilliant! Damn, how did I not think of that?”

She giggled wildly and sat down hard when he let her go. “Well, my tricky God. You’d best make with the magic while I sit here and look for the bone you stole from my legs.”

“Do I make your knees weak, pet?” He turned a devilish smile on her and caged her into her chair.

“You know you do.”

Eyes like emeralds were full of laughter and just the first stirrings of desire when he lowered himself to his knees and began to draw her skirt up her legs. “Perhaps I should assist you with finding your wayward bones before I make with the magic?”

She arched a brow and offered him an inviting smile. “Maybe you should.”

With an excited growl, Loki pounced on his wife.

***

It was over an hour later when they emerged, Lauren bright-eyed and flushed, Loki looking smug and thoroughly relaxed. Her viper had stuck his head out once when Lauren had carefully dropped his satchel onto a nearby table but quickly went back to napping when Loki’s tunic landed on him.

Now a bright, sunshine laden parlour waited beyond the closed doors. The furniture was of the antique variety within Ellie’s home, while the walls between the panels of wainscotting and crown moulding now contained copies of art by some of Midgard’s touted masters. Such paintings as Monet’s Water Lilies, and Van Gogh’s Starry Night, and The Skiff by Renoir a painting Lauren loved so much, she had a poster of it framed on the wall of her suite in the tower.

He'd transformed one entire section of seating into a library containing much of the writings Loki enjoyed - Shakespeare, Byron, Poe, and the complete works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - available for perusal whilst visiting. And the upper section where the heavy golden draperies had hung, now a transparent film of curtains meant to soften the sun, but not block it completely covered the windows. Flowers such as Orchids, Amaryllis, and even a small Magnolia tree bloomed in abundance throughout the room. Even the ornate gold chandeliers were no more, replaced by elegant crystal ones. There was not another place like it in all of Asgard.

Loki had even changed out the floors to wood ones of a herringbone pattern he then overlaid with soft, thick Persian rugs. Some of what she’d asked for were things he’d been unfamiliar with, but when he explained about being able to see her memories if she allowed it, Lauren had agreed without hesitation and opened herself to him, giving him unrestricted access to whatever he wished. He’d only plucked the bits of knowledge required for the transformation from her mind, and left the rest alone.

He led her across the hall to a single door through which there was a smaller room much the same as the previous. “This is what would be called your keeping or retaining room.”

“It’s cozy. Is it soundproof?”

“It is indeed,” he grinned down at her. “What private conversations you wish to have will remain so within the walls of this room. Should we spruce it up as well?”

Lauren shook her head. “I feel like if people are askin’ for an audience, it would be better to have them be comfortable when they speak their peace. If everythin’ is so different in here, they may have a hard time askin’ what they came to ask.”

“How very astute of you, darling. You are becoming a wonderful princess.” He kept growing prouder of her day by day.

She looked up at him with soft eyes and a sweet smile. “Guess Sadie was right. I kinda like this princess thing.”

“My love. If you keep looking at me like that, I will feel the need to christen this room, and the one beyond it as well with your sweet cries.”

“Hush, you.” She swatted playfully at his chest and followed him to another single door set in the wall of her keeping room. “And where does this super secret doorway lead?”

Loki chuckled and pushed it inward. “Not so secret, but it does give access to your office.” It was a room roughly double the size of the one they’d just passed through. Soft pastel colours and ivory furniture had it looking light and airy, and when Lauren smiled, he knew there would be nothing to change in this space either.

“It so pretty!” She hurried toward the desk and poked through piles of blank paper, pens, and all manner of things she would need. Then she held up the cylinder of violet wax. “What’s this for?”

“I will show you after you write your thank you to Clareon.” Loki rounded the desk and plucked a note card from within a shelf containing a multitude of them. “As it is a note of gratitude, you should use a card that can be kept and or displayed like a souvenir. For things like a summons, a letter of condolence, or an answer to a message received, stationary is preferred.” He handed the card to her and watched her frown. “What is it, love?”

“Why are your serpents purple?”

He chuckled and tapped the front of the card. “The violet colour is your royal colour. Mine is green, Thor’s is red for personal missives, but messages sent from the crown are gold. The symbol is mine, as Thor’s is his hammer, but as your place on Yggdrasil is unknown, we haven’t yet set you a seal. For now, you will use mine in our official colour, and when we announce you as an Earth Mother, banners with your chosen image will be made, a seal forged, and new parchment created.”

“For such an advanced society, why y’all don’t use computers and email is beyond me,” she muttered and sat to write out her message to Clareon. “Even your pens remind me of the kind we all used to dip in ink before things like ballpoints came around.”

“You mean this ink?” He nudged the pot toward her.

“Oh, crap.” She thunked her head down on her desk. “I tried calligraphy once, Loki. I sucked at it. Can’t you just magic me a ballpoint?”

“It takes a little practice, but I’ll help.” Moving around her chair, he closed his hand around hers on the pen and dipped it in the ink, showing her how to judge when she had enough, then helping her run through the alphabet on a scrap piece of paper. “As to why we choose to do things this way, it’s to remain connected to our people. Could we have a network of computers through which to send instant messages? Absolutely. But taking the time to sit down and actively write a card or letter shows the receiver the sender put thought and effort into their answer. It also weeds out things of a trivial nature because of the time one must put in to write their message.”

“I get it.” Lauren bit her lip as she tried repeating his actions without his guiding hand. “People can be real disconnected on Earth with email and instant messagin’. It’s why I wrote to Sadie and Gran, Sue Ann and Teddy. It kept me connected when it would have been real easy to lose touch.”

“Quite right, darling.”

“I’d still be better with a ballpoint pen,” she grumbled.

“You’re doing fine, Lauren. Now, write your note. It’s best to address him as Master Goldsmith Clareon. It will stroke the little farts ego.”

Lauren snorted a laugh. “Both you and the twins keep givin’ me the impression he’s a difficult person.”

“He’s a dwarf from Nidavellir. They are all difficult!” Loki huffed. “Careful. If you think you may have picked up too much ink, you can always run the pen over a piece of scrap.”

As soon as she set the tip to the scrap paper she’d been using to practice on; she left behind a large ink blot. “That was close.”

“You’ll be proficient in this in no time.”

The quiet scratch of her pen was the only noise in the room for a few minutes before she sat back and motioned to the card. “Well?”

Loki stroked his hand down the body of the viper who’d slithered up to rest on Lauren’s shoulder, appearing as if he could read when he stared at the paper. “Dear Master Goldsmith Clareon. It is with my deepest sincerity that I thank you for your generous gift. You made it exceptionally difficult to choose from the extraordinary collection you sent until the beautiful diamond drop earrings caught my eye. I shall think fondly of you every time I wear them. Yours…” Loki frowned. “You didn’t finish.”

“I don’t know how to address it. Princess Lauren feels a little strange. Lauren Odinson doesn’t quite do it either, and if I sign it Lauren Annandale, he won’t know who I am. How do you sign yours?”

“Loki, Prince of Asgard, brother of Thor, son of Odin, God of Mischief.” She gaped up at him in mild exasperation. “What?”

“I should have known.” She picked up the pen and bent over the card, then handed it back to him.

“Lauren, Princess of Asgard.” Loki smiled and nodded. “Yes, that will do well. Now, most people would need to blot the ink or sand it before closing the card, but we, my love, have magic.”

“Oh! I know!” She called her magic to her fingers with a speed that astounded him, then breathed a soft, “Bris,” that sent a gentle curl of breeze drying the ink.

“Well done, darling!” he exclaimed, impressed with her reach in logic. “Grab an envelope and add the card. Now, the wax is to seal it closed so if it arrives at its destination cracked, we will know someone intercepted it on route.”

“Couldn’t someone just use magic to lift it without breakin’ it?” she asked.

Loki lit the small wick at the end and added a few drops of the wax to the tip of the closed envelope. “The wax itself has magical properties sealed into it to keep such a thing from happening. Grab that seal.” He motioned to the stamp with the wooden handle. “And press it into the wax. You can rock it a little to get decent definition in the design, just remember not to twist.” When she pulled the seal away, his serpents remained embossed in the wax. “Perfect. Now, lift the letter, turn it over, and speak the name of the person you are sending the letter to aloud. For Clareon, you would say “Clareon the Goldsmith.’”

“Clareon the Goldsmith.” Lauren’s eyes grew round when the words appeared on the front in violet ink. “Wow!”

“Still missing email?” he teased.

“Not at the moment. Now what? Do we give it to someone to deliver?”

“Yes, indeed we do.” Loki made his way to the window and pushed it open. “Raven!” Within seconds one was sitting on the windowsill, croaking curiously. “Your willing messenger, my heart.”

Lauren got quickly to her feet and came closer, her snake once again curled loosely around her neck. “Do I just give it over?”

“It’s best to tell them where they are going, though the letter itself is now spelled to lead them to the receiver. You will also need one of these.” From the jar below the window, Loki plucked the lid and held out a small cracker. “Payment for work.”

She giggled and fed the cracker to the raven. “Can you take this to Clareon the Goldsmith? Please?” The raven bobbed up and down, and gently took the letter in its beak before hopping around and flying away. “Thank you!”

“So polite,” Loki teased.

“Of course. One never knows when a raven is really a God in disguise,” she snickered, lightly stroking the scales of her familiar.

He shook his head in wonder. “By the Norns, pet. What a goddess you will make.”

“It’s all because of you, Loki.” She smiled, lifted up on her toes, and pecked him a soft kiss. “All of this is 'cause of you.”

For the first time in his life, he actually believed that.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: drama

 

* * *

It took Thor longer than he'd expected to expose the root of the crystal. It felt like for every inch he gained more soil poured in to fill the hole. Frustrated though he was, he didn't allow his temper to get the better of him. He knew if he did the crystal would pay the price for his anger. And if this was a test by Mon Moshi - no one knew how sentient the mother crystal was - he didn't want to fail and lose his gift to Sif.

He knew in his heart this was the right choice. Without a shadow of doubt Sif would know, she would see his heart in the gift and know he'd always loved her.

Thor worked tirelessly, his hands and nails darkening as the soil grew damp the deeper he dug. The sun warmed his face and sent sweat dripping from his chin, but he kept on, a steady, careful rhythm, scooping the earth away. When the breeze caused the meadow to sing, he fought the desire to listen, hummed a counterpoint tune, and kept digging.

Suddenly,  the palm-sized crystal shifted. Thor gasped, catching it on the tips of his fingers. Terror filled him, but the fragile rock remained intact. He breathed a sigh of relief, carefully clearing the soil until the pale orange root appeared.

Thor followed the branch of the root along to the thinner stem of the crystal bloom and cupped the “flower's” base in his hand. From his waist, he drew Hogun's knife, pressed its rounded tip into the soil and hooked the stem. The blade within was so sharp he'd severed the crystal from its root before he realized and watched mesmerized as the colour billowed within like rolling clouds of a storm.

He lifted the crystal out of his shadow to let the sunlight play over the surface of all the tiny spires and chuckled. “Perfect.”

Already the soft stone had begun to harden, and Thor carefully packed it into the protective padding of the basket. Once it was secure, such relief filled him, his hands shook. He wondered if his father had ever felt like this when courting his mother. So determined,  yet still so uncertain, but then Frigga had soundly rejected Odin's first gift.

Thor had never seen Odin nervous, but he had to imagine the former King felt the pressure of that second gift. Had Frigga rejected him a second time, well, Thor wouldn't be there stressing over a courting gift. He likely wouldn't have been born.

He dried his damp brow on his sleeve and pushed to his feet with a groan. The time he'd spent on his knees had left him with a stiff back, but even those small aches were worth it.

After tucking the knife back in his belt, Thor bowed to Mon Moshi. “Thank you for your generosity.”

Vibrations and colours danced among the roots. Thor smiled, picked up the basket, and turned to go, only to freeze.

“No one speaks to her.”

The creature had two heads. It appeared she didn't just hunt in the dark after all. “Might I presume you are the one called YipShi?”

She was very much like a lion whose faces were flat with large tusk-like teeth that curled up from her bottom jaw. One head was black, the other gold, while eyes of red watched him unblinking. She was stretched out before the meadow, six toes equipped with claws flexing on all four feet. Her tail curled like that of a lazy cat, but the large stinger that made up the end gave him pause.

All four of her eyes blinked at him in surprise. “You can understand me?”

He gave the creature a courtly bow. It was always good to be polite. “I am Thor, King of Asgard. All-speak is my gift.”

“Fancy. A king,” one head said to the other. “I am Yip. She is Shi. We would very much like to eat you.”

Thor held out his hand. “I would appreciate it if you didn't.”

Her tail slammed into the ground. “That is unfair. You are in our territory. We may eat you if we want,” Shi growled.

“He is very polite,” Yip said. “He spoke to Mon Moshi with great reverence. We could let him go.”

“Hmph.” Shi shook her head. “He is large. He would fill our belly.”

“He is a king. Eating him could have consequences.”

Mjolnir landed in his hand with a gentle thump as the two-headed creature continued to argue with itself. Giving the hammer a spin, Thor avoided the conflict altogether by flying away. A last glance showed neither head had noticed, and he took off down the mountain.

***

After leaving her office, Lauren quietly asked, “Would it be alright to check in on Mektild? I don't want to intrude, but I'd like to make sure she's settlin’ in okay.”

Loki smiled, adoring her compassionate heart. “I'm sure a short visit wouldn't be out of place to see she is comfortable and hear what the physician had to say. An accounting of her injuries will need to be made.”

“Some people are just really horrid, aren't they?” she scowled.

“Very. Fandral should be back soon with the scoundrel. Tomorrow, he will stand for judgement before Thor. You and I will both be required to attend.”

She played nervously with her ring. “Why?”

“I heard her petition as Thor's proxy. He will want my council on the matter, but as you stood in her defence and spoke out on her behalf, he will also wish to know your opinion.”

Lauren took a deep breath and slowly breathed it out. “If it helps get her away from him, I can do it.”

“Of course you can, love.” As they were currently standing in a deserted hallway, Loki cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. “You're magnificent.”

“You flatter me,” she smiled and blushed.

“I speak only the truth. You appeared as my mother today in your regality and words. I was so impressed and so very proud.”

Her blush darkened. “Well, I only said what any decent person would.”

He chuckled and led her down the hall, not bothering to dispute her words. Not everyone had her same kind, gentle, but strong spirit about them. Her moral compass was much clearer than most. She saw the world in lines of right and wrong, but even in her division, Lauren was willing to see the shades of grey. Overall, she would make a decisive voice when and if she chose to speak out.

Loki led her to a stairwell away from the narrow one they'd used earlier. This one wide and as grand as the rest of Asgard. People were out in abundance, abuzz with curiosity about Thor's impromptu visit to Vanaheim, but when they began their descent, the hum of interest shifted. Everyone wanted to know what it meant. Was the princess going to open her parlour to the court?

He chuckled, loving the bit of mystery and mischief that came with the unknown.

“This just does it for you, doesn't it?” Lauren snickered.

“Mm,” he hummed. “Confusing people does delight me.”

She giggled, her hand tightening on his arm. “You're so tricky.”

He bent to whisper near her ear, “It is my specialty, pet.”

Lauren smiled, glowing with amusement. “That it is.”

Loki chuckled as they reached the bottom step and motioned to a page boy leaning against the wall. He scurried closer and bowed deeply. “Where has Selvina housed our guest from this morning? The woman Mektild and her children.”

“On the fourth floor of the guest tower, your highness.”

Loki nodded, dismissing the boy, but Lauren smiled and murmured a quiet, “Thank you.”

“Milady,” he blushed before scurrying off back to his post.

She watched him go. “I wondered why there seemed to be young boys loiterin’ in all the halls.”

“They are often the youngest sons of the courtiers. Being a page gives them the first gleanings of what court life is like. Others are young boys with aspirations toward being a scribe or scholar. They learn about service and how to have patience by being a page.”

“How did he know where Mektild was kept?”

“The device on his wrist both imparts important events as well as gives him the ability to ask a communal question. It is likely Selvina put out a note in regards to the guest being waited on in the tower and requested a boy be set outside the door in case she required anything.” Loki headed for the guest tower, explaining as he went about how everyone from dignitaries to emissaries to personal guests were housed there. The suites were as simple as a pretty room with a bed, to entire apartments like the chambers he shared with Lauren. “I assumed she would place Mektild there, but wasn't sure which floor she would be on.”

“Couldn’t you just ask when we got there?” Lauren wondered.

“I could, but asking now and walking to the tower rather than shifting us there through a portal will allow the page we spoke with to put out the word the prince and princess are on their way to see Mektild. The page at her door will be informed, he will inform her maid, and Mektild will have the time she needs to prepare herself for our arrival.”

Lauren smiled up at him, her eyes full of love. “You’re a kind man when you wanna be.”

“I have my moments,” Loki chuckled. “More and more often it seems.”

“Well, I’m happy for the walk. I swear if you keep bouncin’ me around from here to there I’ll never find my way around.”

He laughed softly as he showed her the way. It was fun for him to watch her discover the castle and the corridors. Her eyes lit up every time they came across an older section where polished metal gave way to ancient stone walls. She walked her fingers over carved columns and doorways, traced the patterns she’d yet to learn in wonder. She was always quick to ask questions of this or that statue, who they were and why they were important enough to have such a thing created. Her inquisitive mind seemed unflagging in its curiosity.

Suddenly, Selvina appeared hurrying toward them her hands clasped together when she stopped. “Your Highness, Princess Lauren. You are on your way to see Mektild?”

“We were,” Loki murmured. “What has happened, Selvina?”

“The girl collapsed not long after I settled her in her suite. When the physician came and examined her, he found she was exhausted from her ordeal and ordered her to remain sedated for the next twelve hours. I’ve got two of the maids looking after the wee ones. Both are well, though her babe appears to have caught a sniffle.”

“The physician looked at the children as well?” Loki asked.

Selvina nodded. “He did, milord. Both are unharmed from their ordeal, besides the sniffles.”

“Hm.” Loki hummed his understanding. “Whatever Mektild needs for herself or her children, she will have while she remains a guest of the court. See it done, Selvina.”

“Of course, Highness.” Selvina curtsied and made to walk away only for Lauren to stop her.

“Selvina? Is there a head cook?” she asked.

“There are twelve, milady. I oversee them, they oversee their underlings, and together we get the great feasts of Asgard on the table on time,” Selvina said proudly.

Lauren smiled. “Would you pass on my compliments? I’ve rarely eaten such wonderful feasts as what I’ve had here.”

More pride straightened Selvina’s spine. “I will tell them tonight! They will be overjoyed to know it.”

“Tomorrow when Lauren opens her parlour, tea will be required, along with a selection of sweets. You’d best add a cask of mead and one of the Minwarie’s delightful white, that spring floral wine with the name no one can pronounce.”

Selvina chuckled but nodded her agreement. “I will see the kitchen sends only the best.”

“Nothin’ too heavy. I wouldn’t want the children spoilin’ their appetites for lunch,” Lauren added.

“Something with an air of summer too it, perhaps? Light and fruit based?” Selvin suggested.

“Perfect,” Lauren agreed.

“Wonderful! I shall see it all delivered and set up myself.”

Loki chuckled and bent a little toward Selvina. “You may want to take a look at Lauren’s parlour to be properly prepared. My darling wife has made a few changes, but everything may be set up along the wall.”

She narrowed her eyes at him before murmuring, “What have you done now, Prince of Mischief?”

“You will see, my dear Selvina. You will see. But it is meant to be a surprise, so I will ask you not to allow others to accompany your snooping.”

Selvina scoffed a disgruntled huff. “Snooping is part and partial of my job, my prince, or I would be a terrible housekeeper!” She flounced off in a flurry of fluttering skirts, grumbling about smart-mouthed prince’s.

A small giggle, quickly smothered, had him glancing at Lauren whose hand hit her smile. “She’s so feisty!”

He chuckled when she could no longer contain her giggles. “That she is, darling. Well, it appears we have time on our hands before dinner.” He moved closer and closed his arms around her waist. “Whatever shall we do with ourselves?” he purred.

“I dunno,” she said coyly. “It’s such a big place. Maybe you should show me around some more.”

“Or maybe I should take you back to our chambers and lick every inch of your skin,” he whispered against her ear.

“You, sir, are insatiable.” She lightly smacked his chest then pulled away to sashay down the hall. A few steps from him she looked back over her shoulder. “Well? Are you comin’?”

Loki took three long strides and swept her up, setting Lauren laughing in high melodious giggles that drew the eyes and smiles of many a courtier before he stepped through a portal and into the outer room of their chambers. She was still laughing when he set her down.

“Highness, Princess!” the twins curtsied, their smiles indulgent.

The scent hit Loki shortly thereafter and had him looking up and arching a brow. “Now, where did those come from?”

Lauren followed his gaze after sniffing delicately. “Oh, how pretty!” She pulled away to cross the room and touch the blossom of a large red rose. Three urns of cut flowers had been delivered, all roses, one red, one white, one pink. “They smell divine!”

Loki frowned at the twins. “Where did they come from?”

“They were delivered earlier. The messenger said they were a gift from the All-Father to his new daughter,” Anneke beamed with Anitra nodding her agreement.

“They’re stunnin’. I’ll have to thank him at dinner.” They’d been placed around the seating area with the red ones next to the chair Lauren sat on to admire them better. “I never thought he’d send me flowers though. When we talked in the garden, he said how much he preferred admirin’ the blooms in nature, and I agreed with him.”

A skitter of fear tickled Loki’s spine, followed swiftly by the foreknowledge of something about to go terribly wrong. “Lauren… get away from the urn.”

The words barely cleared his teeth when it crawled out of the flowers inches from her hand. She gasped in shock at the spider’s unfolding legs and clicking fangs. It hissed at her, sitting back on its legs to launch itself at his wife when a second hiss came, and her viper struck, straight up through the bouquet, snapping his long fangs into the spider’s abdomen. The dying arachnid gave a shriek Loki hadn’t know they could make, but he hadn’t the time to analyze that when two more of the creatures pushed their way out of the other urns.

Screams erupted from the twins.

Loki snapped his hands out, shields forming around both pots to contain the arachnids while Peaches slithered out of the third with his prize and disappeared beneath Lauren’s chair. Loki snatched the third urn away from her, worried there would be a second spider, but it appeared each only had one. Two sharp cracks of magic saw both remaining arachnids dead, legs curling, their sickly green ichor dripping over the petals.

The door to their chambers slammed open as the guards on duty beyond it rushed in. They stumbled to a stop, horror written on their faces.

“Get these out of here!” Loki snapped, slicing his hands down to stuff the roses and spiders inside the urns.

The men hurried forward, each grabbing an urn and sharing the third between them. “Would you have us dispose of them, Highness?”

“Take them to my laboratory.”

“Yes, Prince.”

“Were you two on duty when they arrived?” he bit out angrily.

They bowed their heads. “Yes, Highness.”

“You will report to Commander Joran. Tell him of your failing. You are _never_ to guard my door again.” Both flinched, but at this moment Loki cared nothing for their feelings or what may become of their futures in Asgard's service. All he cared for was they’d let the creatures in. In to his room where they had come far too close to his wife.

“Yes, your Highness.” They left, and Anitra hurried to shut the door.

Loki turned toward Lauren, shaking and gripping the seat beneath her. “I… I don’t do well… with sp-spiders.”

He went to her and gathered her into his arms. “You’re alright, my heart. You’re alright.”

She curled up small, her whole body shaking, hands tucked into her chest. “So big. I didn’t know Asgard had great big sp-spiders.”

“We don’t, love. Those are not from here, I promise.”

Big tears tipped down her face. “I swear, Loki. Bucky has to kill spiders for me. I can’t deal with spiders.”

He looked down and stroked her pale cheek and tears. “We have the standard small spiders, but they do not tend to find their way into the palace, love. I promise. Those are from a place far from here. Such creatures are rare and not allowed for import. I do not know where they came from, but I will find out.”

She gave a quiet sob and tucked her face against him, her tears wetting his neck. “Did someone… try to kill me… again?”

He closed his eyes and turned his face down beside hers. “I will find out who did this. I swear it.” Her broken cries pierced his heart. A quiet meow came from the floor; then claws were pricking his leg as her kitten climbed up to worm and wiggle his way into Lauren’s lap. His very loud purr began as soon as he was pressed up against his belly.

Loki looked up at the twins, pale and shaking across from them. “You will accept no more deliveries to this room. Anything sent as a gift will be placed in a quarantine room and thoroughly examined.”

“Yes, your Highness,” they whispered, well aware of what could have happened.

“The messenger who brought the urns, was he known to you?”

Anneke nodded. “It was Kal. He’s worked here for years. He brought the previous gifts, too, and was thrilled about getting to do so for Lady Lauren.”

He knew Kal. The man was simple, had been rendered so when he’d taken a blow from a rock to the head on a climbing expedition as a young man. He worked in the palace, taking messages around when one didn’t want to use a raven, or bringing deliveries because though he had not the capacity for more complicated work, he had every room in the palace memorized. Questioning him likely would do little good, but Loki would need to try.

Both girls stiffened suddenly, the same time he felt the body curl around his ankle and begin to climb his leg. “Do not scream,” Loki warned the twins.

“But… but… v-viper!” Anitra squeaked.

Lauren shifted enough to scratch Socks between the ears, then held down her hand for Peaches to wrap around her arm. Loki wasn’t sure she noticed the bulge in the snake's belly where the spider now resided but wasn’t foolish enough to ask.

He didn’t try to climb up and wrap around her throat as he usually did but stopped to flick a forked tongue over the kitten who eyed him warily though Socks’ purr never faltered.

“No biting,” he muttered to the snake before turning his attention back to the twins. “He is Peaches, and he belongs to Lauren. We believe your lady is becoming an Earth Mother thought that is not news for public gossip.”

Their mouths fell open in shock. They blinked, turned to stare at each other, looked back at Lauren and closed their mouths. Then excited smiles spread.

“Well, that makes much sense!” Anitra said.

“A viper as a familiar.” Anneke nodded. “Yes. A fitting companion.”

“And quite adept. He took out the spider so fast.”

“And as the wife of Prince Loki, a snake is just perfect.”

The twins chattered, their excited banter helping slow the pounding of Lauren’s heart and the shaking which hadn’t ended. “You’re alright, sweet,” he whispered against her cheek.

“I froze. It was so big and ugly, and I froze up.”

“Darling, we all have fears, and the Repsheer are quite frightening. Don’t fret over it.”

She quivered and breathed out heavily against his throat. “If you and Peaches hadn’t been here… I wouldn’t have been able to stop them. I don’t like knowin’ that.”

“Lauren,” he sighed. “You don’t know that. You have enough understanding of magic to use it defensively, but I can teach you some of what it means to handle fire if you wish.” Before she could answer, pounding feet came to a halt at the doors which were swiftly pushed inward.

“Lauren!” Sif ran inside, Volstagg hot on her heels. “Loki! We heard there was an incident! Someone said they thought Repsheer were involved?"

Lauren shuddered all over again. “Even the name is horrid.” She sat up and wiped her face with her sleeve.

“I know, darling. They are vile creatures.” Her viper hissed and gave a soft belch, but Loki didn’t think Lauren would want to know that the snake thought they were delicious.

Both warriors skidded to a stop, gazes locked on the black as night viper curled lovingly around Lauren’s arm when he shifted to slide his head over the back of her hand. Lauren smiled at Peaches and stroked his scales. “Thank you for savin’ me.” Then she picked Socks up with her opposite hand and brought the kitten up to her face. “And for the comfort.” She rubbed noses with the kitten.

“Lady Lauren, not to be… obtuse, but you are petting a viper,” Volstagg said, slowly lowering to a chair.

“Peaches is Lauren’s first familiar. He joined us in the garden earlier today,” Loki explained.

Sif arched a brow but lowered to a seat beside Volstagg. “Tell us what you know.”

“Three urns of roses were delivered in my Father’s name. One Repsheer crawled out of each,” Loki bit out, still angry.

“But only when Lady Lauren was near,” Anneke offered. “Both Anitra and I handled the flowers,” she shuddered, “and nothing happened.” She and Anitra made their way to the sideboard where wine and mead sat waiting and returned with glasses and jugs of both. They offered Lauren a glass of her favourite red. She took it with only a slight quiver before they filled cups with the others preferred beverages.

Loki ground his teeth together. Someone had set the Repsheer to hunt Lauren, he just didn’t yet know how. “They are a banned creature on Asgard! I do not know how they came to be here. Here of all places!” He shook his head when Anitra offered him a drink. It would likely freeze in his fist with how angry he was.

“Banned to all but the Scholars of Exobiology at the University,” Sif said. “They have access to all kinds of dangerous creatures for their studies.”

He hadn’t thought of that. “Who is the head of that department?”

“Trinian Dagmard. He is of Talus Seven.”

“Talus Seven?” Loki frowned at Volstagg. “What is he doing here?”

“What’s Talus Seven? Or… where?” Lauren asked, the colour finally beginning to return to her face.

“Talus Seven is a group of nine worlds. They are very restricted to outsiders and few if any ever leave their worlds. That he is here and head of the Exobiology studies is quite unheard of. Did Thor have something to do with that?” It would be like his brother to offer this apparently bright mind a place where he could study with other like-minded individuals as well as the best of the best in technology.

Sif nodded. “He did, but only after Trinian arrived here on a Loxarcus freighter. Thor thought any Talian who would subject himself to such a trip to arrive here seeking asylum deserved a chance at something better. Trinian made an impression very quickly.”

“I gathered. Asylum?”

“Persecuted for his continued desire to experience other worlds and species.”

“Hm.” Loki nodded slowly, then, with a snap of his fingers, a letter appeared with a square cracker beneath his thumb. “Anitra, dear. Post this for me would you?” She smiled as she took it from him and hurried toward the balcony doors where she exited, and he listened to her call for a raven. “We will see if this Trinian knows where all his Repsheer’s are.”

“Thor will not be pleased when he returns,” Volstagg murmured.

Sif gave a minute shudder. “I am more concerned with Odin’s reaction when he finds it was a gift sent in his name.”

Some of Loki’s anger waned. Odin’s rage was a legendary thing. “Yes. Father will be quite… upset.”

Lauren reached for Loki's hand. “He has to know I don’t think he had anythin’ to do with this.”

“Of course, darling. Odin adores you. He will be quite cross that someone thought to do something so presumptuous. This was very bold, sending the gift in his name.” Loki glanced at the two warriors and watched them both wince.

As if speaking of him had summoned him, the doors to their outer chambers burst inward on a gust of wind. Two fat ravens flew in on the breeze, followed by two bristled wolves who stalked through the opening, fangs bared with his father steps behind packing Gungnir.

“Who did it!” Odin roared, anger setting his face in hard lines.

Lauren startled and upset her glass, sending it smashing to the ground and spreading wine in a red stain over her skirt. “Dammit all to hell!” she snapped, her nerves clearly frayed to breaking. “Why do y’all feel it necessary to bellow every damn thing? Thor yells. Odin yells. Can y’all not _once_ walk in a room and request the details like a reasonable person?”

The wolves and Odin stopped in their tracks, then when the viper wrapped around her arm turned his head and hissed loudly - an action her kitten mimicked most amusingly - all three pulled back at the same time.

“Spiders crawlin’ outta roses.” She shuddered in disgust. “Finally calm my heart down only to have y’all storm in here like some Crusader knights or some such nonsense, makin’ me spill good wine.” Lauren stood suddenly, her kitten clutched to her chest. “Please excuse me.” Without a further word, she walked into the bedroom where the door swung shut behind her.

Every eye in the room turned his way. “She doesn’t do well with spiders,” he explained, motioning to Anneke and Anitra to go with her. “Take this.” Loki held out a glass of Elven wine as he removed the shards and spill with a flick of fingers. “Make sure she doesn’t drown in the bath,” he chuckled softly, but when Anneke bent to take the glass, he murmured, “Take care of her.”

The girl smiled. “Always, Highness.” The twins rushed after Lauren.

Loki waited until the door shut before rising to his feet to glare at his father. “Must you be so boorish?”

The look Odin shot him once would have sent him cowering but no more. “A second attack comes against your wife. How are you not tearing down the walls!”

Loki moved so quickly he was standing before Odin in a blink, hand wrapped around Gungnir, green fire flowing over the spear until it licked around Odin’s gauntlet-covered fist, the only thing protecting his father from Loki’s rage. “You think I’m not angry? _I am incised_ ! She is my Ástvinur, an Earth Mother in bloom, and they send Repsheer after her!” He shoved the spear and made his father take a step back. “When I find the person or people responsible for this… _unforgivable act_ nothing will save them!” He stepped back away from his father and turned to face the room where Lauren was even now struggling to settle herself. “But for all Lauren reminds me of Frigga, she is not Mother. She is not a warrior who breathes battle as the rest of us do. Typical Asgardian reactions, those of rage and yelling upset her. I will not further her upset by reacting in a way I know does nothing to ease her.”

When he looked back at Odin, his father appeared contrite. “I was angry they would dare use my name to accomplish this action.”

“You allowed the insult you’ve been given to become more important than the trauma my wife has suffered? How dare you.” Sharp inhales came from Sif and Volstagg, neither wishing to draw attention to themselves as he and Odin squared off.

Odin stiffened, then sagged. “You are right. Is Lauren alright?”

Loki relaxed with a sigh. “Frightened, unhappy, and very shaken. They found what I believe is Lauren’s one weakness. I have never seen her react to something as she did the Repsheer.” He scrubbed his hand over his mouth. “They terrified her. Her fear was so strong, my blood froze. If not for her familiar, the outcome could have been much worse.”

“A viper for a familiar,” Odin chuckled softly. “How fitting.”

“Yes. So it would seem.”

“If the Repsheer had bitten her,” Sif asked, apparently feeling free to reenter the conversation, “how bad would it have been?”

“Death,” Loki whispered. “Painful death. There is no known antidote to a Repsheer bite.”

***

Thor landed beside Hogan who was fidgeting at the bottom of the hill. “Were you worried, old friend?”

Hogun huffed and crossed his arms. “When you hammer flies off suddenly? Yes. Had I know it was because you were too lazy to walk down the mountain, I would not have been concerned. So? Were you successful?”

Thor held up the basket. “Very.”

“Excellent.” Hogun turned toward his horse. “Let us be away. It grows late, and I desire to be away from here before shadows fall over the mountain.”

“As do I.” Thor checked the saddle of his mount, secured the basket to it, and hooked Mjolnir to his waist before climbing aboard. They headed into the forest at a comfortable clip.

“How did you find Mon Moshi?”

“Beautiful.” Thor chuckled softly and shook his head. “And far more… aware than I expected.”

“Mm,” Hogun nodded. “The mother crystal is best treated with respect.”

“She led me to a perfect crystal for Sif. Now I need only return to Asgard and present it.” He rubbed his sweaty palm against his thigh. “Should I be this nervous?”

“Yes,” snickered Hogun. “I would be upset if you weren’t.”

“And why is that?”

Hogun cast him a grim look. “Women have always been too easy for you. They have never been a challenge. Sif is a challenge. That you are nervous about it means it is important to you.”

Thor made to respond, agree how vital he found her when the crashing of a large body and an angry snarl had both he and Hogun jerking their mounts around in surprise. The YipShi stood angry, tail whipping, on the path at their rear.

“Ah, damn,” Thor muttered, unhooking Mjolnir from his hip.

“You were to let us eat you!” Shi snapped.

Thor leapt from the back of his mount. “Hogun, take the horses and go.”

“My King…” Hogun’s sword was already in his hand.

“This is not the first time we have met. I had hoped to avoid the fight. Go,” he growled at Hogun.

“But, my king-”

“I will not lose my gift to Sif! Now go!” he bellowed. Thor swung his hammer and sent it sailing into the body of the YipShi, sending it and the creature slamming into the rock face of the mountain.

Hogan grabbed the trailing reins of Thor’s mount and spurred his to a gallop.

Once he knew Hogun was away, Thor focused on the YipShi kicking and struggling, stuck beneath Mjolnir. “Now, I was prepared to walk away, but if it’s a fight you want, you shall have it.” He held out his hand and called his hammer back.

The YipShi jumped to her feet, tail thrashing back and forth before the stinger stabbed into the ground. “That hurt.”

“It will hurt more if you continue in this way. Go back to your mountain cave.”

She dug her claws into the earth leaving deep furrows. Then her tail shot out, that stinger coming right for him. Thor smacked it away with his hammer and leapt forward to plow his fist into Shi’s face and his elbow into Yip’s. Two blows from the hammer followed, and she was on her back.

“Now, are we done here or should I continue?” Thor asked. Shi’s eyes had crossed while Yip was whimpering, but when her tail came at him again, Thor snatched it out of the air and held it above him. He gave her another tap on the nose with Mjolnir. “Bad, bad kitty.” Thor hopped down with her tail still gripped in his hand. “It is time for you to return home. Allow me to assist you.”

Mjolnir began to spin in his hand before he launched them off the ground, dragging the feline type creature in the air with him. There he swung the cat twice in a circle, and released her, sending the YipShi flying through the air toward the peak of the mountain. He was careful in his trajectory, not wanting to damage any of Mon Moshi's Crystal's, and made sure the creature sailed straight through the opening of her cave.

“Remember this lesson should you try to eat someone else,” Thor called after her. “Not all those who are smaller are easy to eat!”

With a chuckle, he flew after Hogun, catching up at the outskirts of the forest, landing lightly on the back of his horse. “Once more I find you twitching with anxiety. I assure you I had it covered,” Thor said as he flipped Mjolnir in his grip.

“Did you kill her?” Thor shook his head, setting Hogun nodding like a wise sage before the flat of his sword lashed out and slapped Thor in the back of the head. “Next time you cross paths with a dangerous creature, you tell me when you return so I am not caught unaware again!”

“Ouch! Dammit, Hogun! She spent so much time arguing with herself I left. It was hardly even a confrontation.” Thor rubbed the back of his head. “Even that was hardly a fight.”

Hogun huffed. “So says the God.”

“A God who needs to get home.” They rode into a clearing not far from Hogun's village, and Thor drew his mount to a stop. “Forgive me for abandoning you, my friend, but I am anxious to return home.”

Hogun cracked a smile. “I understand, my king. I shall return soon.”

Thor removed the basket from his saddle and walked a little way away to look up at the sky. “Heimdall! Bring me home.” As the Bifröst opened, he wondered what trouble Loki had found while Thor had been away.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: none

* * *

Sara cracked the door and peered out into the hallway. The shouting was getting louder. She shut the door and turned to see Benny sucking his thumb, his opposite arm wrapped around Usun's neck.

“Don't let mama catch you,” she warned, crawling up on the bed with them.

“Won't,” Benny murmured. “Sawa? I miss home.”

“Me too,” she whispered, curling up against Usun's side. It was nice to have a furry friend who didn't make her eyes itch or nose run. “I miss the Shield people. They didn't let mama drink so much.”

Benny's thumb slid from his mouth. “And they took us outside.”

“I wish Miss Maria was here.”

“I want Aunt Lu.” Tears filled Benny's eyes.

“And Mr. Loki,” Sara whispered, playing with her pendant.

“When can we go home, Sara?”

“I don't know, Benny. I don't know.”

Outside their room, something smashed and shattered. Sara slipped off the bed as the screaming escalated and locked the door. It would anger her mama, but it would also keep her out until the drink put her to sleep. As long as Sara unlocked it before her mother woke up, she wouldn't remember it had been locked in the first place.

As she returned to the bed, she picked up their favourite book. No, she couldn't read all the words yet, but she knew the story well enough to make it up if she had to. “Let's have a story. They'll get tired of screamin’ at each other eventually.”

It had been like this since the Marshmallow people had taken over for the Shield people. The new policemen didn't stop them when her parents started yelling and saying mean things. They didn't make sure her mama remembered to feed them, though they did see the small house stocked with food. Sara only had to wait till they both went to sleep before she snuck out and got herself and Benny something to eat.

Usun's ears pricked, then he was on his feet, moving to the end of the bed she shared with Benny and Sara realized the yelling had stopped. She scrambled onto the bed and reached for Benny who cuddled close, big tears streaming silently down his cheeks.

The doorknob rattled. “Sara Marie! You open this door right now!” Her mother’s fist banged loudly against the wood.

She only opened the book and quietly began to read to Benny even as Usun growled at the door.

***

Heimdall greeted Thor when he came through the gate with a tight grip on his arm. “My king. I see you were successful in your quest.”

“Spying, Heimdall? I thought you gave that up after the princess scolded you,” Thor chuckled and tried to pull away, but Heimdall refused to release him.

“Thor, there was an incident with the princess.”

The look on Heimdall’s face warned him it was serious. “Is she alright?”

“Shaken but safe. Someone sent her a gift. Roses… and Repsheer.”

Thor nearly dropped the basket. “What?” he whispered.

“They sent the gift in your Father’s name.”

“Shit!” Thor hissed and turned to go, only to find himself still contained by the hand of the guardian. “What more could there be, Heimdall?”

“It’s the children.”

“Lauren’s children?” Fear clutched his heart.

“They are well for the moment, but things are escalating. I am concerned there will be violence and there will be no one there to stop it.”

“Show me.” Thor moved up beside him to peer out the gate at the stars. Then his sight shifted, and it was not the galaxy he was seeing but the interior bedroom of a small home where Sara sat reading to a silently crying Benny while Usun stood bristled and ready at the end of their bed. The room was tiny, a bed barely big enough for one adult sat against the drab wall. Everything was brown and ugly, the only bright spots of colour the children’s toys.

Through the door, he could see Maribeth screaming, banging and kicking while her husband stood at the end of the hall laughing, a glass of booze in his hand.

Thor shook his head as the Observatory reappeared. “This is unacceptable. Where are the ones meant to be guarding them?”

“These… United States Marshals are overworked and underpaid. They are now watching the house from the exterior to avoid dealing with the husband and wife.”

“Odin’s beard!” Thor hissed and paced away. “We must do something. They cannot be kept in that state, and after this last attempt on Lauren’s life, I cannot further burden Loki with this.”

“I… have an idea if you are interested.”

Thor looked up. “Always, Heimdall.”

A smile curled the dark guardian’s lips. “It is a plan I think Loki would approve of.”

***

Lauren set Socks down on the bed and let Peaches slide from her arm to a pile beside him. “Y’all need to be nice to each other cause I can’t deal with it if you’re not. Not right now.” She swiped at the tear tracking down her cheek and went into the bathroom where she dampened a cloth and began rubbing at the wine stain on the front of her dress.

But she couldn’t get the image of the Repsheer out of her head, and her hand shook so hard she finally set the cloth on the counter and took deep breaths to keep from sobbing. The long spindly legs, the red eyes, and the fangs, she couldn’t get them out of her mind and pressed her knuckles to her mouth to keep the tears at bay.

“Oh, lady!”

Lauren snuffled hard and scrubbed the heel of her hand over her face. “I’m fine.”

“You’ve had a terrible fright. You’re not fine.” Anitra took her by the elbow and led Lauren to the padded bench. “But we will help you be fine. Come, my lady. We’ll get you out of those soiled clothes and into the bath. Then help you relax.”

“And the prince sent this.” Anneke appeared with the glass of Elven wine.

Lauren gave a watery laugh and slumped down on the bench. “He’s pretty cute when he wants to be.” Anneke handed her the glass and Lauren took a grateful sip. She sat there and let the twins fuss over her, savouring the mouthful of wine. They stripped the coat from her and encouraged her to her feet where they worked to loosen the criss-cross of ties down her back.

“A truly beautiful dress,” Anitra sighed. “What a pretty colour and pattern.”

Anneke hummed her agreement. “And don’t worry. We’ll see that stain comes right out.”

Lauren sighed and rolled her eyes. “If some people didn’t insist on yellin’ every damn thing I wouldn’t have spilled on it the first place.”

They giggled softly. “Well, it is the Asgardian way. They are quick to bellow and bluster.”

She switched hands with the wine while the twins stripped her of her dress. “It's a foolish way. What good is yellin’? All it does is put everyone in a nasty temper, hurts the ears, and raises the blood pressure." She thought nothing of it when the twins had her step out of the dress and her shoes, and crossed the tiles naked to descend into the bath.

Lauren didn't notice the amused glance the twins exchanged at her lack of undergarments. The ones that had disappeared during Loki's foray beneath her skirts in the parlour.

Setting the wine at the edge of the pool, Lauren pushed off and swam beneath the water to enjoy the heat. When she popped back up, she noticed Anneke adding a bowl of what looked like cream to the water. It instantly turned the water white and filled the room with her scent.

“I noticed Lady Serina was sporting a new hairstyle when you visited the court today,” the twin said, smugly eyeing Lauren.

“I wonder how much effort her stylist put in to turn her brown hair blonde?” Anitra snickered.

Lauren swam closer. “I'm not sure I've met her.”

“She's married to a minor Lord. It is doubtful at this point.” Anitra motioned her closer. “Your hair is changing. It’s lovely. I'm not at all surprised the women are beginning to emulate you.”

“There were quite a few more butterflies at court. It was far less drab than it has been,” Anneke agreed.

“Butterflies?” Lauren murmured. “And what do you mean my hair is changin’?”

“We said the court was full of browns and blacks, but with your arrival, colour is beginning to return. Lady Anna certainly didn't waste time putting off her plain gowns and returning to a pastel palette.

Lauren sipped from her glass and leaned her head back into Anitra's hands. “Lady Anna is an uppity bitch.” Both girls broke out in giggles. “Oh, my. Forgive me. This wine loosens my tongue, but after how she carried on in the barn today,” she waved her free hand, “I stand by my statement.”

“The prince did warn me not to let you drown,” Anneke chuckled.

Anitra giggled. “As for your hair, my lady, when you came to Asgard, it was like ripe wheat, beautiful and golden, but as it grows with your changing powers, it too changes. What was once wheat, now has strands of antique gold, but mostly it is this stunning white blonde.”

She drew a length out and around so Lauren could see it. “Oh! We call that platinum on Earth. My mother pays a fortune to have that done, but you're sayin’ it's just… happenin’?”

“It is part of becoming a Goddess. You change to fill your role. And are not your Midgardian gods and goddesses the most handsome and beautiful?”

“I suppose most are.” At least those she remembered from high school mythology.

“Earth Mothers are said to be quite lovely. They harmonize with nature, and nature is beautiful. Even at its wildest, nature is extraordinary.”

Lauren sighed when Anitra began working a cream through her hair Lauren knew smoothed her strands. “Tell me about Earth Mothers?”

“They are some of our most powerful goddesses but have such kind spirits we know we are blessed as a people to have an Earth Mother amongst us. It is said flowers bloom where they walk, turning their faces toward the goddess while ignoring the sun. Animals come to pay their respects, and even the fiercest creature will lay their head in her lap.”

“So… what was that with the Repsheer?”

“I'm sorry, milady. We're not the ones to ask about them. Those... things are not of Asgard.”

Lauren looked up when Anneke gave a startled yelp. It appeared Peaches had grown tired of staying in the bedroom. “It really is alright. He's quite safe to those people who are close to me.” He slithered closer to drop his nose down by the water and flick out his tongue. “Silly snake. I don't think you want to be drinkin' that. Anneke could you get him a bowl of clean water?”

“Of course.” She filled it at the sink and returned, a little shaky, to set the bowl down before the viper.

“He really won't hurt you. I swear. He and Loki made a deal. Peaches gets to stay as long as he only bites people who try to hurt me. And as you two are both my friends and important to me, he wouldn't do that, would you?”

The viper flicked his tongue out at Anneke, then stuck his nose in the bowl.

“He's pretty, once you get past the fear part,” Anitra said.

“That he is,” Lauren smiled. It grew wider when her kitten scampered in moments later and added his nose to the snake's bowl. Then Anitra began to massage her fingers over Lauren's scalp, and she sighed in bliss. “Mm, that's the good stuff.”

“What would you like us to do about dinner?” Anitra asked as she worked.

“Dinner?”

“No one will fault you if you decide to forgo dining with the others tonight,” Anneke said from somewhere behind her. “You were attacked. Taking an evening alone isn't unheard of.”

Lauren frowned. “I would fault me. I won't be reduced to cowerin’ in my room because someone doesn't like me or want me here. I won't be bullied. I'm here. I'm invested. I'm all in. I highly doubt Frigga would have let anyone see her flinch and I won't either.”

“But, milady, no one expects you to be like the late queen.”

She tilted her head back to look at the maid working on her hair. “I know.”

A slow smile spread across Anitra's face. “Every time I think I could not like you more, you go and say something like that.”

Lauren smiled and drank the last of the wine. “I will need y'alls help tonight. I'm gonna walk in that hall on Loki's arm with my head high. While I love everythin’ y'all have put me in, tonight I need a dress that speaks strength. One that says, I'm here, and it will take more than spiders in roses to get rid of me.”

Anitra's smile turned hard. “I know just the one.”

“Excellent. Tonight they'll see what a southern woman's spine looks like. I won't be made to fear livin’ in my own home.” And when Loki taught her to work fire, she'd make damn sure to use it if big, icky spiders appeared in the future.

***

Loki was moments away from kicking his father out when Thor arrived. Volstagg and Sif were running interference, but if Odin insisted on announcing Lauren as an Earth Mother one more time, Loki would find a way to set his own wolves on him.

As it was Freki had joined Loki on the couch, the wolf's head in his lap demanding Loki scratch his ears. The creatures had never paid him much attention before Lauren's arrival, but now it felt as if he'd been accepted as part of the pack. Somehow he'd mated the alpha female, granting him a position of authority over the wolves he'd never known he'd want.

“Loki, how is Lauren?” Thor asked, his strides carrying him across the room.

Sif and Volstagg came to their feet with his arrival. Loki didn't bother. “She will be fine. Frightened, but recovering. I assume Heimdall told you?”

“I was barely through the gate. Do you have any idea who did it?” Thor eyed the wolf, then sat in a chair beside their father.

“I will when I have a moment to look at the _gift_ in greater detail. And you, brother? Your trip was successful?”

“Very,” Thor smirked and avoided looking at Sif.

“You two sit here at ease while your wife and your sister were attacked. It's disgraceful!” Odin huffed.

“Father, do shut up,” Loki sighed. “I will investigate the urns later. Until that time, what good is pitching a fit with a tail on it when it will do nothing but rile the keep, anger the people, and get us no closer to the culprit.”

“A fit with a tail on it?” Sif snickered.

Loki waved a dismissive hand. “One of Lauren's many charming southernisms.”

Odin turned to Thor. “Thor, talk some sense into your foolish brother. The people need to be made aware of what Lauren is becoming. If they knew, they would never try to harm her.”

“She isn't ready,” Thor frowned. “Why would you insist on something that will only put more pressure on her? They have barely been home a week, married less than that. No. We will take precautions. She will be given guards to watch over her when she is teaching and when Loki is not with her.”

“Ugh!” Odin threw up his hand and climbed to his feet. “You spend too much time on Midgard! What happened to the warrior sons I raised?”

Thor arched an amused brow. “Did you not once deny me the crown for being brash and too quick to anger?”

“Bah!” Odin huffed and stalked away, whistling as he went for the wolves that scurried to follow and the ravens who flew out the door before it swung shut.

“He will calm by dinner,” Thor chuckled.

“He took this news hard. He looks on Lauren with the doting eyes of a proud father. I too would be angered beyond words if someone sent such a “gift” in my name to one of my children,” Volstagg said.

“Speaking of,” Loki murmured, “Lauren will be opening her parlour tomorrow. Daven and your daughters are invited, of course.”

“Wonderful!” Volstagg grinned. “Hedda hasn't stopped talking about Lady Lauren said this and Lady Lauren did that. It was highly amusing, though I hear Hedda was scolded rather soundly.”

“Mm. Twice,” Loki snickered.

“Now that she didn't tell us,” Volstagg frowned.

“A young girl's honest mistakes. Lauren has strict rules, but I doubt Hedda will make them again.”

“Still,” Volstagg got to his feet, “she should have told us the truth. I will speak with my wife about it before dinner. Will you attend?”

Loki cast a glance at the door to his room and sighed. “I-” It swung open revealing a smiling Anneke.

“Lady Lauren bid me ask you to make something extra special for Lady Sif tonight. The princess is most keen to make an impression at dinner.” Anneke curtsied and the door shut, but not before Loki caught the wicked gleam of excited pride in her eyes.

“It appears we will be in attendance,” Loki snickered. “And making a statement.”

“Lauren has a spine of steel. This surprises me not at all,” Sif chuckled.

Volstagg laughed and wagged a finger at Sif. “You are wearing off on her I think, dear Sif. I must away. Daven will have me by the ear if I do not prepare her for tonight and tomorrow. My king.” He bowed to Thor. “Prince.” And Loki.

They watched him go, pulling the door shut behind him before Loki looked expectantly at Thor. It appeared nerves tied his tongue, prompting Loki to rise and hold out his hand for Sif. “Darling,” he flicked his fingers toward the bedroom, “I have left your gown on the couch in Lauren’s closet. Please.” He helped her to her feet and encouraged her toward the opposite door.

“Why do I feel like you are conspiring in some fashion?” she asked, peering suspiciously at them both.

“Because we are my dear Sif,” Loki chuckled and sent her on her way. When the bedroom door closed, he turned on Thor. “Well?”

“It’s perfect.” Thor lurched to his feet and grabbed Loki in a hug that lifted him off of his. “Perfect!”

“Put me down, you big oaf!” Loki chuckled. “May I see it?”

Thor plopped him down on his feet. “I left it in a chest set beneath Mjolnir. Can you?”

He wiggled his fingers, and Loki shook his head. “You could just ask for a portal, brother.” Loki waved a hand and opened one directly into Thor’s suite. Thor was through and back in seconds, Mjolnir in one hand, the chest in the other. The hammer fell with a thud as Thor’s smile grew wider.

“Mon Moshi was most giving.” He lifted the lid and Loki inhaled in awe.

“Brother…”

“I see you are as amazed as I was.”

“Will you present her with it tonight?” Loki asked.

Thor nodded. “I would ask you and Lauren to stand witness to the presentation.”

“We would be honoured.” Loki tilted his head to the side. “Might I make a suggestion?”

“Of course, Loki.”

“Though she rarely shows it, Sif has a love for the finer things. Things most would consider too… girly for her. While the gift is important, so too is its packaging.” The plain, ebony wood chest would not do the gift justice to Loki’s way of thinking.

“I didn’t want to overpower the first gift by giving it in something extravagant.” Thor closed the lid and frowned.

“I was thinking less extravagant and more sentimental. Do you remember the box mother had? The one she kept on her dresser?”

Thor’s eyes lit up. “The one of silver and sapphire glass?”

“Exactly.” Loki turned his hand over, and it appeared in his palm. Each side of the octagonal box contained a window of blue diamond shaped glass. Its roof was engraved with roses and hinged along one edge, opening to reveal a bed of blue velvet. “Sif and Mother were close. I do not think she would mind if you gave Sif her first gift in this.”

“Loki…” Thor set the chest on a chair and gently took the silver case from his hand. “I should have thought of this. It will mean so much to Sif.”

“Consider it my way of repaying you for your words to Lauren when I nearly broke what we had begun.” Loki flicked his fingers, and the stone Thor had acquired nestled itself into the blue bed. “Now go. You stink of horse and exertion. You cannot present yourself to Sif as you are.”

“Keep this for me?” Thor held out the box.

“Brother…” Loki was taken aback. To be asked to guard a first gift was a sign of great trust. “You honour me. I swear to guard it as fiercely as I guard my wife.” He took the case from Thor and vanished it. “You have thirty minutes at most before the maids finish with our women. I suggest you do not make them wait.”

Thor retrieved the discarded chest and his hammer and tossed a smirk over his shoulder as he walked through the still open portal. “I will only need twenty.”

Loki chuckled and closed the portal in his brother’s face. A tapping at the glass balcony doors had him looking up to find not one but two ravens both with letters at their feet.

Intrigued, he made his way toward them and opened the doors. They looked at him expectantly and made Loki chuckle. “Greedy little bastards.” Still, he flipped them each a newly created cracker and crouched to pick up the pair of letters.

One was the response from the Talian, but the other surprised him. It was addressed to Lauren, and when he turned it over, it bore the seal of the Master Goldsmith. He tucked it in his tunic in favour of reading the Talian’s first.

He broke the seal and swiftly unfolded the letter. It took him a moment to decipher the male’s scrawling hand, but once he had, Loki hiss angrily. They’d had six Repsheer; now they only had three. The male hadn’t a clue how they’d come to disappear, but he was investigating.

Loki would be doing his own investigation. He headed across the room, another letter appearing in his hand, but this one he took to his chamber doors and wrenched them open to find not two but six new guards and Joran with a hand lifted to knock. “Commander. What impeccable timing.”

“Prince.” He bowed deeply. “I am deeply disturbed by this latest attack on the princess.”

“As am I.” Loki held out the letter. “Your assignment.”

Joran frowned. “My lord?”

“The Repsheer came from the university. The head of the Exobiology Department has confirmed it. I want you to investigate further.”

He nodded his understanding. “I will send someone at once!”

“Not someone, Joran. You. You swore your sword to my service. It is the only one I trust to find the truth. You will report to me and only me with what you discover.”

Joran’s eyes widened, but he bowed his head. “Of course, my lord.” When he rose, he motioned to the six men with him. “These are my six finest men. All would gladly put their life before that of the princess.”

Loki looked them over. “I know them.” He nodded, they were each battle-hardened, lifelong members of the army with many honours and accolades among them, but all had looked at him with disdain at one time or another. Stepping beyond the door past Joran, he stared each in the eye one by one. “What guarantee do you offer me that you will protect Asgard’s greatest treasure?”

They exchanged a surprised glance. “My lord?”

He flicked his hands outward, locking them all within a veil of silence. “If you are to guard my wife you will see things and learn things that are not yet public knowledge. Each of you will swear right now on your honour, on your sword, and on your loyalty to my brother you will guard her with your life. If you cannot do that, if you cannot put aside your dislike of me, you may leave. Now.”

Another look was exchanged by the six before one by one they lowered to a knee before him. “You have our loyalty, your highness for the grace of your lady knows no bounds.”

Loki listened with all he was, every bit of his powers. Only when he was certain they spoke with no hint of deception did he speak. “When I say she is Asgard’s greatest treasure, I mean it. We believe she will become an Earth Mother. Already her familiars are arriving.”

They all inhaled sharply. Then, six swords were swiftly drawn and held out across their palms. “Our swords are sworn in service to you, Prince Loki for the honour of guarding your lady wife.”

“Rise, but do not return your swords to your sides.” They did so as one. “As of this moment you are no longer knights of Asgard. You now belong only to Lauren. Three of you will be with her at all times unless dismissed by me.” Green wisps of magic curled around each of them. Their gold armour turned black; their cloaks became green, the edge black with a bead of violet separating the two colours. Their helmets lost the standard Asgardian horns and were replaced by a viper whose wedge-shaped head came to rest upon their brow. Each sword had his mark appear near the hilt on the silver of the blade. “You are now the Black Knights of Asgard, and you have only one job.” Loki flicked his fingers and released the barrier that surrounded them. “Fail in this, and you may bring about the end of… _everything_.”

All of them bowed and replaced their swords.  

“Two of you will return tonight to guard my door. There are matters I must attend to, and while our chambers are warded, I would still have the door watched.” Loki turned toward Joran. “When you have news, bring it to me.”

“Of course, your highness.”

“There will be many changes coming to Asgard in the next few days. I warn you not to lose focus. Twice someone has come for my wife. Twice they have failed. The next time, I fear they will not be so subtle.”

“Forgive me, prince, but if the people were made aware of the princess’s position, would that not put a stop to these attacks?” Joran asked.

“She is not ready. She is barely a week into her change. I cannot, will not put that pressure on her.” Loki sighed and turned to go only to pause and turn back. “When you meet her familiar, do not panic.”

“Prince?” Joran frowned.

“You will see.” He nodded his head in dismissal. “When Lauren holds court tomorrow, all of you will be in attendance.”

Six fists connected with six chests as the men bowed deeply. “Yes, your Highness!”

Loki returned inside and shut the door where he leaned for a moment. He’d technically just stolen six of Thor’s finest men, not that he thought his brother would mind as he'd degreed she would have extra protection, but he probably should have asked first. Still, it was for Lauren’s protection, and with their arrival, some of the constant foreboding he’d been doing his best to ignore had lifted.

He’d taken a step in the right direction. Finally.

Pushing off the door, Loki returned to their main chambers in time for the door to open and Lauren to walk out. It was as if her stallion had kicked him in the stomach. Twice. “By the Norns.”

“That good, hm?” she giggled.

“Darling, you’re exquisite. If it is a statement you are trying to make, you are succeeding.” He met her in the middle of the room and took her outstretched hands. The white dress and stunning cape appeared dipped in blue that feathered up in streaks of black and grey a few inches from the hem. She looked powerful and strong with her hair up in braids and curls weaved with ribbons of white and diamonds. Even her makeup was stunning with heavy lashes, tiny jewels at the corners of her eyes, and dark red lips. Then his gaze dropped to the viper wrapped around her throat.

“He’s refused to leave since I left the bath.”

“Well, he can’t stay there.” Loki tilted his head. “Unless...” He flicked his fingers, and the snake vanished. “Better. Now no one will know he’s there as long as he stays put.”

“I’m sure he’ll behave,” Lauren smiled, her fingers stroking the scales of the invisible serpent. “You’ve quite disconcerted Sif with the dress you made.”

Loki chuckled. “You said to make it memorable. After all, tonight Thor is presenting her with this.” He turned his hand over, the decorative case appearing in his palm.

Her eyes lit up. “Is that…?”

“It is.” Carefully, Loki lifted the lid to reveal the stone within.  “The crystal is very special.”

“It’s beautiful!” Lauren exclaimed.

“I’m glad you think so, little sister,” Thor said, striding in off the terrace.

Loki chuckled and nodded his approval. Thor appeared the king of Asgard tonight in armour the same as what he’d worn to attend Lauren’s party. Even his hair was set in warrior braids, pulling the upper section back from his face. “So well dressed, my king. I feel positively peasantly beside you.” He waved his hand and garbed himself in matching attire of green and gold next to Thor’s red.

Thor chuckled and took the gift back. “I’m not late am I?”

“Sif has not yet joined us,” Loki assured him as he pulled Lauren’s letter from within his tunic. “For you, darling.”

“Me?” Lauren took the letter with a frown. “Oh, from Clareon the Goldsmith.” She cracked the seal and opened it. “He says thank you for the letter. It seems people don’t often do that. I’ve an open invitation to his shop where he says he’ll design somethin’ special just for me.”

“That’s impressive,” Thor murmured. “Clareon is notoriously… grumpy.”

Just then the door from the bedroom was pushed open. “Loki! I may yet remove your hands for this…” Sif came to a halt when she caught sight of Thor. “My-my king!”

“By the Norns…” Thor breathed causing Sif to blush.

The dress was blood red, strapless, with flowing folds of fabric from the bow at her back down to the ground. It left a good portion of her shoulders and back bare, likely what she was upset about, but Loki thought she looked beautifully feminine. The twins had put her hair up, leaving only a heavy fall of bangs in a waterfall of waves that softened her face.

Loki thought Lauren the most beautiful woman in the world, but he could honestly admit Sif looked gorgeous tonight.

Sif’s hand fluttered against the bare skin of her throat. “I-I, Thor, I…”

“You look stunning,” Thor murmured striding toward her.

“Really?” Sif whispered, her eyes enormous.

Thor collected her hand in his and bowed over it, bringing her knuckles to his lips. “More than stunning.” She melted and a radiant smile spread across her lips.

Loki wrapped his arm around Lauren’s waist. One of Lauren’s hands was already pressed to her lips as tears sparkled in her eyes. “Soft heart,” he whispered against her ear.

“Shush you,” she whispered, bumping her hip into his.

“My Lady Sif. May I present to you, your first gift. If you accept before these witnesses, we will begin our courtship.” Thor’s voice wavered slightly with nerves as he held out the box.

But it was Sif’s face Loki watched as recognition appeared in her suddenly teary eyes. “Thor, that was your mother’s.”

“An item I’m certain she would be pleased to know was now yours. Open it,” Thor encouraged.

Her hand quivered when she reached for the top and lifted it open. The same hand flew to her lips as surprise paled her face. “Oh, Thor. How did you know?”

“Sif.” Thor cupped her cheek with his free hand. “I’m not a complete idiot.” She gave a watery laugh. “Before you say anything more, perhaps you should see if I got it right.”

“I don’t understand,” Lauren whispered.

“The crystals from Mon Moshi can only be chosen for another. And if the giver chooses well…” Loki let the words trail off when Sif reached inside the box and lifted out the stunning deep red crystal with its dozen spires and trailed her fingers over them.

The sound that rang forth was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. The tears Sif had been holding back finally won out, and she tilted her face up to Thor’s. His brother appeared more than happy to duck his head and kiss her.

“I think that’s a yes,” Lauren sighed.

“It’s definitely a yes, darling,” Loki chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss of his own.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: fluff, small angst, more fluff

* * *

Steve and Tony both looked up when the Bifröst opened. 

“You think Loki is back with Lauren?” Tony asked. “I'm getting desperate.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You're just going to have to learn to make coffee yourself.”

“I don't wanna,” Tony pouted. 

When the cosmic dust cleared, it wasn't Loki, Lauren, or Thor. It was Heimdall. 

Steve headed for the door and held it open for the large man in the golden armour. There was just something about him that bespoke a quiet strength and calmness. Heimdall's steady personality had appealed to him the first time they'd met, and Steve enjoyed the conversations they'd had the few times since then. 

“Heimdall.” He took and gripped the man's forearm. “What brings you to Earth?”

“I come at the behest of my King. The children of the princess grow closer to danger every day. Something must be done.”

“Princess? You mean Lauren?” Tony asked.

Heimdall chuckled. “Yes, Lady Lauren. She has turned the court on its ear.”

“She's alright then? We were worried with how she left here.”

Heimdall patted Steve's shoulder. “She was healed within hours of her arrival. Now, she blooms.”

He chuckled and made Steve frown. “What's that mean?”

Tony choked on the blueberries he was eating. “Son of a bitch! Is she pregnant?”

Heimdall burst out laughing. “No. Not to my knowledge. I doubt the prince would be so reckless at this stage.”

“Alright, enough with the cryptic answers, Sauron. What's going on with our girl?” Tony demanded. 

“She is not simply some girl. She is the princess of Asgard and a Goddess in bloom.” Heimdall drew the helmet from his head revealing his shaved head. “Lady Lauren is the jewel of Asgard and its greatest treasure. She is coming into her own and doing very well.”

“Goddess?” Steve frowned. 

“Lady Lauren is a magical woman. A true match for the prince. Her abilities and powers are developing slowly, but one day her place on Yggdrasil will be revealed, and she will be a glorious addition to the tree of life.”

“Magic? Abilities?” Tony squeaked.

“Lauren has powers?” Steve gasped.

Again Heimdall chuckled. “An Ástvinur grows to match their counterpart. It was nearly assured she would become… something. What that something is, is yet to be announced, and I will not spoil the surprise.”

Tony gaped at him for a moment before turning toward the bar. “I need a drink. I don't understand, the universe has turned upside down, and I want a drink.”

Steve only shook his head and moved further into the lounge and sat at one of the high bar tables knowing Heimdall preferred the stools to unfolding himself off the sofas. “I think I have more questions than you can give me answers for, so let's start with the reason you're here.”

Gauntlets joined his helmet on the third stool when Heimdall removed them. “Loki has asked me to watch over the children and what I have been witness to concerns me. Shield  _ must _ regain control of their security.” 

“What do you think we’ve been doing all this time?” Tony grumbled. “Sitting on our thumbs?”

“He’s right. The mother wants to be with the Marshals. She’s made allegations against Lauren and others regarding Loki. She’s very good at lying and playing up the victim angle to get her way.”

“Then it would behoove us to make her  _ want _ to be beneath the protection of Shield.”

Steve arched an intrigued brow at the slow smile curling Heimdall’s lips. “Just what did you have in mind?”

“I will explain when Lady Maria arrives.” More of Heimdall’s armour came off in pieces. Pauldrons and arm guards until he began to pull free the buckles of his breastplate.

“Hill? Why?” Tony asked, wandering back over with his drink in hand.

The breastplate landed with a thud. “We will need her agreement and assistance.” Then he was rising to his feet and heading for the elevator which made a quiet tone as it arrived. 

“Alright, I’m here. What’s so damn important?” Maria grumbled, glaring up at Heimdall. 

“Lady Maria, thank you for joining us.” Heimdall held out his hand causing Maria to eye him warily before placing hers in it. Then the large guardian was bowing over it, a smile on the lips he pressed to her knuckles. 

Steve exchanged a look with Tony but didn’t comment on the pink in Maria’s cheeks when the woman blinked at Heimdall for a second before tugging her fingers free. 

“Err, uh, sure. Why am I here?” she asked with a lot less heat.

“Come.” Heimdall’s hand settled on her low back and guided her across the room to his vacated seat. “After days of observing the children in their current environment, I believe I have a solution to seeing the family returned to Shield protection.”

“Dammit,” Maria huffed. “I’m doing my best! Tell Loki to get off my ass!”

“This was not Loki’s decision but mine and Thor’s. Loki is preoccupied with his wife. I would rather not inform him of the danger the children are in, only that the children are back under the watchful eyes of Lady Maria.”

Again Heimdall smiled, his golden eyes falling on Hill, and Steve bit his cheek to keep from smirking. It seemed the guardian was quite taken with their Agent Hill.

“Wife,” Tony sighed into his drink. “I'm not getting my assistant back, am I?”

“Who can say what the princess will choose to do during her time on Midgard.” Heimdall shrugged.

“I still can't believe they're married,” Maria murmured.

“Shortest relationship in history,” Steve chuckled. “From fake dating to fake engaged to really married in a week.”

“She's happy?” Tony asked suddenly. “Actually happy?”

“Yes. Very. She and Lady Sif have grown close and will grow closer still with Thor's announcement tonight.”

“What announcement?” Steve asked.

A new smirk twitched Heimdall's lips. “My King has chosen a bride. He is courting the Lady Sif.”

“Damn!” Maria snickered. “Sif's an incredible fighter and an amazing woman. Good for him!”

“So, the King of Asgard is taking the plunge.” Tony tapped a finger against his glass. “Wonder what prompted that decision.”

“I could not say.” 

Steve thought it was more a would not than could not but didn't contradict him. “Well, he's got our congratulations.”

“He will need your wishes of luck more than your ones of congratulations. Their courting has begun. Now, he must earn her hand.” The big guardian smiled at Maria. “With gifts and tokens she would find pleasing. Ones that show he knows her heart and soul. It can be a difficult undertaking if one has not been paying attention.”

Maria arched a brow. “And has he? Been paying attention?”

“Yes. Very intently,” Heimdall purred. 

Steve exchanged another look with Tony when the tension grew thick between them. “So… the kids?”

“Ah, forgive me,” he murmured, his attention locked on Hill. “I was sidetracked by the...conversation.”

“Sure,” Tony drawled into his drink. 

Golden eyes narrowed at the sarcastic remark, but Heimdall only reached into the inside of his tunic and drew out a small black sphere. “This device will see the Aviretts begging to return to Shield protection.”

“What is it?” Maria asked.

Heimdall smiled, and Steve swore he saw Loki in it. “It is the stuff of nightmares.” 

***

Lauren sighed when Loki finally released her lips and stroked her hands down his armoured chest. She’d not seen this particular outfit before, but it looked and felt wonderful. The leather was dark green, nearly black, carved with runes and serpents. It stopped at his hips and allowed the black tunic beneath to be seen, the hem shining with threads of gold, while a half cape hung from one shoulder and hooked at his waist on the opposite hip. In black breeks and high boots, Lauren felt a rush of warmth fill her.

“Darling, you keep looking at me like that, and we’ll never make dinner,” Loki purred.

“I’ve just never seen this before.” She passed her hands down his chest. “It’s a good look.” 

“Careful, sweet. I remember fondly what happened the last time you admired my clothing,” Loki chuckled.

She giggled when the hands holding her waist beneath her cape slipped down and gently squeezed her bottom. “It doesn’t take me admirin’ your clothes for that to happen.”

“Cheeky,” he growled, tightening his grip. “But we should go. Brother?”

Thor’s voice was a low drone in the background, whatever he was saying to Sif not for their ears, but Lauren smiled when she saw how tenderly he touched her, his fingers lightly stroking the bare skin from her throat down across the top of her shoulder before he gently closed his hand over it. Sif looked dazzled, her dark eyes gleaming and cheeks flushed. She held the chest in both hands and leaned into him when Thor caressed her cheek with a soft brush of knuckles. They were only inches apart in height, but to Lauren tonight Thor appeared taller, stronger, bigger than ever while Sif had softened, her body leaning into his, taking on that gentle feminine sway that came when a woman was fully enamoured of her partner. They looked like a romance novel come to life, and Lauren sighed happily.

“You’re so soft, darling,” Loki chuckled.

“Hush you. They’re adorable.” She need only glance at the twins clutching each other in the doorway with looks of awe and teary eyes to know she wasn’t the only one seeing it.

“Brother,” Loki called a second time. 

“Hm?” Thor hummed, clearly having a terrible time pulling his gaze away from Sif. “What?”

Loki smirked at him. “Lauren and I are heading to dinner should you and Sif be so inclined to join us.”

Thor blinked. “Right. Yes. Dinner.”

Lauren giggled and crossed the room to hug Sif who reciprocated with one arm. “I’m so happy for you.”

“He’s off to a promising start,” Sif teased, casting Thor a smile.

“I’m impressed,” Lauren said, adding her own teasing smile. “I didn’t know he had it in him.”

“Little sister, you wound me,” Thor snickered, wagging his finger at her.

A hiss from around her throat had Lauren reaching up to run her fingers over Peaches’ scales and looking questioningly at Loki.

“He says any wounding will be done by him,” Loki snickered. 

“What am I missing?” Thor asked.

“Lauren’s first familiar.” Loki flicked his fingers.

Lauren laughed when Thor’s mouth fell open. “Thor, meet Peaches.”

“A Midnight Jewel,” Thor whispered, his eyes growing round. “Loki… that’s a Midnight Jewel!” Then he was pounding his brother on the shoulder. “They’re my favourite!” 

“Dammit, Thor! Get off!” Loki snapped, jerking out of reach.

“Thor has always liked snakes,” Sif snickered, causing Lauren to giggle and reach for the one wrapped around her throat. 

“C’mon,” she encouraged, “you can go back later.” Finally, the snake slipped from around her neck to curl around her hand, and Lauren held him out to Thor. “He's very friendly.” By the time she'd finished her bath and dressing, both Anneke and Anitra had handled him, laughing when his tongue would flick over their skin. Even Sif had run her fingers down his back, commenting on the warmth and softness of his scales.

Thor held out his hands, a look of pure wonder on his face when the deadly viper slithered into them. “I love snakes. At least this one won't turn into Loki and stab me.”

“I apologized for that!” Loki huffed.

“No, you didn't,” Thor muttered, gently handling Peaches. “Little sister, what a wonder you are. A viper as a familiar. Incredible.”

“To be honest I thought he was Loki pullin’ a trick, so there's that,” Lauren snickered.

“If I were going to turn into a snake, love, I would not be as small as this one,” Loki grumbled.

“He's more a python than a viper anyway,” Thor said, admiring the colours of Peaches’ belly scales. “A marvellous specimen.”

“I beg your pardon?” Loki gasped. “I could be a viper if I wished. I only turned into a python so you would be dumb enough to pick me up.”

“Boys,” Lauren muttered. “No arguin’ tonight. It's a special occasion.”

“Of course, my heart.” Loki held out his hand and brought hers to his lips when she gave it over. “I find I am famished. Perhaps we should continue on to dinner?”

Thor brought his hand to Lauren’s shoulder and let Peaches slide from his fingers to curl once more around her throat. “A fitting first familiar. You are making quite the Earth Mother, Lauren.”

Blushing at the praise, Lauren crouched and picked up Socks when the kitten pawed at her dress. “I’d say I was tryin’, but half the time this stuff just happens. I’m not really doin’ anythin’.”

“As it should be. I told you it is about waiting to see what the Norns reveal. The only test you must pass is that of patience,” Sif said with a smile. 

“Y’all realize I suck at patience,” Lauren grumbled. The others laughed. “Y’all think I’m jokin’, but I’m not.”

“I think you have infinite patience, darling.” Loki nodded to the twins and led her toward the doors, his fingers flicking sparks of green, likely rendering Peaches invisible again. “After all, you did a masterful job with the children today.”

“That’s completely different,” Lauren huffed. “They’re children. You can’t expect them to get it right on the first go.”

“You also have infinite levels of patience when it comes to Stark,” Loki snickered.

“Again, that’s like workin’ with children,” she smirked, and Thor belted out a laugh. “Please don’t tell him I said that.”

“Your secret is safe with us, Lauren,” Thor continued to chuckle.

Loki pushed open the doors, still snickering and walked into the hall. “Brother, I commandeered a few of your men for Lauren’s guard.”

“You did, did you?” Thor said, a smile in his voice.

Loki glanced back at him. “Joran brought them to me after the incident this afternoon.”

Lauren stopped listening, struggling to ignore the panic rising to sour her stomach. She lifted her kitten to her chin and rubbed her skin over his fur, fighting the bile burning her throat and the tears flooding her eyes. She would not let the terror of the afternoon return to bury her in fear. It was a foolish one to have, being scared of something as silly as spiders, but she’d always hated them, even as a child. She’d loved working in the garden with Gran, but even then she’d shriek holy terror if one happened across her path.

“Lauren?”

Loki’s voice snapped her back to the present. Apparently, they’d stopped. “Loki?”

“Darling, you’re trembling.” He cupped her cheeks and peered into her overly full eyes. “Oh, pet.” 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, looking away from the pity in shame. “I can’t shake it.”

“Brother, we’ll catch up,” Loki murmured. 

Lauren could feel the intensity of Loki’s eyes on her face as easily as she felt the squeeze of Thor’s hand on her shoulder and that of Sif upon her arm before they walked on. 

“My heart, there’s nothing to feel ashamed about. Your fears are valid and nothing to hide from me.”

She sank her teeth into her lip to keep it from quivering. “I don’t like spiders,” she whispered, tears beginning to drip unchecked down her cheeks. “I feel stupid by how scared I was. I should have been able to react. Instead, I just sat there frozen.”

“Stop.” Loki lifted her chin. “You have nothing to feel stupid over. The Repsheer are a vile creature that would give anyone pause. The fact you froze likely saved you from a quicker attack, giving Peaches a chance to strike. Had you moved or screamed, it would have reacted even sooner.”

She shuddered and closed her eyes. “Did I do somethin’ wrong?”

“Lauren,” he scolded gently. “You know you haven’t.”

“I must have, or people wouldn’t be tryin’ to kill me.”

His hand closed around the back of her neck and squeezed. “My heart, you’re killing me. You’ve done nothing but be good and honest and fair. You are a light, a breath of fresh air. Your presence has turned this world on its ear, and some people do not like it, but that is  _ not _ on you.” His thumb brushed her lips before his hand caressed her face. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have kept it from you. Perhaps you should have known from the beginning.”

“Known what?” she asked, opening her eyes to look up into sharp blues.

“The one who attacked you at the toy shop was Stabio.”

Shocked she could only gape at him. “What?”

“He was angry and stupidly sought revenge. A brazen act made in the heat of the moment. Was he justified in his action?”

“No!” Lauren sputtered. “He deserved to be dismissed with what he was pullin’ with the horses!”

“Exactly.” He brushed the tears from her cheek. “Whatever this was, whatever prompted this heinous action, I sincerely doubt any of the blame rests on you, my darling Lauren. Whoever is behind this and whatever their reasons are, are in no way your fault. If the blame is to rest anywhere,” he sighed and bowed his head, “it is likely with me. Many people hate me enough to try and take it out on you.”

Her heart lurched, and Lauren reached up to wrap her arm around his neck. “But that’s not your fault, Loki. It’ll be on them.” He tilted his head and arched a brow, amusement twitching his lips. She rolled her eyes. “You think you’re so tricky.”

“I think I love you and hate seeing you so down on yourself. All of us have fears, my love. You needn’t find shame in them.”

She played with his hair while searching his eyes. “What do you fear?” 

“Losing your love,” he murmured. “Doing anything that would disappoint or hurt you.”

“That won’t ever happen,” she whispered.

Loki rested his forehead against hers, holding her close. “You need never hide your fears from me. I would have come to you had I known you were still so frightened.”

She sighed. “I was tryin’ to be strong. Be like Frigga.”

“Darling, you’re not Frigga. At moments you emulate her beautifully, but I know you aren’t Mother. You weren’t raised with the same mentality as the rest of us. We don’t expect you to be a warrior.”

Lauren pushed away from him and swiped at her face. “Exactly. You don’t expect it. No one ever does, but maybe I  _ want _ it. Maybe I’m tired of bein’ the person no one ever expects anythin’ from.”

“Lauren, you know I didn’t mean it like that.”

She looked at him and sighed. “I know you don’t. Maybe it’s just been a rough day.”

He took her free hand and brought it to his heart. “It’s not just that though is it? Talk to me. What’s going on in your head?”

“I guess… I’m just tired of people bein’ surprised by me. I’m tired of people seein’ the airhead blonde, or in this case, the ignorant Midgardian.” Fresh tears clouded her vision. “The longer I’m here, the more I feel like this is home. And even though it’s only been a few days, I want to belong here, but I feel like every time I do somethin’ or say somethin’ everyone looks at me in shock cause I’m just a nobody. I’m so tired of bein’ nothin’.”

“My heart you’re not nothing.”

Lauren leaned into him. “I know that I do. I guess everythin’s been pilin’ up. I want so badly to  _ belong _ here, Loki. I thought I found my place when I wound up with the Avengers but this,” she looked up at the walls around her, “this is so much more. I want this to be home.”

“Darling it is your home. You will grow to fit in here, and as you said, it hasn’t been very long. You must give yourself time. Patience, my love.”

“I hate that word,” she grumbled, making him smile. "I guess it's just been so rare for me to  _ want _ somethin’ I find I'm not very good at bein’ patient.”

“You, my sweet Lauren, are doing exceptionally well.” He tilted her chin up and pressed a kiss to her lips. “I know how frustrating it can be to be underestimated.”

She reached up and stroked his cheek. “I know you do. I'm just bein’ a big baby. And I was so determined to be all strong, “you can't intimidate me” badass, and instead, I'm standin’ here blubberin’ over spiders.”

Loki chuckled softly and shook his head. “You never truly had a chance to let out the fear from earlier. Not with Father's arrival causing you further distress. And a few tears do not make you a baby. Those are your sister's words, and I dislike hearing them from your lips. You had a shock and a fright, and it is perfectly acceptable to need to release that fear through tears, but I also know you are strong even if you cry. You are one of the strongest women I have ever met. The bravest, kindest, softest woman I have ever met. Tears do not make you any less for shedding them. It is what you do after that makes or breaks you. So what will you do, my love?”

Lauren straightened her spine, closed her eyes and dug for her magic. She whispered the words he’d taught her, focusing hard on clearing the tears without messing her makeup, and opened her eyes again to find brilliant green ones looking back. “I’m gonna do what I set out to do with this getup tonight. I’m gonna walk in there with my head up and make it abundantly clear that no eight-legged freak of nature is gonna run me off. And I’m gonna celebrate the good fortune of my friend and my family with Sif and Thor.”

“A proverbial up yours, pet?” Loki chuckled.

She smiled and nodded. “I won’t be intimidated. If I wouldn’t let my mama do that, why would I let someone else?”

He stroked his hands down her arms. “Mm, perfect. You did a masterful job with your face, darling.”

“Thank you, kind sir,” she giggled. “Maybe we should get goin’? Or is Sif headin’ to her room first to drop off her gift?”

“No, she won’t be doing that until later. The gift will be displayed for all to see until Sif retires for the night, then she will return it to her suite. But she will have to show the court how well Thor knows her. It truly was a marvellous gift.”

“Do they have to do that for every gift?” Lauren asked as he led her down the hall. 

“No, not every, though what the gifts are will spread like wildfire through the court once they are given. Everyone will become fully invested in the relationship between them, holding their breath in the hope of a positive outcome.”

She looked up at him and frowned. “You don’t think it could go poorly, do you? They clearly have very strong feelin’s for each other.”

“They also have much history, but no. I do not think Thor will screw this up. I believe he loves her.”

Lauren gave a soft squeal. “I just want them to be happy.”

“Then we, my love, will have to help them. It will be nearly impossible for them to sneak a moment alone. Luckily, I am excellent at arranging clandestine meetings.”

She laughed and linked their fingers together, bringing Socks back to her face. “My tricky God of Mischief.” Then something he’d said earlier returned to make her frown. “Loki? What did you me you’d gotten me guards?”

“Six of Asgards finest are now yours. When I cannot be with you, they will be, and tomorrow when you hold court they will stand guard. Commander Joran picked them himself.”

A new skitter of fear trickled down her spine. “You think I’ll need them?”

He slowed before arriving at the hall where Thor and Sif waited. “Lauren, I chose them for you not because I think you will need them, but because I would rather you have them if you do. And once they were yours, renamed and garbed as befit the guard to my wife, some of my apprehension settled. You may never need them, but they are yours if you do.” 

“But how will I keep what I am a secret?” Peaches couldn’t stay invisible forever.

He shook his head. “You won’t need to. They and the Commander were sworn to secrecy and informed of your assumed place on Yggdrasil. You will not need to hide anything from them.”

She sighed in relief. “Alright. I’ll make it work. Long as they stay out from underfoot when I’m with my students.”

“I’m sure they will, but they are there for your protection, and they will stay near.” Again he urged her down the hall toward the waiting couple.

When they arrived, Thor peered down at her, his hand on Lauren’s cheek. He held her gaze for a long moment before his big smile spread. “Better. You are a wonderfully strong woman.”

She blushed. “I’m learnin’.”

“And tonight you will learn another of our traditions.” Thor held out his hand for Sif. “A joyous one.”

The red flush on Sif’s face spread to her throat and down into her chest. “Indeed.”

The sudden sound of pounding boots had all of them turning to see Fandral storming down the hall. The blood on his face made Lauren gasp. 

***

Loki laid his hand on Lauren’s back in support. “Fandral? What happened?”

“Absalon was disinclined to come willingly,” the man grumbled. “But he is currently warming a cell.”

“Who is Absalon and why is he in a cell?” Thor asked, but Fandral’s attention had fallen to the chest in Sif’s hands. 

“Is that… did you… are you?”

“They’re courtin’,” Lauren giggled. 

Fandral’s eyes widened then his grin grew to match. “Ha! It’s about bloody time!” He grabbed Thor in a hug and pounded his fist against his back before turning to Sif and offering a sweeping bow. “My lady. You look ravishing in your new role.”

“Thank you, Fandral,” Sif said softly, pleasure in her smile.

“Might I be so bold as to inquire just what our intrepid king gave that caught your fancy?” 

Sif’s blush became scarlet when she lifted the lid to reveal the crystal within.

Fandral’s mouth fell open. “By the Norns… Is that why you went to Vanaheim?”

“It was,” Thor grinned. “If you hurry and get cleaned up, you may be in time to hear the telling of my adventure.”

Fandral gave Thor another slap on the arm before darting away. “Do not start without me!”

“There is a tale to tell, is there?” Loki asked. 

Thor nodded. “It appears we both have one. Who is Absalon?” 

Loki returned Lauren’s hand to his arm, admiring the way her cape flowed out behind her when she moved. “He is the husband of the woman who sought the protection of the Throne today. She petitioned for our assistance because her husband has been abusing her and threatened to kill her and her children if she left him.”

“Villain!” Thor snarled. “I assume you sent Fandral to retrieve him?”

“I did. She rode here from the Kjell pass with an infant and a toddler.” Thor gasped at Loki's statement.

“Then Sal said something stupid and Lauren stood before the court in true Truth Speaker fashion. She was a wonder,” Sif smiled. 

A fresh blush filled her cheeks. “I only said what any decent person would. He was bein’ facetious.” 

"He was being an ass," Loki grumbled.

Thor shot him a look. “Loki, I will need a full retelling before tomorrow.”

“Of course, my king,” he smirked and tilted his head in agreement as they approached the feast hall. When Thor and Sif slowed to a stop, Loki encouraged Lauren onward. 

“What about them?” she asked, her large eyes full of curiosity.

“All part of the act, my sweet,” he chuckled. “Are you ready?”

She peered up at him with her stunning green eyes, a curl of violet spilling around her iris. He’d hated how this day had upset her. So much upheaval. So much fear. Yet, through it all, she was showing the strength of her spine and the tenacity he knew made her who she was. She may feel weak, feel ashamed for not holding together better, but he had never been prouder of her. 

That his sweet Midgardian wife desired to stand and be counted as one of Asgard gave him such a thrill. She was here. She belonged. She would not be chased or threatened away. And when he found the person responsible for terrifying her, well… he’d already planned six different ways to inflict the maximum pain and still keep the fool alive.

Lauren took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and breathed it out. Then, her chin lifted, her eyes hardened, and his smile curled her lips. “Ready.”

The word purred from her lips and tightened his loins. “Woman. The things you do to me when you show all that steel.” Loki took her hand from his arm, but only so he could grasp her fingers and lead her forward like the treasure she was. With a flick of his wrist, he called his staff to his other hand and felt the narrow band of beaten gold settle on his brow. It wasn't often he wore the crown of his position, but tonight he felt the need alongside the winged crown Thor had at some point in the walk donned. 

“Oh! Even that has horns!” she giggled, and the edge of hardness was broken beneath her delighted laughter. 

“Darling,” he tried to scold her, but it was no good. Her laughter was infectious and was how he led her into the hall. But what better way to show she was well and unconcerned with what had happened then with her high, trilling laughter dancing through the air like fluttering butterflies.

She paced along at his side, her cape flowing behind her, a streaming flag, drawing every eye whose ear had been caught by the laughter she now held behind the fur of her purring kitten. Her eyes danced with amusement, and when she lowered Socks, all could see the glossy shine of her smiling blood red lips. 

Loki leaned closer, his eyes on her mouth. “Your lips are like the skin of a ripe apple. I want to sink my teeth into them.” 

Desire swirled new magic into her eyes and caused the amused smile to turn sultry. “Keep talkin’ like that, and I’ll feel the need to take a bite of my own.”

“Hm, naughty girl,” he crooned and brought her hand to his lips. 

They made the turn down the main aisle toward the dais upon which Volstagg and Daven were already seated. It appeared his father had also just arrived as the wolves and ravens had not yet settled themselves. And Hogun had returned along with a surprise guest. His wife, Lì húa. A lovely woman, she was rarely seen on Asgard but apparently wanted to be present for this momentous occasion.

To either side of the aisle, men and women rose, most murmuring some form of well wishing and relief to see Lauren had not suffered any ill effects from her ordeal. She was gracious, sweet, and kind in her acceptance, acknowledging each person in kind with a word or smile. 

When they reached the stairs, he released her fingers to allow her to collect her gown and took her elbow. “You see, my love,” he whispered near her ear before allowing her to ascend the dais. “You do not need to emulate Frigga because you, exactly as you are,  _ dazzle _ them. They are in awe of you. I,” he purred, “am in awe of you.”

Gratitude and sweetness filled her smile. “You flatter me.”

“I adore you.” He kissed her simply because he could, then assisted her up the stairs to sit across from his father. 

“Lady Lauren,” Hogun murmured. “I see your earlier ordeal has not dimmed your brightness.”

“Thank you, Hogun,” she smiled. 

“Introductions in a moment, Hogun,” Loki interrupted before Hogun could speak a second time. “We are all in our finery for a reason after all.” He looked to his father who only nodded his head, giving Loki the honour of making the announcement. 

To that end, Loki gently caressed Lauren’s cheek and returned to stand at the head of the stairs where he raised his hands and brought his staff down with a resounding crack that drew every eye and silenced every tongue.

“People of Asgard! In the past weeks we have been a world blessed by the Norns, for there,” he turned and pointed toward Lauren with his staff, “sits my wife. An Ástvinur worthy of the name. A woman who blessed all the realms with a gift of magic that saw Yggdrasil in bloom after centuries of dormancy. A woman who even now shows the strength of her heart and soul,” he looked back at the gathered court, “for she sits before you tonight ready to laugh and make merry after being sent a gift of roses and Repsheer.” Angry muttering filled the room, but he only held up his hand for silence. “This gift was sent in Odin’s name. Such an act  _ will not be forgiven _ !” he roared, setting others to join him in a battle cry, a howl for blood before he cut off the noise with another raised hand. 

“But tonight, this moment is not for revenge,” Loki smirked when confusion rippled through the crowd. “No, my friends, I assure you that time will come, but tonight is for celebration for as the Norns have seen fit to grant me my salvation, it seems they have also gifted my brother with the good sense to find a woman as magnificent as mine for himself.” He let that settle in, excitement rippling through the room and only a little disappointment that Thor had chosen a woman who was clearly not them. “Before witnesses, the first gift was given and accepted. The Norns have doubly blessed the nine realms, for Thor, King of Asgard, seeks the hand of the lovely Lady Sif.”

They walked into the hall to a cheer so loud it made Loki flinch. His brother’s smile could have powered a city, while Sif comported herself beautifully, head up, shoulders back, with a smile that - while half as bright as his brothers - was no less genuine.

Loki headed down the stairs to join them at the foot where he vanished his staff and created a short pillar to showcase the gift. “Darling.” He gave Sif a swift wink, then stepped closer to press a kiss to her flushed cheek. “Breathe. You are almost through.” She shot him a thankful look that made Loki chuckle. “Brother. Your gift and why you chose it?”

Thor gently took the chest from Sif’s fingers and set it upon the stand, but his gaze remained locked with hers. “A crystal bloom from Mon Moshi on Vanaheim. Chosen for my beloved Sif after many years of denying what my heart has always known.”

Sif gasped a broken breath, emotion swimming in her teary eyes. 

“And Sif dear. Has my brother chosen well?”

It seemed words had escaped her grasp for she chose only to open the lid, lift out the crystal, and trace her fingers over the spires. The sound was heavenly and set the court sighing in wonder.

“Indeed he has,” Loki chuckled. “So begins the courtship of our King to Lady Sif. May the Norns guide them to happiness!”

“May the Norns guide you!” cried from every corner of the court.

Thor made to lead her away, but Sif shot him a scared look. “Loki, please?”

He soothed her instantly with a gentle hand to her elbow. “Fear not, dear one. I’ll see your gift is protected from harm.” 

Loki encouraged her up the stairs with his brother, then turned back to the pillar where he created a glass dome and set it down over the top. The gift could easily be seen, but neither touched nor knocked over and would remain so until Sif was ready to retire. 

He climbed the stairs, turned back to the waiting court, and threw up his hands. “Let the feast begin!”


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, fluff

* * *

“And why am I here?” Maria huffed, arms crossed as she glared at Heimdall.

The large, dark guardian had gone over his plan with the others, and though there was a whole lot of magic involved, magic she knew nothing about, it was a decent plan. But how she'd come to be standing in the empty neighbouring home to that of the Marshal guarded Aviretts with the Asgardian now wearing street clothes that fit him distractingly well, she was still fuzzy on.

One minute they'd been going over the plan, the next she'd been on Stark's helicopter heading for Atlanta. Now they'd snuck into the for sale residence next door, Heimdall disarming the alarm like he'd lived there all his life. The SHIELD agents on duty had been informed of their coming, but the Marshals had not, and she'd thought that would make it more difficult for them to sneak in, but with Heimdall's eyes, it had been cake.

Still, she was fuzzy on just why _she_ was here and not Steve or Barnes or Natasha.

“The children are familiar with you.”

“You keep saying that, but it doesn't mean anything when I don't get why that's important.”

He looked at her with his golden eyes and smiled. “When I open the portal between them and us, it must be you who calls the children out of that house. They cannot remain once this,” he held up the orb, “is active.”

“So let me get this straight.” She held up her hand when he made to speak. “That orb is going to release a gas into the house causing the people within to have paranoid delusions, dreams, nightmares, and whatnot, making them think crazy mutant aliens are out to get them at the Bianci's will, causing them to believe the only place they will be safe is with the Avengers?”

“Yes,” Heimdall nodded.

“But it wears off in a few days.”

“Yes.”

“So there won't be any chance the court will throw out the case because the Aviretts are insane.”

“Exactly.”

Maria shook her head. “This is the craziest plan I've ever heard.”

“Whether it is or not matters little. Tomorrow when the adults wake, they will be filled with the desire to return to SHIELD custody. At that point, the children will be provided with better care.” He looked toward the other home. “There are days the woman does not even think to feed them. Sara has been sneaking food for herself and her brother.”

“What?” Maria whispered, horrified. “Can you prove that?”

“I can only speak on what I've seen. I doubt your courts would believe me.”

She gave a disgruntled sigh and thrust a hand through her hair. “This sucks.”

Heimdall chuckled. “That it does.”

“Why you? Why not Loki or Thor?”

“Loki is occupied with Lauren, and Thor does not have the ability to open a portal. I can, but the distance between them is small.”

“You keep saying that. What's occupied with Lauren really mean?” Maria demanded.

A smirk twitched his lips. “Would you like to see?” He held out his hand.

Maria frowned at it for a long moment before reaching out and taking it. A gasp exploded from her lips when her vision whited out and was replaced with that of a feast hall bigger than she'd ever imagined. People cheered, drank, and celebrated, but it was the second floor she focused on. There she found Loki and Lauren sitting heads together, talking about what she didn't know, but the focus Loki paid her was all-consuming. His hands touched her hair and face, her shoulder, hands, or dress. Then he leaned forward and kissed her mid-sentence causing Lauren to melt.

The picture faded and Maria somehow found herself in the big man's arms looking up into eyes of liquid honey. “Wow.”

“Mm,” Heimdall hummed. “As I said. Occupied. He looks at her, and the world around him fades away.”

“She's really happy with him?” she asked, her hands relaxed against his chest.

“Extremely.”

“She looks… different. Stronger I think. She's prettier than I remember.”

Heimdall chuckled and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. “Can you keep a secret, Lady Maria?”

She scoffed, “Of course.”

“If I tell you, you must promise to keep it to yourself.”

Such excitement filled his face Maria couldn’t help but nod. “I promise.”

“There are a few extraordinary kinds of Goddess, some that are so rare when they appear, they are a blessing of magic, a Norn’s Goddess. They are so special, all of Asgard, all the nine realms would rise up in their defence. _That_ is what Lauren is becoming. She will be an Earth Mother the likes of which has not been seen since the beginning of time. Since Jord created Asgard and set it in the stars. Lady Lauren is a most incredible woman, and when she comes fully into her powers, she will be _glorious_.”

Maria stared at him in shock. “That powerful?”

“She is Loki’s counterpart. It was inevitable.”

The idea of Loki being that powerful made Maria nervous. “But… what if…”

“There is no _what ifs_ . Lauren is Loki’s moral compass. If she asked it of him, he would destroy worlds. Yes, he is that powerful. He could stand on the top of Avengers tower and make this entire world kneel, but he won’t because that is not something she would ever ask of him. She would never even consider doing such a thing. She has a heart unlike anyone I have seen in my long life. She is compassion and love personified. She is pure goodness.” He chuckled softly and shook his head. “She has changed him so much he could not even sit on the throne of Asgard to see petitioners. He created a desk and sat at the foot.”

“He did?”

“He did,” Heimdall smirked, gently running his fingers through her hair. “He desires nothing more than Lauren’s joy. There is no chance in the future he will ever do anything to cause her unhappiness.”

“And what if Lauren wanted him to?”

He gave her a condescending look. “She didn’t even want a title. You honestly think Lauren would ever ask him too?”

Maria sighed and shook her head. “No. No, she would never do that. She’s… just so sweet.”

He laughed when her face twisted. “You make that sound like a bad thing.”

She rolled her eyes and made to push him away, only to find he was as immovable as a mountain. “Not _bad_ just… occasionally annoying.”

“You are sweet.”

“I am not!” she snorted.

“So tough, but so soft. I’ve seen you feed the stray cat that visits your patio doors.”

“What the hell? You watch me?” she gasped.  

He gave a small shrug. “I watch everything. Occasionally that leads me back to you. You are a fascinating woman.”

She blinked at him for a moment, then narrowed her eyes. “I don’t know whether to be flattered or freaked out.”

“I would prefer flattered.” He brushed his fingers over her cheek. “You have a stunning face.”

“Beg pardon?” she murmured, a blush warming her cheeks.

“A stunning face. I have seen beautiful women come and go throughout the ages, but you,” he cupped her chin, “you have a stunning face. Add in the strength, your warrior spirit, and I find you most attractive.”

She stared up at him, shocked, stunned, utterly amazed. “I… like your eyes,” Maria whispered. In fact, she liked a lot more than just his eyes. She always had. She’d had a moment of complete _wow_ the first time they’d met. Starstruck had taken on new meaning.

“I like your face,” he chuckled.

“This is the weirdest conversa-”

He cut her off with his mouth. Hot and silky, sweet like honey. Soft but slightly chapped lips. His hand slipped around to cup the back of her head and hold her close. Big. God his hands were big. He was big. So damn massive.

Maria slid her arms around his neck, opened her mouth, and succumbed. It was the wildest, most daring thing she’d ever done. It was reckless, but she found she didn’t care when hot and slick his tongue found her parted lips and delved deep.

She tore her mouth away. “Wait! What about the kids?”

He glanced toward the house next door. “It will be an hour before the parents settle enough for Sara to sneak out and get something to eat. Once she returns, I will open the portal.”

“An hour, huh?” Maria smirked.

“Mm, however shall we pass the time?” Heimdall chuckled.

She didn’t bother to answer, only dragged him down and kissed him again.

***

Loki glanced over his shoulder. For a moment it had felt as if Heimdall had been watching but then the feeling was gone, and he returned his attention to the table where Hogun was introducing Lauren to his wife, Lì húa.

The woman smiled kindly and tilted her head, causing her delicate hair ornaments to chime and dance. She was, according to the men of the Vanir, a stunning beauty. Tonight, sitting quietly at the table with Hogun in a Kimo made out of cloth of gold, she appeared it. Her dark hair and pointed face, soft brown eyes and gentleness that radiated from her like a serene wave gave the impression of a beautiful but unattainable woman.

“I’m ever so pleased to meet you,” Lauren was saying, smiling at the woman. “Hogan speaks about you and your children, who I hope to meet one day.”

“We would be honoured to have you, Highness,” Lì húa said, her serenity never wavering. “My husband speaks of you as well. I believe his words were something along the line of a foolishly brave woman,” Lauren blushed and looked down at her hands, “of whom he was exceedingly impressed.”

“Really?” Lauren lifted her head to look at Hogun.

“Indeed.” Hogun tilted his head. “I will have to speak with Lady Sif of today’s training to see how you progressed.”

“She kicked my butt,” Lauren snickered, lifting her wine. “I think my bruises have bruises.”

The corner of Hogun’s mouth twitched. “Then you likely worked very hard.”

“I sure tried,” Lauren giggled before her attention shifted back to Lì húa. “I just can’t get over how beautiful your Kimo is.”

Both Vanir looked impressed. “You know of Kimo as well?” Hogun asked.

“As well?” Loki murmured.

She smiled up at him and shrugged. “I think maybe someone from Vanaheim may have taught their ways to the ancient people of Earth. Quite a few of the things Hogun’s worked on with me, I’m vaguely familiar with. But I know of Kimo thanks to Lord Aslin and his daughter. She wore her Kappa to her lesson today, and I got a lesson in return.” She giggled, and it was adorable.

“Aslin. It has been an age since last I saw him,” Lì húa said.

Lauren lit up in excitement. “He’ll be attendin’ my parlour tomorrow. I don’t know what your plans are, but if you were inclined to stick around, you could visit with him there.”

She blinked her brown eyes twice before smiling. “It would be nice to see my cousin again. I will stay.”

Hogun looked surprised. “Really?”

Lì húa gave a regal tilt of her head. “I will stay.”

“How wonderful!” Lauren grinned. “I’m so lookin’ forward to Lady Daven and her daughters and everyone attendin’.”

Mischief lit up Lauren’s eyes when she smiled up at him, and Loki couldn’t help but kiss her sweet lips. “It will be most fun,” he chuckled. She giggled again, and he exchanged her wine glass for water. “Eat something, my heart.”

She blushed and turned her attention to the plate he’d filled for her, but not before her hand snuck up to drag along the invisible scales of her viper. He turned his attention to Thor, who was dancing sickeningly sweet attendance on Sif and kicked his brother beneath the table.

“Dammit! What?” Thor barked.

“I thought perhaps you’d like to know about Absalon while we wait for Fandral to join us,” Loki smirked.

“Hm,” Thor huffed. “Yes, perhaps that’s best. I expect you will be busy tonight.”

Loki nodded. “Indeed.”

Thor patted Sif’s arm apologetically and leaned toward Loki. “Sif told me some, now tell me what only you can.”

Loki began a quiet retelling, not leaving anything out, Sif interjecting when she felt necessary. She’d ousted their Father from his seat at Thor’s right, and still appeared uncomfortable with her rise up the table, but she would relax and grow used to it in time. Though he thought she might miss the ability to converse privately with Lauren.

When he was finished, Thor sat nodding thoughtfully, his attention on Lauren. “She will need to stand and give her opinion tomorrow. Will she be ready?”

“She already said she would. She believes as we do it is important to stand up for those who are unable to stand up for themselves.” He too focused his attention on Lauren, and Sif too smiled fondly at her.

Lauren looked up and blushed. “What?”

“Nothing, my heart. We simply admire you in your gown,” he soothed, bringing her hand to his lips.

“Flatterer,” she huffed. “You should be admirin’ Sif. Tonight is her night.”

“It is a night for celebrating and excitement, but it will not be “my night” until Thor proves himself worthy of my hand,” Sif teased, smirking at Thor.

His blond behemoth of a brother smirked at her. “Hopefully it does not take me months to prove my heart to you, my lady.”

Sif blushed, and Lauren sighed happily.

Loki leaned toward her and whispered, “Soft heart.”

She giggled, rolled her eyes, and returned to eating as everyone smiled indulgently at the new couple.

***

Lauren wrapped her arms around Loki and sighed. “It’s been a good night.”

“A very good night,” he agreed. “Thor and Sif are worse than we are.”

She turned her head to see the two of them dancing together, eyes locked, looking so very happy. “I know it’s early, but can we go? Would it be rude if we left?”

“Darling?” he frowned.

“I’m tired, and I kind of want to go to bed.” It felt like it had been a very long day. “So much up and down emotionally, I just feel like sleepin’ a solid eight and gettin’ up refreshed tomorrow.”

“Of course, love.” His frown didn’t clear only deepened when he took her arms from around his neck. Then magic swirled and faded, but instead of standing in their bedroom as she expected, they were back in the caves beneath the keep where pools of water glowed softly beneath the star-speckled ceiling.

“Loki,” she sighed.

“I know you wanted to go to bed, darling, but I think you need this first.” More magic circled them, removing all their clothing, her jewelry, and undoing her hair. He gently encouraged the serpent who’d spent the night lying heavy against her throat into his hands, then lowered Peaches to the rocky ground. “Come. We’ll soak for a moment; then I’ll take you to bed.”

She nodded and took his offered hand. The water went from blue to white when she followed him into it. “Mm. It fizzes a little.”

“It’s a healing pool. That is the water working on an internal level. You should have told me how sore you were,” he scolded.

“Well, my bruises have bruises,” she chuckled gliding further into the pool until the water was up to her throat. “Sif was in a bit of a mood this mornin’.”

“Understandable.” He followed her, hands gliding over her skin. “We can visit the pools when you need them; you need only ask.”

“If Sif keeps kickin’ my ass I may just do that,” she sighed, leaning her head back on his shoulder when his hands went around her waist.

“If it’s too hard…”

She turned to face him and cupped his cheek. “Don’t. We both know I need this.”

“I know,” he sighed, leaning his forehead on hers.

Lauren wrapped her legs around his waist. “Stop thinkin’ about it. It’s just trainin’. Just practice. It’s nothin’ to worry about.” She tugged him closer, plastering her breasts to his chest. “Now, I’m wet and naked and thoroughly inclined toward distractin’ my husband from all his worries.”

His grin grew large. “Are you now?”

“Very much so,” she sighed, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. She followed it with another on the corner of his mouth. A third to his upper lip. A fourth to suck his bottom lip between her teeth. Lauren scratched her nails up his spine, threaded them through his hair, and tilted his head back. She placed small bites and tender kisses to his throat, smirking when his pulse fluttered and beat against her lips.

“Lauren,” he moaned.

“C’mon, husband,” she purred. “Don’t leave me waitin’. Valhalla’s callin’ my name.”

“I thought you were tired,” he smirked, taking them both to the edge of the pool before heaving the two of them from the water.

“I’m not _that_ tired,” Lauren giggled.

He walked across the rocky ground and stepped off the edge, plunging them down into the water of the second pool. She gasped when it felt like lightning whipped through her veins. The magic of the water was potent.

“That feels different than before.”

Gentle fingers walked the length of his spine. “You are more aware of your magic than before. You can feel it in your blood. Now when the pool seeks to renew the well within you, you can feel it so much more than before.”

She looked down at him smiling up at her. His eyes were a bright, vibrant green. “You’re so beautiful.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “You are beautiful. Your eyes glow. They are violet. So stunning. You’re so gorgeous.”

Lauren cupped his face and kissed him. She felt for the magic inside her and drew it up to pour from her soul across her tongue and over his lips. His hands clenched on her skin and pulled her down until she could feel the throbbing of his cock pressed so tight to her core. He pulled his mouth away on a sinful moan, and when his eyes opened, Lauren was awed to find a tendril of violet colour swimming through the green.

“I can see my magic in your eyes,” she whispered.

“I can feel it inside me,” he murmured, tangling his fingers in her hair. “It’s most… pleasurable. I want you so badly, my heart.”

“Here,” she moaned, rolling her hips. 

“Yes, here,” he agreed.

He turned her into the wall of the pool and Lauren felt her bottom hook on a ledge. She spread her legs and stroked her hands down his chest. His squeezed her waist and bent to press frantic kisses to her throat. Fingers caressed her ribs and surrounded her breasts. Thumbs flicked over her nipples, then his mouth latched on and sucked, and Lauren felt the pleasure streak her spine.

She clutched at his shoulders. “Loki, please.”

“So impatient,” he chuckled.

Lauren grabbed his hair and tugged him forward. “Very impatient. Give me what I want, Loki.”

He arched a brow. “Give you what you want?”

“Yeah,” she smiled seductively.

He rose up, over her, and suddenly was pressing inside, spearing through tight walls, making her gasp for breath.

“Is that what you wanted?” he purred against her lips. “To be filled. To be stuffed full. To feel the weight of my cock inside you.”

“Yes!” she cried, curling her arms around his neck.

Water lapped and splashed around them, rising up in gentle waves over the lip of the pool, turning from violet to green and back. Slowly, tenderly, he loved her, placing sweet kisses on her lips. There was no urgency, just the softness, only a gentleness no one but she got to see from him.

It was heaven wrapped in layers of velvet tenderness coated in heat that burned through her body, pulsing in time with the magic from the pool seeking to fill her up like an empty vessel.

Lauren drew him closer, tucked her face into his shoulder, and gasped a quiet moan when the rolling surge of pleasure overflowed, and she came apart in his loving embrace.  

A quick thrust and moan preceded the heat of his release flooding her core when Loki succumbed to the pleasure of her body and let himself go. “Lauren,” he sighed softly against her cheek. “I love you with all that I am.”

“Mm,” she hummed, content but exhausted. “I know you do, honey. I feel it every minute of every day.”

He kissed her, sweet sips from her lips as she rested against the edge of the pool. “Come. It’s time for you to seek our bed.”

“Does that mean you’re not?” she teased only to have her smile fall away when he didn’t look at her. “Loki?”

“There are things I must do tonight,” he said, lifting her from the ledge to exit the pool, streaming water behind him as he went. Then they were dry; he dressed all in black while she was dressed for bed. A portal opened, and he walked through into their bedroom where Socks was asleep on the cat tower, with Peaches slithering through a second after.

Loki knelt up on the bed to set her in the center of it. “I will be back in a few hours.”

“Loki, what’s goin’ on?” she asked, clutching at his clothing when he made to pull away.

He sighed but sat and stroked her cheek. “I must visit my laboratory, like Stark’s workshop, to see if I can ascertain where the gift came from. Then, once the revelry of Thor’s night has worn down, I will visit Asgard’s heart and listen to the dark ripples. It is time for me to return to my duties, no matter how I’d prefer to spend these next hours with you.”

“Oh,” she whispered, fear piercing her heart. “But what if…?”

He took her by the chin. “No what ifs, pet. My magic, my spells ward the suite. No one will get through them to come for you, and two of your new guard stand at attention outside our door. They will raise the alarm should someone try. And I am only a shout away.”

She swallowed the fear choking her throat and nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

“Yes, you will,” he smiled. “Sleep, my sweet. Dream of me. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Hopefully with answers,” she sighed, laying down beneath the furs and silk sheets.

“That is the plan,” Loki agreed. “No one will disturb you,” he promised, rising from the bed. “Get some rest. You need it.”

She nodded, watching him go out the doors. They shut behind him, leaving Lauren staring at the empty space he’d once occupied.

She rolled to her back to stare at the ceiling. How many days had it been since she’d gone to bed alone? Ten? Less than that? But it still felt strange. He was always there, a warm presence in her bed. A protective one. A safety net of sorts.

Now the bed felt too big, too cold, too… empty.

So she stared at the ceiling and tried to calm her mind enough to sleep. When the dancing shadows didn’t help slow her racing thoughts, she sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. The pink satin nightgown was pretty, but not nearly warm enough without Loki in the bed with her.

On a soft sight, she slipped out of bed, across the room, and into the closet where she found the velvet and silk robe and quickly put it on. Already warmer, she returned to the bed where the short stack of books the twins had left for her sat on a side table. The smutty romance novel she’d claimed rested on top.

Lauren picked it up, returned to the bed, piled all the pillows up behind her and switched on the light Loki had shown her in the headboard. A black head appeared at the foot of the bed when Peaches slithered up to join her. He seemed inclined to curl up in her lap, and she let him as she rested the book on her knees and began to read about space voyages and what travelling through the stars entailed.

***

Loki walked out and let the doors swing shut behind him before placing his hand upon their face. Once again he closed his suite in the strongest protections he knew. Anything coming through them at his wife would get a nasty and potentially deadly surprise. Then he turned to the two men in black standing guard. “No one disturbs her.”

“Yes, Prince Loki.” They nodded their understanding.

He tilted his head and walked away, opening a portal that would take him directly to his laboratory. The hall was dark beyond the door, and he flicked his fingers to light the torches he knew would be waiting.

They burst into flame, banishing the darkness, and Loki walked through. The door was simple, solid wood without embellishment. Anyone entering through it would find only a windowless stone room beyond. But, if you knew where to look…

Loki smirked and waved his hand, causing the runes to glow around the wooden frame. He touched three, whispering words of power, and ran a curl of magic over a fourth, and when he pushed open the door, beyond was a room few had ever seen.

Case upon case of books, scrolls, and manuscripts resided against one wall. Beakers and apparatuses of metal tubing and glass implements sat against another, and the stone circle in the center of the room glowed and pulsed with magic.

This was his sanctuary, the place he could go to create new spells and potions. It was the place he was most comfortable for it was purely his own. No one except Frigga had ever been welcome in his sanctuary. Not Thor. Not Sigyn.

He would bring Lauren when she began working magic more than what was called for in elemental magic, but not yet. Not when three urns of roses sat to the side of the door, waiting for him to examine.

With a flick of his wrist, Loki sealed the doors behind him and moved the urns to the center of the room. When they touched down, a dome of green light enveloped them. It was a precaution taken to keep anything that may possibly explode contained — a hard learned lesson.

More flicks of fingers and wisps of magic had the roses and dead repsheer floating from within to hover mid-air. The spiders he put aside and drew the roses to him. One by one he went through them, touching each one, exploring them right down to their underlying molecular structure. Someone had hidden the repsheer, contained them, and set them purposely against Lauren. That sort of spell, the attention to detail, it wasn’t simply done by some first level sorcerer. It was created by a master of _seiðr_ and could be hidden anywhere.

He was through half the red and a third of the white when he found the first clue — a strand of hair. Long and blonde, he had only to touch it with a brush of magic to feel hers resonate back. It was Lauren’s hair wrapped around the thorns of a red rose. He found another in the white, and another in the pink.

Three strands of Lauren’s hair used to target his wife. It was almost impossible to know how they got it, or when. It wasn’t as if she’d never worn her hair loose. It could easily be plucked from her shoulder or picked from the ground after shedding.

He made a mental note to add a new precaution to her morning grooming.

Loki continued to pick apart the roses, searching for any other clues. On his second to last rose he found another. One thorn was dyed red, a consequence of pricking oneself. There was such little blood, he wondered if the sender had even noticed, but the rust red substance was unmistakable.

The rose floated beyond the dome and Loki brought it to the bench across the room where he used a knife to cut the tip from the thorn into a small glass tube. He held it up to the light. “Soon, you will reveal yourself.”

As it had been some time since he’d used his lab, Loki checked the potency of his potions and tonics and growled. They were old, too old for him to boost their effectiveness. And no matter how hard he’d tried, creating them with magic never went well. He needed properly brewed and magic-infused products before he could discover whose blood was dried on the thorn.

He vanished the glass tube, refusing to leave it anywhere it could potentially disappear. No one had ever broken through his illusions on his lab before, but there was a first time for everything.

Loki returned to the dome and examined the final rose. Nothing new stood out to him with the last bloom, and he moved on to the two remaining repsheer.

Was it any wonder Lauren was terrified? The creatures were hideous. One of the most disturbing things he’d ever seen. Again he tore one apart, searching for anything that would give away the sender. He poured magic into every cell, every molecule of the creature until it exploded in a shower of parts to splatter across the shield.

“Ew,” Loki grimaced, but even in the destruction, he found something useful.

He floated the shell of the creature's abdomen toward him, flicked a finger to remove the goo, and peered at the image painted on what had once been the spider’s belly. It was small, nearly imperceptible, but he was looking for the things no one would think to look for.

This was one of those things.

Loki placed his hand on the dome, causing a circle to form and enlarge the image. A spell to see the repsheer docile until Lauren’s closeness aroused one of the three.

He flicked the destroyed spider out of his way and called the final one forward. This one he picked apart millimetre by millimetre. He sought any minute bit of magic, any change in the basic anatomy of the creature, and frowned when the tiniest brush of residual power tingled the ends of his fingers.

It wasn’t enough to give away the caster, but it gave him a better idea of how they’d done it. It appeared they’d used a specific form of potent knockout spell to put the repsheer down, likely not wanting to have to deal with the nasty bits of nature if they woke before the caster could finish their dastardly spell.

Finally, when he’d gotten all he could from the last spider, Loki turned his attention to the vases. They were simple urns, easily procured here on Asgard, but that, Loki thought, might give him a direction to look. They were tall, close to three feet, and not cheap to purchase. If he could find a maker's mark, perhaps he could find the purchaser.

He flipped each one over and grinned smugly. “Yes.” He knew that mark. The seller worked not far from the palace.

Just to be thorough, Loki looked the urns over with his focused magic and nodded when all came up clean. He drew them from within the dome and set them to the side. Then, he incinerated everything within until not even ash remained.

When all was cleansed, he released the dome and turned his attention to check on Lauren. It made him frown when he found her not only awake but in some sort of emotional upheaval.

He walked out of his lab, carefully resealing the door, before opening a portal straight into the bedroom. The bed was empty, and terror screamed through him before he realized the door to their outer chamber was open.

He made his way into the other room where he found her drinking a glass of red wine, her kitten in her lap, viper around her throat, wrapped in her robe and covered in furs reading before the blazing fire. “Darling?”

She jolted, sloshed her glass but managed to avoid spilling, and shot him a death glare. “Damn, Loki! Scrape a boot or somethin’!”

“What are you doing?” he asked, fighting the desire to snicker.

“Rocket science,” she huffed, clearly still annoyed. “I'm readin’, what's it look like?”

He settled down beside her on the divan. “Why are you reading when I left you warm and soft in our bed?”

“Soft, yes. Warm, no. I was cold and couldn't sleep without you, so I started this book I stole from Anitra, and it's really good.”

“Lauren,” he murmured, voice full of remorse. “Forgive me. I never thought to add extra furs to the bed.”

“Well, when you're there they're not necessary. You just weren't there tonight.” She patted his chest. “Are you done doin’ your skulkin’ already?” she teased.

“I don't skulk… much,” he grinned.

“Ha! I knew it!”

Loki chuckled and shook his head. “I've learned much from your “gift” tonight, but I will have to do a little more investigation. This,” he drew the vial with the thorn segment from the air, “may lead us to the culprit.”

She frowned and took it from him. “What is it?”

“They stuck themselves with a thorn. But there is so little blood I'm not sure they even know it happened.”

“And you can figure out who it is from their blood?” She handed the vial back.

“I must procure or make new potions first, but yes. I should be able to find out who handled the roses.”

A wry smile curled her lips. “No poofin’ anythin’ into existence?”

He chuckled and shook his head. “Not this time. Some thing's cannot be created through shortcut methods.” Loki cocked his head and peered at her. “I thought you were tired?”

She shrugged. “I was until you took me to the pools. Then you left, and I found my mind racin’ with thoughts of tomorrow, and Sif and Thor, and my students, and finally just got up to read 'till you got back.”

“And with company,” he smiled, stroking a finger over Socks ears, then over Peaches scales. “Well, if you’re not tired…” his grin spread, “would you like to come with me to Asgard’s heart?”

“Can I?” she gasped.

“Of course you can.” He plucked her book from her fingers and laid it on the divan, then added her sleepy kitten, and helped her to her feet. A swirl of magic had her dressed in dark leathers similar to his own with her hair braided back and wide fur collar propped up around her face.

“This is different,” she grinned, running her hands over her abdomen and kicking up a booted foot.

“We need to blend into the shadows of Asgard. This is appropriate attire. Come. This will be an adventure,” he said, taking her by the hands.

She giggled, eyes sparkling green. “Then let’s go.”

Loki opened a portal and led her through it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Language

* * *

“Where are we?” Lauren whispered, feeling the need to be quiet with how Loki had her pressed to the wall of some building down a dark alley.

“In the city,” he breathed against her ear, causing a curl of heat to creep into her belly with the brush of his lips over her ear. “Are you ready? You must be quiet as a mouse and stick close to my side.” She nodded as he reached behind her and pulled up the hood on her jacket. “Such brightness will give us away.”

Her heart beat faster, excitement and nerves singing in her veins. “Why are we bein’ so secretive?”

He flashed his teeth when he smiled. “Because what I do is dark and devious. I seek the ripples of unrest and malicious intent. If the people knew how I discovered their secrets, they would change their ways.”

“Are you spyin’ on people?” she teased.

Another flash of teeth and glimmer of green magic lit up his eyes like a Cheshire cat. “Only those who deserve it. Come. I'll show you.” He took her by the hand and headed silently for the entrance to the alleyway.

There he stopped and peered down the street before encouraging her around to stand with her back against his chest. “We are trying to evade detection, but with this second threat to you, my love, and Thor's announcement tonight, the guard around the city has doubled,” he whispered against her ear.

“Why? Wouldn't it be better to increase the guard in the palace?”

“That will also happen, but now it has stirred unrest in the city. Nefarious dealings happen in the dark, not the daylight. You must learn to look quickly, find those on guard, and pull back before anyone notices. Tell me what you see.”

Suddenly the outing felt like so much more than a fun adventure. “Loki? Are you teachin’ me somethin'?”

“Better to learn to evade detection here than in a dangerous situation, my sweet.”

Her heart kicked hard, but she refused to allow fear to make her nervous. Instead, she blew out a slow breath, pushed him back a step, and crouched low. The hood was in her way, but she only shoved it off the side of her face and peeked out around the corner. A fast count and she pulled back.

“I count three guards,” she whispered, accepting his hand when it was offered, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

“Are you certain?”

She frowned. “Who did I miss?”

“Tell me who you saw.”

“Two men are standin’ in front of the buildin’ with all the lights glowin’ and another closer to us, halfway between them and us.”

“Very good, but what about the one on the roof?” he asked.

“Roof?” She could have kicked herself. “Of course. Sniper position. Dammit.”

He arched a brow, easier to see now they were near the better-lit street. “Sniper position?”

“Bucky mutters. Occasionally I listen.”

He chuckled softly. “They are standing on the roof across the street one building over. A difficult position to circumvent. And we must get to the alley directly facing the tavern.”

“That's a tavern!” she whispered excitedly.

“One Thor and I and our friends have visited many times.” He shook his head at her excitement. “One would think you'd never been to a tavern.”

She shrugged. “I haven't. It was considered inappropriate by mama, and then I was in New York, and bar hopin’ isn't somethin’ done by the Avengers. Plus I was too busy.”

His mouth fell open. “Your education is sorely lacking. Thoughts for another day. First, how do we get past them? If it were just me, an invisibility spell would be easy enough to produce, but you, darling, aren't there yet.”

Lauren chewed on her lip and thought it through. “Distraction? If we can get to the other side, the guy on the roof won't see us, and the three near the tavern will be busy lookin’ the other way.”

“Very good. Make us a distraction.” He motioned to the street.

“Me!” she hissed. “But I'm like a baby goddess. I don't-”

Loki quickly pressed his hand to her mouth. “The higher the voice, the farther it carries, darling,” he whispered. “We want to send them away, not draw them closer.”

She nodded, and he released her. “How do I make a distraction?”

“Use what you know.”

Lauren rolled her eyes. He was so incredibly helpful. She sent another glance around the corner, noting the man she'd missed standing in the shadows on the roof, but it was the stack of barrels sitting on the far side of the tavern that caught her attention.

“You think them barrels are empty?” she asked Loki.

“I'd assume so. Full ones would not be left unattended and in a place easily pilfered.”

She took a deep breath and crouched a second time before slowly curl around the corner as she drew her magic to her hand. She reached toward the barrels, her will strong, her intention focused on the uppermost cask, and released the breath she was holding. “Bris.”

The tails of her coat fluttered, then went still as the magic left her hand to slam into the barrel and send it clattering to the ground. It took down half of the second row and sent all three men standing in the street spinning toward the noise, then moving to catch the runaway barrels.

Lauren glanced up. The guard in the shadows turned toward the noise. She surged to her feet, grabbed Loki by the wrist and darted across the street. They ran silently together to the alley across from the tavern and down to its end where they stopped in the shadows for her to catch her breath.

“Brilliant!” Loki whispered before his lips landed on hers and kissed her hard.

She felt like a thief sneaking through the night with someone’s valuables, but she’d also never felt so _alive_.

Wrenching her mouth from his, Lauren gripped his hair and bit her lip to keep a wild giggle from escaping. “Should I be havin’ so much fun?” she wondered.

“It is fun at this moment. And you did a magnificent job. Your focus was strong and true, so much so that the breeze didn’t even brush those on the street but took down the barrel without giving itself away. It was perfectly executed, Lauren. Perfectly!” He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up the wall, stepping between them so she could feel just what the display of skill had done to him.

Lauren couldn’t help the bolt of lust that slammed through her body. After all, she could feel the excitement and magic humming in her veins like a drug. Still, it made her smirk a wicked grin. “A little show of magic got you all hot and bothered, elskan min?”

“When it’s you making with the magic fingers? Every damn time.”

He grinned, and it was just so wicked, Lauren had to kiss him again to keep from belting out a peel of laughter.

This time it was Loki who tore his mouth away from the twining tongues and sucking lips to pant against her cheek. “We’ll never get there if you keep that up.”

“Me?” she snickered.

“Yes,” he rolled his eyes, “you.”

He pulled her from the wall to let her feet drop, but Lauren left her arms around his neck a minute longer. “You make me feel so alive,” she whispered.

Loki shook his head. “You are finding your true self, darling. It has very little to do with me.”

“So I should’a put on leather and run around like a sneaky thief years ago?”

“Among other things,” he grinned. “Come. We have a ways to go yet.”

She took his hand without hesitation and followed him through the city, darting here and there, causing distractions when needed, until they came to a large square where a fountain of gleaming marble rose up in the center.

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” Lauren breathed, in awe of the women with their water jars and baskets, permanently captured in the act of gathering water and washing clothes.

“It marks the center of the city, the halfway point between the palace and the Bifrost bridge.” His arm went around her waist, keeping her in the shadows.

“What is it?” she whispered.

He pointed to the far side of the square. “The guard is on the move.”

It took her a moment to find them, three abreast, walking together at the far side of the fountain. “What now?”

“Now, we see how agile you truly are, my love. We must climb to the top of the fountain without being seen.”

She shot him a look over her shoulder. “Really?” He tilted his head. “How? Where?”

“Do you see how the women bend there at the edge of the basin?”

Lauren looked and nodded. One woman stooped with another to fill their jars. “Yes.”

“We must jump from the fountain ledge to their backs; then it is a quick climb up the tangle of jars, limbs, and outstretched cloth.”

“Loki… I don’t know if…” It appeared a daunting task, taking them well over twenty feet into the air.

“You can. I’ve heard of your prowess with the poles in the training ground. This will be far easier. When the guard passes and can no longer be seen, we will go.”

“Loki.” She really wasn’t sure about this.

He turned her to face him. “I have complete faith in you. Stop thinking like a human. You are of Asgard. We are near its heart. Feel the land. Trust yourself. You can do this, Lauren.”

“We’re gonna get wet, aren’t we?” she grumbled.

“Only if you slip. Once we are on the fountain, follow me exactly, and you will be fine.” He pecked her a kiss, caressed her cheek, and threw her a wink. “Trust me. I would never let anything happen to you.”

Lauren relaxed and smiled. He really wouldn’t. “I’m in.”

His signature wicked smile flashed. “I knew you would be.”

She turned to watch the men make their way around the fountain. Loki returned his hand to her waist and drew her hood out of the way to whisper against her ear. “When we go, you must run hard for the edge. There can be no hesitation. No second guessing or you will end up in the water. One foot to the ledge, push, and leap to her back. Do you understand?”

Nerves fluttered in Lauren’s belly, but she nodded. As the men grew closer, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and reached out again for the energy she felt pulsing through the earth. It seemed to soak into the soles of her boots first before rising up her legs, filling her slowly like water into a basin.

When she opened her eyes and exhaled, Loki whispered, “Run!”

***

Thor startled when Sif touched his cheek. “Sif?”

“You're very far away, Thor. Is my company boring you already,” she teased.

It may have been in jest, but Thor could see the hint of concern in the clench of her jaw. He quickly moved to soothe her, drawing her closer as he danced with her slowly. “Never. I'm afraid Heimdall and I did a little conspiring tonight when I returned. He's gone to Midgard to see Lauren's children returned to the protection of Shield. But the plan was daring, even for a Guardian. If he succeeds, it will be worth it. Failure, however, will have far-reaching consequences.”

Her brow furrowed. “Thor what did you do?”

He brought his mouth to her ear. “He's unleashing the Nattværdier on the parents.”

She gasped and pulled back to stare at him. Shock, concern, and then a hint of amusement crossed her face. “One would think that idea came courtesy of Loki.”

“He hasn't been my brother for centuries without wearing off a little,” he chuckled. “But this plan was all Heimdall.”

She appeared even more surprised. Then her teeth nipped into her red bottom lip and had a groan sticking in his chest for how badly he wanted to do that. “I may have a way of seeing how it is going. If you're interested?”

He was interested in something alright. “And how would you go about that?” Thor curled his fingers into the soft fabric of her gown. Just how did Loki come up with these enticing confections?

Her smile curled into something coy. “Come with me, and I'll show you.” She drew away, taking his hand as she went, heading out of the dance hall and back into the feast hall.

Well aware of the eyes on him, Thor caught sight of Fandral flirting with two women. He waited for the rake to look up, then jerked his head, indicating he wanted the man to join them. Fandral excused himself and met them at the pedestal where Sif’s first gift sat under glass.

“How may I be of assistance, my king?” Fandral swept them a flamboyant bow.

“Walk with us. I am escorting Lady Sif to…” Thor stumbled, as he wasn’t sure where they were going.

Sif smiled, a touch of blush coming to her cheeks. “To my quarters. I’ve had enough of tonight’s festivities.”

A lecherous grin spread across Fandral’s face. “Are you sure you need me tagging along.”

“Fandral,” Thor growled.

Sif squeezed Thor’s hand and reached out to lay the other on Fandral’s arm. “Please,” she said softly. “I am… I don’t want people to think…” Her blush darkened.

Gallant as ever, Fandral drew her knuckles to his lips. “It’s all right, Sif. I understand.”

“Thank you,” she smiled.

Thor nodded his thanks. He’d noticed a change in Fandral these last few days. Ever since Lauren had taken him to task - not once but twice - the once glib flirt had become much more respectful of Sif and her feelings. As she was, the Norns willing, going to be Queen of all the Nine Realms, it was good to see her gaining respect.

He lifted the dome off of her gift, and Sif quickly returned the crystal to its case. Thor placed his hand on her back and led her out of the hall with Fandral following, the dutiful chaperone. There would be many speculative eyes on them from now on, and Sif was known for her virtue.

He would not have people spreading rumours about her. Asgardians were free with their affections, true, but Sif was not. He would not have people saying he coerced her into his bed, and he would not rush her. His Sif was beautifully innocent. He wanted to enjoy the journey with her.

When they arrived at Sif’s suite, there were maids and other people lingering. “Perhaps you should move to the family wing, Sif,” Fandral muttered.

“Not yet,” they said at the same time, causing Thor and Sif to share a smile.

“Now, darling,” Thor murmured, holding open the door to her chambers. “What is this way to view Heimdall you spoke of?”

“Spy on Heimdall?” Fandral frowned. “What did I miss?”

Thor explained as Sif ventured through her bedroom door, returning a few minutes later without her gift but with another he knew very well.

“Mother’s scrying plate?” Thor had wondered where it had gone.

Sif turned the wide golden plate in between her hands, her teeth once more in her lip. “She left it to me. I used it with her once many years ago when my parents were still alive. She let me look in on them at home.”

“Considering she thought of you as a daughter, I am not surprised she would leave it to the one woman who would most cherish it,” Thor smiled.

Together they set the dish on the low table, and Fandral darted over to where a pitcher of water waited. Sif took it from him and poured enough over the surface to fill it to its edges. Then, she dipped her fingers into the water and ran them around the rolled edge.

A low tone filled the air, gradually growing stronger as the magic within the dish came to life. Clear water became dark, liquid depths, appearing much deeper than the scant inch she’d poured into the dish.

Thor had always loved watching his mother scry. It only worked for women, irking him a little at never being able to scry for himself, but knowing Sif had the plate made him incredibly happy.

“Show me Heimdall,” she requested.

The dark water cleared. Sif gave an undignified yelp and jerked her hand back, her face as red as her dress.

“Well,” Fandral snickered. “It appears Heimdall is having a very good trip to Midgard.”

“I had no idea Agent Hill was that flexible,” Thor chuckled.

“You’re both terrible!” Sif huffed, but a giggled had her lips curling. “Oh, dear. I wonder how many times Frigga saw something she shouldn’t?”

“Probably more than a few.” Thor rose to his feet and helped Sif to hers. “Thank you for trying, Sif. I will just have to wait and ask Heimdall tomorrow.” She stood smiling up at him, and Thor shot Fandral a pointed look.

“Why don’t I wait for you outside, my king?” he chuckled and swept from the room after winking at Sif.

“He’s such a scoundrel,” Sif smiled after him. “But he is also a very good friend.”

“That he is.” But Fandral faded from his mind the moment she looked up at him again. Thor ran his fingers delicately over her shoulders and up the sides of her neck, stopping when he held her head in his hands. “You are so beautiful.”

She blushed, and her lashes fluttered. “Tonight I felt nervous and yet so grateful to be the one on your arm.”

He brushed his thumbs along her jaw. “Only you would do. Only you will ever do.”

“Thor…” she sighed, sliding her hands over his chest.

“So soft. So beautiful.” Lowering his head, Thor kissed her deeply, like he’d wanted to all night.

She opened for him without him needing to ask, her lips parting on a quiet moan. He relished the noise and hummed in pleasure. When her tongue sought out his, he was only too happy to participate, and when her arms went around his neck, he sank a little deeper.

Then, when her knees weakened, he lowered them down to the nearest chair and kept kissing her. Kept tasting her lips. Kept drowning in the scent of gardenias and citrus.

He let his fingers trail down her throat to lightly caress her sleek collarbone. When she broke away to breathe, Thor took his lips to her throat. Small kisses, gentle pulls, tiny flicks of his tongue over her pulse.

She whimpered softly and shifted restlessly in his lap. “Thor.”

“Mm,” he hummed, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Time for me to go?” Sif nodded. He stood them both to their feet and kissed her cheek. “Until tomorrow, sweet Sif.”

“Until tomorrow… Thor.”

She smiled, and he pressed a final kiss to her lips, lingering a little, holding her hands until the last moment before leaving her for the night. Dragging himself away was painful.

Fandral’s smug face only made it worse. “Finished so soon, my king?”

“Fandral. I will beat you bloody.”

The blond shook his head. “She is sweet and innocent. I would never imply anything other than that.”

“Good.” Thor slammed his hand down on Fandral’s shoulder. “Otherwise I would beat you bloody.” He left Fandral at the door to his chambers and headed for his own.

***

Heimdall hummed his appreciation when Maria hooked the straps of her bra back together. An hour was not enough time for him to properly appreciate - nor show his appreciation of - the woman currently correcting her clothing, but he'd done his best.

“Don't worry about the countertop,” she said, her cheeks red but smile smug. “I'll get someone in to fix it, and no one will ever know you snapped the edge off.”

“That was not what I was thinking about,” he chuckled, darting a glance at the chunk of granite he'd broken off in his zeal. Who knew stone could be so… fragile.

“Then what are you think about?” she asked.

As he was sitting against the wall, he picked up her shirt and held it between his hands. “How an hour is not nearly enough time with you.”

She arched a brow, a smile curling her lips even further before coming toward him with her hand out for her shirt. “Maybe you should visit more often.”

Heimdall brought the cloth to his nose and inhaled, but his eyes remained on her. “Perhaps you should come to Asgard.”

“Me?” she snorted. “I’m not exactly Asgard material.”

She reached for her shirt, but he was faster, dragging her forward until she straddled his outstretched legs. He pulled on the loops of her jeans, causing her knees to bend until they rested against his chest, bringing the bare flesh of her belly in height with his mouth. “Why would you think that?” he asked, shifting his hands to her bottom to keep her where he wanted her.

Maria’s hands landed on the wall. “I’m not a lady.”

“Who says?” He dragged her down a little more, licking a path up her midline and causing her pulse to spike.

“I’d just as likely kick someone in the nuts as curtsey.”

“Your point?” he chuckled, nipping at the cup of her bra.

She caught his face between her hands. “You’re serious.”

“Deadly.”

Her mouth fell open. “Is it even allowed?”

He looked at her, dishevelled, flushed, sitting in his lap in her jeans and bra completely unconcerned with her half-dressed state and fell a little more. “If I requested it, you would be welcome.”

“Why?”

A smile curled Heimdall’s lips. “Because in all my years, I have never found a woman worth asking about until you, Maria. I find I wish to show you the beauty that is Asgard, then take you home and show you the glory that is my bed.”

Red washed from her chest, up her neck, and into her face. “It would be nice to finish what you started.”

He chuckled softly in agreement. He’d taken her to heights few women ever achieved, laid out like a feast on the counter and shown her the beauty of a man who’d had centuries to learn how best to admire the female form. But as he’d said, there hadn’t been time to slake his own lust in only an hour, and he'd chosen to remain clothed. Though at one point he was so lost to the desire to make her scream his name, he’d clenched his hand around the countertop’s edge and snapped a piece off.

“When the children are allowed to return to Lauren’s custody, I will ask Thor’s permission to bring you to Asgard. A week should be enough time to take the edge off.”

Maria snickered and shook her head. “I guess I’d best take two weeks leave then. I would like to see some of Asgard before I have to come back.”

“Two weeks and you will never want to leave me,” he purred, tracing his fingertips up her spine.

“Is that a challenge?” she asked, her smile coy.

“Perhaps. I’m certain I could make it difficult for you to want to return. Two weeks may not be enough time to spend in my... world.”

She shook her head and snatched her shirt. “And what would be enough time?”

He shrugged as she pushed from his lap to put her shirt on. He didn’t want to spook her with words like forever when they were barely started. Like Thor with his Sif, Heimdall was only beginning the hunt for the fair Maria.

“Well, when you figure it out, you let me know,” she quipped, moving to check the house next door through the window. “I wish we’d had time to bring in some things for the kids. An empty house with no beds or blankets isn’t exactly a great way to spend the night.”

Heimdall unfolded from the floor and walked across the room to the pouch he’d worn beneath his armour. “It will not be a problem.”

“Why?”

“Though I am no sorcerer, I come from a world of magic. We have learned to create spells, devices, potions, things that make life more convenient. When I need time to let my eyes rest and be away from the world, I go into the forest of Asgard or Vanaheim but roughing it no longer appeals to me as it did in my younger years. Now, I bring this.”

From within the small pouch, he drew what appeared nothing more than a medium sized grey stone he tossed onto the carpeted area between himself and Maria. A sharp crack preceded the rock breaking open, and a fabric structure popped up.

“A tent?”

Heimdall chuckled. “A bit more than that. Look inside.”

She had to bend to do so and pulled back the flap. “Holy fuck! How the hell is that even possible?”

“Magic.”

She rolled her eyes and disappeared inside. He followed a moment later, bending nearly in half to fit through the door, then rising to his full height once inside. Fur covered floors, hanging lanterns, a divan big enough for him, and a wide, deep, thick pallet of a bed raised in the center waited.

“This defies the laws of physics,” she muttered, her face alight with glee.

“Or it simply exists outside those laws. You still believe science and magic are separate entities when in truth they are one and the same.”

She continued to stare at it all in wonder for another moment before turning around and punching him in the ribcage. It made him grunt for she was stronger than she appeared, and had picked a vulnerable area. “You had this the whole time! Why the hell was I naked in the kitchen?”

A rumbled growl echoed in his chest when he swept her into his arms. “Because had I brought this out earlier, you would still be naked, begging, sobbing, screaming beneath me on those furs and the children would be forgotten.”

She stared up at him, her mouth slightly open. Then she swallowed thickly. “Right. Kids.”

“The time grows near.” He released her, amused and fighting not to show it. Disconcerting her was swiftly becoming his new favourite pastime. Ducking back out the doors, he returned to where he’d carefully placed the orb, then moved to the wall closest to that of the children’s bedroom. “She’s just returning to their room. The mother and father are drunk and fighting in the bedroom. Brave little thing. She usually waits till they are asleep.”

“Hunger can make you brave or stupid.” Heimdall glanced her way with a frown, but she only shrugged. “There’s a reason I joined the army right out of high school. I’ve never been stupid.”

“No. Though I may not have known you that long, I know you have never been that.” He lifted his hand and placed it against the wall, calling on the power within him, the dark magic of the ancestors that allowed him access to the bifröst. “Come here, Maria. Stand where they may see you.”

She moved to where the first doorway opened; then the second appeared where once the children's closet had been. A snarling dyrehund filled the opposite doorway.  

“Usun! It’s me!” Maria hissed, holding up her hands. The dog immediately began to wag his tail and trotted through the portal. “Benny. Sara. Come quick.”

The little blonde beauty stuck her head around the corner. “Miss Maria?”

“Yeah, sweetheart. You and your brother need to come with me tonight. We’re going to have a sleepover.” She urged the girl toward her with both hands. “Where’s Benny?”

“Here.” The boy peered around the corner. “What is this, Miss Maria?”

“It’s magic.” She held her hands out to them and drew them through to the other house.

“Is Mr. Loki back?” Sara asked, her voice full of hope.

“Or Aunt Lu?” Benny chirped, only to stop and stare the long way up at him. “Woah...”

Heimdall chuckled. “Well met, young Ben. Lady Sara. Maria, darling, I need you to take this through the portal,” he held out the orb, “press the shallow disk on the side, then throw it down the hall, and get back here quickly.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

He smirked at her. “Will _you_ hold the portal open?”

“Right. Okay. Press, toss, run. Got it.” She turned her attention to the children. “You guys stay here. Did you get something to eat?”

Sara shook her head. “Mama put everythin’ up high.”

“Heimdall?”

Maria looked up at him, and he nodded. “I have something that will work. It may not taste the best, but it will fill an empty belly.”

She nodded and plucked the orb from his fingers.

“Wait! My pony!” Sara cried, rushing back into the room where she grabbed a stuffed horse and a black and white dog she then thrust into her brother’s arms.

Maria patted her head, went through the doorway, pressed the disc on the side of the orb, and sent it rolling down the hallway. The sphere would swiftly disintegrate into a fog that would fill the house, attacking all within before fading into nothing.

Seconds later, she was back, and Heimdall released the portal, shutting the forthcoming nightmare away in the house of the people who deserved it.

The young boy had not stopped staring at him, and Heimdall slowly crouched down to be nearer to his level. “Now, I am Heimdall, Guardian of Asgard, friend to both Loki and Lauren.”

“You’re big,” he said, his eyes full of wonder. “Bigger than Thor. Thor got me my doggy.”

He held up the stuffed puppy to which Heimdal dutifully gave a soft pat. “Thor is my king.”

“Thor made me a princess,” Sara said proudly.

Heimdall took her small hand in his and dutifully kissed her knuckles. “Your Highness.”

She giggled and blushed and was suddenly a miniature of Lauren. The spitting image of her aunt. “Thank you kindly, good sir. You really know Aunt Lu?”

He nodded solemnly. “Indeed I do. Come, Sara. Benny. We’ll have something to eat, and you can sleep safely tonight.”

He motioned to the tent in the middle of the carpet. Both children squealed in excitement, the dyrehund barked, and the three of them darted toward the opening. The squealing got louder once they were inside.

“Oh, my stars!” Sara squeaked, her voice muffled by the fabric of the tents opening.

Heimdall held his hand out for Maria. “This shall be fun. It has been some time since I spent time with little ones.”

She took it but shook her head. “And exhausting. But yeah. They’re good kids.”

“They are Lauren’s. I would expect nothing less.”

***

She hit the fountain edge perfectly. Loki could feel Asgard flow through her, and they pushed off together, landing smoothly on the backs of both women. Her desire to shriek her excitement at making it was evident on her face, but she appeared to bite her tongue.

He gave her a wink and motioned for her to follow as he quickly made his way up the limbs of the women. She neither hesitated nor stumbled, determined in her quest as she had been all night.

Nevermore had he been so impressed with her than he was in that instant. She had the mind and abilities of a seasoned spy about her. Some, he knew, was merely her natural grace, but others, those unique little distractions she worked out in her pretty head and then executed like a master, those were all Lauren's stunningly brilliant mind at work.

Even he had been underestimating her.

He'd been prepared to walk them invisible through the city, only to arrive in the alley and have that same _feeling_ walk through him like a spectre. What if she needed to escape detection and didn't know how?

So the plan changed, and the lesson commenced, and not once did she fail at any task he set her. She was excelling. Norns help them when she came entirely into her own. She would set the galaxy on its ear.

They climbed quickly,  and when he reached the top where the women stretched out long lines of marble created washing, he turned and pulled Lauren up the last few inches before the guard returned.

But her excitement could not be contained, and a trickle of violet magic mixed into the water flowing past their feet down into the fountain and set every one of the lily pads bursting into bloom.

The men stopped to stare, and Lauren whispered, “Oops.”

The desire to roar with laughter hit him hard, and Loki shook with it, trying desperately not to make a sound. He tugged her around with him. “Watch.”

He called his magic to his hands and set the water spiralling out of the bowl. Another flick of fingers set the runes Frigga had placed centuries ago glowing a soft gold. He gripped her hand all the tighter, making certain she was paying attention, then lightly touched five of the dozen runes in sequence. Moments later, the water flowed suspended in the air over the now open spiral staircase that descended into the earth.

“This is so cool,” Lauren whispered.

“Come along, darling,” he chuckled softly, shifting off the edge of the fountain and helping her down into the dark stairwell. The ceiling returned, dousing them in darkness.

He threw a fairy light out and down the stairs, casting them in an eerie green glow. “Let me show you Asgard's heart, beloved.”

They descended slowly, the stairs steep and the curve sharp.

“Do they ever end?” Lauren finally asked ten minutes later, her hand on the wall to help her balance.

“They do,” Loki chuckled.

She tugged on his hand when she stopped and leaned against the wall. “And what was with the openin’ bein’ at the top of a fountain?”

“Dizzy?” he asked, concerned.

“A little. It’s a tight turn.”

He moved back up to stand on her step and cage her against the wall, looking her over. She really did look incredible in tight black leather. The coat he’d created for her swung around her thighs. It separated into five points, similar to his own, and was lined and deep eggplant purple. The leather of her leggings he’d patterned with roses, and her boots laced to her knees. But it was what lay beneath the jacket with its deep hood that he ran his hands over.

The beautiful, tight corset had leather straps for weapons and the ones around her waist where small pouches hung. Sleeveless, but with a rounded collar, it hugged her body and would protect her from everything from a knife to a sword strike. The same dark purple as the inside of her coat and patterned in the same flowers. The silver dagger, his gift to her, rested on her thigh in plain view.

“This is an excellent look,” he purred, running his fingers over the swell of her breasts. “Especially with this one curled around your neck.” Loki lightly stroked her viper.

“I really like it too. I feel strong. Powerful,” she giggled.

A wave of foresight hit him, one so strong the image of her aglow in green light was replaced suddenly by that of her with her back against a tree in a dark forest, panting and scared. It filled him with such overwhelming terror it took a moment for him to realize she was calling his name.

“Loki, you’re scarin’ me. What’s wrong?” She gently stroked his face.

“A vision. A true vision this time. Lauren.” He dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

“That bad?” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him.

“You were scared, in a forest, at night.”

“Alone?”

“I don’t know. It was only a flash. An overlay of one image on another.”

She stroked his hair, her hands eventually gripping tight handfuls. “It’s only a matter of time, isn’t it?”

“I just don’t know. I thought… with the guard, but now…” He felt helpless to stop the swift march toward whatever destiny the Norns were leading them.

Loki lifted his head, and she was there, sliding her fingers over his cheeks. “I am gonna be fine. Whatever comes, I’m gonna be okay because you and Sif and Hogun are teachin’ me all the things I need to know to make it back to you.”

“Lauren…”

She shook her head, a watery smile on her lips. “I’ve gotta believe these Norns of yours know what they’re about. They wouldn’t just bring us together to tear us apart. If they’ve got somethin’ I need to learn, so be it.”

“You’re too good,” he sighed and kissed her cheek. Pulling himself together, Loki ran his hands over her arms and took a deep breath. “I’m going to tether this outfit to you.”

“You’re gonna what now?” she blinked at him.

“Tether. Tie the outfit to you. When we finish here and return to the palace, I will anchor the outfit in a pocket of space outside this realm and create a tether you can tug. When you do, whatever you are wearing will become this.” He squeezed her waist. “And I want you to have this.” He released her with one hand and pulled a blade from nothing. It was long and thin, but strong and sharp enough to cut through the thickest armour.

“Another dagger?” she frowned.

“This is not any dagger. It was forged at the same time as Thor’s Mjolnir. There is no stronger nor sharper steel in the universe. Hold out your hand.” When she did, he scored the blade over the base of her thumb, causing her to hiss. “Sorry, my love. It is the only way to tie the blade solely to you.” He curled her bleeding hand around the hilt.

The sheath he pulled from the ether and tucked it in her boot. Then he encouraged her to sheath the blade. When she released it, the entire weapon disappeared, as did the wound on her hand.

She gasped. “Oh! Where’d it go?”

“Reach for it as if it were still there.”

She did, and it reappeared in her hand. “Well, shut my mouth!”

Loki chuckled. “It is now tied to you, or to that portion of you. No matter what you wear, that blade will be accessible should you reach for it like it is in the top of your boot. The other will remain visible on your thigh, an adequate decoy, but now you will never be without protection.” The viper around her throat hissed at him. “Of course you provide protection too.”

Lauren giggled and tucked the blade away. “I know there’s a lot of uncertainty around everythin’, but Loki.” She shook her head in amazement. “I’m havin’ the best time learnin’ all of this. Will you tell me about the heart?”

He knew she was changing the subject, but didn’t mind. They were doing what they could, and that was all they could do.

He started down the stairs. “The heart of Asgard is its mystical, cosmic center. It is a place only Odin, Frigga, Thor, and I know of. My mother created this stairwell. She had the fountain built and set the runes in the stone; all meant to protect the one and only way into Asgard’s heart.”

“But why? What’s so special about it?”

He smirked up at her and snuffed out the fairy light. It should have plunged them into darkness, but coloured light pulsed from the bottom of the stairwell. Instead of answering, he drew her down the last dozen stairs and out onto the stone floor.

Lauren gasped and stared at the pulsing lines of colour fluttering around the faceted white gem in the center of the cavern.

“That’s why.”

“Is that a diamond?” she whispered in awe.

He chuckled. “No. But it is a crystal full of magic. As Earth has a liquid iron core that creates magnetic fields and other effects, holding that planet together, Asgard has a core of elemental magic. Do you see those lines?” He pointed at the white beams like threads from a spider's web. “Midgardians would call them ley lines. Lines of energy with mystical, magical, or religious significance. Strange is well familiar with them as he uses them in his mystic arts to shield the Earth from otherworldly forces. Here, they truly are lines of magic for Asgard is a land of magic. Everything is held together and fed by that core.”

“But… won’t it eventually run out?” she asked, moving cautiously closer.  

“Every year we offer a gift of power to Yggdrasil. Part of that gift renews the heart of Asgard as well.”

She took another step. “Can I touch it?”

Loki chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Yes, but sparingly. It is most potent that power.”

She reached up, and he helped by boosting her into the air to catch one of the many coloured rays when it flared out from the core over her fingers.

“Ah!” Lauren laughed. “That’s incredible!”

He set her back on the ground and took her hand. “Come. The night wanes, and I must do what I came here to do.” Together, they made their way around to the far side of the cavern where he helped her up a short rise. Dozens of white strands pierced the rock around them. “From here, I can connect to every part of the city, right out through the lands, forests, and mountains of Asgard. I mix my magic with that of the core, and I can feel the temperament of the city.”

“But how do you find the people doin’ the bad thing?”

Loki reached out and ran his hand along one line. “They each correspond to a different portion of the city. If I had to walk the streets as I did the halls of your home, I would not be able to finish in a week let alone a night. But here I can narrow things down to a certain area, then shift there magically, and follow the current of malice to its end.”

“Can you show me?”

She smiled up at him with those eyes like emeralds, and Loki gently cupped her cheek. “Darling. I can show you the world.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

* * *

 

 

 

Lauren giggled, wondering if he realized he’d just quoted a line from one of her favourite Disney movies. The little smirk on his lips didn’t give away the answer, but he held out his hand and stood there between the glowing white strands.

“Come, come. We don’t have all night.”

Loki wiggled his fingers, prompting her to take them, and step up beside him. He pulled her closer, tucking her back to his chest. “Now, close your eyes and let me lead.”

“Lead?” She tilted her head back to see him.

“Yes,” he booped the end of her nose, “lead. Close your eyes.”

Another giggle escaped her lips, but she closed her eyes when Loki took her hands. From the feel, he’d laid hers over the back of his. Then the coolness of his magic curled around her forearms and trickled over her fingers right before he lifted their joined hands into the warmth of the pure white light.

She jerked and squeaked in surprise when it felt as if she were being drawn from her body, stretched out along the strand.

“Don’t fight it,” Loki murmured. “It is your consciousness that is moving, not your body. If you relax into it, it is quite an enjoyable experience.”

Lauren inhaled and exhaled, sinking back into his body to feel grounded as they slipped along the bright thoroughfare.

“Each strand flows beneath the land, ending in a node. Some spiderweb further from there, but those strands are thin and difficult to follow.”

Landing in a node was like falling into a pool at the end of a waterslide, except the pool was warm white light instead of waves. “Now what?” Lauren asked, loving the deep feeling of contentment being within the node brought.

“Now, we look for darkness.” Cool magic flowed over her, and the white light pulsed with green. It swirled out in spirals and trickled away into the space beyond the light. “Deception and betrayal have a... flavour if you will. There is a taste to the magic. For me, it is like calling to like. Darkness to darkness. To me it is,” he hummed a sound of pleasure, “ambrosia. It feeds my nature.”

“And me?”

“You may find it less palatable. Sour, perhaps.”

Before she could fully get her bearings, they were back in their bodies. “Oh. Are we done?”

“No, darling,” he chuckled. “That was but one strand of the web. We have many more to go.”

“But I didn’t see anythin’?”

“There was nothing to see. And it is less see and more sense. It is your spirit which is travelling, not your body.” He turned her around and kissed her softly. “I must make my way through the threads now, and it will go faster if I do it alone, but should I come across something worth seeing, I will return for you.”

A flick of his fingers had a cushion appearing on the bench-like seat of stone, and Lauren quickly got out of his way. She sat and watched as he moved among the strings, hands dancing through the white strands of light, turning them green one by one.

When the viper around her throat began to uncoil, Lauren reached up to take him in her hands. He was so pretty, scales so dark but so shiny. Peaches curled around her hand, tongue flicking, and she smiled as she stroked his wedge-shaped head.

“You’re so pretty,” Lauren murmured, sliding her index finger under his chin.

“Thank you, darling,” Loki chuckled.

“I was talkin’ to Peaches.”

“Oh? Well, now I’m…” he trailed off, a frown forming on his face. “Well, hello there.”

“What?” she asked, encouraging the snake back around her neck.

“Give me a moment.” His hands fairly flew as he made his way through the last of the strands, then he returned to the one that had caught his attention. “Come here.”

Lauren popped up and hurried forward, returning to her place against his chest. She reached up and placed her hand on the back of his. Closing her eyes, she felt herself being pulled along until once more she dropped off the edge of the slide into the pool of white light, but this time the white light wasn’t white. It was dark and writhed in curls of angry fog.

“Oh, my stars!” she gasped.

“Someone is up to something tonight.” Loki reached out, and the darkness flowed into his hand. “Oh, yes. Very naughty.”

She reached tentatively for the angry looking mass and touched it with nothing more than the tip of her finger and yelped when it felt like it snapped at her. “Loki, what is that? It felt like it tried to… bite me.”

“Malicious isn’t it?” He closed his hand and squeezed until the fog bled from between his fingers.

“Smells like…” She couldn’t quite put it into words but pressed a hand to her stomach when it rolled in protest, and every breath brought a sour taste to her tongue.

“Time to go. You are not meant for this darkness, my love.” His hands wrapped around her waist.

She opened her eyes. “Now what?”

“Now, I’ll return you to the palace and see what that is all about.”

Lauren spun around and grabbed his coat. “What? No! That will take too long. We should go together. I won’t get in the way.” He frowned down at her, but Lauren smiled and leaned into him. “Please?” She batted her lashes.

“Are you flirting to get your way?” he smirked.

“Maybe,” she giggled. “A little. Is it workin’?”

“Yes,” he chuckled and waved a hand.

The wrenching sensation of relocating from one place to another had Lauren breathing hard through her clenched teeth to force her jumping stomach to settle. Then Loki's mouth was on hers, and his magic was sliding between her teeth and over her tongue to soak down and soothe her angry stomach.

“Apologies, but I needed to move us quickly and quietly,” he whispered.

“Why?” she asked, looking around.

“Because even on Asgard we have our seething underbelly. Our dark underground. Our ne're-do-wells. The tavern I showed you is well established as a place the elite of Asgard visit, but that tavern,” he nodded toward the glowing lights at the end of the alleyway, “is one frequented by the less reputable folk. Captains and crew from ships, not our own, and people who travel with them. And by those who run Asgard's underground.”

Lauren frowned. “But… if you know about them, why not stop them?”

“Because those who traffic in illegal goods do so with the understanding that there are boundaries. If they work within those boundaries, we leave them be. They are, for the most part, harmless. They traffic in goods we do not import, but people like to have from worlds which do not necessarily trade with us. They know the limits of our tolerance. They do not sell people, nor would they bring such creatures as repsheer to Asgard. Occasionally someone like the Talian are smuggled in, but they are warned to present themselves to the palace and be welcomed. Strangers who do not are quickly sent back where they came from.”

“But why? Why leave them workin’ in the shadows?”

He slipped her hood back up over her hair. “Because we need the darkness to balance the light. As Yggdrasil needs light and dark, so too does Asgard. They serve a purpose, and if we were to run them off, we might wind up with worse than what is in place.”

Loki laid his hand over her torque, and it grew cold. “What are you doin’?”

“We are going to get you that drink, darling, while I listen to the undercurrents and conversations causing such delicious waves in Asgard's heart. I've changed your torque and modified the hide of your serpent so both cannot give you away, but you must keep your hood up, stay quiet, and do not draw attention to yourself.”

Her heart pounded with excitement for the forthcoming subterfuge. “What about you?”

Everything about him rippled, and anything that would give him away as a prince of Asgard disappeared. His clothing took on a shabbier, well-used appearance. His hair lightened to brown, and suddenly, he was uninteresting; his face dull, and his eyes black. Nothing about him stood out. Nothing that would distinguish him from the next man.

“Shall we, my lady?” He bowed and motioned for her to lead the way, his voice completely different.

“What do I do?” she asked, noting that even the ring on her finger was gone.

“You will walk in and head straight past the bar to the tables along the back wall. On the far left, there is a table set amongst the shadows. We will head for it,” he said, guiding her with a hand against her back.

“And if someone is already sittin’ there?”

“Then I will deal with them. Just remember, darling. At this moment you are not Lauren of Asgard. You are a dangerous, deadly woman, and you belong here.” Against her hood, right by her ear, he whispered, “Shed your skin, my love. Become someone new.”

Someone new? Someone who belonged in black leather, skulking her way through shadows and outrunning the king's guard. She immediately thought of Natasha. A woman who'd spent her life in the shadows, taking on different masks and discarding them just as quickly.

Lauren shook out her hands and relaxed her body, then walked out of the alley with confidence. If she pretended she belonged there, then she would. No one would question it. She lifted her chin even though her hood hid her face.

“Very nice,” Loki chuckled.

His approval only added to her confidence and brought a sway to her hips.

“Don't lose that swagger, darling.” She could hear the smirk in his voice. “I adore it when you're brave.”

“Why wouldn't I be when I know you've got my back?” she said, smirking a little when he caught her hand.

Loki lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss on her palm. “Mm. You keep stroking my ego, pet, and I may need to reward you for it when we return home.”

A giggle wanted to escape, but she contained it by releasing it in the form of a purr, peering at him from the shadows of her hood. “Perhaps I’ll even let you.”

He shot her a look that was all wicked intention but could do nothing more when they reached the door to the tavern, and he pulled it open for her. The scent of ale and smoke tickled her nose, but she quelled the desire to sneeze and stepped over the threshold onto well-worn stone floors.

After the polished and shiny of Asgard, she hadn’t expected to walk into the tavern and find wooden tables and benches, fireplaces of stone, and low beamed ceilings hung with wrought iron lamps of flickering flame. But the women were dressed respectably in clean woollen gowns no different than her maids or Selvina wore, serving platters of food and tankards of ale.

Conversations closest to the door came to an end as attention turned her way. Even though it made her nervous, Lauren lifted her chin and headed past the long expanse of the bar to the tables along the back, emulating as best she could the man-eating stride of Natasha.

“Miss?”

Lauren stopped, her heart leaping into her throat, but turned her head just enough to indicate she’d heard the bartender.

“You’ll be needin’ to take your hood down. We’ve had some trouble in Asgard.”

“I’ll vouch for the lady.”

Lauren turned her head a little further at the sound of Loki’s new voice.

The bartender, a big man with a scar from his eyebrow down his cheek, bisecting his right eye now a milky blind white, relaxed his enormous crossed arms and sent him a gap-toothed grin. “Melonius! It’s been years. I thought for sure you’d been killed on some planet somewhere.”

“You can’t get rid of me so easily, Bjorn.” Loki laid his hand on her low back and gave her a gentle push. “But I vouch for the lady.”

“Melonius,” Bjorn warned.

“Is my word no longer good here, Bjorn?”

Lauren continued onward toward the table while Loki and the bartender stared each other down. The only problem was, there were people seated where he wanted her to sit. Three rough looking characters. Still, in for a penny…

She watched them stiffen slowly with her approach. When she arrived at the foot of their table, she stood, legs spread, body balanced, and said softly, “I'd like this table.”

The man to her right grinned and patted his thigh. “You can have a seat right here, sweetheart.”

She made to reply, but Peaches uncoiled from around her throat and fell to the table with a small plop. He was a coil of black and green stripes when he rose up and hissed, revealing those long sharp fangs of his and caused all three men to lurch to their feet.

“My companion and I are disinclined to company,” Lauren murmured, lifting Peaches without fear.

All three men left in a hurry, allowing her to slip into the dark shadows at the back of the table. An amused, slightly hysterical giggle pressed at her throat, but she swallowed hard three times to force it down.

A waitress hurried closer and swept the dirty mugs away. “Ale?”

She gave a tilt of a nod, and the woman scurried away after casting a fearful glance at the snake coiled around Lauren's arm.

“There's been trouble at the palace, Melonius. Trouble with the Royals. I won't have no outsider assassin in my place,” Bjorn growled.

“We are only passing through. Arrived but an hour ago to refuel and restock my ship and be on our way. The lady desired a stretch of her legs and a drink. We won't be staying long enough to be a concern, Bjorn.” Loki pulled a pouch of coin from within his cloak and set it on the counter. “Surely you can see it in your heart to overlook us?”

Bjorn eyed the bribe for a moment longer before swiping it into his palm. “You were never here.”

“Thank you, my friend.” Loki nodded and made his way over to flop in the chair at her side.

“Melonius?” Lauren whispered.

“An alias, my love. Put him away. You're making the others nervous.” He sent a pointed glance at Peaches.

“What kinda snake is he supposed to be that he caused that much trouble?” she whispered, holding the serpent to her throat.

“A Lycinian viper. Quite deadly, but not nearly that of a Midnight Jewel. Lycinian assassins are known to carry them as pets. They are quite loyal to their masters.”

“So I’m an assassin, am I?” she smirked.

He shot her a look that was all Loki even if it came from a stranger’s face. “You, my dear, are an enigma, as Lycinian women are never seen off-world, and even on their world they are rarely seen for they remain covered head to toe.”

“Hence the hood?”

“Exactly,” he snickered. “You handled yourself beautifully.”

“I didn’t do nothin’.  He did.” She lightly stroked the snake resting warmly against her throat.

“Still, you remained calm and never raised your voice. If I were to hazard a guess, I’d dare say you reminded me of Natasha.”

“Good,” Lauren sighed. “That’s who I was tryin’ to portray.”

They both stopped talking as the waitress returned and set two mugs of ale on the table. “Get you anything else?”

“Thank you, love, but the lady and I are fine,” Loki smiled, tossing a few coins onto her tray.

“You always were too kind, Melonius,” the woman smiled, pocketing one of the coins before wandering off.

Lauren watched her go before turning back to Loki with an arched brow. “Should I be jealous?”

He paused with his glass halfway to his lips. “Should you?”

“Are tavern women like beddin’ wenches?” she asked.

“If they are, it would have been a tumble I enjoyed many years ago and never as myself, my love,” he murmured before drinking.

“Mm.” Lauren sent a sharp glare after the woman but lifted her mug. She could be gracious and let it go. After all, he’d had eons of time before her. She couldn’t fault him for his women, or whatever relationships he’d had prior to finding her. Still, it didn’t stop a streak of possessiveness from sliding down her spine.

“Darling?”

She looked his way. “What?”

“Your eyes glow even within the confines of your hood.” Amusement sparkled in his unremarkable gaze.

She narrowed hers. “Figure out why we’re here, Melonius.”

“Yes, milady,” he snickered.

He sank back in his seat and drank slowly, appearing unconcerned with the people in the room. He looked at nothing, but she could tell he saw everything, and as she swallowed, Lauren began to listen to the returned conversations around her.

“They said it was repsheer. Repsheer! Who would do that?”

“Despicable. No matter what one thinks of ‘im, she’s an Ástvinur.”

“And sweet as honey. She spoke with me wife at the festival. Just in passin’, but she said she’d never met a more gentle-spirited woman. Meira’s beside herself with anger over it all.”

“I’ve got feelers out. The palace will do their part, but it won’t hurt to make some inquiries of our own.”

The four men had their heads bent together over the table, each adding to the conversation. Lauren sat, ale halfway to her lips, mouth agape, staring at Loki. They were talking about her. Loki’s lip twitched.

“Scander already set the boys to it. Bad for business is what he’s sayin’, too many guards watchin’ the comin’s and goin’s at the port, but I think he’s got a fondness for ‘er. His wee ones drag him out to play that game of ‘ers damn near every day, he says.”

“They’re sayin’ she made Yggdrasil bloom. Ain’t been flowers on the World Tree since Thor was a boy. A woman like that can only mean good things for Asgard.” The biggest of the four men pushed to his feet. “We find who did this and we deal with it. Truss ‘em up and drop ‘em at Loki’s feet. Let the Prince have ‘em.”

“Ai!” shouted a man across the room. “You know the dark one would enjoy that!”

A good majority of the room chuckled. Lauren reached out beneath the table and laid her hand on Loki’s. He turned his over and gently squeezed her fingers, a smirk on his lips.

The door opened, and Lauren stiffened, Loki’s hand growing tighter to keep her silent. Lord Sal looked very different without his finery, but the man was still recognizable. He made his way toward the three men Lauren had ousted from the table, now seated across the room, and sank down with them.

What amusement had been on Loki’s lips disappeared. “Stay here and don’t draw attention to yourself,” he murmured, rising with his cup to return to the bar.

She made no move to stop him.

***

Loki slipped onto a stool and held out his mug to Bjorn. “The lady desires to be alone,” he grumbled when Bjorn arched a curious brow. The barkeep refilled his mug and left to polish a glass closer to where the men chattered on about Lauren and finding the person responsible for her assault.

That was certainly a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. At least he didn’t have to worry about Asgard’s underbelly being the ones to attack her. He and Scander had a deal, one that was necessary to Asgard’s continued health, but it was one cloaked in secrecy not meant to be known to Scander’s underlings.

Still, it was not Scander who concerned him, though the unrest and anger of his men was the reason they were here. Sal showing up in a place known for its underhanded dealings however did stir his suspicious mind.

“I thought I told you to use the back table? I don’t need to be seen by everyone here,” Sal grumbled.

“The Lycinian whore wanted it. I wasn't about to tangle with her pet,” the man who’d offered Lauren his thigh muttered.

“Lycinian?” Sal frowned glancing Lauren’s direction. “Their women never leave their world. What’s she doing here?”

“After her viper fell on the table, we didn’t bother to ask,” said the second man.

Loki marked their faces in his memory for future reference.

Sal huffed. “The delegation leaves for Laris in five days. That is just enough time for you to beat them there. Everything is ready?”

The first man grunted. “The cargo is loaded.”

“My Zendally partners are prepared to pay us in their ore once they’ve taken it from the Morinian. The Morinian will take care of the delegation after the Zendally are through with them.” Sal rose and dropped a large pouch of coin on the table. “You leave tonight.” He left as quickly as he’d come.

Everything about this felt wrong. Loki needed to know what the cargo was and returned without hurry to his former seat. “We must go.”

“Loki?” Lauren murmured.

“Quickly, darling.” He helped her from her seat. “Head slowly out the door. I will be but a moment behind you.” A gentle push to her back saw her swagger returning as she made her way out of the tavern with a distinct twitch of her hips.

All eyes turned to watch her go, causing him to swallow a warning growl. He stopped long enough to flip Bjorn another coin, and give the men she’d chased from the table opportunity to follow her out.

By the time he pushed open the door, they were spread out on the street in front of her.

The man who’d offered her his thigh had a short dagger in his hand and was waving it slowly back and forth a few feet away from her, not daring to get too close. “They say Lycinian women are so beautiful their men are forced to cover them to keep others from constantly trying to steal them.”

“Maybe we should find out,” snickered the second man.

The third said nothing, staying back from the fight. For that reason alone, Loki decided he would escape the encounter relatively unscathed and be given a choice to roll over on his companions. “Maybe you should back away from the lady. Lycinians are not known to be forgiving.” Her pulse rate had been spiking, fear humming through his heart stone, but with his appearance, calm had taken over.

Her faith in him made his chest swell.

“This doesn't concern you, merc,” the first man snarled, both of them turning to face him.

Loki's heart leapt to his throat when in a flash of movement, Lauren had the dagger he'd given her tonight out and pressed to the man's throat.

“Turning your back on a Lycinian will get you killed.”

Loki had no idea she could drop her accent, but the voice that slithered in the same manner as her serpent from the depths of her hood caused his cock to twitch.

“Both of you will kneel, or I will kill your friend.”

Merciful Norns, he went hard as stone. He knew it was an empty threat, but they didn't.

“Lady-” the third man who had stayed out of it until now tried to reason with her.

“I said kneel!” she snarled, her viper adding a loud hiss for emphasis.

Loki would gladly kneel to hear that voice purr for him.

Both men dropped slowly to the ground.

The tip of her dagger skimmed the first man's jaw, running back until the tip lay dangerously pressed to the pulse in the man's throat. “Now you. No sudden moves or my pet will bite.” The large man lowered to his knees, and Lauren drew Peaches from his shoulder. “My friend and I will go now. Consider yourselves fortunate to survive this encounter.”

Her eyes glowed within the depth of her hood when she looked at him, and Loki quickly skirted the group. Her knife lifted from the man's neck, and they took off at a run, heading into the shadows away from the tavern.

Loki yanked her into a dark doorway once they rounded the corner and held her still. He wasn't sure if her threat was enough to keep the two drunkards from giving chase or not, and waited a moment longer, keeping them cloaked in illusion. When no pounding feet followed their flight, he relaxed and sagged against the door.

Lauren gave a high pitched giggle that was part snort and buried her face against his throat. “That was terrifyin’!”

“And?” he chuckled.

“Exhilaratin’!” she giggled wildly.

“You were magnificent! By the Norns, Lauren.” He shoved her hood back and spun them to lift her and press her into the wall. “I’ve never been so turned on,” he groaned as her legs wrapped around his hips. “That voice…”

“Mm, this one?” she smirked. It was deeper, darker, and thick like warm honey. “Drama club in high school.”

“It is incredibly sexy, not to say I do not love your natural voice, but I did not expect something so… different.” But he didn’t have the time to admire it at the moment. “Lauren, I must send you back to palace. It is imperative I get to the docks. I do not know what their ship is carrying, but they intend to disrupt the peace talks on Laris. Sal is behind it. I need you to find Thor and send him to the docks with assistance.”

Her serpent was once again around her throat, allowing her to take his face in her hands. “Be careful, please. I couldn’t take it if you got hurt, Loki.”

“Always. Now go. I’ll send you to our suite. The guards at the door can take you to Thor’s. Hurry, darling.” He kissed her roughly, then pulled away, opened a portal and sent her through it. “Hurry.”

He closed the portal on her determined face and opened a second that led him directly into the office of the port manager. The three men monitoring the comings and goings of the ships in and out of Asgardian space snapped to attention.

“Prince Loki?”

As he’d returned to himself, he nodded to the men on duty. “Call Henrik. We must find the ship belonging to these three men.” Loki turned his hand over, and the image of the three from the tavern floated above it.

“Prince?” the speaker frowned.

“Move, man!” Loki barked. “Contact the Guard. No ship leaves this port. If any tries,” he looked out over the yard, “they are to shoot it out of the sky.”

***

Lauren watched the portal close, then ran through the space it had occupied to slam through the doors into the hall. The men at the door jerked to attention as she skidded to a stop. “Thor. I need to get to Thor’s room.”

“Your Highness? Is something wrong? Is there an intruder?” the one on the right asked.

The black, green, and violet armour gave her pause, but she shook off the shock. “No, nothin’ like that. I need to get to Thor’s room. Take me there now.” When neither moved, she snapped, “Now!”

The speaker turned on his heel and headed down the hall, Lauren falling in behind him, and the second guard at her back. “My lady, if I may ask why we are looking for the King?”

“Because Loki is tryin’ to stop somethin’ bad from happenin’.”

He looked back at her, a frown marring his face. “How bad?”

“Bad. I really need to find Thor.”

He picked up the pace, and they were soon trotting down the hall and around the corner toward a set of double doors. “That one?” Lauren asked.

“Yes, your Highness.”

Lauren bolted past him and hit them at a full run, slamming them inward. “Thor!” she screamed.

He came through the door that must lead to his bedroom at a full charge in low slung pants, Mjolnir in his hand and lightning in his eyes. “Lauren? What’s happened? What’s wrong? Where’s Loki?” He skidded to a stop and frowned at her. “Why are you dressed like that?”

She waved her hands. “That doesn’t matter. Loki needs you to meet him at the docks. Someone’s tryin’ to disrupt the peace talks on Laris before they start!”

He turned on his heal and ran back into his room. “Tell me what you know.”

Lauren trotted after him but quickly turned around when he made to shove his pants down his legs. “Um… we were in the heart, and Loki found some bad mojo-”

“Mojo?”

“Darkness in the ley lines.”

“Ah, so that is why you look like his counterpart,” he chuckled.

Lauren smiled and blushed, liking that idea. “We went skulkin’ in this tavern to see what was goin’ on. They thought I was Lycinian,” she giggled. “It was fun.” But she wasn’t sure if she should tell Thor about threatening someone with a knife. “Then Lord Sal came in, and Loki went to listen in on what he and these three rough lookin’ fellas were talkin’ about. Then he came and got me and sent me to get you. He said he didn’t know what their ship was carryin’, but they were intent on disruptin’ the peace talks on Laris.”

“And you’re sure it was Sal?”

She chanced a glance back, finding him dressed and hooking his cape on his shoulder. “I’m sure it was Sal. I watched him sit and talk with them, but I couldn’t hear what was said.”

“It’s fine, little sister. If Loki says there is a plot afoot, then there is a plot afoot.” He strode across the room, his hammer flying to his hand, then he set the other on the small of her back. “Come. I will return you to your chambers, then go after Loki.”

“He wanted you to bring reinforcements.”

“Then I will do so.”

“Thor.” Lauren laid her hands on his chest. “He was worried.”

Thor’s big hand cupped her cheek. “We will handle it, dear one. Never fear. Let’s get you back to your room.”

She shook her head. “I can get back on my own. Go help your brother.”

“Lauren,” he sighed.

“The guard brought me. They can get me back. Please, just go help Loki.”

Thor smiled and nodded before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Alright, darling. Everything will be just fine. You go get some rest.”

“Like I’ll sleep between now and when y’all get back,” Lauren muttered but headed for the hall door as Thor chuckled and went out the balcony doors.

Her two guard waited beyond, and she smiled at them when they came to attention. “Thank you both. This wasn’t exactly the best way to meet for the first time.”

“We are here to serve, Highness,” the one who'd led the way to Thor said with a short bow. “I am Alain. This is Cerg.”

“It's a pleasure to make y'alls acquaintance,” she smiled. “Thank you for showin’ me how to get here. I'm gonna head back now and wait for Loki to return.”

“Of course, High-” Alain with the blue eyes inhaled sharply, his gaze dropping to her throat.

“He's mine.” Lauren's voice was low, quiet, and hard as she lifted her hood, hiding the serpent around her throat in its shadows.

“Of course, milady,” Cerg murmured. “This way.”

He motioned her to lead, and Lauren noted the twinkle in his dark eyes. “Thank you, Cerg.”

“Anything you need, Highness, just ask.”

She smiled and led the way back to her room. It appeared Cerg was quite amused by her viper familiar, while Alain seemed warier. They'd changed positions at any rate.

Still, she was in no frame of mind to worry about what the guard thought when all she could focus on was Loki and what happened at the port.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Smut, smut, smut, and violence

* * *

 

Loki was rapidly scanning through ship manifests when Thor arrived. He knew it was his brother for only Thor announced himself by landing heavily on the roof, walking across it, and landing at the door before shoving it open.

“About damn time,” Loki muttered. “Henrik was faster, and he came through the city.”

The port master reddened before bowing to Thor. “Truth be told I was in the tavern so…”

Loki waved him off.

“Brother, tell me what you know.” Thor joined him quickly at the controls.

“Three ruffians are set to leave this port with the Norns only know what cargo, bent on supporting the Zendally against the Morinians. If I infer correctly what I overheard, they will supply the Zendally faction with something that will allow them to take the ore they want from the Morinian, giving the appearance of Asgardian support. Then, when our delegation arrives, the Morinian will turn on them. The likelihood of a slaughter is high.”

“If the Zendally are going to such lengths, perhaps Asgard should throw its weight behind the Morinian.”

“Hn,” Loki huffed. “It sounded more like a faction, not necessarily supported by their government. The Zendally are greedy, but they are not suicidal. They know Asgard would come down hard on them if they escalated matters after agreeing to peace talks.” He slapped his hand to the console. “There! That is the leader.”

Henrik leaned closer. “Minos Gram. He runs a ship called the Jal. Docked at pier five.” Henrik pointed at the window where the cargo vessel sat in moorings. “It's got a crew of thirty men and capacity well into twenty thousand cubic tons of cargo.”

“And just what is the cargo?” Loki asked, his voice a dangerous purr.

“Cargo manifest claims medical supplies and foodstuffs for Venron-Ja.”

Loki cast the young officer a hard look. “And who vetted that cargo?”

“Not me, your Highness. Signature says Jasper Leifson.”

“Find him. Bring him here quietly,” Thor commanded the soldier waiting for orders at the door. “Move on that ship. Bring about the Skaldi and the Herald but keep them back. That ship does not leave this port. I want it boarded, and the crew held for questioning.”

“Wait!” Loki hissed. “Look there.” Down the wide gangplank walked the three men from earlier. “Allow them to board. Move your men into position but wait for them to arrive. We need their testimony. They must be captured alive.”

“Yes, your Highness.” The Captain snapped a neat bow and began to bark orders.

“They'll try and run,” Loki murmured to Thor. “We must have that ship without incident. A miss-timed shot from a warship will hinder that result.”

“Then what will you do about it?”

He shot a glance at his brother. “Me?”

“I've been waiting for you to flex your muscle, Loki. Do you not want to see what you're capable of now?”

The smirk Thor gave him was reminiscent of his own to the point where Loki could only chuckle. “Are you not afraid I will destroy the port?” A strained whimper came from Henrik, but Loki ignored him.

“You won’t. I have all the faith in you.”

Loki arched a brow but headed for the door. “Tell the warships to hold off should the vessel try to flee.”

There was a scramble in the control room, but Loki paid it little mind. Instead, he ventured outside, then shifted himself to the roof of the building. From the vantage point, he could see the groups of armed guard making their way down either side of the port.

The port itself sat suspended over the waters of Asgard - the sea frothing and billowing below. Each pier was explicitly designed to cradle the different sized vessels between extensive docks, allowing vehicles access to cargo holds for loading and offloading. For smaller pleasure crafts or luxury ships, there were platforms circular in nature for them to land on closer to the port station where people wishing to enter Asgard could be properly vetted.

Asgard had long been the peak of a waring civilization. Now they were the protectorate of many worlds. They did not simply let people come and go from their homeworld willy-nilly.

The wind caught and whipped his coat around his legs and his hair back from his face as Loki stood, waiting. Watching for that instant when the crew of the Jal realized something was amiss.

He was not disappointed.

Down the gangplank came one of their crew, rushing forward to intercept the three from the tavern. What was said, Loki could not discern from this distance, but by the waving of frantic arms, it was likely the man was relating how the port was in lockdown, and no one was allowed to leave. The Skaldi and the Herald appeared on the horizon, sliding into view but staying back from the station, and the four men ran like rats fleeing before water back to their ship.

“You’re right. They will try and run.”

He hadn’t even notice Thor’s arrival. “Yes. How thrilling.”

“What will you do?”

Loki only smiled as the engines roared into life on the cargo ship.

***

Thor had always admired Loki’s imagination. Sure he’d also teased his brother for it when they were younger, but there had been many a day he’d stood in the shadows of the toy store and listened to Loki weave tale after tale of adventure and mystery for the children to enjoy. This too was no different.

Excitement beat in time with his heart as coils and ropes of magic began to build and fall and twist around his brother eventually forming billowing clouds that had Thor stepping back, and stepping back, and stepping back until he damn near fell from the roof when he ran out of tiles. Still, the cloud built around Loki as the ship rose from the dock, tearing the moorings from the pier as the Jal forced its take off. Then, something shot from within the cloud of green and black mist. Something enormous. Something terrifying in its size.

When the wolf landed, it shook everything. It was dark as midnight, as long as the dock, and a hundred times bigger than the one who’d gone after Lauren on Midgard. Thor took an involuntary step back and tightened his grip on Mjolnir, for this was Fenrir, the wolf of Ragnarok made flesh. This was the thing of nightmares with its dripping jaws and raised hackles. This was the creature that could cause the downfall of Asgard.

Except… it no longer would, for this was Loki. The prophecy as they knew it had been diverted with Lauren’s arrival. Loki was no longer dark, and the fall of Asgard was no longer waiting in the wings. The Norns had worked a miracle. One that came to Thor in a blinding flash of clarity.

Fenrir was to have been unleashed by Loki. Now he understood. Fenrir wasn’t a creature they’d yet to meet. He was the beast of Loki’s darkness now tamed by Lauren’s gentle hands.

Still, cries of terror rose, but when the wolf paid the people at his feet no mind, instead of leaping to snap his jaws into the ship trying desperately to escape, those cries died swiftly.

Massive teeth punched holes in the ship's engines. Even from a distance, Thor could hear the emergency klaxons sound, announcing the ship was no longer spaceworthy. The Jal was going nowhere.

The ship landed with a port shaking thud at Loki’s feet where he set one massive paw on the vessel and tore out both thrusters with his fangs.

Then the wolf vanished, leaving Loki standing before the now useless cargo ship.

“Damn…” Thor whispered, a smile curling his lips.

He leapt from the roof to sail through the air and land at Loki’s side with a chuckle. “And? How did that feel?” he asked teasingly.

When Loki lifted his head and smiled, the wolf’s gold eyes looked back, and his fangs indented Loki’s lip. “Incredible. So much strength, Thor.” He looked down at his hands in amazement and flexed his fingers. “I have never felt such… power.”

“You thoroughly terrorized the guard.”

Loki shot a glance behind him. “Hm. Children.” He rolled his eyes, then snapped both hands out and peeled the cargo bay doors from the ship like one would peel a fruit. The ship’s crew had yet to appear, but it was clear Loki had other things on his mind.

Thor motioned to the Captain to proceed through the outer doors as more of the guard surrounded the vessel. After that display, he highly doubted anyone would resist, but the men still went through the door shield first, and Thor hurried after Loki.

Much of the cargo was intact thanks to the measures taken to keep it secure during the voyage, but a few crates had toppled, spilling fresh food over the floor, but that was not what Loki was glaring at. Crouched by an overturned crate, he stared into the empty interior before lunging forward and punching his fist through the bottom.

The action made Thor jump. “Loki?”

His brother pulled his hand free, returning with a section of golden metal. “What does that look like to you?”

He chucked the piece at Thor who caught it with one hand. “I don’t…” He frowned and looked closer. “Is that… part of a blaster?”

Loki jerked a second piece from crate’s false bottom. “They’ve broken them down into pieces. Here’s the head from a spear.” Another jerk. “And the handle of a double-edged axe.”

“They were smuggling out weapons.” Thor cursed and punched the nearest crate, sending more produce flying. He tipped it on its side and ripped out the bottom, sending pieces and parts of weapons scattering over the floor. “Sal…” he snarled, his blood boiling with rage.

Loki stood slowly, his hands gripping two daggers with blue blades. They were the double-bladed kind he carried with him. The ones Thor knew his brother preferred. “He sends these things in hopes that the delegation will be killed in retribution for the Zendally’s actions. He sends these things!”

Something about Loki’s tone had Thor easing a step closer. “Brother?”

Loki’s hands clenched around the dagger’s handles. “I actually considered it for a moment.”

“What?”

“Taking Lauren to Laris; being the representative because I believed she would do an incredible job. If I had… if I hadn’t gone to the heart, found those men, discovered this threat…” He looked up, and Thor’s blood ran cold. Loki’s skin was blue. “It could have been Lauren and I at those peace talks.”

“Loki, be at ease, brother. It is not you and Lauren going to Laris. You have foiled this plot. We will see the one responsible pays for his treasonous crimes. I’ve already sent others to see Sal escorted to the dungeons to await trial.” Thor reached out but didn’t make contact. Ice formed in shimmers of crystal around his brother, and frost had begun to creep out across the ground. He sought desperately for a way to distract Loki from his anger. “You should return to Lauren.”

“Hm?” Loki hummed, the daggers now fully coated in ice.

“Lauren. She was very distraught when she came to me. She said she wouldn’t sleep until you returned. You should go to her. Soothe her anxiety. I’ve got this, brother.”

Some of the red receded from Loki’s eyes, as the blue faded from his flesh. “Lauren? Yes, you’re right. She will fret.”

“Right, right,” Thor nodded vigorously. “Very worried.”

Loki frowned at him. “Why are you nodding like that? You appear insane.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “Just go home, Loki. Your lady is waiting.”

Something smug and possessive crossed his face. “That she is. She did a masterful job tonight. She outsmarted every one of the city’s patrols with little feats of magic.”

Thor’s smile wavered. “Loki? Why were you…” He let the question go with a sigh when Loki simply vanished. He'd ask tomorrow why Loki thought it necessary to teach Lauren to evade and escape.

Barely had he finished the thought when a shot rang out, followed swiftly by more. Surprised, he headed into the ship's interior. The first crewman he met tried to skewer him with a kitchen knife.

“Really, man?” Thor asked before shoving the crewman into the corridor wall and knocking him out. What was the idiot thinking? But then, they hadn't been expecting to need to make a break for it.

Two more men came at him, and he slammed their heads together. Another was thrust into the ceiling when he jumped on Thor's back.

When he finally reached the bridge, it was to find the Captain and his men under fire. Hidden behind consoles and heavily armed, it was clear they would have a difficult time flushing the men out.

“Captain? May I?” Thor motioned toward the door that he'd like to speak.

“Cease fire! Cease fire!”

Once it grew quiet on both sides of the doorway, Thor called out, “I am Thor Odinson, King of Asgard. You might as well surrender. You will not be leaving this world without engines or thrusters, and my brother tore those from your ship. Lay down your weapons and give yourselves up, or I promise you. You will not enjoy what happens next.”

Gunfire was their answer.

“So be it.” Thor let the charge build up along his body, sparks and ripples of lightning growing bigger and brighter with each passing second. The Captain and his men began to fall back, and only once they were a safe distance away did Thor slam his hand into the floor beyond the doorway and let the energy run.

Guns clattered to the ground before the mass of bodies followed, and the groaning started.

He stood and looked at the Captain. “Get those who need it medical treatment. Make sure the others are transferred to the cells.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“You did well tonight, men.” He gently pounded the shoulders of a few. “See the cargo is secured and the weapons accounted for. There must be a true list of their cargo load around here somewhere. We need to find it.”

“Yes, my king.”

The men turned to leave before one brave soul hesitated. “Was that… Prince Loki? The wolf?”

“Yes,” Thor smirked. “Magnificent wasn't he?”

“Terrifying,” muttered another.

“That too,” Thor agreed. “But now we know what power watches over us. Fenrir has been tamed by the hand of a golden beauty. Princess Lauren is a blessing indeed for that act alone.”

The men's eyes grew wide in understanding before excited grins spread.

“Indeed she is, your majesty. Indeed she is.”

Thor waved them off to get to work and went to speak with Henrik about cleaning up the mess.

***

Lauren paced the length of the suite, back and forth, her heels clicking, then muffled, then clicking again as she crossed from furs to tile floor and back to furs. Peaches had long ago deserted her anxious circling to curl up on the divan closest to the fire, and Socks had joined him, becoming a ball of fluff within the coils of the viper’s scales.

It was odd but adorable, and she wished she could take a picture.

A soft sigh slipped her lips when Lauren grew bored of interior pacing. She made her way to the balcony doors, gave them a push and walked outside into the crisp air. It was only a little colder than when they’d run through the streets of Asgard, and the view was beautiful. She’d never seen such amazing skies as those at night over Asgard.

Stars and galaxies gave rise to colourful nebulas, and multiple moons shone down on her. Mountains rose to touch the stars, and lights glowed in the distance.

She reached up to grasp the jewel laying against her chest and prayed with all her might Loki would be okay. The stone was warm, as was the gold. The weight was a comfort she couldn’t imagine not feeling. The torque was a part of her now, like an arm or leg.

When strong arms curled around her and dragged her back into a hard chest, Lauren breathed out in relief. “Loki.”

“Pet, you shouldn’t be out here at this time of night. Not when there is a soft bed waiting for us.”

“I was waitin’ for you.” His lips ghosted over her cheek. They were bitterly cold

She turned her head to look at him. His skin was tinged blue. His red eyes were hard and full of anger.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” she asked, turning to face him. “What did you find that’s made you this mad?”

His hands flexed strongly on her hips. “Weapons. The crates were full of weapons intended to give the Zendally an advantage over the Morinian.”

“Oh, honey, no.” She reached up and stroked his cheek, ignoring the bite of frost against her fingers. With each stroke, the skin warmed until she laid her palm against it. “But you stopped them.”

“Yes. We stopped them. If the ship had delivered it’s cargo, it is likely the Zendally faction would have started - and quickly ended - the war with the Morinian. Then when the delegates from Asgard arrived, the Morinian would have turned on them, seeking retribution for Asgard’s apparent part in their defeat. It would have been a slaughter. An absolute betrayal. And Asgard would then be forced to side with the Zendally,  crushing the Morinian.”

“But that’s not happenin’, not now. Everythin’s fine, Loki.”

“Fine?” he frowned at her. “It’s not fine, Lauren. It could have been us. It could have been you. We could have been the ones going, walking into a trap. If we hadn’t gone to the heart tonight…” He closed his eyes and jerked her tight to his chest.

“But we did, and you stopped them, and I had so much fun skulkin’ around Asgard tonight.” She began to gently warm his other cheek before framing his face with her hands and drawing him down to her lips. She brushed her lips over his in gentle passes, a sweet back and forth until those too warmed. “We’re okay,” she whispered. “I’m okay.”

His lips soon captured hers then he pressed her back against the balcony’s stone railing. “I want you. I must have you. I must see for myself that you are here and alive and well.”

“I’m here,” she murmured, tilting her head for him when he began to work his lips down her neck. “I’m here.”

Suddenly her clothing was gone, and the pink nightgown of earlier had returned. Lauren gasped at the rush of cold air over her exposed skin. Then her heavy fur cloak was around her, and she was propped up on the railing with Loki wedging himself between her spread thighs.

In a blink, his clothing was gone, leaving him naked and hard before her. There was a clear war happening inside him as the blue of his Jotun form kept appearing and disappearing from his skin.

“Loki,” she whispered, nipping her teeth into his lip. “You don’t need to hide from me.”

“Lauren…” he moaned.

She wrapped her legs around his hips. “I think you’re beautiful.”

He stopped fighting, and the blue swiftly overtook him, but before where the blue flesh had been so cold, now all she felt was a gentle coolness. She traced the lines on his forehead and cheeks and chin in wonder. Admired his ruby red eyes. He was a sight and a marvel to behold, and she told him so before placing a kiss on the sleek curve of his collarbone. She followed it with her tongue to the hollow of his throat where she worked her lips along the dips and curves.

“Lauren…”

“Stop thinkin’, Loki and just love on me,” she murmured against his throat, caressing the raised lines of flesh that followed the pulsing of his blood. She let her fingers find more and follow them down over his chest. Others rubbed the sensitive skin of her inner thighs when he gathered the length of her gown up her legs. Then he ripped it straight up the middle, leaving Lauren gasping.

“Love on you, darling? Out here? Where any and all can see?”

Cool fingers skimmed her breasts, cupped them gently, then stroked his thumbs over her hard nipples. He caught them and pulled, gentle twists that made her ache and arch into his touch.

“Like you’d let that happen,” she sighed, stroking her hands over his shoulders where more lines ran in circles over his upper arms.

“Mm, indeed.” He ducked his head and took her breast in his mouth.

The moist heat combined with his cool lips on her heated flesh made her moan. Her hands jumped up to clutch his hair, holding him tight to her as the pleasure of his lips and tongue grew to warm her belly. Then he delved lower, placing cool kisses down her abdomen, lower and lower until he settled on his knees and wrapped his arms around her hips.

His shoulders pressed her legs further apart; then those cool lips found her core and Lauren groaned loudly. His wicked chuckle sent vibration rippling straight through her. The first stroke of his tongue was soft, a barely there lick, but it was enough to steal her breath. Then they grew firmer, more insistent as if he couldn’t get enough. His hot tongue swept through delicate folds, then cool lips tugged.

“Loki…” she whimpered.

He flexed his fingers, burying his tongue deeper. A hearty breath out, and Lauren gasped, tugging his hair when it felt like ice tingled over her skin, cold and sharp but not painful. More pulls of her clit, more sweeps of his tongue.

The coils in her belly wound tighter, and before she knew it, she was gripping his hair and crying out in ecstasy.

“Mm, sweet girl,” he purred, continuing to lap gently over her folds. “You sound so beautiful, my heart.”

In moments he was back on his feet, and Lauren reached for him, drawing her to him. His lips were slick and tasted of her, but she didn’t care. She sucked on his lip and begged for his tongue as she reached for the length of flesh between his legs. When her hand closed, Lauren moaned for even here he had interesting ridges.

As she guided him closer, brought him to rub against her, she wrapped her arm around his neck and legs around his waist. But when he hesitated, when he held her still, she flexed her fingers on his neck. “Please, Loki. Please.”

He drew her hand away from his cock and lifted it to join her other one at his neck. “Patience, my love. All good things to those who wait.”

“Don’t wanna wait,” she murmured against his lips, tightening the grip of her legs.

It was all for nothing when he kept her at that minuscule distance. “Greedy.”

“For you? Always.” She smiled up at him, but there was a furrow between his brows that had nothing to do with the change in his skin colour. “Loki? What is it?”

He gently stroked her waist. “I’ve never… in this form. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You would never.” She bit gently into his lip. “Please, Loki. I want you. Just like this. Just as you are. I want every part of you.” He was sinking inside her the moment she finished speaking, drawing a loud whine from her lips. Lauren threw her head back in stunned bliss. “Oh… my, stars!”

“By the Norns,” Loki groaned. “That’s a new feeling.”

“Tell me,” she whispered, brushing her lips over his.

“You are,” he drew his hips back and thrust forward, a soft growl escaping his lips, “so much warmer. So much tighter. You are… exquisite.” This time, his growl was much louder.

Lauren had no words. He’d stolen her breath with the second thrust, taken every ounce of air from her lungs, and left her reeling. Every move he made sent such pleasure screaming through her veins it was impossible to speak.

He wrapped his arms around her, buried a hand in her hair and ravaged her mouth as he took her body. Minutes, hours, days. Time lost its hold on her reality. It left her spinning through the cosmos, her only point of stability the sweet burn of pleasure between her legs and the cold drag of his lips across her face.

She fell into him, clutched at him, her hands tangled in his hair. When her head lolled back, his lips attacked her neck. Shiver after shiver racked her body, but when he tried to pull away, a frown again marring his forehead, she dragged him back.

“Don’t stop! For the love of Asgard, Loki. Don’t stop!”

His thrusts grew harder. His grip tighter. The quiet, feral sounds he made grew louder. Lauren’s rose with him, sharp cries of complete enjoyment until that sweet, sharp burn became an inferno of heat and pleasure. Bliss came on a wave of release, hard and fast and all-consuming, and Loki’s mouth closed over hers to stifle the scream that would have rent Asgard’s still night air.

Moments later he moaned her name, succumbing to the squeezing heat of her inner walls, and taking the same tumble into ecstasy she’d fallen through. The heat of his release set off another round of contractions and saw her moaning against his lips.

He stood trembling before her as Lauren’s legs fell from his hips. “Well.” Loki cleared his throat when his voice came out harsh. “That was…”

“... just the berries,” Lauren sighed, her arms falling to his shoulders, and head to his chest.

Loki chuckled softly. “It certainly was.”

When she looked up, the blue had faded from his skin, and his warmth had returned. “One for the record books.”

“An option to use on special occasions,” he teased. “I found it difficult to concentrate on keeping the glamour from returning while making you scream my name.”

He drew away, making her quiver with her sensitivity. “I don’t remember screamin’ it,” she quipped.

“Well, you were certainly begging with it.” He scooped her into his arms and returned inside, his nudity seeming a non-issue to him. “Your limbs are cold, my heart, and your exhaustion beats at me. You must sleep. Tomorrow’s court will be very… interesting.”

“Why?” Lauren yawned and shivered, suddenly feeling everything he’d just said.

“Between the hearing of Absalon and now that of Sal and his nefarious dealings, it will be quite explosive.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have been all insistent about havin’ me on the balcony,” she giggled, walking her fingers up his chest.

At the foot of their bed, he swept everything off her, destroyed nightgown, cloak, all of it, and left it lying on the floor before he tossed her gently into the center of their turned back sheets. “I believe that was mutual insistence.”

More giggles erupted with her landing. “Maybe. It was worth it.”

He crawled in with her and covered them both before spooning up behind her. “As your cold feet are firmly planted against my thighs, I’m not so sure about that.”

Lauren rolled partially over to glare at him. “You’re a Frost Giant! Suck it up!”

He barked a laugh and kissed her, his hands sliding over her front. “There are many things I could _suck_ , darling if you’re still so inclined.”

“I thought I was supposed to be gettin’ some shut eye?”

“Well, one wouldn’t want to leave you wanting. Is Valhalla calling again, my love?”

She surprised him when she flipped him to his back and straddled his waist. “I’ve already been there and back. Perhaps I’m bored with the journey.” The look on his face was such complete shock and horror; she threw her head back and laughed.

Loki rolled them over and pinned her wrists above her head. “That was most rude!”

“But exceptionally funny!” she continued to snicker.

“Hm. It appears teaching you to outsmart and outrun the guard has given you a smart attitude.”

“Oh, please,” she scoffed. “I’ve always had a smart attitude. Just ask Sadie.”

“All this lip and sass.” He tsked softly in dismay. “Whatever should I do with you?”

The bright blue of his eyes was full of merriment and mischief, so different from the anger and worry of earlier. She loved seeing him this way and vowed quietly always to be there to put that look on his face. “I think you know you can do whatever you like. I’m not goin’ anywhere, Loki. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Darling,” he purred and tenderly kissed her lips. Then he was once again spooned up behind her, holding her close, and suffering her cold feet. “I will show you how much I appreciate those words tomorrow. In the shower. Before your maids arrive.”

Slow moving heat curled to smoulder to life in her middle, but already her body was sinking into sleep with his lovely warmth wrapped around her. “Tomorrow.”

“Yes, beloved. Tomorrow,” he whispered, the last thing she heard before sleep overtook her.

***

Sigyn descended the twisting stairs that led down into Asgard’s heart. She’d seen the wolf rise over Asgard tonight and felt a knife of emotions twist in her heart. All that power. All that strength. All of it should have been hers to manage, to hold in the palm of her hand, but the Norns had played a cruel joke.

Loki was actually attached to the woman who was his Ástvinur.

The idea of it sickened her. How could he possibly want to bed that weak Midgardian woman when a true Asgardian waited but a step away? One who knew him. Who appreciated his powers. One who knew best how to channel all that magic into the right endeavours.

She’d worked too hard, for too long to lose out to some blonde bit of fluff.

Sigyn made her way into the cavern where the white light shimmered with colours, pulsing outward through all of Asgard. It made her smile. No one but Frigga knew she knew how to access the heart, and Frigga only knew because the former Queen had caught her at it.

Sigyn had only wanted to know what was so special about this place. Why Loki was continuing to disappear at night when he should have been with her. But when she’d come here, felt the power of that stone, she realized she’d uncovered Asgard’s greatest secret.

She’d been using it to spy on the Asgardian elite for some years now. Uncovering all their secrets and using them to further her agenda. But now Loki was back. She would need to be careful how often she visited, and avoid his visits until she’d found the way to rid him of his “wife”.

She made her way around the central stone and up the small rise to the strands running white through the rock but frowned when she found a cushion sitting on a stone shelf.

“He brought her here?” How many years had they been together? How many centuries? But _she_ was barely in Asgard a week, and already Loki was spilling all of Asgard’s greatest secrets.

Her anger grew exponentially stronger until she shrieked out in rage and sent red bolts of magic shooting out at Asgard’s heart. The stone pulsed once, absorbed her magic, and settled back into its colourful pulsing. Still incised, she snatched the pillow from the seat and shredded it into small pieces.

Yes, she knew it was a foolish thing to do, but Sigyn didn’t care. She hated her. Hated her! There was nothing she wanted more than to scratch Lauren’s eyes out and stab her in the heart. Repeatedly.

She stood panting, glaring at the fluff of down now floating to the ground, feeling only slightly better. A wave of hand had it all returning to its previous form, and she chucked the cushion back on the ledge. She would not suffer to deal with her for much longer.

No. She wouldn’t.

  



	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

* * *

 

Heimdall did not sleep but kept watch over those who did. The children had eaten the dried hardtack biscuits without complaint. No, they were not the most appetizing, but they filled the belly and were the one food he could leave within this magic space and know would not go bad, just as he could leave skins of water and one of mead.

When he’d drank from it, Maria had arched a curious brow, but he’d quickly corked the skin and put it away. “It is not for humans, unfortunately, or I would willingly share.” But he drew her to his side and kissed her gently, allowing her to taste the mead on his lips. Even that much widened her eyes.

“Wow, potent.” She licked her lips, but he refrained from kissing her again. She was becoming a drug burning through his veins.

The children had curled up on his bed shortly thereafter, Sara giggling over the softness of the furs while Benny had only smiled, tucked his thumb in his mouth and cuddled his stuffed toy. Usun joined them at the foot, his strong vigle easing in their company, allowing the hound a much-needed rest.

Dyrehund he may be, but even they needed to sleep soundly at some point.

As the kids had stolen his bed, Heimdall had encouraged Maria to rest with him on the large divan after taking a thick blanket from a trunk along the wall. She’d gasped when she’d seen it, her hands drawn to the softness of the fabric, and exclaimed in wonder that she’d never known anything like it in her life.

Heimdall explained it was made by weaving the down feathers of a Zarcan Pektar bird - similar to that of Midgardian emus - with the hair of a Kildan Yart. When she’d blinked at that, he’d searched his memory for something earthly that would resemble a Kildan Yart but found nothing, and eventually shared his sight with her a second time to show her the large white woolly creature with six legs and eyes that wobbled from the ends of two-foot stalks.

“That’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen,” she murmured, but her smile had been brilliant. She’d cuddled up against him beneath the warm blanket, her head on his shoulder and hand over his heart. “The things you’ve seen. The wonders the universe holds. I’d give just about anything to see all that you have.”

They talked for a few minutes more, him telling her about the wonders of the galaxies and the beauty of Asgard until she fell asleep against him. The speed with which she settled, the comfort she found resting on his heart, caused it to swell with pride. How safe she must feel to sleep so soundly when he knew even in the safety of her own dwelling she had a set routine she followed - checking windows, doors, locks, security system - before she set a gun beneath her pillow and allowed herself to rest.

Then, the scream rent the night. Neither Maria nor the children stirred, but Usun lifted his head and bared his teeth.

“Easy,” Heimdall murmured. “Only you and I can hear them. No one will disturb that house.” It was only their advanced hearing that gave them the ability to discern the screaming coming from next door. “I know not of what they dream, nor do I care to, I only know they deserve whatever they are terrorized with.”

The Nattværdier always played on the deepest, darkest fears of its target’s heart, but was programmed to reiterate again and again that the only place safe was with Shield. Only in Shield custody could they escape the terrible fate about to befall them. Only under Shield protection would they survive.

It was a bold and daring ploy; one Heimdall was confident in to a point. One never knew for sure how the psyche would hold up to a night of unrelenting fear. Occasionally, a mind broke.

Long into the night did the screams continue, gradually growing quieter as the screamer’s voice gave out. Then, just before dawn, they stopped altogether.

Loath to wake Maria when she slept so peacefully, Heimdall shifted slowly away from her until he could rest her head on the divan. He tucked the blanket around her and silently exited the tent to cross the room and peer out the window. Silence had fallen over the home.

He blinked, and the walls faded away allowing him to see the carnage done. The home appeared as it had before, slightly shabby but otherwise unremarkable. He shifted his attention to the adults within and found them huddled together, shaking and crying in the corner of their bedroom. Drenched in sweat, wild-eyed and still locked in the fervour of last night, neither was aware enough to make the call, but they soon would escape the Nattværdier’s thrall.

He turned to wake Maria and send the children back, only to find her standing behind him. “Not many can sneak up on me.”

“I’ve had years of practice.” She looked as formidable as always, and he knew their time had come to an end - for the moment - as she had her “work face” on.

Still, he took the step he needed to reach her, sank his hand into her hair and dragged her into his chest, laying a potent, possessive, searing kiss on her lips. “I want you with me,” he murmured when their mouths parted. “Soon.”

“Heimdall…”

He could tell she was rethinking, but he was having none of it. “Maria, kjære kriger hjerte, in all the nine realms, no woman has ever drawn my eyes like you. I would show you my home and my heart.”

She peered up at him, her eyes darting back and forth, clearly seeking out something, some answer to a question she was not ready to verbalize before she reached up and laid her hand on his cheek. “If Thor agrees, I will come.”

“Then make your plans, Maria. For I will have you in Asgard within days of my return.” She shivered at his words, and he smiled, knowing she’d caught his double meaning. “We must return the children quickly before the parents awake fully from their nightmare.”

She nodded and turned away, heading for the tent.

It wasn’t over, Heimdall knew. He’d lived long enough to know when a woman was acquiescing to one thing, but denying another. She would come to Asgard, she would come to his bed, but her heart… she was guarding her heart most fiercely.

He smiled when she ducked into the tent. What a challenge it would be to catch such a strong woman.

***

A smile flirted with Lauren’s lips as she sat across the breakfast table from Loki, a blush returning to warm her cheeks over and over every time he caught her staring. His eyes were full of mischief, and his smile amused because he knew exactly where her mind continued to return to with every shy glance.

When he said he’d show her his appreciation for her words of the night before in the shower that morning, Lauren had not expected to be quite so thoroughly worshipped. He’d brought her to the brink with teeth and tongue and hands and lips until her world was nothing but pleasure and the aching need for release. He’d driven her wild again and again, filling the room with the echoing cries from her throat while leaving her blind to all but him; to the blue and green of his eyes, and the mischief filled smirk that flashed his teeth.

He’d been a beast rutting with her against the wall, leaving her utterly spent, pleasantly sore and exhausted. Then he’d kissed her, coaxed her magic to rise and ripple, whisper with his as he began the decadent torture again, until she could do little but scream his name like a prayer to the divine.

Ravished took on a whole new meaning.

He twisted his wrist, and a cup similar to a small port glass appeared in his fingers. “Drink this, darling.”

The liquid within was the colour of an eggplant, and Lauren sniffed it delicately after taking the glass. “What is it?” It smelled more floral than fruity.

“A restorative. I think you’ll need the energy today. You’ve had very little sleep and a rigorous start to your morning.”

“And whose fault is that?” Lauren muttered, ignoring the tittering of Annekke as she served the meal.

Loki arched a brow, amusement spreading from his smile to the rest of his face. “I believe we are mutually at fault for that, pet.” She huffed but drank the tonic.

“Lady Lauren?” Anitra inquired from the patio doors. She turned to look and found the girl holding the destroyed pink nightgown. “Shall I see if this can be repaired?”

It was torn straight down the middle. Lauren had fresh heat fill her cheeks when she looked pointedly at Loki. “Now that is wholly your fault.”

He chuckled, conceding defeat with a nod and a flick of fingers that saw the gown returned as good as new.

“Thank you, Prince Loki,” Anitra smiled, dropping a curtsey before heading away.

“Yes, thank you, Prince Loki,” Lauren teased, gently scratching her kitten’s chin, her viper returned to his preferred location around her throat, hidden by the collars of her robe.

“Seeing as I ruined it, it is only correct that I fix it.”

He gave her a wink before returning his attention to the letter in his hand. “We will have to forgo your lesson with Hogun this morning. I’m afraid the court appearance will take precedence.”

“I understand. Do you think there’s time to see Mektild before the thing this mornin’? I just really want to make sure she’s alright and see how her babies are settlin’ in.” He gave her that face, the one that said he found her soft heart adorable and made her blush again. “Leif was a cutey, and I never did get to hold the baby.”

“I think you would be content indeed if you got to snuggle your way through every infant on Asgard,” Loki smiled.

“Babies are just so precious.” She looked down at the kitten in her lap. “They’re like lookin’ at tomorrow’s future. An endless sea of opportunity.” It hit her harder than she expected, the sharp wave of want that swept over her and left her momentarily breathless. Then resignation followed.

A child of her own with Loki’s hair and her eyes may be a heartfelt wish, but until whatever plan the Norns were unfolding played out, doing something like getting pregnant was a foolish idea. But when she looked up and found Loki watching her with hunger and longing, she knew she wasn’t the only one feeling the sudden tick-tick-tick of her biological clock.

Then Loki blinked and returned his attention to his missive. “We'll see if there is time to see Mektild. After Thor’s court, I’ll see you settled in your parlour, darling. Then I must away for a little while. I’ve an errand to run.”

“What kind of errand?” She’d thought he’d be there to help run interference when everyone came calling.

“A magic school related one,” he muttered, a frown furrowing his brow. When he looked up, she arched a curious brow and bit into a slice of bread. “It’s complicated.”

“As Sigyn is Asgard’s Teacher, I’d appreciate it if you uncomplicated it for little ol’ me.”

A smile tugged his lips, but he glanced at Annekke and tilted his head toward the door. She dropped a swift curtsey and headed inside.

“Somethin’ you can’t say in front of her? Must be dire indeed,” Lauren quipped.

Loki leaned closer. “I’ve received dozens of letters from parents wishing to know why their son or daughter has been turned away from seiðr training and sent home when their children have clearly shown signs of magic. Sigyn has been telling them they failed the test, yet all of the children still possess magic. I have sent for three families so I may test the children myself.”

Outraged, Lauren could only gape on him. “Why… why would she do that?”

“I do not know. But magic in a child must be nurtured. If it is ignored, it wilts and fades like a flower left unwatered.”

“And Hedda? Will you test her today too?”

He shook his head. “If her mother and Volstagg agree, I will test her at your next lesson. It appears her magic may be tied to the horses. If that is so, it’s best to draw it out where they are near. I will take her to meet Sleipner and see what he has to say.”

“She really will have a big head if you do that,” Lauren snickered.

Loki chuckled. “There are different levels of transformative powers. In some cases, only the language is crossed, allowing a person to speak and understand, while in others, shape can also be achieved, allowing for greater knowledge of the creature. Thor’s abilities fall under the first category. Mine the second.”

“And what about mine?” she asked, more out of jest than seriousness.

He peered at her for a moment, his finger thoughtfully tapping his chin. “I do not know, yet. At first, it seemed only amusing the way you speak with them. It’s as if you have entire conversations in a look or gesture. That is not how All-speak or transformative magic works. Perhaps what you are doing is an Earth Mother thing. For even though I know you do not understand exactly their vocalizations, you understand their body language with far greater accuracy. It is as if you know what they are thinking. Fascinating.”

Lauren blushed. “I’ve always just talked to critters. I talk to Felix all the time at home. I just thought I was a typical crazy cat lady.”

“Never that, darling,” Loki assured her, playing with her fingers.

The blush deepened. “So what happened at the port last night?” He drew back, an attempt to close himself off she negated by linking their fingers. “Loki?”

“I… found my inner beast,” he murmured.

“What’s that mean?”

He sighed and pressed their palms together. “Thor was inclined to see what I could do now that I’ve come fully into my powers. I will admit the idea of… proving myself held merit for me, so I allowed that which lives within to finally manifest. In short, I became the wolf I was born to become.”

She tilted her head. “Like when you rescued me?”

“Only hundreds of times bigger.”

Her eyes widened. “How big?”

He flashed a toothy grin. “I barely fit between the cargo ships, and when the vessel tried to flee, I ripped out the engine with my teeth.”

Gold rippled in his irises as the wolf lurked near the surface. She freely admitted it was unabashedly sexy. When he tugged on their joined hands, Lauren when willingly into his lap, leaving her kitten to fend for himself off the small plate Annekke had dished up for him.

“And did you enjoy yourself?” she asked, a smirk playing with her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He gave a disinterested shrug. “Maybe. A little.”

“You’re so full of shit,” she giggled.

His hand found its way between the edges of her robe and stroked bare skin. “I had more fun with you out here last night than I did with Thor at the docks.”

“Good answer,” Lauren sighed when his strong hand squeezed down on her thigh.

Gentle lips brushed back and forth over her jaw. “And even more fun with you in the shower.”

“Better answer,” she moaned.

His lips whispered over her chin and teeth tugged at her mouth. “Maybe later I’ll have to sneak into an alcove with you and have fun with you again.”

Lauren whimpered as their lips brushed and tugged in soothing, drugging passes of plump flesh. His hair was soft and silky between her fingers. His skin warm. She wanted to sink down and stay like that forever.

But a pounding at their chamber doors, one that reverberated right through the inner suite and out to the balcony set Lauren jolting in surprise and Loki humming in disapproval. They watched as the twins hurried for the door and opened it. There was a conversation happening Lauren couldn’t overhear, but when Loki shifted her to her feet and stood with her, she was curious and gladly took his hand to follow him back inside.

“What is it, Anitra?” he asked.

The girls separated revealing a gold and red-coated messenger holding a large, flat white box. “A delivery from Madame Lanche. It’s been cleared, your Highness. Untampered with.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Loki muttered. He flicked his fingers and the box landed on a chair a few feet away, glowed green momentarily, then the magic faded away. “What did Lanche have to say?”

“The Madame expressed the opinion that the butterfly of Thor’s court should have a dress worthy of her. One to set her apart from the pale flowers.”

Lauren blushed, well aware of the admiration in the man’s eyes, and grateful for the robe that covered her from chin to toes. “Thank you…?”

“Piro, your Highness.”

“Piro,” she nodded.

The man swept her a bow and departed. She exchanged a glance with the twins before the three of them let out a loud squeal and pounced on the box. Lauren was first and wrenched the lid off only to gasp and slam it closed again.

“Darling!” Loki barked, reaching to drag her away.

Lauren spun around and held out her hand, the other planted firmly on the lid of the box. “Everythin’s fine! You just can’t see what’s in there. I want it to be a surprise.”

He relaxed and arched an intrigued brow. “That good is it?”

Behind her, Annekke lifted the lid allowing herself and her sister to see. “Oh, my!” They burst into fits of excited giggles and slid the box out from under Lauren’s hand. Then they ran off with it into the bedroom.

“Yes, it’s that good,” Lauren smirked wickedly as she walked past him and dragged her nail down his chest via the opening of his shirt. “You’re gonna swallow your tongue, elskan min.”

“Well then.” He grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her back when she tried to escape him. “That alcove is looking more and more likely, pet.”

“Mm.” She patted his cheek. “Bring it, honey.” With a wink and a nod, she escaped his hold and sauntered into the other room.

***

Loki watched her swing her hips in a most fetching fashion before she disappeared around the door and left him standing there, aching and halfway to randy, wanting nothing more than to kick everyone out, strip her to her skin, and tie her spread out over his bed. But, such pleasantries would have to wait as one of the other missives he’d had that morning had been a summons from his brother.

“I’ll return shortly,” he called out and received an affirmative noise from the bedroom that may or may not have been a word.

A flick of wrist had him dress for the morning. Later he would once again don the court garb he’d thought himself no longer worthy of, but for the moment, he dressed in his favourite long coat before gliding out the door. Lauren’s six guards stood waiting along the wall and came instantly to attention.

“I am to attend my brother. No one enters.” Two men moved to stand to either side of the doors, while the other four spread out down the hall. Loki passed them and headed for Thor’s suite where his brother said to meet him.

The walk was short, and he breezed in the ajar door to find Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral seated around Thor’s fire, while his brother stood shirtless bent over his desk. “Brother. Gentlemen.”

“You appear to be in good humour this morning,” Fandral smirked. “But I can’t quite ascertain if that is from spending the evening running amuck with your beautiful bride, or from turning into Fenrir, the wolf of Ragnarok, and terrorizing a few terrorists.”

“Perhaps it is both,” Loki smirked, helping himself to Thor’s coffee.

“What were you doing evading the guard with Lauren?” Thor asked.

He sighed, knowing he could not avoid telling Thor forever. “I’ve had… new premonitions in regards to my wife. Ones that have little to do with repsheer. Ones that have much to do with whatever the Norns are playing at.”

“Loki.” Thor straightened, and his frown deepened. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“There is little to tell, only precautions to take.” He rubbed at his temple. “After her presentation at court and Sigyn’s… whatever that was, the foreboding grew. Then she was nearly injured in the village, and it lessened. We made it to the temple, and the words of the Three filled me with fear. I know not what they are planning, but I doubt I will enjoy what comes. I knew in that instant we had to work fast. Hogun and Sif have begun training Lauren to fight and protect herself. Her elemental magic is coming along far faster than I expected. She is brilliant, her mind far sharper than even I have given her credit for.” He sighed and drank the bitter brew, relishing the heat it created on the way down his throat. “After the repsheer, the installment of her guard brought me a measure of peace. Then, last night, she asked if she could join me, and I agreed. It was meant to be fun. A way to give a lesson in sneak and evade that she took to beautifully. She went with me to the tavern and simple became what I needed her to be. Mysterious but aloof. The image of a deadly assassin. It was… glorious! I have never seen her more alive… then I had the vision.”

“Vision? A true one?” Thor asked.

“Yes. I saw her running through dark woods, scared and bleeding.”

“Alone?” Hogun murmured.

Loki shook his head. “I could not tell, but I know, now, she will be taken from me. How, when, why? None of that is clear, but one day, soon, she will be ripped from my arms.” The thought of it caused him to shatter the mug in his hand. With a frown, he flicked his fingers and cleaned up the mess.

“She wears your torque. With that, it should be easy to find her,” Volstagg offered.

Loki turned and set his hands on the table, keep his back to the room. “That’s just it. In my vision, she wore no such thing.”

“What!”

The room erupted, but Loki only sighed. “I have no answers!” he snapped when they continued to hound him for more. “I only saw a flash of a moment. I have done all I can to change it. Her leathers from last night are now hers to draw on at will. I taught her to tug and release the tether this morning.” Before having her against the wall in their shower. “I also tied the Stardust blade to her. She can call it and pocket it as I do my own weapons.”

“Loki,” Thor breathed, shocked. “That was forged from the same star as Mjolnir.”

“I am aware. Now, it will return to her hand whenever she needs it. It cannot be taken from her or left behind, and she will always have protection. It was the right thing to do.”

“Of course it was. I’m simply surprised,” Thor murmured. “Should we-”

Loki waved him off. “All that can be done will be. But if the Norns want her for something, there is nothing you or I or anyone can do to stop what has been set in motion.” He turned back and crossed his arms. “Why am I here?”

Thor looked at him for one more long minute before speaking. “Sal. He claims he was coerced into his part of what happened.”

A disbelieving snort was Loki’s reaction. “He would tell any tale to keep his worthless life.”

“He is saying he was approached by a shadow figure one night in the palace and told things would be very lucrative for him if he assisted. If he did not, they would get very bad.”

Loki rolled his eyes and glared at Thor. “And you believed him? I sat in the tavern and listened to him instruct those men. He was in on it!”

“Of that, he has attested too. He speaks of agreeing to the charade to gather intelligence, then return to the guard on the watch and stop it before it was too late. He wanted names and faces. He said he was doing it for the “good of Asgard’.”

“A likely story.”

Fandral grunted his agreement. “It sounds far too contrived to me.”

“That’s why I need you to question him.” Thor nodded at Loki. “If he is telling the truth, I need to know, because then there is someone with means and motivation undermining the council.”

“I’ll go now,” Loki said, pushing up from where he’d been leaning on the table. “Dungeons?”

“Yes,” Thor nodded.

Loki made to leave only to pause. “Have you yet to see Sif?”

Thor snickered. “She is otherwise occupied this morning. Selvina decided that as she was now on her way to becoming Queen Sif, she needed women of her own.”

“Ah, I see.” Loki grinned and wandered through a portal, surprised when Fandral appeared a moment before it closed.  “Something you need?”

“No. Just tagging along.”

Loki blinked at him. “Why?”

“Want to.”

“Again I ask, why?” Loki paused at the guard station. “Lord Sal?”

“Cell twelve, your Highness.”

Loki tilted his head, then looked expectantly at Fandral.

“Alright, fine!” Fandral huffed. “You go all super wolf, and I missed it.” He bounced on his toes, his smile bright and full of excitement. “I’m hoping for something equally spectacular to occur, and I plan on sticking around until it does.”

Loki burst out laughing. “You may have to wait some time, my friend. I have no plans on…” Loki stopped talking and frowned as he came closer to the glow of the golden forcefield separating the prisoners from the walkway. He broke into a run bellowing, “Release field on twelve!” He was a step away from running into it when the glow winked out, and Loki leapt up on the white floor.

The pool of blood that had formed beneath Sal made it glaringly clear Loki was too late. The man was already dead. “Son of a bitch!” he snapped staring down at the corpse.

“Shit!” hissed Fandral, crouching to turn Sal over gently.

“Guards!” Loki barked. Four of them came on a run. “How the hell did this happen?”

They all stared at the dead Lord in horror.

“Prince… I…”

“Who had access to this man?” When no one answered, Loki snapped. “There is a three-inch blade in his neck, men! Figure it the hell out!”

“Had to be face to face,” Fandral was muttering, “Sal had no magic. Magic can’t pass through the barrier. Must have been face to face.”

“It appears Sal was telling the truth.” Fandral frowned up at him. “Someone doesn’t go through the effort to murder a man in a holding cell unless they were desperate to silence him.” Loki turned on his heel and clenched his fists. “Will you see this taken care of?”

“I will. Then I will join you at court. Absalon’s hearing will continue as planned I assume.”

“Of course.” Loki sighed. “Thor will not be impressed with this turn of events.”

“No. No, he won’t.”

Loki flicked open a portal and walked directly into Thor’s room. His brother, now dressed, looked up with a frown. “That was surprisingly fast.”

“That is because Lord Sal is dead.”

“Loki!” Thor barked.

“I didn’t do it! He was dead when Fandral and I got there.”

“What?” Hogun and Volstagg came to there feet.

“Blade to the throat. The blood was already congealing. He must have been killed shortly after he was incarcerated.”

“Dammit!” Thor growled, his fist slamming down on his desk.

Loki only sighed at his brother’s bought of temper. “Clearly he was telling the truth. Someone is working to undermine your rule.”

“Loki.” Thor looked at him with both pleading and regret. “I wish I didn’t have to ask this of you at this time. You should be spending the days wrapped in the arms of your wife, teaching her magic and disgusting us all with the depth of your love. Instead, I must ask you to sink into the mire and the deception and find the ones responsible for the weapons and Lord Sal’s death. I need you, brother.”

He knew it was coming, but still, he felt the weight of the burden fall on his shoulders. In turn, he looked at Hogun. “To do this, I need you to continue training my wife to defend and protect herself, because I can’t be standing in the shadows of Asgard instead of at her back without knowing she is becoming all she can be.”

Hogun pressed a fist to his heart and bowed deeply. “You have my word, Loki.”

Slowly, Loki turned back to Thor. “It appears I will be going hunting.”

Thor nodded. “Find me the rats, brother. Find me the rats.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none

* * *

 

When Lauren was a little girl, she’d dreamed of princes and princesses as most little girls did, but then one day she’d gone to visit Gran and sat at her knee and heard story upon story of cunning wolves, fantastical fairies, and mischievous sprites. All those stories had thrust visions of princes and white knights from her head, replacing them with the fantasy ideals she'd related to Loki.

Now, staring at the gown the twins had placed upon the dress form, Lauren felt the irrational desire to giggle. It appeared in Asgard, they had not the same vision of _princesses_ as she’d had as a child. Here, their version of princess was far closer to that of the fairy queens of Gran’s stories.

“I’m in high cotton now,” Lauren murmured, dancing her fingers down the incredible gown.

“My lady?” Annekke frowned.

Lauren smiled and shook her head. “This is the most fetchin’ gown I’ve ever seen. It’s… so stunnin’.”

The twins shared a smile, then bent to collect the train of the gown and spread it out for Lauren to see. She stumbled back and sat swiftly on the lounge chair in her closet.

“Are you alright, Lady Lauren?” Anitra asked.

She pressed shaking fingers to her lips. “I’ve never seen… it’s just so… I’m not sure I’m worthy of somethin’ so incredible.”

“Of course you are!” the twins gasped.

Lauren bent and lifted the train to her lap where she could run her fingers over the tiny layers of cut and formed fabric, the scales like sequins, the gems and jewels. It all sparkled with iridescent tones of purple and blue, cream and dark red with lines of black defining each vein. The gown was sleeveless, the neckline dipped low into a sweetheart cut in the front and veed in the back, but all Lauren could think was it was like someone had plucked the wings from a butterfly and turned them into this dress.

“And look!” Annekke exclaimed, rifling through the box. “She sent accessories and - oh! A sketch.”

The large parchment landed on Lauren's knee and set her gazing at it in awe. “I've got to ask; isn't it a lot?”

Both girls shook their heads. “Oh, no! It's extravagant, yes, but you're the wife of Prince Loki. Something like this could only be worn by you. And it's so fitting!” Anitra squealed. “The hair ornaments alone will turn the court green with envy!”

Annekke took the sketch back and shooed Lauren to her feet. “But we have much work to do. It's a very detailed plan Madame Lanche has sent, and we haven't a minute to waste.”

They marched her into the bathroom, and though she'd showered that morning with Loki, they still hustled her into the bath where she urged Peaches from his place around her neck.

“I don't really think I need another bath,” Lauren murmured.

Anitra blinked at her. “We use it to cleanse your skin, remove excess hair, and exfoliate. I thought you knew?”

“Oh!” Lauren's eyes widened. “Well, I did kind of wonder about not needin’ to shave my legs, but figured it was another perk of bein’ Asgardian.”

The twins smiled indulgently when she blushed. “It's not, but that's why we add the cream to your bath.”

“Y'all would make a fortune sellin’ that stuff at home,” she giggled. “But I suppose it's some sort of magic to do what it does and yet not make me bald if I were to get my hair wet.”

“Exactly. It's another one of our many gifts and abilities,” Annekke smiled as she puttered.

Lauren relaxed and soaked for a few minutes, allowing the twins to ready their tools. All too soon they were waiting for her to rise and walk from the water with a towel.

Once dry, she was encouraged down on the padded bench where her towel was removed, and oil worked into her skin in soothing circles. “This is just the best way to start the mornin',” Lauren sighed. Then she remembered how Loki had woke her up and mentally corrected her comment to the second best way to start her morning.

She let herself drift, aware of warm hands working through tight muscles. They had her turn over and draped a towel over her for modesty, Lauren's face pink even though they'd seen the whole of her more than once.

Her skin tingled from the oil, shimmered and glowed, and she sighed when Anitra began to work on her hands.

A few moments later, she felt a small device close over the end of her finger and glanced down. It whirred softly, and when the girl pulled it away, the green and gold nail had been replaced by lavender and gold with thin lines of black.

Lauren only chuckled and relaxed. Nothing surprised her when it came to Asgard anymore.

With professional detachment, Anneke swept her palms over the swell of Lauren's breasts, making sure every inch of exposed flesh would shimmer softly beneath the bright lights of the throne room.

Then they were encouraging her to sit up, Lauren clutching the towel to her breasts before her robe was being wrapped around her. A flurry of cosmetics and hands in her hair had Lauren swaying gently with each pull of the hairbrush. Anitra hurried away, then returned and set a smaller box down beside Lauren's hip.

“Look what Madame Lanche sent for your hair.”

Lauren glanced down and inhaled in awe. She'd seen the sketch, but these were so much more than she'd expected. The butterflies set on delicate pins looked so real she was almost surprised when she reached inside, and they didn't flutter away. Iridescent blues and shiny violet, they would stand out so brightly against her hair.

“How fitting. One would think Madame Lanche knew you were an Earth Mother,” Anitra smiled. “You are going to knock them on their asses.”

“Nee!” Annekke scolded.

Lauren giggled and smiled at Anitra. “Long as I'm not fallin’ on mine we'll be okay.”

“Bah,” Annekke huffed. “You are far too graceful for that.”

“Have you walked on that floor?” Lauren arched a brow. “I'd break an ankle wearin’ what I usually wear for footwear here. Thankfully, y'all seem to prefer slippers and stacked or short heels. Some of my stilettos would be takin’ my life in my hands.”

“Explain stilettos?” Anitra asked.

Lauren went on to expand on the different types of shoes available on Earth, giggling once in a while when the twins’ eyes widened, or they gasped in shock.

Finally, Annekke shook her head in wonder. “It seems an awful lot effort for things worn on your feet. We may have different styles of boots and slippers, but comfort while being aesthetically pleasing is our main goal. I'm not sure I would enjoy wearing these… stilettos.”

“You get used to them. Plus they do great things for your butt,” Lauren winked.

The girls giggled and finished their work, then rushed her from the bathroom back into her closet. She managed to catch a glimpse of the high tail Anitra had created. Swept back from her face, Lauren was surprised by the sheer volume they were able to produce in the mass of curls. She'd never been lacking when it came to thickness, but now big hair took on a whole new meaning. She knew a few women from home who'd kill for such locks.

And the butterflies were like jewels with how their wings shone and glittered, tucked in among the mass. It wasn't until they were ushering her into underwear and strapping her rose dagger on her thigh that she had a chance to glance at her face.

Again Annekke had outdone herself. Her eyes were subtle, just a dark sweep at the outer corner, giving the illusion of size, and thick, overly long lashes to make her doe-eyed. A dozen tiny gems fanned out along the arch of her cheekbone, following the sweep of shadow. It gave her face a magical glimmer, while her lips, darkened in the same shade as the rich red of her gown drew the eye to their glossy shine.

“Damn…” she breathed, blinking at her face in wonder.

“Just wait!” The twins giggled, removing the gown from its stand.

Lauren stepped into it and assisted the surprisingly heavy gown up over her hips. She slipped her arms through the straps and fussed with the neckline while the girls smoothed and straightened and twitched the skirt until they were satisfied with how it fell around her.

Only then did Lauren look up and take it all in. A high pitched giggle escaped her before she pressed her hand to her lips. It was either laugh or sob at how incredible her life had become. It just kept getting more surreal all the time.

“All I need is wings, and I'd be the fairy queen from my Gran's stories,” she whispered, overwhelmed and awed. She reached up to gently touch the band with its softly glowing white stones resting against her forehead, Frigga's circlet, and had to suck in air to keep from crying. “I wish I could have met her.”

“She would have adored you.”

Lauren turned from the mirror to find Loki standing in the doorway, his eyes full of admiration. “It's not too much?”

He shook his head then nodded at the twins when they curtsied and left them alone. “It's not. You were right, my heart. I find I've quite swallowed my tongue.”

“If you had, you wouldn't be talkin’, elskan min,” she chuckled.

A smirk curled the corner of his mouth. “I've been standing here for five minutes trying not to drool, so yes, love. It was quite swallowed.”

A blush coloured her cheeks, pleased beyond words. She watched him make his way to the chest full of jewelry and pluck nothing but the enamelled flower ring from inside. “I believe this is all the extra ornamentation you need today. You are without a doubt the most ethereal I've ever seen you.”

He took her right hand and slipped the dual ring up her fingers before lifting her knuckles to his lips. “Flirt,” she whispered, still occasionally undone by being the one such a powerful being looked at that way. “You make me nervous.”

A grin flashed before his gaze drifted down to hold on the prominent swell of cleavage. Then his finger was stroking the inner curve of her left breast. “I find the necklines of Madame Lanche both pleasing and aggravating.”

Lauren chuckled when a mesh of black webbing appeared and reduced the depth of the risque plunge. “I figured you would.”

His hand lifted to touch one of the many butterflies. “But I cannot fault her design. You look wonderful.”

The emphasis he placed on the last word set her blush burning hotter. “Thank you, Loki.” Then she looked up and found strain in the lines around his eyes. Her hand immediately went to his cheek, her knuckles stroking the skin beneath gently. “What's wrong?”

He shook his head. “A prisoner has been murdered. I'm looking into it.”

“Prisoner? Absalon?”

“No, darling. Sal.”

Lauren gasped. “What?”

“I know,” Loki sighed. “I'm uncertain how it was done. It should not have been possible. He claimed he was coerced into his part in last night's dealings and was gathering Intel to report back to Thor. With this turn of events, I'm beginning to believe he was telling the truth.”

“Oh, dear,” Lauren whispered. “What does that mean?”

“It means someone is working to undermine Thor's council. It means that I will be very busy until we figure out who.”

He looked so put out, Lauren couldn't help but cup his cheek and rise on her toes to kiss him softly on the lips. “That's okay. I understand.”

“You're too good to me,” he murmured, their noses brushing.

It was then she noticed the viper wrapped around his arm, head resting on Loki’s shoulder. She stroked a finger over his head and watched him preen. “And what are we gonna do with you, hm? Not really the satchel kind of dress.”

“I had a thought on the way back from Thor’s in regards to Peaches. There are many kinds of serpents kept as pets. With a little tweaking, a small illusion spell…” He held out his hand and Peaches slithered across his palm. Green light whispered around his shiny black hide, and suddenly black became white patterned with patches of rusty red scales and head the same colour, now narrower and without the hint of fangs to denote his viper status. “Now he appears an Astian. If anyone asks, we can say he was my gift to you.”

“Ooh, he’s so pretty,” Lauren exclaimed only for Peaches to hiss softly. “Of course you’re much prettier with your black scales, but now you can stay with me and not have to hide.” She held out her hands, and he circled her forearm, gliding up to take the same position he’d just been in on Loki’s shoulder.

“I would still advise you not to let others handle him,” Loki murmured.

“That goes without sayin’,” Lauren giggled. “But I like this solution. Least for now.”

His hands stroked up and down her waist. “And no one will know how he can protect you, your first familiar.” He looked her over one final time. “Come. If you wish to see Mektild before court, we must go now. And there are still introductions to be made to your guard.”

“Other than Cerg and Alain.”

“Mm, yes. They were on duty last night, but there are four more.” He took her by the hand and led her a few steps before he reached into the large box from Madame Lanche and retrieved the final item; a pair of dark purple slippers he placed before her and held her hand as she lifted the front of her gown and stepped into them. Then he led her from the room, through the bedroom where Socks was already asleep on the top of his tower.

It made her smile, her fat, lazy kitten.

Loki led her to sit in what she was fondly coming to call their living room and went to the door where he quietly called the men inside.

Cerg and Alain had little issue coming in, smiles on their faces, but when they caught sight of her, those smiles turned to awe.

“Your Highness.” The dropped nearly as one to their knee.

She almost protested their subservience but caught the look Loki sent her and bit her tongue. “Gentlemen,” she murmured.

“You give yourself away in this gown, princess,” Cerg smiled, then eyed her serpent curiously. “Though it appears your familiar has also had a change of scales.”

“Indeed,” Loki said.

Lauren wasn't sure how he could speak only one word yet have it roll with such authority that it seemed to rumble and crash and command attention.

Loki flicked his fingers and set the illusion aside, causing Peaches to slide higher on her shoulder and arch up, a yawn stretching his jaws and showing off his long fangs. “My darling wife, Princess Lauren the Earth Mother, and her first familiar.”

“Midnight Jewel,” whispered from the lips of one man.

“Yes,” Lauren smiled. “Peaches.” A ripple of amused surprise ran through them. “I know. We had a bit of a misunderstandin’ when he arrived.”

“He was the true saviour of my wife when the repsheer attacked,” Loki murmured. “Without him…”

“Loki,” Lauren whispered, rising to go to him and take his hand. “It's done. And you killed the others.” He nodded, but she could still see the anger and the guilt. “Not your fault,” she murmured. “Not your doin’.”

His eyes softened. “Of course, your right, my love. I have regrets is all.”

“Well, cut it out,” she teased.

“Hm. Terrible tease.”

She bit her lip and batted her lashes. “But a fantastic flirt.”

He chuckled, just as she intended, and shook his head. “Gentlemen, your princess. You will be charged with her safety now more than ever. I am to be quite busy these next days. As you likely have already heard, Lord Sal was detained last night on suspicion of treason.”

They nodded, but it was Alain who spoke. “We heard there was trouble at the docks.”

“Yes,” Loki smiled. “Trouble.” There was a hint of fang in that grin. “This morning when I went to ascertain Sal's guilt or innocence, he was found dead in his cell. Until the one or ones responsible have been found, my attention will be required elsewhere. I trust you to protect what I cherish most. Failure is not an option.”

A quiet knock carried through the door and had Loki flicking his fingers to swing it open. Commander Joran strode through in the act of removing his helmet. He tucked it under his arm and looked up, missed a step when his gaze found Lauren, then righted himself quickly.

“She quite takes your breath, doesn't she, Joran?” Loki chuckled.

“I clearly lost a step in her presence, your Highness,” he admitted without shame. “Forgive the intrusion…” Joran came to a full stop and stared hard at the viper rising a second time from Lauren's shoulder. “I… I… that… I…”

“He's mine, Commander,” Lauren fought not to laugh, “Just breathe.” She smirked up at Loki and moved off to meet the guard, expecting Joran had information Loki needed to hear.

“Alain. Cerg,” she nodded. “Perhaps introductions while Loki is busy?”

“Of course, Highness.” Cerg easily rose and came to stand at her shoulder, seeming unconcerned with his proximity to Peaches, while Alain appeared more comfortable on her right. “May I present Godrick and Rickon, sons of Fren.”

“Brothers?” Lauren asked in surprise for when they removed their helmets. They looked nothing alike.

“He's adopted, your Highness.” Godrick patted Rickon's shoulder.

Godrick was pale, both hair and skin, but not the pallor of one who was ill, far from it with his giant height. He had merry green eyes, light like an unfurled leaf, and a smile that flashed a few missing teeth. It gave him a cheeky appearance and made her feel better that not everyone on Asgard was physically perfect.

His brother, Rickon, shorter by a head, grinned up at his brother. “Adopted, yes, but Mother loved me more.” It was a teasing jest, one that had clearly been bandied about for years when Godrick rumbled out a deep chuckle.

"You just keep telling yourself that."

Rickon turned his grin to her, and Lauren couldn't help but smile back. His laughter was infectious and made her giggle which caused his smile to widen and crinkle the lines around his eyes. His complexion was darker by far, deeply tanned and only shades lighter than his hair, with kind brown eyes and a small scar on his chin. She instantly wondered how he'd gotten it, but thought to keep that question for another day.

Both men were broad of shoulder and narrow of waist, reminding her of Steve in that regard. “It's a pleasure to make y'alls acquaintance.”

Godrick's mouth fell open. “That's the most adorable accent I've ever heard.” Lauren blushed, and his face went cherry red when the others laughed. “Begging your pardon, Highness!”

“It's fine, Sir Godrick,” Lauren giggled. “Thor said somethin’ similar when we first met.”

“Thank you, your Highness, but I'm not a Sir. There is no lord's blood in our veins,” Godrick explained.

“Oh!” Lauren's eyes widened. “I guess I assumed y'all would be like knights at home. Honoured by the King, they were granted the title of Sir. Pardon my mistake.”

“We are neither officers nor… nights, your Highness. That word is unfamiliar to me in your context. Just simple men.”

She glanced at Cerg and arched a disbelieving brow. “If y'all were simple men you wouldn't be here.”

“Very astute, Highness.”

She turned toward one of the two men yet to be introduced. He had such piercing blue eyes they left her momentarily stunned, but then so did his sharp features, smooth skin, and straight black hair from which peaked a short, pointed ear.

“Are you an elf?” she asked in amazement. His chin dropped, and his eyes fell away. “Oh! I didn't mean to upset you. Was that not a question I should ask?” She twisted her hands together and sank her teeth into her lip. “Sometimes my mouth asks things before my brain can catch up, and I blurt stuff out. I'm still navigatin’ these political waters, and I swear there are times I'm as lost as last year's Easter egg. I didn't mean to offend you.” She stepped toward him, hands out, lifted as she would when apologizing to Steve or Bucky or anyone she'd hurt inadvertently, and laid them on his chest.

His head came up in such surprise, eyes wide and mouth agape. “Your… your Highness…”

She snatched her hands back. “Oh, fiddlesticks! I just did it again, didn't I?”

“No!” He made to reach for her then drew his hands back nearly as quickly as she had.

“Perhaps, if you’ll permit me, Eldric, I can explain?” Cerg said. Eldric gave a short nod. “Princess, our friend here is half of Asgard and half of Alfheim.”

She waited for the punchline, but when Eldric still wouldn’t look at her and the others all stared at her expectantly she sighed. “And?”

They blinked at her.

“My mother was of Asgard,” Eldric spoke slowly as if it pained him. “When Alfheim withdrew centuries ago, she was left with the burden of a child unwanted by his father’s people. This signified that I was somehow… tainted to the elves. I am a half breed and a bastard by Asgardian standards.”

“Centuries?” Lauren frowned. “How old are you?”

“Elves are a long-lived race, Highness. Like the Gods of Asgard,” he said, still not looking at her.

Lauren frowned. “So people think there’s somethin’ wrong with you because your daddy left you behind when the elves left?” He nodded. “Well, that’s just stupid.”

His head shot up, those piercing ice blue eyes wide in shock. “Your Highness?”

She waved a dismissive hand. “So you’ve got a little mixed blood. My so many great grandaddies’s married a Sassenach woman. Now there was a scandal. But what’s it matter now, hundreds of years later? Loki wouldn’t have agreed to you bein’ here if he thought you couldn’t do what was asked of you.”

“But…” He stared at her. “I’m tainted.”

Lauren gave a disgusted snort. “And I’m a maple tree. If you’re so tainted why are you here?”

“Because he is the best when it comes to close quarter combat. No one can compare to Eldric but the Warrior’s Three, Lady Sif, or the Gods,” Rickon said proudly.

“Thank you, my friend,” Eldric nodded.

“It appears your friends have no problem with you,” Lauren said softly, smiling when the other five nodded. “Why would you think I would?”

“Because I am half-bred. A person can be a fine warrior, assigned a duty, and yet still be unfit to converse with the one he protects.”

Lauren rolled her eyes, grabbed him by the front of his armour and yanked him down to her level. As he was very tall but rather thin, she succeeded with minimum effort. “Now, you listen here. There ain’t nothin’ wrong with havin’ a mama who’s Asgardian and a daddy’s who’s from Alfheim, and anyone who says otherwise can take it up with me. I was under the impression that all y’all were civilized and citified and didn’t take to makin’ such grandiose declarations like someone was _unfit_ because of a little mixed blood. What foolish nonsense! Why that makes me madder than a wet hen!”

“Lauren, my sweet. Is everything alright?” Loki called from across the room.

She turned to him, her hand still latched firmly around Eldric’s armour. “Do you believe there’s somethin’ wrong with this man because he’s got pointed ears?” she demanded.

Loki arched a brow, a smirk twitching his lips. “Of course not, pet. That belief is held only by people with small minds. Those who matter know Eldric is a competent and experienced soldier. Who his parents are has little to do with that.”

Lauren turned back to the man gaping at her. “There, see? Tainted.” She gave an inelegant snort. “What a crock of cow patties.”

“Thus sayeth the truth speaker,” Loki chuckled, returning to his conversation with Joran.

“Darn right,” Lauren nodded as she released Eldric and gently patted his cheek. “You just forget that nonsense, you hear?”

Eldric jerked upright, his face a canvas of mixed emotions before he dropped gracelessly into a heap at her feet. “My sword and life are yours, Princess Lauren, until my dying breath.”

“Oh!” She jerked in surprise. “Thank you?” she frowned, taken aback. “But I’d rather you keep your life and live it well and happily.”

His long-fingered hand captured hers, soft and cool, far from what she expected of a soldier, and brought her knuckles to his forehead. “Your words are the greatest gift I have received in my life.”

“Surely someone else has told you all this before me,” she gasped, then glared at his so-called friends.

“We have, I assure you, your Highness,” said the man yet to be introduced. “But it is far different coming from the mouths of those you fight alongside with and that of the rare beauty and compassionate heart of the Princess of Asgard.”

Lauren blushed deeply. “It’s what anyone would do.”

“No, Highness,” he shook his head, “I assure you it is not.”

It made Lauren wonder how many insults had been thrown at Eldric in his long life. She need only look at him to know he was a kind person. There was a softness to his eyes she couldn’t help but see and a sadness to their depth that tugged at her heart. How many women had scorned and belittled him for the same feature she’d pointed out so bluntly?

“Forgive me, Eldric, for makin’ you uncomfortable,” she murmured.

He lifted his head to look up at her. “Never ask for my forgiveness, Highness. I am forevermore your servant. You may ask me any question you wish, and I shall answer it without hesitation and to the best of my knowledge.”

“I prefer friends to servants, Eldric.” She glanced at the others. “That goes for all of you. I’d prefer you to tell me if I’m settin’ a foot wrong, even if that isn’t _done_ here. I’m not Asgardian, yet. I will need help on occasion, and I welcome your input.”

“Of course, your Highness.” The final man bowed. The shortest of the lot by far, he was still taller than her but not so much she had to crane her neck to see him. “I fear my introduction shall be quite boring compared with Eldric’s,” he chuckled, assisting his friend to his feet.

“He is Bear, Highness,” Cerg snickered. “Of the smooth tongue.”

Lauren grinned. “Are you a swain, good sir?”

“While I can’t claim the silver tongue of your husband, nor even the charming one of Lord Fandral, I have been known to turn a pretty phrase.” He offered her a short bow.

Another blond, he had hair like spun gold and the bronze complexion of a man who spent much time outdoors. Eyes of slate grey were surrounded with laugh lines, and Lauren knew the genuine smile was one he wore often.

They all towered above her, six giant men with Godrick pushing the seven-foot mark, but Lauren found their presence comforting and not at all oppressive.

Cerg ran his hand through his close-cropped dark hair, and Lauren noticed the blue of a tattoo peeking out around his ear. It disappeared down his neck beneath the collar of his clothing, not allowing her to discover what it was without asking. “And that is us, Highness. Your six swords.”

“Well, gentlemen. Let’s hope you can keep them at your sides,” Lauren smiled.

“Though should we need to brandish them, princess, know you are in the presence of the six best of Asgard,” Alain said, shaking back his shoulder-length fall of copper hair.  

“Y'all will have to forgive my confusion, but if y'all are the best, shouldn't you be Captains or Commanders?” she asked softly, aware of the Commander currently in the room.

“For some that is their wish, but not us. We are fighting men,” Godrick said, pounding a fist against his chest. “We have no desire to oversee others. Just fight for the glory and honour of Asgard.”

A round of noises of agreement and head nods came from the rest.

“Ah, I see,” Lauren smiled. “You are knights.”

“Now I am curious. What is a night? Other than the opposite of day,” Bear asked.

***

As Lauren expounded on the virtues of knights, Loki watched fondly. She'd stolen six more hearts as easily as she breathed and earned the regard of an Alfheim lordling. Yes, he knew who Eldric's father was, the royal family always had, but Odin had not interfered when the man had been left behind.

Loki had always wondered if Eldric's long departed mother had chosen to give him up if he and Thor would have had a third brother. Perhaps then the stigma following Eldric would not have been so great. Perhaps now with Lauren's regard, what little stigma followed him would fade further until only the most stringent of naysayers still whispered it.

“I almost didn't ask him,” Joran murmured.

“I'm glad you did. They will do well together.” Loki had a hard time tearing his eyes away from the beauty surrounded by the black beasts of her guard. Lauren looked the part of Goddess today, more so than any day prior.

He'd walked into her closet in anticipation only to be slapped in the face with her appearance. He hadn't lied when he said he'd been forced not to drool and had bitten damn near through his lip to keep a throaty growl at bay.

Her gown had still been around her waist when he'd walked in. Watching them cover her nudity had been almost as arousing as revealing it, but it was the gown and her face and her hair, the gleam of her torque around her neck and his ring upon her finger that stole his breath and kept him mute.

One of the twins, using some sort of feminine magic, had taken locks of Lauren's hair and turned them into pseudo roses as if to attract her hairpins to the thick mass of curls falling from her crown down her spine. The swinging tail of platinum and gold ended inches above her waist where the train of her gown originated and swept out long behind her.

While the dress was fitted to her lush frame, hinting at the scales and colours, loops and curls of a butterfly's decorative wing, the train itself was scalloped along its hem, and held the appearance of a butterfly at rest - or in truth, a moth with the swept back and flat folded shape.

But the colours... The colours were what did him in.

She was a jewel gleaming among the palest of pastels. No one would compare to her. No gown nor hair-do nor up curled lash would come close to holding a candle to his wife. She would be the toast of Asgard, the beauty all flocked to see.

A twinge of guilt hit him knowing that should Sif become Queen she would be lauded as the warrior she was, but not even she would draw eyes like Lauren. People would journey to Asgard just to catch a glimpse of Princess Lauren, Goddess of…

He was almost certain Creation. After last night, her imagination being what it was, he was damn near sure of it, but time had taught him patience, and patience he would have.

“Your Highness?” Joran called, drawing his attention.

“Forgive me. I'm somewhat distracted today.”

Joran crack a small smile. “Understable.”

“You spoke with the Talian?”

“I did.” Joran drew a scroll from his vambrace. “An accounting of who had access to the room in which the repsheer were housed. And another on who has been to the exobiology wing of the University since Thor announced your Àstvinur. I think you will find a few of the names… intriguing.”

Loki arched a brow but didn't look, not yet. “You heard about last night's business and what happened with Lord Sal?”

“I have. It is unfortunate. I liked Sal, even when there were times I found him trying.”

“Explain?”

Joran sighed. “He was of strong opinions and loyalties. Suspicious by nature. One had to prove him wrong nearly to the point of obstinacy to change his mind.”

“I see. And his opinion of Thor?”

“As strong a loyalist as I've ever known. When word came that he'd been detained on suspicion of treason, I was stunned. I was at the University going through records until early this morning, or I would have gone to see him myself. Now,” he sighed and thrust a hand through his hair, “I wish I would have.”

“From the state of him, it likely would still have been too late,” Loki offered. “He appeared to be killed shortly after his incarceration.”

“I do not understand how.” Joran frowned and shook his head. “Nothing passes through the barrier without proper keying. Food, yes. Clothing, of course. A knife? No. It shouldn't have been possible.”

“Fandral is looking into it.”

As if speaking of him summoned him, the man himself stalked through the doors without knocking, causing the six around Lauren to reach for weapons. Of course, when Fandral stumbled to a stop at the sight of her, mouth agape and staring, they relaxed and removed their hands.

The charming rake took three staggering steps and fell at her feet. “Make me your consort.”

Luckily for Fandral, Lauren burst out laughing, offsetting the rage that rippled to life in Loki. “Get up you big goof!”

Fandral grinned broadly and climbed to his feet, taking her hand as he did. He bowed over it and placed a kiss on her knuckles, right next to the ring that proclaimed her Loki's wife. “Now, if you will be so kind as to keep your husband from maiming me?”

Lauren shook her head and tossed a grin at Loki, one that had the burn of anger dying out. Then she set her hand on Fandral’s cheek and shoved him away from her. “Get on with you.”

He laughed and made to turn away when the serpent rose up to slither over her shoulder and curl around her neck. “I seem to have… missed a few things,” he said, eyeballing the snake.

“If you are finished flirting with my wife, I will fill you in,” Loki huffed.

“But she’s so incredibly lovely. How could I not flirt?” Fandral smirked.

“You know he gets stabby, Fandral. Why are you temptin’ him to use you to test the sharpness of his knives?” Lauren snickered.

The snake around her throat hissed, showing off his fangs again and prompting Loki to chuckle. “Peaches is also inclined to show you the sharpness of his fangs.”

Fandral sidestepped away from the serpent and his flicking tongue. “Of course you would have a serpent for your familiar.”

“Fandral. Why are you here?” Loki asked.

The blond bowed his head to Lauren, leaving her surrounded by her guard. The twins came out the door at Loki’s back, paused a moment in surprise at finding all the people gathered, and quickly went to Lauren’s side where they drew her to sit and fussed over her, Annekke off to get her a glass of the juice she preferred while Anitra placed Socks in her lap.

Again Loki had to drag his eyes away from her to focus on Fandral. Both he and Joran were watching Lauren and her six guards; moving like bees to their queen. Then, a flash and the image was gone, replaced by Lauren in a dark wood, flames from a campfire flickering over her face. A bruise was dark on her cheek. Her head shot up but fear swiftly fell into relief when she smiled.

Loki grunted and turned away to close his eyes and breathe through his nose. _Not alone._ Wherever she would end up, she wasn’t going to be alone. It took a moment to compose himself before he realized he had a grip on Fandral’s shoulder that was likely painful, but the man just stood patiently waiting; though the look in his eyes clearly said he would like an explanation.

“Another?” Fandral murmured.

“Yes,” Loki nodded.

“Bad?”

“A combination of both,” he sighed. “What did you find out about Sal?”

Fandral eyed him for a moment longer, and Joran was frowning, knowing he missed something, but finally Fandral spoke. “I went through the logs and checked the forcefield myself. Nothing went through it, and no one visited Sal prior to our arrival. No one visited any of the cells last night.”

“So your found nothing?” Loki couldn’t hide his disappointment.

“I didn’t say that.”

He arched a brow. “Oh?”

“There was a discrepancy. Small. It could have been a glitch in the system but…” Fandral shrugged.

“Leave the theatrics for Thor. Tell me,” Loki demanded.

Fandral tugged a cube from his pocket and held it out. A hologram appeared above it, the video a partial view of Sal’s cell. “It isn’t much, but ten minutes after he was installed, you can see him rise and stand there as if talking to someone, but he's facing into the cell. Unfortunately, all you can see are his legs and one hand.”

Loki tilted his head, watching as the partial view he had of Sal did, indeed, appear to be speaking with someone. “Is this your… glitch?”

“No, give it a second.”

The three of them continued to watch as Sal’s gesticulating grew more pronounced, then he stiffened, took a step back, and fell to the ground, allowing them to see the blade protruding from his neck.

“Someone was in the cell with him,” Joran frowned. “How is that possible?”

“It isn’t,” Fandral said. “An alarm should have immediately sounded if another appeared inside that cell.”

Loki flicked his fingers over the cube. “There is one way.” He rewound the video and played it again from the moment before Sal stiffened. Then he spread his fingers and froze the image. “Yes. I see.”

“See what?” Fandral asked, glaring at the image.

“There, the gold of the forcefield flashed red for but an instant, indicating an intruder. Another was indeed in that cell long enough to murder Sal.” Loki gritted his teeth. “Son of a bilgesnipe!”

“But that’s not possible!” Joran snapped. “You can’t get into one of those cells without going through the forcefield!”

Loki rolled his eyes and barked, “Yes, you can! How else was my mother able to visit me when Odin had forbidden it!”

Silence fell over the room. He closed his eyes again and sighed, having revealed something so personal. When he opened them, Lauren was hurrying toward him.

“Elskan min?” With one arm full of kitten, she lifted her other hand to his chest. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. It is nothing. Just when I was… imprisoned, Father had forbidden Mother from seeing me, but she made one last effort. A final plea if you will. She used a form of astral projection to visit me moments after my incarceration. Until now, I have never told anyone.”

“And you think whoever killed Sal did the same?”

He looked up to find his brother standing in the doorway with Sif on his arm. “I do. I will have to test the theory and see if one can manifest a blade or themselves. I had not thought it possible, but…” Loki shrugged.

Thor at his most kingly crossed the room, his eyes drifting down to Lauren, his smile soft and slightly awed. “You are quite stunning, little sister.”

“Thank you, Thor,” she blushed beautifully.

Something flickered in Sif’s eyes, envy, uncertainty, Loki wasn’t sure, but it cleared quickly when she smiled at Lauren, then turned her attention to the six standing across the room. “Thor said you’d collect a few of his men to your service, Loki. He did not say you chose those six troublemakers.”

“Are y’all troublemakers?” Lauren asked. “I can’t believe it,” she teased, turning to look at them over her shoulder.

“Lady Sif jests, Highness,” Bear grinned.

Sif huffed. “That’s what you think.”

“All joking aside,” Thor chuckled, “we are required elsewhere. Loki, I would speak with you about this later.”

“Of course, my king,” Loki bowed, then flicked his fingers, changing his garb to that of his court finery, feeling the heavy horns of his position settle upon his head.

Lauren’s eyes warmed and darkened as she peered up at them. He took her kitten from her and passed him to Annekke, then skimmed his fingers over her serpent.

“Ah, an Astain. Excellent choice,” Thor nodded. "A fitting disguise." 

“Hm, a gift for my Ástvinur, should anyone ask.” Loki gently brushed Lauren’s cheek. Peaches hissed at him. “Yes, yes, I know you found her all on your own.” Lauren giggled, causing the others to join her. “Commander, I’ll look over your lists later.”

The man nodded and bowed to the group. “Prince. Princess Lauren. My King. Lady Sif,” he said, stepping back. “Lord Fandral.”

“For a moment I was feeling left out,” Fandral smirked.

Joran chuckled. “I will see Absalon is delivered to the throne room.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Thor nodded.

Loki looked Lauren over again, still stunned by her beauty, and collected her hand to his arm. Then, simply because he had to, he leaned down and kissed her dark, glossy lips. “Shall we?”

She smiled up at him, her heart full of happiness. He glanced at her guard, watching as one by one they caught his eye, replaced their helm, and brought their fist to their heart. Each had clearly lost that organ to his wife, an action he couldn’t fault them for.

He had lost his to her long ago. Surprisingly, he didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluff and stuff, Lauren gets salty, Loki finds it amusing

* * *

 

Thor squeezed Sif's hand as they watched Loki lead Lauren away. His sister desired a moment to check on the woman, Mektild and her children before they started the proceedings, and he granted it to her. But he could tell something was wrong, almost from the moment he'd collected Sif that morning.

“Darling? What is it?” She shook her head, but the strain around her mouth concerned him. “Sif…” There were too many people about, watching and judging, so he led her into an antechamber and firmly shut the door. A quick glance assured him it was empty, and he turned to her only to find her wringing her hands and chewing her lip. “Sif, sweetheart, what is it?”

“It shouldn't be me.”

Pain drove a spike through his heart. “What?”

“Your queen. I can't be what you need. I'm not… I'm just…” She frantically shook her head and ran her hands down her armour.

“Sif.” He grabbed her hands, her nails making a terrible sound on her breastplate. “Stop. What has so upset you?”

She deflated, curled in on herself, and clutched at his chest. “I'm not Lauren. I can't be soft and gracious and beautiful like that. Did you see her this morning? She looks like summer sprang to life! I can't do that, Thor! The idea of it makes me nauseous.”

He didn't mean to smile, knowing it was poor timing, but one still tugged his lips. “Of course not.”

Her head jerked up, anger flashing dangerously in her eyes. “Excuse me?”

“Sif,” he sighed, careful with his words, “Do you think I know you so poorly? Do you think that I expect you to shed your armour and don a gown fit to shame the prettiest rose? I do not. I told you already to wear what you please. I meant it. I didn't fall in love with a woman who can showcase a gorgeous gown. I fell in love with a woman warrior enough to kick my ass and laugh as she put me in the dirt. I want you, Sif. Exactly as you are.”

She sighed, her anger gone as doubt crept in. “Your mother was such an elegant queen. Lauren is a striking beauty. I don't want to embarrass you, Thor, but the idea of wearing a dress so… extravagant unsettles me even as I envy her ability to do so.”

He tugged her further into the room where they could sit together and wrapped his arms around her. “Sif, sweet, I've something to tell you. It is a grand secret, one Loki has shared only with Father and I, but I believe sharing it with you will settle some of your unease.” He wasn't dumb enough to call it jealousy, mostly because he knew she wasn't truly jealous of Lauren, but Sif was feeling lacking in her own skin, and Thor would not allow that.

Her brows drew together even as her hands delved into his hair. “What? What could be so great a secret?”

“Loki doesn't believe Lauren is an Earth Mother.”

“What?” she gasped. “But that's what he said!”

“Poor choice of words. Perhaps I should have said he doesn't believe she is only an Earth Mother. He suspects she will be as Jord.”

“Jord?” Sif whispered, her eyes enormous. “Norns bless us! Really?”

He nodded, excited to see the joy light up in her. “Skogkogen blessed her with the Stille Forbi. She performed a Quite Passing on a sick doe.”

“Oh… oh, Thor!” she gasped and threw her arms around him. “How silly I feel. I should never have envied…”

“You know she would never hurt you nor seek to make you feel insecure. Lauren hasn't got it in her, but we are all going to be in awe of her when she comes into her own. She will be a Goddess the likes of which Asgard has not seen in many a millennium. And she will still be Lauren, soft and sweet.”

“And beautiful as all Earth Mothers are.”

He caught her chin when she tried to pull away and held her still until her eyes lifted. “Yes, Lauren is beautiful, I cannot and will not deny it, but my heart sees only you, Sif. Your beauty is just as striking in a different way. Lauren is the soft breeze of a summer's day, but you are the heart of a fire, fierce and untameable. I care not what you wear, or how the maids do your hair,” he gently touched the upswept strands and thick braids, “though I find it very fetching. If you wished to wear a gown at court, I would be thrilled, of course, because then when I touch you, rest my hand on your waist or back, the heat from your body soaks into my palm. There is little more enticing than feeling your warmth.”

Her breath hitched and eyes darkened. “Thor…”

A smile twitched his lips as he skimmed his fingers up her arm to curl them behind her neck. With his thumb, he rubbed slow, soft circles on her thrumming pulse. “Though, when I look at you in all this armour, I am struck with the desire to take it from you one…” He found the strap and buckle at her waist and wrapped his fingers around it. “Piece.” Thor gave it a firm tug and watched her lips parted on a silent gasp. “At a.” He danced his fingers up to the next strap and gave it a jerk. “Time.”

She gave the most enticing little whimper, her body soft and falling into his. Her cheeks had flushed with desire, and her breath came on short pants. Then she trembled and sank into him, surrendered under the onslaught so beautifully, he yanked her legs up into his lap and sealed their mouths together before her sweet innocence became his undoing.

When her teeth nipped his lip, and her tongue followed, he groaned, suddenly wishing he hadn’t taught her that move. He was hard as steel with the first sweet flick of her tongue. Centuries of control went straight out the window. His secondary title was straining the cage he’d locked it in, desiring to unleash the full force of his need on the woman so seductively exploring his mouth, but they’d barely broached kissing, her hands still innocently clutching his hair. She’d yet to become brave enough to explore, and Thor had vowed he wouldn’t rush her.

By the Norns, he wanted to rush her.

Still, when Sif shivered and moaned softly, Thor tore his mouth away. “My King?” she asked, her voice confused.

“You test my control, my lady,” he murmured.

She cupped his cheek and turned his face back, then smiled when their gazes locked. “Your eyes are white.”

He looked down and found lightning jumping on his skin. “Does that frighten you?” She shook her head. “Why?”

“Because the likelihood of you hurting me with your powers - even by accident - is about one in a million.”

It was said with such certainty; then she followed it up by placing her hand directly in the path of a jumping spark before he could stop her. Sif gasped and jerked her hand back, eyes wide and dark, and made Thor chuckle.

“Never hurt, darling, but it can be quite… stimulating,” he purred. She blushed crimson and made him chuckle. “Thoughts for later. Now, are you feeling better?”

“Yes. They were foolish concerns,” she murmured looking away.

“They were not.” He lifted her chin again. “They were honest concerns. You’ve been cast in a role that is new to you. If Mother were still alive, she would be a guiding hand for both you and Lauren. As she isn’t available, you must lean on each other, and on Loki or me. We are a family. You must feel free to come to me with any questions you have.”

“I was having slight doubts about my worthiness in all this. Thank you for understanding.”

She was just so beautiful and still sitting in his lap. Thor wondered if she even realized her position, but kept from moving so as not to give the game away. “There may come a day when Lauren draws the eye; when people come from far and wide to see her and request her assistance, but her position on Yggdrasil takes nothing away from you, my love. She is the Princess of Asgard. You will be its Queen. A Warrior Queen worthy of the title.”

A smirk curled her lips. “If you can win my hand, my King.”

He grinned wickedly. “On that note, I have something for you.”

“Already?” Sif sat up straighter. “But the first gift was only last night!”

“What does that matter?” He reached behind his back where he’d tucked the velvet bag in his belt. “When I was down in the vault with Loki retrieving his chest for Lauren, this caught my eye, and then as it does now, I thought it would compliment you so perfectly.”

She took the black velvet bag from him, still perched on his knee, and tugged the ties free before tipping the opening into her hand. The chain slithered into her palm, then the pendant fell into it, and she inhaled sharply in surprise. “Oh, Thor.”

The softness made him smile as he lifted the gold chain and swinging pendant to lay over his palm. “Tis a Dragon Flame stone.” When he rocked his hand slightly, it made it look like the fire that lived in the gem swirled and burst in reds, oranges, and blues on the dark background.

“It’s beautiful. Where did it come from?” she asked, touching it gently.

“Unknown. It has been around longer than I have, but from the first day you demanded a place at my side until today, I have always known it was meant for you.” He unhooked the clasp and motioned to her hair.

Sif was quick to pull it up out of the way, and Thor clipped the necklace at her nape. “There.” He followed the chain down to set the pendant on the chainmail protecting her chest. “It suits you.” He lifted his gaze to hers and captured her eyes. “Such intense fire contained in a beautiful package.”

Her hand lifted to curl around the stone. “Would it upset you if I tucked it in for the moment?”

“Does it… displease you?” Had he made a mistake?

“No, not at all,” she shook her head. “But… I want to show it off properly dressed. I think I will attend Lauren’s parlour today. I received a dress from Madame Lanche this morning. A token of her regard. Nothing extravagant, but what she called a ‘day dress’ should I wish to extend my wardrobe from the evening wear I’ve chosen of late.”

Sif rolled her eyes, and Thor chuckled. “And a first play to outfit the next Queen of Asgard.”

“So I suspected. I believe she’s jealous of Loki’s talent,” she chuckled. Then her gaze fell back to her hands. “You make it sound so… certain.”

“For me, Sif, having you as my wife is the endgame. I did not enter into this courtship lightly. I would make you queen. That is my hope.”

She lifted deep blue eyes back to his, and her smile bloomed. “Mine as well, but I’m still going to make you work for it.”

Her smile turned cheeky and made him laugh. “I expected nothing less.”

She tucked the gem away, and Thor shifted them both back to their feet when a knock came at the door. “Enter,” Thor called.

Heimdall ducked through the door, having not bothered to remove his helm. “My King. My Lady,” he smiled. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you, Heimdall,” Sif blushed.

“I’ve been waiting for this one to get a clue for over a century,” the Guardian snickered.

“Heimdall!” Thor barked. He only chuckled all the harder. “As you’ve returned,” Thor grumbled, changing the subject, “I can only assume your trip to Midgard went as planned?”

“Mmm,” he smiled, eyes taking on a far away look, “Better.”

“Oh?” Thor smirked. “And how was your visit with Lady Maria?”

Startled gold eyes snapped back to the present. “How?” Heimdall asked, eyes narrowing to a glare.

Thor chuckled, aware that Sif was doing her damndest to disappear into the furniture and not blush three shades of red. “I’ll never tell. When will she be joining us in Asgard?”

“As soon as I can make arrangements,” Heimdall muttered, still eyeing him.

“You do realize she will be a most difficult woman to woo.”

The Guardian shrugged. “I am nothing if not patient as she will soon learn. I have your blessing to pursue her?”

“Of course!” Thor was shocked he’d ask. “Lady Maria is a good, honourable woman. I’m happy for you, my friend. She will be most welcome here, and I’m sure Lauren will welcome the familiar face.”

“Hm,” Heimdall nodded. “The Aviretts are back under Shield control. The move was in progress when I returned. I’m hopeful the parents will spend a few weeks in reflection before they return to their… less pleasant personas.”

“No side effects from the Nattværdier?”

“Not that I could see, but it may take a week or more to manifest. I will keep watch.”

“As you always do,” Thor grinned. “You should go give Lauren the good news. She will be pleased to know her family is back in the hands of Shield.”

Heimdall bowed then rose and smiled at Sif. “You glow today, Lady Sif. Your happiness radiates outward from your heart. I’ve never seen you more beautiful.”

Tears sparkled on her lashes before she blinked them away and smiled. “Thank you, Heimdall.”

“My lady. My King.” He nodded to both and left, ducking through the door.

“He’s right,” Thor murmured. “You are radiant. I’m pleased your happy, Sif.”

“You make me happy, Thor,” she whispered, then pressed up on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He hummed his pleasure before escorting her out the door.

***

Loki was ever enthralled at the speed with which Lauren could put people at ease. Mektild had looked scared and alone waiting in one of the antechambers to the throne room, only her children and a maid with her when they'd arrived; nowhere near the strong woman who'd stood before him yesterday with her chin held high, unabashed by her bruises.

Today she was a ghostly white, making the black and purple of her cheek and jaw appear even more pronounced. Thor had the Healer's report detailing the extent of her injuries. The fact the woman had even made it from the Kjell Pass was astounding. Such strength should be applauded, not beaten into submission.

Lauren knew none of this, but the moment they'd entered, she'd set about soothing the anxious woman and the babe crying in her arms. She'd sat cooing to the little girl while smiling sweetly for Leif, graciously leaning closer when he'd asked to see her butterflies.

She sat holding Mektild's hand and promised her everything would be alright. Lauren believed so strongly in Thor; she knew he'd make the right decision in Mektild's case.

Not that Loki doubted his brother, but often these things could quickly spiral out of control. And with the death of Sal now being whispered about in the halls, the people's minds were no longer fixed on the battered visage of one woman.

Suspicion ran rampant. Lauren stands against Sal in court the day before; then Sal is arrested that night for treason and dead before sunrise? Even Loki would have trouble believing it was all coincidental if he were hearing about it for the first time. Luckily, he'd returned to her last night past her guard, and there were witnesses to his presence around the palace, or those suspicions could be firmly planted at his feet. Still, with his power of illusion people could continue to talk, but what good would killing Sal do?

The man hadn't insulted Lauren. He'd voice an opinion, as had she, over Mektild's predicament. That wasn't reason enough to commit murder. No, when the truth of Sal's involvement in last night's folly at the shipyard came to light, what murmurs followed Loki would fade.

For the moment, he couldn't help but smile for the boy, Leif, had climbed up on the seat behind Lauren and was very gently tracing the wing of a butterfly. With a flick of his fingers, Loki made the hairpin move and watched the boy's eyes grow round.

He was so quiet for a boy his age. Leif should be running and chattering and excited, full of too much energy and inquisitiveness. But the child was so silent. Loki knew such stillness only came when one was used to being told to be quiet, not to draw attention themself.

Mektild hadn't wanted the abuse to spill over on the boy and had trained him well. Too well. It would take time for Leif to lose that subdued nature.

When the babe began to fuss, Lauren shifted her to her other arm and began to rock without even breaking stride in her conversation, giving the child a finger to hold and eventually a knuckle to chew.

Ah, he thought, she's teething. With Leif preoccupied with the slow moving wings of the butterfly, Loki curled his fingers into his palm and opened them again to reveal a ring of smooth amber stones before gliding up to Lauren and holding it out.

“To save your knuckles, darling,” he chuckled, giving Lauren a wink and smiling for Mektild.

“Oh! A teether ring! We'll aren't you a smart cookie,” she giggled, offering the toy to the babe.

“Prince Loki, that's too kind. You've been far too accommodating already. We're simple folk, and you've done more for us than I ever expected. I'll never be able to repay-”

Loki waved a dismissive hand. “Repayment was never required. You are one of our people. Your circumstances are regrettable, and we have the power to correct them. Your husband will answer for his actions, and then you and your children shall be free to live without fear.” He glanced at Leif, still fascinated by the butterfly. “Your boy. What is his favourite animal?”

Mektild frowned but murmured, “He's partial to the Gjallar, your Highness.”

“Ah, I suppose he sees them now and then on the mountains,” Loki grinned.

“I'm afraid I don't know what that is,” Lauren said, looking up at him.

“This is a Gjallar.” With a twist of hands, a sturdy stuffed goat with tightly curled horns like the shell of a snail appeared. It was black with a white chest, belly, and legs, and a short tail that stood straight up. The fur around its neck was thick, while the body was sleek, and a short, soft beard hung from its chin. “I thought perhaps it would give Leif something to keep him occupied while the adults speak.”

“Your Highness!” Mektild gasped, already making to refuse when Lauren squeezed her hand.

“It's only a little magic, nothin’ grand. He makes things for my niece and nephew all the time too.”

He wasn't sure what Mektild saw when she looked in Lauren's eyes, but the woman gave a slow nod before Loki turned to give the little stuffed goat to the boy.

“What say you, Leif? Would you like a friend to keep you company?” Loki asked.

The boy looked to his mother than back at the toy and finally up at Loki. “For me?” Loki nodded. “Yes, please,” the boy breathed, holding out his hands.

Loki placed the toy in the boy's arms and ruffled his hair. “That's a good lad.”

“Thank you, Prince Loki!” Leif giggled, already hugging the stuffy to him.

He'd forgotten the joy small children brought with them when the darkness held him still. Now, it was all rushing back and made him smile at the bright boy's face. “You're welcome, Leif.” He returned his attention to Lauren. “We really mustn't delay any longer, love.”

She pouted and made him want to bite her lush lip before finally giving back the babe. “Corin is beautiful, Mektild. Thank you for lettin’ me have her for a moment.”

“You have a way about you, your Highness,” Mektild smiled. “And thank you, Prince Loki for the gifts. We left everything behind when we fled.”

“Soon you will see home again.” Loki noted the wince and frowned. “Is it not your wish to return to Kjell?”

Mektild cradled her daughter and stared at her face for a long moment before shaking her head. “I was born in the summer lands of Seaswept East. Absalon and I met there and married in a whirlwind, but my summer blood isn't bred for the cold of Kjell Pass. I think it best I return to the coast.”

“If that is your wish, I will see it done,” Loki said, assisting Lauren to her feet.

“You are far kinder than I remember,” Mektild murmured, peering up at him.

“I live in the heart of compassion,” he smiled, bringing Lauren's hand to his lips. “How could I show less than what she shows me?”

Lauren blushed and shifted closer to him. “You've always had it in you, honey. I just helped you find it.”

Her hand lifted to lay against the serpent in white and the one of gold wrapped around her throat. The boy hadn't shown the snake a second glance though Mektild had nodded in appreciation, but being from a seaside village that made sense. The Astain breed was born of those warmer climates.

“I found it and a bit more,” Loki chuckled. “Come, sweet. Thor will have my head if we are late.”

“Doubtful,” Lauren snickered before laying her hand on Mektild’s shoulder. “Keep your chin up. You’re stronger than you think, comin’ all this way for help.”

“Thank you, your Highness,” Mektild smiled. “I will never forget you.”

Lauren smiled and tilted her head. “Or I you, Mektild.” Her hand drifted down to Corin’s head; then she wiggled her fingers at the boy. “Bye, Leif!”

“Bye bye!” He waved with his stuffed toy.

Lauren giggled and followed Loki’s gentle tug toward the door. She would have spent the day on the floor playing with the boy if she could have. Loki knew it like he knew illusions.

He opened the door and brought about the attention of her guard before his attention fell on Heimdall and his blood ran cold. “Guardian? What news brings you here?” Heimdall wasn’t one to leave his post for idle chit chat.

“A word, my prince?”

The smirk that curled his lips immediately put Loki at ease. “Of course, Heimdall.” He lifted Lauren’s hand to his lips again. “Darling, why don’t you have Bear and the others take you to the throne room doors. I’ll be but a moment.”

She cocked a suspicious brow but nodded. “Don’t take forever. I don’t particularly feel like walkin’ that Golden Mile of y’alls on my own.”

“It is but another stage to showcase your beauty, my love,” he grinned, bowing over her hand before passing her off to Bear and watching her glide away, her hand tucked in the arm of the soldier who succeeded in making her laugh within a half dozen strides. It chimed through the air on a wave of joy and made him sigh like a fool.

“She grows more beautiful with each day,” Heimdall murmured.

“Radiant,” Loki sighed, then shook himself free of her spell. “What’s happened?”

“I have recently returned from Midgard. Lauren’s family is again under Shield protection.”

Loki couldn’t keep the surprise from his face. “Really? And why were you on Midgard?”

Heimdall’s grin widened further. “For the time being, I would advise not asking those questions. It is better to be unaware of what was done to see such an outcome to fruition. After all, you would not want to have to lie to your wife.”

“I see,” Loki murmured. “Needless to say, you did something scandalous?”

Heimdall shrugged, his smile unwavering. “Not scandalous, but it was… tricky.”

A wicked grin bloomed on Loki’s lips. “My dear Heimdall! Am I rubbing off on you?”

“After all these years? How could you not?” he chuckled. “I must return to my post, but I thought the news would bring joy to your lady.”

“That it will. That it will. Thank you, Heimdall.” He clasped the Guardian’s wrist when it was offered and had his grasped in return.

“Today is a good day.”

There was a devious twinkle in the man’s golden eye Loki had seen often of late in his own. “What woman has caught your fancy to bring about such a sparkle to your far seeing gaze?”

His grin grew to fill his dark face. “I spent a pleasant interlude with Lady Maria. She will join us here once we can make the arrangements.”

“Hill?” Loki gasped. He would never have guessed, but after a moment of reflection, it made a unique kind of sense. “A strong woman. Quite spirited. She has interesting taste in undergarments,” he murmured, earning a glare from Heimdall.

“And how would you know that?”

“I caught her unawares during that incident at Lauren’s. I believe they had the Avengers logo on them,” he smirked, purposefully teasing the large guardian. “I am happy for you. And me as well.”

“Why you?”

“Watching you chase the headstrong Ms. Hill will be vastly entertaining.” Loki laughed when Heimdall swiped a hand at him, already feet away, heading for his wife. “Good luck, Guardian! You are going to need it!”

“Stay out of trouble, Mischief,” he heard Heimdall rumble, a comment often spouted when Loki was younger and grinned to himself. He’d missed all these interactions, by plays, and the bits of fun that came with them.

The Norns knew he hadn’t been this happy in years.

He rounded a corner and nearly ran smack into Sigyn. “Excuse me,” he said, stepping around her. It was becoming a habit of hers to catch him when he was alone and had him wondering if she had taken to lurking in the shadows to ambush him.

“Prince Loki,” she murmured with a little bow. “Are you sure you need to rush? Your wife appears well occupied with her harem.”

He slammed her into the wall with a hand around her throat. “Would you like to say that again?”

“Can’t you see how she shames you? Flirting and fawning with those men? Clinging to Bear and pressing herself against him.”

Loki squeezed, cutting off her airway. “As those men are the Princess’s sworn protection, oath bound to their swords to give their life for hers, you dishonour them and my wife with your words. What slight affection she shows them is nothing but that. Affection. A word clearly lost to your vocabulary. Take your jealousy, and your taunts elsewhere, Teacher. You will not poison my ear or sour my heart to that of my Ástvinur. Continue this course, and I will be forced to act against you.”

The anger in her eyes faded to sadness. “I miss you, Loki. I was so happy you were back. But you’ve changed. I miss my friend. I miss making magic with you.”

She reached out to touch his face, but Loki pulled away. “You broke faith with me, Sigyn. You repeatedly speakout against my wife. You shame yourself and blame others. That is not the actions of a friend.”

“As I was your only one, how would you know?” she sneered, hurt filling her eyes.

“I have made others since you. None of the ones I have now would do the things you have done. We are nothing. You cannot repair what has broken between us,” Loki said, walking away.

“I could try.”

Something in the way she said it sent a shiver of fear down his spine and made him pause. “Let me make one thing crystal clear to you, Sigyn. If any harm comes to my wife, I will come for you first. There will be nowhere you can run, no place in the nine realms or beyond you could hide I will not find you. I may have developed an appreciation for compassion and mercy, but I am still Loki, the God of Mischief and Revelry. I am still the God who showed the men of Midgard the art of the Blood Eagle. Make no mistake. My rage knows no mercy. Touch my wife, and you will live a long, painful, agonizing life.”

He didn’t need to see her shiver to scent her fear as he walked away.

***

Lauren laughed loudly when Bear finished his tale of just how he’d gotten his name, and patted his arm. “Oh, your mama must have been a saint to put up with all y’all’s snorin’ if your daddy made such a ruckus too.”

“He was papa bear for years before I was born. She said even as a babe in the womb I snored,” he snickered.

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Lauren giggled. “But I like that she went with it, even if it’s a little different.”

“It fits,” Bear shrugged. “And I grew into it, though maybe it would have better suited Godrick,” he teased the giant man.

Rickon poked his brother in the side. “He’d be better suited to Kevin.”

The men all laughed, but Lauren frowned. “What’s wrong with Kevin?”

“You don’t have Kevin on Midgard?” asked Eldric.

“Kevin is a man’s name on Earth,” she explained. “I don’t know what y’all mean.” When an arm encircled her waist, Lauren smiled back at Loki.

“A Kevin looks like this.” He turned his hand over in front of her to show the furry shape in an image above his palm. “They live on the snow plains north of Kjell.”

“That’s a mammoth!” Lauren exclaimed. “Oh, my stars! I never thought they’d be somethin’ y’all had here. They died out after our ice age.”

“They make good eating,” Godrick grinned, patting his belly.

She grimaced. “I wouldn’t know about that. I can’t believe it’s called a Kevin. How weird is that?” she giggled.

“I admit the first time I heard about _Kevin_ in accounting from Pepper, I was terribly confused,” Loki chuckled.

“Ugh,” she sighed. “I think I’m gonna need a map lesson too what with all this talk of Kjell Pass and the summer plains. Mektild made it sound like a beach town, but Asgard is so… cool compared to Earth. Is the weather that different?”

“In truth, no. We do not have the dramatic variations in temperature your Earth does, but our northern climes are cold and snowy most of the year with only a few months of melt, and the southern provinces, those that hug the coast, tend to stay a few degrees warmer with lighter snowfall during the winter months. The summer plains grow crops for the people almost year round, including a type of winter wheat that is hardy enough to germinate and ripen even with a blanket of snow at its feet.”

“That’s kinda amazin’, Loki. Asgard is a wondrous place.” Every time she turned around, she learned something new and exciting.

“Asgard has its perks, certainly, but we are needed inside, my heart.”

Loki stepped back and took her hand as he had the last time they’d done this. Lauren ran her free hand down her dress and nervously touched her face. “Do I look alright?”

His eyes softened with his smile. “Sweet Lauren, you are as a breath of summer. Beautiful and soft. Why I am amazed the ornaments in your hair do not just spring to life with how incredible you look.”

Warmth bloomed in her cheeks, pleased and embarrassed in equal measure as she looked down at her feet. “You flatter me.”

“I speak only the truth.”

Her free hand found its way to her throat, the area feeling choked with the emotion rushing through her. “Thank you, Loki,” she whispered, feeling overly shy in his presence as she hadn’t in days.

He moved closer and cupped her cheek. “What’s this? Have I disconcerted you, my love, to find your eyes wary of mine?” he purred. “Come now. Let me see those sparkling emeralds that I may know your heart.”

Her stomach flipped, warming with his words until she lifted what felt like weighted lids to return her gaze to his. “Elskan min,” she breathed, heart in her throat. “You make me feel like a fairy queen.”

“A fairy queen?” he smiled, leaning down to brush their lips together. “Far from it, pet. You’re a Goddess. My Goddess.”

Her body felt ready to burst when he bit her lip and drew away long before she was prepared to end their interlude, to lead her to the doors into the throne room, her six guards moving with them. Two before, two to their sides, and two behind. But her mind was too full of Loki to pay much attention to who was doing what.

He made her feel like she was the only one in the world when he looked at her that way, or spoke to her so softly, and touched her with such reverence. He made her feel like the Goddess he named her. Like he would gladly worship at her feet if she asked it of him. He filled her heart so full with joy and love, it seemed to churn in her belly when the doors opened, and he led her forward. It bubbled like happiness, a giggle wishing to sneak out, or magic waiting to be discovered. It warmed her from the very depth of her soul.

She paid no attention to the man announcing them. Barely spared the stairs a glance before her eyes were back on Loki. When they reached the bottom step, the feeling would no longer be contained, and she smiled, unknowingly brilliant, unknowingly wide, and allowed it to wash over her.

Air swirled and caught the few strands of hair which had come free earlier. The incessant need to giggle grew bigger and finally spilled forth, high and sweet, when the butterflies dotting her hair came to life and flew up to dance above the Golden Way in all their jewel like glory.

Gasps of delight and surprise filled the silence.

She followed their flight with her eyes, her smile and joy unwavering, and hand lifted in supplication when one fluttered near. It alighted on her fingertip as they walked toward the throne, wings opening in a slow pattern of changing iridescent colours.

It fluttered from her fingertip as claws on slick floors clattered closer. Geri and Freki frolicked - there was no other word for it - when they danced down the aisle, leaping over the train of her gown to chase circles around her and Loki. Hands were licked, fingers bumped with excited noses, earning ruffled fur and scratched ears.

She glanced up to smile at Thor who appeared indulgent and amused by the flutter of colourful insects filling his throne room. They were close, and Lauren squeezed Loki’s fingers, nudging him to put them back now. That had been very cute.

He squeezed back, and the butterflies began to return to where they’d been until they once more formed a crown of iridescent wings in her hair. Only then did she notice the quake in her knees and way she was dragging in air.

“A few steps more, my heart and you may lean on me until you recover,” Loki murmured, shooing the wolves off when they bumped her a little too hard.

“I don’t understand. Why am I so weak?” she whispered.

Loki shot her a look and chuckled. “Did you think I animated your butterflies? That was an incredible work of Spirit and Air, darling. I don’t know how you did it, but it was incredible. Taxing, but masterful.”

She gaped up at him before quickly closing her mouth. “I did that?”

“You certainly did. I do not know how you knew what to do, but it was lovely.”

Lauren executed her curtsey by will alone when they stopped before Thor. He nodded his greeting and Loki was leading her to the side where they stood between Fandral and Sif. Loki’s arms went around her, and a flick of his fingers saw her train swinging around her feet to lay beautifully before her.

“But how?” she whispered, clutching his arms, grateful for the support of her shaking knees. “I don’t know any words that would do that. I was only thinkin’ how happy I am. How happy and light and cherished you make me feel, and it was like laughter bubblin’ inside me that had to come out.”

He chuckled softly against her ear. “Spirit is all about emotion and will made manifest along with imagination. And you, my sweet love, have a powerful will. That you could animate your hairpins doesn’t surprise me. But let us step up your magic lessons. Your powers are growing restless to work on their own like that.”

“It seems Madame Lanche was correct in stating Lauren was the butterfly of this court,” Thor chuckled, setting off the rest of the people. “You are a delight to have grace our halls, little sister.”

Lauren blushed but bowed her head. “Thank you, my king.”

Then Odin was hobbling his way down the stairs from Thor’s side, robes of gold and cream flowing around him. “Loki, my son. By a good lad and make your father a bench. I’m too old to stand for these things.”

“Of course, Father,” Loki smirked and flicked his fingers, making one wide enough for two.

“Come, child.” Odin held his hand out for Lauren. “Keep a doddering old fool company.”

It all made her frown until she realized what they’d done. Given her a place to sit and recover without making it obvious she was the one who required it. Evidently, like her, everyone else thought it was Loki who’d brought the butterflies to life. All but Odin and possibly Thor.

She accepted his hand and graciously sank down at his side. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Odin patted her hand. “Though I did not agree with Loki last night, I’ve had time to think it over, and my sons are correct. You need time to come into your own before we announce you. Though, after that marvel, you may be ready faster than I anticipated.”

“I’ve no clue how I did what I did.”

He patted her hand a second time. “It’s alright, child. You will.”

Lauren fought not to roll her eyes at their calm way. It was all so laid back and easy. Had they learned nothing about the impatience of humans from their time on Earth? Instead of getting riled up over it, she had a look at the gathering.

The crowd was bigger today. Everyone seemed intent upon the proceedings, but if she looked closely, she could see the subtle undercurrents of business happening at the same time. Some whispered hurriedly amongst themselves, clearly trying to finish something before Thor began, while others were in the process of exchanging documents with a third person overseeing the exchange of money.

“Do these people not have offices to do that in?” she asked Odin, pointing with her chin.

“Court can last for many hours. Politics and business are often done here when people find themselves occupied. As long as the deals do not become disruptive, we do not mind.”

“Hm,” she hummed. “Y’all do seem to like to talk.” She blushed when he cast her a side smirk. “Not that there’s anythin’ wrong with that.”

“These hours spent at court allow the Lords and Ladies to feel special in their elite status,” Odin murmured.

Fandral gave a short snort of quickly muffled laughter.

“Eavesdroppin’?” Lauren teased.

“Only a little,” Fandral confessed, offering a half bow of apology.

She accepted with a grin and went back to people watching. Across the way, Volstagg stood partway up the stairs, while Hogun was at its foot. His wife waited quietly a few feet away, dressed in another beautiful kimo, this one a pale, minty green. Lady Daven and her girls were beside her. Hedda and Aggie waved when they caught her looking, and Lauren gave a small one in return.

Familiar faces appeared all through the crowd now, people Lauren had met and remembered, while her guards waited at the head of the stairs, having not descended into the throne room with them.

She wondered at that but didn’t ask. Maybe it had to do with the fact there was an impressive number of armed men within the room already.

Lauren shook her head and realized Thor was speaking, likely had been for some time. How much had she missed?

“Bring forth Mektild, daughter of Skuld,” Thor called out.

“Does it get uncomfortable?” Lauren whispered to Odin, nodding at the solid throne.

“Dreadfully so. Hard as a rock it is. Though polished now by all the arses who've sat there,” Odin snickered.

This time Loki, Fandral, and Sif all fought to contain their laughter at Odin's double meaning.

Lauren giggled but leaned forward a bit to see the proceedings.

Mektild looked better than she had the last time she’d walked out of the crowd to seek mercy. Even so, her steps were slow and still pained as she made her way forward. Leif carried his new goat beneath his arm and clung tightly to his mother’s free hand, but when Mektild drew level with her, Leif’s eyes lit up.

“Hi!” he released his mother’s hand to make a beeline straight for Lauren, only slowing down when the wolves who’d flopped at her feet began to pay attention to him.

“You wanna sit with me, buddy?” Lauren asked, holding out her arms.

“Can I?” He held his toy before him, hugged tight to his chest.

“Of course you can!” she motioned him closer and poked Freki in the ribs with her toe when the wolf showed a little too much interest, causing him to flop on his side.

Leif snuck cautiously around the feet of both wolves, and Lauren lifted him to her lap. “We have to be real quiet though, remember?” she stage whispered and smiled at Mektild, getting the woman walking again with an encouraging nod.

“Mektild,” Thor said in a soft voice laced with compassion. “I’ve spoken with my brother, I’ve seen the Healer’s report, I now need only hear your story from you. Speak, and I will listen.”

Her voice was almost too quiet when she began, but as she spoke, detailing years of escalating abuse, manipulation and threats, it gradually grew stronger until it no longer wavered but came through strong and fierce. She stood before Thor, her chin raised, her eyes determined, unashamed of her bruises.

For her part, Lauren was glad to have Leif with her, distracted by his goat and the pattern of fabric on her gown, and not listening to what his mother had gone through.

“Why stay as long as you have?” Thor asked when she finished.

“Leif is three, Corin a year and a half. I would have left after he was born, but life in Kjell is unpredictable. An avalanche blocked the pass, and I had not the courage to ask one of the skyboats to transport us. Then, when Absalon began to suspect I wanted to leave, it all became… worse. Things progressed, the timing was wrong, and then I was pregnant with Corin and…” She shrugged. “It was only when he threatened my children that I knew I had to go.” She shifted uncomfortably, and Lauren knew that getting pregnant a second time had not been Mektild's choice.

“I see,” he nodded.

“It wasn’t always bad,” she sighed, looking down at her sleeping baby. “We had good times in the beginning, but now it is gambling and drinking and women.” She lifted her chin. “No matter what decision you make, I will not go back to Kjell. I will not have him as my husband!”

“That is your right,” Thor agreed. He motioned for her to stand to the side and she rushed quickly toward her son, skirting Freki’s rump to stand beside Lauren.

“You did well,” she whispered, reaching out to take Mektild’s hand. The woman said nothing, her nerves too great, causing her to shake with anxiety.

When Corin began to stir, likely feeling her mother’s fear, Sif reached out for the baby. “May I?” Mektild’s eyes went wide, but she handed her daughter over quickly. “There’s a pretty girl,” Sif cooed, rocking and swaying, looking quite something in all that armour with that maternal smile on her face.

If Thor’s face was anything to go by, it would not be long from courtship to babies. The thought made Lauren giddy, and when she caught Sif’s eye, the woman grew pink in the cheeks. A mental image of the halls of Asgard full of laughing, giggling, running children, made Lauren smile.

Thor cleared his throat, appearing to shake himself free of the visage of Sif with a baby and called out, “Bring out Absalon, son of Nev.”

It was the clanking that drew Lauren’s attention toward the foot of the golden road where a man wrapped in chains was led forward by two guards with Joran the Commander following. Absalon was a large man, but that seemed to be the way of it on Asgard. Still, with fists like ham hocks, no wonder Mektild’s face looked the way it did. Thickly curled red-gold hair, close cropped to his head but longer in his full beard - made the rosy glow of his skin all the brighter. He was broad with muscle, chest bigger than most, with a barrel gut and tree trunk legs.

Lauren had no misgivings that those chains would do little to hold the man back if he chose to rampage forward. Then Leif looked up and froze in his play before scurrying off the bench in a hurry to crawl beneath it and quickly run to hide behind his mother’s skirts.

The sight of the boy running from his father set a rage in Lauren’s heart she’d rarely felt. It wasn’t right, and it was far too similar to Sara and Benny’s reaction to their mother. Slowly, her hands closed into fists, and when the man turned to stare at Mektild as he passed, Lauren wondered if she’d ever seen eyes so cold before.

The warmth of a hand closing over her fist startled her, and she glanced at Odin.

“Fear not. Those chains have bound bigger men and stronger ones.”

Lauren stared into his eye and saw regret that caused her to inhale sharply. Was this, then what Loki had faced? Bound in chains and led like cattle to the foot of his father’s throne? Unable to stop herself, she removed her hand from Odin’s with a jerk.

“You did that to him?” she whispered, overcome with anger and pain, hurting for the way her husband had been treated when none of it was really his fault.

“At the time, it was necessary.”

She would have lunged to her feet if not for Loki’s hands coming down on her shoulders. “Lauren now is not the time.”

Silently fuming, knowing he was right, she reached for Peaches and let the snake wrap around her hand. She may have to sit here beside the man who had so little faith in his son, but that didn’t mean she’d let him touch her again. Because _how dare he_?

Loki’s hand skimmed her throat to come to rest beneath her chin. Then he bent to whisper against her ear, “You do not need to be angry on my behalf. At the time, the chains were well deserved, and yes, quite necessary.”

“Bull shit,” she muttered, deciding to ignore all of them and focus on the matter at hand. She could be mad if she wanted to.

“Lauren, love,” he sighed. “Please.”

She closed her eyes and sighed. “Fine, but I’m allowed to have a burr in my saddle about this. It wasn’t right, and you know it!”

“Lauren,” he warned.

“Loki,” she growled, turning to glare at him.

A smirk eventually curled his lips. “You’re adorable.”

She rolled her eyes and decided ignoring him was the right choice the first time, unaware of the concerned look Odin was giving Loki.

“Absalon, son of Nev. Lord Ulrik has informed you of the charges brought against you?” Thor asked.

“He has.”

“And what say you?”

“My wife is accident prone with a tongue that seems unable to speak the truth.”

How calm his words were. How steady. How full of shit. Lauren snorted in disgust, drawing Thor’s attention.

“Something amiss, Lauren?”

She rose out from under Loki’s hands and found her legs were steady. “I’m simply amazed by how easily his lies roll off his tongue.”

Absalon jerked around, dragging the one guard with him. “Another woman who knows nothing of which she speaks.”

“That is the Princess of Asgard you’re addressing. Her Highness is a Truth Speaker, so if she believes you lie, then it is likely true,” Joran growled, his hand resting on his sword.

Feeling compelled by an unknown force, Lauren walked out past the wolves who scrambled to their feet to follow her. She didn’t know what she was doing, only that she had questions burning the end of her tongue. Peaches curled himself around her arm and up over her shoulder, watching and wary of the large man. She looked up at Thor who observed her, his face curious. When he didn’t move to stop her, Lauren turned to face Absalon, unaware of the image she presented.

A vision of nature with butterflies in her hair, wolves at her heels, and a snake on her shoulder. When the ravens flew down from wherever they’d been watching from to slowly circle her and then land on the stairs at her back, she had no way of knowing how she appeared. And no way of knowing how her eyes gleamed.

“Absalon,” Lauren smiled. “You’re a hard workin’ man, aren’t you?”

“I am." He lifted his chin proudly.

“And a hard workin’ man deserves respect in his home.”

“Damn right.”

“A hard workin’ man,” she said, slowly beginning to glide toward Hogun, “should come home to a hot meal and a happy family.”

“He should. I provide for them; it’s the least my wife can do.”

She smiled and stroked the heads of the wolves moving with her when Hogun arched a curious brow. “And if you want to spend a few coins in the tavern,” Lauren turned to face Absalon, her smile still in place, “who’s to tell you no?”

“I earned it. I should spend it as I see fit.”

He was proud, so proud. Lauren could see it in the set of his shoulders and began to cross the floor toward Sif. “A couple of games of chance go badly, and you lose a little more than you thought, that’s just poor luck, ain’t it?”

“Exactly.” He was grinning now, seeming to like her questions and settling into them.

“And when your wife complains because there’s nothin’ to buy food with, well, she should have done a better job makin’ it stretch. That’s her job. She’s to have that warm meal on the table, and if she doesn’t, well,” Lauren paused in her pacing a few feet from Sif to face him again. “A little discipline never hurt no one.”

“Damn right.”

“And when a little discipline doesn’t work?” she asked, gliding toward him. “You use a little more. You call her names and smack her around because she’s too stupid to know any better.”

“Yeah, yeah that’s right!” he agreed, nodding along with every word.

Lauren stopped and turned to face him, back where she started. “And when the children cry, you offer to give ‘em somethin’ to cry about, don’t ya?”

“Brats never stop squalling!” He leaned toward her, panting, working himself up into a frenzy and hanging himself with every word.

“You’re wife’s no good, so why stay faithful. She’s nothin’. Nobody. Not worth lookin’ at half the time 'less she’s sassin’ back or late with supper.”

“She’s just a woman. Worthless and weak.”

Lauren smiled like the cat who caught the canary. “Worthless and weak.” She turned her head to look at Thor over her shoulder. “Is that enough, my king?”

“More than,” Thor rumbled, anger sending lightning racing down his arms.

Absalon reared back. “You tricked me!”

“I simply spoke the words you feel are most true, Absalon, son of Nev.” Lauren blinked when she finished, unsure where those words had come from.

“You whore!” He lunged for her, dragging the men with the chains along with him.

Geri and Freki hit him first, taking him to the ground, but surprisingly, didn’t bite, only held him there with the threat of those dagger-sharp teeth and strong jaws.

Lauren moved around to his side so she could look him in the face. “Why is it when a man wants to insult a woman he immediately calls her a whore?” she murmured shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter, cause you, sir, are a misogynist and a bully, and don’t deserve the woman you call wife. She’s a saint for puttin’ up with your insecurities for so long, and I pray wherever you go, wherever you end up, you spend the rest of your miserable life knowin’ she’s happy without you. That y’alls kids will grow up to be fine adults who know beatin’ on their loved ones is just about the vilest thing you can do. I sincerely hope that one mornin’ soon you wake up and realize just how much you lost.”

She made to walk away, only to stop and glare at him a final time. “Where I come from, we have a sayin’. If his lips' movin’, he’s lyin’. I think that applies to you just fine.”

“So sayeth the Truth Speaker,” Loki said, his eyes wicked and smile smug when he came to her side to return her to her seat at his father’s.

Odin hesitantly touched her hand. “You did well.”

“I haven’t a clue what just happened,” she whispered, still annoyed with him, but too confused not to talk to him.

“You acted the part of Truth Speaker. This is what they do. And you did your part very well.”

She blushed beneath the praise. “I’m still angry with you, but thank you.”

“Now you sound like Frigga,” he chuckled. “Their mother was often of two emotions with me.”

“Perhaps you should be less frustratin’,” she quipped.

Odin only chuckled harder. “Ah, another sentiment Frigga favoured.”

Thor had apparently been waiting for Absalon to return to his feet before passing sentence. “For the crimes listed against your wife-”

“Wait!”

“Oh, dear Lord,” Lauren muttered. “What’s he want?”

“Nesper, son of Ulf, have you something to add?” Thor asked though it was more snarled.

“As Lord Sal spoke out in contradiction to the woman Mektild’s claims, should not his voice be heard in this matter?” the man asked, practically prancing down the golden aisle, though Lauren noted he’d abstained from the colourful codpiece. Maybe he’d given up on the folly.

“Lord Sal was one of many involved in an attempt to disrupt the forthcoming peace talks on Laris. He was detained for questioning, but was murdered shortly after by a yet unknown assailant,” Fandral said when Thor looked to him. “It is under investigation as we speak.”

Nesper gasped in such a false imitation of surprise no one could possibly think he was genuine. “Well, isn’t that… convenient. He and the princess have a public disagreement the day before, and today he’s dead?”

“If you’re implyin’ my husband had somethin’ to do with it, Sir Nesper, y’all can sit on a cactus!” Lauren snapped.

Loki stroked her shoulder. “Lauren, I don’t need your defence as I’ve done nothing that needs defending.”

“Loki had nothing to do with Sal’s murder,” Thor stated firmly. “I will hear no more talk of it. Now, Nesper. As a close companion of the late Lord Sal, do you believe he would dispute what Princess Lauren has uncovered?”

Nesper pouted. Actually pouted. “No.”

“Then might I continue?” he snapped.

“Yes, my king!” Nesper squeaked and scurried back into the crowd.

“Absalon, son of Nev, for the crimes you’ve committed against your family, I strip you of all lands, wealth, or holdings you possess and transfer them to that of Mektild, daughter of Skuld to see to the rearing of her children. You have shamed yourself, you have shamed your family line. You are considered a man no longer and will spend ten years doing penance in the mines.”

Absalon paled beneath his reddened complexion. “You can’t take everything!”

“I can, and I will!” Thor bellowed, making Lauren jump. “Did you think I would not see the way your son runs to hide from you, or that we would not have the Healer look for old injuries?” Thunder cracked loudly in the room. “Be thankful you leave here with your life!”

Thor rose and stalked down the stairs to stand face to face with Absalon. “I have seen the detailed report and heard Mektild’s tale. You are no man of Asgard! We do not abuse those weaker than us! We cherish our loved ones and hold them in the highest regard. Be thankful I do not tear you limb from limb.”

Lauren had only seen Thor this angry the night she’d arrived in Asgard, and they’d had dinner on the party boat. It was a little terrifying when lightning shot straight to the ceiling, and she found herself pressing back into Loki’s legs.

Absalon backed down, bowing his head. “Yes, my king.”

Thor took a deep breath and stepped back. “And one more thing. Mektild and her children are under the protection of the crown. Should you do something foolish like seek them out when your sentence ends you will find yourself permanently installed in the mines.”

“What mines?” Lauren whispered to Odin.

“On the second moon, dear. The veins of precious metals are quite rich.” He shot her a sly smile.

“They never run out, huh?” she grinned.

“It’s quite… magical.”

She giggled. “Of course it is.”

“And if I want to see my children?” Absalon asked.

“If they wish to know you, we will arrange it, but you lost your rights to them when you threatened Mektild with their lives to keep her from leaving you.” Thor shook his head in dismay. “Had you only let her go, we would never have been the wiser.”

“She was mine. No one else was going to have what’s mine.”

“A woman is not a possession to be owned,” Thor huffed. “Maybe ten years will be enough time for you to learn the difference.” He nodded to Joran who immediately pulled a device from his belt and pressed it to Absalon’s shoulder.

“And what was that?” Lauren asked.

“Tracker. If he runs, which would be foolish, we can find him. It will last the length of his sentence.”

“Oh.” They just thought of everything here.

After, Joran and the other guards led Absalon away. He didn’t so much as glance toward Mektild, and Lauren was glad. She could practically hear the woman’s teeth chattering from fear.

“Mektild, come here.” Thor held out his hand. She crept forward, Leif clinging to her skirts. “Speak the words, and it will be finished.”

“I… divorce him,” she murmured. “I… divorce him,” she said again, and it was a little stronger. “I divorce him!” she said a third time, the strongest one yet.

“Three times?” Lauren asked Odin.

“In case she changes her mind,” he whispered. “Conviction comes with three rounds of the words, but sometimes one rethinks their choice after the second.”

“You are divorced, Mektild, daughter of Skuld. Go now, and live well and happily with your children.” Thor looked down at Leif, then crouched and smiled. “A Gjallar? That’s my favourite.”

“Me too!” the boy grinned, suddenly much less frightened with his father gone.

When Thor stood, Mektild dropped a curtsey. “Thank you, King Thor! Thank you so much!” She then promptly burst into tears.

Lord Ulrik rushed forward to usher Mektild out, but not before Sif returned the sleeping Corin to her mother with Loki joining them to bend and speak with Ulrik who appeared momentarily surprised before nodding vigorously.

Then they were gone, out a side door and Lauren sighed. She’d already grown attached to the boy and his sister.

“If there is no other urgent business?” Thor paused. “Then we are finished for the morning. I plan on paying a visit to my sister’s parlour before all the sweets are gone.”

A chuckle ran the room as the congregating people began to disperse now that the excitement was over.

Lauren took Loki’s offered hands and stood from her seat. “What did you say to Ulrik?” she asked, nodding to Odin who walked off to speak with Thor.

“I told him Mektild had no desire to return to Kjell and that I would buy her property for a fair price if she didn’t wish to sell it herself. Then, it can be sold at its leisure rather than become a burden on her should it remain vacant. Kjell properties aren’t exactly in high demand.”

She smiled and shook her head. “You’re such a good man. I know it. Yet, here you are surprisin’ me by that fact again.”

“I must keep you on your toes somehow, my little Truth Speaker.” His arms went around her waist as Lauren’s went around his neck. “I was ridiculously proud of you.”

“And here I thought I was just gonna be givin’ my opinion,” she snickered.

“We were not sure how potent that skill would press upon you. It like all powers comes in its own time.” Before she could speak, he ducked his head and kissed her, almost as if he’d been aching to do so for some time. “I very much desire to get you alone,” he whispered against her lips when they parted.

“Insatiable,” she teased.

“Hedda!”

Lauren looked in the direction of the shout to find Hedda making a beeline straight for them and Daven giving an exasperated shrug when Aggie followed, with Glinda a few steps behind. She pulled away in time to catch the hug when Hedda flew into her arms.

“You look so beautiful, Lady Lauren!” Hedda gushed. “I’m not one for dresses, but this is so pretty!”

“Thank you, sweetie,” she chuckled, patting the girl’s cute braids.

It was Loki who bent and caught Aggie up, lifting her to his hip and causing the golden pin he'd made for her to shine with the light. “And what did you think of our Princess today, Aggie, darling?”

“She’s bootiful,” the girl giggled.

“Hedda,” Glinda hissed. “You’re supposed to address Lady Lauren as Princess Lauren or your Highness in public gatherings. Lady Lauren is reserved for privacy or the paddock. Papa explained that to you… twice.”

“That is very true, Glinda,” Loki agreed, “But I think we can let it slide this one time.”

Lauren sighed but didn’t contradict them. She would have been perfectly fine with just plain Lauren, but… rules, apparently. “Oh, my, Glinda! Don’t you look stunnin’.”

She blushed, rather prettily Lauren thought. “Thank you, Princess Lauren. But no one looks as incredible as you today. May… may I?”

She could almost see the girl's fingers itching to touch. Lauren shifted a little closer and offered a hip. “Go ahead, hun.”

“What a pretty Astain,” Hedda smiled, her fingers heading for Peaches who Lauren moved quickly out of the way.

“Sorry, sweetie. Peaches is a bit shy,” she apologized, letting the snake return to his favourite position around her throat. “Maybe another time.”

Hedda shrugged, appearing unconcerned.

“Forgive my heathen children,” Daven sighed, arriving a moment later. “They are all very excited.”

“Me too,” Lauren giggled, winking at Glinda when she pulled her hand away from Lauren’s gown. “It’s been a spell since I’ve hosted a tea party. We’ll see if y’all can get along with my southern ways.”

“It will be a moment to remember,” Loki snickered. “Daven, Volstagg, might I have a word?” He set Aggie down, and Lauren held out her hand.

“Can I see?” Aggie asked, pointing at Lauren's hair.

“How about this instead.” Lauren reached up and removed one of the smaller butterfly pins from her hair, then gave it to Aggie.

The girl's eyes widened in shock. “For me?”

“For you.” She tapped Aggie on the end of her nose, then looked up. Glinda looked envious while Hedda only happy for her sister.

The middle child had no love for fashion or pretties, but Glinda… “Why don't you pick your favourite, Glinda. It's my gift to you.”

Her eyes shot back to Lauren's as she inhaled in sharp surprise. “Truly?”

“Anyone you want,” Lauren smiled.

“This one, oh, please!” Glinda begged, touching one halfway down Lauren's back.

“Go ahead,” she nodded, the twins would be redoing the entire thing in a few minutes anyway.

Glinda gently pulled the pin and Lauren smiled at the blush pink and iridescent purple of the butterflies wings.

“Here, let me.” She took the pin and tucked it into the braids holding Glinda's hair up and back. Not quite the formal updo of her mother, but much more adult than that of her sisters. “There. It looks beautiful on you Glinda, and goes so well with your gown.”

The girl was lucky in her hair. Though red like Volstagg, it had strawberry tones to it that allowed the pink of the butterfly to glow rather than turn her locks a rusty orange. And with Glinda's pale cream skin tone and her smattering of freckles, she was a beauty in the making.

Her willowy figure, just starting to show the signs of early womanhood, was gently showcased in the sweet blue gown. Unlike Maja's heavily embroidered and excessive dress from the other day, Glinda's scoop neckline was lightly worked with what looked like thistledown, as were the cuffs of her sleeves, with larger representations of the same floating around the hemline. It was a stunning dress and represented precisely what she was.

A young lady in the blush of blooming.

“Thank you, your Highness,” Glinda blushed and curtsied.

Lauren patted her hand as Sif arrived. The little bit of melancholy she'd thought she'd seen on Sif that morning seemed to have evaporated, and Lauren was glad.

“Lauren, I thought I'd add myself to your company today if that's alright.”

“Of course!” She couldn't believe Sif thought she had to ask. “You're always welcome. This will be good. You can remind me who people are when I forget names and faces,” she said, linking her arm through Sif's.

Sif chuckled. “I doubt that will be a problem.”

“Fine, then you can sit with me and tell me who is making cow eyes at whom and why their daddies won't let ‘em be together.”

“Gossip, Lauren?” Sif feigned astonishment. “And here I thought better of you,” she teased.

“Just the harmless bits. I don't mind talkin’ about the fun stuff. Who's courtin’ who. Who's havin’ babies. Who's son won… well, I guess y'all won't have football games like we do back home. I don't even know if y'all play sports at all.”

Sif laughed and squeezed Lauren's arm. “Then I guess we'll have lots to talk about at tea.”

“That we will!” Lauren giggled, causing the people around her to laugh with her.

“It seems I'm always late to the joke these days, my sweet,” Loki smirked pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Have I missed anything exciting?”

“Just discussing tea,” Lauren smiled.

“Speaking of, we should get you to the twins, my heart, if you do not want to be late.” He nodded to the girls and bowed to Sif. “Ladies, I will return your princess to you shortly.”

Lauren gave a little wave and drifted along at Loki's side on a sea of happiness and growing excitement. She couldn't wait to show everyone her parlour.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: light smut, small angst, mostly fluff

* * *

 

Loki led Lauren through the halls, the sound of booted feet echoing with their entourage. When she cast a glance at one of the many curtained alcoves, he fought not to chuckle. Her blood was warm with triumph over this mornings proceedings, but he doubted she wanted an audience to her ravishment if he took her beyond that curtain with her guard's milling about.

Instead, he lightly danced his fingers over the hand tucked in his elbow. “I have news and a surprise for you, sweet.”

“Oh?” she smiled at him and fluttered her lashes. “Is it a _big_ surprise?” she purred.

“Minx,” Loki chuckled. “ _That_ was not what I was implying, but if your needs are so great, my heart, I can accommodate you when we return to our chambers,” he whispered to keep from embarrassing her.

Red still flourished in her face, but she bit her lip, and her eyes danced with mischief. “Maybe. It depends on what your surprise is.”

“As you will likely squeal, I will keep my counsel until we return to our room.”

But her smart brain was already at work in her pretty head. “Does this have somethin’ to do with Heimdall? Wait! Is it the kids? Are Sara and Benny okay?”

“Lauren,” he sighed, but it was half-heartedly and with a smile. “Yes. He informed me that your family is back beneath the protection of Shield.”

The squeal he knew was coming erupted and made all of them flinch. “Oh, yes!” she cheered, bouncing on her toes in excitement. “Oh, I’m so relieved! How did it happen? I thought Marabeth would never go back.”

“I haven’t all the details, only that they are once again under Agent Hill’s supervision.”

“Do… do you think… I could see them?” she asked hesitantly.

Loki bowed his head. “I don’t know, but from what Stark had to say… your sister has made it quite clear she doesn’t want that.” She fought the tremble in her lip as tears swam in her eyes. He drew her to a stop and pulled her to his chest. “I am so sorry, darling. It’s my fault-”

She shook her head and laid her fingers on his lips. “No. No, it’s Marabeth bein’ a bitch is what it is. She knows I adore those kids. She’s simply found the most convenient way to hurt me.”

“Lauren,” he whispered, heart aching right along with hers. “I will solve this. I’ll find a way.”

“Even if you can’t,” she sighed, teary-eyed, “she can’t keep ‘em from me forever. They hit eighteen, and she can’t stop them from seekin’ me out. What’s eleven and thirteen years to an Asgardian?”

She smiled, but it was weak and sad. He’d been trying to cheer her and instead had only made her upset. Eleven years could still feel like a lifetime if she was kept at a distance from the family she loved.

“I won’t stop looking for a solution, Lauren. Benny and Sara deserve to be loved, not left to fend for themselves and at the mercy of their parents. Stark and Rogers are looking as well. You know Maria is aware of the abuse and keeping a watchful eye on them, and they have Usun. For now, they are safe and back with people who care.”

“I just miss them. I missed them so much when I left for New York. It hurt for weeks after, but I at least thought she loved them. Havin’ them back for those few days was so precious. Findin’ out Marabeth didn’t give two bits about her own kids; it just breaks my heart, Loki.”

He cupped her chin and ran his thumb over her lower lip. “I will find a way. I swear it.” Loki dipped down and kissed her softly before encouraging along. Her guards shot him curious looks, but he didn’t expand on the problem. If Lauren wished to speak on it with them, she would. As long as they didn’t make her cry, he wouldn’t feel the need to roar in and maim someone.

“Now, I really do have a surprise for you,” he murmured, leading her down the hall. “I hope it is correct.”

“You haven’t put a foot wrong yet. Doubt you’d do so this time,” she said peering up at him. “What you do, Loki?”

“You will see,” he chuckled, pushing open the door to their chambers.

They entered alone, Lauren practically vibrating in excitement, and were met by the twin's happy faces.

“You were wonderful!” Anitra gushed.

“Amazing!” Annekke agreed, nodding along with her sister.

Loki smirked at Lauren who’s blush was a deep wash of red through her cheeks. “I didn’t even know I was doin’ anythin’ until I finished. There were just all these questions sittin’ on the tip of my tongue.”

“Your gift as a truth speaker is strong, darling. It will be a boon to Thor’s court in the coming years.” She would become one of Thor’s most trusted advisors with this power, and Loki knew between the two of them, Asgard would only grow stronger under Thor’s rule.

It had been some time since Asgard had celebrated a Golden Age, but Loki could almost envision it. Prosperity for all their people. Flourishing beneath the blessing of such a court.

“Ladies. I will see to my lovely wife as I have a surprise for her,” Loki grinned, tugging a little to see Lauren moving toward the bedroom.

Once they were inside, he shut the door and encouraged the viper from her throat to set Peaches on the bed where Socks was all too happy to pounce on his tail.

“Behave you two,” Lauren warned following Loki when he drew her toward her closet.

Inside he again shut the door, cocooning them in quiet before he turned to take her in. “You truly were the most beautiful woman in all the nine realms today.”

She smiled, blushed, and giggled. “Thank you, kind sir, but I believe my husband would take affront to you speakin’ so to me.”

So she wanted to play a little, did she? A flick of his fingers saw her nude but for her underwear with her hair falling in waves and curls around her. The butterfly gown hung in her closet, the pins neatly placed in a drawer, and he stalked her across the room. “And what would he say if he came home to find you thusly, my pet?”

She ran her fingers from her torque down the valley between her high, firm breasts to stroke lightly over the golden serpents surrounding her navel. “I think he'd be quite put out,” she smirked.

“And now?” He waved his hand again and stood before her in nothing but his skin, cock hard and heavy between his thighs.

“He'd be scandalized,” she purred, pulling the ties on either hip to allow her skimpy under things to fall to the floor.

“Then we should hurry,” he whispered, dragging her down with him when he sat on the lounger. She straddled his lap and rocked wet lips up the length of his shaft. Already so slick, and he hadn't even touched her. He lifted her by the thighs and brought her down on him slowly. “Come, my heart. Show me how you ride.”

She smiled and moaned, her lashes fluttering closed on waves of pleasure, and sighed happily when he laved his tongue along her collarbone and nipped at her shoulder.

“Not quite an alcove,” she murmured, watching him from behind her lashes, “but I like it,” she smiled and rolled her hips.

A lake of lava could not have burned as hotly as the desire in his gut did. His entire world narrowed down to pouty red lips and sparkling emerald eyes — the brush of her soft breasts and hard nipples against his chest. The way her hands clung to his shoulders and her nails flexed gently into his skin.

Loki took her ass in his hands and kneaded the pert flesh, helping her rise and fall. He would never get enough of her. And when she gasped, her pleasure growing moment by moment, he took her in and memorized everything.

The flush of colour that burst on her cheeks right before her pleasure peaked. The way she whimpered and moaned pleas for _more, harder, faster._ The way she begged him to touch her, and when he asked where she cried everywhere.

He loved watching the sweat appear and glisten on her skin. He loved the softness of her silky hair when it brushed over his hands or tickled his thighs. He loved how she loved with abandon, never holding back.

But mostly, he loved how much he loved her. He'd never imagined he could feel this depth of emotion for another being.

His heart lived in her heart now. There was no denying it. He would love her into infinity. He would love her even after death. He would love her until all the stars in the nine realms burned out.

She came apart in his arms on a soft gasping cry of delight and took him with her, so enthralled was he with remembering every moment that her swiftly contracting walls took him by surprise. He followed her with a hastily drawn breath and quiet purr, the pleasure mind-numbingly sweet.

They sat panting together in the silence, hearts beating in time, hands soft and gentle on the other, absorbing the quiet. She was putty in his hands, arching and purring under his tender touch.

Loki nuzzled her throat, his lips bumping her torque. “Do something for me?”

She rested against him, but he could feel her laughter welling up. “Didn't I _just_ do somethin’ for you?”

He chuckled. “Yes, a very pleasurable something, but this is something else. I want you to try and remove your torque.”

“Why?” she asked, pushing back as far as he would let her to see his face. “I didn't think I could.”

“You should not be able to. Please try. Focus. Intent and will.” When she continued only to stare at him with suspicion, he relented. “In my vision of you, this,” he laid his hand on the stone at her throat, “was missing.”

“Oh…” she whispered, fear sending gooseflesh up her arms.

“Shh, my sweet Lauren.” He cuddled her closer. “I am testing a theory. Just try.”

She reached behind her neck, violet swirls of magic at her fingertips, closed her eyes, grasped the tails of both serpents and pulled. Nothing happened.

Loki took a deep breath. “Alright. Good. Okay.”

“Did you think I took it off willin'ly?”

Annoyance coloured her eyes a soft forest green, and he quickly moved to soothe her ruffled feathers. “Of course not, my love. It was only a question. I can now entertain other theories.”

She sighed but nodded slowly, rising from his lap, once again unhappy. He couldn't seem to keep her there today.

“I didn't think anyone but you could remove it.”

Loki rose, cleaning and clothing himself with little more than a thought. “So was my understanding too. Yet, your throat was bare.”

She turned into him, her chin up and eyes hard. “Teach me about Spirit.”

“Now?” he frowned.

“Right now. Then all that's left is fire, and I don't think that's a good idea in a room full of flammable materials.”

She was determined, her jaw set. Loki gave a short nod of agreement. “Very well. The fundamentals. Spirit is emotional. What you feel, you can channel into making things happen.”

“Like I did with the butterflies.”

“Yes,” he smiled, wondering if she'd forgotten she was nude, “like the butterflies. Once you master spirit,” he turned his hand over, and a golden ball sat in his palm, “the only limits you face are those of your imagination and the depth of your well of magic. A spirit worker can have no imagination but still create impressive things because they have much power, whereas a talented sorcerer may create small masterpieces, but they will always be small because he is weak magically.” He closed his hand, and the ball vanished.

“How much magic does it take to make your clothes appear and disappear?” she asked with a small smirk.

“For me? Very little, but I've been doing so for years. For you, it will take more effort. Now, watch.” He turned her to face the mirror. “You must envision every aspect of the outfit you wish to wear. You must see the shape and form of it on your body in your mind. You must know the buttons and placings, zippers, clasps, and closures. You have to consider your undergarments, or if you will add flair with design, and the pride, pleasure, joy, or need in their creation. Then you hold the image in your mind and… _Mitt ønske. Min vilje. Min lyst_. My wish. My will. My desire,” he murmured, slowing down his magic so she could see the lesson.

Green wicked around her, clothing her in soft, silky panties. Then from the floor, his magic circled her feet, her knees, her thighs, forming the skirt of her gown and the shoes on her feet in nothing but magical mist. It tightened around her waist and set her gasping at the tingle on her skin when his magic rose up to close over her breasts and tighten down.

He held the lesson there, letting her feel what was only Spirit. “You must learn how each type of magic feels to work them in concert with each other. Spirit is a whisper of magic. The lightest touch. Barely a ripple.

Earth you mastered long ago. It is the life of things growing. The scent of dirt and flora. It is the trees, grass, and fauna. It is everything you feel in your blood and bones. It is why I know you are called to be an Earth Mother. It is ingrained in you. You control it without thought or effort. It is simply part of who you are.

Air is soft but more substantial than Spirit. It is the brush of a breeze on your cheek, the breath from your lungs, the rustle in the leaves. It comes in gentleness but can leave with all the force of a bullet.

Water is coolness, a smooth trickle on your flesh. It washes through you, cleanses and satisfies. It saturates you with its weight like a comforting blanket. It will breathe life back into the driest desert.”

“And fire?” she whispered, her eyes locked with his in the mirror.

“Fire is heat,” Loki smiled. “It is warmth and desire. It rushes in untamed and untameable. Wielding it leaves you breathless and awed, and desiring to do it all over again. Fire consumes and destroys, but it also nurtures and comforts. It is a dance on a knife's edge to find the balance between both. Fire is the most personal of the elements and manifests differently for each user.”

“Is that why your flames are green?” she asked.

He gently nipped her ear. “Very good, my love. Now, at the moment your gown is nothing more than an act of Spirit - my wish made manifest - but if I add Earth, the magic of creation,” the once sheer form began to take solid shape, "this asserts my will. And now I hold the image in my imagination, making my desire known, and you are gifted with your gown.”

It flashed into existence, a stunning blush pink. Another flick of fingers had her hair up off her neck, tucked into tight curls at the back of her head.

She stared at the mirror, her jaw lax, before bringing her hands to her stomach where a belt of slightly dark satin and small silk roses defined her waist above the bell skirt that flowed to the floor. The bodice was fitted with straps decorated with the same miniature flowers, a not quite plunging neckline and bare arms showed off her lightly golden, smooth skin and toned muscles. The colour brought the rose gold out in her torque and softened the deep green of his heart stone into jade. The fabric was embroidered with a pattern of roses in the same colour, giving the skirt texture without making it obvious.

Loki admired the low scoop of the back and the crisscross of laces up her spine, and ran his finger from the bow of her satin belt, up the zigzag ties until he could skim his fingers over her skin. “I thought you might appreciate something in keeping with your _theme_ , darling. This is as close as I could get without being entirely outside the realm of Asgardian garments.

“No, Loki, it’s… it’s _perfect_!” she squealed, bouncing on her toes in excitement. “Sure it’s a little long for what’s essentially a tea party, but it’s so pretty!”

He chuckled and watched her turn so she could see the back over her shoulder. “I am aware of the shortness of Midgardian garments. However, only certain kinds of women show their bare legs on Asgard.”

She smirked at him. “Are we gonna have another conversation about beddin’ wenches?”

“Not if I can avoid it,” he snickered.

Lauren giggled and swung the skirt. “It may be long, but it’s got a corset back and crinoline in the skirt. Don’t you know just how to make a southern girl’s heart go pitter patter.”

“I know how to make your heart do so, my love. That is all I care about.”

She blushed, and the colour matched her gown before her attention returned to the mirror. “All it needs is a hat, and I could be off to tea, a ladies luncheon, or the Derby.”

“Derby?”

“Horse racin’,” she grinned at him.

“So,” he sidled up behind her, “make yourself a hat.”

Her eyes darted up to his in the mirror. “You think I can?”

“It isn’t whether I think you can. It is whether you do. Close your eyes.” He watched her lashes flutter shut as her face fell into lines of determination. “Now, picture it with as much detail as possible. The shape. The colour. The size. How does it feel in your hands? On your head? Are there decorations? Or is it plain? How would you feel wearing it? Would it bring you joy? Pleasure? Can you see it?”

“Yes,” she murmured, a frown of concentration creasing her forehead.

“Remember what I said about Spirit. It is light, wisps of magic. A feeling in your belly. Imagine those wisps coming together to create the shape in your hands and speak the words. _Mitt ønske._ ”

“ _Mitt ønske.”_ She held out her hands, and Loki grinned watching the item take form between her palms.

“You are doing beautifully. No, don’t open your eyes yet,” he murmured when her attention faltered and brought his hands up under hers. “Now, Earth brings creation. Seek the Earth within, bring life to the object. _Min vilje._ ”

“ _Min vilje._ ” The wispy form solidified.

“And give it form. Use your will! Manifest your desire!” he commanded, keeping his voice strong. “ _Min lyst!_ ”

“ _Min lyst!_ ” she almost shouted, bringing her hat into existence.

“Now look, darling,” he grinned.

Lauren opened her eyes and burst out laughing. “Oh, dear!”

He took the lopsided, misshapen, floppy mess from her hands. “It takes practice,” he chuckled. “But, for all that it looks odd, the colour is correct, the size is right, so is the texture, and you willed it into existence. For a first attempt, you did quite well. Some can’t even get Spirit and Earth to combine. I count this a success.”

“There are so many things to think of. It was harder than I thought it would be. I can’t believe you can remember all those bits and bobs on your armour. The details are so intricate.”

“Mmm, yes, well I’ve had centuries to learn these things. You, my love, are but a baby Goddess just trying out her magic wings. Your feathers will come in in time.” He wrapped her attempt at a hat in magic and corrected her mistakes before perching the pretty pink offering jauntially on her head. “There. Are you satisfied, elskan min?”

Wide and flat, the hat had a bow that matched the one at her waist. Lauren tilted her head and smiled up at him. “It’s perfect. I couldn’t have done better myself.”

“Well, that goes without saying,” he teased only to have her lightly smack his arm.

“You’re a terrible tease,” she huffed.

He caught her close and tilted her chin up with his fingers. “Luckily I make up for it by being fantastic in bed.”

She burst out laughing.

He grinned and sent a flicker of magic over her face, softening the makeup she’d worn for court into something subtler while keeping her gorgeous red lips. “There. You will be the absolute belle of your court.”

“My court.” She shook her head, a wry smile on her lips. “Who would have ever guessed I would end up here?”

“Me. You’re right where you belong, my love.” He cupped her cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb. “Come. Selvina will be readying the food. You do not want to be late.”

Loki drew his hand away to collect a soft cream shawl from a shelf and wrap it around her shoulders. “You look lovely.”

“Thank you, Loki.”

Colour again rose in her cheeks. He hoped it always would when he told her she was beautiful. He tucked her hand in his elbow and led her from the room, stopping long enough to collect Peaches and her kitten. The serpent chose to ride wrapped around her wrist, while Socks climbed up to sit on Loki’s shoulder. It made Lauren giggle, so he left the furball where he was.

The twins gave dual gasps of delight and hurried over to admire Lauren’s outfit before falling in behind her and following them out the door. Shock rippled through the faces of her guards before each grinned brightly, utterly charmed by her appearance.

Short on time, Loki opened a portal in the hall, sending Bear and Elric through first before following with Lauren and the twins. Cerg and Alain joined them with Godrick and Rickon bringing up the rear. The portal snapped closed, revealing Selvina bustling toward them, a veritable army of servants following.

Some carried casks of wine or ale, others pushed carts or carried platters of food, and still more came with dishes and cutlery.

“They don’t pack those all from the kitchens do they?” Lauren asked, evidently having not thought of that earlier.

“There is more than one kitchen, darling, and ways of transporting everything without causing the servants to overwork themselves.” He patted her hand and nodded to the twins to get the doors.

Annekke and Anitra made quick work of pushing them open, then gasped in wonder before hurrying out of the way.

Lauren giggled but said nothing as they wandered inside. Loki took swift stock of the room, a final once over before people began arriving.

The white walls caused the colourful art to pop as well as highlight the virtual forest like feel of the room. The magnolia and other leafy trees and plants set against the windows would help shade Lauren’s more private sitting area, while the rest of the room gleamed beneath the sparkling crystal chandeliers. Luxurious rugs practically begged for bare toes, while comfortable couches, chairs, and tables invited others to sit and relax while enjoying a book.

“It looks like home,” Lauren smiled, running her fingers along the top of a wooden table.

“It’s so… different,” Anitra murmured. “Like a fairy tale.”

Lauren laughed. “That’s how I feel about every _other_ room in Asgard!”

“Prince Loki,” Selvina chuckled, hurrying toward them. “Princess. What a beautiful space. Do you have a preference for the food?”

Loki shooed Lauren off with the woman to the far side of the room where long tables covered in gold cloth waited. He cocked his head and flicked a finger causing the gold to turn a soft, mint green. Lauren shot him a smile and a nod of thanks. It was a much better look among the quiet pastels of her parlour.

“Highness,” Bear murmured. “Where would you like us?”

“Two at the door, two with my wife, two nearby. Once I leave, she is to accept no gifts. None but our closest circle of friends are to touch her. And if Sigyn appears, you send for me _at once_!”

“Teacher Sigyn?” Bear murmured.

Loki locked eyes with the man. “She voiced her _displeasure_ at my wife occupying the space at my side but an hour ago. She has been displeased with Lauren’s arrival since the beginning. I have no proof, but I would not put it past her to be the one who sent the repsheer.”

Anger narrowed Bear’s eyes. “I will spread the word.”

As he turned to go, Loki stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. “Does Eldric still refuse to use his magic?”

“He does, Prince,” Bear nodded.

Loki quelled the desire to grind his teeth. “While I trust and respect the six of you, I would prefer Eldric or you to be closest to my wife. I would hope, if the need were great, Eldric would access that elvish power to protect Lauren.”

“With how she accepted him, Highness, I do not think he would hesitate.” Bear stepped back and bowed. “I will see to the arrangements.”

A burst of giggles, Lauren and the twins, had him glancing toward them and smiling at their excitement. Lauren had just tucked her finger in her mouth, tasting what he wasn’t sure, but Selvina had that motherly ‘keep your fingers out of the dessert’ look on her face.

Again, Loki watched as without even trying, Lauren charmed the servants. A few smiled while others worked to contain quiet laughter. When Selvina turned her back, one enterprising young man, no more than fifteen, held out a tray with individual biscuits and an encouraging nod. Lauren quickly snuck one from the edge and popped it in her mouth as the boy returned the tray to its stand and nudged the remainder around to fill in the hole.

It would have worked if Lauren hadn’t closed her eyes and groaned in pleasure the moment the chocolate cookie melted on her tongue.

Selvina spun around, took one look at her, and tsked, but no one was going to scold the princess of Asgard for sneaking a treat. Not even their straightlaced housekeeper.

He chuckled softly and scratched the chin of the kitten who purred in his ear before pulling Joran’s scrolls from his armguard. The Commander had said a few of the names on the list might interest him, and Loki was curious which ones. 

The first list contained the names of those who had visited the Exobiology wing of the University. Many were familiar but none stood out until Sal’s appeared about halfway down the page.

Intriguing, certainly, but as the man was dead, it would be difficult to ascertain what had brought him there. Still, perhaps it would be prudent to have a look at Sal’s chambers to see what could be found.

A few more names stood out. Ulric was one. Maritus was another. That one arched Loki’s brow, wondering what the little weasel from Thor’s council was doing poking around that portion of the University. But it was the one near the bottom that had his hand clenching on the paper.

Sigyn.

Loki didn’t even bother to read through the other list, the one that showed who had visited the lab with the repsheer, just ran down the page, looking for the one he expected to find and clenched the paper even tighter when he did.

She had been there. Sigyn. In the room with the repsheer.

Loki carefully rolled the scrolls and vanished them, keeping them safe for later. As of now, he couldn’t prove Sigyn had been behind the repsheer, not yet, but once he had the items he needed to test the blood on the thorn from the roses, the proof would out the culprit.

He turned away to hide the simmering rage and walked up the tiers and stairs to stand and stare out at the gardens through the gauzy curtains beneath the slight shade of the magnolia tree. It was blooming, and the scent of vanilla permeated the air but did little to calm his anger.

Sigyn had the knowledge and the skill. She was well known and respected. She was the Teacher of Asgard. No one would question her visiting the University and viewing the different creatures within the Exobiology wing. Some were quite magical. Gathering information to pass along to her students wouldn’t seem odd at all.

Thinking of her students gave him pause. What was going on with her students? Hopefully, a few more answers would come with his next meeting.

He needed answers, but it seemed the more he acquired, the more questions arose.

“Loki?” Lauren murmured, drawing his attention as she slipped her hand over his closed fist. “Is somethin’ wrong?”

“Not wrong, darling,” he smiled, forcing his anger down, allowing her fingers to link with his. “Simply working a few things out in my mind. I have many questions and not enough answers.”

“You can talk to me if you need to.”

She peered up at him with her big green eyes. It was no longer a struggle to release his anger and turn the smile into a genuine one when she looked at him like that. “You are too good to me, my heart. I am beginning to put together the puzzle, and a few of the pieces have fallen into place. When I know more, I will tell you. For now, enjoy your tea. Your guests will be arriving at any moment.”

***

Lauren wasn’t sure she believed him completely, not when lines of anger pulled tightly around his eyes, but she wouldn’t push him. Not this time. He would tell her everything when he knew everything, of that she was sure.

A slight scuffle at the door had her turning to smile at Volstagg and his family. All five of them gaped at the room, looking from floor to walls to ceiling, finally landing on the two of them beneath the magnolia.

She giggled softly and lifted Peaches to her throat where he curled happily, his head resting on her shoulder. She wondered if he could sleep like that and not fall off before reaching up to collect Socks from Loki and hurry to greet her guests. 

Loki caught her arm. “Here they come to you, love, not the other way around.”

“That may be so, but we’re not in Asgard at the moment,” she grinned up at him and sashayed down the stairs. “Y’all come in and be welcome.”

Daven appeared to recover first and shooed - more like shoved - her family forward. “This is quite something, your Highness.”

“It’s a little bit of home,” Lauren said with a wicked smile. “Everyone has been so curious about Earth, we thought a little show and tell was in order.”

“You thought, darling. This was all your idea. I was simply the muscle,” Loki chuckled.

“It is impressive,” Volstagg beamed. “And all these things are created on Midgard?”

“Everythin’ you see, well, besides the food,” Lauren nodded.

“Look at the paintings, Mother!” Glinda exclaimed, rushing off to get a closer look. Daven gave an apologetic smile, but her eyes were just as excited when she followed.

“Papa, are there biscuits?” Aggie asked, tugging on Volstagg’s finger.

“I see this one takes after you,” Loki chuckled, teasing his large friend.

“She has always had a sweet tooth, haven’t you, Aggie dear?” He picked his daughter up and with a nod wandered off toward the food.

Lauren didn’t mind, having come to expect it from the man. “What about you, Hedda? Anythin’ catch your fancy?”

The girl’s attention was focused with laser precision on the kitten in Lauren’s arms. “How adorable!”

Lauren handed Socks to the child without hesitation. “This one you can play with. Just keep an eye on him so he doesn’t get stepped on.” Girl and kitten were gone like a shot, up the tiers to sit near the windows.

“She reminds me so much of me,” Lauren chuckled.

“Mm,” Loki smiled after Hedda. “I spoke with her parents. Tomorrow after her riding lesson, I will take her to meet Sleipnir. They’ve decided to keep the forthcoming test from her so as not to make her nervous or distracted.”

“Good plan.”

Movement at the door had Lauren smiling to find Hogun and Lì húa. The elegant woman had changed out of her kimo from earlier into one of pale blue and white. Her dark hair was swept high on her head with combs of golden flowers like the purple bulbs of thistles holding it in place.

She’d thought Lì húa a refined and elegant woman, rather stoic and contained - then so was Hogun - but lovely and quite nice the night before. But the way the two of them stood staring in the doorway had her rethinking the stoicism.

Her amusement must have shown on her face for a wry smile twitched Hogun’s lips when he managed to close his mouth. “Highness,” he bowed, his wife mirroring him. “I have been to Midgard a few times. I do not remember it looking like this.”

“That’s because you were in the wrong part. You need to visit the south to appreciate the finer points of southern hospitality and charm,” Lauren giggled. “Please, come in and be welcome. I’m so happy you decided to stay, Lady Lì húa.”

“To take in such a wonder as this?” She motioned grandly to the room. “I wouldn’t have missed it. May I?” she asked, taking a step away.

“Of course. Y’all are welcome to have a closer look.” She smiled after them and leaned into Loki when his arm went around her waist. 

His lips brushed her ear and made her shiver. “Now I am beginning to wish this _was_ my idea. Such surprise is like ambrosia to me,” he snickered.

“Then it’s good I’m your wife. I’m not opposed to sharin’ the credit.” She smirked up at him. “After all, you made with the magic fingers.” She wiggled hers at him and made him laugh.

“You, darling, are such a delight.”

“That she is, Prince Loki,” Lord Aslin said, offering a bow when they turned his way.

“Lord Aslin. Etsuko. I’m so glad you could make it,” Lauren greeted them warmly. “You look lovely today, Etsuko.”

She ducked her head shyly. “Thank you,” she whispered, but Lauren was secretly thrilled the girl had spoken to her.

“Hedda is up by the windows playin’ with my kitten, Socks, if you feel like joinin’ her,” Lauren offered.

Etsuko glanced up at her father for permission before offering a quick bow and hurrying off.

“Only one lesson, and already you have worked wonders, Princess Lauren,” Aslin murmured, watching his daughter as she settled on the floor with Hedda.

“She just needed a way to make friends. Now that she has, she’ll be alright.” Lauren returned her attention to the Lord who was now smiling at her. “Your cousin, Lady Lì húa, is takin’ a turn around the room, but I know she was lookin’ forward to seein’ you again if you wanted to hunt her down.”

“Ah, yes. We spoke for a few minutes last eve, but it will be nice to catch up. Excuse me, your Highness.” He gave the same bow as Hogun before moving off, then stopped after only one step. “Forgive me, but I must ask. Your dress. Is that in the style of a woman of Midgard?”

“It’s very close to what a southern lady would wear to tea or a meetin’ of the ladies auxiliary luncheon, yes. We dress to impress, Lord Aslin, though my hat would be considered tame compared to a few I’ve seen,” Lauren chuckled.

“It is refreshing, your Highness. Though different, it appears to suit you.”

Pleasure flooded Lauren’s cheeks in the form of a blush. “Thank you, my lord.” He offered another bow and continued on his way. “That man has a tongue nearly as silver as yours.”

“Should I be jealous, sweet?” Loki purred against her ear, his arm tight and possessive around her.

“Nope!” she giggled, popping the ‘p.’

“Good, or I would be whisking you out of here to show you all the things my silver tongue can do,” he whispered, the words filled with a dark promise.

“You’re so bad,” she snickered. “I love it!”

He kissed her cheek. “I know you do.”

A soft clearing of a throat drew her attention to the door. “Theodore!” she smiled brightly.

“Your Highness,” he smiled, the uncertainty fading from his features. “Forgive me. I wasn’t sure I would be welcome.”

“Whyever not?” Lauren frowned. “Come in, come in.”

He stepped across the threshold, moving with lightness for such a big man. “After the other night with… well, Sal, Vincent, and the others, I was afraid I had offended you.”

“Did you offend my wife, Lord Theodore?” Loki all but growled.

“Actually,” Lauren said, shoving her elbow in Loki's ribs, “out of all of them, Theodore was the kindest, and the only one who didn’t imply my homeworld was y’alls backward, hillbilly cousin.” She’d felt sorry for him after the nasty way his so-called _friends_ had made fun of his name.

“I’m afraid a few of them are a little… full of their own importance, your Highness,” he said, appearing sheepish. “And from the look of this room?” He tilted his head back to see the crystal chandeliers. “We would be foolish to assume your home was less evolved. We are simply… different.”

“Thank you, Theodore,” Lauren beamed.

“Theodore is quite the scholar, my love.” Loki nodded his head toward the second tier where the shelves were lined with books. “You may find that area to your liking. A few of Midgards finest authors and poets are contained within those pages.”

“And I should not keep you from your other guests, princess. Prince Loki.” He bowed and skirted around them, his strides long and fast toward her library.

“I liked him when I met him. He has a gentle spirit. It was Sal and the others who rubbed me the wrong way.”

“I know, sweet. I was there when you dressed them down with vigor,” Loki snickered.

“It was incredibly amusing to watch.”

“Sif!” Lauren cried and turned around only to stop and gasp in surprise.

“Is it that bad?” Sif asked shyly, her hands running down the layers of royal blue fabric making up her stunning dress.

“No! Oh, Sif! You look wonderful!” Lauren grinned, closing the distance between them to hug her friend. “Has Thor seen you?” she asked, admiring the one-shoulder gown.

The dress was layer upon layer of blue fabric set on an angle, appearing like ruching without being skin tight. It flowed sleekly down her body, flaring a little near her knees, reminiscent of a mermaid cut. Though her arms were bare, the intricate arm guards Loki had created for her with her first gown were back on her wrists, but it was the pendant flashing with fire from just above the modest bodice that had Lauren smirking.

“He has not,” Sif blushed.

Loki bent to press a kiss to Sif’s cheek. “But I see you’ve received a second gift. Or is it a third? Did he choose the dress too?”

The red in her cheeks darkened. “The gown was a gift from Madame Lanche. I do believe you’re making her jealous with your skill, Loki.”

“Well, when one is simply _that_ talented, how can one not cause envy in others?” he said haughtily, causing Lauren to burst out laughing.

“Oh, honey! That was priceless!”

“I was serious,” Loki grumbled.

“I know!” she giggled for all she was worth.

“Hm,” he pouted. “But my brother has always been partial to that Dragon Flame necklace. Now I see why.”

Sif closed her hand around it. “He is far more skilled at this than I expected.”

“Then I am doing my job,” Thor said from a few feet behind her.

She turned, and the brightness of Sif’s smile rivalled the sun. “Thor.”

The king of Asgard appeared momentarily stunned before he walked toward her, eyes growing darker with each step. “My lady. You are exquisite.” He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, making Lauren’s heart flutter with happiness for them. “I see now why you wished to wait to wear my gift. You were right. This,” he touched the fabric draped on her shoulder, “is quite beautiful.”

Lauren had to bite her lip to keep from squealing.

“Brother, you simply must stop being so romantic, or you’ll make my wife swoon,” Loki teased.

“Oh, stop!” Lauren huffed. “Now you’ve gone and ruined the moment.”

“He’s always been good at that,” Thor snickered, bringing Sif’s hand to his arm. “Little sister, you have quite outdone yourself. It is a bit of Midgard in the heart of Asgard.”

“Thank you, Thor,” Lauren smiled.

“And you look lovely. I dare say if you chose to wear such a hat more than once, the court would be inundated with requests. You may even inspire a new career,” he chuckled.

“Y’all don’t wear hats?” she asked even as she thought about it. Not once since she’d arrived had she seen a person with a head covering that wasn’t a scarf, shawl, or helmet.

“It has never been part of our fashion, but I find it rather charming,” Thor looked down at Sif. “What do you think, darling?”

“While not to my taste,” she smiled apologetically, “I do like it. The way it sits is just so… cheerful.”

Lauren couldn’t help but giggle. “At home, everyone always seemed to compete with big, bigger, biggest and most outrageous design. There was nothin’ like watchin’ the ladies comin’ and goin’ in there Sunday best.”

“I can only imagine,” Sif chuckled. “This is really lovely, Lauren.”

Extracting herself from Loki’s strong arm, Lauren linked hers through Sif’s and headed up to sit in the chairs beneath the magnolia with the men following. “It’s a bit like home. Asgard is beautiful, but this,” she brought Sif to sit with her on a comfortable French-inspired settee of dark wood and plush cream cushions, “is what I know. This is days at Gran’s hearin’ stories of far off places and fairy tales. Sweet tea and hummin’bird cake. Lazy days when the weather was so hot, all you could do was lay beneath the fan and pray for rain. It was fried chicken and gravy with biscuits so soft they melted on your tongue. Parties and tea. Ladies in fancy dress and southern gentlemen doin’ their best not to be completely bored,” she snickered looking up at Loki.

“I always find the furniture of Midgard to look so… fragile,” Thor chuckled, even as he sat in the chair across from them.

“It, like a lot of Midgardian things, are stronger than they look,” Lauren quipped with a grin.

Loki snickered, lowering to the seat beside her. “Things of Midgard can be deceptively strong.”

Lauren lifted her chin proudly. “Darn tootin’.” Anitra arrived with a tray upon which a tall teapot sat, surrounded by short, squat cups she set on the table between the seats. They weren’t quite the cups of fine bone china she knew so well, but Lauren didn’t say anything as she watched Anitra pour.

“Did Selvina bring up ale?” Thor asked.

“Of course. And that wine no one can pronounce the name of,” Loki chuckled.

“The summer sweet one?” Sif asked. When Loki nodded, she smiled and spat out a word that was more grunt and growl than Lauren had ever heard.

“Please tell me that wasn’t a language I’m gonna need to learn,” she whimpered.

Sif laughed and shook her head. “Not unless you want to. It is Grblug, and before you ask, I learned how to pronounce the name only to one-up Fandral.”

“Did I hear my name?” the charming rake asked, bounding up the tiers to offer them all a sweeping bow. “Ladies. You both look radiant.” He clapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously. “Now, where is the wine?”

Lauren was beginning to learn that any occasion, gathering, or meeting of more than two people seemed to call for drink. “With the food.”

“Excellent! I will be but a moment.” He was gone as swiftly as he arrived.

“Can you bottle his energy and sell it?” Lauren wondered.

The others all snickered. “If only,” Thor grinned. “But then I would have to deal with more just like him. One is enough.”

“He reminds me of Clint,” Lauren mused. “All that drive until the coffee wears off and then you find him sleepin’ on the island in the kitchen.”

“Barton does have a propensity to find strange places to nap,” Loki agreed.

Anitra handed Lauren a cup of the fragrant tea. “Thank you, Anitra.”

“Annekke’s putting a plate together for you. Is there anything specific you’d like?”

“One of everythin’!” Lauren laughed. “It all looked delicious.”

“A bit more than _looked_ , darling,” Loki snickered. “I watched you sneak that sweet.”

“Hush you! Givin’ up my secrets,” she smirked at him before glancing at Thor. “If you were serious about tryin’ for the sweets, you may want to hurry. Volstagg beat you here.”

Thor was up and gone a second later.

Sif snickered and took the second cup from Anitra. “It isn’t as if more couldn’t be brought from the kitchen.”

Loki gave her a wicked grin. “Yes, but we all know Selvina only makes a limited number of the Jarl tarts. If he doesn’t get one, Thor will pout.”

“If Thor pouts,” Lauren wondered, “does it rain?”

Loki burst out laughing. “Darling, you ask the best questions!”

“Depends on how hard he’s pouting,” Sif snickered.

Lauren giggled and sipped her tea, smiling for Daven and Glinda as they arrived and selected seats before asking, “Loki? I had one of the other ladies ask if I would be openin’ space for my ladies soon. I don’t know what she meant.”

“Ladies, my heart, in waiting. Women chosen to attend you when needed, run errands, fetch things, see to your every wish. Usually, they become close confidants.” When she frowned, Loki reached over and patted her knee. “It isn’t required, love. Do not fret over it.”

“I guess if I weren’t so busy, I could see it, but between gettin’ lessons and givin’ lessons, I’m basically doin’ my runnin’ around.”

“As I said, it isn’t set in stone. For now, the twins are sufficient to fill that role.” He stood and bent to kiss her gently. “I have an appointment, darling. Have fun. I will catch up with you in a few hours.”

She watched him look pointedly at Bear and Eldric who’d been standing discreetly a few feet away. With Loki’s departure, they moved much closer, hovering slightly to either corner of the sofa.

Soon, Hogun delivered his wife who took Loki’s vacated seat, then bowed and went to join the men, carrying on near the food.

“Nice to see not everythin’ is different when it comes to Asgard and Midgard,” Lauren chuckled.

“The men of Midgard mill around near the food boasting about their prowess too?” Daven smirked.

“Oh, yes,” Lauren grinned. “They take it very seriously.”

Sif almost snorted tea when she laughed mid-sip. Anitra tittered, but continued to make the rounds with her cups of tea.

“Did you have time to speak with your cousin?” Lauren asked Lì húa.

“We did, though not as long as I would have liked. He was called away but left Etsuko to play with Hedda. I will return her to her chambers before I return to Vanaheim.”

When she glanced at the girls, Lauren found Maja was with them. She looked over the room but didn’t spy Lady Anna. However, a portly man was wringing his hands a few paces away. With her notice, he hurried forward.

“Your Highness.” The man bowed. “I am Lord Pagel. Maja is my daughter and Anna my… wife. I want to assure you Maja will be properly attired prior to her next lesson. On behalf of my wife and myself I offer my deepest apologies for how she spoke to you.” He bowed again.

Lauren arched a brow. “Your apology is accepted, Lord Pagel.”

“Thank you, your Highness,” he sighed, a smile breaking on his lips. “My wife will be pleased to know she is forgiven.”

There was a cunning gleam to his eyes, one Lauren didn’t like, and moved to dissuade him from his incorrect assumption. “Why would you tell her that when it isn’t true?”

He gaped at her, then at the women around her. “But you just said-”

“I said _your_ apology was accepted. I believe my husband made it quite clear what was required of your wife before she would be forgiven. As she is not by your side makin’ these same overtures, I can only assume Lady Anna is not contrite nor does she desire to seek my forgiveness. I’d thank you not to try and play fast and loose with my words, Lord Pagel,” she said coldly.

His shoulders sagged. “Of course, your Highness.” He bowed and took his leave down the stairs.

“Well done,” Daven smiled behind her cup. “That could have gone poorly. Forgiving Anna the insult done without her making a public apology would be seen as weak. You are anything but weak, your Highness.”

“Indeed,” Sif agreed.

Lauren shrugged. “Workin’ for Tony was often like that. People twistin’ what you’d said to suit their purpose. I got good at either bein’ blunt or very clear on my words and meanin’.”

Maja stood from her place with Hedda and Etsuko and wandered over. “Your Highness.” She dropped a perfect curtsey. “Thank you for the invitation.”

“You’re always welcome, Maja. Would you like to join us?”

She glanced back at the giggling coming from behind her. “Would it be rude if I… declined?” Maja asked hesitantly.

Lauren smiled and shook her head. “You go have fun.” The girl hurried off to sit and laugh with her friends.

“Her father won’t like that,” Glinda murmured.

“Why?” Lauren asked.

A light blush coloured the Glinda's cheeks. “I-I-I shouldn’t have said anything!”

“Glinda, if you know something, speak,” Daven encouraged.

The young woman drank her entire cup of tea before murmuring, “I overheard Lord Pagel say Maja would eventually become one of the Princess's ladies, giving them the ‘in’ with the royal family they’ve always wanted.”

Lauren gave an inelegant snort. “Well, that’s doomed to disappointment. Thank you, Glinda.” It was good to know the women of the men who made up Loki and Thor’s closest friends had her back, and she smiled at them all.

Deciding to change the subject, she smirked at Sif. “So? What do y’all do for fun around here?”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst out the wazoo, apologies in advance

* * *

 

Odin strode into the observatory, Gungnir in hand, the ravens soaring overhead, and up beside Heimdall who was looking out at the stars. He’d made an appearance at Lauren’s parlour, enough to show his approval of her, but as she was still annoyed with him, he’d kept his visit short and returned to the library to continue his investigation into her past.

“Guardian.”

“All-Father? Going somewhere?”

“I have searched all the records and cannot fathom Lauren’s origin. There is something about her magic, the power of it, the… beauty, it is as if there is a memory I have forgotten. So I am for Midgard. I would speak with the woman she calls Gran.”

“Ah, Lady Ellie. She and Svengil are getting on well.”

“Hm.” Odin nodded. “I will return once I have what I need.”

“Of course, All-Father.” Heimdall bowed and stepped back, allowing Odin to use Gungnir to create the Bifröst bridge, landing him not far from the woman’s home. A quick shift of his clothing saw him in casual Midgardian clothing, the patch over his eye returning to simple white leather.

He walked along the gravel lane and vanished his spear, having no desire to frighten the woman, and ignored the croaking of the ravens who’d followed him. The wolves he’d left sleeping off a mid-morning feast in his chambers. They’d whined to be let out to go to Lauren, but he’d denied them. Having the two overgrown furballs at her feet would keep people away. Which, when he thought about it, wasn’t necessarily a bad idea. With Loki’s fears and premonitions, keeping Lauren safe was becoming a priority. Though he knew well that there was no stopping the Norns when they put something in motion, he hoped they could keep them at bay long enough for Loki to impart as much wisdom to his woman as he could.

The house appeared and surprised him. He hadn’t expected such exquisite gardens. Ones that, though small, could rival the best of Asgard. Wild and fragrant, he stopped to watch a bee buzz from blossom to blossom and wondered if Lauren would be the one to call the wild things out of the woods.

He had missed catching sight of the bees and birds going about their day in the gardens.

Odin continued onward, following the winding stone path. A deep porch complete with table and chairs waited at the top of a short flight of stairs where a woman in a blue flowered dress, frilly white apron and a full head of white hair sat waiting. A pitcher and glasses rested at her elbow while the pale yellow cloth covering the table fluttered in the breeze.

Her bright eyes were already on him when Odin crested the path and began his ascent up the stairs. “My lady,” Odin tilted his head. “I am-”

“I know who you are, Odin. All-Father. Father to Loki and Thor. Sit yourself a spell. Sweet tea?” she asked, motioning to the pitcher.

Perplexed but also amused, Odin pulled out a chair and sat across from her. “Thank you for the hospitality, Lady Ellie.”

She made a funny noise with her tongue. “Just like that boy of yours. Lady this. Lady that. Plain Ellie is perfectly acceptable.”

Odin chuckled, amused by her candour. “I see from where Lauren gets her honest way.”

“How is my girl? The boy, Svengil, had a raven - interestin’ way of communicatin’ that. He said she was fine, but I’d rather hear from someone who’s set eyes on her recently.” She poured a dark liquid into a tall glass and set it before him, then nudged a plate with biscuits over as well.

He accepted the drink and the food, finding both sweet and quite lovely before answering. “Lauren stood before Thor’s court this morning in grand fashion. She has found her place and is settling in.”

Ellie nodded, but her eyes were far away as she reached idly for a stack of cards and began to shuffle them through her fingers. “But that isn’t what you came all this way for, is it?”

“It is not.” He could see the spark of magic in her. Old magic. Magic from a time nearly forgotten on Midgard. “I would know the history of your people. Help me understand how your granddaughter has become… something of wonder.”

Her vision cleared and the deck of cards sat undisturbed between her palms. “I think it ain’t the history you want to know about, but the legend.”

Odin tilted his head. “If you think it will help.”

“Hm.” Ellie sipped her tea. “My people’s history is long and twisty, comin’ here from Ireland back in the day, but before that...” She looked up, and Odin realized the spark of her magic had never faded. It burned hot in her eyes, glowing with the same familiarity that Lauren’s held. “We were a sea crossin’ people who followed the old ways.”

He inhaled sharply. “You were of our people?”

“We were. Once, long ago, my people worshiped at your altar.”

He could almost see it, the past unfolding back for him, time streaming by, ending with mead halls, log homes, and Viking ships covered in knots of protection and ancient runes. “Tell me your legend.”

“A woman was walkin’ in the woods. She was a clan chief's daughter. Beautiful, kind, beloved by the people, but one within the village was jealous of her and grew more so when the warrior she wanted, turned his eyes to the clan chief’s daughter instead. The jealous woman set upon her, beat her, nearly killed her, then left her alone to die where no one would ever be the wiser. But the chief’s daughter was stronger than anyone knew. She called out to Odin and Frigga, to Loki and Thor, to all her Gods to avenge her should she die, but one answered. One came to her in her hour of need.”

“It was I,” Odin whispered. “I remember…”

“Yes, because you owed her for a kindness done,” Ellie smiled at the ravens now sitting on the rail behind him. “She saved a raven with a broken a wing from a fox tryin’ to make him dinner, nursed it back to health and set it free.”

He held out his hand, and Huginn hopped onto his wrist. “Not any raven. This one. She saved and then protected Huginn.”

“I wondered,” Ellie smirked. “I didn’t think a God would repay a favour for just any raven. But you didn’t just heal her, did you?”

“No.” He stroked his hand down Huginn’s back. “She was near death. I cheated it, brought her back, and left behind a spark of my magic so she would heal and become strong. I granted her a blessing.”

She nodded slowly, eyes far away again. “The clan name changed after that. They became Hrafn. Each heir took the name when he ascended in honour of the daughter saved by Odin, blessed by the King of Asgard for her kindness over a raven.”

“And the woman who was jealous?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Harried off a cliff by two ravens. Y’all wouldn’t have had somethin’ to do with that, would you?” she asked, eyeing his pets.

“Who’s to say?” Odin fought back the desire to snicker.

“Hm, horsefeathers,” Ellie huffed. “When times changed and ‘son of’ became surname, the name Hrafn went with us. Then when they settled in Ireland, the name changed to fit the new land and became Byrne.”

“So, you have always been the Clan of Raven, from the day of my interference.” Odin shook his head, only a little shocked by the news. Lauren’s magic was familiar because it had originated from his own hundreds of years ago. “She truly is my daughter in that way,” he murmured.

“She’s already accepted that fact, or she would not call herself Odinson.”

He blinked at Ellie and shook his head. “That I do not understand. She should be Lokiwife, but they insist on Odinson.”

“Loki made the decision. We spoke on it at length when he was here gatherin’ posies to grovel for forgiveness to my Lulu. Y’all follow your ways of ‘son of,’ but he’s chosen to accept Midgardian tradition and take a surname. He’s chosen Odinson in honour of his father.”

Stunned, Odin could only stare at her in shock. “He did?”

The cards began to slide through her fingers again. “He’s a good boy that son of yours. Better than y’all have given him credit for. He feels far deeper than he’ll let any but Lulu see.” She began to lay cards out over the table, her breathing coming faster with each new turn. “Dear God!” she whispered.

Concern streaked through him. “Lady seer, tell me what the fates show you?”

“Despair. Summer turns to winter with a broken heart. A time of great fear. Death.”

“How soon?” he asked, uncertain if she could tell him.

“Soon. You may already be too late,” she whispered, slumping in her chair.

Svengil burst from the door to her side, having been keeping watch the whole time. “All-Father,” he murmured, bowing his head. “Lady Ellie has overexerted herself.”

Odin nodded and stood to leave. He’d gotten what he came for. “Take care of her, boy.”

“I will, my lord. Might I ask,” he pulled a sealed letter from his back pocket. “For the Prince. I had no way of getting it back to him until your arrival.”

“Ah, next time, ask the raven to wait for the reply.” Odin took the letter and watched as the boy helped Ellie into her house, then headed down the stairs and out of her yard, Gungnir returning to his hand and his armour with it. “Heimdall! Tell Thor and Loki to get to Lauren. Now!”

***

Loki walked into the room off his office where the three families waited, each looking as nervous as the next. The room was a smaller version of Lauren’s parlour, a comfortable place for him to see multiple applicants at the same time with chairs and sofas for two or three and a cheerily burning fireplace.

Refreshments were set on a side table, though it appeared no one had the desire to indulge, and when he caught the eye of the servant, Loki dismissed him with a tilt of his head.

“Ladies, gentlemen,” he smiled for the parents who jerked to their feet. “Thank you for returning with your little ones.” He took in the three children, two girls and a boy, all clinging to their mothers. “And I appreciate your discretion in this matter.”

“It is we who should be thanking you, your Highness,” one man said, stepping forward. He bowed before introducing himself. “I am Van, son of Jorg, my wife Nell, and our boy, Bran.”

Loki held out his hand. “Well met, Van.” Dark of skin and hair, the man had an honest, open way about him. The work-roughened hand that gripped Loki's wrist was that of an outdoorsman and strong with it.

With the initial introduction, the other men stepped forward with their families until Loki could put faces and names together.

The two girls were Amana and Isolda, adorable and a little shy. Amana with her sunkissed bronze complexion from the southern lands, and Isolda with her ice blue eyes and shock of white hair from the northern borderlands.

"Well, shall we see what you've all come here for?" Loki asked.

The girls gave shy nods, but the boy, Bran, lifted his chin and stepped away from his family. "I would like to be first, your Highness."

Roughly eight years old, the boy had a strong spine and a desire to protect if the glance he shot the girls, one of concern for their nerves was anything to go by.

"Young master Bran, so be it," Loki smirked and pointed to an open space where only a round rug waited. "Let us see if your magic is as strong as you are brave."

The boy marched the few feet over to the rug, hands shaking, while Loki nodded to his parents. "The test doesn't hurt, but I have questions I would like to ask while I administer it. You may all watch, but I ask you to keep silent and refrain from interrupting or interjecting until the end."

The parents gave their agreement, and Loki went to join Bran where he knelt on the rug and motioned for the boy to join him. "Tell me about your magic, Bran. How did you discover it?"

"I was helping get the fields prepared for the summer plantings when the plow ran into a stone. It sheared off, snapped, and a piece of it flew back at my father. I just… reacted, threw my hands up," the boy mimicked the action, "and this circle of blue appeared."

"You saved your father from quite a severe injury I imagine," Loki nodded sagely.

Bran looked down at his hands. "I suppose."

Shielding magic was highly sought after. If that was where the boy's talents lay, Loki couldn't understand why Sigyn would test him and turn him away. He should be cultivated to either work with the city guard, helping maintain the magic that protected Asgard, or trained to shield soldiers in battle.

"Hm, alright then. Hold out your palm and close your eyes." The boy also held his breath which wasn't a requirement, but Loki didn't correct him, just drew a flame to his fingers and set it in the boy's palm. Within his green magic, danced a small blue tendril.

It wasn't huge, but it was there, and if they could coax a little more strength into him over the years, he'd make a fine addition to the city guard where Bran's magic could be used in conjunction with the other Sorcerers of the Watch.

Loki snuffed out the flame. "Thank you, Bran. When you had this test with Teacher Sigyn, what did she tell you?"

The child opened his eyes. "She said there was nothing there, and the shield I made to protect my father was likely all the magic I had, burning it out after that one use."

Anger rolled in Loki's gut. "That, my friend, is not how magic works."

The boy looked directly at him, lifted his hands, and formed a small ball of blue light between them. "I know."

"Clever lad," Loki smirked. "But no more experimenting on your own. Return to your parents now.”

Bran stood and scampered away, a smile breaking on his face that made Loki chuckle. “Alright, darlings, who’s next?”

Isolda and Amana exchanged a look, but it was the little white-haired beauty who came forward. She settled on her knees before him, approximately nine, a little old to be just manifesting powers. “Tell me of your magic, Isolda.”

“The snow,” she whispered. “I can make it snow.”

“Can you?” Loki grinned. “Me too. Would you like to see?” She gave a shy nod even as he brought the ice and crystalized it over their heads, sending fat flakes falling on her face when she smiled up at the mini blizzard. “And how did you discover this, my sweet?”

“I wished for it. Then it snowed in our house.”

Loki chuckled and shot a glance at the parents. Her mother looked both proud and exasperated. He could only imagine the mess that had made, but the ability to work with ice and snow was one highly sought after in places like Kjell Pass where avalanches could cut the people off for weeks while they dug themselves out.

“But…”

Loki looked at her with interest.

“I can also do… this.” She brought her hands together and a snowflake the size of a dinner plate appeared between them, silver-white, the same colour glowing in her eyes and making them milk pale before she blew against the flake. It flew forward and hit Loki in the chest, knocking him over backward with a grunt.

“Your Highness!” gasped the room.

Loki waved them off as he sat up, laughing and brushing the wet from his clothing. “It’s fine! It’s fine. I was unprepared when I should not have been. Well done, sweet girl! Truly,” he continued to chuckle. “Did you demonstrate this power for Teacher Sigyn?” Isolda ducked her chin and shook her head. “Why not?” She lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “Darling?” Loki caught her chin and lifted it so he could see her eyes. “There are no wrong answers but silence today. Anything you say stays with me. Was there something about your test that you didn’t like?”

He expected tears; he didn’t expect cold rage to appear on the child’s face. “She was rude, condescending, and brutally cruel to another. My magic has come late to my life. I would rather muddle through on my own than learn from such a witch.”

“Isolda!” her mother barked.

Loki ignored the woman. “Would you permit me to share that memory? I would see what you saw.”

The girl gave a regal tilt of her head, and Loki knew she would become a formidable sorceress. This was not simply a girl with magic. If he weren’t mistaken, the child would hold a place on the world tree. Which and how prominent, he didn’t yet know, but she needed to be here in the heart of Asgard where they could watch over her. Whether she grew to become a goddess or simply a long-lived Asgardian, powerful and strong, would all be revealed in time.

“I will share with you.”

“Thank you for your trust,” Loki murmured before placing his fingers on her forehead. The memory came fast and hard, pouring into him along with her feelings on the matter. While Sigyn hadn’t hit the child, she berated the boy publically before the rest of his classmates until he’d walked away in defeat. At that point, Isolda had decided she would fail the test, whatever it took. “Hm, interesting.” Loki pulled his hand away. “Thank you, Isolda. You may return to your parents.”

“You didn’t test me,” she said, holding out her hand.

Loki chuckled. “I do not need to test what I can see with my own eyes.”

“Please?” she whispered, staring up at him, her lip beginning to quiver. “It’s… silly, but I need to know.”

He tilted his head and set the flame in her palm. Instantly a silver-white one appeared in the center. “You, darling, will be quite something,” he murmured, only loud enough for her to hear.

She sighed in relief as he snuffed out the flame, then stood and returned to her parents. The last child was the littlest at seven and shuffled forward only after her mother gave her an encouraging push.

“It’s alright, darling. I won’t bite,” he smiled and winked, holding out his hand. She took it and stepped onto the rug where she knelt with the grace of a summer’s breeze. “And what of you, Amana?”

She held out her hand where flickers of pink power shimmered around her fingers.

“Ah,” Loki murmured. So it hadn’t manifested as anything but the will of Spirit to be known. “That is perfectly alright, little one. We will see where it takes you in the future. Now, let’s see this, shall we?” Gently he touched his flame to her palm. The pink power fluttered within, tiny but there. “Very good. It’s small, but then so are you.” Loki lightly tapped her nose.

She gave a small giggle and watched the dancing flame in her palm with excitement. “She… said it was too weak to become anything.”

“Amana, I won’t lie to you. Your magic is weak, but even weak it can still be of use and should be trained. You should not have been sent home. None of you should have.” He rose and lifted her to her feet after snuffing out his flame. “That you were, disturbs me greatly.”

He returned her to her parents and took in the six adults. “Were you given any reasons behind their rejection?”

“Teacher Sigyn informed us that Isolda would not make a good student. She was disagreeable.” Her mother shot the girl a look of exasperation. “Now I know why.”

“Your Highness?” Amana’s father shifted uncomfortably. “It wasn’t so much what she said as what she implied. I… was under the impression that because we were simple folk, unable to elevate her status, my child wasn’t worth teaching.”

It didn’t shock Loki as much as it once would have. “I will have to ask your forgiveness for that. It appears we have been lax in our choice of teacher after my mother’s passing.”

“Sigyn is the most qualified after you, your Highness. She was your mother’s protege.”

He acknowledged Van with a slight tilt of his head. “She was.” Now, he was beginning to wonder if Frigga had made a mistake. There was one way to find out, but he wasn’t certain Odin would allow it. “As for you three, once I have things sorted with the school, I will send for you to begin training. Until then, I must ask you to continue to remain silent on what happened here. I will be making changes to magic school. I have no desire for that knowledge to be known until I am ready to act.”

“Of course, your Highness.” The families all bowed, each looking quite excited at the prospect.

Bran and Amana appeared a little less so. “We have to live here? Without our family?” the boy asked.

“You will. There will be lessons in magic as well as your regular studies. I know it sounds scary, but it will be four days a week until you graduate into your more advanced levels. Then you will live here year round with breaks each semester to return home. I can promise it won’t be that bad, and if you are homesick, you will see home after only a few days.”

“How?” Amana asked.

Loki grinned. “By portal, darling. You come and go by portal. Do not worry. All will be explained when you join the academy and return for orientation.”

“Thank you, Prince Loki,” Van sighed, his hand on Bran’s shoulder.

“I look forward to working with them in the future,” Loki smiled and nodded, dismissing the two families while holding back Isolda’s. Once the others had left, he turned his attention to the girl. “Isolda, darling, I would speak with your parents in private for a moment. Why don’t you take in the view from the balcony.” It was far enough away he knew she couldn’t eavesdrop if she should be so inclined.

“Alright.” She gave them all a look of suspicion before heading outside.

Loki flicked a hand to be sure the door closed, then took a deep breath. “Isolda is no meer Asgardian. She will be one of the long-lived race.”

Jarl and Skella gasped, Skella reaching out to grasp her husband’s arm. “Really?”

“There is a deep well of magic in her. I could see her possibly holding a place on Yggdrasil. For that reason, when she returns, we will be keeping her here far longer than the others. She will have different, complex lessons and far more to learn. She will return to you every twelfth day, not every fifth. This will allow us to teach her her extra lessons without making her stand out against her peers. She will already outstrip them for ability.”

The pair shared a stunned look. “That’s… incredible!”

Loki nodded slowly, happy that they were pleased. “It will take many centuries for her to find herself fully, but we should have a decent understanding within the next few decades.”

A slight twist of sadness came to her father’s face. “I wish we could see her in her glory, but mere mortals do not understand the Norn's will.”

“Nor is it understood by Gods,” Loki chuckled. “I will ask you to keep her safe and close to home while you wait for word. When it is time to return, I will send a ship for all of you with Fandral as an escort.” He looked to where the girl was watching the comings and goings around the palace. “It is fortunate she fooled Sigyn. Not many can.”

“She has always been able to go… hard. Frozen like ice. When that happens, she’s as movable as a glacier,” her father chuckled. “I have always known she was special. Just look at her.”

Loki couldn’t find fault in his words. The child was like a miniature ice sprite and looked nothing like her parents. It would be interesting to see where she landed when she found her place. A twist of his wrist had a dark blue leather bag appearing in his hand. “This is for her. A few exercises to help her focus. They will teach her to ground and center herself. Things for her to practice to keep her out of trouble until your return.”

“Thank you, Prince Loki.” Her father held out his hand.

Loki clasped his wrist. “You have an incredible child. I promise we will take care of her.” He let them go to their daughter and headed for the door, determined to work through the rest of the missives regarding the rejected children. Each one would need to be retested, and the ones currently at the academy would need to be cleared a second time.

What was Sigyn thinking? Her machinations had caused her to miss a child like Isolda, and while, granted, Loki was thankful for the child’s foresight and instincts, he was not at all happy to find a possible Goddess had been dismissed like last night’s meal.

The flesh on his neck crawled, and Loki came to a dead stop, his head whipping around, looking for the person staring at him. All he found was empty halls. Still, someone had been watching him. It wasn’t a feeling he enjoyed.

After a minute of waiting for them to make a mistake, he carried on toward his office. Tonight he was going hunting. Tonight he was going to start picking the rats out of the shadows and exposing them to the light. He would rain holy fire on this place until every last traitor scurried across his path and found themselves on the end of his claws.

Loki shut the door and sat behind his desk. It looked pristine, but a flick of his fingers revealed the truth. It was covered in paperwork, letters, lists, and scrolls, but after a year of having Stark technology to use when it suited him, Loki was finding, like Lauren, that a few of their archaic ideas were difficult to return too.

It was nice having a computer smart enough to organize all your documents for you.

With a slight sigh, Loki lifted all the papers into the air and began to organize the ridiculous piles. The hate mail had all gone in the garbage, making one less chore, while the stack of letters regarding magic school was growing larger.

He needed to find out who was enrolled and how they related to Thor's court. The idea of Sigyn using the school as a way to garner favour with the elite of Asgard soured his stomach.

Once everything was as organized as he could make it, Loki sat back and began writing responses, cheating a little by using magic to duplicate the letter, only leaving space to change the names and whether the subject was a son or daughter.

He'd been at it for well over an hour, and away from Lauren for three, checking on her with subtle touches to his heart stone every so often - finding her happy and engaged - when Heimdall's voice ripped through the room.

"Loki! Your father says you must get to Lauren now!"

"Father?" He rose to his feet. "Why?"

"He was with Lady Ellie. You must go because… I can no longer see her."

Loki gasped and reached for her. Confusion and concern flashed hotly through him; then fear slammed to the forefront followed by searing pain.

He lunged from his desk and snapped open a portal.

***

She cursed softly when Loki left the room followed shortly by Isolda and her family.

Sigyn didn't need to know what was spoken of within that room. The fact he'd called in three of the children she'd rejected from the academy was telling enough.

Soon he would uncover the truth about magic school. How she'd been rejecting the commoners because the elite were willing to pay - and pay well - to send their children to a private school where they wouldn't have to socialize with the riff-raff.

He would ruin everything she’d worked for. But what if she could shift his attention?

Lauren was a problem, had been since she came to Asgard. Loki was supposed to have found his Ástvinur, solved the problem with his darkness, then returned to her where they could go on to live their happily ever after. Loki was supposed to be with Sigyn, not that blonde harlot who’d turned him against her.

If she could just get Lauren out of the picture, Loki would wake up from whatever spell he was under, and they could be together. He would be hers again, and all that magic, that seductive dark power would be hers to use as she wished.

Then, he wouldn’t care that she was charging for entrance into magic school. He wouldn’t care about her biweekly ventures to the Heart. Loki would be back at her side where he belonged.

With Lauren gone, she could see him coming to her bed in a manner of days. All she needed was the _Brúðr Steinn._

***

Lauren sighed happily. "That was just the best day."

Annekke and Anitra giggled, the girls trailing, trying to corral her curious and squirmy kitten. Socks had determined he would not be carried and was busy chasing imaginary foes in the shadows along the hall.

They'd fallen farther back, but Lauren was in no hurry. She’d had three hours in which to sit and eat and drink tea - well, wine once Fandral pressed the glass into her hand and stole the tea from her fingers - learning so many things about Asgard and the people.

As she’d suspected, Lì húa was whip-smart, cracking comments that came out serene and almost monotonous but were so damn funny, Lauren had nearly busted a rib laughing.

Sif, too, got in on the fun, teasing Fandral who’d fluttered like a hummingbird around all the pretty flowers, flirting and fawning to excess, making an absolute nuisance of himself in the best way possible.

Women had come and gone. She’d met the infamous Lady Serina whose hair had gone from brown to blonde. It was well done, pretty on her, and Lauren didn’t comment, but the twins had hidden giggles behind their hands, eyes sparkling knowingly. At one point, Sif had leaned closer and nudged her with an elbow. She’d then proceeded to whisper about the two teenagers making eyes at each other across Lauren’s parlour.

The girl appeared roughly Glinda’s age. Her name was Celeste, the daughter of a minor Lord whose name Lauren couldn’t for the life of her remember. The boy making her blush was Audun, the servant who’d snuck Lauren the cookie when Selvina wasn’t looking. It was, while not doomed, not easy either. Celeste was one of three daughters, but Audun would need to become more than a servant to seal the deal with the girl’s father.

Still, they were adorable with their puppy eyes. When Lauren said as much, Daven had chuckled and agreed, informing her that Audun was to apprentice with the glass smith, giving him a position higher in society with a respectable trade that would appease Celeste’s father. She went on to say that while most of the young people began their working careers in the palace, many went on to other things while the ones who enjoyed the work, stayed and moved up into positions of authority.

Lauren had glanced at her maids, both smirked at her, indicating their preference to stay right where they were.

They’d discussed Asgardian games, and Lauren wasn’t at all disappointed. They sounded so much like what she’d expected; she’d laughed out loud. Wrestling between the men, as well as weight lifting involving giant stones she’d been expecting. The swimming competitions - or rather drowning competitions - where the two combatants fought to hold the other underwater the longest was a little too archaic for her tastes. There were the drinking games, of course, to which she’d been privy a couple of times. The men each drank then composed and recited a verse of poetry boasting their reputation while disparaging their opponent. So far, Fandral had won every one Lauren had ever seen.

There were great games of tug-o-war where huge teams fought against each other. Those were most often held in the summer when feast days ran long and lasted for days. And on wet or rainy days when the men grew bored, there was a game often played in the hall called Skins. Four men stood on narrow benches and threw a rolled bear skin around while a fifth man did his best to catch or steal the skin in any way he could, including and not limited to; pulling, hitting, and knocking the others off their bench.

The women had gone on to explain _they_ didn’t participate in such barbaric activities - even Sif who fought with the skill of any man had no desire to participate in a few of their more vigorous games. They preferred the games of chance, ones that required a board, playing pieces, and a swift mind. Or dice. One board game was called _hnefatafl_. A strategy game where the king and his retainers opposed an army, but the game was uneven, having more opponents than the king did guards. It sounded fascinating but difficult, and Daven promised to teach it to her the next time they had an evening together.

Lauren had left her parlour feeling elated. She’d met so many people. Some shy and contained. Some were outgoing. Some a little too ass-kissy for her, but those she pegged as wanting something from her in the future and only treated with polite courtesy, nothing more. Others she encouraged to sit and talk for a few minutes, creating a section of seats that had a never-ending cycle of butts in and out of them.

For the first time in almost ever, Lauren had played hostess to a group of people who’d come to see her without the sickly sweet condescension that always came with her mother or Marabeth’s cronies, and without asking her to ‘arrange time’ for them to speak with Tony.

“You appear to have enjoyed yourself, Highness,” Eldric smirked.

“Y’all have _no_ idea how fun that was for me,” Lauren sighed happily, her shawl sliding to hang from one arm and drape down her back. She reached up for Peaches and let him curl around her hand. He, too, appeared as antsy as her kitten, making her wonder if he was hungry. “Do you need to go eat?” He only answered with a flick of his tongue.

“May I, your Highness?” Cerg asked, stepping closer. “I know he’s not an Astain,” the man murmured, “But I’ve been studying serpents for years. They’re fascinating creatures.”

Again she peered at the snake who didn’t appear to object and held him out to Cerg. “I think we should go out to the garden anyway. Maybe if he finds a snack, he won’t be so twitchy.”

“There will be nothing for him to find in the gardens, milady,” Bear warned. “There are no creatures in Asgard proper save for the ravens.”

“Damn,” she murmured. “I forgot. Well, we’ll have to see about a little hunk of raw meat or somethin’ to keep your belly full.”

They rounded the corner together, heading for the family wing when the redhead in their path made Lauren sigh. “Teacher Sigyn,” she said, refusing to lower to the woman’s level by being anything but courteous. Then, Lauren took a good hard look at Sigyn standing shoulders bent and hands twisting together. She looked… nervous, and dare she say... contrite?

Sigyn ducked her chin. “Princess Lauren, I was wondering if I could have a moment to… to apologize.”

“Milady.” Bear turned his back to Sigyn and barred Lauren's way with his arm. “I do not think that is wise.”

Lauren frowned. “Why?”

“Your husband has requested we get him if Teacher Sigyn approached you.”

She looked past him at Sigyn and waited for something, anything, to tell her the woman was lying, but when nothing registered, Lauren placed her hand on Bear’s arm. “I think it’s okay. We’re just gonna stand here and talk. If she wants to apologize, then I’ll let her.”

“Your Highness,” Bear warned.

“If Loki takes issue, he can snarl at me.” She patted his arm and walked the few steps toward Sigyn, aware the men all shifted closer while Annekke and Anitra stayed back, the girls having corralled her kitten. “Sigyn?”

Her head was down, her hands twisting together as she shifted anxiously from foot to foot. “I… I’m so sorry. You came back with Loki, and all I could think was…”

Her head lifted slowly, hands still moving strangely between them. Lauren frowned, a prickle of warning crawling up her spine, raising the hair on her arms. Then Sigyn’s lashes lifted revealing eyes running red with her power.

Lauren gasped and made to step back only to find herself frozen in place when Sigyn’s hand latched around the torque at her throat.

“All I could think was how fast could I get rid of you,” she hissed.

Her torque went from pleasantly warm to so scorching hot Lauren screamed. Then it was hanging from Sigyn’s fist, and she was falling backward, falling and falling, watching Sigyn grow smaller until she disappeared and all Lauren knew was blackness as she frantically screamed, “Loki!”

***

Bear knew it was a mistake. He knew letting the woman anywhere near the Princess was a terrible idea. He lunged the moment Lauren screamed, sword drawn, leaping for Sigyn, but the floor was gone, and he was falling, tumbling into darkness, looking up in time to watch the others dive after him.

***

Loki burst into the hallway in time to watch the last of Lauren’s guard fall through the portal that snapped closed, leaving a corner from a cape behind. Then he focused on Sigyn. “What did you do?”

She smiled at him, Lauren’s torque dangling from her hand. “I solved our problem.” She lifted it to her throat and affixed it around her neck.

He stared at her in horror, unable to comprehend what had happened until first one gold serpent lost its hold on his heart stone, then the other slipped free. He surged forward to catch the green gem before it could fall to the floor and possibly shatter. The rest of Lauren’s torque still hung from Sigyn’s throat, her eyes now huge as Loki vanished the stone and ripped the gold from her neck to replace with his fist.

He slammed her into the wall, uncaring that it cracked under his force or that she shrieked in pain. “Where is my _wife_?” he screamed, the reality of what had just happened setting in.

“Gone.” She had the audacity to smile.

Loki dragged her away from the wall and slammed her into it harder. “ _WHERE?”_ He reached for Lauren and found nothing but a hole in his heart where she should have been. “Did you kill her?” If Sigyn killed her, Loki was going to lose his mind.

“I didn’t,” she wheezed, clawing at his hand.

“Loki?” He snapped his head around to look at Thor. “Oh, no…” his brother whispered, face paling.

Only then did Loki realize tears were streaming down his face. “I was too late. We all were. She sent her somewhere. Lauren and all her guard.”

Mjolnir slammed into the wall beside Sigyn’s head. She didn’t even flinch. “Where is my sister!” Thor snarled, now looming at Loki's back.

“You don’t get it, Loki my love” she smiled, her hands stroking down his chest. “She’s gone. We can be together. It can be everything we said it would be.”

“You’re insane,” Loki whispered, staring at her in disgust. “Don’t you get it, Sigyn? You’re _nothing_! Lauren is _everything_! _Where is my wife_?” he roared, shaking plaster from the ceiling. When she didn’t answer, he shook her. “ _Where is she_?”

Rage replaced what hope had been on her face. “I’m nothing? _Me_? I’m the strongest magic user on Asgard!” she shrieked, red rising in her eyes.

Loki felt a darkness the likes of which he’d never known roll over him in boiling clouds. “You are _not_!” he bellowed. The smoke around him enveloped them both.

When it lifted, he was standing in the dungeon before an open cell, Sigyn dangling from his fist. He’d purged every drop of magic from her, stolen the very essence of it. There would be no escape for her this time. No out. No way to stop him when he searched her mind.

He threw her into the cell and activated the door as two guards came running. “Prince Loki?”

He turned to face them and watched as they stepped back. It made him wonder how insane he must look for them to be that afraid. "Princess..." He paused to drag in air when it hurt to breathe. "Princess Lauren is missing. That woman abducted her. No one speaks to her. No one touches her." Loki looked at the unconscious woman. "But for me."

The smoke enveloped him again, and he appeared in the garden before his mother's statue where his legs gave out. Collapsing to his knees, he gripped the sharp stone edge of the pedestal she stood on and bowed his head.

"Mother." She was gone. His Lauren was gone, as he knew she would be one day, but not now. Not yet. "She's not ready."

Overcome with grief, he pounded his open hands against the stone, ignoring the pain, ignoring how his blood flew to splatter everywhere until he could no longer hold back his anguish and lifted his head to howl, scream, and wail heartbreak to the rapidly darkening sky.

When he was wrung dry, voice hoarse and strained, he slumped forward and watched his blood drip from the roses. Snowflakes were beginning to fall, melting in the puddles of red and making them bigger.

"I was too late," he whispered when the hand came down on his head.

"We all were," Odin murmured.

"She's not ready."

"She is."

"How do you know?" Loki asked, looking up at his father, strong and sturdy standing at his side. It was an image he'd always gained comfort from in his youth; how solid and immovable Odin appeared.

"Because she is the blood of my blood. A child descended from my magic. She is ready, she is strong, and she will survive until she returns to you."

Loki wasn't sure what Odin meant, but it surprisingly made him feel a little better. He pressed his palms against his mother's statue, smearing blood over her feet, searching his soul for any inkling of the woman who was the best of him and whispered hoarsely,

"Lauren."

* * *

_**Thus ends Of Blood and Roses. The next book begins in Two weeks. You can subscribe to the series Blessings of Magic: The Norn's Goddess to be notified.** _

_**Join me for round three when Lauren must navigate her way through unknown waters to find her way back to Loki, and Loki comes up against a force he cannot beat when faced with the Norn's meddling.** _


End file.
